Golon
by Lauraa Black
Summary: ddfhkrthitup
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo primero

—_Puedo darte todo lo que desees _—_dijo el hada_—. _Riqueza, poder y cetro, fama, una vida larga y feliz. Elige._

—_No quiero riqueza ni fama, poder ni cetros _—_respondió la bru ja_—. _Quiero un caballo que sea tan negro y tan imposible de alcanzar como el viento de la noche. Quiero una espada que sea luminosa y afilada como los rayos de la luna. Quiero atravesar el mundo en la oscura noche con mi caballo negro, quiero quebrar las fuerzas del Mal y de la Oscuridad con mi espada de luz. Eso es lo que quiero._

—_Te daré un caballo que sea más negro que la noche y más ligero que el viento de la noche _—_le prometió el hada_—. _Te daré una espada que será más luminosa y afilada que los rayos de la luna. Pero no es poco lo que pides, bruja, habrás de pagármelo muy caro._

—_¿Con qué? En verdad nada tengo._

—_Con tu sangre._

Flourens Delannoy, _Cuentos y leyendas_

Como todo el mundo sabe, el universo, como la vida, es un círculo. Un círculo en cuyo discurrir se han señalado ocho puntos mágicos que cubren todo el arco, es decir, el ciclo anual. Estos puntos, que están situados en el anillo en pares dispuestos exactamente los unos frente a los otros, son: Imbaelk —o sea, Germinación—, Lammas —o sea, Madurez—, Belleteyn —Floración— y Saovine —Expiración—. Hay marcados también en el cír culo dos solsticios, es decir, climax, uno el de invierno, llamado Midinvaerne, y otro Midaëte, el de estío. Hay también dos equinoccios, es decir, noches iguales: Birke, en primavera, y Velen, en otoño. Estas fechas dividen el círculo en ocho partes y así se divide también en ocho partes el año en el calendario de los elfos.

Cuando desembarcaron en las playas cercanas a la desembocadura del Yaruga y el Pontar, los humanos trajeron consigo un calendario propio, de origen lunar, que dividía el año en doce meses, lo que cubría el ciclo anual completo de trabajo en el campo: desde el principio, desde los que se reali zan en enero, hasta el final, cuando las heladas transforman la tierra en terrones congelados. Pero aunque los humanos dividían el año y establecían las fechas de otra manera, aceptaron el ciclo de los elfos y los ocho puntos en su discurrir. Las fiestas que provenían del calendario de los elfos, Imbaelk y Lammas, Saovine y Belleteyn, ambos solsticios y equinoccios, también se convirtieron en fiestas importantes para los humanos. Resalta ban tanto entre las otras fechas como resalta un árbol entre los arbustos.

Estas fechas se diferencian de las otras por la magia.

No era ni es un secreto que estas ocho fechas son días y noches durante los que el aura mágica se intensifica extraordinariamente. A nadie le extra ñan ya los fenómenos mágicos ni los acontecimientos enigmáticos que acom pañan a esas ocho fechas, en especial a los equinoccios y solsticios. Todo el mundo se ha acostumbrado ya a estos fenómenos y pocas veces causan grande sensación.

Pero aquel año fue distinto.

Aquel año los humanos celebraron el equinoccio de otoño como solían, con una cena familiar de gala durante la que sobre la mesa tenía que haber el mayor número de frutos posible de la cosecha anual, aunque no fuera más que un poquito de cada. Así lo exigía la costumbre. Una vez que hu bieron tomado la cena y hubieron agradecido a la diosa Melitele la cosecha del año, los humanos se dispusieron a descansar. Y entonces comenzó el horror.

Justo antes de la medianoche se alzó una ventisca tremenda, sopló un torbellino infernal, se podían escuchar unos aullidos, unos gritos y unos quejidos verdaderamente espectrales por encima del ruido de los árboles casi derribados en tierra, de los graznidos de los cuervos y del golpear de los postigos. Las nubes que discurrían a toda velocidad por el cielo adopta ron perfiles fantásticos entre los cuales los que más se repetían eran las siluetas de caballos y unicornios al galope. El vendaval no cedió hasta pasar más de una hora y en el repentino silencio que siguió la noche se animó con los trinos y los aleteos de cientos de chotacabras, esos pájaros misteriosos que según las creencias populares se agrupan para cantarle un réquiem demoníaco a los agonizantes. Esta vez el coro de chotacabras era tan enorme y tan ruidoso que parecía como si el mundo entero fuera a morir.

Los chotacabras cantaban con trinos salvajes su canción de difuntos mientras que el horizonte se estaba cubriendo de nubes que apagaban los restos de la luz de la luna. Entonces aulló de pronto la terrible beann'shie, heraldo de la muerte súbita y violenta, y a través del cielo negro galopó la Persecución Salvaje, un cortejo de fantasmas con los ojos en llamas que cabalgaban a lomos de esqueletos de caballos, agitando los jirones de sus ropas y estandartes. Como cada cierto tiempo, la Persecución Salvaje hizo su cosecha, pero desde hacía decenios no había sido ésta tan terrible. Sólo en Novigrado se contaban doscientas personas desaparecidas sin dejar huella.

Cuando la Persecución se alejó y las nubes se disolvieron, se pudo ver la luna, una luna menguante, como suele suceder en tiempo de equinoc cio. Pero aquella noche la luna tenía el color de la sangre.

El pueblo llano tenía muchas explicaciones para los fenómenos equi nocciales, que diferían significativamente según la demonología específica de la región. Los astrólogos, druidas y hechiceros tenían también sus ex plicaciones, pero eran en su mayoría erróneas y exageradas. Pocos, muy, muy pocos eran capaces de relacionar aquellos sucesos con hechos reales. En las islas de Skellige, por ejemplo, unos pocos supersticiosos vieron en aquellos curiosos hechos las profecías de Tedd Deireádh, el fin del mundo, precedido por la batalla de Ragh nar Roog, la lucha final entre la Luz y la Oscuridad. Los supersticiosos consideraron que la violenta tormenta que en la noche del equinoccio de otoño agitó las islas era una ola empujada por el pico del monstruoso _Naglfar _de Morhógg, que conducía un ejército de fantasmas y demonios en un drakkar de bordas construidas con uñas de cadáveres. Las personas de más luces o mejor informadas, por su parte, pusieron en relación la locura del mar y el cielo con la persona de la malva da hechicera Yennefer y su terrible muerte. Y aun otras personas —todavía mejor informadas— vieron en el mar revuelto la señal de que estaba agoni zando alguien por cuyas venas corría la sangre de los reyes de Skellige y Cintra.

Desde que el mundo es mundo, la noche del equinoccio de otoño es también la noche de los espectros, las pesadillas y las apariciones, la no che de los despertares repentinos, con el ahogo y el pálpito causados por el miedo, entre sábanas retorcidas y húmedas de transpiración. Las apari ciones y los despertares no perdonaban ni a las cabezas más claras; en Nilfgaard, en las Torres de Oro, se despertó gritando el propio emperador, Emhyr var Emreis. En el norte, en Lan Exeter, el rey Esterad Thyssen se irguió bruscamente en la cama, despertando a su cónyuge, la reina Zuleyka. En Tretogor se incorporó y echó mano a su estilete el archiespía Dijkstra, despertando a la cónyuge del ministro de finanzas. En el palacete de Montecalvo se incorporó entre sábanas de damasquino la hechicera Filippa Eilhart, sin despertar a la mujer del conde de Noailles. Se despertaron —con mayor o menor brusquedad— el enano Yarpen Zigrin de Mahakam, el viejo brujo Vesemir en la fortaleza de las montañas de Kaer Morhen, el emplea do de banco Fabio Sachs en la ciudad de Gors Velen, el yarl Crach an Craite sobre la cubierta del drakkar _Ringhorn. _Se despertó la hechicera Fringilla Vigo en el castillo de Beauclair, se despertó la sacerdotisa Sigrdrifa en el santuario de la diosa Freya en la isla de Hindarsfjall. Se despertó Daniel Etcheverry, conde de Garramone, en la fortaleza sitiada de Maribor. Zyvik, decurión de los Coraceros Grises en el fuerte de Ban Gleann. El mercader Dominik Bombastus Houvenaghel en la ciudad de Claremont. Y muchos, muchos otros.

Pocos hubo, sin embargo, que fueran capaces de relacionar estos fenó menos con un hecho concreto y real. Y con una persona real. El azar hizo que tres de aquellas personas pasaran la noche del equinoccio de otoño bajo el mismo techo. En el santuario de la diosa Melitele en Ellander.

—Chotacabras... —gimió el escribanillo Jarre, al tiempo que contemplaba las tinieblas que anegaban el parque del santuario—. Creo que hay miles de ellos, toda una bandada... Gritan por la muerte de alguien... Por la muerte de ella... Está mulléndose...

—¡No digas tonterías! —Triss Merigold se volvió con brusquedad, alzó el puño apretado, durante un instante pareció que iba a empujar o a golpear al muchacho en el pecho—. ¿Es que crees en supersticiones estúpidas? Se acaba septiembre, los pájaros se agrupan para emigrar. ¡Es algo totalmen te natural!

—Ella está muñéndose...

—¡Nadie se muere! —gritó la hechicera, palideciendo de rabia—. Nadie, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Deja de desbarrar!

En el pasillo de la biblioteca aparecieron algunas adeptas a las que les había despertado la alarma nocturna. Sus rostros estaban serios y pá lidos.

—Jarre. —Triss se tranquilizó, le puso la mano al muchacho en el hom bro, apretó con fuerza—. Eres el único hombre en el santuario. Todos te estamos mirando, buscamos en ti apoyo y ayuda. No te está permitido tener miedo, no te está permitido dejarte llevar por el pánico. No nos de fraudes.

Jarre aspiró profundamente, intentó controlar los temblores de sus manos y labios.

—No es el miedo... —susurró, evitando la mirada de la hechicera—. ¡Yo no tengo miedo, solamente me preocupo! Por ella. La vi en mi sueño...

—Yo también la vi. —Triss apretó los labios—. Hemos tenido el mismo sueño, tú, yo y Nenneke. Pero ni una palabra acerca de ello.

—La sangre en su rostro... Tanta sangre...

—Te he pedido que te callaras. Viene Nenneke.

La suma sacerdotisa se acercó a ellos. Tenía el rostro cansado. A la muda pregunta de Triss contestó negando con la cabeza. Al advertir que Jarre abría la boca, se apresuró a hablar:

—Por desgracia, nada. La Persecución Salvaje revoloteó sobre el san tuario, despertó a casi todas, pero ninguna ha tenido visiones. Ni siquiera tan nebulosa como la nuestra. Ve a dormir, muchacho, nada hay aquí para ti. ¡Chicas, volved al dormitorio!

Se restregó el rostro y los ojos con las dos manos.

—Eh... ¡Equinoccio! Maldita noche... Acuéstate, Triss. No podemos ha cer nada.

—Esta impotencia me vuelve loca. —La hechicera apretó los puños—. Sólo de pensar que ella está sufriendo, que sangra, que la amenaza un... ¡Maldita sea, si supiera qué hacer!

Nenneke, la suma sacerdotisa del santuario de Melitele, se dio la vuelta.

—¿Y no has probado a rezar?

Al sur, allá al otro lado de los Montes de Amell, en Ebbing, en el país llamado Pereplut, en los extensos cenagales formados por la intersección de los ríos Velda, Lete y Arete, en un lugar a unas ochocientas millas a vuelo de cuervo de la ciudad de Ellander y del santuario de Melitele, al alba, una pesadilla despertó con brusquedad al anciano eremita llamado Vysogota. Una vez despierto, Vysogota no pudo recordar de ninguna ma nera el contenido de lo soñado, pero una extraña desazón le impidió conci liar de nuevo el sueño.

—Frío, frío, brrr —dijo para sí Vysogota, mientras caminaba por un sende ro entre los arbustos—. Frío, frío, brrr.

La trampa siguiente estaba vacía. Ni una sola rata almizclera. Un día de caza sin suerte. Vysogota limpió el barro y las escamas de helechos que cubrían la trampa, mientras mascullaba una maldición y sorbía los mocos por su helada nariz.

—Frío, brrr, ay, ay —dijo, andando en dirección al pantano—. ¡Y toda vía no es más que septiembre! ¡Si no han pasado más que cuatro días después del equinoccio! Ja, no recuerdo unos fríos así en todo el tiempo de mi vida. ¡Y llevo vivo mucho tiempo!

La siguiente trampa, la penúltima, también estaba vacía. Vysogota ya no tenía ganas ni de blasfemar.

—Es a todas luces cierto —chocheaba mientras iba caminando— que el clima se enfría de año en año. Y ahora parece que el efecto del enfriamiento comienza a acelerarse como una avalancha. Ja, los elfos lo habían previsto hace ya mucho, pero, ¿quién creía en las predicciones de los elfos?

Unas alitas se agitaron de nuevo por encima de la cabeza del anciano, cruzaron unas siluetas grises e increíblemente rápidas. La niebla sobre los cenagales resonó de nuevo con el chillido repentino y salvaje de los chota cabras, con el rápido palmoteo de las alas. Vysogota no prestó atención a los pájaros. No era supersticioso y siempre había muchos chotacabras en el pantano, sobre todo al amanecer, cuando volaban en grupos tan cerra dos que daba hasta miedo de que se chocaran con la cabeza de uno. Bueno, puede que no siempre hubiera tantos como aquel día, puede que no siempre gritaran de forma tan tétrica... Pero en fin, en los últimos tiempos la naturaleza hacía extravagantes travesuras y los fenómenos extraños se sucedían unos a otros, cada uno aún más extraño que el anterior.

Estaba sacando del agua la última trampa, también vacía, cuando es cuchó el relincho de un caballo. Los chotacabras quebraron su canto de inmediato, como a una orden.

En los cenagales de Pereplut había sotos secos, situados en lugares más altos, cubiertos de abedules negros, de alisos, de sangüeños, de cornejos yendrinos. La mayor parte de los sotos estaban rodeados de tal modo por los tremedales que era completamente imposible que caballo alguno o jine te que no conociera las sendas consiguiera llegar hasta ellos. Y sin embargo los relinchos —Vysogota los escuchó de nuevo— llegaban precisamente desde uno de aquellos sotos.

La curiosidad venció a la prudencia.

Vysogota no entendía mucho de caballos y sus razas, pero era un esteta y sabía reconocer y apreciar la belleza. Y el caballo moro de pelaje brillante como la antracita que contempló perfilándose contra los troncos de abedu les era extraordinariamente hermoso. Era la verdadera quintaesencia de la belleza. Era tan hermoso que parecía irreal.

Pero era real. Y también era real la forma en que estaba atrapado en una trampa, enredado con las cinchas y la cabezada en el abrazo rojo sangre de las ramas de sangüeño. Cuando Vysogota se acercó más, el ca ballo alzó las orejas, pateó de tal modo que el suelo tembló, meneó la gra ciosa cabeza, se dio la vuelta. Ahora se veía que era una yegua. También se veía otra cosa. Una cosa que hizo que el corazón de Vysogota comenzara a latir como si se hubiera vuelto loco y que unas invisibles pinzas de adrenalina le apretaran la garganta.

Detrás del caballo, en un agujero poco profundo, yacía un cadáver.

Vysogota tiró su saco al suelo. Y se avergonzó de su primer pensamien to, que había sido darse la vuelta y salir huyendo. Se acercó más, mante niendo la prudencia, porque la yegua negra pateaba el suelo, había bajado las orejas, regañaba los dientes por encima de la embocadura y sólo espe raba la ocasión adecuada para morderle o darle una coz.

El cadáver era el cuerpo de un muchacho de menos de veinte años de edad. Estaba tendido con el rostro hacia la tierra, con una mano bajo el cuerpo y la otra extendida hacia un lado y con los dedos clavados en la tierra. El muchacho llevaba puesto un juboncillo de ante, unos ceñidos pantalones de cuero y unas botas élficas con hebillas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Vysogota se inclinó y en aquel preciso momento el cadáver lanzó un fuerte gemido. La yegua mora dio un relincho agudo y golpeteó con los cascos en la tierra.

El ermitaño se arrodilló, le dio la vuelta con cuidado al herido. Echó la cabeza para atrás en un movimiento automático y silbó al ver la terrible máscara de sangre coagulada y suciedad que el muchacho tenía en lugar de rostro. Apartó con delicadeza el musgo, las hojas y la arena de los labios cubiertos de mocos y babas, intentó arrancar la maraña de cabellos pega dos con sangre a la mejilla. El herido gimió sordamente, se tensó. Y comen zó a tiritar. Vysogota le retiró los cabellos del rostro.

—Una muchacha —dijo en voz alta, sin poder creer lo que tenía delan te—. Es una muchacha.

Si aquel día después de caer la noche alguien se hubiera arrastrado furti vamente hasta aquella cabaña perdida entre los cenagales, con su hundi do tejado de bálago cubierto de musgo, si alguien hubiera mirado a través de las rendijas de los postigos, habría visto en su interior, a la escasa luz de unas lamparillas de aceite, a una muchacha con la cabeza cubierta por gruesos vendajes que estaba descansando en una inmovilidad casi de ca dáver sobre un camastro cubierto de pieles. Habría visto también a un viejecillo de barba gris en forma de cuña y largos cabellos blancos que le caían sobre los hombros y las espaldas desde los bordes de una gran calva que le alargaba la frente hasta más allá de la coronilla. Hubiera distingui do cómo el viejecillo encendía otra vez una vela de sebo, cómo colocaba sobre la mesa un reloj de arena, cómo afilaba la pluma, cómo se inclinaba sobre un pliego de pergamino. Y cómo se quedaba ensimismado y hablaba algo consigo mismo, meditabundo, sin levantar ojo de la muchacha que yacía sobre el camastro.

Pero aquello no era posible. Nadie podía verlo. La choza del ermitaño Vysogota estaba bien escondida entre las ciénagas. En un despoblado cu bierto eternamente por la niebla, donde nadie se atrevía a penetrar.

—Escribamos —Vysogota sumergió la pluma en la tinta— lo que sucede. Hace tres horas del suceso. Reconocimiento: vulnus incisivum, herida de corte, realizada con mucha fuerza con una herramienta afilada desconoci da, seguramente de hoja curva. Abarca la parte izquierda del rostro, co mienza bajo la región malar, corre a través de la mejilla y alcanza hasta la región temporomasticular. La parte más profunda de la herida, que llega hasta el periostio, es al principio, bajo la órbita ocular, sobre el hueso malar. Tiempo estimado que transcurrió desde que las heridas fueron pro ducidas hasta el momento de la primera cura: diez horas.

La pluma chirriaba en el pergamino, pero el chirrido no duró más que unos instantes. Y unas líneas. Vysogota no consideraba digno de anotar todo lo que se decía a sí mismo.

—Volviendo al tratamiento de las heridas —continuó al cabo el anciano con los ojos fijos en la palpitante y crepitante llama de la vela de sebo—, escribiremos lo siguiente. No seccioné los bordes de la lesión, me limité tan sólo a retirar unos cuantos desgarros que no estaban ensangrentados y por supuesto los coágulos. Limpié las heridas con un extracto de corteza de sauce. Retiré la suciedad y los cuerpos extraños. La cosí. Con hilo de cáñamo. Otro tipo de hilo, escribámoslo, no estaba a mi disposición. Dis puse una compresa de árnica de montaña y coloqué una muselina forman do un vendaje.

Un ratón correteó por el centro del cuarto. Vysogota le echó un pedacito de pan. La muchacha en el jergón respiró intranquila, gimió en sueños.

—Ocho horas después del incidente. El estado de la enferma: sin cambios. El estado del médico... o sea, el mío, mejoró, puesto que me reparé con un tanto de sueño... Puedo continuar con las notas. Conviene pues transcribir en estas hojas algo de información acerca de mi paciente. Para las generacio nes futuras. Si acaso alguna generación futura fuera capaz de llegar hasta estos pantanos antes de que todo esto se pudra y se deshaga en cenizas.

Vysogota suspiró con fuerza, mojó la pluma y la limpió con el borde del tintero.

—En lo tocante a la paciente —murmuró—, que quede anotado lo que sigue. La edad, por lo que aparenta, unos dieciséis años, alta, la constitu ción es más bien delgada, pero al menos no es débil, no muestra señales de desnutrición. Musculatura y constitución física son más bien típicas de las elfas jóvenes, pero no se advierte característica alguna de mestizaje... hasta cuarterona inclusive. Un porcentaje más bajo de sangre élfica pue de, como es sabido, no dejar huella.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Vysogota de que no había escrito en la página ni una sola runa, ni una sola palabra. Apoyó la pluma en el papel pero la tinta se había secado. El viejecillo no se inmutó.

—Que quede anotado también —continuó— que la muchacha nunca ha parido. Y también que en el cuerpo no tiene señal antigua alguna, cica triz, alforza, rastro ninguno de los que depositan el trabajo duro, los acci dentes, la vida arriesgada. Lo acentúo: hablo aquí de señales antiguas. Señales recientes no le faltan en todo el cuerpo. A la muchacha la golpea ron. Una verdadera paliza y de ningún modo a manos de su padre. Segura mente le dieron de patadas también.

«Encontré también en su cuerpo una señal bastante extraña... Humm, que quede esto escrito para bien de la ciencia... En la ingle, junto al monte de Venus, la muchacha tiene tatuada una rosa roja.

Vysogota contempló absorto la punta afilada de la pluma, después de lo cual la sumergió en el tintero. Esta vez, sin embargo, no olvidó el objetivo con el que había hecho esto: comenzó a cubrir el papel con líneas regulares de escritura inclinada. Siguió escribiendo hasta que se secó la pluma.

—Medio inconsciente, gritaba y hablaba —continuó—. Su acento y la forma de expresión, si descontamos las continuas expresiones intercala das en el argot obsceno de los delincuentes, producen bastante confusión, son difíciles de ubicar, pero me arriesgaría a afirmar que proceden más bien del norte que del sur. Algunas palabras...

De nuevo rasgó el pergamino con la pluma, no demasiado tiempo, mu cho menos de lo necesario para poder escribir todo lo que había dicho un instante antes. Después de lo cual siguió con su monólogo, exactamente allí donde lo había interrumpido.

—Algunas palabras, nombres y apelativos que la muchacha balbuceó en su fiebre son dignos de ser recordados. E investigados. Todo apunta a que una persona muy, pero que muy poco corriente ha encontrado el ca mino hasta la varga del viejo Vysogota...

Guardó silencio durante un rato, escuchando.

—Ojalá —murmuró— que la varga del viejo Vysogota no se convierta en el final de su camino.

Vysogota se inclinó sobre el pergamino e incluso apoyó en él la pluma, pero no escribió nada, ni una sola runa. Arrojó la pluma sobre la mesa. Jadeó por un instante, murmuró con furia, se sonó los mocos. Miró al lecho, prestó atención a los sonidos que le llegaban desde allí.

—Hay que advertir y apuntar —dijo con voz cansada— que está muy mal. Todos mis esfuerzos y tratamientos puedan resultar insuficientes y el celo puede resultar baldío. Mis temores eran bien fundados. La herida está infectada. La muchacha tiene una fiebre muy alta. Se han presentado ya tres de los cuatros síntomas principales de un fuerte estado inflamatorio. Rubor, calor y tumor son fáciles de advertir en este momento a ojo y tacto. Cuando pase el shock postaccidental aparecerá el cuarto: dolor. Que que de escrito que ha pasado ya cerca de medio siglo desde que me dedicara a la práctica de la medicina, percibo cómo estos años pesan sobre mi memo ria y la agilidad de mis dedos. No sé hacer mucho, todavía menos puedo hacer. Apenas tengo remedios y medicamentos. Toda mi esperanza yace en los mecanismos de defensa de un organismo joven...

—Doce horas desde el incidente. Conforme a lo esperado, ha aparecido el cuarto síntoma principal de la inflamación: dolor. La enferma grita de do lor, la fiebre y los temblores se incrementan. No tengo nada, ningún medi camento que pueda darle. Dispongo de una pequeña cantidad de elixir de estramonio, pero la muchacha está demasiado débil para sobrevivir a su acción. Tengo también algo de acónito, pero el acónito la mataría al ins tante.

—Quince horas desde el incidente. Amanece. La enferma está inconscien te. La fiebre sube con fuerza, los temblores se acrecientan. Aparte de esto aparece una fuerte contracción de los músculos del rostro. Si se trata del tétanos, la muchacha está perdida. Tengamos sin embargo la esperanza de que se trate tan sólo de los nervios faciales... O del trigémino. O de ambos... La muchacha quedará desfigurada... pero estará viva...

Vysogota miró al pergamino en el que no había escrito ni una runa, ni una sola palabra.

—A condición —dijo en voz baja— de que sobreviva a la infección.

—Veinte horas desde el incidente. La fiebre crece. Rubor, calor, tumor y dolor alcanzan, me da la impresión, el punto culminante. Pero la mucha cha no tiene posibilidades de vivir siquiera hasta alcanzar esas fronteras. Así que escribiré... Yo, Vysogota de Corvo, no creo en la existencia de los dioses. Pero si por una casualidad existieran, pido que tomen bajo su pro tección a esta muchacha. Y que me perdonen a mí lo que he hecho... Si es que lo que he hecho resultara ser un error.

Vysogota soltó la pluma, se restregó los párpados, que tenía hinchados y le picaban, apoyó los puños en las sienes.

—Le he dado una mezcla de estramonio y acónito —dijo con voz sor da—. Las próximas horas decidirán todo.

No estaba durmiendo, tan sólo daba unas cabezadas, cuando un golpe y un estruendo, a los que acompañaba un gemido, lo sacaron del duermeve la. Un gemido más bien de rabia que de dolor.

En el exterior clareaba el día, las rendijas de las contraventanas deja ban apenas pasar unos débiles rayos de luz. La arena del reloj había caído del todo, y hacía mucho. Vysogota, como de costumbre, había olvidado darle la vuelta. La lamparilla apenas temblaba, la llama de color rubí del hogar iluminaba levemente los rincones de la choza. El viejo se levantó, retiró el improvisado biombo de mantas que separaban el lecho del resto del cuarto para darle un poco de tranquilidad a la enferma.

La enferma ya había conseguido levantarse del suelo sobre el que se había caído sólo un momento antes, estaba sentada enderezada en la ori lla del camastro, intentaba rascarse el rostro bajo el vendaje. Vysogota tosió.

—Te pedí que no te levantaras. Estás demasiado débil. Si quieres algo, llámame. Siempre estoy cerca.

—Pues yo lo que no quiero es que estés cerca —dijo bajito, a media voz, pero muy claro—. Quiero mear.

Cuando él volvió a recoger el orinal, ella estaba tendida en el camastro, de espaldas, masajeándose el vendaje que apretaba la mejilla y cubría la frente y el cuello con cintas de vendas. Cuando al cabo de un rato regresó, ella no había cambiado de posición.

—¿Cuatro jornadas? —preguntó, mientras miraba al techo.

—Cinco. Ha pasado casi un día desde que hablamos por última vez. Has dormido una jornada entera. Eso está bien. Necesitas dormir.

—Me siento mejor.

—Estoy contento de oírlo. Vamos a quitar el vendaje. Te ayudaré a sen tarte. Agárrate a mi mano.

La herida cicatrizaba bien, estaba seca, esta vez retiró el vendaje casi sin dolorosos tirones al separarlo de la costra. La muchacha se tocó con cuidado la mejilla. Frunció el ceño, pero Vysogota sabía que no sólo era el dolor. Se aseguraba de la extensión de la mutilación, tomaba consciencia de la gravedad de la herida. Se aseguraba, sintiendo espanto, de que lo que había sentido al tacto antes no había sido una pesadilla producida por la fiebre.

—¿Tienes aquí un espejo?

—No tengo —mintió.

Ella lo miró, quizá completamente consciente por vez primera.

—¿Eso quiere decir que está tan mal? —preguntó, pasando la mano con cuidado por las costuras.

—Es un corte muy amplio —masculló, molesto consigo mismo por ex plicarse y justificarse ante una mocosa—. Todavía tienes la cara muy infla mada. Dentro de unos días te quitaré las costuras, hasta entonces te pon dré árnica y extracto de sauce. Ya no te vendaré toda la cabeza. La herida cicatriza muy bien.

Ella no respondió. Movía los labios y las mandíbulas, arrugaba la cara y fruncía el ceño, probando qué le dejaba hacer la herida y qué no.

—He hecho caldo de paloma. ¿Quieres?

—Quiero. Pero esta vez lo intentaré sola. Es denigrante que le den de comer a una como a una paralítica.

Comió largo rato. Se llevaba a la boca la cuchara de madera con tanto esfuerzo como si pesara dos libras. Pero pudo hacerlo sin ayuda de Vysogota, quien la observaba con interés. Vysogota era curioso y ardía de curiosidad. Sabía que junto con el regreso de la muchacha a la salud comenzaría el intercambio de palabras que podría arrojar algo de luz al misterioso asun to. Lo sabía y no podía esperar hasta ese momento. Llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo solo en aquel despoblado.

La muchacha terminó de comer, se tumbó sobre los cojines. Durante un rato miró como muerta al techo, luego volvió la cabeza. Sus extraordi narios ojos verdes, pensó otra vez Vysogota, le daban a su rostro un aspec to de inocencia infantil, lo que en aquel momento resaltaba con la mejilla horriblemente mutilada. Vysogota conocía aquel tipo de belleza, los gran des ojos de un niño eterno, una fisonomía que producía una simpatía ins tintiva. Una muchacha eterna, incluso cuando su vigésimo, incluso su trigésimo cumpleaños hubiera caído ya en el olvido. Sí. Vysogota conocía bien aquel tipo de belleza. Su segunda mujer había sido así. Su hija era así.

—Tengo que irme de aquí —dijo de pronto la muchacha—. Y rápido. Me están persiguiendo. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé —afirmó con la cabeza—. Fueron éstas las primeras palabras que dijiste que pese a las apariencias no eran delirios. Más exactamente, casi de las primeras. Porque lo primero que preguntaste fue por tu caballo y tu espada. En este orden. Cuando te aseguré que tanto el caballo como la espada estaban en buena custodia, te entró la sospecha de que yo era un aliado de no sé qué Bonhart y de que no te estaba curando, sino que te sometía a la tortura de darte esperanzas. Cuando, no sin esfuerzo, te sa qué de tu error, te presentaste a ti misma como Falka y me agradeciste que te hubiera salvado.

—Eso está bien. —Clavó la cabeza en la almohada, como queriendo evitar la necesidad de mirarle a los ojos—. Eso está bien, el que no olvidara agradecértelo. Yo lo recuerdo como entre la niebla. No sé lo que era sueño y lo que era realidad. Temía no haber dado las gracias. No me llamo Falka.

—También me enteré de ello, aunque más bien por casualidad. Lo dijis te durante la fiebre.

—Soy una fugitiva —dijo sin volver la cabeza—. Una prófuga. Es peli groso darme refugio. Es peligroso saber cómo me llamo de verdad. Tengo que subirme a mi caballo y huir antes de que me descubran...

—Hace un momento —dijo él con voz suave— tenías problemas para sentarte en el orinal. No sé muy bien cómo ibas a poder sentarte en el caballo. Pero te aseguro que aquí estás a salvo. Nadie te descubrirá.

—Me seguirán, estoy segura. Seguirán los rastros, registrarán los alre dedores...

—Tranquilízate. Llueve todos los días, nadie encontrará las huellas. Estás en un despoblado, en un desierto. En casa de un eremita, que se aisló del mundo. Para que no fuera fácil encontrarlo. Sin embargo, si quie res puedo buscar una forma de llevar noticias sobre ti a tus parientes o a tus amigos.

—No sabes siquiera quién soy...

—Eres una muchacha herida —le cortó—. Que huye de alguien que no vacila en herir a muchachas. ¿Quieres que lleve alguna noticia?

—No hay a quién —respondió al cabo, y Vysogota percibió un cambio en el tono de voz—. Mis amigos están muertos. Los mataron a todos.

Él no contestó.

—Yo soy la muerte —continuó, con una voz extraña—. Todo el que me conoce muere.

—No todos —negó él mirándola con atención—. No el Bonhart ése cuyo nombre gritabas en sueños, ése ante el que ahora quieres huir. Vuestro en cuentro te ha perjudicado más a ti que a él. ¿Fue él... quien te hirió el rostro?

—No. —Ella apretó los labios para ahogar algo que podía ser un gemido o una maldición—. Fue Antillo el que me hirió en la cara. Stefan Skellen. Y Bonhart... Bonhart me hirió mucho más hondo. Más profundamente. ¿Ha blé de ello durante la fiebre?

—Tranquilízate. Estás débil, deberías evitar todo movimiento brusco.

—Me llamo Ciri.

—Te pondré una compresa con árnica, Ciri.

—Espera... un momento. Dame un espejo.

—Te he dicho...

—¡Por favor!

Él obedeció, llegó a la conclusión de que era necesario, que no se podía esperar más. Incluso trajo una lamparilla. Para que ella pudiera ver mejor lo que le habían hecho a su rostro.

—Vaya, sí —dijo con la voz quebrada, distinta—. Sí. Tal y como me lo imaginaba. Casi como me lo imaginaba.

Él salió, y corrió tras de sí el improvisado biombo de mantas.

Ella intentó sollozar bajito, para que no se la oyera. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas.

Al día siguiente Vysogota le quitó la mitad de los puntos. Ciri se masajeó la mejilla, silbó como una serpiente, quejándose de un fuerte dolor en el oído y resintiéndose en el cuello cerca de la mandíbula. Pese a ello se levantó, se vistió y salió al exterior. Vysogota no protestó. La acompañó. No necesitó ayudarla ni sujetarla. La muchacha estaba sana y era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Sólo se detuvo cuando llegó afuera, se sujetó al marco de la puerta y a las bisagras.

—Pero... —espiró bruscamente—. ¡Pero qué frío! ¿Una helada? ¿Ya es invierno? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en la cama? ¿Semanas?

—Exactamente seis días. Hoy es el quinto día de octubre. Pero se anun cia un octubre muy, muy frío.

—¿El cinco de octubre? —frunció el ceño, silbó sintiendo dolor al hacer lo—. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Dos semanas?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dos semanas?

—No importa. —Se encogió de hombros—. Puede que yo me equivo que... O puede que no. Dime, ¿qué es lo que apesta tanto aquí?

—Pieles. Cazo ratas almizcleras, castores, visones y nutrias, curto sus pieles. Hasta un ermitaño tiene que vivir de algo.

—¿Dónde está mi caballo?

—En el establo.

La yegua negra les saludó con un sonoro relincho y la cabra de Vysogota la secundó con un balido en el que se percibía un gran disgusto por la necesidad de tener que compartir su habitáculo con otro inquilino. Ciri abrazó el cuello del caballo, le palmeteó, le acarició la crin.

—¿Dónde está mi silla? ¿El telliz? ¿Los arreos?

—Aquí.

Él no protestó, no le hizo observación alguna, no expresó su opinión. Guardó silencio, apoyado en su bastón. No se movió cuando ella jadeó al intentar levantar la silla, no se inmutó cuando ella se tambaleó por el peso y cayó torpemente sobre el suelo cubierto de paja, lanzando un sonoro gemi do. No se acercó a ella, no la ayudó a levantarse. La observaba con atención.

—Bueno, vale —dijo Ciri con los dientes apretados, mientras empujaba a la yegua, que estaba intentando meter la nariz por el cuello de su camisa—. Está todo claro. ¡Pero yo tengo que irme de aquí, joder! ¡Tengo que irme!

—¿Adonde? —preguntó él con voz fría.

Ella se masajeó el rostro, todavía seguía sentada sobre la paja, junto a la silla.

—Lo más lejos posible.

Vysogota asintió con la cabeza, como si la respuesta le satisficiera, lo aclarara todo y no dejara lugar a duda. Ciri se levantó con esfuerzo. Ni siquiera intentó inclinarse a por la silla y los arreos. Sólo comprobó si la yegua tenía avena y heno en el pesebre, comenzó a limpiar las pajas de la crin y los costados del caballo. Vysogota esperó en silencio hasta que suce dió. La muchacha se afirmó en el poste que sujetaba el techo, se quedó pálida como la pared. Él le ofreció el báculo sin decir palabra.

—No me pasa nada, es sólo que...

—Sólo que la cabeza te da vueltas porque estás enferma y tienes menos fuerzas que un recién nacido. Volvamos. Tienes que tumbarte.

A la puesta del sol, habiendo dormido sus buenas horas, Ciri salió de nuevo. Vysogota, que volvía del río, se tropezó con ella junto a un seto natural de zarzas.

—No salgas demasiado lejos de la varga —dijo en tono acre—. En pri mer lugar, estás demasiado débil...

—Me siento mejor.

—En segundo, es peligroso. Alrededor hay un enorme pantano, un ca ñaveral sin fin. No conoces los senderos, puedes perderte o ahogarte en los lodazales.

—Y tú —señaló el saco que el ermitaño iba arrastrando— conoces los senderos, por supuesto. E incluso vas por ellos no demasiado lejos, por lo que el pantano no debe de ser tan grande. Curtes pieles para vivir, está claro. Kelpa, mi yegua, tiene avena y yo no veo aquí sembrados. Hemos comido pollo y gachas de cebada. Y pan. Pan de verdad, no chuscos. No creo que el pan te lo haya dado un trampero. Así que eso significa que hay un pueblo por los alrededores.

—Una deducción sin fallo —confirmó él con serenidad—, Ciertamente, me traen las provisiones de la aldea más cercana. La más cercana, pero que no está para nada cerca, se halla en los límites de la ciénaga. El pan tano linda con el río. Cambio mis pieles por víveres que me traen en una canoa. Pan, cebada, harina, sal, queso, a veces un conejo o un pollo. A veces noticias.

No hubo preguntas, así que continuó.

—Una horda de gente a caballo estuvo dos veces en el poblado buscan do a alguien. La primera vez advirtieron a los aldeanos de que no te escon dieran, amenazaron con hierro y fuego si llegaras a ser capturada en el pueblo. La segunda vez prometieron una recompensa. Por encontrar el cadáver. Tus perseguidores están convencidos de que yaces muerta en los bosques, en alguna hoya o barranco.

—Y no descansarán —murmuró— hasta que no encuentren el cuerpo. Lo sé bien. Tienen que tener alguna prueba de que no estoy viva. Sin esa prueba no renunciarán. Buscarán por todos lados. Y al final llegarán hasta aquí...

—Les interesas mucho —advirtió él—. Aun diría más, les interesas de un modo extraordinario...

Ella apretó los labios.

—No tengas miedo. Me iré antes de que me encuentren. No te expondré a peligro... No tengas miedo.

—¿Por qué supones que tengo miedo? —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué motivo hay para estar atemorizado? Aquí no llegará nadie, nadie será ca paz de encontrarte aquí. Pero si sacas las napias fuera de las cañas, te toparás de frente con tus perseguidores.

—En otras palabras —ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza en un gesto de desafío—, que tengo que quedarme aquí. ¿Eso es lo que querías decir?

—No eres una prisionera. Puedes irte cuando gustes. Mejor dicho: cuando seas capaz. Pero puedes también quedarte aquí y esperar. Llegará el día en que tus perseguidores se cansen. Siempre se cansan, antes o después. Siempre. Puedes creerme. Lo conozco bien.

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha brillaron al mirarlo.

—Al fin y al cabo —dijo deprisa el ermitaño, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y rehuía su mirada—, harás lo que quieras. Repito, no te retendré aquí.

—Sin embargo, hoy no me iré —resopló—. Me siento débil... y el sol se va a poner... y no conozco las sendas. Así que vamos a la choza. Me he quedado helada.

—Has dicho que llevo aquí seis jornadas. ¿Es eso cierto?

—¿Por qué iba a mentir?

—No te alteres. Estoy intentando calcular los días... Yo me escapé... me hirieron... en el día del Equilibrio. El veintitrés de septiembre. Si prefieres contar como los elfos, el último día de Lammas.

—Eso no es posible.

—¿Por qué iba a mentir? —gritó y gimió, al tiempo que se tocaba el rostro. Vysogota la miró con serenidad.

—No sé por qué —dijo con la voz gélida—. Pero yo he sido médico, Ciri. Hace mucho, pero todavía sé distinguir una herida hecha diez horas antes de una hecha cuatro días antes. Te encontré el veintisiete de septiembre. Así que te hirieron el veintiséis. El tercer día de Velen, si prefieres contar como los elfos. Tres días después del equinoccio.

—Me hirieron en el mismo equinoccio.

—Eso no es posible, Ciri. Debes de haber equivocado la fecha.

—De eso nada. Tú eres el que tiene algún calendario de ermitaño pasa do de moda.

—Como quieras. ¿Tanta importancia tiene?

—No. No tiene ninguna.

Tres días después Vysogota le retiró los últimos puntos. Tenía todos los motivos para estar satisfecho y orgulloso de su obra: la línea de costura era recta y limpia, no había que temer al tatuaje de la suciedad entremetida en la herida. Sin embargo, al cirujano le echó a perder la satisfacción el ver a Ciri en lúgubre silencio contemplando la cicatriz desde diversos ángulos conun espejo e intentando esconderla —sin resultado— arrojando sus cabellos sobre la mejilla. La sutura la afeaba. Un hecho es un hecho. No había nada que hacer. Nada le ayudaba el fingir que no era así. Todavía roja, tumefacta como una soga, punteada con las huellas del aguijón de la aguja y marcada con las señales de los hilos, la cicatriz tenía un aspecto

verdaderamente macabro. Cabía la posibilidad de que ese estado sufriera una mejora lenta o incluso rápida. Sin embargo, Vysogota sabía que no había posibilidad de que la cicatriz desapareciera y dejara de afearla.

Ciri se sentía mucho mejor, pero para asombro y satisfacción de Vysogota ya no hablaba de partir. Sacó del establo a su yegua negra Kelpa. Vysogota sabía que en el norte se llamaba kelpa a unas algas, un peligroso mons truo marino que según la superstición podía adoptar la forma de un hermoso caballo, un delfín o incluso una bella mujer, pero que en realidad siempre tenía el aspecto de un montón de hierbas. Ciri ensilló a la yegua y cabalgó alrededor del corral y la choza, después de lo cual Kelpa volvió al establo para hacerle compañía a la cabra, mientras que Ciri regresó a la choza para hacerle compañía a Vysogota. Hasta, seguramente por aburri miento, lo ayudó en su trabajo. Mientras él separaba las pieles de nutria por su tamaño y su tono, ella dividía las ratas almizcleras en dorsos y vientres, y extendía las pieles a lo largo de una mesita que habían metido en la casa. Por lo que se veía, tenía los dedos hábiles.

Precisamente durante esta tarea tuvo lugar una conversación bastante extraña entre ellos.

—No sabes quién soy. Ni siquiera te puedes imaginar quién soy.

Ella repitió varias veces esta afirmación banal y eso le incomodó a él un tanto. Por supuesto no dejó que ella se diera cuenta de su fastidio, le hu biera rebajado el traicionar sus sentimientos ante una mocosa como ésa. No, no podía dejar que pasara esto, pero tampoco podía traicionar la curio sidad que lo devoraba.

Una curiosidad que en suma carecía de motivos, porque se podía ima ginar sin esfuerzo quién era. En los tiempos de Vysogota las bandas juve niles tampoco eran una rareza. Los años que habían transcurrido no ha bían conseguido eliminar tampoco la fuerza magnética con que estas cua drillas atraían a la muchachada ávida de aventuras y fuertes emociones. Muy a menudo para su perdición. Los mocosos que salían de ello con una cicatriz en el rostro podían decir que habían tenido suerte. A los menos felices les esperaban torturas, el patíbulo, el hacha o el palo..

Bah, desde tiempos de Vysogota sólo había cambiado una cosa: la pro gresiva emancipación. Las bandas atraían no sólo a los jovenzuelos sino también a las pipiolas alocadas, que cambiaban la sillita, la rueca y la espera del casorio por el caballo, la espada y las aventuras.

Vysogota no le dijo aquello directamente. Lo comentó dando rodeos. Pero de tal modo que ella pudiera saber que él lo sabía. Para hacerla cons ciente de que si aquí había algún enigma, con toda seguridad no era ella: una muchacha que andaba por los caminos con una banda de bandoleros adolescentes y que había escapado por milagro de una trampa. Una mocosa desfigurada que intentaba a toda costa rodearse de una aura enigmática...

—No sabes quién soy. Pero no tengas miedo. Me iré pronto. No te ex pondré a peligro.

Vysogota estaba ya harto.

—No me amenaza peligro alguno —dijo él con aspereza—. ¿Cuál podría ser? Incluso si tus perseguidores aparecen por aquí, lo que dudo, ¿qué mal me pueden hacer? Otorgar ayuda a un delincuente huido es merecedor de castigo, pero no en el caso de un ermitaño, puesto que el ermitaño no es consciente de las cosas del mundo. Mi privilegio es albergar a todo aquél que llegue hasta mi rincón. Bien has dicho: no sé quién eres. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo, un ermitaño, quién eres, el delito que has cometido y por qué te persigue la ley? ¿Y qué ley? Si yo ni siquiera sé qué ley es la que rige en estos alrededores ni de quién es la jurisdicción. Ni me interesa. Soy un ermitaño.

Se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado sobre su eremitismo. Pero no cedió. Los verdes ojos de ella llenos de furia le atravesaban como si fueran cuchillas.

—Soy un pobre eremita. Muerto para el mundo y sus trabajos. Soy un hombre sencillo y sin instrucción, ignorante de los asuntos mundanos...

Había exagerado.

—¡Seguro! —gritó ella, arrojando la piel y el cuchillo al suelo—. ¿Me tomas por tonta o qué? Pues no te pienses que soy tonta. ¡Ermitaño, pobre eremita! Cuando no estabas eché un vistazo por aquí. Miré allí, en el rincón, en aquel quicio no demasiado limpio. ¿De dónde han salido tantos libros de ciencias que hay sobre las estanterías, eh, hombre sencillo y sin instrucción?

Vysogota echó una piel de nutria sobre el jergón.

—Antes vivía aquí un cobrador de impuestos —dijo inmutable—. Ésos ton catastros y libros de contabilidad.

—Mientes. —Ciri frunció el rostro, se masajeó la cicatriz—. ¡Mientes a todas luces!

El no respondió, haciendo como que evaluaba el tono de otra piel.

—Te piensas —siguió la muchacha al cabo— que porque tienes barba, arrugas y cien años a cuestas vas a engañar sin esfuerzo a una moza inocente, ¿eh? Pues te diré: a la primera pardilla que pasara por aquí pue de que la engañaras. Pero yo no soy una pardilla.

Él alzó las cejas en una interrogación muda y retadora. Ella no le hizo esperar mucho.

—Yo, mi señor ermitaño, he estudiado en lugares donde había muchos libros, y también algunos con los mismos títulos que hay en tus estanterías. Conozco muchos de esos títulos.

Vysogota alzó todavía más las cejas. Ella le miró directamente a los

—Cosas raras —otorgó Ciri— parlotea esta cerdita toda sucia, esta huér fana harapienta, ha de ser una ladrona o una bandolera, que la encontra ron en el arroyo con la jeta hecha polvo. Y sin embargo has de saber, ermitaño, que yo he leído la _Historia _de Roderick de Novembre. Repasé, y más de una vez, la obra que lleva el título de _Materiae medicae. _Conozco el _Herbarius, _el mismo que tienes en tu estantería. También sé lo que signifi ca la cruz de armiño sobre escudo rojo que aparece en los lomos de los libros. Es la señal de que los editó la Universidad de Oxenfurt.

Se detuvo, seguía observándolo con atención. Vysogota guardó silencio, hacía esfuerzos para que su rostro no delatara nada.

—Por eso pienso —dijo Ciri, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un movi miento típico suyo, orgulloso y un tanto violento— que tú no eres para nada un simplón ni un ermitaño. Que para nada has muerto para el mun do sino que has huido de él. Y te escondes aquí, en los despoblados, en mascarado entre apariencias y cañaverales sin fin.

—Si así es —Vysogota sonrió—, entonces nuestra suerte se ha unido en forma harto extraña, mi leída señorita. En forma grandemente enigmática nos reunió el destino. Al fin y al cabo, tú también, Ciri, te ocultas. Al fin y al cabo, tú también, Ciri, con destreza tejes a tu alrededor un velo de apa riencias. Yo anciano soy, y lleno de sospechas y amargado por la descon fianza de la edad...

—¿Desconfías de mí?

—Desconfío del mundo, Ciri. De un mundo donde las engañosas apa riencias adoptan la máscara de la verdad para sacar a la luz otra verdad, falsa, por decirlo pronto y mal, una verdad que también intenta engañar. De un mundo en el que el escudo de la Universidad de Oxenfurt se pinta sobre las puertas de las mancebías. De un mundo en el que bandoleras heridas se las dan de ser señoritas versadas, sabias y hasta puede que de noble cuna, intelectuales y eruditas que leen a Roderick de Novembre y conocen el sello de la Academia. Contra todas las apariencias. Contra el hecho de que ellas mismas portan otra señal. Un tatuaje de bandido. Una rosa roja grabada en la ingle.

—Cierto, tenías razón. —Apretó los labios y su rostro se cubrió de un rubor tan intenso que la línea de la cicatriz parecía negra—. Eres un viejo amargado. Y un rancio metomentodo.

—En mi estantería, detrás de la cortina —señaló él con un movimiento de cabeza—, está el _Aen N'og Mab Taedh'morc, _una colección de cuentos élficos y de profecías en verso. Hay allí una fábula que concuerda con esta situación y esta conversación. Es la historia de un cuervo provecto y una golondrina nuevita. Puesto que del mismo modo que tú, Ciri, soy un erudi to, me permito recordar unos fragmentos adecuados a las circunstancias. El cuervo, como recordarás con toda seguridad, acusa a la golondrina de frivolidad y de liviandad poco graciosa.

_Hen Cerbin dic'ss aen n'og Zireael Aark, aark, caelmfoile, te veloe, ¿ell? Zireael..._

Se detuvo, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre los dedos extendidos. Ciri agitó la cabeza, se enderezó, le miró retadora. Y terminó el poema.

... _Zireael veloe que'ss aen en'ssan irch Mab og, Hen Cerbin, vean ni, ¡quirk, quirk!_

—El viejo amargado y desconfiado —dijo al cabo Vysogota sin cambiar de posición— le pide perdón a la joven erudita. El cuervo provecto, que ve mentira y engaño por doquier, le pide a la golondrina que le perdone, a una golondrina cuya única culpa es ser joven y estar llena de vida. Y ser guapilla.

—Ahora desbarras —refunfuñó ella, cubriéndose la cicatriz del rostro con la mano en un movimiento inconsciente—. Estos cumplidos te los pue des ahorrar. No van a enmendar los trapos de esparto con los que me restregaste la piel. No te pienses tampoco que así vas a conseguir conquis tar mi confianza. Yo sigo sin saber quién eres en realidad. Por qué me mentiste en lo que respecta a las fechas. Y con qué intenciones me miraste entre las piernas aunque estaba herida en el rostro. Y si se acabó sólo en la mirada.

Esta vez consiguió sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¿Pero qué te imaginas, mocosa? —gritó—. ¡Si podría ser tu padre!

—Mi abuelo —le corrigió con voz gélida—. Y hasta mi bisabuelo. Pero no lo eres. Yo no sé quién eres. Pero con toda seguridad no eres la persona que pretendes ser.

—Soy quien te encontró en el pantano, casi congelada hasta los hue sos, con una costra negra en lugar de rostro, inconsciente, mugrienta y sucia. Soy quien te trajo a su casa aunque no sabía quién eras y tenía derecho a imaginarse lo peor. Quien te curó y tendió en la cama. Te dio medicamentos cuando estabas estallando de fiebre. Se ocupó de ti. Te lavó. Muy cuidadosamente. También por los alrededores del tatuaje.

Ciri se apaciguó de nuevo, pero de sus ojos no había desaparecido ni por asomo una mirada retadora e insolente.

—En este mundo —gritó—, a veces las engañosas apariencias se ponen la máscara de la verdad, tú mismo lo has dicho. Yo también conozco un poco este mundo, hazte a la idea. Me salvaste, me curaste y te ocupaste de mí_. _Gracias por ello. Te estoy agradecida por tu... bondad. Pero sé que no existe bondad sin...

—Sin interés ni esperanza de ganar algo —terminó él con una sonri sa—. Sí, lo sé. Hombre soy de mundo, quién sabe si no conozco el mundo tan bien como tú, Ciri. A las muchachas heridas se las despoja de todo lo que tenga algún valor. Si están inconscientes o demasiado débiles para defenderse, se suele dar rienda suelta a la concupiscencia y el apetito, a menudo en formas depravadas y contra natura. ¿No es cierto?

—Nada es como parece —respondió Ciri, cubriéndose de nuevo de rubor.

—Cuan certera afirmación —dijo el ermitaño, al tiempo que arrojaba otra piel al montón apropiado—. Y cuan ineluctablemente nos conduce a la conclusión de que nosotros, Ciri, no sabemos nada el uno del otro. Sólo conocemos las apariencias, y éstas engañan.

Aguardó un instante, pero Ciri no se apresuró a responder nada.

—Aunque ambos hemos acertado a realizar una especie de pesquisa preliminar, seguimos sin saber nada. Yo no sé quién eres tú, tú no sabes quién soy...

Esta vez él esperó conscientemente. Ella le miró y en sus ojos ardía la pregunta que él estaba esperando. Algo extraño brilló en los ojos de la muchacha cuando hizo la pregunta esperada.

—¿Quién empieza?

Si tras el ocaso alguien se hubiera arrastrado a hurtadillas hasta la choza de tejado de bálago caído y lleno de musgo, si hubiera mirado al interior, habría visto a la luz de las llamas y reflejos del hogar a un viejecillo de barba gris encorvado sobre un montón de pieles. Hubiera visto también a una muchacha de cabellos cenicientos con una horrible cicatriz en la me jilla, una cicatriz que no concordaba para nada con unos ojos verdes tan grandes como los de un niño.

Pero nadie podía verlo. La choza estaba entre cañaverales, en medio de un pantano al que nadie se atrevía a aventurarse.

—Me llamo Vysogota de Corvo. Fui médico. Cirujano. Fui alquimista. Fui investigador, historiador, filósofo y ético. Fui profesor de la Academia de Oxenfurt. Tuve que huir de allí después de publicar cierta obra que fue considerada como impía, acusación que entonces, hace cincuenta años, acarreaba la pena de muerte. Tuve que emigrar. Mi mujer no quiso emi grar, así que me abandonó. Y yo sólo me detuve cuanto estaba ya muy lejos, en el sur, en el imperio de Nilfgaard. Conseguí allá por fin la ocupa ción de docente de ética en la Academia Imperial de Castell Graupian, cargo que ejercí cerca de diez años. Pero también tuve que huir de allí después de publicar cierto tratado... En realidad la obra se ocupaba del poder totalitario y del carácter criminal de las guerras de ocupación, pero oficialmente se nos acusó a mi obra y a mí de misticismo metafísico y herejía clerical. Se entendió que actué en connivencia con los grupos cleri cales imperialistas y revisionistas que eran los verdaderos gobernantes de los reinos del norte. ¡Bastante divertido a la luz de la pena de muerte que recibiera por mi ateísmo veinte años antes! Y era así que al fin y al cabo los imperialistas clericales se habían sumido hacía ya tiempo en el olvido, pero en Nilfgaard no se había enterado nadie de ello. La unión del misticis mo con la política era perseguida y castigada con rigor.

»Hoy día, juzgando con la perspectiva de los años, pienso que si me hubiera humillado y hubiera mostrado arrepentimiento, seguro que el asun to se hubiera arreglado y el emperador se hubiera limitado a que yo cayera en desgracia sin echar mano de medios demasiado drásticos. Seguro de mis razones, que consideraba eternas, superiores a cualquier poder o polí tica, me sentía atacado, y además atacado injustamente. Tiránicamente. Así que entablé contacto activo con los disidentes que combatían al tirano en secreto. Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta me habían metido en la trena junto con los disidentes y algunos de ellos, en cuanto que les ense ñaron la herramienta, me señalaron como el ideólogo principal del movi miento.

»E1 emperador hizo uso de su derecho de gracia, pero fui condenado al destierro bajo amenaza de pena de muerte inmediata en caso de regreso a las tierras imperiales.

«Entonces me enojé con el mundo entero, con los reinos, imperios y universidades, con los disidentes, funcionarios, juristas. Con los colegas y amigos que, al toque de una varita mágica, dejaron de serlo. Con mi segun da esposa que, de forma parecida a la primera, entendió que los problemas del marido son motivo suficiente de divorcio. Con mis hijos, que me aban donaron. Me convertí en ermitaño. Aquí, en Ebbing, en los pantanos de Pereplut. Tomé la sede en herencia de un eremita que me fue dado conocer en cierta ocasión. La mala suerte quiso que Nilfgaard se anexionara Ebbing y sin comérmelo ni bebérmelo me encontré de nuevo en el imperio. No tengo ya ni fuerzas ni ganas de vagabundear más, por eso tengo que es conderme. Las decisiones imperiales no prescriben, ni siquiera cuando el emperador que las realizara haya muerto hace mucho y el emperador actual no tenga motivos para tener buenos recuerdos de aquél ni para compartir sus opiniones. La sentencia de muerte sigue en vigor. Tal es la leyy la costumbre en Nilfgaard. Las condenas de traición de estado no prescriben ni son afectadas por las amnistías que cada emperador anun cia tras su coronación. Después de subir al trono el nuevo emperador amnistía a todos aquéllos a los que su antecesor había condenado... ex cepto a quienes son culpables de traición de estado. No tiene importancia quién gobierne en Nilfgaard: si se llega a saber que estoy vivo y violando mi condena de destierro al vivir en territorio imperial, mi cabeza caerá en el cadalso.

»Así que, como ves, Ciri, estamos en una situación totalmente idén tica.

—¿Qué es la ética? Lo sabía, pero se me ha olvidado.

—La ciencia de la moralidad. De las reglas del comportamiento habi tual, noble, benévolo y honrado. De las alturas del bien a las que eleva el alma la moralidad y la rectitud humana. Y de los abismos del mal a los que hace caer la maldad y la inmoralidad...

—¡Las alturas del bien! —bufó—. ¡Rectitud! ¡Moralidad! No me hagas reír, porque se me abre la cicatriz de la jeta. Tuviste suerte de que no te persiguieran, de que no enviaran tras de ti a los cazadores de recom pensas como ese... Bonhart. Verías lo que son los abismos del mal. ¿Ética? Esa ética tuya no vale una mierda, Vysogota de Corvo. ¡No son los malvados ni los inmorales los que se hunden en el abismo, no! ¡Oh, no! Son los malos, pero decididos, quienes arrojan al fondo a los que son decentes, honrados y nobles, pero torpes, vacilantes y llenos de escrúpulos.

—Gracias por tus enseñanzas —ironizó—. Créeme, aunque vivas un siglo, nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender algo. Cierto, siempre es provechoso escuchar a personas maduras, de mundo y con experiencia.

—Ríete, ríete —agitó ella la cabeza—. Mientras puedas. Porque ahora es mi turno. Ahora te entretendré con un relato. Te contaré qué es lo que me pasó. Y cuando termine, veremos si sigues teniendo ganas de bromear.

Si aquel día después de caer la noche alguien se hubiera deslizado furtiva mente hasta aquella cabaña perdida entre los cenagales, con su hundido tejado de bálago, si alguien hubiera mirado a través de las rendijas de los postigos, habría visto en su interior escasamente iluminado a un viejecillo de barba blanca escuchando con atención el relato de una muchacha de cabellos cenicientos que estaba sentada en un tronco junto a la chimenea. Habría visto que la muchacha hablaba despacio, como si le fuera difícil encontrar las palabras, que se frotaba nerviosa la mejilla deformada por una cicatriz horrible, que sembraba con largos momentos de silencio la narración de sus vicisitudes. Una historia sobre las enseñanzas recibidas que resultaron ser todas falsas y engañosas. Sobre las promesas que se le hicieran y que no habían sido mantenidas. Una historia acerca de un des tino en el que se le había hecho creer y que la había traicionado vilmente y despojado de su herencia. Acerca de cómo cada vez, cuando ya comenzaba a creer, caían sobre ella las ofensas, el dolor, la injusticia y la humillación. Acerca de cómo aquéllos en los que confiaba y a los que amaba la habían traicionado, no habían acudido en su ayuda cuando sufría, cuando la amenazaban la vergüenza, el tormento y la muerte. Una historia sobre los ideales a que le habían recomendado mantenerse fiel y que la habían falla do, traicionado y abandonado precisamente cuando los necesitaba, de mostrando cuan poco valor tenían. Acerca de cómo había por fin encontra do ayuda y amistad —y amor— entre quienes en apariencia no cabía bus car ni ayuda ni amistad. Por no mencionar el amor.

Pero nadie pudo haber visto aquello ni mucho menos haberlo oído. La choza del hundido tejado de bálago cubierto de musgo estaba bien escon dida entre la niebla, en unos cenagales donde nadie se atrevía a adentrarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo segundo

_Al llegar a la edad de madurez, la joven muchacha comienza a inten tar penetrar en campos de la vida que antes le estaban vedados, lo cual, en los cuentos de hadas, se simboliza mediante la entrada en una torre enigmática y la búsqueda en ella de una habitación oculta. La muchacha sube hasta la cima de la torre, caminando por una es calera retorcida: las escaleras en los sueños son símbolos de viven cias eróticas. La habitación prohibida, un pequeño cuarto cerrado con llave, simboliza la vagina. El acto de girar la llave en la cerradura es un símbolo del acto sexual._

Bruno Bettelheim, _The Uses of Enchantment: _

_the Meaning and Importance of Fairy Tales_

El viento del oeste arrastró la tormenta nocturna.

Un cielo de color negro violáceo se resquebrajó a lo largo de una línea de relámpagos que estallaron con el estampido de un agudo trueno. Una llu via repentina golpeó el polvo del camino con gotas tan densas como el aceite, resonó en las tejas, deshizo la suciedad en las hojas de las ventanas. Pero un fuerte viento expulsó con rapidez el chubasco, ahuyentó la tormenta allá lejos, al otro lado de un horizonte que ardía a causa de los relámpagos.

Y entonces los perros comenzaron a ladrar furiosamente. Redoblaron los cascos de los caballos, rechinaron las armas. Una algarabía y unos silbidos salvajes les pusieron los cabellos de punta a los aldeanos, les llenó de pánico, les hizo cerrar a cal y canto puertas y ventanas. Los dedos sudorosos se apretaron sobre los mangos de las hachas, sobre las astas de los biernos. Se apretaban con fuerza. Pero con impotencia.

Terror, el terror está cruzando la aldea. ¿Perseguidos o perseguidores? ¿Enloquecidos y violentos a causa de la rabia o a causa del miedo? ¿Pasa rán de largo sin detener los caballos? ¿O se iluminará la noche dentro de unos instantes con el fuego de los tejados ardiendo?

Silencio, silencio, niños...

Mamá, ¿es que son demonios? ¿Es la Persecución Salvaje? ¿Monstruos del infierno? ¡Mamá, mamá!

Silencio, silencio, niños. No son demonios, no son diablos... Peor.

Son seres humanos.

Los perros aullaban. Soplaba la ventisca. Los caballos relinchaban, los cascos se estrellaban contra el suelo.

Una partida de locos cabalgaba a través de la aldea y de la noche.

Hotsporn llegó a la cima, detuvo el caballo y le dio la vuelta. Era precavido y cauteloso, no le gustaba el riesgo, sobre todo porque la atención no cos taba nada. No se apresuró a bajar al río, a la estación de postas. Primero prefería mirar bien.

Delante de la estación no había caballos ni tiros de animales, no había más que un furgón que llevaba un par de muías enjaezadas. En la lona había un letrero que Hotsporn no podía leer desde tan lejos. Pero no olía a peligro. Hotsporn era capaz de oler el peligro. Era un profesional.

Bajó hasta la orilla llena de matorrales y mimbres muy crecidos, metió con decisión el caballo en el río, lo atravesó al galope entre las salpicaduras de agua que golpeaban por debajo de la silla. Los patos que se revolcaban en el lodo huyeron lanzando sonoros cuac-cuacs.

Hotsporn azuzó al caballo, atravesó la cerca y entró en el patio de la estación. Ahora ya podía leer el letrero de la lona del furgón. Decía: «Maes tro Almavera, Tatuajes Artísticos». Cada palabra del letrero estaba pinta da de un color distinto y comenzaba por una letra exageradamente gran de y muy adornada. Pero en la caja del carro, por encima de la rueda derecha delantera, se veía una pequeña flecha rota, pintada de púr pura.

—¡Abajo del caballo! —escuchó a su espalda—. ¡A tierra, y presto! ¡Las manos lejos de la empuñadura!

Se acercaron y lo rodearon sin un ruido, Asse por la derecha, vestido con una chaqueta negra con hilos de plata, Falka por la izquierda, llevan do puesto un juboncillo verde de ante y una boina con una pluma. Hotsporn se bajó la capucha y el pañuelo que le cubría el rostro.

—¡Ja! —Asse bajó la espada—. Sois vos, Hotsporn. ¡Sos reconocería, pero me confundió este caballo moro!

—Vaya una yegua bonita —dijo Falka con admiración, al tiempo que se retiraba la boina sobre la oreja—. Negra y brillante como el carbón, ni un pelo claro. ¡Y cuidado que es gallarda! ¡Eh, lindeza!

—Cierto, y la encontré por menos de cien florines. —Hotsporn sonrió con desmaña—. ¿Dónde está Giselher? ¿Dentro?

Asse se lo confirmó con un ademán de cabeza. Falka, que miraba a la yegua como hechizada, le dio palmadas en el cuello.

—¡Cuando corría por el agua —elevó hacia Hotsporn sus enormes ojos verdes— era igualita que una verdadera kelpa! ¡Si hubiera salido del mar en vez de del río no hubiera creído que no era una kelpa de verdad!

—¿Y habéis visto alguna vez, señorita Falka, una verdadera kelpa?

—En dibujos. —La muchacha se apesadumbró de pronto—. Para qué hablar más de esto. Pasad adentro. Giselher está esperando.

Delante de una ventana que daba algo de luz había una mesa. Sobre la mesa estaba semitendida Mistle, apoyada en los codos, desnuda de cintu ra para abajo, sin nada más que unas medias negras. Entre sus piernas descaradamente abiertas había un individuo encogido, hombre delgado y de cabellos largos vestido con una levita gris. No podía ser otro que el maestro Almavera, artista del tatuaje, puesto que estaba ocupado precisa mente en grabar en el muslo de Mistle una imagen de colores.

—Acércate, Hotsporn —pidió Giselher, al tiempo que movía un taburete de una mesa más alejada en la que estaba sentado junto con Chispas, Kayleigh y Reef. Los dos últimos, como Asse, también estaban vestidos con una piel de ternera negra que llevaba cosidas hebillas, tachuelas, cadenas v otros imaginativos adornos de plata. Algún artesano tenía que estar ga nando con ello buenas sumas, pensó. Los Ratas, cuando les entraba la gana de adornarse, pagaban a los sastres, zapateros y talabarteros como un verdadero rey. Claro está que tampoco les importaba arrancarle sin más a la persona asaltada la ropa o la bisutería que les había caído en gracia.

—Por lo que veo, encontraste nuestro mensaje en las ruinas de la esta ción vieja —dijo Giselher arrastrando las palabras—. Ja, qué digo, si no no estarías aquí. Mas he de reconocer que has viajado con rapidez.

—Porque la yegua es muy bonita —se entrometió Falka—. ¡Y me apues to a que también es fogosa!

—Encontré vuestro mensaje. —Hotsporn no apartó la vista de Gise lher—. ¿Y qué hay del mío? ¿Llegó hasta ti?

—Llegó... —El jefe de los Ratas trastabilló—. Pero... bueno, por decirlo con pocas palabras... no había entonces mucho tiempo. Y luego nos cogi mos una buena curda y hubimos de reposar un tanto. Y luego nos vino a mano otro camino...

Mocosos de mierda, pensó Hotsporn.

—Por decirlo con pocas palabras: no has cumplido el encargo.

—Pues no. Lo siento, Hotsporn. No fue posible... ¡mas la próxima vez, ya, ya! ¡Indefectiblemente!

—¡Indefectiblemente! —confirmó Kayleigh con énfasis, aunque nadie le había pedido que confirmara nada.

Malditos mocosos irresponsables. Se emborracharon. Y luego les vino a mano otro camino. Seguro que el del sastre, a por trapos raros.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—Gracias, pero no.

—¿Quizá quieras probar esto? —Giselher señaló un cofrecito de laca muy adornado que estaba entre los vasos y las damajuanas. Hotsporn supo entonces por qué en los ojos de los Ratas ardía un brillo tan extraño, por qué sus movimientos eran tan nerviosos y rápidos.

—Polvo de primera —le aseguró Giselher—. ¿No quieres tomar un pe llizco?

—Gracias, pero no. —Hotsporn miró significativamente las manchas de sangre y las huellas en el aserrín que desaparecían en la habitación y que mostraban con claridad adonde había sido arrastrado el cadáver. Giselher se dio cuenta de la mirada.

—Un palurdo se quiso hacer el héroe —bufó—. Hasta que la Chispas le tuvo que dar un escarmiento.

Chispas se rió guturalmente. Enseguida se veía que estaba muy excita da por el narcótico.

—Lo escarmenté de tal modo que hasta se atoró con la sangre —se jactó—. Y al punto los otros se quedaron tranquilitos. ¡A eso se le llama terror!

Iba, como de costumbre, llena de joyas, hasta llevaba un pendiente de diamante en una aleta de la nariz. No iba vestida de cuero sino con un juboncillo de color cereza, con un diseño brocado que era ya tan famoso como para ser el último grito de la moda entre la mocedad dorada de Thurn. De la misma forma que el pañuelo de seda con el que se cubría la cabeza Giselher. Hotsporn incluso había oído hablar de muchachas que se corta ban el cabello «a la Mistle».

—Esto se llama terror —repitió Hotsporn, pensativo, todavía con la mi rada dirigida hacia los rastros sangrientos del suelo—. ¿Y el jefe de esta ción? ¿Y su mujer? ¿Su hijo?

—No, no. —Giselher frunció el ceño—. ¿Piensas acaso que nos hemos cargado a todos? De eso nada. Los metimos pa un rato en la cámara. Aho ra, como ves, la estación es nuestra.

Kayleigh se enjuagó la boca con vino haciendo un fuerte ruido, escupió al suelo. Con una pequeñísima cuchara sacó un poquito de fisstech del cofrecillo, lo espolvoreó delicadamente sobre la yema del dedo índice, que había previamente ensalivado, y se frotó el narcótico sobre las encías. Le dio el cofrecillo a Falka, la cual repitió el ritual y le pasó el fisstech a Reef. El nilfgaardiano lo rechazó, estaba ocupado en contemplar un catálogo de tatuajes de colores, y le dio la caja a Chispas. La elfa se la pasó a Giselher, sin usarla.

—¡Terror! —gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos brillantes y respirando con fuerza por la nariz—. ¡Tenemos la estación bajo el terror! El emperador Emhyr tiene el mundo entero, nosotros sólo la chabola ésta. ¡Pero la cosa es la misma!

—¡Ahhh, voto al infierno! —aulló Mistle desde la mesa—. ¡Ten cuidao dónde pinchas! ¡Si me haces eso otra vez te pincho yo a ti! ¡Y de tal modo que te paso de costado a costado!

Los Ratas —excepto Falka y Giselher— estallaron en risas.

—¡Para ser guapa hay que sufrir! —gritó Chispas.

—¡Pínchala, maestro, pínchala! —añadió Kayleigh—. ¡Ella está bien dura entre las patas!

Falka escupió una tremenda blasfemia y le lanzó un vaso. Kayleigh se inclinó, los Ratas se retorcieron de risa otra vez.

—Así pues —Hotsporn se decidió a ponerle punto y final al regocijo— mantenéis la estación bajo el terror. ¿Y para qué, si exceptuamos la satis facción que emana del atemorizar?

—Nosotros andamos al acecho —respondió Giselher, frotándose el fisstech en las encías—. Si alguien se detiene aquí bien para cambiar el caba llo, bien para descansar, pues se le despluma. Esto es más placentero que los cruces o los matojos al pie del camino. Mas como Chispa poco ha dije ra, la cosa es la misma.

—Pero hoy, desde el alba, no nos ha caído más que éste —se introdujo Reef, señalando al maestro Almavera, que estaba casi del todo escondido entre los muslos abiertos de Mistle—. En pelotas, como todo buen artista, no había na de lo que aflojarle, así que le aflojamos de su arte. Echad un vistazo a cuan imaginativos son sus dibujos.

Se desnudó el antebrazo y mostró el tatuaje, una mujer desnuda que movía las nalgas cuando apretaba el puño. Kayleigh también hizo su alar de: alrededor de una mano, por encima de un brazalete de pinchos, se retorcía una serpiente verde con las fauces abiertas y una lengua bífida escarlata.

—Cosa de gusto —dijo Hotsporn con indiferencia—. Y que ayuda mu cho para identificar los cadáveres. Mas en lo de aflojar mal habéis salido, mis queridos Ratas. Tendréis que pagar al artista por su arte. No os pude apercibir antes: desde hace siete días, desde el primero de septiembre, la señal es una flecha púrpura rota. Él tiene una así pintada en su carro.

Reef maldijo por lo bajo, Kayleigh sonrió. Giselher agitó las manos im pasible.

—Qué se le va a hacer. Si hay que hacerlo, se le pagará por sus agujas y sus pinturas. ¿Dices que una flecha púrpura? Lo recordaremos. Si hasta mañana apareciera todavía por aquí otro con esa señal, no sufrirá daño alguno.

—¿Tenéis pensado estar aquí hasta mañana? —Hotsporn se asombró con un tanto de exageración—. Eso es poco razonable, Ratas. ¡Arriesgado e inseguro!

—¿Lo qué?

—Arriesgado e inseguro.

Giselher se encogió de hombros, Chispas bufó y un moco fue a parar al suelo. Reef, Kayleigh y Falka miraron al mercader como si éste les acabara de asegurar que el sol se había caído al río y había que sacarlo con rapidez antes de que lo pellizcaran los cangrejos. Hotsporn comprendió que acaba ba de apelar a la razón de unos mocosos locos. Que advertía del peligro y el riesgo a unos fanfarrones llenos de loca audacia para los que este concepto era completamente ajeno.

—Os están persiguiendo, Ratas.

—¿Y qué?

Hotsporn suspiró.

Mistle interrumpió la discusión acercándose a ellos sin hacer el esfuer zo de vestirse. Puso un pie en un banco y moviendo las caderas mostró por doquier la obra del maestro Almavera: una rosa punzada sobre un tallito con dos hojas, situada en el muslo, junto a la ingle.

—¿Eh? —preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Sus brazaletes, que alcanzaban casi hasta los codos, relucieron con luz de diamante—. ¿Qué decís?

—¡Una preciosidad! —bufó Kayleigh, recogiéndose los cabellos. Hotsporn advirtió que el Rata llevaba pendientes que perforaban los pabellones de las orejas. No cabía duda de que estos pendientes, lo mismo que el cuero trenzado de metal, iban a estar de moda dentro de poco entre la mocedad dorada de Thurn y en todo Geso.

—Ahora te toca a ti, Falka —dijo Mistle—. ¿Qué te vas a hacer tatuar?

Falka le tocó el muslo, se inclinó y contempló el tatuaje. De cerca. Mistle frotó con cariño sus cabellos cenicientos. Falka risoteó y comenzó a desnu darse sin ceremonia alguna.

—Quiero la misma rosa que tú —afirmó—. En el mismo sitio que tú, cariño.

—¡Pero cuidao que hay ratones en tu casa, Vysogota! —Ciri interrumpió la narración, miraba al suelo, donde en el círculo de la luz que arrojaba el candil se estaba celebrando una verdadera convención de ratones. Se po día uno imaginar lo que estaría pasando más allá del círculo de oscuri dad—. Te vendría bien un gato. O mejor, dos gatos.

—Los roedores —gorgojeó el ermitaño— se meten en la casa porque se acerca el invierno. Y yo tenía un gato. Pero se fue, el malvado, se perdió.

—Seguro que se lo comió un zorro o una marta.

—Tú no has visto qué gato era, Ciri. Si se lo zampó algo, entonces sólo pudo ser un dragón. Nada más pequeño.

—¿Tan grande era? Ja, qué pena. Él no les hubiera dejado a estos rato nes pasearse por mi cama. Una pena.

—Una pena. Pero yo pienso que volverá. Los gatos siempre vuelven.

—Echa leña al fuego. Tengo frío.

—Frío. Las noches son ahora frías del copón... Y todavía no estamos ni siquiera a mitad de octubre... Sigue contando, Ciri.

Durante un instante, Ciri se mantuvo quieta, contemplando el hogar. El fuego se reavivó sobre la madera nueva, crepitó, bufó, lanzó sobre el rostro desfigurado de la muchacha destellos dorados y ágiles sombras.

—Cuenta.

El maestro Almavera pinchó con la aguja y Ciri sintió cómo las lágrimas le surgían por el rabillo de los ojos. Aunque se había anestesiado preca vidamente a base de vino y polvos blancos, el dolor era insoportable. Apre tó los dientes para no gemir. Pero no gimió, por supuesto, fingió que no prestaba atención a la aguja y que despreciaba el dolor. Intentó hacer como que tomaba parte en la conversación que los Ratas mantenían con Hotsporn, individuo que quería mostrar que era mercader pero que en realidad, mención aparte del hecho de que vivía de los mercaderes, no tenía nada en común con el mercadeo.

—Negras nubes se ciernen sobre vuestras cabezas —dijo Hotsporn, re corriendo con sus ojos oscuros los rostros de los Ratas—. No basta con que os persiga el prefecto de Amarillo, no es poco que los Varnhagenos, no es poco que el barón Casadei...

—¿Ése? —Giselher enarcó las cejas—. Entiendo lo del prefecto y los Varnhagenos, pero, ¿por qué está mosqueado el tal Casadei con nosotros?

—El lobo se cubrió con una piel de oveja —Hotsporn se rió— y se puso a balar todo triste, bee, bee, nadie me quiere, nadie me entiende, en cuanto que aparezco me tiran piedras, «sus-sus», me gritan, pero, ¿qué es esto, qué es esta injusticia y este dolor? La hija de la baronesa Casadei, queri dos Ratas, después de la aventura junto al río Aguzanieves, sigue desma yándose y padeciendo de fiebre hasta el mismo día de hoy...

—Aaah —se acordó Giselher—. ¿Una carreta con cuatro tordos? ¿Ésa era la doncella?

—Ésa. Ahora, como dije, enferma, se despierta por las noches gritando, evoca al señor Kayleigh... Pero en especial a doña Falka. Y cierto broche, recuerdo de su difunta madre, broche el cual doña Falka le arrancara con violencia de su vestido. A todo ello, pronunciando palabras diversas mien tras lo hacía.

—¡Pero no se trata de eso! —gritó Ciri desde la mesa, aprovechando la ocasión para expulsar su dolor junto con el grito—. ¡Le mostramos a la baronesa desprecio y vilipendio cuando la dejamos escapar a boqueras! ¡Había que haber follado bien a la señoritinga!

—Ciertamente. —Ciri sintió la mirada de Hotsporn sobre sus muslos desnudos—. Grande fue de hecho el deshonor de no follársela. No hay que asombrarse pues de que Casadei, resentido, mandara enviar una hueste armada y pusiera precio a vuestras cabezas. También juró en público que todos vais a colgar cabeza abajo de los matacanes de las murallas de su castillo. También anunció que por arrebatarla el mencionado broche, le sacaría la piel a la señorita Falka. A tiras.

Ciri blasfemó y los Ratas se rieron con loca risa. Chispas estornudó y se le escaparon unos mocos tremendos: el fisstech le afectaba a la mucosa.

—Nosotros a los perseguidores éstos los despreciamos —anunció, al tiempo que se limpiaba las narices, los labios, la barbilla y la mesa con la bufanda—. ¡El prefecto, el barón, los Varnhagenos! ¡Nos perseguirán pero no nos cogerán! ¡Nosotros somos los Ratas! ¡Después de lo de Velda hicimos tres zigzags y ahora los tontos ésos andan a rebusco de un rastro frío. Antes de que se enteren andarán ya demasiado lejos como pa volver.

—¡Y que vuelvan! —dijo fogoso Asse, el cual había abandonado la guar dia hacía algún tiempo, una guardia en la que nadie le había sustituido ni pensaba hacerlo—. ¡Nos los apiolamos y eso es todo!.

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó Ciri desde la mesa, olvidando cómo habían gri tado la noche anterior mientras huían de sus perseguidores por las aldeas de Velda y olvidando también el miedo que tenía entonces.

—Vale. —Giselher golpeó con la palma de la mano en la mesa, poniendo punto final inmediato a aquella ruidosa cháchara—. Suéltalo ya, Hotsporn. Pues veo que quieres decirnos algo que es más importante que lo del pre fecto, los Varnhagenos, la baronesa Casadei y su sensible hija.

—Bonhart os sigue la pista.

Cayó el silencio, largo rato. Incluso el maestro Almavera dejó de tatuar por un instante.

—Bonhart —repitió espaciadamente Giselher—. Viejo canalla mugrien to. Hemos debido de haberle jodido bien a alguien.

—A alguien rico —afirmó Mistle—. No todo el mundo puede permitirse a Bonhart.

Ciri estaba a punto de preguntar quién era el tal Bonhart, pero la pre cedieron, casi al unísono, con las mismas palabras, Asse y Reef.

—Es un cazador de recompensas —afirmó sombrío Giselher—. Antaño hizo de soldado, luego de buhonero, por fin se metió en lo de matar gente por dinero. Un hideputa, por decir poco.

—Dicen —Kayleigh habló con tono un tanto despreocupado— que si quisiera meterse en un mismo camposanto a todos los que el Bonhart se ha cargado, tendría que tener el camposanto como media milla.

Mistle vertió un montoncillo de polvo blanco en la hendidura entre el pulgar y el índice, lo aspiró con fuerza por la nariz.

—Bonhart deshizo a la cuadrilla de Lothar el Grande —dijo—. Se le cargó a él y a su hermano, aquél al que llamaban el Oronjas.

—Dicen que de un tajo en la espalda —añadió Kayleigh.

—También mató a Valdez —siguió Giselher—. Y cuando murió Valdez se deshizo su cuadrilla. Una de las mejores. Una partida verdadera, de las buenas. Buenos mozos. En tiempos pensé en unirme a ellos. Antes de que nosotros nos acopláramos.

—Todo cierto —habló Hotsporn—. Cuadrilla como la cuadrilla de Valdez ni hubo ni la habrá. Se cantan romances de cómo escaparon de una celada en Sarda. ¡Oh, cabezas gloriosas, oh, fantasía de joven caballero! Pocos hay que les puedan andar en parangón.

Los Ratas se quedaron callados de pronto y clavaron en él sus ojos que relampagueaban con rabia.

—¡Nosotros —dijo con énfasis Kayleigh tras un instante de silencio— cruzamos los seis una vez por medio de un escuadrón de caballería nilfgaardiana!

—¡Rescatamos a Kayleigh de los Nissiros! —gritó Asse.

—¡Tampoco hay quien se pueda parangonar con nosotros! —silbó Reef.

—Así es, Hotsporn. —Giselher hinchó el pecho—. No son los Ratas peo res que ninguna otra partida, ni peores que la cuadrilla de Valdez. ¿Dijiste fantasía de caballero? Pues yo te diré algo acerca de fantasías de doncellas. Chispas, Mistle y Falka, las tres, aquí presentes, a pleno día cruzaron por mitad de la ciudad de Druigh y al enterarse de que los Varnhagenos esta ban en el figón, ¡galoparon a través de todo él! ¡De parte a parte! Entraron por la puerta y salieron por el corral. Y los Varnhagenos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mirando las jarras rotas y la cerveza derramada. Dime, ¿te parece poca fantasía?

—No lo dirá —le antecedió Mistle, sonriendo con malignidad—. No te lo dirá porque sabe quiénes son los Ratas. Y su gremio también lo sabe.

El maestro Almavera terminó de tatuar. Ciri se lo agradeció con un gesto orgulloso, se vistió y se sumó a la compaña. Resopló al percibir sobre sí la mirada extraña, inquisitiva y como burlona de Hotsporn. Le lanzó un vistazo con ojos enfadados y se apretó demostrativamente contra el brazo de Mistle. Ya había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de que tales manifesta ciones desconcertaban y enfriaban con éxito el ardor de los señores que tenían amores en la cabeza. En el caso de Hotsporn funcionó un tanto al revés porque el falso mercader no le hacía ascos a estas cosas.

Hotsporn era un enigma para Ciri. Lo había visto antes sólo una vez, el resto se lo había contado Mistle. Hotsporn y Giselher, le explicó, se cono cen y se tratan desde hace mucho, tienen señales establecidas, consignas y lugares de encuentro. Durante estos encuentros, Hotsporn les da infor maciones, y entonces se va uno a la senda señalada y se ataca al mercader escogido, o a un convoy o caravana concreto. A veces se mata la persona designada. Siempre se acuerda también una señal. A los mercaderes que llevan tal señal no se les debe atacar.

Ciri al principio se asombró y se decepcionó un tanto, tenía a Giselher como a un ídolo, los Ratas eran para ella el modelo de la libertad y la independencia, y ella había acabado por amar aquella libertad, aquel desprecio por todos y todo. Hasta que inesperadamente resultó que ha bía que realizar trabajos por encargo. Como a esbirros de alquiler, al guien les ordenaba a quién tenían que atacar. Y por si eso fuera poco, ese alguien les ordenaba atacar a alguien y ellos obedecían con las orejas gachas.

Algo por algo, había dicho Mistle al preguntarle, encogiéndose de hom bros. Hotsporn nos da órdenes y también informaciones, gracias a las que sobrevivimos. La libertad y el desprecio tienen sus fronteras. Al final siem pre resulta que se es el instrumento de alguien.

Así es la vida, Halconcillo.

Ciri estaba asombrada y decepcionada, pero se le olvidó pronto. Apren dió. También el que no había que asombrarse mucho ni esperar demasia do. Porque entonces la decepción es menos profunda.

—Yo, queridos Ratas —decía ahora Hotsporn—, tendría un remedio para todos vuestros problemas. Para los Nissiros, los barones, los prefectos, hasta para Bonhart. Sí, sí. Porque aunque el lazo se está apretando sobre vuestros cuellos, yo tengo una forma de escapar de la soga.

Chispas bufó, Reef se carcajeó. Pero Giselher los hizo callar de un ges to, permitió continuar a Hotsporn.

—La noticia es —dijo al cabo el mercader— que un día de éstos se anunciará una amnistía. Si alguien está bajo condena, qué digo, incluso si la soga cuelga ya sobre alguien, se le respetará si sólo se presenta y procla ma su culpa. A vosotros también os afecta.

—¡Gelipolleces! —gritó Kayleigh, algo lloroso, pues acababa de meterse en la nariz una punta de fisstech—. ¡Un engaño nilfgaardiano, una argu cia! ¡No será a nosotros, que somos perros viejos, a los que nos van a engatusar con esas fullerías!

—Despacito —le detuvo Giselher—. No te aceleres, Kayleigh. Hotsporn, a quien bien conocemos, no ha por costumbre hablar por hablar, ni hacerlo a tontas ni a locas. Más bien acostumbra a saber de lo que platica. Así que entonces nos dirá de dónde sale esta repentina benevolencia nilfgaardiana.

—El emperador Emhyr —departió sereno Hotsporn— va a tomar espo sa. Pronto tendremos emperatriz en Nilfgaard. De ahí que vayan a hacer pública la amnistía. Parece ser que el emperador se siente feliz en extraor dinaria forma y desea que otros también lo sean.

—La felicidad imperial me la trae floja —anunció Mistle con altivez—. Y me permito no usar de la tal amnistía porque para mí que la tal benevolen cia nilfgaardiana huele más bien a esparto fresco. A algo así como a palo con una punta bien aguda, je, je.

—Dudo que esto sea una añagaza. —Hotsporn se encogió de hombros—. Es una cosa política. Y bien grande. Mucho más grande que vosotros, Ratas, y que todas las partidas de estos lares puestas juntas. Se trata de política.

—Es decir, ¿de qué? —Giselher frunció el ceño—. Porque no entendí ni jota.

—El esposorio de Emhyr es político y los asuntos políticos han de ser resueltos con ayuda del tal esposorio. El emperador formará una unión con su matrimonio, quiere unir aún más el imperio, poner punto final a los tumultos de la frontera, traer la paz. Porque, ¿sabéis con quién se va a casar? Con Cirilla, la heredera del trono de Cintra.

—¡Mentira! —gritó Ciri—. ¡Absurdo!

—¿A cuenta de qué doña Falka me acusa de faltar a la verdad? —Hots porn alzó los ojos hacia ella—. ¿Acaso está mejor informada?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Silencio, Falka. —Giselher se enfadó—. ¿Te estabas calladita ahí en la mesa cuando te andaban pinchando en el chocho y ahora te revuelves? ¿Qué es esa Cintra, Hotsporn? ¿Quién es esa Cirilla? ¿Por qué ha de ser todo esto tan importante?

—Cintra —se entrometió Reef mientras se vertía fisstech en un dedo— es un paisucho en el norte por el que el imperio estuvo peleando con los gerifaltes de por allí. Hará como unos tres o cuatro años.

—Cierto —confirmó Hotsporn—. Los imperiales vencieron a Cintra e incluso atravesaron el río Yarra, pero luego tuvieron que retroceder.

—Porque les dieron una buena en el Monte de Sodden —gritó Ciri—. ¡Se volvieron tan aprisa que a poco no perdieron los calzones!

—Doña Falka, por lo que veo, está versada en la historia contemporá nea. Digno de admirar a tan joven edad. ¿Se puede preguntar dónde acu diera doña Falka a la escuela?

—¡No se puede!

—¡Basta! —advirtió de nuevo Giselher—. Habla de esa Cintra, Hotsporn. Y de la amnistía.

—El emperador Emhyr —dijo el mercader— decidió hacer de Cintra un estado hedéreo...

—¿Lo qué?

—Hedéreo, de hiedra. Porque, como la hiedra, no puede existir sin un fuerte tronco alrededor del cual se enreda. Y este tronco, por supuesto, es Nilfgaard. Ya existen países así, como por ejemplo Metinna, Maecht, Toussaint... Reinan allá dinastías locales. En apariencia, se ha de en tender.

—A esto se le llama autonomía apariente —se jactó Reef—. Lo he oído decir.

—El problema con la tal Cintra en cualquier caso fue que la línea real de allá se extinguió...

—¿Se extinguió? —Parecía que de los ojos de Ciri estaban a punto de saltar chispas verdes—. ¡Vaya una extinción! ¡Los nilfgaardianos asesina ron a la reina Calanthe! ¡Simplemente la mataron!

—Reconozco —Hotsporn detuvo con un gesto a Giselher, quien parecía dispuesto de nuevo a reconvenir a Ciri por interrumpir— que realmente doña Falka nos deslumbra con su conocimiento. En efecto, la reina de Cintra cayó durante la guerra. Desapareció también, por lo que parecía, su nieta Cirilla, la última de sangre real. Así que Emhyr no tenía mucho de lo que sacar la tal, como bien ha dicho don Reef, autonomía aparente. Hasta que hete aquí que de pronto, sin comerlo ni beberlo, apareció la tal Cirilla.

—Vaya un cuento —bufó Chispas, apoyándose en el brazo de Giselher.

—Ciertamente. —Hotsporn afirmó con la cabeza—. Hay que reconocer que un poco como un cuento de hadas es. Dicen que una malvada hechi cera habíala retenido a la susodicha Cirilla en una torre encantada. Pero ella, Cirilla, logró escapar de la torre, huir y pedir asilo en el imperio.

—¡Eso es una puta, gorda y mentirosa mentira! —estalló Ciri, mientras tendía las manos temblorosas hacia la cajita del fisstech.

—Por su parte el emperador Emhyr, como cuenta el rumor —siguió sin alterarse Hotsporn—, apenas la vio, se enamoró de ella sin remedio y aho ra la quiere tomar como esposa.

—El Halconcillo tiene razón —dijo Mistle con voz dura, acentuando lo dicho golpeando con el puño en la mesa—. ¡Eso es una puta tontería! ¡Por el joder de los joderes que no puedo comprender de qué va todo esto! Una cosa es segura: fiándose de tal estupidez sería aún más estúpido el confiar en la benevolencia nilfgaardiana.

—¡Así es! —la apoyó Reef—. Nada hay para nosotros en el bodorrio del emperador. Aunque no sé con quién se haya de casar el emperador, a nosotros siempre nos esperará una prometida. ¡La soga!

—No se trata de vuestros pescuezos, Ratas queridos —le recordó Hots porn—. Es cosa de política. En las fronteras del norte del imperio todo el tiempo menudean la rebelión, los motines y la sedición, en especial en Cintra y sus alrededores. Y si el emperador toma por mujer a la heredera de Cintra, Cintra se apaciguará. Si hay una amnistía festiva, las partidas de rebeldes bajarán de los montes, dejarán de molestar a los imperiales y de darles disgusto. Bah, si la cintriana se sienta en el trono, los rebeldes ingresarán en el ejército real. Y sabéis que en el norte, al otro lado del río Yarra, la guerra continúa, cada soldado cuenta.

—Aja. —Kayleigh se enfadó—. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Ésta es la amnistía! Te dan a elegir: aquí el palo afilado, allí los colores imperiales. O palo en el culo o colores en el lomo. ¡Y a la guerra, a diñarla por el imperio!

—En la guerra —dijo Hotsporn con lentitud—, las cosas pueden ir de distintas maneras, como dice la canción. Al fin y al cabo no todos han de guerrear, queridos Ratas. Es posible que, por supuesto tras cumplir las condiciones de la amnistía, esto es, el revelarse y reconocer la culpa, haya una cierta forma de... servicio sustitutorio.

—¿Lo qué?

—Yo sé de lo que se trata. —Los dientes de Giselher brillaron un instan te en su boca bronceada y azulada del vello afeitado—. El gremio de los mercaderes, niños, tendría el gusto de recibirnos. De abrazarnos y cuidar nos. Como una madre.

—Como su puta madre, más bien —rebufó Chispas por lo bajini. Hots porn hizo como que no lo había oído.

—Tienes toda la razón, Giselher —dijo con voz gélida—. El gremio pue de, si le apetece, daros trabajo. Oficialmente, para variar. Y cuidaros. Daros protección. También oficialmente y para variar.

Kayleigh quería decir algo, Mistle quería decir algo, pero la rápida mira da de Giselher los dejó a los dos sin palabras.

—Haz saber al gremio, Hotsporn —dijo el caudillo de los Ratas con voz helada—, que le estamos agradecido por esta oferta. Reflexionaremos, pen saremos en ello, hablaremos. Decidiremos en concejo lo que hacer.

Hotsporn se levantó.

—Me voy.

—¿Ahora, de noche?

—Pernoctaré en el pueblo. Aquí no me siento bien. Y mañana directito a la frontera de Metinna, luego, por el camino real hasta Forgeham, donde pasaré hasta el equinoccio o, quién sabe, quizá más tiempo. Esperaré allí a aquéllos que ya hayan reflexionado, estén dispuestos a revelarse y a espe rar la amnistía bajo mi cuidado. Y vosotros tampoco os demoréis, os aconsejo, con tanta reflexión y pensamiento. Porque Bonhart está dispuesto a preceder a la amnistía.

—Todo el tiempo nos estás asustando con el Bonhart ése —dijo Giselher lentamente mientras también se levantaba—. Pensaríase que el tal canalla está ahí en nuestros talones... Y él seguro que anda donde la diosa perdió el gorro...

—... en Los Celos —respondió Hotsporn con serenidad—. En la posada La Cabeza de la Quimera. Como a unas treinta millas de aquí. Si no hubie ra sido por vuestros zigzags en Velda, de seguro que os lo habríais tropeza do ayer. Pero esto no os asusta, ya sé. Adiós, Giselher. Adiós, Ratas. Maes tro Almavera. Voy a Metinna y siempre gusto de compañía para el viaje... ¿Qué habéis dicho, maestro? ¿Qué con agrado? Tal pensaba. Recoged pues vuestros útiles. Ratas, pagadle al maestro por sus artísticos esfuerzos.

La estación de postas olía a cebolla frita y a sopa de patatas que había preparado la mujer del jefe de estación, a la que habían dejado salir tempo ralmente de su arresto en la cámara. La vela en la mesa chasqueó, vibró, expulsó una línea de llamas. Los Ratas se inclinaron sobre la mesa de tal modo que la llama ardía por encima de sus cabezas que casi se tocaban.

—Está en Los Celos —dijo Giselher bajito—. En la posada de La Cabeza de la Quimera. A un día de viaje rápido. ¿Qué pensáis de ello?

—Lo mismo que tú —gritó Kayleigh—. Vayamos allá y matemos al hijoputa.

—Vengaremos a Valdez —dijo Reef—. Y al Oronjas.

—Y no vendrán a echarnos a la cara —silabeó Chispas— ningunos Hotspornes las glorias y fantasías ajenas. Nos cargaremos al Bonhart, ese comecadáveres, ese lobizón. ¡Clavaremos su cabeza en la puerta de la ta berna para que le pegue el nombre! Y para que todos sepan que no fue tío con un par sino mortal como todos y que al final con mejores que él se topó. ¡Se verá qué cuadrilla es la mejor desde Korath hasta el Pereplut!

—¡Se cantarán canciones sobre nosotros por las tabernas! —dijo petu lante Kayleigh—. ¿Qué digo? ¡Y hasta por los castillos!

—Vamos. —Asse dio un palmetazo en la mesa con la mano—. Vayamos y matemos al canalla.

—Y luego —Giselher se mostró pensativo— recapacitaremos sobre la tal amnistía... Sobre el gremio... ¿Por qué tuerces los morros, Kayleigh, como si te anduviera picando una chinche? Nos pisan los talones y el in vierno se acerca. Pienso así, Ratillas míos: invernaremos, nos calentare mos el culo en la chimenea, la amnistía nos protegerá del frío, beberemos cerveza caliente amnistiada. Aguantaremos en la amnistía corteses y obe dientes... así como hasta la primavera. Y en la primavera... cuando la yerba salga de por bajo la nieve...

Los Ratas se rieron a coro, bajito, con malignidad. Los ojos les ardían como a las ratas de verdad cuando por las noches, en algún oscuro calle jón, se acercan a un hombre herido e incapaz de defenderse.

—Bebamos —dijo Giselher—. ¡Por que le den por saco a Bonhart! Co mamos la sopa y luego a dormir. Descansad porque al alba nos iremos.

—Cierto —bufó Chispas—. Tomad ejemplo de Mistle y Falka, que ya llevan una hora en la cama.

Ciri alzó la cabeza, durante un largo rato guardó silencio, contemplando la llamita apenas existente del candil en el que se estaban quemando ya los restos del aceite de ballena.

—Me deslicé entonces de la estación como una ladrona —siguió con la narración—. De madrugada, en completa oscuridad... Pero no conseguí huir sin ser advertida. Mistle debía de haberse despertado cuando salí de la cama. Me alcanzó en el establo cuando me estaba subiendo al caballo. Pero no se mostró sorprendida. Y no intentó detenerme... Ya comenzaba a amanecer...

—Ahora también falta poco para el alba. —Vysogota bostezó—. Es hora de ir a dormir, Ciri. Mañana seguirás con el relato.

—Puede que tengas razón. —Bostezó también, se levantó, respiró con fuerza—. Porque también a mí se me cierran los ojos. Pero a este paso, ermitaño, no voy a terminar nunca. ¿Cuántas noches llevamos ya? Por lo menos diez. Me temo que toda la historia nos puede llevar mil y una noches.

—Tenemos tiempo, Ciri. Tenemos tiempo.

—¿De quién huyes, Halconcillo? ¿De mí? ¿O de ti misma?

—Ya he terminado de huir. Ahora quiero perseguir algo. Por eso tengo que volver... allá, donde todo comenzó. Tengo que hacerlo. Compréndelo, Mistle.

—Por eso... por eso has sido tan tierna conmigo hoy. Por vez primera en tantos días... ¿La última vez, la despedida? ¿Y luego el olvido?

—Yo no te olvidaré nunca, Mistle.

—Me olvidarás.

—Nunca. Te lo prometo. Y no fue la última vez. Te encontraré. Vendré a por ti... Vendré en una carroza de oro. Con un cortejo palaciego. Ya lo verás. Dentro de poco voy a tener... posibilidades. Muchas posibilidades. Haré que cambie tu suerte... Ya lo verás. Te convencerás de todo lo que voy a poder hacer. De todo lo que voy a poder cambiar.

—Mucho poder hará falta para ello —suspiró Mistle—.Y magia pode rosa...

—Y también esto será posible. —Ciri se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Y la magia también... la puedo recuperar... Todo lo que perdí puede volver... y de nuevo ser mío. Te lo prometo, te asombrarás cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Mistle volvió su cabeza rapada, se quedó contemplando las estelas de color azul y rosa que el alba había pintado ya sobre el confín oriental del mundo.

—Cierto —dijo en voz baja—. Me asombraré mucho si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar. Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver, pequeña. Vete ya. No alarguemos esto.

—Espérame. —Ciri aspiró con fuerza por la nariz—. Y no te dejes matar. Piensa en la amnistía de la que habló Hotsporn. Incluso si Giselher y los otros no quisieran... piensa tú en ella, Mistle. Puede ser una forma de sobrevivir... Porque yo volveré a por ti. Te lo juro.

—Bésame.

Amanecía. Crecía la claridad, hacía más frío.

—Te quiero, Azor mío.

—Te quiero, Halconcillo. Vete ya.

—Por supuesto que no me creía. Estaba convencida de que me había en trado miedo, de que corría detrás de Hotsporn para buscar salvación, su plicar la amnistía que tanto nos había tentado. Cómo iba a saber los sen timientos que se habían apoderado de mí al escuchar lo que Hotsporn había dicho de Cintra, de mi abuela Calanthe... Y de que la tal «Cirilla» se iba a convertir en la mujer del emperador de Nilfgaard. El mismo empera dor que había asesinado a mi abuela Calanthe. Y que había mandado tras de mí al caballero negro de la pluma en el yelmo. Te hablé de ello, ¿recuer das? ¡En la isla de Thanedd, cuando alargó la mano hacia mí, lo ahogué en sangre! Debiera haberlo matado entonces... Pero no pude... ¡Seré tonta! Qué más da, puede que al final se desangrara allí en Thanedd y se murie ra... ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Cuéntame. Cuenta cómo te fuiste detrás de Hotsporn para recuperar tu herencia. Para recuperar lo que te pertenecía.

—No es necesario que hables con retintín, no es necesario que te bur les. Sí, ya sé que fue una tontería, ahora lo sé, entonces también... Yo era más lista cuando estaba en Kaer Morhen y en el santuario de Melitele, allí sabía que lo que había pasado no podía volver más, que no soy ya la prin cesa de Cintra, sino alguien completamente distinta, que no tengo ya nin guna herencia, que todo esto se ha perdido y que tengo que conformarme. Se me explicó eso de forma serena e inteligente y yo lo acepté. También con serenidad. Y de pronto comenzó a volver. Primero cuando intentaron ce garme los ojos con los títulos de la baronesa Casadei... Nunca me afecta ron tales asuntos y entonces, de pronto, me enfurecí, alcé las narices y le grité que estoy todavía más titulada y soy mejor nacida que ella. Y desde entonces comencé a pensar en ello. Sentía cómo crecía la rabia dentro de mí. ¿Lo entiendes, Vysogota?

—Lo entiendo.

—Y el relato de Hotsporn fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Por poco no estallo de rabia... Tanto me habían hablado antes de la predestinación... Y resulta que de ese destino se va a aprovechar otra, gracias a un simple engaño. Alguien se ha hecho pasar por mí, por Ciri de Cintra y va a tener todo, va a nadar en lujo... No, no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa... De pronto fui consciente de que no comía hasta saciarme, de que pasaba frío y dormía a cielo descubierto, que tenía que lavar mis partes íntimas en corrientes heladas... ¡Yo! ¡Yo, que tendría que tener una bañera de chapas de oro! ¡Agua que oliera a nardos y a rosas! ¡Toallas calientes! ¡Ropa de cama limpia! ¿Lo entiendes, Vysogota?

—Lo entiendo.

—De pronto estaba dispuesta a ir a la prefectura más cercana, al fuerte más próximo, a esos nilfgaardianos negros de los que tanto miedo tenía y a los que odiaba tanto... Estaba dispuesta a decir: «Yo soy Ciri, necio nilfgaardiano, a mí es a quien me tiene que tomar como esposa vuestro tonto emperador, le han montado a vuestro emperador una gran estafa y ese idiota no se ha dado cuenta de nada». Estaba tan rabiosa que lo hubiera hecho de haber tenido ocasión. Sin pensarlo. ¿Entiendes, Vysogota?

—Lo entiendo.

—Por suerte, me enfrié.

—Para tu gran suerte. —El ermitaño asintió con la cabeza en un gesto muy serio—. El asunto de ese casorio imperial tiene toda la pinta de un asunto de estado, de una lucha de partidos o facciones. Si te hubieras revelado, haciéndole perder el juego a alguna fuerza influyente, no hubie ras escapado del estilete o el veneno.

—También me di cuenta. Y me acordé. Me acordé bien. Desvelar quién soy significa la muerte. Tuve ocasión de asegurarme de ello. Pero no ade lantemos hechos.

Guardaron silencio durante un rato, mientras trabajaban con las pie les. Durante unos cuantos días la caza se había dado inesperadamente bien, en las trampas y lazos habían caído muchos visones y nutrias, dos ratas almizcleras y un castor. Así que tenían mucho trabajo.

—¿Alcanzaste a Hotsporn? —preguntó por fin Vysogota.

—Lo alcancé. —Ciri se limpió la frente con la manga—. Muy pronto, además, porque no se había dado prisa. ¡Y no se asombró nada de verme!

—¡Doña Falka! —Hotsporn tiró de las riendas, hizo volverse danzando a la yegua negra—, ¡Qué sorpresa más agradable! Aunque debo reconocer que no ha sido tan grande. Lo esperaba, no oculto que lo esperaba. Sabía que ibais a tomar una decisión. Una decisión inteligente. Percibí el brillo de la inteligencia en vuestros ojos hermosos y llenos de encanto.

Ciri se acercó de tal modo que casi se tocaban los estribos. Luego se aclaró la garganta, se inclinó y escupió sobre la arena del camino. Había aprendido a escupir de tal modo: asqueroso, pero efectivo a la hora de enfriar cualquier pasión galanteadora.

—¿Entiendo —Hotsporn sonrió levemente— que queréis usar de la am nistía?

—Mal entiendes.

—¿A qué le debo entonces la alegría que me produce la vista de vuestra hermosa carita?

—¿Y tiene que haber un porqué? —saltó—. Dijiste en la estación que querías compañía para el camino.

—Ciertamente. —Hotsporn sonrió más—, Pero si me equivoco en el asun to de la amnistía no estoy seguro de si esta compañía llevará el mismo camino. Nos encontramos, como vuesa merced ve, en un cruce de cami nos. Una encrucijada, las cuatro partes del mundo, la necesidad de deci dir... Un simbolismo como en esa leyenda tan conocida. Vas al este, no volverás... Vas al oeste, no volverás... Al norte... Humm... Al norte de ese poste está la amnistía...

—Déjalo ya con esa amnistía tuya.

—Lo que me ordenéis. Entonces, si me está permitido preguntar, ¿adonde lleva el camino? ¿Cuál de los caminos de esta simbólica encrucijada? El maestro Almavera, artista de la aguja, dirigió sus muías hacia el oeste, a la ciudad de Fano. El camino oriental conduce a la aldea de Los Celos, pero yo no os aconsejaría esa dirección...

—El río Yarra —dijo Ciri despacio— del que hablasteis en la estación es el nombre nilfgaardiano para el río Yaruga, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Una señorita tan ilustrada —él se inclinó, miró a sus ojos— y no sabe esto?

—¿No sabes responder a las claras cuando se te pregunta a las claras?

—Si tan sólo burlaba, ¿por qué enfadarse? Sí, es el mismo río. En elfo y en nilfgaardiano es Yarra, en el norte el Yaruga.

—¿Y la desembocadura de este río —siguió Ciri— es Cintra?

—Así es. Cintra.

—Desde aquí donde estamos, ¿qué lejos está Cintra? ¿Cuántas millas?

—No pocas. Y depende de cómo se midan las millas. Casi cada na ción tiene una distinta, no es difícil equivocarse. Lo más cómodo, el método de todos los mercaderes ambulantes, es contar las distancias en días. Para llegar a Cintra desde aquí hacen falta de veinticinco a treinta días.

—¿En qué dirección? ¿Recto hacia el norte?

—Mucho le interesa esa Cintra a doña Falka. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero hacerme con el trono.

—Vale, vale. —Hotsporn alzó las manos en gesto defensivo—. He com prendido la delicada alusión, no seguiré preguntando. El camino más di recto a Cintra, paradójicamente, no es seguir recto hacia el norte, porque estorban los despoblados y los pantanos lacustres. Ha de dirigirse uno, en primer lugar, hacia la ciudad de Forgeham y luego seguir al oeste, hasta Metinna, capital del país de idéntico nombre. Luego convendría cabalgar por la llanura de Mag Deira, por la senda de buhoneros hasta Neunreuth. Sólo entonces hay que dirigirse al camino del norte que circula por el valle del río Yelena. Desde allí ya es fácil: por el camino circulan sin interrup ción destacamentos y transportes militares, a través de Nazair y de las Escaleras de Marnadal, por el puerto que lleva hasta el norte, al valle de Marnadal. Y el valle de Marnadal ya es Cintra.

—Humm... —Ciri contempló el nebuloso horizonte y la línea de des dibujadas montañas negras—. Hasta Forgeham y luego al noroeste... Es decir... ¿Por dónde?

—¿Sabéis qué? —Hotsporn sonrió levemente—. Precisamente yo me dirijo a Forgeham y luego a Metinna. Oh, ese caminillo cuya arena rebrilla entre los pinos. Venga vuesa merced conmigo y no yerrará. La amnistía será la amnistía, pero a mí me resultará ameno viajar con tan hermosa dueña.

Ciri lo midió con la mirada más fría de la que fue capaz. Hotsporn se mordió el labio formando una sonrisa picara.

—¿Y entonces qué?

—Vayamos.

—Bravo, doña Falka. Sabia decisión. Ya dije que doña Falka es tan lista como hermosa.

—Deja de titularme doña, Hotsporn. En tus labios suena como un in sulto y yo no me dejo insultar sin castigar al culpable.

—Lo que doña Falka mande.

El hermoso amanecer no cumplió su promesa, les había engañado. El día que se alzó tras él era gris y acuoso. Una saturada niebla escondía eficaz mente la deslumbrante hojarasca otoñal de los árboles inclinados sobre el camino ardiendo en miles de tonos ocres, rojizos y amarillos.

El húmedo aire olía a corteza y hongos.

Cabalgaban al paso sobre una alfombra de hojas caídas, pero Hotsporn a menudo azuzaba a su yegua negra hasta alcanzar paso ligero o galope. Ciri entonces la contemplaba con admiración.

—¿Tiene nombre?

—No. —Los dientes de Hotsporn brillaron—. Yo trato a los rocines de forma utilitaria, los cambio muy a menudo, no les tomo apego. Considero pretencioso el dar un nombre a un caballo si no se es dueño de un aca balladero. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo? El caballo Babieca, el perro Tobi, el gato Minino. ¡Pretencioso!

A Ciri no le gustaban sus miradas ni sus sonrisas cargadas de significados y sobre todo el leve tono burlón con el que hablaba y respondía a las pre guntas. Así que adoptó una sencilla táctica: guardaba silencio, hablaba en medias palabras, no provocaba. Si es que le era posible. No siempre lo era. Especialmente cuando hablaba de aquella amnistía suya. Cuando de nue vo ella mostró su desagrado, y eso con palabras bastante fuertes, Hotsporn cambió inesperadamente de frente: comenzó de pronto a demostrar que en su caso la amnistía era huera, puesto que no la afectaba a ella. La amnis tía atañía a los delincuentes mas no a las víctimas de los delincuentes. Ciri estalló en risas.

—¡Tú eres la víctima, Hotsporn!

—He hablado completamente en serio —afirmó—. No para despertar tu alegría de pájaro sino para sugerirte una forma de salvar el pellejo en caso

de que se te capturara. Ha de sobrentenderse que tales artes no servirían para con el barón Casadei ni tampoco has de esperar clemencia de los Varnhagenos, éstos, en el caso más provechoso para ti, te lincharían en el mismo sitio, rápido y, si tienes suerte, sin dolor. Sin embargo, si cayeras en manos del prefecto y estuvieras ante la mirada de la severa pero justa justicia real... Ja, entonces sugeriría que se usara precisamente este tipo de defensa: te anegas en lágrimas y proclamas que eres una víctima ino cente del cúmulo de circunstancias.

—¿Y quién va a creer en ello?

—Todo el mundo. —Hotsporn se inclinó sobre la silla, la miró a los ojos—. Porque ésa es precisamente la verdad. Pues tú eres una víctima inocente, Falka. No tienes aún dieciséis años. Según las leyes imperiales eres menor de edad. Te encontrabas por azar en la banda de los Ratas. No era tuya la culpa que te le metieras entre ceja y ceja a una de esas bandidas, Mistle, cuyas apetencias contra natura no son secreto alguno. Fuiste do minada por Mistle, utilizada sexualmente y obligada a...

—Vaya, se ha aclarado todo —le interrumpió Ciri, asombrada ella mis ma de su serenidad—. Por fin se ha aclarado de lo que se trataba, Hotsporn. Ya he visto antes a gente como tú.

—¿De verdad?

—Como a cualquier gallo —seguía estando tranquila—, se te pone tiesa la cresta al pensar en Mistle y yo. Como a cualquier machito tonto te circu la por la testa el pensamiento idiota de intentar curarme de mi enferma naturaleza, de hacer volver a la pervertida al camino de la verdad. ¿Y sabes lo que es repugnante y contra natura en todo eso? ¡Precisamente esos pensamientos?

Hotsporn la miraba en silencio y con una sonrisa bastante enigmática en sus anchos labios.

—Mis pensamientos, querida Falka —dijo él al cabo—, puede que no sean decorosos, puede que no sean bonitos, incluso es evidente que no son inocentes... Pero por los dioses que son acordes con la naturaleza. Con mi naturaleza. Me desprecias cuando me acusas de que mi inclinación hacia ti tenga sus raíces en una... curiosidad perversa. Ja, te haces a ti misma ese desprecio al no darte cuenta o no querer aceptar el hecho de que tu extraordinario encanto y tu poco habitual belleza son capaces de poner de rodillas a cualquier hombre. Que el hechizo de tu mirada...

—Escucha, Hotsporn —le interrumpió—. ¿Tú lo que quieres es dormir conmigo?

—Qué inteligencia —extendió las manos—. Simplemente me faltan las palabras.

—Pues yo te ayudaré. —Ella espoleó un poco al caballo para poder mirarle por el hombro—. Porque yo tengo palabras de sobra. Me siento honrada. En otras circunstancias, quién sabe... ¡Si fuera algún otro! Pero tú, Hotsporn, no me gustas absolutamente nada. Nada, pero simplemente nada me atrae de ti. E incluso, diría, al contrario: todo me repugna. Tú mismo ves, en estas circunstancias, el acto sexual sería un acto contra natura.

Hotsporn sonrió, al tiempo que también espoleaba al caballo. Su negra jaca bailoteó sobre el camino, alzando grácil su bien formada testa. Ciri se removió en su silla, luchando con un extraño sentimiento que le había surgido, allá bien hondo, en lo profundo de sus tripas, pero que con rapi dez y tesón se iba abriendo paso hacia el exterior, hacia la piel herida por la ropa. Le he dicho la verdad, pensó. No me gusta, diablos, es su caballo lo que me gusta, esa yegua negra. No él, sino su caballo... ¡Vaya una estupi dez! ¡No, no, no! Ni siquiera tomando en cuenta a Mistle, sería estúpido y risible ceder ante él sólo porque me excita la vista de una yegua negra bailando sobre el camino.

Hotsporn le permitió acercarse, le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa extra ña. Luego tiró de nuevo de las riendas, obligó a la yegua a doblar las patas, a dar la vuelta y a bailar hacia un lado. Lo sabe, pensó Ciri, el viejo canalla sabe lo que estoy sintiendo.

¡Voto a rus! ¡Me muero de curiosidad!

—Se te han pegado algunas agujas de pino en los cabellos —dijo Hotsporn con voz amable, al tiempo que se le acercaba mucho y extendía la mano—. Te las voy a quitar si no te importa. Añadiré que este gesto surge de mi galantería y no de un deseo perverso.

El contacto —a Ciri no le asombró en absoluto— le produjo placer. Todavía no pensaba tomar una decisión, pero para estar segura se puso a calcular los días desde la última regla. Esto se lo había enseñado Yennefer: calcular con antelación y con la cabeza fría porque luego, cuando entran las calorinas, aparece una extraña desgana de calcular unida a una ten dencia a despreciar los resultados.

Hotsporn la miró a los ojos y sonrió, casi como si hubiera sabido que la cuenta había arrojado un saldo a su favor. Si por lo menos no fuera tan viejo, suspiró Ciri furtivamente. Pero seguro que tiene por lo menos treinta años...

—Turmalina. —Los dedos de Hotsporn tocaron con delicadeza su oreja y su pendiente—. Bonitos, pero tan sólo turmalina. Con gusto te regalaría un alfiler de esmeraldas. Un verde más caro e intenso, que encajaría mejor con tu belleza y el color de tus ojos.

—Sabes —murmuró ella, mirándolo con descaro— que si al final se llegara a algo, exigiría las esmeraldas por adelantado. Porque seguro que no sólo a los caballos los tratas utilitariamente, Hotsporn. Por la mañana, después de una noche tórrida, considerarías pretencioso el acordarte de mi nombre. ¡El perro Tobi, el gato Minino y la muchacha María!

—Por mi honor —sonrió sin gana— que consigues enfriar hasta el de seo más ardiente, Reina de las Nieves.

—Tuve una buena maestra.

La niebla se alzó un tanto aunque seguía remando una luz tétrica. Y soño lienta.- Pero un grito y un ruido de cascos despejó de súbito la somnolencia. Desde detrás de los robles que estaban pasando salieron unos jinetes.

Ambos reaccionaron tan deprisa y en forma tan concertada como si lo hubieran estado ensayando durante semanas. Sujetaron los caballos y los hicieron volver, pasaron inmediatamente al trote, al galope, a una carrera furiosa, aferrándose a las crines, azuzando los rocines a base de gritos y golpes con los talones. Las plumas de unas flechas silbaron por encima de sus cabezas, se alzaron gritos, tintineos, trápala de cascos.

—¡Al bosque! —gritó Hotsporn—. ¡Métete en el bosque! ¡En la espesura!

Doblaron sin aminorar el paso. Ciri se aferró aún más al cuello del caballo porque las ramas que crepitaban a su paso amenazaban con tum barla de la silla. Vio cómo la punta de la flecha de una ballesta sacaba astillas del tronco de un aliso que acababa de dejar atrás. Azuzó al caballo con un grito, esperando a cada segundo que una flecha le golpeara en la espalda. Hotsporn, que iba por delante, lanzó de improviso un extraño gemido.

Atravesaron el profundo hueco dejado por las raíces de un árbol, baja ron a matacaballo por un profundo despeñadero hacia una espesura de arbustos espinosos. Y entonces, de pronto, Hotsporn se cayó de la silla y rodó por entre los matojos de arándanos. La yegua negra relinchó, coceó, meneó el rabo y siguió adelante. Ciri no se lo pensó. Desmontó, le azotó a su caballo en las ancas. Cuando éste corrió detrás de la yegua negra, ayu dó a Hotsporn a levantarse, ambos se sumergieron entre los arbustos, en el alisal, se tropezaron, rodaron por la cuesta abajo y cayeron en el alto cañaveral del fondo del barranco. Un colchón de musgo amortiguó la caída.

Arriba, al borde de la garganta, retumbaron los cascos de sus persegui dores, por suerte en dirección al bosque de lo alto, detrás de los caballos que huían. Parecía que no habían advertido su desaparición entre las cañas.

—¿Quiénes son ésos? —susurró Ciri, arrastrándose de por debajo de Hotsporn y arrancándose de los cabellos las hojas de rúcula que se le habían pegado—. ¿Gente del prefecto? ¿Los Varnhagenos?

—Bandidos comunes y corrientes... —Hotsporn escupió una hoja—. Ban doleros...

—Proponles una amnistía. —Le crujía la arena en los dientes—. Promé teles...

—Cállate. Nos van a oír.

—¡Altooo! ¡Altooo! ¡Aquí! —les llegó desde arriba—. ¡Por la izquierda salen! ¡Por la izquierda!

—¿Hotsporn?

—¿Qué?

—Tienes sangre en la espalda.

—Lo sé —respondió con voz fría, al tiempo que sacaba un rollo de tela del seno y le ofrecía el costado a ella—. Méteme esto debajo de la camisa. A la altura de la paletilla izquierda...

—¿Dónde te han dado? No veo la flecha...

—Era un arbalete... Una hoja de hierro, lo más seguro que un clavo de herradura cortado. Deja, no toques. Está junto a la columna vertebral...

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Guardar silencio. Vuelven.

Retumbaron los cascos, alguien lanzó un penetrante silbido. Alguien gritó, llamó, le ordenó a alguien que volviera. Ciri aguzó el oído.

—Se van —murmuró—. Se han cansado de la persecución. No han al canzado a los caballos.

—Eso está bien.

—Tampoco nosotros los alcanzaremos. ¿Vas a poder caminar?

—No voy a tener que hacerlo. —Sonrió, mostrándole un brazalete suje to al antebrazo que tenía un aspecto bastante chapucero—. Compré esta alhaja junto con el caballo. Es mágica. La yegua la lleva desde que era un potrillo. Cuando la toco así, de este modo, es como si la llamara. Talmente como si escuchara mi voz. Vendrá al galope. Tardará un poco pero a buen seguro que vendrá. Con un poco de suerte tu ruana la seguirá.

—¿Y con un poco de mala suerte? ¿Te irás solo?

—Falka —dijo, poniéndose serio—. Yo no me iré solo, cuento con tu ayuda. A mí habrá que sujetarme en la silla. Los dedos de los pies ya se me enfrían. Puedo perder el conocimiento. Escucha, esta garganta conduce al valle de un río. Irás hacia arriba, contra la corriente, hacia el norte. Me llevarás a un lugar llamado Tegamo. Allá encontrarás a alguien que sabrá sacarme el yerro de la espalda sin ocasionarme la muerte o la parálisis.

—¿Es el pueblo más cercano?

—No. Más cerca están Los Celos, a unas veinte millas por el barranco en dirección contraria, siguiendo la corriente. Pero no vayas allá por nada del mundo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nada del mundo —repitió, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño—. No se trata de mí, sino de ti. Los Celos son tu muerte.

—No lo entiendo.

—Ni falta que hace. Simplemente confía en mí.

—A Giselher le dijiste...

—Olvídate de Giselher. Si quieres vivir, olvídate de todos ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Quédate conmigo. Mantendré mi promesa, Reina de las Nieves. Te cubriré de esmeraldas... haré que lluevan sobre ti...

—Ciertamente, buen momento para bromas.

—Siempre es buen momento para las bromas.

Hotsporn la abrazó de pronto, le apretó los brazos y comenzó a desatar le la blusa. Sin ceremonias, pero sin apresurarse. Ciri le rechazó con las manos.

—¡Y ciertamente es buen momento para esto!

—Para esto también es siempre buen momento. Sobre todo para mí, ahora. Te lo dije, la columna vertebral. Mañana pueden aparecer dificulta des... ¿Qué haces? ¡Aj, mierda...!

Esta vez ella lo había empujado con más fuerza. Demasiado fuerte. Hotsporn palideció, se mordió los labios, gimió de dolor.

—Lo siento. Pero si alguien está enfermo debe mantenerse tumbado y tranquilo.

—La cercanía de tu cuerpo provoca que olvide el dolor.

—¡Déjalo ya, voto a bríos!

—Falka, sé agradable con un hombre que está sufriendo.

—Si no apartas la mano, es cuando vas a sufrir. ¡Y ya!

—Más bajo... Los bandoleros pudieran oírnos... Tu piel es como la seda... No te retuerzas, diablos.

Aj, al cuerno, pensó Ciri, qué más da. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido tiene esto? Siento curiosidad. Tengo derecho a tenerla. En ello no hay sen timiento alguno. Lo trataré utilitariamente y eso es todo. Y lo olvidaré sin presunción.

Se sometió a las caricias y al placer que le producían. Volvió la cabeza, pero pensó que esto era una modestia exagerada y una mojigatería embaucadora: no quería aparecer como una virtud seducida. Le miró di rectamente a los ojos, pero esto le pareció demasiado atrevido y retador, tampoco quería fingir ser así. Así que simplemente cerró los párpados, lo agarró por el cuello y le ayudó con los botones porque él no había avanzado mucho y perdía el tiempo.

Al contacto de los dedos se unió el contacto de los labios. Ella estaba ya cerca de olvidarlo, de olvidar al mundo entero cuando de pronto Hotsporn se quedó inmóvil e inerte. Durante un instante ella se mantuvo tumbada pacientemente, recordaba que él estaba herido y que la herida debía de mortificarlo. Pero aquello duraba un poco demasiado. La saliva de él se le enfrió en los pezones.

—¡Eh, Hotsporn! ¿Duermes?

Algo se le derramó a ella por el pecho y el costado. Tocó con los dedos. Sangre.

—¡Hotsporn! —Lo arrojó de sí—. Hotsporn, ¿estás muerto?

Vaya una pregunta idiota, pensó. Si lo estoy viendo.

Pues si estoy viendo que está muerto.

—Se murió con la cabeza sobre mis tetas. —Ciri volvió la cabeza. El res plandor del fuego en la chimenea le jugaba rojizo sobre su mutilada meji lla. Puede que también hubiera algo de rubor. Vysogota no estaba segu ro—. Lo único que sentí entonces fue decepción —añadió, todavía con la cabeza vuelta—. ¿Te asombra esto?

—No. Esto precisamente no...

—Lo entiendo. Estoy intentando no colorear la narración, no alterar nada. No esconder nada. Aunque a veces tengo ganas de hacerlo, sobre todo esto último. —Tomó aire por la nariz, se rascó con la falange en el rabillo del ojo—. Lo cubrí con ramas y hojas. De cualquier manera, lo reco nozco. Oscurecía ya, tuve que pasar la noche allí. Los bandidos todavía andurreaban por los alrededores, escuchaba sus gritos y entonces tuve la certeza de que no eran bandidos comunes y corrientes. Lo único que no sabía era a quién estaban buscando, si a él o a mí. Sin embargo, me tuve que quedar en silencio. Toda la noche. Hasta el alba. Junto a un cadáver. Brrrr. »A1 alba —siguió al cabo—, ya hacía tiempo que no se oía a los persegui dores, así que me pude poner en movimiento. Para entonces ya tenía caba llo. El brazalete mágico que le había quitado del brazo a Hotsporn funcio naba de verdad. La yegua negra había vuelto. Ahora me pertenecía. Era mi regalo. Es una costumbre de las islas de Skellige, ¿sabes? La muchacha ha de recibir un regalo costoso de su primer amante. ¿Qué más da que el mío muriera antes de que llegara a serlo?

La yegua cavó con sus patas delanteras en la tierra, relinchó, se puso de lado como si le estuviera ordenando que la admirara. Ciri no pudo conte ner un suspiro de éxtasis a la vista de aquel cuello de delfín, liso y grácil, pero lleno de músculo, de la pequeña y bien formada cabeza de frente prominente, alta nuca, una complexión de admirable proporcionalidad.

Se acercó a ella con precaución, mostrándole a la yegua el brazalete que sujetaba con la punta de los dedos. La yegua lanzó un agudo relincho, meneó las ágiles orejas, pero permitió que le tomara de las riendas y le acariciara la nariz de terciopelo.

—Kelpa —dijo Ciri—. Eres negra y ágil como una kelpa marina. Eres también mágica como una kelpa. Así que te vas a llamar Kelpa. Y no me importa si es pretencioso o no.

La yegua rebufó, puso las orejas, agitó la cola de terciopelo, que le al canzaba hasta los cuartillos. Ciri, a quien le gustaba sentarse alto, acortó las cinchas del estribo, palpó la montura, que era atípica, plana y sin la horquilla ni el cuerno del arzón. Puso la bota en el estribo y agarró al caballo por las crines.

—Tranquila, Kelpa.

La silla, pese a las apariencias, era muy cómoda. Y por razones eviden tes, bastante más ligera que las monturas habituales en la caballería.

—Ahora —dijo Ciri, palmoteando el cuello cálido de la yegua—, vamos a ver si eres tan rápida como hermosa. Si eres una verdadera yegua de raza o sólo una apariencia. ¿Qué me dices a veinte millas al galope, Kelpa?

Si en lo profundo de la noche alguien hubiera conseguido deslizarse en silencio hasta aquella choza perdida entre los pantanos, con su tejado de bálago cubierto de musgo, si hubiera mirado entre las rendijas de los pos tigos, habría visto a un viejecillo de barba cana que escuchaba la historia de una muchacha de menos de veinte años de edad y de ojos verdes y cabellos cenicientos.

Habría visto cómo el fuego que se iba muriendo en el hogar revivía y se hacía más claro como si estuviera presintiendo lo que iba a ser contado.

Pero ello no era posible. Nadie pudo verlo. La choza del viejo Vysogota estaba bien escondida entre los cañaverales del pantano. En un despobla do eternamente cubierto de niebla en el que nadie se atrevía a adentrarse.

—El valle del río era llano, adecuado para cabalgar, así que Kelpa corría rápida como el viento. Por supuesto, no cabalgué curso arriba, sino curso abajo del río. Recordaba aquel nombre específico: Los Celos. Recordaba lo que Hotsporn le había dicho a Giselher en la estación. Comprendí por qué me había prevenido de no ir a aquel pueblo. En Los Celos debía de haber una trampa. Cuando Giselher menospreció la oferta de amnistía y de tra bajar para el gremio, Hotsporn le lanzó a propósito lo del cazador de re compensas hospedado en el pueblo. Sabía que los Ratas se tragarían aquel anzuelo, que irían allí y caerían en el enredo. Yo tenía que llegar a Los Celos antes que ellos, cortarles el camino, advertirles. A todos. O por lo menos a Mistle.

—Me imagino que no tuviste éxito —murmuró Vysogota.

—Entonces —dijo Ciri con voz sorda— pensaba que en Los Celos les esperaba un destacamento numeroso y armado hasta los dientes. Ni si quiera en el más loco de mis pensamientos hubiera podido imaginar que la trampa era un solo hombre...

Guardó silencio, contemplando la oscuridad.

—No tenía tampoco ni idea de qué tipo de hombre se trataba.

Birka era una aldea rica, bonita y situada en un lugar extraordinariamen te pintoresco. El amarillo de sus tejados de paja y el rojo de las tejas se extendían por una hondonada de pendientes abruptas y boscosas, que cambiaban de color con las estaciones del año. Sobre todo en otoño, la vista de Birka alegraba el ojo del esteta y el corazón del sensible.

Así había sido hasta el momento en que la aldea había cambiado de nombre. Y esto había sucedido así:

Un joven labrador, elfo de la cercana colonia élfica, se enamoró como un loco de una molinera de Birka. La molinera coqueta se burló de las virtudes del elfo y siguió echándose en los brazos de vecinos, conocidos y hasta parientes. Éstos comenzaron a burlarse del elfo y de su amor ciego como un topo. El elfo, de forma poco típica para un elfo, tuvo una explo sión de rabia y de venganza, una explosión terrible. Una noche, con ayuda de un fuerte viento, pegó fuego a la aldea y convirtió en humo toda Birka.

Las gentes arruinadas por el incendio se hundieron moralmente. Unos se lanzaron al camino, otros cayeron en la vagancia y la embriaguez. Los dineros recogidos para la reconstrucción eran defraudados regularmente y gastados en vino, y el pueblo presentaba ahora una imagen de pobreza y desesperación: era una reunión de chamizos repugnantes y mal colocados, situados bajo las laderas renegridas y desnudas de la hondonada. Antes del incendio Birka había tenido una forma oval alrededor de una plaza central, ahora las escasas casas bien reconstruidas, los graneros y las aguardenterías conformaban algo así como una larga calleja que estaba cerrada por la fachada de la posada La Cabeza de la Quimera, la cual había sido construida con el esfuerzo común y estaba dirigida por la viuda Goulue.

Y desde hacía siete años nadie usaba ya el nombre de Birka. Se decía El Fuego de los Celos, para acortar, simplemente Los Celos.

Por la calleja de Los Celos avanzaban los Ratas. Era una madrugada fría, nublada, siniestra.

Las gentes se apresuraban a las casas, se escondían en sus barracas y tabucos. El que disponía de postigos, los cerraba con un estampido, el que tenía puerta, la trababa con la tranca. Quien todavía tenía vodka, la bebía para darse coraje. Los Ratas iban al paso, con una lentitud arrogante, pegados estribo contra estribo. En sus rostros se dibujaba un desprecio indiferente, pero sus ojos fruncidos observaban con atención las ventanas, soportales y los rincones de los muros.

—¡Una flecha en la ballesta! —advirtió Giselher, en voz muy alta por si acaso—. ¡Un chasquido de una cuerda y habrá una matanza!

—¡Y otra vez se dejará suelto aquí al toro de fuego!—añadió Chispas con alta y sonora voz de soprano—. ¡No quedará más que tierra y agua!

Con toda seguridad, algunos de los habitantes tenían ballestas, pero no hubo nadie que quisiera comprobar si los Ratas no hablaban por hablar.

Los Ratas se bajaron de los caballos. El cuarto de legua que les separa ba de la posada lo hicieron andando, costado a costado, con el rítmico tintineo y repique de sus espuelas, adornos y bisutería.

En las escaleras de la posada tres celositanos que se estaban curando la resaca del día anterior a base de cerveza desfallecieron al verlos.

—Ojalá esté aquí —murmuró Kayleigh—. Hemos perdido el tiempo. No teníamos que habernos detenido, deberíamos haber entrado aunque fuera de noche...

—¡Gelipolleces! —Chispas le mostró los dientes—. Si queremos que los bardos cuadren romances de esto, no podemos hacerlo de noche y a la chita callando. ¡Ha de verlo la gente! El alba es lo mejor, porque todavía están todos sobrios, ¿no es verdad, Giselher?

Giselher no respondió. Levantó una piedra, tomó impulso y golpeó con ella la puerta de la taberna.

—¡Sal, Bonhart!

—¡Sal, Bonhart! —repitieron a coro los Ratas—. ¡Sal, Bonhart!

Desde el interior les llegó el sonido de unos pasos. Lentos y pesados. Mistle sintió un escalofrío que le recorría el cuello y los brazos.

Bonhart apareció en la puerta.

Los Ratas retrocedieron un paso en un movimiento reflejo, los tacones de sus altas botas se clavaron en la tierra, las manos se apoyaron en las empuñaduras de las espadas. El cazador de recompensas llevaba la suya bajo la axila. Así mantenía libres las manos. En una llevaba un huevo duro pelado, en la otra un mendrugo de pan.

Se acercó con lentitud a la baranda, los miró desde lo alto, desde muy alto. Estaba encima del porche y además era muy alto. Un gigante, aunque delgado como un gul.

Los miró, paseó sus ojos acuosos por cada uno de ellos, uno tras otro. Luego mordió primero un poco de huevo, luego un pedacito de pan.

—¿Y dónde está Falka? —preguntó casi ininteligible. Unos pedazos de yema del huevo le cayeron de los bigotes y los labios.

—¡Corre, Kelpa! ¡Corre, bonita! ¡Corre todo lo que puedas!

La yegua mora relinchó con fuerza, estirando el cuello en un galope desaforado. La grava salpicaba desde bajo los cascos aunque parecía que los cascos apenas tocaban la tierra.

Bonhart se estiró con pereza, haciendo crujir su jubón de cuero, tiró de sus guantes de ante con lentitud y se los colocó solícitamente.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Queréis matarme? ¿Y puede saberse por qué?

—Pues por el Oronjas.

—Y para divertirnos —añadió Chispas.

—Y para estar tranquilos —completó Reef.

—Aaah —dijo Bonhart lentamente—. ¡Así que en ésas estamos! Y si prometo que os dejo tranquilos, ¿me dejaréis vivir?

—No, no te dejaremos, perro sarnoso. —Mistle adoptó una encantadora sonrisa—. Te conocemos. Sabemos que no nos perdonarás, que correrás tras nuestras huellas y esperarás a la ocasión para apuñalarnos por la espalda. ¡Sal!

—Poquito a poco, poquito a poco. —Bonhart sonrió, abrió la boca con expresión maligna por debajo de sus bigotes grises—. Para reñir siempre hay tiempo, no hay por qué excitarse. Primero os haré una propuesta, Ratas. Os voy a permitir escoger, luego vosotros haréis lo que queráis.

—¿Qué es lo que mascullas, viejo zampón? —gritó Kayleigh, enderezán dose—. ¡Habla más claro!

Bonhart meneó la cabeza y se rascó el muslo.

—Dinero se da por vosotros, Ratas. Y no poco. Y hay que ganarse la vida.

Chispas bufó como un gato montes y como gato montes abrió los ojos. Bonhart cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pasando la espada por la parte interior del codo.

—No poco dinero —repitió—, por llevaros muertos, mientras que por vivos poco más hay. Así que, hablando francamente, a mí me da igual. Nada personal tengo contra vosotros. Todavía ayer pensaba que me os iba a cargar por así decirlo como entretenimiento y placer, pero habéis venido solos, ahorrándome trabajos y fatigas, por lo cual me habéis llegado al corazón. De modo que os permitiré elegir. ¿Cómo queréis que os lleve, por las buenas o por las malas?

Los músculos en las mandíbulas de Kayleigh temblaron. Mistle se incli nó, lista para saltar. Giselher la agarró por el brazo.

—Quiere ponernos rabiosos —susurró—. Deja que hable el canalla.

Bonhart bufó.

—¿Qué? —repitió—. ¿Por las buenas o por las malas? Yo os aconsejo lo primero. Sabed que por las buenas duele menos, pero que mucho menos.

Los Ratas tomaron las armas como a una orden. Giselher hizo una cruz con la hoja y se quedó quieto en una postura de esgrima. Mistle lanzó un grueso escupitajo al suelo.

—Ven aquí, engendro huesudo —dijo Mistle, aparentemente tranqui la—. Ven, despojo. Te mataremos como a un viejo perro gris.

—Así que preferís por las malas. —Bonhart, mientras miraba allá por encima de los tejados de las casas, tomó lentamente la espada, tiró la vaina. Sin apresurarse, bajó del porche, tintineaban las espuelas.

Los Ratas se desplegaron con rapidez por la calleja. Kayleigh fue el que se fue más lejos hacia la izquierda, casi junto al muro de la aguardentería. Junto a él estaba Chispas de pie, torciendo sus finos labios en su acos tumbrada sonrisa maligna. Mistle, Asse y Reef fueron hacia la derecha. Giselher se quedó en el centro, con la mirada de ojos entornados clavada en el cazador de recompensas.

—Bueno, vale, Ratas. —Bonhart miró hacia los lados, contempló el cie lo, luego alzó la espada y escupió a la hoja—. Si hay que reñir, pues se riñe. ¡Música, maestro!

Se lanzaron contra él como lobos, como un relámpago, en silencio, sin advertencias. Las hojas aullaron en el aire, llenando la calle con un agudo tintineo de acero. Al principio sólo se oía el chocar de las hojas, suspiros, gemidos y respiraciones apresuradas.

Y luego, de pronto, inesperadamente, los Ratas comenzaron a gritar. Y a morir.

Reef fue el primero que voló del campo de batalla, se estrelló con la espalda contra la pared, regando de sangre la cal blanquecina y sucia. Tras él salió Asse con un paso ágil, se dobló, cayó de lado, encogiendo y estirando alternativamente la rodilla.

Bonhart se escapaba y giraba como una peonza, rodeado por los refle jos y rebrillos de las hojas. Los Ratas retrocedían ante él, saltando, lanzan do tajos y replegándose, con rabia, tercamente, sin piedad. Y sin resultado. Bonhart paraba, golpeaba, paraba, golpeaba, atacaba, atacaba sin pausa, no daba lugar a descansar, les imponía su ritmo. Y los Ratas retrocedían. Y morían.

Chispas, con un tajo en el cuello, cayó sobre el barro, retrocediendo como una cabritilla, la sangre de su arteria se disparó contra la pantorrilla y la rodilla de Bonhart, que saltó por encima de ella. El cazador rechazó el ataque de Mistle y Giselher con un amplio mandoble, después de lo cual giró y con un golpe rapidísimo despachó a Kayleigh, rajándole con la mis ma punta de la espada, desde el pectoral hasta el muslo. Kayleigh soltó la espada, pero no cayó, sólo se encogió y se agarró con las dos manos la barriga y el pecho, de entre sus dedos brotaba la sangre. Bonhart de nuevo se liberó de las acometidas de Giselher, paró el ataque de Mistle y rajó a Kayleigh otra vez, en esta ocasión transformándole la parte superior de la cabeza en una masa escarlata. El Rata de cabellos rubios cayó al suelo, un charco de sangre mezclada con barro se formó a su alrededor.

Mistle y Giselher dudaron un momento. Y en vez de huir, gritaron al unísono, con voz rabiosa y loca. Y se lanzaron sobre Bonhart.

Hallaron la muerte.

Ciri llegó a la aldea y galopó a través de la calle. Bajo los cascos de la yegua negra iban saltando pedazos de barro.

Bonhart golpeó con un tacón a Giselher, que yacía junto a una pared. El caudillo de los Ratas no daba señales de vida. De su cráneo destrozado había dejado ya de fluir la sangre.

Mistle, de rodillas, buscaba la espada, recorriendo con las dos manos el barro y el estiércol, sin ver que se movía en un charco de sangre que crecía muy deprisa. Bonhart se acercó a ella lentamente.

—¡Noooooo!

El cazador levantó la cabeza.

Ciri saltó del caballo todavía en movimiento, se tambaleó, cayó sobre una rodilla.

Bonhart sonrió.

—La Ratilla —dijo—. La séptima Ratilla. Me alegro de que estés. Me faltabas tú para tener la colección.

Mistle encontró la espada, pero no pudo alzarla. Tosió y se lanzó bajo las piernas de Bonhart, clavó unos dedos temblorosos en la caña de sus botas. Abrió la boca para gritar, y en vez del grito, de sus labios surgió una brillante línea de color carmín. Bonhart la golpeó con fuerza, derribándola sobre el estiércol. Mistle, agarrándose la barriga rajada con las dos manos, consiguió alzarse de nuevo.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó Ciri—. ¡Miiiiiistleee!

El cazador de recompensas no prestó atención a sus gritos, ni siquiera volvió la cabeza. Agitó la espada y lanzó un tajo con brío, como una guada ña, un golpe potente que levantó a Mistle de la tierra y la llevó casi hasta la pared, blanda como una muñeca de trapo, como un harapo manchado de sangre.

En la garganta de Ciri se ahogó un grito. Las manos le temblaban cuan do echó mano a la espada.

—Asesino —dijo, extrañándose de lo ajeno de su propia voz. De lo ajeno de sus labios, que de pronto se habían quedado monstruosamente secos—. ¡Asesino! ¡Canalla!

Bonhart la observó con curiosidad, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Vamos a morir? —preguntó.

Ciri anduvo hacia él, rodeándole en un semicírculo. La espada en sus manos alzadas y tendidas se movía, hacía molinetes, chasqueaba.

El cazador se rió en voz alta.

—¡Morir! —repitió—. ¡La Ratilla quiere morir!

Luego se movió poco a poco, estando de pie en su sitio, sin dejarse encerrar en la trampa del semicírculo. Pero a Ciri le daba todo igual. Ardía de rabia y odio, temblaba de deseo de matar. Quería acabar con aquel viejo horrible, sentir cómo la hoja se clavaba en su cuerpo. Quería ver su sangre surgir de sus arterias cortadas, a borbotones, al ritmo de los últimos lati dos de su corazón.

—Venga, Ratilla. —Bonhart alzó su sucia espada y escupió en la hoja—. Antes de que des el último suspiro muéstranos de lo que eres capaz. ¡Mú sica, maestro!

—En verdad que no es de entender cómo no se mataron al primer tiento —contaba, seis días más tarde, Nycklar, hijo del carpintero de los ataú des—. Tenían mucha gana de matarse, se veía a las claras. Ella a él, él a ella. Se echaron el uno al otro, se toparon casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y hubo ruido grande de espadas. Puede que dos o que hasta tres tajos se dieran. No hubo persona alguna que acertara a contarlo, ni a ojos vista ni a oído. Dábanse tan rápido, vive dios, que ni ojo ni oído de persona era capaz de apreciarlo. ¡Y bailaban y saltaban tan juntos como dos comadrejas!

Stefan Skellen, llamado Antillo, escuchaba con atención, al tiempo que jugaba con un puñal.

—Se alejaron el uno del otro —siguió el muchacho—, y ninguno tenía ni un rasguño. La Rata, se veía, rabiosa andaba como el mismo demonio, y a esto bufaba como un gato cuando se le quiere quitar el ratón. Mas su merced, el señor Bonhart, estaba sereno por demás.

—Falka —dijo Bonhart, sonriente y mostrando los dientes como un verda dero gul—. ¡Ciertamente sabes bailar y menear la espada! ¡Has despertado mi curiosidad, mozuela! ¿Quién eres? Dímelo antes de morir.

Ciri aspiró aire. Sintió cómo le comenzaba a embargar el miedo. Se dio cuenta de con quién tenía que habérselas.

—Dime quién eres y te perdonaré la vida.

Ella apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de la espada. Tenía que atravesar sus paradas y rajarlo, tenía que hacerlo antes de que se pusiera en guardia. No podía permitir que rechazara sus tajos, no podía detener sus golpes con la espada, no podía arriesgarse ya ni una sola vez al dolor y la parálisis que atravesaban y abrumaban su codo y antebrazo cuando hacía una parada. No podía perder energía escapando pasivamente de sus espadazos, que la erraban por un pelo. Atravesar la defensa, pensó. Ahora. En este ataque. O morir.

—Vas a morir, Ratilla —dijo, yendo hacia ella con la espada muy exten dida hacia delante—. ¿No tienes miedo? Eso es porque no sabes qué as pecto tiene la muerte.

Kaer Morhen, pensó, mientras saltaba. Lambert. El peine. Salto.

Dio tres pasos, una media pirueta y cuando atacó, menospreciando una finta, se balanceó en un salto hacia atrás, cayó en un ágil giro y de inmediato se lanzó hacia él, sumergiéndose por debajo de su hoja y tor ciendo la muñeca para cortar, en un golpe terrible, apoyado en una poten te revuelta del muslo. Al punto la invadió la euforia, ya casi sentía cómo el filo mordía el cuerpo.

En lugar de aquello hubo un duro y sonoro golpe de metal contra metal. Y un súbito resplandor en los ojos, un aullido y dolor. Sintió que caía, sintió que había caído. Bonhart paró y devolvió el golpe, pensó. Voy a morir, pensó.

Bonhart le dio una patada en la barriga. Con otra patada, asestada con dolorosa precisión en el codo, le hizo soltar la espada. Ciri se agarró la cabeza, sentía un dolor sordo, pero bajo los dedos no halló heridas ni san gre. Me ha dado un puñetazo, pensó con horror. Simplemente me ha dado un puñetazo. O un golpe con el pomo de la espada. No me ha matado. Me ha dado un golpe, como a una mocosa.

Abrió los ojos.

El cazador estaba de pie ante ella, horrible, delgado como un esqueleto, dominando sobre ella como un árbol enfermo y desprovisto de hojas. Apes taba a sudor y sangre.

La agarró por los cabellos de la nuca, la alzó con violencia, la obligó a ponerse en pie, pero al momento la arrastró con brusquedad, levantando la tierra por debajo de sus pies y se acercó, gritando como un condenado, a Mistle, que yacía junto a la pared.

—No tienes miedo a la muerte, ¿eh? —aulló, al tiempo que la obligaba a bajar la cabeza—. Pues entonces mira, Ratilla. Esto es la muerte. Así se muere. Mira, esto son tripas. Esto sangre. Y esto mierda. Esto es lo que el ser humano tiene en su interior.

Ciri se tensó, se retorció, aferrada por la mano de él, explotó en vómitos secos. Mistle todavía estaba viva, pero tenía los ojos nublados, descolori dos, como de pez. Su mano, como las garras de un halcón, se abría y se cerraba, envuelta en barro y boñigas. Ciri percibió un fuerte y penetrante hedor a orina. Bonhart estalló en carcajadas.

—Así se muere, Ratilla. En los propios meados.

Soltó los cabellos de Ciri. Ella se incorporó a cuatro patas, sacudiéndose en sollozos secos y entrecortados. Mistle estaba allí, a su lado. La mano de Mistle, la delgada, delicada, suave, sabia mano de Mistle.

Ya no se movía.

—No me mató. Me prendió las dos manos al atadero de caballos.

Vysogota estaba sentado, inmóvil. Llevaba mucho tiempo así. Retuvo el aliento. Ciri continuó la historia y su voz se hizo cada vez más sorda, cada vez más innatural, cada vez más desagradable.

—Les ordenó a los que se acercaban que le trajeran un saco de sal y un tonelete de vinagre. Y un hacha. No sabía... no podía comprender lo que quería hacer... Todavía entonces no sabía de lo que era capaz. Yo estaba atada... al atadero de caballos... Llamó a unos sirvientes, les ordenó que me sujetaran por los cabellos... y los párpados. Les enseñó cómo... de tal modo que no pudiera volver la cabeza ni cerrar los ojos... para que tuviera que mirar a lo que hacía. Hay que cuidar de que la mercancía no se estro pee, dijo. De que no se pudra...

La voz de Ciri se quebró, la garganta se le quedó seca. Vysogota, sabien do de pronto lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, sintió cómo se le arremo linaba la saliva en la boca como si fuera la ola de una inundación.

—Les arrancó la cabeza—dijo Ciri sordamente—. Con el hacha. Giselher, Kayleigh, Asse, Reef, Chispas... y Mistle. Les cortó la cabeza... Uno tras otro. Delante de mis ojos.

Si aquella noche alguien hubiera conseguido deslizarse hasta aquella cho za perdida entre los pantanos, con su tejado de bálago cubierto de musgo, si hubiera mirado entre las rendijas de los postigos, habría visto en el escasamente iluminado interior a un viejecillo de barba gris vestido con una zamarra y a una muchacha de cabellos cenicientos con el rostro defor mado por una cicatriz en la mejilla. Habría visto cómo la muchacha tem blaba a causa del llanto, cómo ahogaba el llanto entre los brazos del viejecillo y cómo aquél intentaba tranquilizarla, acariciándola maquinalmente y sin gracia y palmoteando los hombros que se sacudían espasmódicamente.

Pero aquello no era posible. Nadie pudo ver aquello. La choza estaba bien escondida entre los cañaverales del pantano. En un despoblado eter namente cubierto por la niebla, en el que nadie se atrevía a aventurarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tercero

_A menudo me preguntan por qué me decidí a escribir mis reminiscen cias. Mucha gente parece interesarse por el momento en que mis me morias comenzaran a surgir, cuál fuera el acaecimiento que acompa ñara al principio de la escritura o diera pábulo a ello. Anteriormente solía dar diversas explicaciones y no pocas veces mentí, mas ahora hago honor a la verdad puesto que hoy, cuando los cabellos se me han encanecido y se han hecho más ralos, sé que la verdad es un grano precioso, la mentira, en cambio, no es más que salvado huero. Y la verdad es ésta: el acaecimiento que a todo oliera pábulo, al que le debo las primeras anotaciones, con las que se empezó a confor mar la obra de mi vida, fue el hallar casualmente papel y pluma entre las cosas que yo y mis compañeros robamos en los acantonamientos militares lyrios. Esto sucedió..._

Jaskier, _Medio siglo de poesía_

_... sucedió el quinto día después de la luna nueva de septiembre, precisa mente el trigésimo día de nuestros lances, contando desde que salimos de Brokilón, y seis días después de la Batalla del Puente._

_Ahora, querido futuro lector, retrocederé algo en el tiempo y describiré los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar inmediatamente después de la batalla famosa y preñada de consecuencias llamada del Puente. Empero iluminaré primero a la extensa suma de lectores que nada saben de la Batalla del Puente, bien sea a causa de otros intereses, bien a causa de general igno rancia. Me explico: la tal batalla se lidió el último día del mes de agosto el año de la Gran Guerra en Angren, en el puente que unía las dos orillas del Yaruga en las cercanías de una estanitza llamada el Embarcadero Rojo. Partes en este conflicto armado fueron: el ejército de Nilfgaard, el corpus lyrio dirigido por la reina Meve, así como nosotros, nuestra maravillosa pandi lla, yo, o sea, el abajo firmante, y también el brujo Geralt, el vampiro Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, la arquera María Barring llama da Milva y Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceaílach, el nilfgaardiano al que le gustaba demostrar con obstinación digna de mejor causa que no era nilf gaardiano._

_Pudiera ser que tampoco estuviera muy claro para ti, lector, cómo había ido a parar a Angren la reina Meve, de la que a la sazón se pensaba que había muerto junto con su ejército durante la incursión nilfgaardiana de julio contra Lyria, Rivia y Aedirn, finalizada con la completa conquista de aque llos países y su ocupación por los ejércitos imperiales. Mas Meve no había muerto en la lid, como se juzgaba, ni había caído en cautiverio nilfgaardiano. Agrupando bajo su estandarte a la noble mesnada salvada del ejército de Lyria y enrolando a quien se podía, incluyendo a mercenarios y bandidos comunes, la esforzada Meve acometió una guerra de guerrillas contra Nilfgaard. Y para tales estratagemas el fragoso Angren era ideal, ya fuera para atacar en emboscadas, ya fuera para esconderse en alguna espesura, por que en Angren hay espesuras de sobra; la verdad sea dicha, aparte de espesuras no hay más en aquel país que sea digno de ser mencionado._

_El destacamento de Meve _—_a quien su ejército llamaba ya la Reina Blan ca_— _creció vertiginoso en fuerza y cobró tanta entereza que era capaz de cruzar sin miedo a la orilla siniestra del Yaruga para allá, en la profunda retaguardia del enemigo, llevar a cabo zalagardas y escaramuzas a placer._

_Y volvamos en este punto a nuestro grano, esto es, a la Batalla del Puen te. La situación táctica era como sigue: los partisanos de la reina Meve, que habían andado algareando por la orilla izquierda del Yaruga, quisieron es capar a la orilla derecha del Yaruga, pero se toparon con los nilfgaardianos, que andaban algareando por la orilla derecha del Yaruga y precisamente querían escapar a la orilla izquierda del Yaruga. Con los arriba menciona dos nos topamos nosotros, en una posición céntrica, es decir, en el medio del río Yaruga, rodeados por gentes armadas a cada lado, ya fuera diestro o siniestro. No teniendo entonces adonde huir, nos convertimos en héroes y nos cubrimos de gloria eterna. La lucha, dicho sea de paso, la ganaron los lyrios, dado que consiguieron lo que se proponían, es decir, huir a la orilla derecha. Los nilfgaardianos huyeron en dirección ignota y por ello mismo perdieron la lucha. Me hago cargo de que todo esto presenta un aspecto ciertamente confuso y, antes de publicarlo, no dejaré de dar a corregir mi texto a algún teórico de la guerra. De momento me apoyo en la autoridad de Cahir aep Ceallach, el único soldado de nuestra compaña, y Cahir confirmó que ganar una liza por el método de huir a toda velocidad del campo de batalla es permitido por la mayoría de las doctrinas militares._

_La participación de nuestro equipo en la batalla fue indisputablemente honorable pero tuvo también efectos negativos. Milva, que se encontraba en estado de buena esperanza, padeció un trágico accidente. Los restantes fueron de la fortuna sonreídos de tal modo que nadie sufriera daños mayo res. Pero tampoco nadie alcanzó beneficio alguno y ni siquiera se le agrade ció nada. Una excepción la constituyó el brujo Geralt. Pues Geralt el brujo, pese a su múltiples veces declarada _—_y a todas luces ilusoria_— _indiferencia y no pocas veces anunciada neutralidad, puso en la batalla un fervor tan crecido como espectacular hasta la exageración, con otras palabras: luchó de forma ostentosa, por no decir ostentosamente. Esto fue apreciado y la_ _reina Meve, reina de Lyria, con su propia mano lo armó caballero. De tal ordenamiento, como presto se vio, resultaron más inconveniencias que ven tajas._

_Has pues de saber, querido lector, que el brujo Geralt fue siempre perso na modesta, circunspecta y contenida, de interior tan sencillo y poco compli cado como el palo de una alabarda. No obstante, el inesperado ascenso y el aparente favor de la reina Meve lo cambiaron, y si no lo conociera bien, pensaría que estaba orgulloso. En vez de desaparecer de escena apriesa y anónimamente, Geralt se embrollaba en el séquito real, se alegraba de los honores, se deleitaba con los favores y se regocijaba de la fama._

_Y nosotros fama y renombre era precisamente lo que menos necesitába mos. Recuerdo a aquéllos que no lo recuerden que este mismo brujo Geralt, ahora armado caballero, era perseguido por los órganos de seguridad de los todos Cuatro Reinos en relación con la rebelión de los magos en la isla de Thanedd. A mí, persona inocente y limpia como una patena, se me intenta ban colgar acusaciones de espionaje. A ello habría que añadir a Milva, cola boracionista con las dríadas y los Scoia'tael, mezclada, como resultó, en las matanzas de humanos en los alrededores del bosque de Brokilón. Y a eso hay que agregar a Cahir aep Ceallach, nilfgaardiano, ciudadano de una nación lo quieras o no enemiga, cuya presencia en la parte impropia no hu biera sido fácil de explicar ni de justificar. Se daba la circunstancia que la única persona de nuestro grupo cuyo curriculum vitae no lo afeaban asuntos políticos ni criminales era un vampiro. De este modo, el desenmascaramien to y el reconocimiento de cualquiera de nosotros amenazaba a todos los restantes con acabar clavados en una afilada estaca de roble. Cada día pasado a la sombra de los estandartes lyrios _—_días que, al principio, eran agradables, bien provistos y seguros_— _acrecentaba tal riesgo._

_Geralt, cuando se le recordaba esto con claridad, se enfadaba un tanto, pero explicaba sus razones, que eran dos. En primer lugar, Milva, tras su amarga incidencia, seguía precisando de cuidado y asistencia, y en el ejér cito había sanitarios de campo. En segundo lugar, el ejército de la reina Meve se dirigía hacia el este, en dirección a Caed Dhu. Y nuestro grupo, antes de cambiar de dirección y meterse en la lucha arriba descrita, también tenía intenciones de alcanzar Caed Dhu: albergábamos la esperanza de obtener alguna información de los druidas que allá habitaban y que nos sirviera de ayuda en la búsqueda de Ciri. El camino directo hacia los men cionados druidas nos lo obstaculizaban los destacamentos y los grupos de saboteadores que merodeaban por Angren. Ahora, bajo la protección del amigable ejército lyrio, con el favor y la benevolencia de la reina Meve, el camino a Caed Dhu estaba abierto, incluso hasta parecía recto y seguro._

_Advertí al brujo de que tan sólo lo parecía, que apariencias nomás eran, que el favor real es una ilusión y es voluble cual veleta. El brujo no quería escuchar. Y de qué lado estaba la razón se vio pronto. Cuando se corrió la noticia de que de la parte de oriente a través del desfiladero de Klamat se venía una grande y bien armada expedición de castigo de nilfgaardianos, el_ _ejercito de Lyria, sin dudarlo, giró hacia el norte, en dirección a las monta ñas de Mahakam. A Geralt, como es fácil imaginarse, no le convenía en absoluto el cambio de dirección, ¡tenía prisa por llegar a donde los druidas y no a Mahakam! Ingenuo como un niño, corrió a la reina Meve con intención de obtener la licencia del ejército y la bendición real para sus asuntos priva dos. Y en aquel momento se terminaron el amor y la benevolencia real, y el respeto y la admiración para el héroe de la Batalla del Puente desaparecie ron como el humo. Al caballero Geralt de Rivia se le recordaron con frío y hasta duro tono sus obligaciones caballeriles hacia la corona. A la aún débil Milva, al vampiro Regis y al abajo firmante se les recomendó unirse a la columna que iba tras la caravana de huidos y civiles. Cahir aep Ceallach, jovencito bien crecido, que en modo alguno aspecto de civil tenía, recibió una banda blanquiazul y fue enrolado en las así llamadas compañías libres, es decir, en un destacamento de caballería formado por la más variada masa de granujas recolectados por los caminos por el ejército lyrio. De esta forma se nos separó y todo señalaba que nuestra aventura habíase acabado defi nitivamente y de todas todas._

_Como sin embargo te imaginarás, querido lector, en absoluto fue esto el final, ¡bah, si ni siquiera fue el principio! Milva, cuando se enteró del desa rrollo de los acontecimientos, de inmediato anunció que estaba sana y pres ta y como primera lanzó la consigna de retirada. Cahir tiró entre los matojos los colores reales y se redimió de las compañías libres, y Geralt se escaqueó de las lujosas tiendas de la selecta caballería._

_No me entretendré con las particularidades, y además la modestia no me permite una extensa exposición de mis propias, y no escasas, prestaciones en la empresa aquí descrita. Afirmaré un hecho: la noche del cinco al seis de septiembre toda nuestra pandilla abandonó en secreto el ejército de la reina Meve. Antes de despedirnos de las huestes lyrias no dejamos de aprovisio narnos abundantemente, sin recabar por supuesto permiso del jefe de los servicios de intendencia. Considero que la palabra «saqueo», que utilizara Milva, es excesiva. Al fin y al cabo se nos debía alguna gratificación por nuestra participación en la celebérrima Batalla del Puente. Y si no una gra tificación, al menos una satisfacción y la reposición de las pérdidas sufri das. Dejando aparte el trágico accidente de Milva, sin contar las heridas y golpes de Geralt y Cahir, en la batalla nos mataron o lisiaron a todos los caballos, exceptuando a mi fiel Pegaso y a la disoluta Sardinilla, la yegua del brujo. Por ello, en el marco de nuestras recompensas tomamos tres alazanes de caballería de pura sangre y uno de carga. Tomamos también diverso equipamiento, cuanto nos cupo en las manos. Para ser justos, he de añadir que hubimos luego de tirar la mitad. Como dijo Milva, suele pasar cuando se roba a oscuras. Las cosas más útiles del almacén de provisiones las tomó el vampiro Regis, quien ve en la oscuridad mejor que de día. Regis, para colmo, redujo la capacidad defensiva del ejército lyrio en una gorda muía gris, la cual extrajo de detrás de la cerca con tanta habilidad que ni una de las bestias rebufó ni coceó. Las historias acerca de los animales que_ _perciben a los vampiros y reaccionan con pánico a sus olores cabe entonces considerar como parte integrante de los cuentos de hadas. A no ser que se trate de ciertos animales y ciertos vampiros. Añadiré que conservamos la tal muía gris hasta hoy. Después de extraviar el caballo de carga, que perdimos luego en los bosques de los Tras Ríos, cuando se asustó con unos lobos, la muía porta nuestros bienes, o mejor dicho, lo que ha quedado. La mula lleva el nombre de Draakul. Regis la llamó así nada más robarla y así se quedó. Se ve bien claro que a Regis le hace gracia el nombre, el cual seguramente posee algún significado divertido en la cultura y la lengua de los vampiros, pero no quiso explicarnos el porqué afirmando que se trataba de un juego de palabras intraducible._

_De esta forma la nuestra cuadrilla se encontró de nuevo en el camino, y la larga lista de personas que no nos tenían afecto se alargó aún más. Geralt de Rivia, caballero sin tacha, abandonó las filas de la caballería antes inclu so de que el nombramiento como caballero fuera confirmado con una patente y antes de que él heraldo de la corte le inventara un blasón. Por su lado, Cahir aep Ceallach había tenido tiempo ya de luchar en ambos ejércitos combatientes en el gran conflicto entre Nilfgaard y los norteños, así como de desertar de ambos, ganándose por tanto en ambos la pena de muerte en ausencia. El resto de nosotros tampoco estaba en mejor situación: al fin y al cabo una horca es una horca y poco importa por tanto la diferencia de por qué se pende de ella, si por huir de la honra de caballero, por deserción o por llamar a una muía castrense con el nombre de Draakul._

_Así que no te extrañe, lector, que ejerciéramos esfuerzos verdaderamente titánicos para ampliar la distancia que nos separaba del ejército de la reina Meve. Con todas las fuerzas de que disponían los caballos, cabalgamos como locos hacia el sur, hacia el Yaruga, con intención de pasarnos a la orilla izquierda. No por poner de por medio el río entre la reina y sus partisanos y nosotros, sino porque los despoblados de los Tras Ríos eran menos peligro sos que Angren, que estaba en guerra. Para llegar a donde los druidas era mucho más razonable viajar por la orilla izquierda que por la derecha. Para dójicamente, puesto que la orilla izquierda del Yaruga era ya parte del hostil imperio nilfgaardiano. El padre de tal concepción izquierdista fue el brujo Geralt, que tras salirse de la hermandad de los ordenados fachendosos re cobró en buena medida el juicio, la facultad del pensamiento lógico y la prudencia común y corriente. El futuro mostró que el plan del brujo estuvo preñado de consecuencias y tuvo peso sobre la suerte de toda la expedición. Pero de ello hablaremos luego._

_Junto al Yaruga, adonde llegamos, había ya un sinnúmero de nilfgaardianos que estaban cruzando por el recién reconstruido puente del Em barcadero Rojo para continuar su ofensiva sobre Angren y, seguramente, más adelante, hacia Temería, Mahakam y el diablo sabe adonde más que hubiera planeado el estado mayor de Nilfgaard. Ni hablar entonces de tras pasar el río de inmediato; tuvimos que escondernos y esperar a que cruzara el ejército. Durante dos jornadas estuvimos metidos entre los cañaverales_ _ribereños, cultivando el reumatismo y alimentando mosquitos. Para colmo de males, el tiempo empeoró de improviso, lloviznaba, corría un aire de la leche, y del frío los dientes chocaban los unos con los otros. No recuerdo un septiembre tan frío entre los muchos que se han quedado grabados en mi memoria. Precisamente entonces, querido lector, al encontrar entre los aprovisionamientos tomados prestados del campamento lyrio lápiz y papel comencé _—_para matar el tiempo y olvidar las incomodidades_— _a apuntar y eternizar algunas de nuestras aventuras._

_La molesta intemperie y la obligada inactividad nos pusieron de mal hu mor y despertaron diversos malos pensamientos. Sobre todo al brujo. Geralt ya antes solía computar los días que le separaban de Ciri y cada día que no estaba en el camino lo alejaba de ella _—_en su opinión_— _cada vez más. Ahora, entre las mimbreras húmedas, entre el frío y la lluvia, el brujo se volvía de minuto a minuto cada vez más sombrío y hosco. Advertí también que cojeaba mucho, y cuando pensaba que nadie le veía ni le escuchaba, blasfemaba y mascullaba de dolor. Has de saber, amable lector, que a Geralt le habían quebrado los huesos durante la sedición de los hechiceros en la isla de Thanedd. Las fracturas se unieron y curaron gracias a los mágicos esfuerzos de las dríadas del bosque de Brokilón, pero por lo visto no habían dejado de martirizarlo. Así que el brujo sufría, como se dice, tanto de dolores del cuerpo como del espíritu, y andaba tan furibundo por ello que hasta echaba chispas._

_Y otra vez comenzaron a perseguirlo los sueños. El nueve de septiembre, temprano, porque se durmió en la guardia, nos asustó a todos despertándo se con un grito y sacando la espada. Tenía todo el aspecto de estar amok, pero por suerte se le pasó al instante._

_Se apartó de nuestra vista, pero al cabo volvió con gesto sombrío y anun ció ni más ni menos que a efectos inmediatos disolvía la cuadrilla y conti nuaría a solas el resto del camino, puesto que no sé dónde pasaban no sé qué cosas espantosas, que el tiempo apremiaba, que el asunto se estaba poniendo peligroso y que él no quería exponer a nadie ni asumir ninguna responsabilidad. Departía y razonaba deforma tan aburrida y con tan poco convencimiento que nadie quiso discutir con él. Hasta el vampiro, a menudo tan elocuente, le obsequió con un encogimiento de hombros, Milva con un escupitajo, Cahir recordándole con sequedad que respondía de sí mismo y que, en lo tocante al riesgo, no llevaba la espada para que le pesara en el cinto. Sin embargo, luego todos se sumieron en el silencio y clavaron significativamente los ojos en el que esto escribe a todas luces esperando que usara de la ocasión para volver a casa. No he de añadir, sin embargo, que esperaron en vano._

_De todos modos el suceso nos inclinó a romper el marasmo y nos impulsó a un paso atrevido: a cruzar el Yaruga. Reconozco que la empresa me desa sosegaba; el plan apostaba por un cruce nocturno de la corriente, por citar a Milva y Cahir, «agarrados a la cola de los caballos». Incluso si esto no era más que una metáfora _—_y sospecho que lo era_— _no me imaginaba a mí_ _mismo en el trance de vadear el río en tal forma ni tampoco a mi corcel, Pegaso, en cuya cola había de confiar. Nadar, hablando comedidamente, no era ni es mi mayor talento. Si la Madre Naturaleza hubiera querido que na dara, en el acto de la creación y durante el proceso de la evolución no hubie ra olvidado dotarme de membranas entre los dedos. Y lo mismo en lo que se refiere a Pegaso._

_Mi desasosiego resultó en vano, por lo menos en lo tocante a nadar de trás de una cola de caballo. Cruzamos el río de otro modo. Quién sabe si todavía no más loco._

_De forma bastante descarada, por el reconstruido puente del Embarca dero Rojo, ante las mismas narices de las patrullas de guardia nilfgaardianas. La empresa, como se vio, sólo en apariencia olía a loco albur y azaroso ries go; en la realidad fue como una seda. Tras el paso del puente de las unida des regulares en ésta y la otra dirección, cruzaba un transporte tras otro, un vehículo tras otro, un rebaño tras otro, muy diversas muchedumbres, entre ellas también distintos civiles, entre los que nuestra cuadrilla ni en un pelo se diferenciaba ni saltaba a la vista deforma alguna. Así, el día décimo del mes de septiembre atravesamos todos a la orilla izquierda del Yaruga, con un solo grito de los centinelas a los cuales Cahir, frunciendo las cejas con señorío, les ladró algo acerca de la guardia imperial, apuntalando sus pala bras con la clásica y siempre eficaz expresión castrense de mecagüen tu puta madre. Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de interesarse por nosotros, estábamos ya en la orilla izquierda del Yaruga, en lo profundo de los bos ques trasrrieros, dado que pasaba por allí tan sólo un camino real que con ducía hacia el sur, y a nosotros no nos ajustaba ni la dirección ni la abun dancia de nilfgaardianos que deambulaban por él._

_En el primer vivaque que hicimos en los bosques de Tras Ríos, a mí tam bién me asaltó por la noche un sueño extraño, aunque a diferencia de Geralt no soñé con Ciri sino con la hechicera Yennefer. Yennefer, como de costum bre vestida de blanco y negro, se alzaba en el aire por encima de un sombrío castillo montañés mientras que abajo otras hechiceras la amenazaban con los puños y le lanzaban improperios. Yennefer agitó las largas mangas de su vestido y voló como un albatros negro sobre un mar infinito hacia un sol naciente. Desde aquel momento el sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla. Al despertarme, los detalles se habían borrado de mi memoria, quedaron sola mente unas imágenes difusas, con poco sentido, pero todas era imágenes monstruosas: tortura, grito, miedo, muerte... En una palabra: el horror._

_No me jacté ante Geralt de este sueño. No dije ni mu. Y como luego resul tó, con razón._

—¡Yennefer se esfumó! Yennefer de Vengerberg. ¡Y famosa que era la he chicera! ¡Que no vea la mañana si miento!

Triss Merigold tembló, se volvió, intentando atravesar con la mirada la masa de gente y el humo gris que llenaba la sala principal de la taberna. Por fin se levantó de la mesa, dejando a un lado con algo de tristeza el filete de lenguado con mantequilla de boquerones, la especialidad local y una verdadera delicatessen. Al fin y al cabo no vagabundeaba por las tabernas y colmados de Bremervoord para comer delicatessen, sino para conseguir información. Aparte de ello tenía que cuidar su línea.

El grupillo de gente en el que le tocó meterse era ya denso y consistente. Los habitantes de Bremervoord gustaban de las narraciones y no dejaban pasar ocasión alguna de escuchar una nueva. Y los numerosos marineros que andaban por allí nunca decepcionaban a nadie, siempre contaban con un repertorio nuevo y reciente de fábulas y chilindrinas. Por supuesto, en la mayor parte de los casos, mentiras, pero esto no tenía la menor impor tancia. Una narración es una narración. Tiene sus leyes.

La que estaba precisamente entonces hablando, y que había menciona do a Yennefer, era una pescadora de las islas Skellige, corpulenta, ancha de espalda, de pelo corto, vestida como sus cuatro camaradas con un cha leco hecho de piel de narval pulida hasta hacerla brillar.

—Fue el decimonoveno día del mes de agosto, a la mañana, tras la segunda noche de luna llena —continuó la isleña su narración al tiempo que se llevaba una jarra de cerveza a los labios. Su mano, como advirtió Triss, era del color de un ladrillo viejo, y su brazo desnudo, de músculos muy ceñidos, era de por lo menos unas veinte pulgadas de diámetro. Triss tenía veintidós pulgadas en el talle.

—Muy tempranito —siguió la pescadora, pasando sus ojos por los ros tros del público— salió al mar nuestra barcaza, al sund entre An Skellig y Spikeroog, en el criadero de ostras ande solemos poner las redes para el salmón. Prisas habíamos, y muchas, que apuntaba tormenta, el cielo volvíase negro por poniente. Había de sacarse el salmón de las redes pues si no, como sabéis, cuando se puede de nuevo uno echar al mar tras la tormenta, en las redes no quedan más que testas podrías, recomías, toda la pesca vase al garete.

El público, casi todos habitantes de Bremervoord y Cidaris, que en su mayoría se sustentaban del mar y de él dependían, asintieron y murmura ron con aprobación. Triss por lo general sólo veía los salmones en forma de lonchas de color rosa, pero también asintió y murmuró porque no quería hacerse notar. Estaba allí en misión secreta.

—Navegábamos... —siguió la pescadora, terminando su jarra y dando señas de que cualquiera de los que escuchaba podía invitarla a otra—. Navegábamos y recogíamos las redes hasta que de pronto va Gudrun, la hija de Sturli, y échase a gritar a pleno pulmón. ¡Y señala con el dedo por la proa! Miramos, y hete aquí que algo vuela por el aire, ¡y no es un pájaro! El corazón me se quedó parao al punto, pos pensé que un viverno o un grifo chico, que a veces vuelan hasta Spikeroog, bien es cierto que prencipalmente en invierno, máxime cuando sopla el viento de poniente. ¡Mas tratábase de algo negro: chuff y al agua! Y de la ola: ¡a tomar por culo! Derechito a nuestra red. Se enreda en la red y sarrevuelve en el agua como una foca, y al punto nosotras a una, las que éramos, y éramos ocho mozas, hale, a tirar y sube que te sube aquello a la cubierta. ¡Y entonces sí que la boca se nos quedó de par en par! ¡Pos resultó ser una hembra! Con un vestido negro y negra ella como ala de cuervo. Enreda en la red, entre dos salmones, de los cuales uno, que me muera si miento, ¡tenía cuarenta y dos libras y media!

La pescadora de Skellige sopló la espuma de la cerveza y dio un gran trago. Ninguno de los oyentes hizo comentario alguno ni mostró su incre dulidad, aunque ni los más ancianos recordaban que alguien hubiera pes cado jamás un salmón de tan imponente tamaño.

—La morena de la red —continuó la isleña— tose, escupe agua marina y se limpia, y Gudrun, nerviosa, que anda en estado de buena esperanza, va y grita: «¡Kelpa! ¡Kelpa! ¡Havfrue!». ¡Y hasta el más necio podía ver que no era kelpa, pos una kelpa hubiera ya rato antes rompido la red, ríete tú de que se dejara la monstrua de guindarse a la barca! ¡Y tampoco havfrue, pos no tenía cola de pez y la ama del mar acostumbra a tener cola de pescado! ¡Y al fin y al cabo despeñóse de los cielos al mar, ¿y acaso alguien viera que la kelpa o la havfrue vuele por los cielos? Pero Skadi, la hija de Una, que siempre se caldea, también se lió a gritos, que si «¡kelpa, kelpa!», ¡y va y agarra el gancho! ¡Y con el gancho que se me va a la red! ¡Y de la red va y sale un relámpago y la Skadi que chillotea! ¡Y el gancho a la izquierda, ella a la derecha, que reviente si miento, pegó tres botes y pataplaf con el culo en la cubierta! ¡Ja, y vierase que la hechicera aquella de la red más mala era que una medusa, una escorpena o una angula! ¡Y pa colmo la meiga va y se pone a gritar y decir que si puta, puta, que daba miedo! ¡Y de la red sale un silboteo, una peste, unos humos que pa qué, pues ella habíase puesto a hacer sus magias! Y vimos que no era cosa de poca monta...

La isleña apuró la jarra y sin dudarlo se lanzó a por la siguiente.

—¡No es cosa de poca monta cazar a una maga con una red! —lanzó un fuerte regüeldo, se limpió la nariz y los labios—. ¡Y nos vemos que de la magia de los güevos, que me muera si miento, hasta la barca échase a columpiarse! ¡Tiempo no había de aflojar! Britta, la hija de Keran, apretó la red con el bichero, y yo mesma eché mano a un remo y, ¡zumba! ¡Zumba, zumba!

La cerveza salpicó bien alto y se derramó por la mesa, unas cuantas jarras se volcaron y cayeron al suelo. Los oyentes se limpiaron las mejillas y las cejas pero nadie emitió palabra alguna de acusación o advertencia. Una narración es una narración. Tiene sus leyes.

—La meiga antendió bien con quién se las había. —La pescadora irguió el poderoso busto y miró retadora a su alrededor—. ¡Con las mozas de Skellige no ha lugar a chacota! Dijo que se nos entregaba de buena fe y apalabró no echar hechizos ni conjuros. Y su nombre pronunciara: Yennefer de Vengerberg.

Los oyentes murmuraron. Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde los sucesos de la isla de Thanedd, se recordaban los nombres de los traidores comprados por Nilfgaard. El nombre de la famosa Yennefer también.

—La condujimos —continuó la isleña— a Ard Skellig, a Kaer Trolde, al yarl Crach an Craite. Y no la viera yo más. El yarl estaba en un periplo, dicen que a su vuelta recibió a la maga al pronto muy áspero, mas luego diola un trato afable y cordial. Hummm... Y yo no más que esperaba que la hechicera me adobara una sorpresilla por lo de que la diera con el remo. Juzgué que se quejaría de mí al yarl. Mas no. Ni mu que no dijo, no me acusó. Una hembra de honor. Aluego, cuando se mató, hasta pena que me diera...

—¿Qué Yennefer ha muerto? —gritó Triss, olvidando con la impresión su incógnito y lo secreto de la misión—. ¿Qué Yennefer de Vengerberg ha muerto?

—Cierto, muerta está. —La pescadora apuró la cerveza—. Muerta está como esta caballa. Con sus propios hechizos se mató, haciendo sus artes mágicas. Bien poquito hace de ello, el último día de agosto, justo antes de la luna nueva. Mas eso es ya otra historia...

—¡Jaskier! ¡No te duermas en la silla! —¡Yo no duermo, yo reflexiono!

_Así que, querido lector, íbamos por los bosques de los Tras Ríos en dirección al sur, hacia Caed Dhu, buscando a los druidas, que habían de ayudarnos a encontrar a Ciri. Os contaré cómo fue esto. Mas en primer lugar, en favor de la verdad historiográfica, he de describir a nuestra cuadrilla, decir algo so bre cada uno de sus miembros en particular._

_El vampiro Regis tenía más de cuatrocientos años. Si no mentía, esto había de significar que era el mayor de todos nosotros. Claro, podría ser una trola común y corriente: ¿quién iba a ser capaz de comprobarlo? Sin embar go, yo prefería apostar a que nuestro vampiro era franco, puesto que decla raba también que había dejado de propia voluntad y para siempre de chu par sangre humana, declaración la cual nos permitía de algún modo dormir tranquilos en los vivaques nocturnos. Advertí que al principio Milva y Cahir acostumbraban después de despertarse temerosos y desasosegados a masajearse el pescuezo, pero pronto dejaron de hacerlo. El vampiro Regis era o parecía ser un vampiro completamente honorable. Si decía que no iba a chupar la sangre, pues no la chupaba._

_Sin embargo, tenía sus defectos, que no procedían además de su natura leza vampírica. Regis era un intelectual y le gustaba sobremanera demos trarlo. Poseía la exasperante costumbre de expresar aseveraciones y verda des con tono de profeta, a lo que pronto dejamos de reaccionar, puesto que las aseveraciones expresadas eran o verdades ciertas, o tenían pinta de ser verdad, o no se podían comprobar, lo que al fin y al cabo era lo mismo. Ver daderamente insoportable resultaba, sin embargo, la forma en que Regis respondía a las preguntas antes de que el que preguntaba hubiera termina do de formular su pregunta, a veces incluso antes de que el que preguntaba hubiera tenido tiempo siquiera de comenzar a formularla. Yo tengo para mí que esta al parecer muestra de una inteligencia elevada era más bien síntoma de arrogancia y chulería, y estas cualidades, adecuadas para los am bientes universitarios o para _tos _círculos palaciegos, son difíciles de soportar en un grupo con el que se viaja todo el día hombro con hombro y por la noche se duerme bajo la misma manta. Sin embargo, no se llegó a un enfrenta-miento más agudo gracias a Milva. A diferencia de Geralt y de Cahir, cuyo oportunismo nato a todas luces les hacía adaptarse a las maneras del vam piro e incluso competir con él en ello, la arquera Milva prefería medios senci llos y sin pretensiones. Cuando, por tercera vez, Regis le emitió la respuesta a su pregunta en mitad de la frase, lo insultó gravemente, usando de pala bras y expresiones que habrían sido capaces de sacarle los colores de ver güenza incluso a un soldado viejo. Lo curioso es que tuvo resultado: el vam piro abandonó sus exasperantes formas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De lo que resulta que la defensa más efectiva contra la dominación intelectual es un buen rapapolvo al intelectual que intenta dominar._

_Milva, me parece, sufrió mucho a causa de su trágico accidente y de su pérdida. Escribo «me parece», puesto que soy consciente de que, siendo un hombre, no puedo imaginarme en modo alguno lo que significa para una mujer un accidente de este tipo y una pérdida así. Aunque soy poeta y hom bre de letras, incluso mi imaginación bien entrenada y educada fracasa en esto y no sirve de nada._

_La arquera recuperó muy pronto la forma física, pero con la psíquica era peor. Sucedía que durante todo un día, del alba al ocaso, no decía palabra alguna. Solía desaparecer y mantenerse al margen, lo que a todos nos alar maba un poco. Hasta que por fin llegó el punto de inflexión. Milva reaccionó como una dríada o un elfo, bruscamente, impulsivamente y sin explicacio nes. Una mañana, ante nuestros ojos, tomó un cuchillo y sin decir palabra se cortó las dos trenzas a la altura del cuello. «No pertenece, en no siendo doncella», dijo al ver nuestras bocas abiertas de par en par. «Mas y en no siendo viuda tampoco», añadió, «acábase el luto también». Desde aquel mo mento fue ya la misma que antes: ceñuda, mordaz, deslenguada y veloz para emitir palabras groseras. De lo que dedujimos que, afortunadamente, había superado la crisis._

_El tercero, y no menos extraño miembro de nuestra cuadrilla era el nilfgaardiano al que le gustaba demostrar que no era nilfgaardiano. Se llama ba, por lo que decía, Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach..._

—Cahir Mawr Dyffryn, hijo de Ceallach —afirmó en voz alta Jaskier, al tiempo que apuntaba al nilfgaardiano con un lapicerillo—. Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan, que incluso no soporto, con las que me he tenido que avenir en esta ilustre compañía. ¡Pero no con todo! ¡No aguanto cuan do alguien me mira por encima del hombro cuando estoy escribiendo! ¡Y no pienso avenirme a ello!

El nilfgaardiano se alejó del poeta. Al cabo de un instante de reflexión agarró su silla, su pellejo y su manta y se colocó junto a Milva, quien fingía dormitar.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Perdóname una y cien veces, Jaskier. Te miré in conscientemente, por pura curiosidad. Pensaba que estabas pintando un mapa o que hacías cuentas...

—¡No soy un contable! —El poeta se levantó, tanto en sentido figurado como en el literal—. ¡Ni tampoco cartógrafo! ¡E incluso si lo fuera esto no justifica el meter las narices en mis apuntes!

—Ya he pedido perdón —le recordó Cahir con voz seca, mientras colo caba el lecho en su nuevo lugar—. Con muchas cosas me he avenido en esta ilustre compañía y a muchas me he acostumbrado. Pero pedir perdón sigo haciéndolo sólo una vez.

—En verdad, Jaskier. —El brujo se inmiscuyó, de forma completamen te inesperada para todos, incluso para sí mismo, tomando partido por el joven nilfgaardiano—. Te has vuelto tremendamente susceptible. Y no se puede de jar de advertir que esto tiene algo que ver con los papeles que no hace mucho comenzaste a ensuciar en los vivaques con ayuda de un trozo de lápiz.

—Cierto —confirmó el vampiro Regís mientras arrojaba al fuego unas ramas de abedul—. Susceptible se volvió últimamente nuestro maestro, además de enigmático, discreto y buscador de soledades. Oh, no, al menos durante la satisfacción de sus necesidades naturales no le molestan los testigos, lo que, al fin y al cabo, en nuestra situación no ha de extrañar. Su tímida reserva y su susceptibilidad a las miradas ajenas se refieren exclu sivamente a esos papeles escritos con letra menuda. ¿Acaso en nuestra presencia ha surgido un poema? ¿Una rapsodia? ¿Una epopeya? ¿Un ro mance? ¿Una canción?

—No —negó Geralt, acercándose al fuego y cubriéndose las espaldas con una gualdrapa—. Yo lo conozco. No se puede tratar de líricas, puesto que no maldice, no murmura y no cuenta sílabas con los dedos. Escribe en silencio, así que se trata de prosa.

—¡Prosa! —El vampiro dejó que brillaran las puntas de sus colmillos, lo que por lo general intentaba no hacer—. ¿Puede que una novela? ¿O un ensayo? ¿Unas fábulas? ¡Rayos, Jaskier! ¡No nos tortures! ¡Revélanos qué estás escribiendo!

—Unas memorias.

—¿Lo qué?

—De estas notas —Jaskier les mostró un tubo lleno de papeles— surgi rá la obra de mi vida. Unas memorias que llevarán el título de _Cincuenta años de poesía._

—Vaya un título idiota —afirmó Cahir ásperamente—. La poesía no tiene edad.

—Y si aceptamos que la tiene —añadió el vampiro—, entonces es deci didamente mucho más antigua.

—No lo entendéis. El título significa que el autor de la obra ha pasado cincuenta años, ni más ni menos, al servicio de la Señora Poesía.

—En ese caso todavía es más idiota —dijo el brujo—. Tú, Jaskier, no tienes todavía ni siquiera cuarenta años. La habilidad para escribir te la metieron a base de palos en el culo en el parvulario del santuario, a la edad de ocho años. Incluso aceptando que escribieras rimas ya en el parvulario, no es posible que sirvas a tu Señora Poesía más de treinta años. Pero precisamente sé bien, porque tú mismo más de una vez me lo has dicho, que comenzaste de verdad a juntar rimas ya componer melodías a la edad de diecinueve años, inspirado por el amor a la condesa de Stael. Lo cual hace menos de veinte años de servicio, Jaskier. ¿De dónde entonces te has sacado esos cincuenta del título? ¿Se trata de alguna metáfora?

—Yo —el bardo hinchó los carrillos— le marco un elevado horizonte a mis pensamientos. Describo el presente, pero me dirijo hacia el futuro. Pienso publicar la obra que acabo de comenzar dentro de unos veinte o treinta años y para entonces nadie va a poder poner en duda el título que he calculado.

—Ja. Ahora lo entiendo. Si algo me asombra es la previsión. Por lo general, poco te importaba el mañana.

—El mañana me sigue importando bien poco —anunció con altivez el poeta—. Pienso en la posteridad. ¡Y en la eternidad!

—Desde el punto de vista de la posteridad —advirtió Regis—, no es excesivamente ético el comenzar a escribir ahora, haciendo acopio. La pos teridad tiene derecho a esperar bajo tal título una obra escrita con una verdadera perspectiva de medio siglo, por una persona que de verdad ten ga un acervo de medio siglo de conocimientos y experiencia...

—Alguien cuya experiencia sea de medio siglo —le interrumpió Jaskier sin ceremonias— ha de ser por la misma naturaleza de las cosas un abuelete podrido de setenta años con el cerebro erosionado por la arpía de la escle rosis. Éste lo que ha de hacer es quedarse sentadito en la veranda y tirarse peos al viento, y no dictar memorias, pues la gente sólo hará que reírse. Yo no cometeré ese error, escribiré mis recuerdos con antelación, mientras me halle en total posesión de mis fuerzas creativas. Luego, antes de editarlas, no introduciré más que pequeños arreglos cosméticos.

—Tiene sus ventajas. —Geralt se masajeó la rodilla que le dolía y la dobló con cuidado—. Especialmente para nosotros. Porque aunque sin duda figuramos en su obra, aunque sin duda nos habrá puesto verdes, dentro de medio siglo no nos va a importar nada de nada.

—¿Y qué es medio siglo? —El vampiro se sonrió—. Un instante, un pestañeo pasajero... Ah, Jaskier, una pequeña advertencia: _Medio siglo de poesía _suena mejor en mi opinión que _Cincuenta años._

—No lo niego. —El trovador se inclinó sobre el papel y garabateó algo con el lápiz—. Gracias, Regis. Por fin algo constructivo. ¿Alguien tiene al gún consejo más?

—Yo tengo —habló de pronto Milva, sacando la cabeza de debajo de su manta—. ¿Pa qué abrís así los ojos? ¿Que soy analfabruta? ¡Mas tonta no soy! Andamos de aventuras, vamos tras de los pasos de Ciri, con el arma en la mano por países que mal nos quieren. Pudiera ser que los papelotes ésos de Jaskier caigan en las garras de enemigos y gentes de mala fe. Y al juntarrimas éste conocemos, que es grande bocazas y cotilla sin mesura. Así que mejor fuera que cuidado y atención poniera en qué cosas garrapatea, pa que de tales gurrapatos no acabemos cuelgando.

—Exageras, Milva —dijo el vampiro con voz suave.

—Y yo diría que mucho —afirmó Jaskier.

—También me parece a mí que exageras —añadió Cahir inmutable—. No sé cómo será en los países del norte, pero en el imperio el poseer ma nuscritos no es considerado un crimen, y la actividad literaria no está amenazada de punición.

Geralt puso sus ojos en él y quebró con un chasquido el palito con el que estaba jugueteando.

—Pero en las ciudades conquistadas por esta nación tan cultivada las bibliotecas están amenazadas de convertirse en humo —dijo con un tono que no era agresivo pero sí manifiestamente sarcástico—. No importa, en cualquier caso. María, también a mí me parece que exageras. Los papelotes de Jaskier no tienen, como de costumbre, ninguna importancia. Tampoco para nuestra seguridad.

—¡Seguro! —La arquera se enfadó, se sentó—. ¡Yo bien lo sé! Mi padras tro, cuando el alguacil del rey el censo hacía en nuestro pueblo, al punto ponía pies en polvorosa, se echaba al monte y se pasaba dos semanas allá sin menear el rabo. Ande hay papeles, mejor no te quedes, acostumbraba a decir, y al que hoy apuntan, mañana lo multan. Y verdad decía, aunque fuera de lo más cabrón, el hideputa. ¡Ojalá que ardiendo ande por los enriemos!

Milva dejó la manta a un lado y se acercó al fuego, se le había pasado el sueño definitivamente. Geralt advirtió que amenazaba una noche más de interminable conversación.

—Me doy cuenta de que no apreciabas a tu padrastro —advirtió Jaskier tras un instante de silencio.

—No lo apreciaba —se oyó como Milva apretaba los dientes—. Pos ma rrano era. Cuando madre no miraba, se ma acercaba y me tanteaba. No hacía caso a razones, y en vistas de que el tono no cambiaba, hablele con una vara, y cuando cayera aún le di una o dos coces, en las costillas y en sus partes. Y aluego dos días hubo de guardar cama, sangre escupía... De modo que yo me eché al camino, sin esperar a que sanara... Y aluego me llegaron hablillas de que la palmó. Y madre al poco también... ¡Eh! ¡Jaskier! ¿Qué carajo andas apuntando? ¡Ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra! ¿Mas no oyes qué te digo?

_Extraño era que con nosotros majara Milva, sorprendente el hecho de que nos acompañara un vampiro. No obstante, lo más extraño _—_y completamen te incomprensible_— _eran los motivos de Cahir, el cual de ser un enemigo se había vuelto de pronto si no amigo al menos aliado. El jovenzuelo había demostrado aquello durante la Batalla del Puente, poniéndose sin dudarlo con la espada en la mano al lado del brujo y en contra de sus compatriotas._

_Tal acto se ganó nuestra simpatía y deshizo por fin nuestras sospechas. Al escribir «nuestras» me refiero a mí, al vampiro y ala arquera. Geralt, por su parte, aunque había luchado con Cahir hombro con hombro, aunque había contemplado los ojos de la muerte a su lado, seguía siendo desconfiado hacia el nilfgaardiano y no le guardaba simpatía. Intentaba, es cierto, es conder su resentimiento, pero era _—_como creo que ya he comentado_— _una persona simple como el palo de una alabarda, no sabía fingir y la antipatía le surgía a cada paso como una anguila de una red agujereada._

_La causa era evidente: Ciri._

_El azar hizo que estuviera en la isla de Thanedd durante la luna nueva de julio, cuando se llegó a la sangrienta lucha entre hechiceros fieles a los reyes y los traidores apoyados por Nilfgaard. A los traidores los ayudaban los Ardillas, los elfos rebeldes, y Cahir, hijo de Ceallach. Cahir estuvo en Thanedd, lo enviaron allí con una misión especial, tenía que capturar y rap tar a Ciri. Cuando se defendía, Ciri lo hirió; Cahir tiene una cicatriz en la mano izquierda, y cuando la ve siempre se le secan los labios. Debió de doler aquello muchísimo y todavía no puede doblar dos dedos._

_Y después de todo esto nosotros lo salvamos, junto al Cintillas, cuando sus propios compatriotas lo llevaban encadenado hacia un cruel castigo. ¿Por qué, pregunto, por qué pecados querían matarlo? ¿Sólo por la derrota de Thanedd? Cahir no es muy locuaz, pero yo tengo el oído sensible hasta para una media palabra. El muchacho no tiene todavía ni siquiera treinta, y aparenta el aspecto de ser un oficial de alto rango del ejército nilfgaardiano. Puesto que usa de la lengua común impecablemente, lo cual es poco habitual para un nilfgaardiano, sospecho en qué tipo de ejército servía Cahir y por qué había avanzado tan deprisa. Y por qué le habían ordenado una misión tan extraña. Y además en el extranjero._

_Puesto que precisamente Cahir había sido quien ya una vez había inten tado raptar a Ciri. Casi cuatro años antes, durante la matanza de Cintra. Entonces por vez primera había dado señales de vida el destino que dirigía la suerte de la muchacha._

_El azar permitió que hablara de ello con Geralt. Ocurrió el tercer día des pués de cruzar el Yaruga, diez días antes del equinoccio, mientras pasába mos los bosques de Tras Ríos. Aquella conversación, aunque muy corta, tuvo un tono lleno de notas desagradables e inquietantes. Y en el rostro y los ojos del brujo ya por entonces se dibujaba la promesa de ferocidad que estallaría luego, en la noche del equinoccio, después de que se nos uniera la rubia Angouléme._

El brujo no miraba a Jaskier. No miraba hacia delante. Miraba las crines de Sardinilla.

—Calanthe —siguió—, poco antes de morir, extrajo un juramento a algunos caballeros. No tenían que permitir que Ciri cayera en manos de los nilfgaardianos. Durante la huida los caballeros resultaron muertos, y Ciri se quedó sola entre los cadáveres y los incendios, en la trampa formada por los callejones de la ciudad ardiente. No hubiera salido con vida de aquello, de eso no cabe duda. Pero él la encontró. Él, Cahir. La sacó de entre las garras del fuego y la muerte. La salvó. ¡Qué heroicidad! ¡Qué nobleza!

Jaskier sujetó un poco a Pegaso. Cabalgaban por detrás, Regis, Milva y Cahir le llevaban un cuarto de legua, pero el poeta no quería que ni siquiera una palabra de aquella conversación llegara a los oídos de sus compañeros.

—El problema —siguió el brujo— es que nuestro Cahir fue noble por que se lo ordenaron. Fue tan noble como un cormorán: no se tragó el pez porque tenía en la garganta un anillo. Tenía que llevar el pez en el pico hasta su amo. No lo consiguió, así que el amo se enfureció con el cormorán. El cormorán ahora ha caído en desgracia. ¿Acaso por ello busca la amistad y la compañía de los peces? ¿Qué piensas, Jaskier?

El trovador se inclinó en la silla evitando una rama baja de un tilo. La rama tenía las hojas ya completamente amarillas.

—Sin embargo, salvó su vida, tú mismo lo has dicho. Gracias a él Ciri escapó sana y salva de Cintra.

—Y gritaba por las noches al verlo en sueños.

—Pero él fue quien la salvó. Deja ya de pensar en el pasado, Geralt. Demasiado se ha cambiado ya, puf, cada día se cambia, pensar en el pasa do no produce nada excepto pesadumbre, la cual está claro que no te sirve de nada. Él salvó a Ciri. Un hecho fue, es y será siempre un hecho.

Geralt apartó por fin sus ojos de las crines, alzó la cabeza. Jaskier echó un vistazo a su rostro y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

—Un hecho será siempre un hecho —repitió el brujo con una fea voz metálica—. ¡Oh, sí! Él me gritó ese hecho a la cara en Thanedd, y la voz se le ahogaba en la garganta del miedo, porque estaba mirando a la hoja de mi espada. Aquel hecho y aquel grito eran razones para que no le matara. En fin, resultó ser así y creo que no cambiará. Y una pena. Porque enton ces, allá en Thanedd, había que haber comenzado una cadena. Una larga cadena de muerte, una cadena de venganza, sobre la que todavía cuando hubieran pasado cien años siguieran corriendo leyendas. Unas leyendas tales que se tuviera miedo de escucharlas en la oscuridad. ¿Lo entiendes, Jaskier?

—No mucho.

—Entonces vete al diablo.

_La conversación fue horrible y horrible tenía entonces el brujo la jeta. Oh, no me gustaba cuando caía en aquellos humores y se ponía de aquellos modos._

_He de reconocer, sin embargo, que la pintoresca comparación con el cormorán cumplió su papel: comencé a inquietarme. ¡Un pez en el pico, al que se lo lleva allí donde lo ahogan, lo limpian y lo fríen! Una analogía verda deramente divertida, una perspectiva alegre..._

_Pero la razón rechazaba aquellas aprensiones. Al fin y al cabo, para seguir con la metáfora del pez, ¿quiénes éramos nosotros? Sardinillas, pequeñas y espinosas sardinillas. El cormorán Cahir no puede contar con re cuperas la benevolencia real a cambio de una pesca tan escasa.. Él mismo tampoco era, con toda seguridad, el lucio grande que intentaba aparentar. Era una sardinilla, como nosotros. En tiempos en los que la guerra arrasaba como un arado de hierro tanto la tierra como la suerte de los hombres, ¿quién iba a prestar atención a las sardinillas?_

_Apuesto la cabeza a que en Nilfgaard ya nadie se acuerda de Cahir.-_

Vattier de Rideaux, jefe de los servicios secretos militares de Nilfgaard, escuchaba la reprimenda imperial con la cabeza gacha.

—Así es —siguió con tono venenoso Emhyr var Emreis—. Una institu ción que devora tres veces tanto dinero del presupuesto del estado como la educación, la cultura y el arte juntos no es capaz de encontrar a una sola persona. Esta persona, puf, desaparece de pronto, se esconde, aunque yo conceda cifras astronómicas a una institución ante la que no tiene derecho a esconderse. Una persona culpable de traición se burla a plena luz del día de la institución a la que di suficientes privilegios y medios como para que pudiera quitarles el sueño hasta a quienes son inocentes. Oh, puedes creer me, Vattier, cuando la próxima vez se comience a hablar en el consejo de la necesidad de recortar fondos a los servicios secretos, escucharé con gusto. ¡Puedes creerme!

—Vuestra majestad imperial —Vattier de Rideaux carraspeó— tomará, no lo dudo, la decisión adecuada, después de sopesar todos los pros y contras. Tanto los fracasos como los éxitos del servicio secreto. Vuestra majestad también puede estar seguro de que el traidor Cahir aep Ceallach no escapará a su castigo. He emprendido unos intentos...

—No os pago por emprender, sino por el resultado de tales intentos. Hasta ahora estos son míseros. ¡Míseros, Vattier! ¿Qué pasa con Vilgefortz? ¿Dónde diablos está Cirilla? ¿Qué murmuras? ¡Más fuerte!

—Pienso que vuestra majestad debiera casarse con esa muchacha que tenemos custodiada en Darn Rowan, Nos es necesaria esta boda, la legali dad del feudo soberano de Cintra, la pacificación de las islas Skellige y de los rebeldes de Attre, Strept, Mag Turga y Los Taludes. Nos es precisa una amnistía general, tranquilidad en la retaguardia y en las líneas de abaste cimiento... Nos es precisa la neutralidad de Esterad Thyssen de Kovir.

—Lo sé. Pero la de Darn Rowan no es la verdadera. No puedo casarme con ella.

—Vuestra majestad imperial me perdone, pero, ¿acaso tiene alguna im portancia que no- sea la verdadera? La situación política precisa de unas bodas festivas. Y urgentemente. La novia irá cubierta por un velo. Y cuan do por fin encontremos a la verdadera Cirilla, simplemente se... cambia a la desposada.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Vattier?

—La falsa se ha hecho ver aquí de pasada. A la verdadera no la ha visto nadie en Cintra desde hace cuatro años; al fin y al cabo, se dice que ella pasaba más tiempo en las Skellige que en la propia Cintra. Garantizo que nadie se dará cuenta del cambio.

—¡No!

—Emperador...

—¡No, Vattier! ¡Encuéntrame a la verdadera Ciri! Moved por fin el culo. Encuéntrame a Ciri. Encuéntrame a Cahir. Y a Vilgefortz. Sobre todo a Vilgefortz. Porque él tiene a Ciri, estoy seguro...

—Vuestra majestad imperial...

—¡Te escucho, Vattier! ¡Estoy escuchando todo el tiempo!

—Durante un tiempo tuve la sospecha de que el así llamado asunto Vilgefortz no era más que una provocación común y corriente. Que el he chicero resultó muerto o ha sido capturado y la espectacular y ruidosa persecución sirve a Dijkstra para denigrarnos y justificar una represión sangrienta.

—Yo también tenía la misma sospecha.

—Y sin embargo... En Redania no se hizo público, pero sé por mis agen tes que Dijkstra halló uno de los escondites de Vilgefortz y en él pruebas de que el hechicero llevaba a cabo bestiales experimentos en seres humanos. Más concretamente en los fetos de las personas... y en las mujeres emba razadas. Así que si Vilgefortz tenía a Cirilla, entonces me temo que el se guir buscándola...

—¡Calla, diablos!

—Por otro lado —Vattier de Rideaux habló con rapidez al contemplar el rostro iracundo y furioso del emperador—, todo esto también podría ser simple desinformación. Para hacer aborrecer al hechicero. Le pega muy bien a Dijkstra.

—¡Tenéis que encontrar a Vilgefortz y quitarle a Ciri! ¡Voto a bríos! ¡No divaguéis ni hiléis suposiciones! ¡Dónde está Antillo! ¿Todavía en Geso? ¡Pues si al parecer ya ha mirado allí debajo de cada piedra y rebuscado en cada agujero en el suelo! ¡Pues si al parecer la muchacha no está allí ni nunca ha estado! ¡Pues si el astrólogo se equivocó o miente! Todo esto son citas de sus informes. Entonces, ¿qué hace allí?

—El coronel Skellen, me atrevo a advertir, emprende acciones no dema siado claras... Su destacamento, el que vuestra majestad imperial le orde nó organizar, lo recluta en Maecht, en el fuerte Rocayne, donde ha instala do su base. Este destacamento, me permito añadir, es una banda bastante sospechosa. Y aparte de ello, resulta también sumamente grave que el señor Skellen hacia final de agosto contratara a un famoso asesino a sueldo...

—¿Qué?

—Contrató a un esbirro a sueldo con orden de liquidar a una cuadrilla de bandidos que pulula por Geso, cosa en sí digna de alabanza, pero, ¿aca so esto es una tarea propia para un coronel del emperador?

—¿No está hablando la envidia a través de ti, Vattier? ¿Y no es ella la que te aporta ese apasionamiento y ese fervor?

—Afirmo únicamente hechos probados, vuestra majestad.

—Hechos —el emperador se levantó de pronto— son lo que yo quiero ver. Me he cansado ya de oír hablar de ellos.

Había sido un día verdaderamente duro. Vattier de Rideaux estaba cansa do. Es verdad que tenía todavía en su programa del día una o dos horas de trabajo de oficina, con el objetivo de evitar que acabara ahogado en el mar de los papeles no resueltos, pero sólo de pensarlo se echaba a temblar. No, pensó, nada a la fuerza. No me pondré a trabajar. Me irá a casa... No, a casa no. Allá estará esperando la mujer. Iré a ver a Cantarella. A la dulce Cantarella, junto a la que se descansa tan bien.

No se lo pensó mucho tiempo. Simplemente se levantó, tomó la capa y salió, deteniendo con un gesto de aversión al secretario que le intentaba colocar una carpeta de guadamecí con documentos urgentes para firmar. ¡Mañana! ¡Mañana será otro día!

Dejó el palacio por una salida trasera, por la parte de los jardines, an duvo a través de un paseo rodeado de cipreses. Pasó junto al estanque en el que vivía una carpa que había alcanzado la provecta edad de ciento treinta y dos años y que había soltado allí el emperador Torres, como ates tiguaba una medalla conmemoratoria de oro clavada en las agallas del enorme pez.

—Buenas tardes, vizconde.

Vattier, con un corto movimiento de la muñeca, liberó el estilete que llevaba escondido en la manga. La propia empuñadura se le deslizó en la mano.

—Mucho te arriesgas, Rience —dijo con voz gélida—. Mucho te arries gas mostrando en Nilfgaard tu cara quemada. Incluso en forma de teleproyección mágica.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? Y Vilgefortz me garantizó que si no lo tocabas no ibas a adivinar que se trataba de una ilusión.

Vattier guardó el estilete. No había adivinado en absoluto que fuera una ilusión. Pero ahora ya lo sabía.

—Eres demasiado cobarde como para mostrar aquí tu propia persona, Rience —dijo—. Sabes muy bien lo que te esperaría en ese caso.

—¿El emperador sigue estando tan enfadado conmigo? ¿Y con mi maestro Vilgefortz?

—Tu descaro me desarma.

—Al diablo, Vattier. Te aseguro que seguimos estando de vuestro lado, yo y Vilgefortz. Bueno, lo reconozco, os engañamos, os dimos a la falsa Cirilla, pero fue de buena fe, que me ahorquen si miento. Vilgefortz pensó que, dado que la verdadera había desaparecido, sería mejor una falsa que ninguna. Pensábamos que os daba igual...

—Tu descaro ha dejado de desarmarme, ahora comienza a insultarme. No tengo intenciones de perder el tiempo de cháchara con un espejismo que me insulta. Cuando te alcance por fin en tu verdadera figura, conver saremos, y bastante tiempo, te lo prometo. Hasta entonces... _Apage, _Rience.

—No te reconozco, Vattier. En otros tiempos, aunque se te apareciera el propio diablo, antes del exorcismo no hubieras omitido investigar si por casualidad no se podía sacar algo de él.

Vattier no le honró a la ilusión con una mirada, en vez de ello observó la carpa envuelta en algas, que agitaba perezosamente el légamo del estanque.

—¿Sacar? —repitió por fin, inflando los labios en gesto de desprecio—. ¿De ti? ¿Y qué me podrás dar? ¿A la verdadera Cirilla? ¿Puede que a tu patrón, Vilgefortz? ¿A Cahir aep Ceallach?

—¡Stop! —La ilusión de Rience alzó una ilusoria mano—. Lo has dicho.

—¿Qué he dicho?

—Cahir. Te daremos la cabeza de Cahir. Yo y mi maestro Vilgefortz...

—Apiádate, Rience —bufó Vattier—. Dale la vuelta a la sucesión.

—Como quieras. Vilgefortz, con mi modesta ayuda, os dará la cabeza de Cahir, hijo de Ceallach. Sabemos dónde está, lo podemos agarrar en un pis pas, a voluntad.

—Si disponéis de tal posibilidad, venga, venga. ¿Tan buenos enchufes tenéis en el ejército de la reina Meve?

—¿Me estás probando? —Rience frunció el ceño—. ¿O de verdad no lo sabes? Creo que esto último. Cahir, mi querido vizconde, está... Nosotros sabemos dónde está. Sabemos adonde se dirige, sabemos en compañía de quién. ¿Quieres su cabeza? La tendrás.

—Una cabeza —Vattier sonrió— que no va a poder contar lo que de verdad sucedió en Thanedd.

—Creo que será mejor así —dijo Rience con cinismo—. ¿Para qué dar a Cahir la posibilidad de hablar? Nuestra tarea es aliviar y no profundizar las animosidades entre Vilgefortz y el emperador. Te proporcionaré la cabe za callada de Cahir aep Ceallach. Lo arreglaremos de tal modo que parecerá un mérito tuyo y solamente tuyo. Entrega en las próximas tres semanas.

La carpa prehistórica del estanque abanicaba el agua con las aletas caudales. El animal, pensó Vattier, tiene que ser muy inteligente. Pero, ¿para qué tanta sabiduría? Todo el tiempo el mismo légamo y los mismos nenúfares.

—¿Tu precio, Rience?

—Una cosilla de nada. ¿Dónde está Stefan Skellen y qué está tramando?

—Le dije lo que quería saber. —Vattier de Rideaux se estiró sobre los almoha dones, mientras jugueteaba con un rizo de los dorados cabellos de Carthia van Canten—. Ves, bonita, hay que ocuparse de ciertos asuntos siempre con inteligencia. Y con inteligencia significa conformándose. Si se actúa de otra manera, uno no tiene nada. Sólo agua podrida y légamo en el estan que. ¿Y qué más da si el estanque es de mármol y está a tres pasos del palacio? ¿No tengo razón, bonita?

Carthia van Canten, llamada cariñosamente Cantarella, no respondió. Vattier tampoco esperaba respuesta. La muchacha tenía dieciocho años y —para decirlo con delicadeza— no era precisamente un genio. Sus intereses —por lo menos por el momento— se limitaban a hacer el amor con —por lo menos por el momento— Vattier. En asuntos sexuales era Cantarella todo un talento natural que aunaba pasión y compromiso con técnica y arte. Sin embargo, no era eso lo más importante.

Cantarella hablaba poco y raras veces, a cambio sabía escuchar con gusto. Con Cantarella podía uno hablar lo que se quería, descansar, rela jar la mente y regenerar la psiquis.

—En este servicio uno no puede más que esperarse reprimendas —dijo con énfasis Vattier—. ¡Porque no he encontrado a una tal Cirilla! ¿Y el que gracias al trabajo de mis hombres el ejército alcance éxitos es poco? ¿Y el que el estado mayor conozca cada movimiento del enemigo no es nada? ¿Y poco el que esa fortaleza que hubiéramos tenido que cercar durante sema nas la abrieran mis agentes para los ejércitos del imperio? Pero no, eso nadie lo alaba. ¡Lo que importa es una tal Cirilla!

Resoplando de rabia, Vattier de Rideaux tomó de las manos de Cantarella una copa llena del estupendo Est Est de Toussaint, vino de una añada que recordaba los tiempos en que el emperador Emhyr var Emreis era peque ño, apartado de los derechos al trono y un muchacho terriblemente herido, y Vattier de Rideaux era un oficial del servicio secreto joven y sin importan cia en la jerarquía.

Aquél fue un buen año. Para el vino.

Vattier dio un trago, jugueteó con los bien formados pechos de Cantarella y continuó narrando. Cantarella sabía escuchar.

—Stefan Skellen, bonita —murmuró el jefe de los servicios secretos im periales— es un chanchullero y un conspirador. Pero yo voy a enterarme de lo que anda maquinando antes de que le alcance Rience... Ya tengo allí a uno de los míos... Muy cerca de Skellen... Muy cerca...

Cantarella desató el cinturón del batín de Vattier, se inclinó. Vattier percibió su respiración y gimió adelantando el placer. Talento, pensó. Y luego los suaves y calientes roces de unos labios de terciopelo le expulsa ron de la cabeza todos los pensamientos.

Carthia van Canten despacito, hábilmente y con talento le proporcionó placer a Vattier de Rideaux, jefe de los servicios secretos imperiales. No era en cualquier caso el único talento de Carthia. Pero Vattier de Rideaux no tenía ni idea de ello.

No sabía que, pese a las apariencias, Carthia van Canten disponía de un memoria perfecta y de una inteligencia aguda como una navaja.

Al día siguiente Carthia le transmitió a la hechicera Assir var Anahid todo lo que le había contado Vattier, cada información, cada palabra que pronunciara junto a ella.

_Sí, apuesto la cabeza a que en Nilfgaard ya todos habían olvidado a Cahir, incluyendo a su prometida, si es que la tenía._

_Pero de ello hablaremos más tarde; de momento retrocederemos hasta el día y el lugar por donde vadeamos el Y oruga. Avanzábamos tan deprisa_ _como era posible hacia el este: queríamos llegar a los alrededores del Bos que Negro, llamado en la Vieja Lengua Caed Dhu. Allí habitaban los druidas que serían capaces de pronosticar el lugar de permanencia de Ciri, quizá augurar tal lugar mediante los extraños sueños que acosaban a Geralt. Ca balgábamos a través de los bosques de los Tras Ríos Altos, llamados tam bién los Ribazos Diestros, un país silvestre y casi despoblado situado entre el Yaruga y un país situado al pie de los Montes de Amell llamado Los Talu des, que lindaba por el oriente con el valle de Dol Angra y por el occidente con una llanura pantanosa de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme._

_Nunca nadie se había interesado en demasía por aquel país, así que tampoco se sabía a ciencia cierta a quién en verdad pertenecía ni quién lo gobernaba. Algo de culpa de ello tenían los señores de Temería, Sodden, Cintra y Rivia, quienes con diversos efectos habían considerado los Ribazos como feudo de la propia corona y quienes en ocasiones habían probado a hacer valer sus razones a fuego y espada. Y luego vinieron los ejércitos nilfgaardianos de detrás de los Montes de Amell y nadie más tuvo nada que decir. Ni duda alguna sobre derechos feudales ni propiedad de la tierra. Todo lo que había al sur del Yaruga pertenecía al imperio. En el momento en el que escribo estas palabras, también pertenecen al imperio ya muchas leguas de tierras al norte del Yaruga. Por falta de informaciones más concre tas no sé cuántas ni lo lejos que están situadas hacia el norte._

_Volviendo a los Tras Ríos, permíteme, querido lector, una digresión rela cionada con los procesos históricos: la historia de cierto territorio a menudo se crea y construye deforma un tanto casual, como un producto colateral de fuerzas externas. La historia de un país dado a menudo es construida por quienes no pertenecen a él. Los forasteros son, de este modo, causa; sin embargo, los efectos los padecen siempre e inalterablemente los lugareños._

_A los Tras Ríos tal ley les afectaba en toda su extensión._

_Los Tras Ríos tenían su propia población, trasrrieros autóctonos. Aque llas continuas y duraderas guerras y luchas los convirtieron en mendigos y los obligaron a emigrar. Las aldeas y los pueblos ardieron, las ruinas de los jardines y los campos transformados en barbechos fueron devorados por el bosque. El comercio se hundió, las caravanas evitaban las arruinadas sen das y carreteras. Aquellos pocos de los trasrrieros que se quedaron se con virtieron en palurdos asilvestrados. De las raposas y de los osos no se dife renciaban más que en que llevaban pantalones. Al menos algunos. Es decir: algunos los llevaban y algunos se diferenciaban. Eran, en general, gentes ariscas, simples y ordinarias._

_Y sin rastro alguno de sentido del humor._

La hija morena del colmenero se echó a la espalda la trenza que le estorba ba, volvió a hacer girar la rueda con rabiosa energía. Los esfuerzos de Jaskier seguían resultando hueros, las palabras del poeta parecía que no llegaban a la destinataria. Jaskier guiñó un ojo al resto de la compaña, fingió que suspiraba y alzaba los ojos al techo. Pero no renunció.

—Dame —repitió, enseñando los dientes—. Dame, yo me lo daré vuel tas, y tú baja al sótano a por cerveza. Seguro que hay aquí algún escondri jo oculto y en el escondrijo un barrilete. ¿Me equivoco, guapa?

—Ya podíais licenciar a la moza en paz, buen hombre —dijo con furia la colmenera, una mujer alta y delgada de sorprendente belleza que andaba por la cocina—. Pos si ya sus dijo que no fabemos ni gota cerveza.

—Y las veces que sus se ha dicho, hombre —apoyó el colmenero a su mujer al tiempo que interrumpía la conversación con el brujo y el vampi ro—. Sus vamos a facer unas tortas con mieles, y os las trasegareis. ¡Mas dejar que la moza amuele tranquila la farina pos sin fariña ni una meiga pudiera facer las tortas! Licenciaila y que reine la paz en la sala.

—¿Has oído, Jaskier? —gritó el brujo—. Suelta a la muchacha y ocúpa te de algo útil. ¡0 escribe tus memorias!

—Quiero beber. Me gustaría beber algo antes de comer. Tengo unas yerbas. Me voy a hacer una infusión. Abuela, ¿hay en la choza agua hir viendo? Agua hirviendo, pregunto, ¿la hay?

Una viejecilla sentada junto al hogar, la madre del colmenero, levantó la vista de un calcetín que andaba remendando.

—La hay, pajarillo, la hay —murmuró—. Sólo que fría.

Jaskier gimió, se sentó resignado a la mesa, donde la compaña platicaba con el colmenero, con el que se habían encontrado temprano aquella ma ñana en el bosque. El colmenero era bajo, rechoncho, moreno y terrible mente peludo, así que no asombraba el hecho de que, al surgir inesperada mente de la espesura, les metiera a todos miedo en el cuerpo, puesto que le tomaron por un licántropo. Y para que fuera todavía más gracioso, el que primero gritó «¡Lobisome, lobisome!» fue el vampiro Regis. Hubo un peque ño alboroto, pero el asunto se aclaró pronto y el colmenero, aunque de apariencia palurda, resultó ser hospitalario y amable. La cuadrilla aceptó su invitación sin ceremonias para ir a su posesión. Su posesión, que en el argot de su profesión se llamaba «posada de colmenas», estaba situada en un claro descepado, el colmenero vivía allí con su madre, su mujer y su hija. Las dos últimas eran mujeres de una belleza poco común e incluso algo extraña, lo que era señal evidente de que entre sus antepasadas había una dríada o una hamadríada.

Durante la conversación en la que se enzarzaron, el colmenero dio de inmediato la impresión de que no se podía hablar con él más que de guanotas, amas, frezadas, posadas, ahumadas, ceras, mieles y melazas, pero esto era sólo en apariencia.

—¿La pulítica? ¿Y qué va a pasar en la pulítica? Lo de costumbre. Ca vez hay que dar diezmos más gordos. Tres urnas de mieles, y toa una monda de cera. Apenas respiro tengo pa dar abasto, de sol a sol en la posada, aventó las arnas... ¿a quién pago la lezda? ¿Y no habrá alma cari tativa que sepa darme razones de quién nos gobierne? Últimamente usease aquestos fablaban la lengua nilfgaardiana. A lo visto sernos agora provencia impirial o yo qué sé. Por la miel, caso que algo mercadee, con dineros impiríales me se paga, dineros que tién la cara del impirador. Por la jeta éste se ve que es garboso anque más bien serio, se ve al punto. Usease...

Ambos perros, el cano y el negro, se sentaron enfrente del vampiro, alzaron las cabezas y comenzaron a aullar. La hamadríada colmenera se alejó del hogar y les atizó con la escoba.

—Mala señal es ésa —dijo el colmenero— cuando los perros otilan al pleno día. Usease... ¿De qué tenía yo que platicar?

—De los druidas de Caed Dhu.

—¡Eh! ¿A modo que to no eran chacotas, caballeros? ¿En verdad querís ir ande los druidas? ¿Sus habís cansao de la vida? Los muerdagueros agarran a to el que saventura por sus campos, lo amarran con una soga de esparto y lo tuestan a fuego vivo.

Geralt miró a Regis, Regis le murmuró algo. Ambos conocían muy bien los rumores que corrían sobre los druidas, todos, sin embargo, imagina rios. No obstante, Milva y Jaskier comenzaron a escuchar con mayor inte rés que hasta entonces. Y con mayor preocupación.

—Los unos dicen —siguió el colmenero— que los muerdagueros ándanse vengando de que los nilfgaardianos primo les dieran leña, metiéndose an del santo roble de por el Dol Angra y se liaron a darles a los druidas sin mentar el porqué. Otros hay que dicen que los druidas fueron los que ampezaron pos pillaron a unos impiriales y les dieron tormento fasta la muerte y que Nilfgaard así les paga con la mesma moneda. Cuála la verdá de la güena sea, nadie sabe. Mas algo es seguro, los druidas aga rran, meten en la Moza de Esparto y queman. Ir onde ellos: la muerte cierta.

—Nosotros no tenemos miedo —dijo Geralt sereno.

—Cierto. —El colmenero midió con la mirada al brujo, a Milva y a Cahir, que justamente entonces entraban a la choza después de haberse ocupado de los caballos—. Se ve que no sois gente cagona y más bien duchos en armas. Je, con tales como vos no da canguelo viajar... usease... Mas no hay ya más muerdagueros en los Bosques Negros, vanos son pues vuestro ca mino y vuestros trabajos. Los fechó dalla Nilfgaard, los proscribió de Caed Dhu. Ya no están allí.

—¿Y eso?

—Pos eso. Fuyeron los muerdagueros.

—¿Y adonde?

El colmenero miró a su hamadríada, guardó un instante silencio.

—¿Adonde? —repitió el brujo.

El gato rayado del colmenero se sentó junto al vampiro y maulló pene trantemente. La hamadríada lo echó a escobazos.

—Mala señá, cuando el gato malla en medio del día —masculló el col menero, extrañamente turbado—. Y los druidas... Usease... Fuyeron hacia Los Taludes. Sí. Bien digo. A Los Taludes.

—Unas buenas sesenta millas al sur —calculó Jaskier con voz suelta y hasta alegre. Pero se calló de inmediato ante la mirada del brujo.

En el silencio que siguió sólo se pudieron escuchar los maullidos de mal agüero del gato, al que se había expulsado a la calle.

—Al fin y al cabo —habló el vampiro—, ¿qué diferencia hay?

La mañana siguiente trajo nuevas sorpresas. Y un enigma que sin embar go halló pronta respuesta.

—Que me se lleven los diablos —dijo Milva, quien fue la primera en arrastrarse del lecho, despierta por el barullo—. Que me cuelguen. Mira eso, Geralt.

El claro estaba lleno de gente. Al primer vistazo daba la sensación que se habían juntado gente de cinco o seis posadas de colmenas. El ojo exper to del brujo distinguió entre la multitud a algunos tramperos y por lo me nos un peguero. El grupo en conjunto había de calcularse en unos doce varones, diez hembras, una decena de mozuelos de ambos sexos y otros tantos niños pequeños. Como impedimenta el grupo llevaba seis carros, doce bueyes, diez vacas y cuatro cabras, bastantes ovejas y también no pocos perros y gatos, cuyos ladridos y maullidos había que considerar en tales ocasiones como un mal augurio.

—Me pregunto —Cahir se restregó los ojos— qué puede significar esto.

—Problemas —dijo Jaskier, al tiempo que se quitaba la paja de los ca bellos. Regis guardaba silencio, pero tenía una mueca extraña.

—Almorcen vuesas mercedes —dijo su amigo el colmenero, acercándo se al vivaque en compañía de un hombre de bastantes espaldas—. El almor zó está ya dispuesto. Gachas de leche. Y miel... Y dejarme que sus presen te: Jan Cronin, estarosta de los colmeneros...

—Encantado —mintió el brujo, sin responder a la reverencia, también por que le dolía rabiosamente la rodilla—. Y esta banda, ¿de dónde ha salido?

—Usease... —El colmenero se rascó la sien—. Veréis, corre el invierno... Las decurias ya están amjambradas, los bujeros fechos... Hora es ya de volver a Los Taludes, a Riedbrune... Preparar las mieles, invernar... Mas el monte es peligroso... Solos...

El estarosta de los colmeneros carraspeó. El colmenero vio la mueca de Geralt y como que se encogió un tanto.

—Vos sois gente armada y a caballo —jadeó—. Aguerridos y valientes, se ve al punto. Con tales como vos no hay miedo de viajar... Y también a vos sus vendrá de perilla... Nosotros conocemos ca vereda, ca sendero, ca carril y ca trocha... Y os alementaremos...

—Y los druidas —dijo Cahir con voz fría— se fueron de Caed Dhu. Pre cisamente a Los Taludes. Vaya una extraordinaria coincidencia.

Geralt se acercó despacio al colmenero. Lo agarró con las dos manos del jubón, a la altura del pecho. Pero al cabo de un instante se lo pensó mejor, lo soltó, le alisó la ropa. No dijo nada. No preguntó nada. Pero el colmenero de todos modos se apresuró a explicarse.

—¡La verdad dijera! ¡Lo juro! ¡Que me trague la tierra si mintiera! ¡Los muerdagueros se fueron de Caed Dhu! ¡Ya no andan allí!

—Y están en Los Taludes, ¿no? —gritó Geralt—. ¿Adonde tiene que ir toda vuestra chusma? ¿Adonde os queréis organizar una escolta armada? Habla, hombre. ¡Pero ten cuidado porque la tierra está de verdad a punto de hundirse!

El colmenero bajó la vista y miró con desasosiego el suelo bajo sus pies. Geralt guardaba un significativo silencio. Milva, entendiendo por fin lo que estaba pasando, lanzó una horrible blasfemia. Cahir bufó despectivamente.

—¿Y? —le apremió el brujo—. ¿Adonde se han ido los druidas?

—¿Y quién, señor, lo ha de saber? —barboteó por fin el colmenero—. Mas pudiera ser que a Los Taludes. Tan buen lugar como cualquiera otro. Adempero grande número de robles se crían en Los Taludes y los druidas gozan del gobierno sobre los robles...

Detrás del colmenero estaban de pie ahora, aparte de Cronin, el estarosta, ambas hamadríadas, madre e hija. Menos mal que la hija ha salido a la madre y no al padre, pensó maquinalmente el brujo, el colmenero pega con la mujer como el culo con las témporas. Detrás de las hamadríadas, obser vó, había todavía unas cuantas mujeres, bastante menos hermosas pero con parecido ruego en la mirada.

Miró a Regis sin saber si reírse o maldecir. El vampiro se encogió de hombros.

—Para empezar —dijo—, el colmenero tiene razón, Geralt. Al fin y al cabo es muy probable que los druidas hayan ido a Los Taludes. En verdad es un terreno muy adecuado para ellos.

—¿La tal probabilidad es, en tu opinión —la mirada del brujo era muy, muy fría—, lo suficientemente grande como para cambiar de dirección y seguir a ciegas con éstos de aquí?

Regis volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Y qué más da? Reflexiona. Los druidas no están en Caed Dhu, por lo que esa dirección ha de ser excluida. Volver al Yaruga, por lo que me ima gino, no puede ser objeto de debate. Así que todas las restantes direcciones son igualmente buenas.

—¿De verdad? —La temperatura de la voz del brujo era similar a la temperatura de su mirada—. ¿Y de todas las restantes, cuál, en tu opi nión, sería la más indicada? ¿Ésta junto a los colmeneros? ¿O la dirección completamente contraria? ¿Puedes definirlo en tu sabiduría sin límites?

El vampiro se dio la vuelta en dirección al colmenero, el estarosta de los colmeneros, las hamadríadas y las otras mujeres.

—¿Y qué es lo que tanto teméis, buenas gentes —preguntó serio—, que andáis buscando escolta? ¿Qué es lo que os produce tanto miedo? Hablad con sinceridad.

—Oy, señor mío —gimió Jan Cronin, y en sus ojos apareció el miedo más auténtico—. ¡Y aún preguntáis...! ¡La senda nuestra ha de descurrir por los Dólmenes Calados! ¡Y allá, señor, es jorrible! Allá, señor, hay brucolacos, portahojas, endriagos, inogis y muchas más porquerías de ésas! No más face dos semanas que al mío yerno lo agarró una silvia en tal modo que el yerno na más que a gañir alcanzó y adiós muy buenas. ¿Os asombra por tanto que andemos cagaos con tanta moza y tanto crío? ¿Eh?

El vampiro miró al brujo, tenía el rostro muy serio.

—Mi sabiduría sin límites —dijo— me recomienda señalar la dirección que es más indicada para un brujo.

_Asi que nos pusimos en marcha hacia el sur, hacia Los Taludes, país situa do en las laderas de los Montes de Amell. Avanzábamos en una bandada enorme en la que de todo había: jóvenes mozas, colmeneros, tramperos, mujeres, niños, jóvenes mozas, avíos de casa y casera parafernalia, jóvenes mozas. Y un montón, de puñetera miel Todo estaba pegajoso de la miel de los cojones, hasta las mozas._

_La columna avanzaba a la velocidad de los pies y los carros, aunque el tempo de la marcha no decayó porque no nos equivocamos sino que progre sábamos como por una cuerda: los colmeneros conocían el camino, las tro chas y veredas entre los lagos. Y bien que vino aquella conocencia, ya lo creo que vino bien, porque comenzó a molliznar y de pronto todo aquel maldito país de los Tras Ríos se hundió en una niebla gruesa como la nata. Sin los colmeneros nos hubiéramos perdido sin remedio o nos hubiéramos hundido allá en los pantanos. No tuvimos tampoco que perder tiempo ni energía en buscar ni preparar las provisiones: se nos alimentaba tres veces al día, has ta hartarnos, aunque no fueran muy rebuscadas las viandas. Y se nos per mitía tras la comida tumbarnos un ratillo con la tripa mirando al cielo._

_En pocas palabras, era maravilloso. Hasta el brujo, aquel viejo tristón y aburrido, comenzó a sonreír más a menudo y a alegrarse de la vida porque calculó que íbamos haciendo unas quince millas diarias y, desde que sali mos de Brokilón, ni una vez habíamos podido realizar tal proeza. El brujo no tenía trabajo, porque aunque los Dólmenes Calados estaban tan calados que era difícil imaginarse algo más calado, monstruo alguno no nos topamos. Oh, los fantasmas aullaban un poco por las noches, resonaban los llantos de las silvias y bailaban los fuegos fatuos en las ciénagas. Nada sensacional._

_Un poquillo, es cierto, nos desasosegaba el que otra vez íbamos en una dirección elegida más bien al azar y otra vez sin un objetivo bien preciso. Pero, como expresó el vampiro Regis, mejor ir hacia delante sin objetivo que sin objetivo quedarse en el mismo sitio, y con toda seguridad infinitamente mejor que retroceder sin objetivo._

—¡Jaskier! ¡Amarra bien ese tubo tuyo! ¡Sería una pena que el medio siglo de poesía se desatara y se perdiera entre los juncos!

—¡No hay que temer! No se perderá, podéis estar seguros. ¡Y no dejaré que me lo arrebaten! Todo aquél que quiera arrebatarme el tubo tendrá que pasar primero por encima de mi frío cadáver. ¿Se puede saber, Geralt, qué es lo que provoca tu sonrisa perlada? Permite que lo adivine... ¿Tu cretinismo de nacimiento?

Sucedió así que un equipo de arqueólogos de la Universidad de Castell Graupian, que realizaban excavaciones en Beauclair, halló bajo una capa de carbón de leña, lo que indicaba un fuego enorme, una capa todavía más antigua, datada en el siglo XIII. En aquella capa desenterraron una caver na creada por restos de muros y rellena de barro y roca caliza y, dentro de ella, para grande excitación de los científicos, descubrieron dos esqueletos humanos perfectamente conservados: un hombre y una mujer. Junto a los esqueletos —aparte de las armas y una incontable cifra de otros pequeños artefactos— encontraron un tubo de treinta pulgadas realizado en piel en durecida. Sobre la piel estaba grabado un escudo de desvaídos colores que mostraba un león y un rombo. El director del equipo, el profesor Schliemann, famoso especialista en sigilografía de los Siglos Oscuros, identificó aquel escudo como las armas de Rivia, un reino prehistórico de localización inde terminada.

La excitación de los arqueólogos alcanzó su punto álgido, puesto que en tales tubos en los Siglos Oscuros solían conservarse manuscritos, y el peso del recipiente permitía sospechar que en el interior había bastantes pape les o pergaminos. El estupendo estado del tubo permitía albergar la espe ranza de que los documentos serían legibles y arrojarían algo de luz al pasado sumido en las tinieblas. ¡Habrían de hablar los siglos! Era aquél un increíble regalo del destino, una victoria de la ciencia, que no hubiera esta do bien destruir. A toda prisa se llamó a Castell Graupian a lingüistas y estudiosos de las lenguas muertas y también a especialistas que supieran abrir el tubo sin el mínimo riesgo de que se deteriorara su precioso con tenido.

Entre los miembros del equipo del profesor Schliemann se extendieron en aquel momento rumores acerca de un «tesoro». Quiso la mala suerte que tal palabra llegara a los oídos de tres personajes contratados para trabajos de zapa conocidos como Zdyb, Cap y Kamil Ronstetter. Convenci dos de que el tubo estaba literalmente relleno de oro y joyas, los tres men cionados zapadores se agenciaron por la noche el inestimable artefacto y huyeron con él hacia el bosque. Allí prendieron un pequeño fuego y se sentaron a su alrededor.

—¿A qué ezperaz? —dijo Cap a Zdyb—. ¡Abre er puto tubo!

—No ze deha, el cabrón —se quejó Zdyb a Cap—. ¡Cómo ze zuheta el hihodeputa!

—¡Poz dale con loz zapatoz, al hodido hihodeputa!

La tapadera del inestimable hallazgo cedió bajo los tacones de Zdyb y su contenido cayó al suelo.

—¡Poz vaya una putada puta! —gritó Cap asombrado—. ¿Y ezto qué ez?

La pregunta era más bien tonta, porque al primer golpe de vista se veía que eran unas resmas de papel. Por eso, Zdyb, en vez de responder, cogió uno de los pliegos con la mano y se lo acercó a la nariz. Durante un largo instante contempló aquellos símbolos de extraño aspecto.

—Eztá ezcrito —afirmó por fin con autoridad—. ¡Ezto zon letraz!

—¿Letraz? —aulló Kamil Ronstetter, palideciendo de miedo—. ¿Letraz ezcritaz? ¡Oh, puta putada!

—¡Letraz ezcritaz quié decir que zon bruheríaz! —balbució Cap, con los dientes tintineándole de miedo—. ¡Laz letraz dan mar de oho! ¡No le toqueh, la puta putada de zu puta mare! ¡Que te puez contagia!

Zbyd no dejó que lo repitiera dos veces, tiró el pliego de papel al fuego y se limpió nerviosamente la mano temblorosa al pantalón. Kamil Ronstetter, de una patada, lanzó el resto de papeles al fuego, al fin y al cabo, cualquier niño podía toparse con aquella guarrería. Luego el trío calaveras se alejó a toda prisa de aquel lugar.

Aquel inestimable monumento de la literatura de los Siglos Oscuros ardió con una llama clara y alta. Durante algunos instantes los siglos ha blaron con el suave susurro del papel ennegreciéndose en el fuego. Y luego las llamas se apagaron y una oscuridad impenetrable cubrió la tierra.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuarto

**_Houvenaghel, Bominik Bombastus, _**_*1239, se enriqueció en Ebbing comerciando a gran escala y se asentó en Nilfgaard. Estimado por los anteriores emperadores, fue nombrado burgrave y alcabalero de la sal venedaciano durante el gobierno del emperador Jan Calveit, y en recompensa por los servicios prestados se le concedió la estarostía de Neweugen. Fiel consejero del emperador, gozaba H. de sus favores y tomó parte en cuantiosos asuntos públicos. fl301. Estando aún en Ebbing, H. llevó a cabo una amplia actividad caritativa, apoyando a los desposeídas y necesitados, fundó orfanatos, hospitales y hospi cios, aportó a ellos sumas no escasas. Gran amante de las bellas artes y los deportes, fundó en la capital un teatro cómico y un estadio, los cuales ambos llevaban su nombre. Se le considera como modelo proverbial de honradez, rectitud y decencia de mercader._

Effenberg y Talbot, _Encyclopaedia Máxima Mundi, _tomo VII

—¿Nombre y apellido de la testigo?

—Selborne, Kenna. Es decir, perdón: Joanna.

—¿Profesión?

—Prestación de diversos servicios.

—¿Se permite la testigo hacer bromas? ¡Se le recuerda a la testigo que se halla ante un tribunal imperial en un proceso por traición al estado! ¡De la declaración de la testigo depende la vida de muchas personas, dado que la pena por traición es la muerte! Se le recuerda a la testigo que ella misma no está ante el tribunal de propia voluntad, sino que ha sido traída desde la ciudadela, de un lugar de reclusión, y el que vuelva allá o salga en liber tad depende entre otras cosas de sus declaraciones. El tribunal se ha per mitido esta larga diatriba para hacer ver a la testigo cuan poco adecuados son en esta sala los sainetes y los hocicos. No es que sólo sean poco agra dables, sino que también les amenazan consecuencias muy graves. A la testigo se le da medio minuto para pensarse lo dicho. Después de ello el tribunal repetirá la pregunta.

—Ya, señor juez.

—Diríjase a nos como «noble tribunal». ¿Profesión de la testigo?

—Soy sentidora, noble tribunal. Más sobre todo acostumbro a estar al servicio de los secretas de su majestad imperial, o sea...

—Por favor, denos respuestas cortas y concretas. Si el tribunal desea aclaraciones de mayor calado ya las pedirá él mismo. El tribunal está al tanto del hecho de la colaboración de la testigo con los servicios secretos imperiales. Pero para el protocolo proceda a explicar lo que significa la expresión «sentidora» que la testigo ha usado para referirse a su profesión.

—Poseo un pe-pe-es puro, o sea, psi de primer tipo, sin posibilidad de psiquin. Dicho sea más a lo concreto, puedo hacer tales cosas: ascudriñar pensamientos ajenos, platicar de lejos con hechiceros, elfos u otra sentidora. Y despachar órdenes con la mente. Oseasé, forzar a alguno a hacer lo que me venga en gana. Puedo también hacer precog, pero sólo dormida.

—Pido que conste en acta que la testigo Joanna Selborne es psiónica, posee la capacidad de percepción extrasensorial. Es telépata y teleémpata, con la capacidad de precognición bajo hipnosis pero no tiene capacidades telequinéticas. Se le recuerda a la testigo que el uso de la magia y las fuerzas extrasensoriales está completamente prohibido en esta sala. Con tinuemos el interrogatorio. ¿Cuándo, dónde y en qué circunstancias tuvo la testigo contacto con el asunto de Cirilla, la princesa de Cintra?

—De que era no sé qué Cirilla sólo me enteré en la trena... O sea, en el lugar de reclusión, alteza tribunal. Durante la investigación. Entonces me hicieron caer al cabo que se trataba de la misma que llamaban Falka o Cintriana. Y las circunstancias fueron tales que tengo que desembucharlas, para que esté todo claro, se entiende. Fue así: me entró en la taberna de Etolia Dacre Silifant, oh, ése, el que está allá sentado...

—Pido que conste en acta que la testigo Joanna Selborne ha señalado al acusado Silifant sin serle requerido. Continúe.

—Dacre, alteza tribunal, andaba reclutando a una cuadrilla... O sea, un destacamento armado. Todos mozos y mozas de armas tomar... Dufficey Kriel, Neratin Ceka, Chloe Stitz, Andrés Fyel, Til Echrade... Todos han muerto, señor tribunal... Y de los que sobrevivieron, la mayor parte están aquí sentados, eh, bajo guardia...

—Por favor, diga cuándo exactamente la testigo conoció al acusado Silifant.

—El año pasado fue, en el mes de agosto, hacia el final del mes, no me acuerdo bien. En cualquier caso, no fue en septiembre, porque septiembre se me quedó bien grabadito en la memoria. Dacre, que no sé dónde había oído hablar de mí, dijo que le hacía falta para la cuadrilla una sentidora, pero una que no tuviera canguelo de los hechiceros, pues habría que vér selas con ellos. El trabajo, dijo, es para el emperador y el imperio, y a más, bien pagado, y el mando de la cuadrilla lo tomaría el propio Antillo y ne utro.

—¿Al hablar del Antillo se refiere la testigo a Stefan Skellen, coronel imperial?

—¡A él me refiero, y cómo!

—Pido que conste en acta. ¿Cuándo y dónde se encontró la testigo con el coronel Skellen?

—Ya en septiembre, el catorce, en el fuerte de Rocayne. Rocayne, alteza tribunal, es una estación fronteriza que guarda la ruta de mercaderes que conduce de Maecht a Ebbing, Geso y Metinna. Allá, justamente, llevó nuestra cuadrilla Dacre Silifant, con quince caballos. Así que éramos todos veinte y dos, puesto que el resto ya estaban listos y a la espera en Rocayne, comandados por Ola Harsheim y Bert Brigden.

El suelo de madera resonó bajo las pesadas botas, las espuelas tintinea ron, entrechocaron las hebillas.

—¡Hola, don Stefan!

Autillo no sólo no se levantó, sino que ni siquiera bajó los pies de la mesa. Tan sólo agitó la mano, en un gesto muy señorial.

—Por fin —dijo en tono acre—. Mucho nos has hecho esperarte, Silifant.

—¿Mucho? —sonrió Dacre Silifant—. ¡Qué donaire! Me disteis, don Stefan, cuatro semanas para que os juntara y trajera hasta vos a una tropa de los más mejores hampones que el imperio ha dado con diferencia. ¡Para que os trajera una cuadrilla para la que reuniría en un año sería poco! Y yo me las compuse en veintidós días. Se merece un cumplido, ¿no?

—Guardaremos los cumplidos —repuso frío Skellen— hasta que vea a vuestra cuadrilla.

—Pues ya mismo. Éstos son mis tenientes y ahora vuestros, don Stefan: Neratin Ceka y Dufficey Kriel.

—Vamos, vamos. —Antillo por fin se decidió a levantarse, se levantaron también sus adjuntos—. Señores, os presento a Bert Brigden, Ola Harsheim...

—Nosotros ya nos conocemos. —Dacre Silifant apretó con fuerza la de recha de Ola Harsheim—. Aplastamos la rebelión de Nazair junto con el viejo Braibant. ¡Vaya un donaire fue aquello, eh, Ola! ¡Ah, donaire! ¡Más arriba de las cuartillas les llegaba la sangre a los caballos! Y el señor Brig den, si no yerro, es de Gemmer. ¿De los Pacificadores? ¡Ah, encontrará conocencias en el destacamento! Tengo unos cuantos Pacificadores allá.

—Ardo en deseos de verlo —cortó Antillo—. ¿Podemos ir?

—Un momentillo —dijo Dacre—. Neratin, ve y pon a los hermanos en su sitio, para que a los ojos del noble coronel se vean donosos.

—¿Éste o ésta, Neratin Ceka? —Antillo entrecerró los ojos, mirando cómo se iba el oficial—. ¿Es macho o hembra?

—Señor Skellen. —Dacre Silifant carraspeó, pero cuando habló tenía la voz firme y la mirada fría—. Yo eso no lo sé de seguro. Parece ser un hom bre, mas certidumbre de ello no tengo. A cambio albergo la certeza de que Neratin Ceka es un oficial. Aquello que juzgasteis conveniente preguntar, alcance tendría si yo abrigara intenciones de pedir su mano. Y no las abri go. Por lo que colijo, vos tampoco.

—Tienes razón —reconoció Skellen tras pensarlo un instante—. No hay más que hablar. Vamos a ver esa tu mesnada, Silifant.

Neratin Ceka, personaje de sexo indefinido, no había perdido el tiempo. Cuando Skellen y los oficiales salieron al patio del fuerte, el destacamento estaba listo para pasar revista, formando una línea de tal modo que la testa de ningún caballo sobresaliera más de una cuarta. Antillo tosió, sa tisfecho. No es una mala banda, pensó. Eh, si no fuera por la política, agarraría a esta cuadrilla y me iría a la frontera, a robar, violar, matar y quemar... Otra vez uno se sentiría joven... ¡Ay, si no fuera por la política!

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal, don Stefan? —preguntó Dacre Silifant, ruborizán dose con una excitación contenida—. ¿Cómo los puntuáis a estos mis donosos gavilancillos?

Antillo paseó la mirada de un rostro al otro, de una silueta a la otra. A alguno lo conocía personalmente, mejor o peor. A otros a los que reconoció los conocía de oídas. Por su reputación.

Til Echrade, un elfo rubio, batidor de los Pacificadores gemmerianos. Rispat La Pointe, maestro de guardias de esa misma formación. Y otro gemmeriano: Cyprian Fripp el Joven. Skellen había estado presente en la ejecución de El Viejo. Ambos hermanos eran famosos por su inclinaciones sádicas.

Más allá, inclinada libremente en la silla de su yegua pía, estaba Chloe Stitz, ladrona, a veces contratada y usada por los servicios secretos. La mirada de Antillo huyó rauda de sus ojos descarados y sonrisa malvada.

Andrés Fyel, un norteño de Redania, un carnicero. Stigward, pirata, renegado de Skeilige. Dede Vargas, procedente del diablo sabe dónde, ase sino profesional. Kabernik Turent, asesino por gusto.

Y otros. Parecidos. Todos ellos se parecen, pensó Skellen. Una herman dad, una cofradía en la que después de matar a las primeras cinco perso nas todos se hacían iguales. Los mismos gestos, los mismos movimientos, la misma forma de hablar, de moverse y vestirse.

Los mismos ojos. Impasibles y fríos, planos e inmóviles como los de una culebra, unos ojos cuya expresión nada, ni siquiera lo más horrible, es capaz de cambiar.

—¿Y qué? ¿Don Stefan?

—No está mal. No es mala cuadrilla, Silifant.

Dacre todavía enrojeció más, saludó en gemmeriano, con el puño apre tado contra el yelmo.

—Deseaba especialmente —le recordó Skellen— algunos a los que la magia no les sea ajena. Que no teman ni a los hechizos ni a los hechiceros.

—No lo olvidé. ¡Al cabo está Til Echrade! Y aparte dello, ah, esa alta moza de la donosa castaña, junto a Chloe Stitz.

—Luego me llevarás ante ella.

Antillo se apoyó en la balaustrada, golpeó en ella con la punta roma del guincho.

—¡Presente, compañía!

—¡Presente, señor coronel!

—Muchos de vosotros —siguió Skellen cuando se apagó el eco del grito coral de la banda— habéis trabajado ya conmigo, me conocéis y también mis exigencias. Aclaradles a los que no me conozcan qué es lo que espero de los subordinados, y qué es lo que no tolero a los subordinados. Yo no me voy a cansar la lengua en balde.

»Hoy mismo algunos de vosotros recibiréis vuestra tarea y mañana al alba os iréis para realizarla. Al territorio de Ebbing. Os recuerdo que Ebbing es un reino autónomo y formalmente no tenemos jurisdicción alguna allí, así que actuad razonable y discretamente. Estáis al servicio del empera dor, pero os prohibo alardear de ello, chulear y tratar con arrogancia a los representantes locales de la autoridad. Ordeno que os comportéis de modo que no llaméis la atención de nadie. ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí, señor coronel!

—Aquí, en Rocayne, sois invitados y tenéis que comportaros como invi tados. Os prohibo salir de los cuarteles asignados sin necesidad. Os prohibo el contacto con la tropa del fuerte. Al fin y al cabo, ya inventarán algo los oficiales para que no os muráis de aburrimiento. Señor Harshim, señor Brigden, ¡acuartelad el destacamento!

—Al punto que acerté a bajarme de la jaca, noble tribunal, y Dacre que me agarra de las mangas. El señor Skellen, chirló, quiere conversar contigo, Kenna. Y qué le íbamos a hacer. Pues vamos. Antillo está a la mesa, los pies encima, se arrasca con el guincho las cañas de las botas. Y ni corto ni pezeroso, va y me pregunta si yo sea la Joanna Selborne liada en la desa parición del barco _Estrella del Sur. _Y yo a esto, que no se me pudo probar na. Y él que se ríe: «Me gustan aquéllos a los que no se les puede probar nada», dice. Luego preguntó si el talento de pe-pe-es, o sea la sentición, lo tengo de nacimiento. Cuando lo confirmé, se ensombreció y soltó: «Pensaba que ese tu talento me iba a ser de utilidad con los hechiceros, mas primero habrá de servirme para otro personaje, no me nos enigmático».

—¿Está segura la testigo de que el coronel Skellen utilizó precisamente esas palabras?

—Segura. Soy una sentidora.

—Continúe.

—Entonces nos interrumpió la conversación un mensajero, polvorien to, se veía que no le había ahorrado na al caballo. Nuevas tenía urgentes para Antillo, y Dacre Silifant, cuando salimos del cuartel, habló que se golía que este mensajero y sus nuevas nos iban a subir a las sillas antes de la retreta. Y razón había, noble tribunal. Antes que nadie pensara en la colación ya estaba la mitad de la cuadrilla a caballo. A mí se me cuadró, cogieron a Til Echrade, el elfo. Me regocijé de ello, pues en aquellos días de camino se me había escoció el culo que te pasas... Y cabalmente y para colmo de males me había venido la regla...

—Absténgase la testigo de descripciones pintorescas de las propias fun ciones corporales. Y aténgase al tema. ¿Cuándo se enteró la testigo de quién era el tal «personaje enigmático» del que habló el coronel Skellen?

—Agora lo diré, ¡mas dejad que haya algún orden pues todo se lía tal que no hay quien lo deslíe! Los que entonces, antes de la cena, amontaron tan apriesa a los caballos, galoparon de Rocayne hasta Malhoun. Y traje ron de allá no sé qué pipiolo...

Nycklar estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Tanto, que le daban ganas de llorar.

¡Si hubiera recordado las advertencias que le impartieran personas de buen juicio! ¡Si hubiera recordado los proverbios o siquiera aquel cuenteci 11o de la corneja que no sabía tener el pico cerrado! ¡Si hubiera arreglado sus asuntos y vuelto a casa, a Los Celos! ¡Pero no! Excitado por la aventu ra, orgulloso por poseer un caballo de silla, sintiendo en la talega el agra dable peso de las monedas, Nycklar no evitó hacer alardes. En vez de vol ver desde Claremont directamente hasta Los Celos, se fue a Malhoun, don de tenía numerosos conocidos, entre ellos unas cuantas mozas a las que les hacía la corte. En Malhoun anduvo haciendo pompa como un pavo, alborotó, bollició, trotó con el caballo por la plaza, hizo cola en la taberna, arrojando el dinero al mostrador con gesto, si no de príncipe de pura san gre, al menos de conde.

Y contó cosas.

Contó lo que había pasado cuatro días antes en Los Celos. Contó, cam biando su versión una y otra vez, añadiendo, fabulando, mintiendo en definitiva a todas luces, lo que en absoluto molestaba a los oyentes. Los parroquianos de la taberna, locales y forasteros, escuchaban con gusto. Y Nycklar contaba fingiendo estar bien informado. Y cada vez más a menudo iba poniendo a su propia persona en el centro de los hechos imaginados.

Ya la tercera tarde su lengua le trajo problemas.

Al ver a los individuos que entraron a la taberna cayó un silencio de tumba. En aquel silencio, el tintineo de las espuelas, el entrechocar de los avíos metálicos, el chirrido de las armas resonaron como una campa na de mal agüero que anunciaba la desgracia desde la torre del campa nario.

A Nycklar no le dieron ni siquiera la oportunidad de jugar a los héroes. Le agarraron y sacaron de la taberna tan rápido que no acertó a tocar el suelo con sus tacones ni tres veces. Los conocidos que todavía el día ante rior, mientras bebían a su costa, habían jurado amistad eterna, ahora metían la cabeza bajo las mesas en silencio como si allí, debajo, sucedieran no sé qué milagros o bailaran mujeres desnudas. Incluso el ayudante del sheriff, que estaba presente, se dio la vuelta, miró a la pared y no pió ni palabra.

Nycklar tampoco pió ni palabra, no preguntó quién, qué ni por qué. El miedo le había cambiado la lengua por una estaca seca y tiesa.

Lo subieron al caballo, le ordenaron ponerse en marcha. Unas horas. Luego hubo un fuerte con empalizada y torre. Un patio lleno de soldadesca arrogante, ruidosa y breada de armas. Y una caseta. En la caseta, tres personas. El jefe y dos subjefes, se veía enseguida. El jefe, no muy grande, moreno, ricamente vestido, se mantenía estático al hablar, y era sorpren dentemente amable. A Nycklar hasta se le abrió la boca cuando escuchó que se disculpaba por los problemas e incomodidades causados y le ase guraba que no le iba a pasar nada. Pero no se dejó engañar. Aquellas gentes le recordaban demasiado a Bonhart.

La asociación de ideas resultó muy acertada. Precisamente les intere saba Bonhart. Nycklar podía habérselo esperado. Pues su propia lengua le había metido en aquellas tarapatas.

Al requerirle, comenzó a contarlo. Le advirtieron que dijera la verdad, que no lo coloreara. Le advirtieron con cortesía, pero con sequedad y vigor. Y el que se lo advirtió, el ricamente vestido, estaba jugueteando todo el tiempo con un puñal agudo, y tenía los ojos tétricos y malvados.

Nycklar, hijo del enterrador de Los Celos, contó la verdad. Toda la ver dad y nada más que la verdad. Contó cómo el día nueve de septiembre, en el pueblo de Los Celos, Bonhart, cazador de recompensas, les sacó las tripas a la banda de los Ratas, perdonándole la vida sólo a una de las bandoleras, la más joven, a la que llamaban Falka. Contó cómo toda la villa acudió apresurada para contemplar cómo Bonhart iba a destriparla y castigarla, pero se les chafó la fiesta a las gentes del pueblo, pues Bonhart, qué extraño, no la mató y ni siquiera la torturó. No le hizo más de lo que todo varón común y corriente le hace a su parienta el sábado por la noche al volver de la taberna, la pateó, la atizó algunas veces en los morros, y nada más.

El hombre ricamente vestido que jugaba con el puñal guardaba silen cio, y Nycklar contó cómo después Bonhart, ante los ojos de Falka, les cortó la cabeza a los Ratas muertos y cómo arrancó de aquellas cabezas, igual que si fueran las guindas de una tarta, los pendientes de piedras preciosas. Y cómo Falka, al ver esto, gritó y vomitó sujeta como estaba al atadero de caballos.

Contó cómo luego Bonhart le echó un collar al cuello a Falka, como a una perra, y cómo la arrastró de ese collar hasta la posada de La Cabeza de la Quimera. Y luego...

—Y luego —dijo el mozo, lamiéndose los labios cada dos por tres—, su merced el señor Bonhart cerveza pidiera, pues sudaba como un cocho y tenía la garganta seca. Y luego se puso a bramar que tenía el capricho de regalarle a alguien un buen caballo y cinco buenos florines, contantes y sonantes. Talmente así habló, con estas mismas palabras. Yo me ofrecí al punto, sin esperar que alguno se me aventajara, ya que mucho quería haber caballo y algunos duros propios. Padre no suelta nada, se bebe todo lo que se embolsa con los ataúles. Así que me presento y pregunto que qué caballo sea ése, seguro que alguno de los Ratas, ¿me lo da vuecencia? Y su señoría don Bonhart me miró hasta que me se pasaron los temblequeos y va y habla que darme puede a lo más una pata en el culo, pues para otras cosas hay que batirse el cobre. ¿Qué había que hacer? La yeguada al pie de la cerca, pues los caballos de los Ratas estaban en el atadero, eran como en el dicho, ciertamente, en particular la mora de Falka, jaca de rara fermosura. Pos eso, que me genuflexiono y pregunto qué sea lo que haya de hacer pa ganárselo. Y el don Bonhart, que ir hasta Claremont, pasando de camino por Fano. En el caballo que yo mismo tríe. Se ve que vio cómo se me iba el ojo a la yegua mora aquélla, mas justo aquélla me prohibió to mar. Pos entonces me trié una jaca castaña con calva blanca...

—Menos sobre máscaras de caballos —le advirtió Stefan Skellen con sequedad— y más sobre los hechos. Habla, ¿qué te encargó Bonhart?

—Su merced el señor Bonhart escribió un escrito, mandó esconderlo bien. Ordenó ir a Fano y a Claremont, y dar en mano a las personas seña ladas los escritos.

—¿Unas cartas? ¿Y qué había en ellas?

—¿Y cómo habré de saberlo, poderoso caballero? En leer no soy muy presto y a más las cartas iban selladas con el sello del señor Bonhart.

—Pero, ¿te acuerdas de a quién iban dirigidas?

—Y cómo que me acuerdo. Cien veces me hiciera repetir el señor Bonhart para que no me olvidara. Llegué sin yerros a donde tenía, a quien hacía falta le di el escrito en sus propias manos. Aquél me ensalzara que pa qué y el noble señor mercader hasta un denario me diera.

—¿A quién le entregaste las cartas? ¡Habla claro!

—El escrito primero era para el maestro Esterhazy, espadero y armero de Fano. El segundo al noble Houvenaghel, mercader de Claremont.

—¿Abrieron las cartas delante de ti? ¿No dijo alguno nada mientras la leía? Aguza tu memoria, rapaz.

—No me se acuerdo. No lo advertí entonces y como que ahora la memo ria no quiere...

—Mun, Ola. —Skellen hizo una seña a sus ayudantes, sin alzar la voz para nada—. Llevad al granuja al patio, bajadle los pantalones y contad hasta treinta palos con el guincho.

—¡Me acuerdo! —gritó el muchacho—. ¡Ahora me acuerdo!

—No hay nada mejor para la memoria —Antillo mostró los dientes— que nueces con miel o guincho en el culo. Suéltalo.

—Al punto que el señor mercader Houvenaghel leyera el escrito en Claremont, allá había otra señoría, canijo él, casi un enano. El señor Hou venaghel platicaba con él... Le dijo que mismamente le escribían allí que en breve puede haber en el cerco tal lid como el mundo no había visto. Así dijo.

—¿No te lo inventas?

—¡Lo juro por la tumba de mi madre! ¡No mandéis zurrarme, poderoso caballero! ¡Piedad!

—¡Va, va, álzate_, _no me lamas las botas! Ten un denario.

—Mil veces gracias... Piadoso...

—Te dije que no me lamieras las botas. Ola, Mun, ¿vosotros entendéis algo de esto? Qué tendrá que ver un cercó con una lid...

—No cerco —dijo de pronto Bóreas Mun—. No cerco sino circo.

—¡Cierto! —gritó el muchacho—. ¡Así habló! ¡Como si allá hubierais estado, poderoso caballero!

—¡Circo y lid! —Ola Harsheim golpeó un puño contra el otro—. Una clave acordada, más no muy bien pensada. La lid es una advertencia ante una persecución o una batida. ¡Bonhart les avisó para que se esfumaran! Pero, ¿de quién? ¿De nosotros?

—Quién sabe —dijo Antillo pensativo—. Quién sabe. Habrá que man dar gente a Claremont... Y a Fano también. Te ocuparás de ello, Ola, les darás su tarea a los grupos... Escucha, mozo...

—¡A la orden, poderoso caballero!

—Cuando te fuiste de Los Celos con las cartas de Bonhart, ¿entiendo que él seguía allá? ¿Y se disponía a echarse al camino? ¿Iba con prisas? ¿Dijo adonde se dirigía?

—No lo dijo. Y no había modo en prepararse al camino. Los ropajes tenía arregados con sangre que pa qué, mandó se los jabonaran y baldearan, y entonces todo en camisa y calzones andaba, mas con la espada al cinto. Anque más bien pienso que prisas tenía. Pues ciertamente había apipiolado a los Ratas y los había cortado la testa por la recompensa, tendría que haber gana de irse y apelarla. ¿Y no prendió a la tal Falka pa llevársela vivita y coleando a quien fuera? Tal es su profesión, ¿no?

—Esa Falka... ¿la viste bien? ¿De qué te ríes, idiota?

—¡Ay, poderoso caballero! ¿Que si la vi? ¡Y cómo! ¡Con detalles!

—Desnúdate —repitió Bonhart, y en su voz había algo que hizo que Ciri se encogiera inconscientemente. Pero enseguida estalló su rebeldía.

—¡No!

No vio el puño, ni siquiera lo captó con el rabillo del ojo. Un relámpago en los ojos, la tierra se balanceó, huyó bajo sus pies y cayó de pronto dolorosamente de costado. La mejilla y la oreja le ardían como el fuego. Comprendió que le había golpeado no con el puño cerrado sino con la parte superior de la mano abierta.

Estaba de pie ante ella, se acercó al rostro el puño cerrado. Ella vio un pesado sello en forma de cabeza de muerto que un momento antes se le había clavado en la cara como un avispón.

—Me debes un diente de delante —dijo, gélido—. Por eso la próxima vez, cuando oiga la palabra «no», te romperé dos de una sentada. Des núdate.

Se levantó titubeando, con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrocharse los botones y las hebillas. Los aldeanos presentes en la taberna de La Cabeza de la Quimera palidecieron, tosieron, los ojos se les salían de las órbitas. La dueña de la posada, la viuda Goulue, se agachó bajo el mostra dor, fingiendo que buscaba algo allí.

—Quítate todo. Hasta el último trapo.

No están aquí, pensó, mientras se desnudaba y miraba embotada al suelo. No hay nadie aquí. Y yo tampoco estoy aquí.

—Abre las piernas.

Yo no estoy aquí. Lo que ahora va a pasar no me concierne a mí. En absoluto. Ni un poquito.

Bonhart sonrió.

—Me da a mí que tú te las tienes muy creídas. He de aguarte tus entelequias. Te desnudo, idiota, para comprobar que no tengas sobre ti sellos mágicos, sorces o amuletos. No para alegrarme la vista con tus carnes dignas de lástima. No te imagines el diablo sabe el qué. Estás seca y plana como una tabla, y para colmo de males fea como treinta y siete desgracias. Créeme, que anque me corriera prisa preferiría joderme a un pavo.

Se acercó a ella, removió su ropa con la punta de la bota, la valoró con la mirada.

—¡Te dije que todo! ¡Pendientes, anillos, el collar, el brazalete!

Le quitó escrupulosamente todas las joyas. De un puntapié lanzó con tra un rincón su juboncillo con cuello de zorro azul, los guantes, el pañue lo de colores y el cinturón de eslabones de plata.

—¡No vas a presumir como un papagayo o la medioelfa de un lupanar! Te puedes vestir con el resto de las cosas. Y vosotros, ¿qué cono miráis? ¡Goulue, tráeme alguna vianda, que tengo gazuza! ¡Y tú, tripón, mira a ver qué pasa con mi ropa!

—¡Yo soy el almocadén del pueblo!

—Pues mejor me lo pones —Bonhart pronunció con énfasis y bajo su mirada el almocadén de Los Celos, dio la impresión, comenzó a adelga zar—. Si se me hubiera dañado algo en la colada, como persona de autori dad que eres te haré cargar con las consecuencias. ¡Venga, al lavadero! ¡Y vosotros, en suma, también, largo de aquí! Y tú, gañán, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? Tienes las cartas, el caballo aderezado, ¡échate entonces al camino y al galope! Y recuerda: la cagas, pierdes las cartas o pifias la dirección, ¡y te buscaré y te daré de zurriagazos que tu santa madre ni te va a conocer!

—¡Ya me pongo en camino, poderoso caballero! ¡Ya me pongo!

—Aquel día —Ciri apretó los labios— me golpeó todavía dos veces: con los puños y con la vara. Luego se le pasaron las ganas. Estaba sentado y me miraba sin decir palabra. Tenía los ojos como... como de pez. Sin cejas, sin pestañas. Una especie de bolas acuosas, en cada una de las cuales había un núcleo negro. Clavaba en mí aquellos ojos y guardaba silencio. Aquello me daba más miedo que los golpes. No sabía qué estaba tramando.

Vysogota callaba. Unos ratones corrían a través de la choza.

—Todo el tiempo estaba preguntando quién era, pero yo no hablaba. Como entonces, cuando en el desierto de Korath me atraparon los Pilladores, ahora también huí a lo profundo de mí misma, ahí adentro, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Los Pilladores dijeron entonces que yo era una muñeca y era una muñeca de madera, insensible y muerta. Todo lo que se le hacía a la muñeca lo contemplaba como desde arriba. ¿Qué más me da que me peguen, que me den patadas, que me coloquen al cuello un collar como a un perro? ¡Pues si ésa no soy yo, si yo no estoy aquí...! ¿Me entiendes? —Te entiendo. —Vysogota asintió—. Te entiendo, Ciri.

—A la sazón, noble tribunal, nos llegó la hora a nosotros. A nuestro grupo. Nos comandaba Neratin Ceka, nos asignaron también a Bóreas Mun, rastreador. Bóreas Mun, poderoso tribunal, hasta una trucha en el río, dicen, sería capaz de rastrear. ¡Así era! Dícese que cierta vez Bóreas Mun...

—Evite la testigo las digresiones.

—¿Lo qué? Ah, sí... Capito. Es decir, nos mandaron lo más que el caba llo diera de sí que fuéramos a Fano. Era entonces el decimosexto día de septiembre al albor...

Neratin Ceka y Boreas Mun iban por delante, codo a codo, Cabernik Turent y Cyprian Fripp el Joven, más allá Kenna Selborne y Chloe Stitz, al final Andrés Fyel y Dede Vargas. Los dos últimos cantaban una canción solda desca de moda en los últimos tiempos, esponsorizada y lanzada por el Ministerio de la Guerra. Incluso entre las habituales canciones militares ésta se distinguía por su molesta pobreza de rimas y enfadosa falta de respeto por las normas de la gramática. Llevaba el título de "En la guerra", puesto que todas las estrofas, y había más de cuarenta de ellas, comenza ban precisamente por estas palabras.

_En la guerra todo pasa: a uno la testa le sajan, a otro se dice al albor que tiene las tripas al sol._

Kenna silbaba bajito a su ritmo. Estaba satisfecha de haberse quedado entre amigos, gente que conocía bien del largo viaje desde Etolia hasta Rocayne. Después de hablar con Antillo se esperaba más bien un des tacamento aleatorio, el ser añadida al grupo formado por la gente de Brigden y Harsheim. A este grupo le habían asignado a Til Echrade, pero el elfo conocía a la mayor parte de sus nuevos camaradas y ellos le conocían a él.

Iban al paso, aunque Dacre Silifant les había ordenado correr tanto como los caballos dieran de sí. Pero ellos eran profesionales. Galoparon y levantaron polvo mientras estaban a la vista del fuerte, luego aflojaron la marcha. Reventar los caballos y galopar a lo loco está bien para los moco sos y los aficionados, pero la prisa, como es bien sabido, sólo es buena para cazar pulgas.

Chloe Stitz, ladrona profesional de Ymlac, le hablaba a Kenna de sus anteriores misiones con el coronel Stefan Skellen. Kabernik Turent y Fripp el Joven sujetaban los caballos, escuchaban, las miraban a menudo.

—Lo conozco bien. He estado bajo él ya varias veces...

Chloe se trabó un tanto al darse cuenta del ambiguo carácter de la afirmación, pero enseguida sonrió abierta y despreocupadamente.

—También he estado bajo su mando —bufó—. No, Kenna, no temas. En ello no hay obligación por parte de Antillo. No se impuso, yo misma busqué la ocasión y la hallé. Y para ser claros, diré: no se puede una hacerse con protección suya de ese modo.

—Nada en tal gusto planeo. —Kenna abrió los labios, mirando retadora las sonrisas sarcásticas de Turent y Fripp—. No habré de buscar la oca sión, mas tampoco la temeré. Yo no me dejo asustar por cualquiera sea la cosa. ¡Y endeluego que no por una polla!

—Vosotras no sabéis hablar de otra cosa —afirmó Bóreas Mun, mien tras detenía el semental bayo y esperaba hasta que Kenna y Chloe se les igualaran—. ¡Y aquí no se ha de combatir con una polla, señoras mías! —dijo, siguiendo el camino junto a las dos muchachas—. Bonhart, para quien lo conozca, pocos tiene en parangón en lo tocante a la espada. Gozo so estaría yo de que resultara que entre él y el señor Skellen no hubiera querellas ni pendencias. Si todo quedara en agua de borrajas.

—Y a mi razón se le escapa esto —reconoció Andrés Fyel desde detrás de ellos—. Paece que no sé qué fechicera habíamos de hostigar, pa eso nos dieron la sentidora, Kenna Selborne, aquí presente! ¡Y agora, en contra, se habla de un fulano nombrado Bonhart y no sé qué rapaza!

—Bonhart, el cazador de recompensas —repuso Bóreas Mun, carras peando—, tenía un trato con el señor Skellen. Y lo pifió. Si bien le prome tiera al señor Skellen que apipiolaría a la tal moza, la dejó con vida.

—Porque a lo más seguro alguno otro le daría más dinero para que se la diera viva que Antillo por muerta. —Chloe Stitz encogió los hombros—. Así son los cazadores de cabezas. ¡No les andes buscando honor!

—Bonhart era de otra manera —negó Fripp el Joven, mirando a su alrededor—. Dada una vez su palabra, jamás de los jamases la rompía.

—En tal caso, aún más peregrino que principiara de pronto.

—¿Y a nosotros qué cono nos importa eso? —Bóreas Mun frunció el ceño—. ¡Tenemos órdenes! Y el señor Skellen está en su derecho de arreclamar lo suyo. Bonhart había de finiquitar a Falka y no la finiquitó. En su derecho está el señor Skellen de exigir que se le dé razón de ello.

—El tal Bonhart —repitió con convicción Chloe Stitz— ha intencio nes de cobrar más dineros por ella viva que muerta. He aquí todo el misterio.

—El señor coronel —dijo Bóreas Mun— también al punto lo mesmo pensara. Que Bonhart le prometiera a un barón de Geso, que la tenía jurada a la banda de los Ratas, que le despacharía a la Falka viva en punto a martirizarla y rematarla poco a poco. Mas resulta que no era verdad. No es sabido para qué Bonhart mantiene con vida a Falka, mas con certeza no para el dicho barón.

—¡Señor Bonhart! —El gordo almocadén de Los Celos entró en la taberna bufando y jadeando—. ¡Señor Bonhart, gente armada en el pueblo! ¡Van a caballo!

—Pues vaya una sorpresa. —Bonhart limpió el plato con un mendrugo de pan—. Habría que extrañarse si fueran, digamos, en monos. ¿Cuántos?

—¡Cuatro!

—¿Y dónde está mi ropa?

—Recién lavada... No alcanzó a secarse...

—Que sus lleve el diablo. Voy a tener que recibir a los huéspedes en calzones. Mas ciertamente, a tal convidado, tal recibimiento se ha dado.

Se colocó el cinturón con la espada apretado sobre la ropa interior, metió un poco de los calzones en la caña de las botas, tiró de la cadena que llevaba atada al collarín de Ciri.

—En pie, Ratilla.

Cuando la condujo hacia la galería, ya se iban acercando a la posada cuatro jinetes. Se veía que llevaban encima un largo periplo por caminos destrozados y mal tiempo. Las ropas, el utillaje y los caballos estaban com pletamente cubiertos de polvo y barro secos.

Eran cuatro pero llevaban un caballo de reserva. Al verlo Ciri sintió un calor intenso aunque era un día muy frío. Era su propia yegua ruana, todavía llevaba su silla y sus arreos. Y los jaeces, regalo de Mistle. Aquellos caballos pertenecían a los que habían matado a Hotsporn.

Se detuvieron delante de la taberna. Uno, seguramente el caudillo, se acercó más, inclinó ante Bonhart un capacete de marta. Era moreno y llevaba un bigote negro que tenía el aspecto de haber sido pintado con un pedazo de carbón sobre el labio superior. El labio superior, se dio cuenta Ciri, se le encogía cada cierto tiempo. El tic hacía que el tipo pareciera rabioso todo el tiempo. ¿O es que estaba rabioso?

—¡Saludos, señor Bonhart!

—Saludos, señor Imbra. Saludos, vuesas mercedes. —Bonhart, sin apre surarse, ató la cadena de Ciri a un gancho en el poste—. Disculpad que esté en paños menores, mas no me esperaba a nadie. Largo camino traéis hecho, ay, largo... ¿De Geso hasta aquí, a Ebbing, os trae la buena fortu na? ¿Y cómo está el noble barón? ¿Quedó con buena salud?

—Como una manzana —repuso indiferente el moreno, encogiendo de nuevo el labio superior—. Mas no habernos tiempo pa cotorrear. Habernos prisa.

—Yo —Bonhart se estiró el cinturón y los calzones— no os entretengo.

—Nos ha llegado la nueva de que te mataste a los Ratas.

—Cierto es.

—Y acorde con la palabra dada al barón —el moreno seguía fingiendo que no veía a Ciri en la galería— tomaste viva a Falka.

—Y esto también me se da que es cierto.

—Tuviste entonces fortuna donde nosotros no la hubimos. —El moreno miró a la yegua ruana—. Vale. Tomaré entonces a la moza y nos iremos a casa. Rupert, Stavro, cogerla.

—Despacito, Imbra. —Bonhart alzó la mano—. A nadie sus vais a lle var. Y aquesto por una ración tan sencilla como que yo no sus la doy. Cambié de opinión. Me dejaré esta muchacha para mí, para mi propio uso.

El moreno llamado Imbra se inclinó en la silla, carraspeó y escupió extraordinariamente lejos, casi hasta las escaleras de la galería.

—Pos si se lo prometiste al señor barón.

—Lo prometí. Pero cambié de opinión.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿acaso estoy oyendo bien?

—Como tú oigas, Imbra, no me importa un bledo.

—Tres días se te hospedó en el castillo. Por la promesa que le dieras al señor barón comiste y bebiste tres días. Los mejores vinos de la bodega, pavo asado, corzo, foagrás, carasio con nata agria. Tres noches dormiste como un rey entre plumones. ¿Y agora has cambiado de opinión? ¿Sí?

Bonhart callaba, manteniendo una expresión indiferente y aburrida. Imbra apretó los dientes para esconder que le temblaban los labios.

—¿Y sabes, Bonhart, que podemos arrancarte a la Ratilla por la fuerza?

El rostro de Bonhart, hasta aquel momento aburrido y auséntense ten só al instante.

—Intentarlo. Sois cuatro, yo uno. Y para colmo en calzones. Mas para tales cagamos no mace falta vestir pantalones.

Imbra escupió otra vez, dio la vuelta al caballo.

—Puff, Bonhart, ¿qué te pasó? Siempre hubiste fama de ser buen cono cedor de tu oficio, hombre de palabra, que la mantenía sin quebraila. ¡Y hete aquí que agora resulta que tu palabra no vale una mierda! Y el hom bre se mide por sus palabras, lo sabe cualquiera...

—Si de palabras se está hablando —le cortó Bonhart con tono gélido, apoyando las manos en la hebilla del cinturón—, ándate con mucho ojito, Imbra, de modo que con tanta plática no te salga algo demás de gordo. Puesto que pudiera dolerte si yo te lo tuviera que meter otra vez en el gaznate.

—¡Muy valentón estás contra cuatro! ¿Y habrás suficiente valentonería para catorce? ¡Pos puedo jurarte que el barón Casadei no va a dejar pasar la afrenta sin castigo!

—Te diría lo que le haría a ese barón tuyo, mas la turba se agrupa y en ella hay mujeres y crios. Así que diré tan sólo que en unos diez días estaré en Claremont. Quien quiera hacerse el cabal, vengar afrentas o quitarme a Falka, que se acerque por Claremont.

—¡Allí estaré yo!

—Esperaré. Y ahora largarsus de aquí.

—Le tenían miedo. Le tenían un miedo terrible. Pude sentir el miedo que emanaba de ellos.

Kelpa relinchó con fuerza, agitó la testa.

—Eran cuatro, armados hasta los dientes. Y él uno, en calzoncillos largos, camiseta de manga corta. Hubiera sido ridículo, si no... si no hu biera sido terrible...

Vysogota guardó silencio, mientras entrecerraba los ojos a los que el viento les arrancaba lágrimas. Estaban en una colina que dominaba los pantanos de Perepiut, no lejos del lugar donde dos semanas antes el ancia no había encontrado a Ciri. El viento hacía doblarse a los juncos, arrugaba el agua en las riberas cenagosas del río.

—Uno de aquellos cuatro —siguió Ciri, mientras permitía a la yegua que entrara en el agua y bebiera— tenía una pequeña ballesta en la silla, la mano se le iba en dirección a ella. Casi podía oír sus pensamientos: «¿Me dará tiempo a tensarla? ¿A disparar? ¿Y qué pasará si fallo?». Bonhart también vio aquella ballesta y aquella mano, también escuchó aquellos pensamientos, estoy segura. Y estoy segura también de que a aquel jinete no le hubiera dado tiempo a tensar la ballesta.

Kelpa alzó la testa, bufó, tintinearon los anillos del bocado.

—Cada vez iba entendiendo mejor en manos de quién había caído. Sin embargo, seguía sin comprender sus motivos. Escuché su conversación, recordé lo que antes había dicho Hotsporn. El tai barón Casadei me quería viva y Bonhart se lo prometió. Y luego cambió de opinión. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quería entregarme a alguien que le pagara más? ¿O de alguna manera había reconocido quién era yo de verdad? ¿Y pensaba entregarme a los nilfgaardianos?

«Nos fuimos de aquella aldea antes del anochecer. Me permitió cabalgar a Kelpa. Pero me ató las manos y todo el tiempo me sujetaba de la cadena que llevaba al cuello. Todo el tiempo. Y viajamos sin pararnos, todita la noche y todito el día. Pensé que me moriría de cansancio. Pero a él no se le veía ni rastro de cansancio. No era un hombre. Era el diablo encarnado.

—¿Adonde te llevó?

—A una aldehuela llamada Fano.

—Cuando entramos en Fano, noble tribunal, la noche cerrada era ya, ne grura como boca de lobo, y nomás era el decimosexto de setiembre, mas el día era tienebloso y frío del copón, se diría que noviembre. No hubimos de buscar largo el taller del maestro armero pues era el mayor de los caseríos del pueblo, y amas tintineaba sin tregua ni descanso el martillo fraguando el yerro. Neratin Ceka... En vano apunta vuecencia, señor escribano, este nombre, puesto que no tengo memoria de haberlo dicho, el tal Neratin ha fenecido ya, lo mataron en el pueblo de Licornio.

—Por favor, no le dé lecciones al protocolante. Continúe la declaración.

—Neratin aldabeó a la puerta. Con gentileza dijo quiénes éramos y qué nos antojábamos, con cortesía pidió se le oyera. Nos abrieron. La fragua del espadero era una casa no poco buena, más bien fortaleza, empalizada de maderos de pino, torretas de tablas de roble, por dentro las paderes fechas de alerce pulido...

—Al tribunal no le interesan los detalles arquitectónicos. La testigo ha de pasar a los hechos. Antes de ello, sin embargo, pido que repita para el protocolo el nombre del espadero.

—Esterhazy, noble tribunal. Esterhazy de Fano.

El espadero Esterhazy miró largo rato a Bóreas Mun, sin apresurarse a responder a la pregunta realizada.

—Puede que estuviera aquí Bonhart —dijo por fin, jugueteando con un silbatillo de hueso que llevaba al cuello—. O puede que no estuviera. ¿Quién sabe? Aquí, señores míos, tenemos un taller de producción de espadas. A toda pregunta relacionada con las espadas responderemos con gusto, ra pidez, fluidez y exhaustivamente. Pero no veo razones para responder a preguntas que se refieran a nuestros huéspedes o clientes.

Kenna sacó un pañuelillo de la manga, fingió que se limpiaba la nariz.

—Se puede hallar motivo —dijo Neratin Ceka—. Lo podéis hallar vos, don Esterhazy. O puedo hacerlo yo. ¿Queréis elegir?

Pese a su apariencia afeminada, el rostro de Neratin podía ser muy duro, y la voz amenazadora. Pero el espadero no hizo más que bufar, mien tras jugueteaba con el silbatillo.

—¿Elegir entre venderse o la amenaza? No quiero. Considero que tanto lo uno como lo otro no se merecen más que escupitajos.

—No más que una confidencilla —carraspeó Bóreas Mun—. ¿Acaso es tanto? Pues no de hoy nos conocemos, don Esterhazy, y el nombre del coronel Skellen tampoco os será forastero, pienso yo...

—No lo es —le cortó el espadero—. En ningún modo. Los enredos y tinglados con los que se le relaciona, tampoco. Pero aquí estamos en Ebbing, reino autónomo y dotado de autogobierno. Aunque aparente, pero existen te. Por eso no os diré nada. Idos por vuestro camino. Como consuelo os diré que si dentro de una semana o un mes alguien nos pregunta por vosotros, igualmente sacará de nosotros tan poco.

—Mas, don Esterhazy...

—¿Hay que decirlo más claro? Pues lo dicho. ¡Largo de aquí!

Chloe Stitz silbó rabiosa, las manos de Fripp y de Vargas se deslizaron hacia el pomo de la espada. Andrés Fyel apoyó el puño en la maza que le colgaba del muslo. Neratin Ceka no se movió, el rostro ni siquiera se le agitó. Kenna sabía que no quitaba ojo del silbatillo de hueso. Antes de que salieran, Bóreas Mun les había advertido de que aquélla era la señal para los guardianes que acechaban ocultos, unos rajagargantas experimenta dos a los que en el taller del espadero se les llamaba «controladores de calidad de los productos».

Pero habiendo previsto todo, Neratin y Bóreas planearon el siguiente paso. Tenían en la manga un comodín.

Kenna Selborne. Sentidora.

Kenna ya había estado sondeando al espadero, lo había tanteado con impulsos, se había introducido con cuidado en la selva de sus pensamien tos. Ahora estaba lista. Se apretó un pañuelo a la nariz —siempre existía el peligro de una hemorragia—y se introdujo en el cerebro con una pulsación y una orden. Esterhazy se atosigó, enrojeció, apretó con las dos manos la hoja de la mesa a la que estaba sentado, como si hubiera tenido miedo de que la mesa saliera volando hasta el trópico junto con el taco de facturas, el tintero y un pisapapeles que tenía forma de nereida que jugueteaba de forma curiosa con dos tritones a la vez.

_Tranquilo, _le ordenó Kenna, _esto no es nada, no pasa nada. Simplemen te tienes ganas _de _decirnos lo que nos interesa. Pues sabes lo que nos inte resa y las palabras hasta se te escapan a pesar tuyo. Así que adelante. Comienza. Verás cuando apenas comiences a, hablas cómo te dejará de zum bar la cabeza, cómo dejarán de latir las sienes y de dar punzadas las ore jas. Y también se te aflojará la presión de la mandíbula._

—Bonhart —dijo roncamente Esterhazy, abriendo los labios más a me nudo de lo que precisaría la articulación silábica— estuvo aquí hace cua tro días, el doce de septiembre. Traía con él a una muchacha a la que llamaba Falka. Me esperaba su visita porque dos días antes me habían entregado una carta suya...

Del agujero izquierdo de la nariz le bajó una finísima línea de sangre.

_Habla, le _ordenó Kenna. _Habla. Di todo. Verás cómo eso te alivia._

El espadero Esterhazy miraba a Ciri con curiosidad, sin levantarse de la mesa de roble.

—Para ella —adivinó, golpeteando con la base de la pluma en un pisa papeles que mostraba un extraño grupo de figuras— es la espada que pediste en tu carta, ¿no es cierto, Bonhart? No, vamos a valorarlo... Vamos a ver si está de acuerdo con lo que escribiste. Altura de cinco pies y nueve pulgadas... Cierto. Peso de ciento veinte libras. Bueno, le daría menos de ciento doce, pero es un detalle sin importancia. Una mano, me escribiste, para una empuñadura del número cinco... Enséñame la mano, noble se ñora. Sí, también es verdad.

—Cuando yo lo digo siempre es verdad —dijo seco, Bonhart—. ¿Tienes para ella algún buen yerro?

—En mi empresa —respondió orgulloso Esterhazy— no se forja ni se ofrece otro acero que el bueno. Entiendo que se trata de una espada para lucha, no para decoración o gala. Ah, cierto, lo escribiste. Es cosa clara que se hallará arma adecuada para esta señorita sin ningún problema. Para esta altura y peso van muy bien las espadas de treinta y ocho pulgadas, de construcción estándar. Ella, para su constitución ligera y su pequeña mano, necesita una minibastarda con empuñadura alargada hasta nueve pulga das y pomo globular. Podríamos proponer también una taldaga élfica o una saberra zerrikana, una relativamente ligera viroledanca...

—Enseña la mercancía, Esterhazy.

—Nos pica la mosca, ¿eh? Bueno, permitidme. Permitidme entonces... Pero, ¿Bonhart? ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Por qué la llevas de un collarín?

—Cuida tu nariz mocosa, Esterhazy. ¡No la metas donde no se debe o igual te la pillas!

Esterhazy, jugueteando con un silbatillo que llevaba al cuello, miró al cazador de recompensas sin miedo ni respeto, aunque tenía que mirar muy hacia arriba. Bonhart retorció los bigotes, carraspeó.

—Yo —dijo, algo más bajo, pero aún con tono enfadado— no me meto en tus asuntos ni tus negocios. ¿Te extraña que pida reciprocidad?

—Bonhart. —Al espadero ni siquiera le temblaron los párpados—. Cuan do salgas de mi casa y mi patio, cuando cierres detrás de ti mi puerta, entonces respetaré tu privacidad, el secreto de tus asuntos, la especifici dad de tu profesión. Y no me meteré en ellos, estate seguro. Pero en mi casa no permito que se le quite a la gente su dignidad. ¿Me has entendido? Al otro lado de mi puerta puedes arrastrar a esa muchacha por detrás de tu caballo. En mi casa le quitas ese collarín. De inmediato.

Bonhart puso las manos sobre el collarín, lo desenganchó, sin privarse de dar un tirón que por poco no puso a Ciri de rodillas. Esterhazy, hacien do como que no lo veía, dejó caer el silbato de entre los dedos.

—Así es mejor —dijo seco—. Vayamos.

Cruzaron una galería hacia un segundo patio, algo menor, que daba a la parte de atrás de la forja y con una pared abierta hacia un jardín. Bajo un techado apoyado en postes taraceados había allí una larga mesa sobre la que los sirvientes acababan precisamente de disponer unas espadas. Esterhazy dio una señal con un gesto para que Bonhart y Ciri se acercaran a la exposición.

—Bien, he aquí mi oferta.

Se acercaron.

—Aquí —Esterhazy señaló una larga fila de espadas sobre la mesa— tenemos mi producción, casi todas forjadas aquí, se ve además la herradu ra, mi marca. El precio oscila entre cinco y nueve florines, porque son estándares. Sin embargo, estas otras que están ahí sólo se montan y ter minan aquí. Sobre todo importadas. De dónde son, se puede reconocer por las marcas. Las de Mahakam tienen dos martillos cruzados, éstas de Poviss, una corona o una cabeza de caballo, éstas de Viroleda un sol y una famosa inscripción de la empresa. Los precios comienzan a partir de los diez florines.

—¿Y terminan?

—Depende. Ésta, por ejemplo, una hermosa viroledanca. —Esterhazy tomó la espada de la mesa, saludó con ella, luego pasó a una posición de esgrima, torciendo hábilmente la mano y el antebrazo en una finta compli cada llamada «angélica»—. Cuesta quince. Trabajo antiguo, empuñadura de coleccionista. Se ve que está hecha por encargo. Los motivos cincelados en la bigotera muestran que el arma estaba destinada a una mujer.

Hizo girar la espada, sujetó la mano en el tercio, con la hoja enfilada hacia ellos.

—Como en todas las empuñaduras de Viroleda, la tradicional inscrip ción de «No me desenvaines sin causa, no me envaines sin honor». ¡Ja! Todavía se siguen cincelando en Viroleda tales inscripciones. Y desde que el mundo es mundo, el honor se ha abaratado mucho, puesto que estas mercancías son hoy día bastante defectuosas...

—No hables tanto, Esterhazy. Dale esa espada, que la mida en la mano. Toma el arma, muchacha.

Ciri tocó el arma levemente y sintió de pronto cómo la salamandra de la empuñadura se adecuaba con fuerza a la mano y cómo el peso de la hoja invitaba el brazo a lanzar y cortar.

—Es una minibastarda —le recordó Esterhazy. Sin necesidad. Sabía servirse de una empuñadura larga, tres dedos por encima del pomo.

Bonhart retrocedió dos pasos, al patio. Sacó su espada de la vaina, la hizo girar hasta que silbó.

—¡Amos! —dijo a Ciri—. Mátame. Tienes una espada y tienes ocasión. Tienes una posibilidad. Úsala. Porque tardaré mucho en darte otra.

—Pero, ¿os habéis vuelto locos?

—Cierra el pico, Esterhazy.

Lo engañó con una mirada a un lado y un tramposo temblor del hom bro, atacó como un rayo, en una plana siniestra. La hoja tintineó en una parada, tan fuerte que Ciri se estremeció, tuvo que retroceder, yendo a chocar con la mesa de. las espadas. Intentando recuperar el equilibrio, bajó instintivamente la espada. En aquel momento supo que, si quería, él la mataría sin el más mínimo problema.

—Pero, ¿os habéis vuelto locos? —Esterhazy alzó la voz, y tenía otra vez el silbato en la mano. Los senadores y artesanos los miraban con estupefacción.

—Deja caer el yerro. —Bonhart no perdía a Ciri de vista, no hacía el menor caso al maestro armero—. ¡Déjalo caer, te digo o te corto la mano!

Ella le obedeció tras un momento de indecisión. Bonhart adoptó una sonrisa espectral.

—Yo sé quién eres, serpiente. Mas te obligaré a que tú misma me lo digas. ¡Con palabras o hechos! Te obligaré a que me lo cuentes. Y entonces te mataré.

Esterhazy bufó como si alguien le hubiera herido.

—Y esta espada —Bonhart ni siquiera le miró— es demasiado pesada para ti. Por eso eras demasiado lenta. Eras tan lenta como un caracol preñado. ¡Esterhazy! Lo que le has dado era por lo menos cuatro onzas más pesada de lo que debiera.

El espadero estaba pálido. Pasaba los ojos de él a ella, de ella a él, y tenía el rostro extrañamente cambiado. Por fin, se inclinó hacia un sirvien te y le dio una orden a media voz.

—Tengo algo —dijo lentamente— que te podría satisfacer, Bonhart.

—¿Por qué no me lo has enseñado desde un principio? —bramó el caza dor—. Te escribí que quiero algo especial. ¿No pensarás que no tengo dine ro para algo mejor?

—Sé bien para lo que tienes dinero —dijo con énfasis Esterhazy— y no de ahora. ¿Y que por qué no te lo enseñé desde el principio? No previne a quién me habías traído aquí... con una correa, con un collarín al cuello. No fui capaz de imaginarme para quién ha de ser la espada y para qué ha de sen/ir. Ahora ya sé todo.

El sirviente volvió, trayendo una caja alargada.

—Acércate, muchacha —dijo Esterhazy con voz baja—. Mira.

Ciri se acercó. Miró. Y lanzó un ruidoso suspiro.

Desnudó la espada con un rápido movimiento. El fuego de la chimenea brilló cegador sobre la juntura de la hoja dibujada con un motivo de ondas y se reflejó rojizo en el metal calado.

—Ésta es —dijo Ciri—. Como seguro que te habrás imaginado. Tómala en la mano, si quieres. Pero cuidado, está más afilada que una navaja de afeitar. ¿Sientes cómo la empuñadura se pega a la mano? Está hecha de la piel de un pez plano que tiene una cola venenosa.

—Raya.

—Creo que sí. Este pez tiene en la piel pequeños dientecillos, por eso la empuñadura nunca se resbala en la mano, ni siquiera cuando la mano suda. Mira lo que está grabado en la hoja.

Vysogota se inclinó, miró, entrecerró lo ojos.

—Un mándala élfico —dijo al cabo, alzando la cabeza—. La así llamada «blathan caerme», la rosa del destino: las flores estilizadas de un roble, una espirea y una retama. La torre herida por el rayo, el símbolo del caos y la destrucción... y sobre la torre...

—Una golondrina —terminó Ciri—. Zireael. Mi nombre.

—Ciertamente, no es cosa fea —dijo por fin Bonhart—. Trabajo de gnomos, se ve al punto. Sólo los gnomos forjaban un acero tan oscuro. Sólo los gnomos afilaban al fuego y sólo ellos calaban las hojas para reducir el peso... Reconócelo, Esterhazy, ¿es una réplica?

—No —negó el espadero—. Un original. Una verdadera gwyhyr gnoma. Este núcleo tiene más de doscientos años. La guarnición, se entiende, es mucho más reciente, pero yo no la llamaría réplica. Los gnomos de Tir Tochair la hicieron a petición mía. Siguiendo técnicas, métodos y modelos antiguos.

—Joder. Puede que efectivamente no me alcance el dinero. ¿Cuánto me vas a soplar por esa hoja?

Esterhazy guardó silencio un tiempo. Su rostro era inescrutable.

—Yo la doy gratis, Bonhart —dijo por fin con la voz sorda—. Como regalo. Para que se cumpla lo que se tiene que cumplir.

—Gracias —dijo Bonhart, visiblemente sorprendido—. Gracias, Ester hazy. Un regalo digno de un rey, verdaderamente real... Lo acepto, lo acep to. Y estoy en deuda contigo...

—No lo estás. La espada es para ella, no para ti. Acércate, muchacha que porta un collar al cuello. Contempla las señales grabadas en la hoja.

No las entiendes, está claro. Pero yo te las aclararé. Mira. La línea marcada por el destino es retorcida, pero conduce hasta esta torre. Hacia el holo causto, la destrucción de los valores establecidos, del orden establecido. Mas esto sobre la torre, ¿lo ves? Una golondrina. Símbolo de la esperanza. Toma esta espada. Que se cumpla lo que se tiene que cumplir.

Ciri extendió la mano con cuidado, acarició delicadamente la oscura hoja de bordes brillantes corno un espejo.

—Tómala —dijo Esterhazy poco a poco, mientras miraba a Ciri con los ojos ampliamente abiertos—. Tómala. Tómala en la mano, muchacha. Tó mala...

—¡No! —gritó de pronto Bonhart, saltando, agarrando a Ciri por el hom bro y empujándola con fuerza y brusquedad—. ¡Quita!

Ciri cayó de rodillas, la gravilla del patio se le clavó dolorosamente en las manos en las que se apoyó.

Bonhart cerró la caja con un chasquido.

—¡Todavía no! —aulló—. ¡Hoy no! ¡Todavía no ha llegado el momento!

—Está claro —asintió Esterhazy con serenidad, mirándole a los ojos—. Sí, está claro que todavía no ha llegado. Una pena.

—De no mucho sirvió, noble tribunal, que leyera los pensamientos del espadero aquél. Estuvimos allá nosotros el decimosexto de septiembre, tres días antes de la luna llena. Mas cuando volvíamos de Fano enfilando a Rocayne se nos allegó un destacamento, Ola Harsheim y siete jinetes. Don Ola nos mandó que arreáramos a toda mecha los caballos para alcanzar al resto de los nuestros. Puesto que un día antes, el decimoquinto de septiembre, hubo lugar una matanza en Claremont... Falta, creo, no hace, que lo diga, de aseguro que el noble tribunal bien sabe lo que fuera la matanza de Claremont...

—Siga declarando, por favor, sin importar lo que el tribunal sepa.

—Bonhart por un día habíasenos precedido. El decimoquinto de sep tiembre condujo a Falka a Claremont...

—Claremont —repitió Vysogota—. Conozco esta ciudad. ¿Adónde te con dujo?

—A una casa grande en la plaza. Con columnas y arquerías en la entra da. Se veía enseguida que allí vivía un ricachón...

Las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas de ricos paños de ras y hermosos tapices que mostraban escenas religiosas, de caza y pastoriles con la participación de mujeres desnudas. Los muebles brillaban con taraceas y guarniciones de latón, y las alfombras eran tales que al plantar el pie éste se hundía hasta el tobillo. Ciri no tuvo tiempo de observar más detalles porque Bonhart cruzó veloz y la arrastró por la cadena.

—Hola, Houvenaghel.

Bajo un arco iris de colores arrojados por unas vidrieras, ante un fondo de tapices de caza, estaba de pie un hombre de imponente corpulencia, vestido con un caftán salpicado de oro y una delia de abortón ribeteada. Aunque en edad todavía madura, era bastante calvo y las mejillas le colga ban como a un gigantesco bulldog.

—Bienvenido, Leo —dijo—. Y tú, señorita...

—Nada de señorita. —Bonhart mostró la cadena y el collarín—. No hace falta saludarla.

—La cortesía no cuesta nada.

—Excepto tiempo. —Bonhart tiró de la cadena, se acercó, le palmeó sin ceremonias al gordo en la barriga—. No poco has echado —valoró—. ¡Por mi honor, Houvenaghel, si te pones en medio, sería más fácil saltarte por encima que rodearte!

—El bienestar —le aclaró jovialmente Houvenaghel y agitó las meji llas—. Bienvenido, bienvenido, Leo. Agradable a mis ojos eres huésped, puesto que hoy también es un día de alegría sin par. ¡Los negocios van asombrosamente bien, tanto que hasta se podría escupir de su encanto, la caja registradora no para de tintinear! Hoy mismo, por no ir más lejos, un oficial nilfgaardiano de la reserva, capitán de logis, que se ocupa de trans portar utillaje al frente, me pasó seis mil arcos del ejército, los cuales yo, con un beneficio diez veces mayor, venderé al detalle a cazadores, furtivos, bandoleros, elfos y otros luchadores por la libertad. También compré bara to un castillo de un marqués de estos alrededores...

—¿Y para qué cojones quieres tú un castillo?

—Tengo que vivir conforme a mi condición. Volviendo a los negocios: uno al fin y al cabo te lo debo a ti, Leo. Un moroso que parecía impenitente apoquinó. Literalmente hace un minuto. Las manos le temblaban cuando apoquinaba. El tipo te vio y pensó...

—Sé lo que pensó. ¿Recibiste mi carta?

—La recibí. —Houvenaghel se sentó pesadamente, golpeando la mesa con la barriga hasta que entrechocaron las garrafas y las copas—. Y lo he preparado todo. ¿No has visto los carteles? Seguro que la plebe se amonto na... La gente entra ya en el teatro. La caja tintinea... Siéntate, Leo. Tene mos tiempo. Platiquemos, bebamos vino.

—No quiero tu vino. Seguro que es arramplado, robado de los transpor tes nilfgaardíanos.

—Bromeas. Esto es Est Est de Toussaint, uvas vendimiadas cuando nuestro amado señor el emperador Emhyr era todavía un pequeñuelo que se cagaba en el ropón. Fue un buen año. Para el vino. A tu salud, Leo.

Bonhart saludó en silencio con la copa. Houvenaghel masculló, con templando a Ciri con aire bastante crítico.

—¿Y esta escuchimizada de ojos grandes —dijo por fin— me ha de ga rantizar la diversión prometida en tu carta? Me ha llegado noticia de que Windsor Imbra ya está cerca de la ciudad. Que trae consigo a unos cuan tos y buenos truhanes. Y algunos matones locales también han visto los carteles...

—¿Acaso alguna vez te ha defraudado mi mercancía, Houvenaghel?

—Nunca, es verdad. Pero también hace mucho que no he tenido nada tuyo.

—Trabajo menos que antes. Ando pensando en jubilarme del todo.

—Para ello es necesario tener capital para tener de qué sustentarse. Puede que tuviera una forma... ¿Me escuchas?

—A falta de otro entretenimiento. —Bonhart corrió una silla con el pie, obligó a Ciri a que se sentara.

—¿No has pensado en irte hacia el norte? ¿A Cintra, a Los Taludes o más allá del Yaruga? ¿Sabes que a cada uno que llega allí y quiere asentar se en los terrenos conquistados, el imperio le garantiza una finca de cuatro campos de tamaño? ¿Y descarga de impuestos para diez años?

—Yo —respondió el cazador con serenidad— no sirvo para la agricultu ra. No podría cavar la tierra ni criar ganado alguno. Soy demasiado sensi ble. A la vista de la mierda o de las lombrices me dan ganas de echar la pota.

—Como a mí —temblaron las mejillas de Houvenaghel—. De toda la actividad agraria sólo tolero la destilación del orujo. El resto es repugnan te. Dicen que la agricultura es la base de la economía y que garantiza el bienestar. Considero, sin embargo, que es indigno y humillante que acerca de mi bienestar juzgue algo que apesta a estiércol. Ya he realizado intentos en este sentido. No hay necesidad de cultivar la tierra, Bonhart, no hay necesidad de criar en ella ganado. Basta con tenerla. Si se tiene lo suficien te, se pueden conseguir bonitos beneficios. Se puede, créeme, vivir acomo dadamente, de verdad. Sí, he realizado ciertos intentos en este sentido, de ahí, en realidad, mis preguntas acerca del viaje al norte. Porque, ¿sabes, Bonhart?, tendría un trabajo allá para ti. Estable, bien pagado, que no te absorbería. Y estupendo para una persona sensible: nada de estiércol, nada de lombrices.

—Estoy listo para escuchar. Sin compromisos, por supuesto.

—A base de las parcelas que el imperio garantiza a los colonos, con un poco de espíritu empresarial y un pequeño capital inicial se puede uno hacer con un latifundio no poco bonito.

—Entiendo. —El cazador se mordisqueó el bigote—. Entiendo adonde te encaminas. Ya sé cuáles son esos intentos relativos a tu propio bienes tar. ¿Y no prevés dificultades?

—Las preveo. De dos tipos. Primero hay que encontrar a unos cuantos hombres de paja que, fingiendo ser colonos, vayan al norte a tomar pose sión de las parcelas de manos de los oficiales de asentamiento. Formal mente para sí mismos, en la práctica para mí. Pero de encontrar a los hombres de paja me encargo yo. A ti te concierne la otra dificultad.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Algunos de los hombres de paja tomarán la tierra y no estarán luego inclinados a entregarla. Se olvidarán del contrato y de los dineros que to maran. No creerías, Bonhart, cuán profundamente el engaño, la ruindad y la hideputez están enraizados en la naturaleza humana.

—Lo creo.

—Así que habrá que convencer a los que no sean honrados de que la improbidad no compensa. De que se castiga. Tú te ocuparás de ello.

—Suena bien.

—Suena como es. Yo tengo ya práctica, ya he hecho antes estos arre glos. Después de la inclusión formal de Ebbing en el imperio, cuando re partían las parcelas. Y luego, cuando se promulgó el Acta de Parcelación. De este modo Claremont, esta hermosa ciudad, se erige sobre mi tierra, es decir, me pertenece. Todo este terreno me pertenece. Hasta allá, lejos, has ta el horizonte cubierto de nieblecilla gris. Todo esto es mío. Todos estos ciento cincuenta campos. Campos imperiales, no de villanos. Esto da treinta mil fanegas. O sea, cien mil novecientas aranzadas.

—Miré los muros de la patria mía... —recitó sarcástico Bonhart—. Caer ha el imperio en el que todos roban. En el egoísmo y la codicia se oculta su debilidad.

—En esto se oculta su fuerza y su poder. —Las mejillas de Houvenaghel se agitaron—. Tú, Bonhart, confundes el robo con el espíritu empresarial del individuo.

—A menudo, además —reconoció impasible el cazador de recompensas.

—¿Y qué, vamos a formar sociedad?

—¿Y no estaremos repartiéndonos demasiado pronto esas tierras del norte? ¿No podríamos, para mayor seguridad, esperar a que Nilfgaard gane esta guerra?

—¿Para seguridad? No bromees. El resultado de la guerra está decidido de antemano. La guerra se gana con dinero. El imperio lo tiene, los norteños no.

Bonhart tosió significativamente.

—Ya que estamos hablando de dinero...

—Solucionado. —Houvenaghel rebuscó en los documentos que yacían sobre la mesa—. Esto es un cheque bancario por cien florines. Esto, un poder notarial de cesión de derechos gracias al cual les sacaré a los Varn hagenos de Geso la recompensa por las cabezas de los bandidos. Fírmalo. Gracias. Todavía te debo los royalties de las ganancias de la función, pero las cuentas todavía no están cerradas, la caja todavía suena. Hay mucho interés, Leo. De verdad. A la gente de mi ciudad les atormenta horrible mente la morriña y el aburrimiento.

Se detuvo, miró a Ciri.

—Albergo la sincera esperanza de que no te equivoques con esta perso na. De que nos asegurará una diversión digna... De que querrá cooperar pensando en el beneficio común...

—Para ella —Bonhart midió a Ciri con un mirada indiferente— no ha brá beneficio alguno en todo esto. Ella lo sabe.

Houvenaghel frunció el ceño y se indignó.

—¡Eso no está bien, diablos, no está bien que yo lo sepa! ¡No debiera saberlo! ¿Qué te pasa, Leo? ¿Y si ella no quiere ser entretenida, y si resulta ser rabiosa y porfiada? ¿Entonces qué?

Bonhart no cambió la expresión del rostro.

—Entonces —dijo— le azuzaremos en la arena a tus mastines. Ellos, por lo que recuerdo, siempre fueron entretenidamente poco porfiados.

Ciri guardó silencio durante mucho rato, acariciándose la mejilla mutilada.

—Comencé a comprender —dijo por fin—. Comencé a entender lo que querían hacer conmigo. Me puse en guardia, estaba decidida a escapar a la primera oportunidad... Estaba dispuesta a cualquier riesgo. Pero no me dieron ocasión. Me vigilaban bien.

Vysogota callaba.

—Me arrastraron hasta abajo. Allí estaban esperando unos invitados del gordo de Houvenaghel. ¡Otros tíos raros más! Vysogota, ¿de dónde dia blos salen en este mundo tantos raros extraños?

—Se multiplican. Reproducción natural.

El primer hombre era bajo y gordezuelo, recordaba más a un mediano que a un humano, hasta se vestía como un mediano: modesto, bonito, bien cuidado y de tonos pastel. El segundo hombre, aunque no era joven, lleva ba traje y apostura de soldado, portaba espada y en el hombro de su jubón negro brillaba un bordado de plata que presentaba a un dragón con alas de murciélago. La mujer era rubia y delgada, tenía una nariz ligeramente ganchuda y unos labios anchos. Su vestido de color pistacho tenía un poderoso escote. No era una buena idea. El escote no tenía mucho que mostrar, a no ser una piel seca, arrugada y pergaminosa, cubierta por una gruesa capa de rosa y blanco.

—La muy noble marquesa de Nementh-Uyvar —presentó Houvenaghel—. Don Declan Ros aep Maelchlad, capitán de la reserva de los ejércitos de caballería de su majestad imperial el emperador de Nilfgaard, don Pennycuick, burgomaestre de Claremont. Y éste es don Leo Bonhart, pa riente, y antiguo conmilitón.

Bonhart se inclinó rígidamente.

—Así que ésta es la pequeña bandolera que ha de entretenernos hoy —enunció el hecho la delgada marquesa, clavando en Ciri sus ojos azul pálido. Tenía la voz ronca, sensual, vibrante y terriblemente aguardentosa—. No es demasiado guapa, diría. Pero no tiene mala constitución... Un... cuerpecillo muy agradable...

Ciri se sacudió, apartó la mano intrusa, palideciendo de rabia y silban do como una serpiente.

—No tocar —dijo Bonhart en tono gélido—. No dar de comer. No irritar. Yo no me hago responsable.

—Un cuerpecillo —la marquesa se pasó la lengua por los labios sin hacerle caso— siempre se puede atar a la cama, entonces es más accesi ble. ¿No me la venderíais, señor Bonhart? A mi marqués y a mí nos gustan estos cuerpecillos y el señor Houvenaghel nos pone peros cuando nos lle vamos a las pastorcillas y a los niños de los campesinos de por aquí. El marqués al fin y al cabo tampoco puede perseguir ya a los niños. No puede correr, a causa de esos chancros y enconados que se le han abierto en el perineo...

—Basta, basta, Matilde —dijo Houvenaghel suave pero rápido, viendo que en el rostro de Bonhart iba apareciendo una expresión de asco—. Te nemos que ir al teatro. Precisamente le han comunicado al señor burgo maestre que ha llegado a la ciudad Windsor Imbra con la mesnada de infantes del barón Casadei. Es decir, ya es hora.

Bonhart sacó del seno un frasquito, limpió con la manga la superficie de ónice de la mesa, derramó sobre ella un montoncillo de polvo blanco. Tiró de la cadena de Ciri junto al collarín.

—¿Sabes cómo usar esto?

Ciri apretó los dientes.

—Absórbelo por la nariz. O tómalo con un dedo ensalivado y te lo pones en las encías.

—¡No!

Bonhart ni siquiera volvió la cabeza.

—Lo harás tú sola —dijo en voz baja— o te lo haré yo de tal forma que todos los presentes tendrán un poco de regocijo. No sólo tienes mucosas en la boca y en la nariz, Ratilla. También en algunos otros lugares bastante divertidos. Llamaré a los sirvientes, mandaré que te desnuden y te sujeten y lo usaré en esos lugares divertidos.

La marquesa de Nementh-Uyvar se rió desde la garganta, mientras mi raba cómo la mano temblorosa de Ciri se iba hacia el narcótico.

—Lugares divertidos —repitió y se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Una idea curiosa. ¡Merecería la pena probarla algún día! ¡Eh, muchacha, cui dado, no despilfarres ese buen fisstech! ¡Deja un poco para mí!

El narcótico era mucho más fuerte que el que había probado con los Ratas. Nada más ingerirlo, una euforia cegadora embargó a Ciri, los perfiles agudizaron sus contornos, la luz y los colores dañaban los ojos, los olores herían la nariz, los sonidos se hicieron insoportables y todo alrededor se volvió irreal, fugaz como un sueño. Y hubo escaleras, hubo paños de ras y tapices que apestaban a gruesas capas de polvo, hubo la ronca risa de la marquesa de Nementh-Uyvar. Hubo un patio, hubo rápidas gotas de lluvia en el rostro, el tirón del collarín que todavía llevaba al cuello. Un enorme edificio con una torre de madera y un formidable, nauseabundo y ridículo fresco pintado en el frontón. El fresco representaba a un perro que acosaba a un monstruo: no llegaba a ser ni un dragón, ni un grifo ni un viverno. Delante de la entrada al edificio había gente. Uno gritaba y gesticulaba.

—¡Esto es repugnante! ¡Repugnante y pecaminoso, señor Houvenaghel, el usar lo que una vez fuera templo de un santuario para este proceder tan impío, inhumano y asqueroso! ¡Los animales también sienten, señor Hou venaghel! ¡También tienen su dignidad! ¡Es un crimen el azuzar unos con tra otros sólo por beneficio propio y placer de la plebe!

—¡Tranquilízate, hombre santo! ¡Y no te metas en mis iniciativas priva das! ¡Y además, hoy no se van a azuzar aquí animales! ¡Ni un solo animal! ¡Nada más que personas!

—Ah. entonces pido perdón.

El interior del edificio estaba a reventar de gente sentada en unas filas de bancos que formaban un anfiteatro. En su centro había un foso cavado en la tierra, un hoyo de un diámetro de unos treinta pies, rodeado de gruesos maderos, limitado por una balaustrada. El hedor y el ruido enton tecían. Ciri sintió de nuevo un tirón del collarín, alguien la agarró por las axilas, alguien la empujó. Sin saber cómo se encontró sobre el fondo del foso rodeado de maderos, sobre una arena muy pateada.

En un ruedo.

La primera impresión pasó, ahora el narcótico sólo excitaba y aguzaba sus sentidos. Ciri se cubrió los oídos con las manos, la muchedumbre que llenaba las gradas del anfiteatro aullaba, gritaba, silbaba, el ruido era in soportable. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba en la muñeca y el antebrazo dere chos un apretado protector de cuero. No recordaba el momento en que se lo habían atado.

Escuchó una voz aguardentosa y conocida, vio a la delgada marquesa de color pistacho, al capitán nilfgaardiano, al burgomaestre de tonos pas tel, a Houvenaghel y a Bonhart, que ocupaban una logia por encima del ruedo. Se apretó otra vez los oídos porque alguien había golpeado de pron to un gong de cobre.

—¡Mirad, buenas gentes! ¡Hoy en la arena no hay un lobo, no hay un goblin ni un endriago! ¡Hoy en la arena está la mortífera Falka de los ban doleros llamados los Ratas! ¡Haced vuestras apuestas en la caja de la en trada! ¡No ahorréis ni un ochavo, buenas gentes! ¡La diversión no la comes ni la bebes, pero si escatimas en ella, no ganas, sino que pierdes!

La multitud aulló y aplaudió. El narcótico funcionaba. Ciri temblaba de euforia, su vista y su oído registraban todo, cada detalle. Escuchó las riso tadas de Houvenaghel, la aguardentosa risa de la marquesa, la. voz seria del burgomaestre, el frío bajo de Bonhart, los gritos del sacerdote defensor de los animales, el chillido de las mujeres, el llanto de los niños. Distin guió oscuras manchas de sangre en los maderos que delimitaban la are na, el agujero que se abría en ellos, enrejado, apestoso. Y los rostros brillantes de sudor, con las jetas torcidas como bueyes por encima de la balaustrada.

Una agitación repentina, unas voces alzadas, maldiciones. Gente ar mada, que empujaba a la multitud, pero atascándose, atorándose con tra el muro de la guardia armada de alabardas. A uno de ellos ya lo había visto antes, recordaba la tez morena y el negro bigote que parecía una raya pintada con carbón sobre un labio superior que temblaba con un tic.

—¿Don Windsor Imbra? —la voz de Houvenaghel—. ¿De Geso? ¿El muy noble senescal del barón Casadei? Bienvenido, bienvenido, huésped del extranjero. Ocupad un asiento, el espectáculo va a comenzar. ¡Pero por favor, no olvidéis pagar la entrada!

—¡Yo no estoy aquí para divertirme, señor Houvenaghel! ¡Yo estoy aquí de servicio! ¡Bonhart sabe de qué hablo!

—¿De verdad? ¿Leo? ¿Sabes de qué habla el señor senescal?

—¡Sin bromas! ¡Quince somos! ¡A por Falka vinimos! ¡Dádnosla o algo malo va a pasar!

—No comprendo tu excitación, Imbra. —Houvenaghel frunció las ce jas—. Pero te recuerdo que esto no es Geso, ni tierra alguna de los domi nios de vuestro barón. ¡Si hacéis ruido o incomodáis, haré que se os eche de aquí por los bigotes!

—No os ofendáis, señor Houvenaghel. —Windsor Imbra se mitigó—. ¡Mas la justicia está de nuestra parte! Bonhart, aquí presente, le prometiera Falka al barón Casadei. Dio su palabra. ¡Que no quiebre ahora la palabra dada!

—¿Leo? —Las mejillas de Houvenaghel temblaron—. ¿Sabes de qué habla?

—Lo sé y le concedo la razón. —Bonhart se alzó, agitó con desgana la mano—. No me opondré ni realizaré sujeción. He aquí a la moza, doquiera todos la ven. Quien sea su voluntad, que la tome.

Windsor Imbra quedó estupefacto, el labio le tembló con fuerza.

—¿Lo qué?

—La muchacha —repitió Bonhart, haciéndole un guiño a Houvenaghel— está para que quien la quiera la coja de la arena. Viva o muerta, según gusto y deseo.

—¿Lo qué?

—¡Voto al diablo, que pierdo poco a poco la paciencia! —Bonhart fingió rabia con éxito—. ¡Y namás que lo qué! ¡Papagayo de mierda! ¿Qué? ¡Pues como quieras! ¡Si es tu voluntad pues envenena con veneno un cacho car ne y échaselo a ella, como a los lobos. Mas no sé si ella se lo comería. No tiene aspecto de tonta, ¿no? No, Imbra, quien la quiera coger habrá de fatigarse. Allí, en la arena. ¿Quieres a Falka? ¡Pues cógela!

—La tu Falka ésta me la pasas por las napias cual a un siluro una rana en la pesca —ladró Windsor Imbra—. No me fío de ti. Mi nariz güele que en esta presa hay un gancho de yerro escondido.

—Mis enhorabuenas para la nariz que huele el yerro. —Bonhart se le vantó, sacó de bajo el banco la espada que había conseguido en Fano, la extrajo de la vaina y la arrojó al ruedo, con tanta habilidad que la hoja se clavó perpendicularmente en la arena dos pasos delante de Ciri—. Ah, y mirad, hay yerro. A la vista, no está nada escondido. Porque yo no defiendo a esta moza, quien la quiera que la coja. Si es capaz de cogerla.

La marquesa de Nementh-Uyvar se rió nerviosamente.

—¡Si es capaz de cogerla! —repitió con su contralto aguardentoso—. Porque ahora el cuerpecillo tiene espada. Bravo, noble Bonhart. Una ver güenza me parecía el dar el cuerpecillo desarmado a las mandíbulas de estos patanes.

—Señor Houvenaghel. —Windsor Imbra se puso de lado, sin dignar ni una mirada a la escuálida aristócrata—. Bajo los auspicios vuestros celébrase este belén, este circo de pulgas vuestro. Contadme sólo algo: ¿en acordamiento a qué regulas y legislados hemos de actuar aquí? ¿Las vues tras o acaso las de Bonhart?

—Según las del teatro —se carcajeó Houvenaghel, agitando la tripa y las mejillas de bulldog—. ¡Porque aunque es verdad que el teatro es mío, al fin y al cabo el cliente es nuestro amo, él paga, él exige! Es el cliente el que pone las reglas. Nosotros los mercaderes, por nuestra parte, hemos de actuar siguiendo esta regla: hay que darle al cliente lo que el cliente desea.

—¿Cliente? ¿Queréis decir la gente? —Windsor Imbra abarcó en un amplio gesto los bancos repletos—. ¿Esta toda gente acudieron acá y paga ron para divertirse con este divertimiento?

—El negocio es el negocio —respondió Houvenaghel—. Si hay demanda de algo, ¿por qué no se lo va a vender? ¿Paga la gente por las peleas de lobos? ¿Por las peleas de endriagos y aardvarkos? ¿Por azuzar los perros a un tejón en barril o a una viverna? ¿Por qué te asombras tanto, Imbra? A las personas los juegos y el circo les son tan necesarios como el pan, puf, más que el pan. Muchos de los que están aquí se lo han quitado de la boca. Y mira cómo les brillan los ojos. Se mueren de impaciencia por que empie ce el circo.

—Mas en el circo —añadió Bonhart, con una sonrisa venenosa— se han de guardar aunque sólo sea apariencias de deporte. El tejón, antes de que lo saquen los canes del barril, puede morder con los dientes, así es más deportivo. Y la muchacha tiene una tizona. Así que aquí también será deportivo. ¿Qué, buenas gentes? ¿Tengo razón?

Las buenas gentes, incoherentemente pero en ruidoso y regocijado coro, confirmaron que Bonhart tenía razón en toda su extensión.

—El barón Casadei —dijo despacio Windsor Imbra— no vendrá conten to, señor Houvenaghel, os digo, no vendrá contento. No sé si os merece la pena entrar con él en desavenencias.

—El negocio es el negocio —repitió Houvenaghel y agitó las mejillas—. El barón Casadei lo sabe bien, sus buenos dineros tomó prestados de mí y a bajo interés, y cuando venga para tomar prestado otra vez entonces arre glaremos nuestras desavenencias de algún modo. Pero no se me va a en trometer a mí ningún señor barón extranjero en mi iniciativa privada e individual. Aquí hay ya apuestas, y la gente ha pagado por la entrada. En esta arena, ahí, en el ruedo, tiene que correr la sangre.

—¿Tiene? —se enfadó Windsor Imbra—. ¡Y una mierda! ¡Ah, me quemo por mostraros que no tiene que correr! ¡Que yo me voy de aquí y me largo, y sin rodearme patrás! ¡Y entonces que corra la vuestra sangre! ¡Me repug na el mero pensamiento de darle regocijo a esta turba!

—Que se vaya. —De la multitud salió de pronto un tipo cubierto de pelo hasta los ojos y vestido con un jubón de piel de caballo—. Que se vaya si ha repugnancia. A mí no me repugna. Dijeron que a quien apiole a la Ratilla le darán una recompensa. Yo me presento y me echo al ruedo.

—¡Qué cojones! —gritó de improviso uno de los de Imbra, un hombre bajo pero fibroso y de poderosa constitución. Tenía los cabellos abundan tes, desgreñados y enmarañados—. ¡Nosaltres fuimos los primes! ¿No es verdá, compadres?

—¡Claro, por mi fe! —le apoyó un segundo, delgado, con una perilla puntiaguda—. ¡Sernos los primeros! ¡Y tú no te nos pongas con esos hono res, Windsor! ¿Y qué que la peña nos mire? Falka está en el ruedo, basta echar la mano y agarrarla. ¡Y si a los patanes se les saltan los ojos, nos importa un güevo!

—¡Y amas hasta pué que nos quedemos con carne en las uñas! —relin chó un tercero, vestido con un dublete de vivo color amaranto—. Si hay deporte, pues deporte, ¿no, don Houvenaghel? ¡Y si hay circo, pues circo! ¿No se ha hablao aquí de una recompensa?

Houvenaghel adoptó una amplia sonrisa y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, agitando orgullosa y majestuosamente sus enormes mejillas.

—¿Y cómo andan las apuestas? —se interesó el de la perilla.

—¡De momento —sonrió el mercader— todavía no se apuesta al resul tado de la lucha! De momento se está tres a uno a que ninguno de vosotros se atreve a meterse en el cerco.

—¡Puuuf! —gritó Piel de Caballo—. ¡Yo me atrevo! ¡Yo estoy listo!

—¡Que te quite te dicho! —aulló Malospelos—. Nosaltres fuimos los primes y la primocía es nostra. Va, ¿a qué esperamos?

—¿Y en cuántos poemos ir palla, a la plaza? —Amaranto se apretó el cinturón—. ¿Poemos nomás que uno en uno?

—¡Ah, hijos de la gran puta! —gritó de pronto y en modo por completo inesperado el burgomaestre de tonos pastel, con una voz de toro que no pegaba para nada con su apostura—. ¿Y por qué no vais de diez en diez contra una sola? ¿Y por qué no a caballo? ¿O en cuadrigas? ¿O he de prestaros una catapulta del arsenal de modo que arrojarais a la moza ro cas desde lejos? ¿Qué?

—Vale, vale —le interrumpió Bonhart, consultando algo rápido con Hou venaghel—. Que sea deportivo entonces, mas y regocijo algo también haya. Se puede de dos en dos. En pares, se entiende.

—¡Mas la recompensa —advirtió Houvenaghel— no será doble! ¡Si en par, entonces habrá que repartírsela!

—¿Qué par ni qué cojones? ¿Qué dos en dos? —Malospelos, con un brusco movimiento, se quitó la capa de los hombros—. ¿No sos come la vergüenza, compadres? ¡Mas si es sólo una mozuela! ¡Puf! ¡Parta! Yo mesmo voy y me la apalanco. ¡Valiente poblema!

—¡Yo quiero tener a Falka viva! —protestó Windsor Imbra—. ¡Me caguen vuestros duelos y desafíos! ¡Yo no voy a entrar al circo ése de Bonhart, yo quiero a la muchacha! ¡Viva! Iréis los dos, tú y Stavro. Y me la sacáis de ahí.

—Para mí —repitió Stavro, el de la perilla— es un desprecio el ir los dos a por esa escuchimizá.

—El barón te endulzará el desprecio con florines. ¡Pero sólo si está viva!

—Como es sabido, el barón es un agarrado —risoteó Houvenaghel, agi tando tripa y mejillas de bulldog—. Y no tiene ni pizca de espíritu deporti vo. ¡Ni voluntad para jugar a otro juego! Yo, por mi parte, apoyo el deporte. Así que aumento la presente recompensa. Quien por sí solo se eche al ruedo y solo, con sus propios pies, vaya a por ella, con estas mismas ma nos de este mismo monedero le pagaré no veinte, sino treinta florines.

—¡Entonces a qué esperamos! —gritó Stavro—. ¡Yo voy primero!

—¡Quedito, quedo! —gritó de nuevo el pequeño burgomaestre—. ¡La moza no más tiene lino finito en los lomos! ¡Así que quítate tú también, soldado, los ropajones! ¡Esto es deporte!

—¡Así sus pilléis una tiña! —Stavro se quitó el caftán ensartado de hierro, dejando al desnudo un pecho y unos brazos delgados y peludos como un zambo—. ¡Sus pilléis una tina vos y vuestro deporte de mierda! ¡Así voy, en pelotas! ¿O qué? ¿Me quito los pantaladrones también?

—¡Y hasta los calzoncillos! —habló con sensual voz ronca la marquesa de Nementh-Uyvar—. ¡Lo mismo resulta que de macho sólo tienes la cháchara!

Recompensado con un sonoro aplauso, Stavro, desnudo hasta la cintu ra, tomó el arma, pasó un pie sobre los maderos de la barrera, al tiempo que observaba a Ciri con atención. Ciri cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. No dio ni un paso en dirección a la espada clavada en la arena. Stavro vaciló.

—No lo hagas —dijo Ciri, muy bajito—. No me obligues... No dejaré que me toquen.

—No me guardes rencor, moza. —Stavro cruzó la barrera—. No tengo na contra ti. Mas los negocios son los negocios...

No terminó, porque Ciri ya estaba junto a él, ya tenía en la mano a Golondrina: así había llamado en su pensamiento a la gwyhyr gnoma. Uti lizó el ataque más sencillo, casi infantil, una finta llamada «tres pasos», pero Stavro se dejó atrapar por ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás e instinti vamente alzó la espada, pero entonces estaba ya a su merced. Después del salto apoyó la espalda en los maderos que contorneaban el ruedo, la hoja de Golondrina estaba a una pulgada de la punta de su nariz.

—Este truco —le aclaró Bonhart a la marquesa, por encima de los gri tos y de los bravos— se llama «tres pasos, engaño y ataque en tercia». Un número simplón, esperaba más de la muchacha, algo más refinado. Pero hay que reconocer que si hubiera querido, el tío éste ya estaría muerto.

—¡Mátalo, mátalo! —gritaban los espectadores y Houvenaghel y el burgomaestre mostraban sus pulgares dirigidos hacia abajo. La sangre se le retiró a Stavro del rostro, en las mejillas se le resaltaron feamente los agujeros y cicatrices dejados por la viruela.-

—Te dije que no me obligaras —siseó Ciri—. ¡No quiero matarte! Pero no me dejaré tocar. Regresa allá de donde viniste.

Ciri retrocedió, se dio la vuelta, bajó la espada y miró hacia arriba, hacia la logia.

—¿Os divertís conmigo? —gritó con la voz quebrada—. ¿Queréis obli garme a luchar? ¿A matar? ¡No me obligaréis! ¡No voy a luchar!

—¿Has oído, Imbra? —resonó en el silencio la voz de Bonhart—. ¡Nego cio limpio! ¡Sin riesgo alguno! No va a luchar. Se la puede coger del ruedo y llevársela viva al barón Casadei para que juegue con ella a voluntad. ¡Se la puede coger sin riesgo! ¡Con las manos!

Windsor Imbra escupió. Stavro, todavía con la espalda apretada contra los maderos, aspiraba, aferrando la espada en la mano. Bonhart se rió.

—Mas yo, Imbra, apuesto brillantes contra avellanas a que no lo con seguís.

Stavro respiró hondo. Le pareció que la muchacha, que estaba de es paldas a él, se encontraba distraída, desconcentrada. Él ardía de rabia, de vergüenza y de odio. Y no se pudo contener. Atacó. Rápido y a trai ción.

Los espectadores no advirtieron el rechazo ni el contraataque. Sólo vie ron cómo Stavro, que se lanzaba sobre Falka, realizaba un verdadero paso de ballet después del que, de forma poco bailarina, cayó de barriga sobre la arena, y cómo al instante la arena se anegaba en sangre.

—¡Los instintos se apoderan de la razón! —gritó Bonhart por encima de la turba—. ¡Los reflejos actúan! ¿Qué, Houvenaghel? ¿No te lo dije? ¡Ya verás cómo no van a ser necesarios los alanos!

—¡Qué espectáculo más bonito y rentable! —Houvenaghel hasta entre cerraba de placer los ojos.

Stavro se alzó sobre unos brazos que temblaban del esfuerzo, agitó la cabeza, gritó, emitió un ronquido, vomitó sangre y cayó sobre la arena.

—¿Cómo se llama ese golpe, Bonhart? —dijo con su ronca voz sensual la marquesa de Nementh-Uyvar, restregando una rodilla contra la otra.

—Esto ha sido una improvisación. —Por detrás de los labios del caza dor de recompensas, que no miraba en absoluto a la marquesa, relucieron sus dientes—. Una improvisación hermosa, creativa y yo diría que hasta visceral. He oído hablar de un lugar en el que enseñan tales improvisacio nes para sacar las tripas. Me apuesto a que nuestra señorita conoce ese lugar. Yo ya sé quién es ella.

—¡No me obliguéis! —gritaba Ciri, y en su voz vibraba una nota casi fantasmal—. ¡No quiero! ¿Entendéis? ¡No quiero!

—¡Tú, puta del infierno! —Amaranto saltó la barrera con habilidad, enseguida se puso a recorrer la arena para desviar la atención de Ciri de Malospelos, que estaba saltando a la arena por el lado contrario. Después de Malospelos cruzó la barrera Piel de Caballo.

—¡Juego sucio! —gritó el burgomaestre Pennycuick, pequeño como un mediano y vigilante de la limpieza de! juego. Y junto con él gritó la multitud entera.

—¡Tres contra una! ¡Juego sucio!

Bonhart sonrió. La marquesa se pasó la lengua por los labios y comen zó a restregar las piernas aún más fuerte.

El plan del trío era sencillo: empujar a la muchacha haciéndola retroce der hasta la valla y luego dos la bloquean y uno mata. No funcionó. Por una razón muy simple. La muchacha no retrocedió, sino que atacó.

Se introdujo entre ellos con una pirueta de ballet, tan hábilmente que casi no rozaba la arena. A Malospelos le asestó al vuelo, justo donde había que asestar. En la arteria del cuello. El corte fue tan leve que no perdió el ritmo, bailando se retorció en un golpe de revés, tan deprisa que no le cayó encima ni una gota de sangre, que brotaba del cuello de Malospelos en un flujo casi sin pausa. Amaranto, que se encontraba detrás de ella, quiso cortarla en el cuello, pero su golpe traicionero tintineó contra una relampa gueante parada realizada por la hoja lanzada a la espalda. Ciri se dio la vuelta como un muelle, cortó con las dos manos, reforzando la fuerza del golpe con una violenta torsión de las caderas. La oscura hoja gnoma era como una navaja de afeitar, rajó la barriga con un silbido y un chasquido. Amaranto aulló y rodó por la arena, haciéndose un ovillo. Piel de Caballo, acercándose de un salto, lanzó un pinchazo a la muchacha en el cuello, pero ésta se removió evitándolo, se volvió ágil y lo cortó breve con el centro de la hoja en el rostro, destrozándole el ojo, la nariz, los labios y la barbilla.

Los espectadores gritaron, silbaron, patearon y aullaron. La marquesa de Nementh-Uyvar introdujo ambas manos por entre sus muslos apreta dos, se lamió los labios brillantes y rió con su aguardentoso y nervioso contralto. El capitán nilfgaardiano de la reserva estaba blanco como el papel. Una mujer intentaba taparle los ojos a un niño que se resistía. Un anciano de cabello grisáceo que estaba en la primera fila vomitó violenta y sonoramente, metiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

Piel de Caballo sollozó, sujetándose el rostro, bajo los dedos resbalaba la sangre mezclada con saliva y mocos. Amaranto se retorcía y chillaba como un cerdo. Malospelos dejó de arañar los maderos, resbaladizos por la sangre que brotaba de él al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

—¡Ayuuuda! —aulló Amaranto, sujetando espasmódicamente las en trañas que se le salían de la barriga—. ¡Camaraaadaas! ¡Ayuuudaaa!

—Fiii... buuu... beeee... —Piel de Caballo escupía y moqueaba sangre.

—¡Má-ta-lo! ¡Má-ta-lo! —gritaban los espectadores, dando patadas rítmicamente. El viejecillo vomitador fue extraído del banco y se le echó a patadas a la galería.

—Brillantes contra avellanas —se distinguió entre el barullo el sarcástico bajo de Bonhart— a que nadie más se atreve a salir a la arena. ¡Bri llantes contra avellanas, Imbra! ¡Pero qué más me da, hasta brillantes contra avellanas hueras!

—¡Ma-tar! —Aullidos, pateos—. ¡Ma-tar!

—¡Noble señora! —gritó Windsor Imbra, llamando con gestos a sus su bordinados—. ¡Permitid sacar a los heridos! ¡Permitidnos entrar en el ruedo y retirar a aquéllos que se desangran y mueren! ¡Sed humana, noble señora!

—Humana —repitió Ciri con esfuerzo, sintiendo que sólo ahora comen zaba a latir en ella la adrenalina. Se controló rápidamente, con una serie de aspiraciones bien estudiadas—. Entrad y retiradlos —dijo—. Pero en trad sin armas. Sed vosotros también humanos. Al menos una vez.

—¡Nooo! —gritaba la multitud, armando escándalo—. ¡Ma-tar! ¡Ma-tar!

—¡Vosotros, animales repugnantes! —Ciri se volvió con paso de baile, pasando la mirada por las tribunas y los bancos—. ¡Vosotros, cerdos infames! ¡Canallas! ¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¿Queréis sangre? ¡Bajad aquí, entrad y saboreadla y oledla! ¡Lamedla antes de que se coagule! ¡Animales! ¡Vampiros!

La marquesa gimió, tembló, volteó los ojos y se apretó blanducha con tra Bonhart, sin sacar las manos de entre sus muslos. Bonhart frunció el ceño y la apartó de sí sin esforzarse por ser delicado. La muchedumbre aulló. Alguien lanzó a la arena un chorizo mordisqueado, otro una bota, otro más lanzó un pepino dirigido a Ciri. Ella rajó el pepino con un golpe de espada, provocando un griterío todavía mayor.

Windsor Imbra y su gente levantaron a Amaranto y Piel de Caballo. Amaranto, cuando lo movieron, gritó. Piel de Caballo, por su parte, se des mayó. Malospelos y Stavro no daban ya señales de vida. Ciri retrocedió de tal modo que se colocó lo más lejos que permitía el ruedo. La gente de Imbra intentaba mantenerse también a distancia de ella.

Windsor Imbra se quedó inmóvil. Esperó a que sacaran a los heridos y muertos. Miró a Ciri por debajo de sus párpados fruncidos y tenía la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada, que, pese a las promesas, no se había quitado al entrar en la arena.

—No —le advirtió ella, moviendo apenas los labios—. No me obligues. Por favor.

Imbra estaba pálido. La multitud pateaba, gritaba y aullaba.

—¡No la escuches! —Bonhart volvió a hablar por encima del griterío—. ¡Toma la espada! ¡En caso contrario todo el mundo sabrá que eres un cagón y un cobarde! Desde el Alba al Yaruga se oirá que Windsor Imbra huyó de una muchacha de pocos años, metiendo el rabo entre las piernas como un perrillo faldero!

La hoja de Imbra salió una pulgada de la vaina.

—No —dijo Ciri.

La hoja volvió a entrar en la vaina.

—¡Cobarde! —gritó alguien entre la multitud—. ¡Comemierda! ¡Gallina!

Imbra, con el rostro pétreo, anduvo hacia el borde del ruedo. Antes de que agarrara la mano que le tendían sus camaradas, se volvió.

—Creo que sabes lo que te espera, moza —dijo en voz baja—. Creo que ya sabes quién es Leo Bonhart. Creo que ya sabes de lo que es capaz. Lo que le excita. Te empujarán a la arena. Matarás para regocijar a cerdos y mirones como éstos de aquí. Y a otros todavía peores que ellos. Y cuando tus matanzas les dejen de divertir, cuando Bonhart se aburra de la violen cia que te hace, entonces te matarán a ti. Echarán a la arena a tantos que no serás capaz de defender tu espalda. O te echarán perros. Y los perros te destrozarán y la turba en el tendió olerá la sangre y gritará bravo. Y tú morirás sobre la arena anegada en sangre. Como éstos a los que hoy tú has rajado. Te acordarás de mis palabras.

Extraño, pero sólo entonces se dio cuenta ella del pequeño escudo he ráldico que Imbra llevaba en su pechera esmaltada.

Un unicornio de plata erguido sobre un campo de ébano.

Un unicornio.

Ciri bajó la cabeza. Miró la hoja calada de la espada.

De pronto se hizo el silencio.

—Por el Gran Sol —habló de pronto, Declan Ros aep Maelchlad, el capi tán nilfgaardiano de la reserva, quien había estado callado hasta enton ces—. No. No lo hagas, muchacha. ¡Ne tuv'en que'ss, luned!

Ciri giró a Golondrina en sus manos poco a poco, apoyó el pomo en la arena, dobló las rodillas. Sujetando la hoja con la mano derecha, con la izquierda dirigió la punta con precisión hasta colocarla bajo el esternón. La hoja traspasó la ropa al instante, le pinchó.

No voy a llorar, pensó Ciri, apoyándose cada vez más en la espada. No voy a llorar, no hay por quién ni por qué. Un movimiento rápido y se habrá acabado todo... Todo...

—No serás capaz —resonó en el absoluto silencio la voz de Bonhart—. No serás capaz, brujilla. En Kaer Morhen te enseñaron a matar y matas como una máquina. Inconscientemente. Pero para matarse a uno mismo hace falta carácter, fuerza, determinación y valentía. Y eso nadie te lo pudo enseñar.

—Como ves, tenía razón —dijo Ciri con esfuerzo—. No fui capaz.

Vysogota guardaba silencio. Tenía en la mano una piel de nutria. Inmó vil. Desde hacía mucho tiempo. Mientras escuchaba, casi había olvidado la piel.

—Me acobardé. Fui una cobarde. Y pagué por ello. Como paga todo cobarde. Con dolor, vergüenza, una terrible humillación. Un tremendo asco hacia mí misma.

Vysogota guardaba silencio.

Si aquella noche alguien se hubiera deslizado hasta aquella cabaña con su tejado de bálago hundido, si hubiera mirado a través de las rendijas de los postigos, habría visto en su interior escasamente iluminado a un viejecillo de barba blanca y a una muchacha de cabellos cenicientos sentados junto a la chimenea. Habría visto que ambos guardaban silencio, con la mirada clavada en el carbón de color rubí que se iba consumiendo.

Pero nadie pudo haber visto aquello. La choza del hundido tejado de bálago cubierto de musgo estaba bien escondida entre la niebla y los vapo res, entre los cañaverales impenetrables, en los cenagales de Pereplut, donde nadie se atrevía a adentrarse.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo quinto

_El que derramare sangre de hombre, por el hombre su sangre será derramada._

_Génesis, _9:6

_Muchos de entre los que viven merecen morir y algunos de los que mueren merecen la vida. ¿Puedes devolver la vida? Entonces no te apresures a dispensar la muerte, pues ni el más sabio conoce el fin de todos los caminos._

John Ronald Reuel Tolkien

_Ciertamente, hace falta grande orgullo y grande ceguera para llamar justicia a un cadáver que cuelga en un cadalso._

Vysogota de Corvo

—¿Qué es lo que busca el brujo en mi terreno? —repitió la pregunta Fulko Artevelde, el prefecto de Riedbrune, quien estaba ya visiblemente impa ciente por el silencio que se iba alargando—. ¿De dónde viene el brujo? ¿Adonde se dirige? ¿Con qué objetivo?

Y así se acaba la diversión, pensó Geralt, contemplando el rostro del prefecto, marcado por gruesas cicatrices. Así se termina el juego del caba lleroso brujo que se apiada de una banda de despreciables gentes del bos que. Así concluye el deseo de lujo y pernocta en posadas en las que siem pre hay un espía. Éstos son los resultados obtenidos de viajar con una cotorra versificadora. Por ello me hallo ahora sentado en esta habitación sin ventanas, con aspecto de celda, sobre una silla para interrogatorios, dura y clavada al suelo, y en el respaldo de esa silla, no se puede no adver tirlo, hay unos agarraderos y unas cintas de cuero. Para sujetar las manos e inmovilizar el cuello. De momento no las han usado, pero están ahí.

¿Y cómo, por todos los diablos, voy a escapar ahora de este enredo?

Cuando después de cinco días de viaje con los colmeneros de los Tras Ríos salieron por fin del monte y entraron en unos pantanosos esteros, la lluvia dejó de caer, el viento ahuyentó el vaho y la húmeda neblina, el sol se abrió paso por entre las nubes. Y bajo el sol brillaron las cumbres de las mon tañas.

Si todavía no hacía mucho el río Yaruga había constituido para ellos una cesura ostensible, un límite cuyo paso significaba el cruce a la etapa siguiente y más importante de su aventura, ahora sentían cómo se acerca ban a la frontera, a la barrera, al último lugar del que sería todavía posible volver atrás. Lo percibían todos, y Geralt el primero. No podía ser de otro modo: todo el día, de la mañana a la tarde, se elevaba ante sus ojos una poderosa cadena montañosa, dentada, cubierta de nieves y hielos, que se alzaban al sur y cortaban la ruta de través. Los Montes de Amell. Y por encima de la sierra de Amell se encumbraba, majestuoso y amenazador, afilado como la espada de la misericordia, el obelisco de la Gorgona, la Montaña del Diablo. No hablaban sobre ello, no discutían, pero Geralt sabía lo que todos pensaban. Porque a él, cuando miraba a las cadenas de Amell y la Gorgona, el pensamiento de continuar la marcha hacia el sur también le parecía una verdadera locura.

Por suerte, resultó que al final no iban a tener que seguir hacia el sur.

Aquella noticia se la trajo el velludo colmenero de los montes por cuya culpa habían estado sirviendo de escolta armada del convoy durante los últimos cinco días. El padre y marido de las hermosas hamadríadas junto a las que tenía el aspecto de un jabalí junto a una yegua. El que había pretendido engañarles afirmando que los druidas de Caed Dhu habían marchado a Los Taludes.

Ocurrió a la mañana siguiente de haber llegado a la ciudad de Riedbrune, tumultuosa como un hormiguero, dado que era el objetivo de los colmeneros y tramperos de los Tras Ríos. Fue al día siguiente de despedirse de los mieleros escoltados, a los que el brujo ya no les era necesario y a los que esperaba que no iba a volver a ver nunca más. Por eso fue mayor su asombro.

El colmenero comenzó pues con unos exagerados agradecimientos y le alargó a Geralt una bolsa llena de monedas más bien pequeñas: su sueldo de brujo. Él la aceptó, sintiendo sobre sí la mirada un tanto burlona de Regis y Cahir, ante quienes se había quejado durante la marcha más de una vez de la ingratitud humana y había subrayado la falta de sentido así como la estupidez del altruismo desinteresado.

Y entonces, el excitado colmenero casi gritó la novedad: usease, los muerdagueros, usease los druidas, están, querido señor brujo, usease, en los robleales del lago Loe Monduim, el cual tal lago se encuentra, usease, a unas treinta y cinco millas yendo al oeste.

Esta noticia la había obtenido el colmenero en la tienda de venta de miel y cera de un pariente que vivía en Riedbrune, y el pariente, por su parte, sabía aquello gracias a un conocido que era buscador de diamantes. Cuando el colmenero se enteró de lo de los druidas, se echó a correr como un loco para contárselo. Y ahora hasta lanzaba destellos de felicidad, orgu llo y sentimiento de importancia, como todo mentiroso cuando resulta que su mentira, por pura casualidad, acaba siendo verdad.

Geralt tuvo intención de ponerse en marcha hacia Loe Monduirn sin dudar un segundo, pero la compaña protestó vivamente. Disponiendo del dinero de los colmeneros, anunciaron Regis y Cahir, y encontrándose en un lugar donde se mercadeaba con todo, convenía complementar el equipo y los víveres. Y comprar más flechas, añadió Milva, puesto que todo el tiempo se requería que ella les proveyera de caza y no iba a andar dispa rando con palos afilados. Y por lo menos dormir una noche en una posada, añadió Jaskier, tumbarse en la cama después del baño y con una agrada ble guarapeta de cerveza.

Los druidas, anunciaron todos a coro, no van a salir corriendo.

—Aunque se trata de un absoluto cúmulo de circunstancias —añadió con extraña sonrisa el vampiro Regis—, nuestro equipo está en el camino absolutamente correcto, se encamina en una dirección absolutamente co rrecta. De ello se deduce que nos está absoluta y evidentemente predesti nado que lleguemos hasta los druidas, por lo que un día o dos de pausa no tienen importancia.

»En lo que se refiere al apresuramiento —añadió, filosófico—, esa sen sación de que el tiempo se acaba a toda prisa suele ser señal de alarma que anuncia que hay que reducir la velocidad, actuar poco a poco y con la adecuada reflexión.

Geralt no se opuso, ni se peleó. Tampoco combatió la filosofía del vam piro, pese a que las extrañas pesadillas que lo asaltaban por las noches le inclinaban más bien a apresurarse. Aunque no estuviera en condiciones de recordar el contenido de aquellas pesadillas al despertarse.

Era el diecisiete de septiembre, luna llena. Quedaban seis días para el equinoccio de otoño.

Milva, Regis y Cahir se echaron entre pecho y espalda la tarea de hacer compras y completar el equipaje. Geralt y Jaskier, por su parte, se encar garon de realizar trabajos de inteligencia y andar preguntando por todo Riedbrune.

Situada en una revuelta del río Neva, Riedbrune era una ciudad peque ña, si se tenían en cuenta las construcciones de piedra y madera que se apretaban en el interior del anillo de murallas de tierra rematadas por una empalizada. Pero las apretadas construcciones detrás de los muros sólo constituían en aquel momento el centro de la ciudad, allí no podía vivir más de un décimo de la población. Los otros nueve décimos habitaban en un ruidoso mar de cabañas, chamizos, chozas, chabolas, chiqueros, tien das de campaña y hasta carros que hacían las veces de viviendas.

Al poeta y al brujo les servía de cicerone el pariente del colmenero, joven, vivo y arrogante, típico ejemplar de la briba local, que había nacido en las alcantarillas, que se había bañado en más de una alcantarilla y en más de una había apagado la sed. En medio de la barahúnda, el tumulto, la suciedad y el hedor de la ciudad se sentía aquel mozuelo como la trucha en un rápido montaraz de aguas cristalinas. Para colmo, la posibilidad de enseñar a alguien su desagradable ciudad lo alegraba a todas luces. Sin alterarse por el hecho de que nadie le preguntaba por nada, el barriobajero explicaba todo con verdadera pasión. Explicó que Riedbrune constituía una etapa importante para los colonos nilfgaardianos que vagabundeaban hacia el norte en busca de la tierra prometida por el emperador: cuatro campos, o sea, contando a lo bajo cuatrocientas fanegas. Y además una descarga de impuestos. Riedbrune yace a la entrada del valle del Neva, que corta los Montes de Amell, delante del desfiladero de Theodula, que une Los Taludes y los Tras Ríos con Mag Turga, Geso, Metinna y Maecht, paí ses que ya hacía mucho que eran súbditos del imperio nilfgaardiano. La ciudad de Riedbrune, explicó el barriobajero, es el último lugar en el que los colonos pueden contar con algo más que consigo mismos, su mujer y lo que llevan en los carros. Por eso también la mayor parte de los colonos acampa bastante tiempo junto a la ciudad, tomando aliento para el último salto sobre el Yaruga y más allá del Yaruga. Y muchos de ellos, añadió el barriobajero con orgullo de patriota de las alcantarillas, se quedan en la ciudad para siempre, porque la ciudad es, no veas, la cultura y no un quintoelcoño de pueblo que huele a estiércol.

La ciudad de Riedbrune olía mucho. Y también a estiércol.

Geralt había estado allí, hacía muchos años, pero no reconocía nada. Había cambiado demasiado. Antaño no se veían tantos caballeros con co razas y capas negras y con los emblemas de color de plata en los brazos. Antaño no se oía por doquier la lengua nilfgaardiana. Antaño no había allí ninguna cantera en la que unos individuos andrajosos, sucios, miserables y ensangrentados quebraban piedras con cincel y martillo, azuzados a pa los por vigilantes vestidos de negro.

Aquí se estacionan muchos soldados nilfgaardianos, explicó el barrio-bajero, pero no permanentemente, sólo durante los descansos entre las marchas y las persecuciones a los partisanos de la organización Taludes Libres. Vendrá una fuerza numerosa de nilfgaardianos cuando ya se alce una fortaleza grande, amurallada, en lugar de la ciudad vieja. Una fortale za de piedra extraída de la cantera. Los que extraían las piedras eran pri sioneros de guerra. De Lyria, de Aedirn, últimamente de Sodden, Brugge, Angren. Y de Temería. Aquí, en Riedbrune, se afanan cuatro centenares de prisioneros. Más de cinco centenares trabajan en almacenes, minas y arrugias en los alrededores de Belhaven, y más de mil construyen puentes y alisan los caminos en el paso de Theodula.

En la plaza de la ciudad, también en tiempos de Geralt había un cadal so, pero bastante más modesto. No había en él tantas herramientas que despertaran las más siniestras asociaciones, y en las sogas, palos, biernos y estacas no colgaban tantas decoraciones que apestaran a podredumbre y despertaran el asco.

Esto es cosa de don Fulko Artevelde, no hace mucho nombrado prefecto por el gobierno militar, explicó el barriobajero, mirando el cadalso y el frag mento de anatomía humana que lo coronaba. Otra vez le dio tormento a alguno don Fulko Artevelde. No hay bromas con don Fulko, añadió. Es un hombre riguroso.

El buscador de diamantes, amigo del barriobajero, al que encontraron en una taberna, no le causó a Geralt la mejor impresión. Se encontraba precisamente en ese estado tembloroso, pálido, medio sereno, medio bo rracho, irreal casi, cercano a un ensueño que le produce al hombre el haber estado bebiendo sin parar durante algunos días con sus noches. Al brujo se le hundió la moral al momento. Parecía que las sensacionales noticias sobre los druidas podían tener su origen en un delirium tremens común y corriente.

Sin embargo, el bebido buscador respondió a las preguntas consciente mente y con sentido. Contrarrestó graciosamente la objeción de Jaskier de que no parecía un buscador de diamantes contestando que en cuanto en contrara siquiera uno, entonces lo parecería. Asimismo señaló el lugar donde estaban los druidas junto al Loc Monduirn de forma concreta y detallada, sin las maneras pintorescas y vanidosas propias de la mitomanía. Se permitió a sí mismo hacer la pregunta de qué es lo que los interlocutores querían de los druidas y cuando le contestó un silencio despectivo avisó que penetrar en los robledales de los druidas significaba la muerte cierta, puesto que los druidas acostumbraban a agarrar a los intrusos, meterlos en una muñeca llamada la Moza de Esparto y quemarlos vivos acompa ñándolo todo con rezos, cantos y encantamientos. Por lo visto, los rumores infundados y las supersticiones tontas viajaban junto con los druidas, manteniendo el paso bravamente sin quedarse siquiera media legua atrás.

No pudieron seguir hablando, pues nueve soldados de uniforme negro y armados con alavesas y que llevaban al hombro el emblema del sol les interrumpieron.

—¿Sois vos —preguntó el suboficial que dirigía a los soldados, al tiem po que se golpeaba en la pantorrilla con un palo de roble— el brujo llama do Geralt?

—Sí —respondió Geralt al cabo de un instante de reflexión—. Lo somos.

—Sed tan amable entonces de venir con nosotros.

—¿Por qué voy a ser tan amable? ¿O es que estoy arrestado?

El soldado, en un silencio que parecía no tener fin, le miró con una mirada extraña, como sin respeto. No cabía duda de que era su escolta de ocho personas la que le infundía confianza para mirar de tal modo.

—No —dijo por fin—. No estáis arrestado. No hubo orden para arrestaros. Si hubiera habido tal orden, os hubiera preguntado de otra manera, noble señor. Totalmente distinta.

Geralt se colocó el talabarte de forma bastante provocativa.

—Y yo —dijo con tono frío— hubiera respondido de otra manera.

—Bueno, bueno, señores. —Jaskier se decidió a entrometerse, ponien do en su rostro algo que, en su opinión, se asemejaba a la sonrisa de un diplomático experimentado—. ¿Por qué ese tono? Somos personas honra das, no tenemos por qué temer a la autoridad, incluso hasta ayudamos gustosamente. Todas las veces que tenemos ocasión, ha de entenderse. Pero también por ello nos merecemos algo de las autoridades, ¿no es ver dad, señor militar? Aunque no sea más que una pequeña explicación de los motivos por los que se nos limitan nuestras libertades ciudadanas.

—Hay guerra, señores —respondió el soldado, para nada turbado por el torrente de palabras—. Las libertades, como de su propio nombre se des prende, son cosa para tiempos de paz. Por su parte, los motivos todos os los explicará el señor prefecto. Yo cumplo órdenes y no es cuestión mía entrar en disputas.

—Lo que es verdad, es verdad —reconoció el brujo y le hizo un leve guiño al trovador—. Conducidnos entonces a la prefectura, señor soldado. Tú, Jaskier, vuelve con los otros, cuenta lo que ha pasado. Haced lo que sea conveniente. Regis ya sabrá qué.

—¿Qué hace un brujo en Los Taludes? ¿Qué busca aquí?

El que planteaba la pregunta era un hombre fornido y de cabello oscu ro, con el rostro adornado por los surcos de unas cicatrices y un parche de cuero cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. En una calle oscura, la visión de aquel rostro ciclópeo podría arrancar un gemido de terror de más de un pecho. Y qué innecesario sería asustarse, teniendo en cuenta que aquél era el rostro del señor Fulko Artevelde, prefecto de Riedbrune, la jerarquía más alta de la vigilancia de la ley y el orden en aquellos alrededores.

—¿Qué busca un brujo en Los Taludes? —repitió la más alta jerarquía de vigilancia de la ley en aquellos alrededores.

Geralt suspiró, encogió los hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Conocéis pues la respuesta a vuestra pregunta, señor prefecto. El que soy un brujo sólo podéis haberlo sabido por los colmeneros de los Tras Ríos, que me contrataron para proteger su marcha. Y siendo brujo, en Los Taludes, como en cualquier otro lado, busco por lo general la posibilidad de ganarme la vida. Así que viajo en la dirección que me señalan los patro nos que me contratan.

—Muy lógico —asintió con la cabeza Fulko Artevelde—, al menos en apariencia. Os separasteis de los colmeneros hace dos días. Pero tenéis intenciones de seguir hacia el sur en una compañía un tanto extraña. ¿Con qué objetivo?

Geralt no bajó los ojos, sostuvo la mirada ardiente del único ojo del prefecto.

—¿Estoy arrestado?

—No. De momento no.

—Entonces el objetivo y la dirección de mi marcha es asunto mío. Creo.

—Sugeriría sin embargo sinceridad y franqueza. Aunque no fuera más que por demostrar que no escondéis culpa ninguna y no teméis a la ley, ni a las autoridades que la protegen. Intentaré repetir la pregunta: ¿qué obje tivo tiene vuestra empresa, brujo?

Geralt reflexionó un instante.

—Intento llegar hasta los druidas que antes vivían en Angren y que ahora al parecer se han instalado en estos alrededores. No fue difícil ente rarse de ello por los colmeneros que estuve escoltando.

—¿Quién os ha contratado para ir contra los druidas? ¿Acaso los ami gos de la naturaleza han quemado en su Moza de Esparto a una persona de más?

—Cuentos, rumores y supersticiones, extraños en una persona cultiva da. De los druidas yo preciso información, no su sangre. Pero de verdad, señor prefecto, me parece que ya he sido hasta demasiado sincero para demostrar que no escondo culpa alguna.

—No se trata de vuestra culpa. Al menos no sólo de ella. Quisiera sin embargo que en nuestra conversación comenzaran a dominar tonos de deferencia mutua. En contra de las apariencias, el objetivo de esta conver sación es, entre otros, el salvaros la vida a vos y a vuestros compañeros.

—Habéis despertado, señor prefecto —dijo Geralt tras un instante—, mi más profunda curiosidad. Entre otras cosas. Escucharé vuestra expli cación con gran atención.

—No lo dudo. Llegaremos a esas explicaciones, pero gradualmente. Por etapas. ¿Habéis oído hablar alguna vez, señor brujo, de la institución del testigo de la corona? ¿Sabéis qué es eso?

—Lo sé. Alguien que se quiere librar de responsabilidades delatando a sus camaradas.

—Una simplificación excesiva —dijo sin sonrisa Fulko Artevelde—, típi ca al fin y al cabo para un norteño. Vosotros enmascaráis a menudo los agujeros en vuestra educación a base de sarcasmo o simplificaciones caricaturescas, que consideráis bromas. Aquí, en Los Taludes, señor bru jo, actúa la ley del Imperium. En rigor, actuará la ley del Imperium cuando se siegue hasta la raíz la anarquía que reina aquí. El mejor medio para reprimir la anarquía y el bandolerismo es el cadalso que con toda seguri dad habéis visto en la plaza. Pero a veces también sirve la institución del testigo de la corona.

Hizo una pausa efectista. Geralt no le interrumpió.

—No hace mucho —siguió el prefecto—, conseguimos enredar en una emboscada a una banda de jóvenes criminales. Los bandidos ofrecieron resistencia y murieron...

—Pero no todos, ¿verdad? —se imaginó con brusquedad Geralt, al que toda aquella retórica le estaba ya cansando un poco—. A uno de ellos se le cogió con vida. Se le prometió piedad si se convertía en testigo de la corona. Es decir, si se chotaba. Y se chotó de mí.

—¿De dónde extraéis esa conclusión? ¿Habéis tenido contacto con el mundo de la delincuencia local? ¿Ahora o en el pasado?

—No. No lo he tenido. Ni ahora, ni en el pasado. Por eso, perdonadme, señor prefecto, pero todo este asunto no es más que un malentendido o un humbugueo. O una provocación dirigida contra mí. En este último caso propongo que no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos al grano.

—La idea de una provocación dirigida contra vos no os abandona —ad virtió el prefecto, frunciendo una ceja deformada por una cicatriz—. ¿Aca so, pese a las afirmaciones que habéis realizado, tenéis en verdad motivos para temer a la ley?

—No. Sin embargo, comienzo a temer que la lucha contra la delincuen cia se realice aquí demasiado aprisa, a granel y con poco detalle, sin proli jas esperas, se sea culpable o no. Pero, en fin, puede que esto sólo sea una simplificación caricaturesca, típica para un lerdo norteño. Norteño el cual todavía no comprende de qué forma le está salvando la vida el prefecto de Riedbrune.

Fulko Artevelde le miró durante un instante en silencio. Luego dio una palmada.

—Traedla —ordenó al soldado que había acudido.

Geralt se tranquilizó con unas cuantas inspiraciones. De pronto un cierto pensamiento le había provocado una aceleración del corazón y una reforzada producción de adrenalina. Al cabo de un segundo tuvo que ins pirar de nuevo, tuvo incluso que hacer —algo sin precedentes— una Señal con la mano que mantenía oculta bajo la mesa. Y no hubo —algo sin pre cedentes— resultado alguno. Le entró calor. Y frío.

Porque los guardias empujaron a la habitación a Ciri.

—Oh, mirar —dijo Ciri en cuanto que la sentaron en la silla y le ataron las manos a la espalda, detrás del respaldo—. ¡Mirar lo que nos trajo el gato!

Artevelde realizó un rápido gesto. Uno de los guardianes, un gran mozo con el rostro de un niño no muy despierto, desplegó la mano en un lento golpe y le dio una bofetada en la cara que hasta hizo balancearse la silla.

—Perdonarla, mi señor —dijo el guardia con una voz de disculpa sorprendentemente suave—. Joven es, y tonta. Y descarada.

—Angouléme —dijo Artevelde lenta y claramente—. Te prometí que te escucharía. Pero esto significa que voy a escuchar tus respuestas a mis preguntas. No tengo intenciones de escuchar tus payasadas. Serás casti gada por ellas. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí, abuelete.

Un gesto. Una bofetada. La silla se balanceó.

—Joven es —musitó el guardia mientras se restregaba la mano en el muslo—. Descarada...

De la nariz rota de la muchacha —Geralt ya sabía que no era Ciri y no podía dejar de asombrarse de su error— fluyó un delgado hilo de sangre. La muchacha se sorbió los mocos con fuerza y adoptó una sonrisa feroz.

—Angouléme —repitió el prefecto—. ¿Me has entendido?

—Sí, señor Fulko.

—¿Quién es éste, Angouléme?

La muchacha volvió a inspirar por la nariz, inclinó la cabeza, abrió unos grandes ojos en dirección a Geralt. Luego agitó un flequillo de cabe llos desordenados y rubios como la paja, que le caían en molestos mecho nes sobre las cejas.

—No le he visto en la vida. —Se lamió la sangre que le había bajado hasta los labios—. Pero sé quién sea. Ya os lo dije, señor Fulko, ahora sabéis que no mentía. Se llama Geralt. Es un brujo. Hace unos diez días cruzó el Yaruga y se dirige a Toussaint. ¿Acierto, abuelete de pelos blancos?

—Joven es... Descarada... —dijo el guardia con rapidez, mirando con un cierto desasosiego al prefecto. Pero Fulko Artevelde tan sólo frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza.

—Tú todavía vas a engalanar el cadalso, Angouléme. Bueno, sigamos. ¿Con quién, según tú, viaja este brujo Geralt?

—¡También os lo dije! Con un guaperas de nombre Jaskier, que es tro vador y lleva un laúd consigo. Con una mujer joven, con los pelos de color rubio oscuro, cortados a la altura de la nuca. No sé cómo se llama. Y con un hombre del que nada se dijo, su nombre tampoco. Juntos todos son cuatro.

Geralt apoyó la barbilla en los pulgares, mirando con atención a la muchacha. Angouléme no bajó la vista.

—Cuidado que tienes ojos —dijo ella—. ¡Ojosmalojos!

—Sigue, sigue, Angouléme —la espoleó, frunciendo el ceño, don Fulko—. ¿Quién más pertenece a esa compaña brujeril?

—Nadie. Lo dije, son cuatro. ¿No tienes orejas, abuelete?

Un gesto, una bofetada, un balanceo. El guardia se frotó la mano en el muslo, conteniéndose de soltar más sentencias acerca de la descarada mocedad.

—Mientes, Angouléme —dijo el prefecto—. ¿Cuántos son, pregunto por segunda vez?

—Como vos queráis, señor Fulko. Como vos queráis. Vuestro gusto. Son doscientos. ¡Trescientos! ¡Seiscientos!

—Señor prefecto. —Geralt se anticipó rápido y brusco a la orden de golpear—. Dejémoslo, si se puede. Lo que ha dicho es tan preciso que no se puede hablar de mentira, sino más bien de información incompleta. Pero, ¿de dónde ha salido esa información? Ella misma ha reconocido que me ve por vez primera en su vida. Yo también la veo por vez primera. Os lo prometo.

—Gracias por la ayuda en la investigación. —Artevelde le miró de reojo—. Muy valiosa. Cuando comience a interrogaros a vos, cuento con que seáis también tan hablador. Angouléme, ¿has oído lo que ha dicho el señor bru jo? Habla. Y no me obligues a tener que apurarte.

—Se dijo —la muchacha se lamió la sangre que le caía de la nariz— que si a las autoridades se les denunciaba algún crimen planeado, si se dijera quién planea alguna truhanería, entonces se mostraría benevolencia. ¿Pues no lo he dicho yo? Sé de un crimen en ciernes, quiero evitar un acto malva do. Escuchar lo que digo. Ruiseñor y su cuadrilla están esperando en Belhaven al brujo aquí presente y han de cargárselo. Les dio este encargo un medioelfo, forastero, el diablo sabe de dónde salió, nadie lo conoce. Todo dijo el tal medioelfo: quién es, qué aspecto tiene, de dónde vendrá, cuándo vendrá, en qué compañía. Les reconvino de que era un brujo, no un paleto cualquiera, sino perro viejo, que no se las dieran de listos, sino que le apuñalaran por la espalda, le tiraran de ballesta, y lo mejor, que le envenenaran cuando bebiera o comiera algo en Belhaven. El medioelfo le dio al Ruiseñor dinero. Mucho dinero. Y le prometió más después del tra bajo.

—Después del trabajo —advirtió Fulko Artevelde—. ¿De modo que el medioelfo todavía está en Belhaven? ¿Con la banda del Ruiseñor?

—Pudiera ser. No lo sé. Hace ya más de dos semanas que huí de la cuadrilla del Ruiseñor.

—¿Así que ése es el motivo por el que los delatas? —sonrió el brujo—. ¿Ajustes de cuentas personales?

Los ojos de la muchacha se estrecharon, sus tumefactos labios se tor cieron en un gesto horrible.

—¡Una mierda te importan a ti mis ajustes de cuentas, abuelo! Y con eso de que delato, te salvo la vida, ¿no? ¡No vendría mal un agradecimiento!

—Gracias. —Geralt de nuevo se adelantó a la orden de golpear—. Sólo quería comentar que si se trata de un ajuste de cuentas tu credibilidad se rebaja, testigo de la corona. La gente delata cuando quiere salvar el pellejo y la vida, pero miente cuando quiere vengarse.

—Nuestra Angouléme no tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad de salvar la vida —le interrumpió Fulko Artevelde—. Pero el pellejo, por supuesto, quiere salvarlo. A mi juicio se trata de una motivación absolutamente creí ble. ¿Eh, Angouléme? ¿Quieres salvar el pellejo, verdad?

La muchacha apretó los labios. Y palideció manifiestamente.

—Valentía de bandoleros —dijo el prefecto con desprecio—. Y de moco sos también. Atacar en ventaja, robar a los débiles, matar a indefensos, eso sí se puede. Pero mirar cara a cara a la muerte es más difícil. Eso ya no podéis.

—Todavía lo veremos —ladró ella.

—Veremos —repitió serio Fulko—. Y lo escucharemos. Gritarás en el patíbulo hasta que se te salgan los pulmones, Angouléme.

—Prometisteis benevolencia.

—Y mantendré mi promesa. Si lo que has confesado resulta ser verdad.

Angouléme se retorció en la silla, señalando a Geralt con un movimien to que se diría de todo su delgado cuerpo.

—¿Y esto —gritó— qué es? ¿No es verdad? ¡Que niegue que no es brujo y que no es Geralt! ¡Me van a decir aquí que no soy creíble! ¡Pues que se vaya a Belhaven, y tendrá mejor prueba de que no miento! Su cadáver lo hallarán a la mañana en las canales. ¡Sólo que entonces diréis que no previne el delito y que de benevolencia nada! ¿No? ¡Fulleros, su puta ma dre, es lo que sois! ¡Fulleros y eso es todo!

—No la golpeéis —dijo Geralt—. Por favor.

En su voz había algo que detuvo a mitad de camino las manos alzadas del prefecto y del guardia. Angouléme se sorbió las narices, mirándolo pe netrantemente.

—Gracias, abuelete —dijo—. Pero pegar no es nada, si quieren que pe guen. A mí me pegaban desde pequeña, estoy acostumbrada. Si quieres hacerme bien, confirma entonces que digo la verdad. Que mantengan su palabra. Que me cuelguen, su puta madre.

—Lleváosla —ordenó Fulko, intentando acallar con un gesto las protes tas de Geralt—. No nos es ya necesaria —aclaró, cuando se quedaron so los—. Ya sé todo y os lo aclararé. Y luego os pediré reciprocidad.

—Primero —la voz del brujo era fría— aclaradme de qué iba este ruido so final, terminado con una extraña petición de ahorcamiento. Al fin y al cabo la muchacha, como testigo de la corona, ya ha hecho lo suyo.

—Todavía no.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Homer Straggen, llamado Ruiseñor, es un truhán extraordinariamente peligroso. Cruel y desvergonzado, astuto e inteligente, y para colmo con suerte. Su impunidad estimula a otros. Tengo que acabar con esto. Por eso he hecho un trato con Angouléme. Le prometí que si como resultado de su declaración, Ruiseñor es atrapado y su cuadrilla deshecha, Angouléme será ahorcada.

—¿Cómo? —El asombro del brujo no era fingido—. ¿Ésta es la institu ción del testigo de la corona? ¿A cambio de colaborar con las autoridades, la soga? Y por negarse a colaborar, ¿qué?

—El palo. Precedido de sacarle los ojos y arrancarle los pechos con tenazas al rojo.

El brujo no dijo ni una palabra.

—Esto se llama ejemplo por el miedo —siguió al cabo, Fulko Artevelde—. Una cosa muy necesaria en la lucha contra el bandolerismo. ¿Por qué apretáis tanto los puños que hasta casi se oyen crujir vuestros pulgares? ¿Acaso sois partidario de matar humanitariamente? Pero vos os podéis permitir ese lujo, al fin y al cabo combatís principalmente a seres que, por muy ridículo que pueda sonar, también matan humanitariamente. Yo no puedo permitirme el lujo. Yo he visto caravanas de mercaderes y casas asaltadas por el Ruiseñor y otros parecidos. He visto lo que le hicieron a la gente para que señalaran escondrijos o dijeran las consignas mágicas de cajas y cofres. He visto mujeres después de que el Ruiseñor hubiera com probado con un cuchillo si no escondían bienes preciados. He visto a per sonas a las que se les hicieron cosas todavía peores para simple diversión bandoleril. Angouléme, cuyo destino tanto os preocupa, tomó parte en ta les diversiones, eso es seguro. Estuvo el tiempo suficiente en la banda. Y si no fuera por el mero azar, por el hecho de que huyera de la banda, la hubierais conocido de otra forma. Puede que fuera ella quien os hubiera disparado en la espalda con la ballesta.

—No me gustan los «y si». ¿Sabéis el motivo por el que escapó de la cuadrilla?

—Sus declaraciones fueron escasas en este sentido, y mis gentes no quisieron divulgarlo. Pero todos saben que Ruiseñor es del tipo de hombre que gusta de poner a las mujeres en su papel diríamos natural. Si no resulta de otro modo, les impone ese papel por la fuerza. A esto se aña dió seguramente un conflicto generacional. Ruiseñor es un hombre maduro y la última compaña de Angouléme eran unos crios igual que ella. Pero esto son especulaciones, en realidad todo ello no me incumbe. Y a vos, me permito preguntar, ¿por qué os importa tanto? ¿Por qué desde el primer momento que la visteis os produce Angouléme tan vivas emociones?

—Extraña pregunta. La muchacha denuncia un ataque contra mí que al parecer preparan sus antiguos camaradas por encargo de algún medioelfo. Cosa en sí bastante extraordinaria porque no tengo ninguna cuenta pen diente con ningún medioelfo. Aparte de ello, la muchacha sabe en qué compañía viajo. Con tales detalles como que el trovador se llama Jaskier y la mujer se ha cortado la coleta. Precisamente esa coleta hace que sospe che que todo esto no es más que mentira o provocación. No sería muy difícil atrapar y preguntar a uno de los colmeneros del bosque con los que viajé la semana pasada. Y montar rápidamente una comedia...

—¡Basta! —Artevelde golpeó con el puño en la mesa—. Un poco dema siado os aceleráis, señor mío. ¿Quiere decir esto que yo estoy montando una comedia? ¿Y con qué objetivo? ¿Para engañaros, embaucaros? ¿Y quién sois vos para temer tales provocaciones y engaños? ¡Quien se pica ajos come, señor brujo! ¡Ajos come!

—Dadme otra explicación.

—No, ¡dádmela vos!

—Lo siento. No tengo otra.

—Podría decir algo más. —El prefecto sonrió con malignidad—. Pero, ¿por qué? Dejemos las cosas claras. A mí no me interesa saber quién os quiere ver muerto y por qué. No me importa de dónde ha sacado ese al guien tan estupenda información sobre vos, incluyendo hasta el color y la longitud de vuestros cabellos. Aún más: yo hasta podría incluso no haberos informado de este atentado, brujo. Podría haber tratado a vuestra compa ña como a un cebo involuntario para el Ruiseñor. Seguir, esperar hasta que Ruiseñor pique el anzuelo, el sedal, el plomo y el corcho. Y entonces atraparlo como a un lucio. Porque él es el que me interesa, el que quiero. ¿Y que para entonces a vosotros se os estuviera comiendo ya la tierra? ¡Ja, mal necesario, a costes propios!

Se calló. Geralt no hizo ningún comentario.

—Sabéis, mi señor brujo —siguió al cabo el prefecto—, yo me juré a mí mismo que la ley va a reinar en estos terrenos. A cualquier precio y por cualquier medio, per fas et nefas. Porque la ley no es la jurisprudencia, no es un grueso libro lleno de parágrafos, no son tratados filosóficos, no son exageradas habladurías sobre la justicia, no son gastadas frases sobre moralidad o ética. La ley son caminos y carreteras seguros. Son callejas de ciudad por las que se puede pasear incluso después de la puesta de sol. Son posadas y tabernas de las que se puede salir al retrete dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa y a la mujer a la mesa. ¡La ley es el sueño tranquilo de las gentes que están seguras de que las despertará el canto del gallo y no el gallo rojo de las llamas! ¡Y para los que violan la ley: la soga, el hacha, el palo y el hierro al rojo! Un castigo que atemorice a otros. Los que violan la ley se merecen ser capturados y castigados. Por todos los medios y formas posibles. ¡Eh, brujo! ¿Acaso esa desaprobación que se pinta en tu rostro se refiere al objetivo o a los métodos? ¡Supongo que a los métodos! Porque es fácil criticar los métodos, pero a todos nos gustaría vivir en un mundo seguro, ¿no? ¡Venga, responde!

—No hay mucho de qué hablar.

—Pues yo pienso que sí.

—A mí, don Fulko —dijo sereno Geralt— hasta me gusta ese mundo de tu visión y tu idea.

—¿De verdad? Tu gesto dice lo contrario.

—Tu mundo ideal es un mundo perfecto para mí. Nunca le faltará tra bajo en él a un brujo. En vez de códigos, parágrafos y frases exageradas acerca de la justicia, tu idea produce ilegalidad, anarquía, arbitrariedad y búsqueda del interés propio por parte de los reyes y reyezuelos, el exceso de celo de carreristas que quieren complacer a sus superiores, la venganza ciega de los fanáticos, la crueldad de los esbirros, la revancha y el desquite sádico. Tu visión es un mundo de terror, no de miedo ante los bandidos sino ante los guardianes de la ley, porque siempre y en todo lugar el efecto de las grandes cacerías de bandoleros ha sido que los bandoleros ingresen en masa en las filas de los guardianes de la ley. Tu visión es un mundo de sobornos, chantaje y provocación, un mundo de testigos de la corona y de falsos testigos. Un mundo de espías y confesiones forzadas. E inevitable mente llegará el día en que en tu mundo las tenazas arrancarán los pechos a la persona equivocada, en que se colgará o empalará a un inocente. Y entonces será ya un mundo criminal.

«Hablando en plata —terminó—, un mundo en el que un brujo se sen tiría como pez en el agua.

—Vaya —dijo al cabo de un instante de silencio Fulko Artevelde, tocán dose el ojo cubierto por el parche de cuero—. ¡Un idealista! Brujo. Profesio nal. Especialista en matar. Y sin embargo, un idealista. Y moralista. Algo un poco peligroso en tu profesión, brujo. Señal de que comienzas a cansar te de tu trabajo. Un día de estos vacilarás si rajar a una estrige o no, porque, ¿y si resulta que es una estrige inocente? ¿Y si se trata sólo de venganza ciega y ciego fanatismo? No te deseo que se llegue a eso. Y si alguna vez... tampoco te lo deseo, pero es posible que alguien dañe de forma cruel y sádica a alguna persona cercana a ti. Entonces volvería gus toso a esta conversación, al problema del castigo proporcional a la pena. ¿Quién sabe si entonces nuestras opiniones serían tan diferentes? Pero hoy, aquí, ahora, tal cosa no va a ser objeto de consideraciones ni de deba te. Hoy vamos a hablar de cosas concretas. Y lo concreto eres tú.

Geralt alzó las cejas levemente.

—Aunque has hablado con sarcasmo acerca de mis métodos y de mi visión del mundo de la ley, ayudarás, mi querido brujo, a realizar esta visión. Repito: yo me juré a mí mismo que aquéllos que violen la ley recibi rán lo suyo. Todos. Desde aquel pequeño que falsifica las medidas en el mercado a aquél que asaltó un día en el camino un transporte de arcos y flechas para el ejército. Bandoleros, salteadores, ladrones, desertores. Los luchadores por la libertad integrantes de la organización terrorista sonora mente llamada Taludes Libres. Y Ruiseñor. Sobre todo Ruiseñor. Ruiseñor debe ser castigado, da igual por qué método. Y rápido. Antes de que se anuncie una amnistía y se libre... Brujo. Hace meses que estoy esperando algo que me permita adelantarme a él en un paso. Que me permita engañarlo, lograr que cometa un error, ese error decisivo que lo conduzca a la perdición. ¿Tengo que seguir hablando o ya has adivinado?

—Lo he adivinado, pero sigue hablando.

—El misterioso medioelfo, al parecer iniciador e instigador del atenta do, le previno del brujo a Ruiseñor, le recomendó precaución, desaconsejó descuido, arrogancia soberbia y fanfarronadas. Sé que no sin motivo. Sin embargo, las advertencias serán en vano. Ruiseñor cometerá un error. Ata cará a un brujo prevenido y listo para defenderse. Atacará a un brujo que está esperando el ataque. Y éste será el final del bandido Ruiseñor. Quiero sellar contigo un pacto, Geralt. Vas a ser mi brujo de la corona. No me interrumpas. Es un pacto sencillo, cada parte se compromete a algo, cada una mantiene su compromiso. Tú acabas con Ruiseñor. Yo, a cambio...

Se calló por un instante, sonrió malicioso.

—No pregunto quiénes sois, de dónde venís, adonde vais y por qué estáis en el camino. No pregunto por qué uno de vosotros habla con un ligero acento nilfgaardiano, y por qué a otro lo evitan algunos perros y caballos. No ordenaré que le arranquen al trovador Jaskier el tubo con los escritos ni examinaré de lo que tratan esos apuntes. Y sólo informaré a los servicios secretos imperiales cuando Ruiseñor esté muerto o en mis maz morras. Incluso después, ¿para qué apresurarse? Os daré tiempo. Y una oportunidad.

—¿Una oportunidad para qué?

—Para llegar hasta Toussaint. A ese ridículo condado de cuento, cuyas fronteras ni siquiera los servicios secretos imperiales se atreverían a violar. Luego puede cambiar mucho. Habrá amnistía. Puede que haya un alto el fuego al otro lado del Yaruga. Puede que hasta una paz duradera.

El brujo guardó silencio largo rato. El rostro mutilado del prefecto esta ba inmóvil, su único ojo ardía.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin Geralt.

—¿Sin mercadeos? ¿Sin condiciones?

—Con dos.

—Cómo podría ser de otro modo. Te escucho.

—Antes debo ir unos cuantos días al sur. Al Loe Monduirn. A ver a los druidas, puesto que...

—¿Me tomas por tonto o qué? —le interrumpió con brusquedad Fulko Artevelde—. ¿Acaso quieres liármela? ¡Todo el mundo sabe adonde condu ce tu viaje! Y entre ellos, Ruiseñor, quien precisamente está preparando una trampa en tu camino. Al sur, en Belhaven, en el lugar donde el valle del Neva corta al valle de Sansretour que conduce hasta Toussaint.

—Eso quiere decir...

—... que los druidas ya no están en Loe Monduirn. Desde hace cerca de un mes. Se fueron por el valle de Sansretour hasta Toussaint, a esconder se bajo el ala protectora de la condesa Anarietta de Beauclair, quien tiene debilidad por todo género de estrafalarios, chiflados y rarezas. Y concede gustosamente asilo a los tales en su paisillo de cuento de hadas. Y tú lo sabes, brujo. No me tomes por tonto. ¡No intentes liármela!

—No lo intentaré —dijo Geralt lentamente—. Te doy mi palabra de que no lo haré. Mañana me pondré en camino hacia Belhaven.

—¿No te olvidas de algo?

—No, no me he olvidado. Mi segunda condición: quiero a Angouléme. Adelantas la amnistía para ella y la liberas de la mazmorra. Al brujo de la corona le es necesario tu testigo de la corona. Rápido, ¿estás de acuerdo o no?

—Lo estoy —dijo casi de inmediato Fulko Artevelde—. No tengo salida. Angouléme es tuya. Porque al fin y al cabo sé que si accedes a colaborar conmigo es sólo por ella.

El vampiro, que iba al lado de Geralt, escuchaba con atención, no le inte rrumpió. El brujo no se equivocó al confiar en su agudeza.

—Somos cinco, no cuatro —resumió rápido en cuanto que Geralt termi nó de contarlo—. Viajamos los cinco desde final de agosto, los cinco juntos cruzamos el Yaruga. Y Milva no se cortó la trenza hasta que estuvimos en .los Tras Ríos. Hace como una semana. Tu rubia protegida sabe lo de la trenza de Milva. Y no sabía que éramos cinco. Extraño.

—¿Es lo más extraño de toda esta extraña historia?

—Casi. Lo más extraño es Belhaven. Una ciudad donde al parecer se nos ha tendido una trampa. Una ciudad situada muy dentro de las monta ñas, en la ruta del valle del Neva y del paso de Theodula...

—Y adonde no teníamos planeado ir —concluyó el brujo, mientras azu zaba a Sardinilla, que comenzaba a quedarse atrás—. Hace tres semanas, cuando el tal bandolero Ruiseñor aceptó de un medioelfo el encargo de matarme, estábamos en Angren, nos dirigíamos a Caed Dhu, llenos de aprensión por los pantanos de Ysgith. Al diablo, nosotros mismos no lo sabíamos esta mañana...

—Lo sabíamos —le interrumpió el vampiro—. Sabíamos que buscába mos a los druidas. Lo mismo esta mañana que hace tres semanas. Ese misterioso medioelfo ha preparado la trampa en el camino que conduce a los druidas, seguro de que éste iba a ser nuestro camino. Él simple mente...

—... sabe mejor que nosotros por dónde discurre este camino. —El bru jo se tomó la revancha de que le hubieran quitado la palabra—. ¿Y cómo lo sabe?

—Eso habrá que preguntárselo a él. Por ello es por lo que aceptaste la propuesta del prefecto, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es. Cuento con que vaya a poder charlar un ratito con el señor medioelfo —sonrió Geralt ominoso—. Antes de que ello llegue, sin embar go, ¿no se te impone por sí misma una explicación? ¿Acaso ella misma no lo pide?

El vampiro le contempló durante un rato en silencio.

—No me gusta lo que hablas, Geralt —dijo por fin—. No me gusta lo que piensas. Considero que ése no es un pensamiento adecuado. Una re flexión tomada a la ligera, sin pensárselo. Que surge de prejuicios y re sentimientos.

—¿Y cómo entonces explicar...?

—Como quieras. —Regis le interrumpió con un tono que Geralt jamás le había escuchado—. Lo que quieras excepto eso. ¿No tomas en conside ración, por ejemplo, que tu rubia protegida simplemente podría estar min tiendo?

—¡Vaya, vaya, abuelete! —gritó Angouléme, que iba detrás de ellos en la muía llamada Draakul—. ¡No me acuses de mentirosa si pruebas de ello no tienes!

—No soy tu abuelete, mi querida niña.

—¡Y yo no soy tu querida niña, abuelete!

—Angouléme. —El brujo se dio la vuelta en la silla—. Cállate.

—Como ordenes —Angouléme se tranquilizó al instante—. Tú tienes derecho a mandar. Tú me sacaste de la trena, me arrancaste de las zarpas de Fulko. A ti te obedezco, tú eres ahora el caudillo, el cabecilla de la hansa...

—Cállate, por favor.

Angouléme murmuró por lo bajo, dejó de azuzar a Draakul y se quedó atrasada, cuanto más que Regis y Geralt se apresuraron, alcanzando a Jaskier, Cahir y Milva que iban en cabeza. Cabalgaban en dirección a las montañas, por la orilla del río Neva, que saltaba impetuoso por entre pie dras y peñas con sus aguas turbias de color entre amarillo y bronce a causa de las recientes lluvias. No estaban solos. Constantemente se cruza ban o eran superados por escuadrones de la caballería nilfgaardiana, jine tes solitarios, carros de colonos y caravanas de mercaderes.

Al sur, cada vez más cerca y cada vez más amenazadores, se alzaban los Montes de Amell. Y la aguja picuda de la Gorgona, la Montaña del Diablo, sumergida entre nubes que pronto cubrieron todo el cielo.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? —dijo el vampiro, señalando con la mirada al trío que iba en cabeza.

—Cuando acampemos.

Jaskier fue el primero que tomó la palabra cuando Geralt terminó de con tarlo.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco —dijo—. Esta muchacha, Angouléme , a la que alegre y despreocupadamente has incorporado a nuestra pandilla, es una criminal. Para salvarla de un castigo al fin y al cabo merecido, acep taste colaborar con los nilfgaardianos. Te has dejado contratar. Bah, no sólo a ti mismo, sino a todos nosotros. Tenemos todos que ayudar a los nilfgaardianos a atrapar o a matar a un bandolero local. En pocas pala bras: tú, Geralt, te has convertido en mercenario de los nilfgaardianos, en cazador de recompensas, en asesino a sueldo. Y nosotros hemos ascendido a ser tus acólitos... o tus fámulos...

—Tienes un increíble talento para simplificar, Jaskier —murmuró Cahir—. ¿Acaso de verdad no has entendido de qué se trata? ¿O hablas por hablar?

—Calla, nilfgaardiano. ¿Geralt?

—Comencemos por que en esto que planeo —el brujo lanzó al fuego el palito con el que se entretenía desde hacía mucho tiempo— nadie tiene que ayudarme. Puedo arreglármelas solo. Sin acólitos ni fámulos.

—Atrevido eres, abuelete —intervino Angouléme—. Mas la nansa del Ruiseñor son veinte y cuatro buenos mozos, de los cuales ni siquiera un brujo se libra tan ligero, y si de asuntos de espada hablamos, y aunque fuera verdad lo que de los brujos se habla, un hombre solo no resiste a dos docenas. Me has salvado la vida, de modo que yo te pago igualmente. Con una advertencia. Y con ayuda.

—¿Qué diablos es una nansa?

—Aen hanse —explicó Cahir— significa en nuestro idioma banda, pero una a la que unen lazos de amistad...

—¿Compaña?

—Oh, eso mismo. La palabra, por lo que veo, ha entrado en el argot local...

—Una nansa es una hansa —le interrumpió Angouléme—. Y como en mi tierra: cuadrilla o hato. ¿Para qué hablar más? Aviso en serio. Uno solo no tiene ni una posibilidad contra toda la hansa. Y para colmo de males, sin conocer ni al Ruiseñor, ni en general a nadie de Belhaven y alrededo res, ni enemigos, ni amigos y aliados. Que no conoce los caminos que con ducen a la ciudad, y a la ciudad conducen muy diversos. Yo digo esto: no será capaz el brujo solo. No sé cuáles serán en vuestra tierra las costum bres, mas yo no dejo solo al brujo. Él a mí, como dijo el abuelete Jaskier, alegre y desenfadadamente me aceptó en la vuestra banda, aunque soy una crimínala... Pues todavía me huelen a criminal los pelos, tiempo no hubo de lavarlos... El brujo y no otro me sacó de esa criminalidad hacia la luz del día. Por ello le estoy agradecida. Por eso yo no lo dejaré solo. Lo conduciré a Belhaven, al Ruiseñor y ese medioelfo. Iré junto con él.

—Yo también —dijo de inmediato Cahir.

—¡Y yo igualmente! —dijo Milva con brusquedad.

Jaskier se apretó contra el pecho el tubo con los manuscritos, de los que no se separaba últimamente ni por un momento. Bajó la cabeza. Se veía que luchaba con sus pensamientos. Y que sus pensamientos vencían.

—No medites, poeta—le dijo suave Regis—. Al fin y al cabo no hay de qué avergonzarse. Para luchar en cruentas batallas a espada y puñal eres todavía menos adecuado que yo. No nos han enseñado a mutilar a nues tros semejantes con el acero. Además... Yo, además...

Posó sobre el brujo y Milva unos ojos brillantes.

—Soy un cobarde —reconoció en pocas palabras—. Si no me veo obliga do, no quiero vivir otra vez lo que en la barcaza y el puente. Nunca. Por eso pido que se me excluya del grupo de luchadores que ha de ir a Belhaven.

—De los tales barcaza y puente —dijo Milva con voz sorda— me asacastes en tus costillas cuando me atacó la debilidad de los pieces. Si allí habría habido en vez tuyo algún cobarde, hubiéraselas pirado dejándome allá. Mas allá no hubo cobarde alguno. En cambio estabas tú, Regis.

—Bien dicho, abuelilla —dijo Angouléme con convencimiento—. Mal me hago a la idea de qué estáis hablando, mas pienso que bien dicho.

—¡No soy abuela tuya ni las narices! —Los ojos de Milva brillaron ame nazadores—. ¡Cuidao, moza! ¡Me llamas otra vez así y ya verás!

—¿Qué veré?

—¡Tranquilas! —aulló alto el brujo—. ¡Basta ya, Angouléme! Vosotros todos también, veo que hay que llamar al orden. Se terminó el viajar a ciegas, hacia un espejismo. Porque resulta que hay algo allá, detrás del espejismo. Ha llegado el momento de acciones concretas. El momento de rebanar pescuezos. Porque por fin hay a quién rebanar. Aquéllos que has ta ahora no lo han entendido, que lo entiendan: tenemos por fin a un enemi go concreto al alcance de la mano. El medioelfo que quiere nuestra muerte es agente de fuerzas enemigas. Gracias a Angouléme estamos preparados, y hombre preparado vale por dos, que dice el proverbio. Tengo que coger a ese medioelfo y sacarle para quién trabaja. ¿Lo has entendido por fin, Jaskier?

—Resulta que entiendo más y mejor que tú —dijo el poeta con sereni dad—. Sin ningún atrapamiento ni sacamiento me pienso que el enigmáti co medioelfo actúa por órdenes de Dijkstra, a quien dejaste lisiado ante mis propios ojos en Thanedd, clavándole un palo en el tobillo. Dijkstra, a juzgar por lo que contó el mariscal Vissegerd, sin duda nos tiene por espías nilfgaardianos. Y después de nuestra huida del corpus de partisanos lyrios, a buen seguro la reina Meve añadió algunos puntos a la lista de nuestros crímenes...

—Te equivocas, Jaskier —se entrometió Regis en voz baja—. No es Dijkstra. Ni Vissegerd. Ni Meve.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

—Todo juicio y toda conclusión serían precipitadas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le concedió Geralt con voz gélida—. Por eso hay que investigar las cosas a pie de obra. Y extraer las conclusiones de la autopsia.

—Y yo —Jaskier no se resignó— sigo pensando que ésta es una idea idiota y arriesgada. Bien está que se nos haya advertido de la trampa, que sepamos de ella. Si lo sabemos, dejémosla entonces a un lado. Que ese elfo o medioelfo nos esté esperando lo que quiera, nosotros nos apresuraremos a irnos por nuestro camino...

—No —le interrumpió el brujo—. Basta de discursos, queridos míos. Fin de la anarquía. Ha llegado el momento de que nuestra... hansa... tenga por fin un cabecilla.

Todos, sin excluir a Angouléme, le miraron en un silencio expectante.

—Angouléme, Milva y yo —dijo— vamos a Belhaven. Cahir, Regis y Jaskier se separarán de nosotros en el valle de Sansretour e irán a Toussaint.

—No —dijo Jaskier presto, apretando con fuerza su tubo—. Por nada del mundo. Yo no puedo...

—Cállate. Esto no es una discusión. ¡Esto es una orden del caudillo de la hansa! Iréis a Toussaint, tú, Regis y Cahir. Allí nos esperaréis.

—Toussaint significa la muerte para mí —declaró el trovador sin énfa sis—. Si me reconocen en Beauclair, en el castillo, se acabó. Tengo que contaros que...

—No tienes —le interrumpió brusco el brujo—. Demasiado tarde. Po drías haberte vuelto, no quisiste. Te quedaste en la banda. Para salvar a Ciri. ¿No es verdad?

—Sí.

—Así que irás con Regis y Cahir por el valle de Sansretour. Nos espera réis en las montañas, de momento sin cruzar las fronteras de Toussaint. Pero si... si hay necesidad, tenéis que cruzar la frontera. Porque en Toussaint, al parecer, están los druidas, los de Caed Dhu, amigos de Regis. Si hay necesidad, recabaréis información de los druidas e iréis a buscar a Ciri... vosotros solos.

—¿Cómo que solos? ¿Prevés...?

—No preveo nada, considero la posibilidad. El así llamado «por si aca so». El último recurso, si lo prefieres. Puede que todo vaya bien y no tenga mos que hacernos ver por Toussaint. Pero en cualquier caso... Lo im portante es que a Toussaint no os seguirá ninguna partida de nilfgaardianos.

—Cierto, no os seguirán —introdujo Angouléme—. Raro es, pero Nilfgaard respeta las fronteras de Toussaint. Yo misma una vez me escondí allá. ¡Mas los caballeros de aquellas tierras no mejores son que los Negros! Ga lanes, corteses en el habla, mas prestos de espada y de puntapiés. Y patrullean la frontera sin descanso. Se llaman «andantes». Cabalgan solos, o de dos en dos o hasta tres. Y combaten el bandolerismo. Es decir: a nosotros. Brujo, se pudiera cambiar una cosa en los tus planes.

-¿Qué? "

—Si hemos de ir hacia Belhaven y vérnoslas con el Ruiseñor, vendréis conmigo tú y don Cahir. Y que con ellos se vaya la abuelilla.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Geralt, con un gesto, retuvo a Milva.

—Para este trabajo hacen falta mozos. ¿Qué te recueces, abuelilla? Yo lo sé, os digo. Si se llega a algo, habrá que actuar más bien con el miedo que con la mera fuerza. Y ninguno de los de la nansa de Ruiseñor se ame drentará con un trío en el que a un mozo le caen dos hembras.

—Milva vendrá con nosotros. —Geralt apretó los dedos sobre la muñe ca de la arquera, que estaba rabiosa de verdad—. Milva, no Cahir. No quie ro cabalgar con Cahir.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo Angouléme y Cahir.

—Precisamente —dijo Regis lentamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no confío en él —anunció rápido el brujo.

El silencio que cayó era desagradable, pesado, viscoso casi. Desde el bosque, al lado del cual estaba acampada una caravana de mercaderes y un grupo de otros viajeros, les alcanzaron unas voces alzadas, unos gritos y unos cantos.

—Aclárate —dijo por fin Cahir.

—Alguien nos ha traicionado —dijo seco el brujo—. Después de la con versación con el prefecto y las revelaciones de Angouléme no hay duda alguna. Y si se piensa bien, uno llega a la conclusión de que el traidor está entre nosotros. Y para adivinar quién es no hay que darle muchas vueltas.

—¿Tú, por lo que me parece —Cahir frunció el ceño—, te has permitido sugerir que ese traidor soy yo?

—No escondo —la voz del brujo era fría— que me ha asaltado tal pensa miento, es verdad. Mucho apunta en esa dirección. Mucho se aclararía así. Muchísimo.

—Geralt —dijo Jaskier—. ¿No vas un poco demasiado lejos?

—Que hable. —Cahir torció la boca—. Que hable. Que no se detenga.

—Os habréis preguntado —Geralt pasó la vista por los rostros de los compañeros— cómo se pudo llegar a ese error en la cuenta. Sabéis de qué hablo. De que somos cinco, no cuatro. Podemos pensar que simplemente alguien se equivocó: el misterioso medioelfo, el bandido Ruiseñor o Angouléme. Pero, ¿y si rechazamos la versión del error? Entonces aparece la siguiente versión: el grupo cuenta con cinco miembros, pero Ruiseñor ha de matar sólo a cuatro. Porque el quinto es un aliado de los atacantes. Alguien que les informa constantemente de los movimientos del grupo. Desde el principio, desde el momento en que después de haber comido la famosa sopa de pescado se formara el grupo. Aceptando en su composi ción a un nilfgaardiano. Un nilfgaardiano que tiene que atrapar a Ciri y llevársela al emperador Emhyr porque de ello dependen su vida y su carrera,..

—Así que no me he equivocado —dijo despacio Cahir—. Así que soy un traidor. ¿Un falso renegado y vil?

—Geralt —habló de nuevo Regis—. Perdona mi sinceridad, pero tu teo ría tiene más agujeros que un colador viejo. Tu pensamiento, ya te he dicho antes, no es muy adecuado.

—Soy un traidor —repitió Cahir, como si no hubiera oído las palabras del vampiro—. Sin embargo, por lo que he entendido, no hay prueba algu na de mi traición, no hay más que turbios indicios e imaginaciones brujeriles. Por lo que entiendo, sobre mí recae el peso de demostrar mi inocencia. Soy yo el que va a tener que demostrar que no soy un felón. ¿No es cierto?

—Sin patetismos, nilfgaardiano —ladró Geralt, poniéndose delante de Cahir y golpeándolo con la mirada—. ¡Si tuviera pruebas de tu culpa no perdería tiempo charloteando, sino que te abriría en dos como a un aren que! ¿Conoces la regla de «cui bono»? Entonces respóndeme: ¿quién, ex cepto tú, tendría siquiera el más mínimo motivo para traicionar? ¿Quién, excepto tú, ganaría algo traicionando?

Desde el campamento de la caravana de mercaderes les llegó un chas quido fuerte y agudo. Sobre el oscuro cielo estrellado estalló un roncador rojo y amarillo, unos cohetes dispararon un enjambre de abejas doradas que cayeron en una lluvia multicolor.

—No soy un felón —dijo el joven nilfgaardiano con una voz poderosa y sonora—. Por desgracia, no puedo demostrarlo. Puedo hacer otra cosa. Lo que me es propio, lo que estoy obligado a hacer cuando se me insulta y se me denigra, cuando se ensucia mi honor y se escupe sobre mi dignidad.

Su movimiento fue rápido como el rayo, pero pese a ello no hubiera sorprendido al brujo si no hubiera sido por su doloroso movimiento de rodilla, que lo complicaba todo. Así, Geralt no consiguió evitarlo y el puño envuelto en el guante de monta le golpeó en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que voló hacia atrás y cayó directamente en el fuego, alzando una nube de chispas. Se alzó, otra vez demasiado despacio por culpa del dolor de la rodilla. Cahir ya estaba junto a él. Y esta vez el brujo ni siquiera acertó a inclinarse, el puño le atizó a un lado de la cabeza, y en sus ojos brillaron fuegos artificiales más hermosos incluso que los que habían lanzado los mercaderes. Geralt lanzó una terrible maldición y se echó sobre Cahir, lo aferró por los hombres y lo derribó en tierra, se retorcieron sobre la grava, golpeando con los puños hasta que sonaron truenos.

Y todo esto se desarrollaba bajo la luz fantasmal e innatural de los  
fuegos artificiales que salpicaban el cielo.

—¡Dejadlo! —gritó Jaskier—. ¡Dejadlo ya, idiotas de mierda!

Cahir le quitó hábilmente a Geralt la tierra bajo los pies y cuando inten tó levantarse le golpeó en los dientes. Y le volvió a dar hasta que sonó como una campana. Geralt se encogió, se distendió y le dio una patada, no le acertó en sus partes bajas, le alcanzó en el muslo. Se engancharon de nuevo, se cayeron, se revolcaron, cada uno atizando al otro donde podía, cegados por los golpes y el polvo y la arena que les llenaban los ojos.

Y de pronto se separaron, se dirigieron hacia lados opuestos, cojeando  
y protegiendo la cabeza de los estallidos de los cohetes.

Milva se había quitado de los muslos un grueso cinturón de cuero, lo mantenía agarrado por la hebilla y enrollado alrededor del puño cerrado y se había acercado a los luchadores y había comenzado a darles leña, desde la oreja, con todas sus fuerzas, sin condolerse ni del cinto ni de la mano. El cinturón silbaba y con seco chasquido caía sobre manos, hombros, espal das y brazos, ya fuera de Cahir, ya de Geralt. Cuando se separaron, Milva saltó de uno a otro como un grillo, todavía azotándolos de justicia, de modo que ninguno recibiera menos ni más que el otro.

—¡Idiotas idiotos! —gritaba, atizándole en la espalda con un chasquido a Geralt—. ¡Tontos tontainas! ¡Os voy a enseñar razones, a los dos!

»¿Ya? —gritó todavía más fuerte, golpeándole a Cahir en las manos con las que se guardaba la cabeza—. ¿Ya sus ha pasado? ¿Sus habéis calmado?

—¡Ya! —gritó el brujo—. ¡Basta!

—¡Basta! —gritó a coro Cahir, que estaba hecho un ovillo—. ¡Suficiente!

—Es suficiente —dijo el vampiro—. De verdad que es suficiente, Milva.

La arquera respiró pesadamente, se limpió la frente con el puño que llevaba envuelto con el cinturón.

—Bravo —habló Angouléme—. Bravo, abuelilla.

Milva se giró sobre sus tacones y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el hombro con el cinturón. Angouléme gritó, se sentó y se puso a llorar.

—Te dije —jadeó Milva— que no me llamaras así. ¡Te lo dije!  
—¡No ha pasado nada! —Jaskier, con una voz un tanto trémula, tran quilizó a mercaderes y viajantes que habían acudido -allí desde el fuego vecino—. Sólo un malentendido entre amigos. Una peleílla de compadres.  
Ya se pasó.

El brujo se tocó con la lengua un diente que se movía, escupió sangre que le brotaba de un labio partido. Sentía cómo en la espalda y en los brazos le estaban saliendo cardenales, cómo se le inflamaba —hasta el tamaño de una coliflor, le parecía— la oreja azotada por el cinto. Junto a él, en el suelo, Cahir se removía desmañadamente, la mano puesta en la mejilla. En sus antebrazos crecían a ojos vista unas rayas rojas.

Sobre la tierra cayó una lluvia que apestaba a azufre, cenizas del último cohete.

Angouléme sollozaba con tristeza, sujetándose el hombro. Milva tiró el cinturón, tras un instante de duda corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y la acarició sin palabras.

—Propongo —habló el vampiro con una voz fría— que os deis la mano. Propongo que nunca, pero nunca jamás, volvamos a tocar este asunto.

De pronto les golpeó una susurrante racha de viento, venida de las montañas, en la que daba la sensación de que resonaban unos aullidos, gritos y voces fantasmales. Las nubes arrastradas por el cielo tomaban formas fantásticas. La hoz de la luna se volvió roja como la sangre.

El coro rabioso y el revuelo de las alas de los chotacabras les despertaron antes del alba.

Se pusieron en camino a poco de salir el sol, cuyo fuego cegador encen dió después la nieve de las cimas de las montañas. Se pusieron en marcha mucho antes de que el sol consiguiera mostrarse por detrás de las cum bres. Antes de que se viera que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes.

Cabalgaban entre bosques, y el camino conducía cada vez más alto y más alto, lo que se dejaba notar por los cambios en la vegetación. De pron to se acabaron los robles y los ojaranzos, entraron en la lobreguez de los hayedos, acolchados de hojas caídas, que olían a moho, a tela de araña y hongos. Hongos había en abundancia. El húmedo final del verano había hecho crecer a los hongos como en un verdadero otoño. La cubierta de hayas desaparecía a trechos entre los sombrerillos de los boletos, los mizcalos y las oronjas.

Los hayedos estaban silenciosos, parecía que la mayor parte de los pá jaros cantores había volado ya a sus cuarteles de invierno. Sólo los empa pados cuervos cracaban al pie de la vegetación.

Luego se acabaron las hayas, aparecieron los abetos. Olía a resina.

Cada vez con más frecuencia tropezaban con montecillos pelados y abras donde el viento les golpeaba. El río Neva espumeaba entre saltos y casca das, sus aguas —pese a las lluvias— estaban cristalinas y transparentes.

En el horizonte se elevaba la Gorgona. Cada vez más cerca.

Desde los angulosos costados de la poderosa montaña se deslizaban todo el año glaciares y nieves, a causa de lo cual la Gorgona tenía siempre el aspecto de estar cubierta por un echarpe blanco. La cumbre de la Mon taña del Diablo, como la cabeza y el cuello de una misteriosa prometida, estaba incansablemente envuelta en el velo de las nubes. A veces la Gorgona, como una bailarina, agitaba su blanca cubierta, una vista hermosa pero que traía la muerte. Desde los despeñaderos de las paredes de la montaña bajaban avalanchas que arrastraban todo en su camino hasta llegar al desgalgadero situado al pie de monte, y aún más abajo, por la pendiente, hasta el gran bosque de abetos junto al desfiladero de Theodula, junto a los valles del Neva y Sansretour, sobre los ojos negros de los lagos de las montañas.

El sol, que pese a todo había conseguido atravesar las nubes, se esfumó demasiado deprisa. Simplemente se escondió detrás de la montaña al oes te, quemándola con su resplandor dorado y púrpura.

Pernoctaron. El sol salió.

Y llegó el momento de separarse.

Se rodeó minuciosamente la cabeza con el pañuelo de seda de Milva. Se colocó el sombrero de Regis. Volvió a revisar la situación del sihill en la espalda y de ambos estiletes en las cañas de las botas.

Al lado, Cahir afilaba su larga espada nilfgaardiana. Angouléme se cru zaba la frente con una cinta de algodón, se guardaba en la caña el cuchillo de cazador que le había regalado Milva. La arquera y Regis estaban monta dos. El vampiro le había dado a Angouléme su caballo negro, él estaba sobre la mula Draakul.

Estaban listos. Sólo les quedaba por hacer una cosa.

—Venid aquí, todos.

Se acercaron.

—Cahir, hijo de Ceallach —comenzó Geralt, intentando no sonar paté tico—. Te insulté con una sospecha sin fundamento y me comporté vil mente hacia ti. Con el presente acto me disculpo, ante todos, bajando la cabeza. Me disculpo y te pido que me perdones. También a todos voso tros os pido perdón, porque fue vil el obligaros a contemplar y escuchar aquello.

«Desahogué sobre Cahir y sobre vosotros mi furia, mi rabia y mi pena. Que surgía de que yo sé quién nos traicionó. Sé quién nos traicionó y raptó a Ciri, a quien nosotros queremos salvar. Mi furia nace de que se trata de una persona que me fue antaño muy cercana.

«Dónde estamos, qué pretendemos, por dónde vamos y adonde nos diri gimos... todo resultó descubierto con ayuda de la magia escaneadora, des cubridora. No es demasiado difícil para una maestra de la magia el descubrir y observar a distancia a una persona que fuera antes bien cono cida y cercana, con la que se tuvo un largo contacto psíquico que permitie ra crear una matriz. Pero la hechicera y el hechicero de los que hablo cometieron un error. Se han desenmascarado. Se equivocaron al contar a los miembros del grupo, y este error los traicionó. Díselo, Regis.

—Geralt puede tener razón —dijo Regis con lentitud—. Como todos los vampiros, soy invisible para las sondas mágicas de visión y escaneo, o sea, a los encantamientos descubridores. Se puede seguir a un vampiro con un encantamiento analítico, de cerca, pero no es posible descubrir a distancia a un vampiro con un hechizo escaneador. Un hechizo escaneador no mos trará al vampiro. Allí donde esté el vampiro el buscador contestará que no hay nadie. Así que sólo un hechicero pudo haberse equivocado con noso tros: escaneó a cuatro donde en realidad había cinco, es decir, cuatro per sonas y un vampiro.

—Nos aprovecharemos de este error de los hechiceros —siguió de nuevo el brujo—. Yo, Cahir y Angouléme iremos a Belhaven a hablar con el medioelfo que ha contratado a asesinos contra nosotros. No le preguntaremos al elfo por orden de quién actúa, porque eso ya lo sabemos. Le preguntare mos dónde están los hechiceros a cuyas órdenes actúa. Y cuando nos en teremos de dónde es, iremos allí. Y nos vengaremos.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Hemos dejado de contar las fechas, por eso ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que ya estamos a veinticinco de septiembre. Hace dos días fue la noche del Equilibrio, el equinoccio. Sí, precisamente esa noche en la que pensáis. Veo vuestro desaliento, veo lo que tenéis en los ojos. Recibisteis la señal entonces, en aquella terrible noche cuando en el campamento vecino los mercaderes se daban ánimos con aquavit, cantos y fuegos artificiales. Seguramente recibisteis también los presentimientos menos claramente que Cahir y yo, pero os lo imagináis. Lo sospecháis. Y me temo que vues tras sospechas son ciertas.

Graznaron los cuervos que volaban sobre la abra.

—Todo apunta a que Ciri está muerta. Hace dos noches, en el equinoc cio, recibió la muerte. En algún lugar lejano, sola, entre enemigos y gente extraña.

»Y a nosotros no nos queda más que la venganza. Una venganza terrible y cruel, de la que todavía circularán leyendas dentro de cien años. Leyen das que la gente temerá escuchar cuando caiga la noche. Y a aquéllos que quisieran repetir tal crimen, les temblará la mano al pensar en nuestra venganza. ¡Daremos un ejemplo por el miedo que los atemorice! El método de don Fulko Artevelde, el sabio don Fulko que sabe cómo hay que tratar a los miserables y a los canallas. El ejemplo por el miedo que daremos le asombrará hasta a él.

»¡Así que comencemos y que el infierno nos ayude! Cahir, Angouléme, a los caballos. Vamos a ir Neva arriba, a Belhaven. Jaskier, Milva, Regis, vosotros os dirigiréis hacia Sansretour, a la frontera con Toussaint. No os perderéis, el camino os lo marca la Gorgona. Hasta la vista.

Ciri acariciaba al gato negro, el cual, con la costumbre de todos los gatos del mundo, volvió a la choza en los pantanos cuando el hambre, el frío y las incomodidades vencieron a su amor por la libertad y la golfería. Ahora estaba tendido en las rodillas de la muchacha y ponía el cuello bajo su mano con un ronroneo que evidenciaba su intenso placer.

Lo que la muchacha estaba contando no le importaba un pimiento al gato.

—Aquélla fue la única vez que soñé con Geralt —siguió Ciri—. Desde aquel momento, desde que nos separáramos en la isla de Thanedd, desde la Torre de la Gaviota, nunca lo había visto en sueños. Por ello juzgaba que no vivía. Y de pronto llegó aquel sueño, uno como hacía tiempo que no tenía, un sueño de los que Yennefer decía que son proféticos, precognitivos, que muestran o bien el pasado o bien el futuro. Fue el día anterior al equinoccio. En una ciudad cuyo nombre no recuerdo. En el sótano en el que me había encerrado Bonhart. Después de que me torturara y me obli gara a reconocer quién soy.

—¿Le reconociste quién eras? —Vysogota alzó la cabeza—. ¿Le contaste todo?

—Por mi cobardía —tragó saliva— pagué con vergüenza y desprecio por mí misma.

—Cuéntame ese sueño.

—En él vi una montaña, enorme, escarpada, angulosa como un cuchi llo de piedra. Vi a Geralt. Escuché lo que decía. Exactamente. Cada pala bra, como si estuviera allí mismo. Recuerdo que quería gritar que no era así, que no era verdad, que se había equivocado terriblemente... ¡Que ha bía equivocado todo! Que no era el equinoccio en absoluto, que incluso si había sido así que yo moría en el equinoccio, no debía decir que estaba muerta antes, cuando todavía estaba viva. Y no debía acusar a Yennefer y decir aquellas cosas de ella...

Se calló por un instante, acarició al gato, sorbió las narices.

—Pero no pude alzar la voz. No pude siquiera respirar... Como si me ahogara. Y me desperté. Lo último que había visto, que recordaba de aquel sueño, fue a tres jinetes. Geralt y otros dos, galopando por una garganta por cuyas paredes caían cascadas...

Vysogota guardaba silencio.

Si al caer la noche alguien se hubiera deslizado hasta la cabaña del hundi do tejado de bálago, si hubiera mirado a través de la rendija en los posti gos, habría visto en su interior escasamente iluminado a un viejecillo de barba blanca escuchando concentrado el relato de una muchacha de ca bellos cenicientos con la mejilla destrozada por una terrible cicatriz.

Hubiera visto a un gato negro que yacía en las rodillas de la muchacha, ronroneando perezosamente, dejándose acariciar para alegría de los rato nes que correteaban por la habitación.

Pero nadie pudo haber visto aquello. La choza del hundido tejado de bálago cubierto de musgo estaba bien escondida entre la niebla y los vapo res, entre los cañaverales impenetrables, en los cenagales de Pereplut, donde nadie se atrevía a adentrarse.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo sexto

_Sabido es que el bruxo, cuando otorga tormento, sufrimiento y muer te, recibe similísimos placeres y gustos cual el hombre piadoso no más tiene en tanto que coyunda con su legítima cónyuge, _ibidem cum eiaculatio. _De esto despréndese que y hasta en esta materia es el bruxo monstruo contrario a natura, inmoral y malévolo degenerado, nacido del fondo del más oscuro y apestoso infierno, puesto que del sufrimiento y el tormento sólo el diablo puede lograr placer._

Anónimo, _Monstrum o descripción de los bruxos_

Se salieron de la carretera principal que iba hacia el valle del Neva, cabal garon por un atajo a través de las montañas. Iban tan deprisa como les permitía el sendero, estrecho, retorcido, pegado a unas rocas de fantásti cas formas, cubiertas de una alfombra de líquenes y musgos. Cabalgaban entre despeñaderos de rocas verticales desde los que caían las cintas que bradas de cascadas y saltos de agua. Atravesaron gargantas y barrancos, a través de puentecillos que se balanceaban tendidos sobre precipicios en cuyo fondo burbujeaba la blanca espuma de unos arroyos.

La espada de granito de la Gorgona parecía alzarse justo por encima de sus cabezas. No se podía ver la punta de la Montaña del Diablo, estaba sumergida entre nubes y nieblas que encapotaban el cielo. El tiempo, como suele suceder en las montañas, empeoró en unas pocas horas. Comenzó a lloviznar, a lloviznar de forma viva y molesta.

Cuando fue acercándose el ocaso, los tres empezaron a mirar a su alre dedor con impaciencia y nerviosismo, buscando un chozo de pastor, un redil arruinado o aunque fuera una cueva. Algo que les protegiera durante la noche del agua que caía del cielo.

—Creo que ya ha dejado de llover —dijo Angouléme con esperanza en la voz—. Sólo cae agua por los agujeros en el techo del chozo. Mañana, por suerte, andaremos ya aprés Belhaven y en los arrabales siempre se puede pernotar en alguna choza o establo. —¿No vamos a entrar en la ciudad?

—Ni hablar de entrar. Unos forasteros a caballo resaltan demasiado y el Ruiseñor tiene en el pueblo un montón de informantes.

—Estábamos pensando en meternos voluntariamente en la trampa...

—No —le interrumpió—. Es un mal plan. El que estemos juntos levanta sospechas. El Ruiseñor es un rufián astuto, y de seguro que la noticia de mi captura ya se ha extendido. Si algo le quita el sosiego al Ruiseñor, también el medioelfo se enterará.

—Así que, ¿qué propones?

—Arrodearemos la ciudad por el este, desde la salida del valle de Sansretour. Allí hay unas minas. En una de esas minas tengo un compadre. Iremos a verlo. Quién sabe, si tenemos suerte, puede que esta visita nos valga la pena.

—¿Puedes hablar más claro?

—Lo diré mañana. En la mina. Para no dar mala suerte.

Cahir añadió al fuego unas hojas de abedul. Había llovido todo el día, otras maderas no ardían. Pero el abedul, aunque mojado, sólo chasqueó un poco y enseguida comenzó a arder con un poderoso fuego azulado.

—¿De dónde eres, Angouléme?

—De Cintra, brujo. Es un país junto al mar, en la desembocadura del Yaruga...

—Sé dónde está Cintra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas si tanto sabes? ¿Tanto lo precisas?

—Digamos que un poco.

Guardaron silencio. La hoguera chasqueaba.

—Mi madre —dijo por fin Angouléme, mirando al fuego— era una noble de Cintra y al parecer de alto linaje. En el blasón, el linaje éste tenía un gato de mar, te lo enseñaría, pues un medalloncito tenía con ese gato de mierda, de mi madre, mas lo perdí a los dados... Mas el tal linaje, me cagüen su perro marino, me mandó a freír gárgaras, pues al parecer mi madre se había arrejuntado con no sé qué bellaco, paréceme que mozo de cuadra, y yo era una bastarda, una cagada, vergüenza y mancha en el honor. Me entregaron a unos parientes lejanos para que me cuidaran, és tos, todo sea dicho, no tenían en el blasón ni gato ni perro ni puta alguna, pero no fueron malos conmigo. Me mandaron a la escuela, me pegaban poco... Aunque muy a menudo me recordaban quién era, una bastarda concebida en el pajar. Mi madre vino a verme igual tres o cuatro veces cuando era pequeña. Luego dejó de venir. A mí, al fin y al cabo, me impor taba una puta mierda...

—¿Y cómo es que acabaste entre los delincuentes?

—¡Preguntas como un juez de cargo! —bufó, torciendo el gesto en forma grotesca—. Entre delincuentes, ¡fuuu! ¡Desde el camino de la virtú, puf!

Regruñó un poco, se rebuscó en el seno, sacó algo que el brujo no pudo ver con claridad.

—El tuerto de Fulko —dijo pronunciando indistintamente, frotándose algo con fuerza en la encía y respirando hondo por la nariz— es, de todos modos, un tío legal. Lo que se llevó se lo llevó, pero el polvo me lo dejó. ¿Una pizca, brujo?

—No. Y preferiría que tú tampoco lo tomaras.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—¿Cahir?

—No tomo fisstech.

—Pues no me han tocado dos santurrones —agitó la cabeza—. Ahora seguro que me vais a salir con moralinas, que si los polvos te dejan ciego, sordo y calvo. Que si voy parir crios retrasados.

—Déjalo, Angouléme. Y termina de contar la historia.

La muchacha estornudó con fuerza.

—Vale, como quieras. En qué estaba yo... Ah. Estalló la guerra, sabes, con Nilfgaard, los parientes perdieron todo su patrimonio, tuvieron que dejar su casa. Tenían tres hijos propios, y yo me convertí en un peso para ellos, así que me dieron a un orfanatorio. Lo llevaban unos sacerdotes de no sé qué santuario. Un sitio alegre, resultó ser. Un lupanar común y corriente, un burdel, ni más ni menos, para los que les gustan las frutas acidas con pipas blancas, ¿entiendes? Muchachillas jóvenes. Y mucha chos también. Yo, cuando llegué, estaba ya demasiado desarrollada, creci da, no tenía aficionados...

Inesperadamente, se cubrió de rubor, que era visible incluso a la luz del fuego.

—Casi no tenía —añadió entre dientes.

—¿Cuántos años tenías entonces?

—Quince. Conocí allí una muchacha y cinco muchachos, de mi edad y un poco mayores. Y nos pusimos de acuerdo al punto. Conocíamos, por supuesto, las leyendas y los cuentos. Del Loco Dei, de Barbanegra, de los hermanos Cassini... ¡Nos tiraba el camino, la libertad, el bandolerismo! Qué es eso, nos dijimos, sólo porque nos dan aquí de comer dos veces al día tenemos que ponerle el culo a placer a unos mariconazos...

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Angouléme. Sabes que lo mucho empalaga.

La muchacha gargajeó estruendosamente, escupió al fuego.

—¡Vaya santurrones! Vale, voy al grano, que no tengo ganas de hablar. En la cocina del orfanatorio se encontraron cuchillos, bastaba afilarlos bien con una piedra y esconderlos al cinto. De las patas de una silla de roble nos salieron buenos palos. Sólo nos eran necesarios caballos y dine ro, así que esperamos a que vinieran dos depravados, clientes asiduos, unos vejestorios, puf, lo menos cuarentones. Vinieron, se sentaron, se to maron su vinillo, esperaron hasta que los sacerdotes, como era costumbre, les ataran a la mozuela elegida a un curioso mueble especial... ¡Mas aquel día no encularon a nadie, no!

—Angouléme.

—Vale, vale. En pocas palabras: degüellamos y apaleamos a ambos dos viejos depravados, a tres sacerdotes y a un paje, el único que no salió corriendo y defendió los caballos. Al dispensador del santuario, que no quería soltar la llave del cofre, le pusimos al fuego hasta que la soltó, pero le perdonamos la vida, porque era un viejo amable, siempre bueno y gene roso. Y nos echamos al monte, al camino. Nuestra suerte posterior fue muy variada, a veces bien, a veces mal, a veces nos dieron, a veces nosotros les dimos. A veces hartos, a veces hambrientos. Ja, hambrientos las más de las veces. De lo que se arrastra he comido en mi vida todo lo que se dejara, su puta madre, cazar. Y de lo que vuela hasta una cometa que me comí una vez, porque estaba pegada con harina.

Se calló, se restregó con brusquedad sus cabellos claritos como la paja.

—Ah, lo que pasó, pasó. Esto te diré: de los que huyeron conmigo del orfanatorio, no vive ya ninguno. A los dos últimos, Owen y Abel, se los cargaron hace unos días los infantes de don Fulko. Abel se entregó, como yo, mas lo rajaron igual, por mucho que había arrojado la espada. A mí no me mataron. No pienses que por bondad de corazón. Ya me estaban tiran do de espaldas y me abrían de patas, mas se allegó un oficial y no les permitió la diversión. Y luego tú me salvaste del cadalso...

Guardó silencio un instante.

—Brujo.

—Dime.

—Yo sé mostrar gratitud. Si quieres...

—¿Qué?

—Voy a ver qué tal los caballos —dijo Cahir rápido y se levantó, envol viéndose con la capa—. Daré un paseo... por los alrededores...

La muchacha estornudó, sorbió los mocos, carraspeó.

—Ni una palabra, Angouléme —se anticipó Geralt, verdaderamente en fadado, verdaderamente avergonzado, verdaderamente confundido—. ¡Ni una palabra!

Carraspeó de nuevo.

—¿De verdad que no tienes ganas de mí? ¿Ni un poquitito?

—Ya te dio Milva con el cinto, mocosa. Si no te callas ahora mismo te voy a dar yo también una buena.

—Ya no digo más.

—Buena chica.

En una pendiente poblada de pinos retorcidos y encorvados se abrían cue vas y agujeros, revestidos y tapados con tablas, ligados con pasarelas, escalerillas y andamiajes. De los agujeros surgían unas plataformas apo yadas sobre unos postes entrecruzados. Por algunas de aquellas platafor mas se afanaban unas personas que empujaban carretillas y vagonetas. El contenido de las carretillas y las vagonetas, que parecía al primer golpe de vista una sucia tierra pedregosa, era vertido desde las platafor mas a una artesa cuadrangular, o más bien a un complejo de artesas cada vez más pequeñas, divididas por tablas. A través de la artesa co rría una corriente continua y ruidosa de agua conducida desde la colina boscosa con ayuda de unos canalones de madera apoyados en unos caballetes bajos. Y de igual forma era luego despachada hacia abajo, al despeñadero.

Angouleme bajó del caballo, hizo una señal para que Geralt y Cahir desmontaran también. Dejaron a los animales junto a la valla y anduvie ron en dirección a los edificios, hundiéndose en el barro provocado por las cercanas artesas y canalones, que dejaban traspasar el agua.

—Lavan mena de yerro —dijo Angouleme, señalando la estructura—. De allí, de los pozos, sacan el mineral, lo amontonan en la artesa y echan agua que toman del río. El mineral se asienta en los lavaderos, de allí se lo recoge. Alrededor de Belhaven hay muchas minas y muchos de estos lava deros. Y el mineral se lleva al valle, a Mag Turga, allá hay hornos y fábricas puesto que allí hay más bosques y para el beneficio de los metales hace falta madera...

—Gracias por la lección —le cortó Geralt, ácido—. Ya he visto en mi vida más de una mina y sé lo que hace falta para beneficiar los metales. ¿Cuándo nos vas a revelar por fin para qué hemos venido aquí?

—Para platicar con un conocido mío. El capataz local. Venid conmigo. ¡Ja, ya lo veo! Oh, allí, al lado de la carpintería! Vamos.

—¿Es el enano?

—Sí. Se llama Golan Tordilho. Es, como he dicho...

—El capataz local. Lo has dicho. Lo que no has dicho ha sido de qué quieres hablar con él.

—Mirad vuestras botas.

Geralt y Cahir la obedecieron, su calzado estaba hundido en un barro de un extraño color rojizo.

—El medioelfo que buscamos —Angouleme se adelantó a sus pregun tas— también tenía las mismitas manchas de limo rojizo en las polainas. ¿Entendéis?

—Ahora sí. ¿Y el enano?

—No habléis con él. Yo me ocuparé de la chachara. Ha de teneros a vosotros por unos que no hablan, sino que degüellan. Poned cara de duros.

No tuvieron que poner ninguna cara especial. Algunos de los picadores que los miraban apartaban los ojos rápidamente, otros se quedaban pas mados y con la boca abierta. Aquéllos que se cruzaban en su camino se salían de él a toda prisa. Geralt se imaginó por qué. En el rostro de Cahir y en el suyo propio todavía se veían los cardenales, rasguños, cicatrices y las hinchazones resultado de su pintoresca lucha y de la paliza que les había atizado Milva. Así que tenían el aspecto de individuos que encuentran gus to en darse en los morros mutuamente y a los que tampoco hay que con vencer mucho rato para romperle la cara a un tercero.

El enano amigo de Angouleme estaba al lado de un edificio con un letrero que ponía «Carpintería» y pintaba algo en una tablilla hecha de dos listones de madera pulidos. Contempló a los que se acercaban, soltó el pincel, posó el cubo con la pintura, los miró con los ojos entornados. En su fisonomía adornada con una barba llena de manchas se pintó de pronto una expresión de profundo asombro.

—¿Angouléme?

—Buenas, Tordilho.

—¿Eres tú? —El enano abrió la barbada boca—. ¿Eres tú en verdad?

—No. No soy yo. Soy el profeta Lebioda, recién resucitadito. Haz otra pregunta, Golan. Para variar, una que sea inteligente.

—No te mofes, Clara. Yo ya no me esperaba echarte el ojo encima nun ca. Nomás hace cinco días estuvo aquí el Mulillas, chocheó que te habían cazado y clavado en un palo en Riedbrune. ¡Juró que era cierto!

—Siempre hay algún beneficio. —La muchacha se encogió de hom bros—. Si ahora el Mulillas viniera a pedirte dinero y jurara que te lo va a devolver tú ya sabrás lo que valen sus juramentos.

—Yo ya lo sabía —le repuso el enano, removiendo y encogiendo la nariz con rapidez exactamente igual que un conejo—. A él yo ni un real de vellón roto que le prestara, ni aunque se cagara aquí mesmo y se comiera la tierra. ¡Mas estás viva y salva, malegro, malegro, je! Y pudiera ser que me devolvieras lo que me debes, ¿eh?

—Pudiera, ¿quién sabe?

—¿Y quiénes están contigo, Clara?

—Unos buenos amigos.

—Ah, qué lengua... ¿Y aónde te llevan los dioses?

—Como de costumbre, por el mal camino. —Angouléme, sin importarle para nada la mirada fulminante del brujo, se metió en la nariz una pizca de fisstech, el resto se lo frotó en las encías—. ¿Una rayita, Golan?

—Por supuesto. —El enano puso el dedo, se metió el polvillo de narcó tico ofrecido en el agujero de la nariz.

—Hablando en serio —siguió la muchacha—, pienso que a Belhaven. ¿No sabrás si acaso no ande por allá el Ruiseñor con la hansa?

Golan Tordilho inclinó la cabeza.

—A ti, Clara, lo mejor te sea evitar al Ruiseñor. Enrabietao está, dicen, contigo, como al oso cuando le despiertan de la invernada.

—¡Oh, venga! Y cuando la noticia llegole de que me ensartaron en una estaca afila tirando de los tiros de dos caballos, ¿no se le cambió el cora zón? ¿No lo lamentó? ¿Lagrimillas no vertiera, no se tiró de la barba?

—Na de na. Dicen que habló así: tiene ésta, Angouléme, lo que hace tiempo se mereciera, un palo en el culo.

—Hala, malhablado. Será vulgar el gañán. El señor prefecto Fulko di ría: el fondo de la sociedad. Yo, en cambio, digo: ¡el fondo de la cloaca!

—Mejor para ti, Clara, que no digas tales cosas ante sus ojos. Y no andurrear por Belhaven, arrodear la villa y no entrar en ella. Y si has de entrar, lo mejor desfrazada.

—Eh, Golan, no le enseñes a tu padre cómo se hacen los hijos.

—Ni matrevería.

—Escucha, enano. —Angouléme apoyó la bota en un peldaño de la escalera de la carpintería—. Te haré una pregunta. No has de apresurarte a responder. Piénsalo bien primero.

—Pregunta.

—¿No te ha pasao por delante últimamente un medioelfo? ¿Forastero, no de aquí?

Golan Tordilho aspiró aire, estornudó con fuerza, se limpió la nariz con la manga.

—¿Un medioelfo, dices? ¿Qué medioelfo?

—No te hagas el tonto, Tordilho. Uno que le contrató a Ruiseñor para un trabajo. Un trabajo sucio. Para cierto brujo...

—¿Un brujo? —Golan Tordilho sonrió, alzó del suelo su tablilla—. ¡No me digas na! Nosotros, por un casual, andamos buscando a un brujo, oh, mira, pintamos tales letreros y los colgamos por los alredores. Mira: «Se necesita brujo, buena paga, y amás manutención y cobijo, pormenores en la oficina de la mina La Pequeña Babette...»¿Cómo se escribe, «pormenores» o «promenores»?

—Pon: «detalles». ¿Y para qué queréis vosotros un brujo en la mina?

—Vaya una pregunta. ¿Y pa qué, si no pa los moustros?

—¿Para cuáles?

—Pa los llamadores y barbeglaces. Se nos han llenao que no veas las galerías más bajas.

Angouléme miró a Geralt, que le confirmó con un gesto de la cabeza que sabía de qué se trataba. Y con un carraspeo le hizo señal de que era hora de volver al tema.

—Volviendo al tema. —La muchacha lo entendió al vuelo—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ese medioelfo?

—No sé na de ningún medioelfo.

—Te he dicho que lo pienses bien.

—Y tal hice. —Golan Tordilho adoptó de pronto un gesto maligno—. Y me pensé que no me merece la pena saber na de este asunto.

—¿Es decir?

—Es decir, que esto está peligroso. La comarca está peligrosa y los tiem pos están peligrosos. Bandas, nilfgaardianos, guerrilleros de Taludes Li bres... Y varios otros alementos, medioelfos. Y tos ardiendo en ganas de darte un disgusto...

—¿Es decir?

—Es decir, que tú unas perras me debes, Clara. Y en vez de devolverlas, quiés hacer otras deudas. Deudas mu serias, pos por lo que me preguntas pué ser que le levanten a uno por la testa, y no con las manos desnudas, sino con una hoz. ¿Qué gano yo de to esto? ¿Me merece la pena saber algo de ese medioelfo, eh? ¿O me llevaré arguna cosilla? Porque si no hay más que riesgo y ningún beneficio...

Geralt estaba harto. Le aburría la conversación, le molestaba el argot y las maneras usadas. Con un movimiento fulminante agarró al enano por la barba, lo agitó y empujó. Golan Tordilho se tropezó con el cubo de pintura, cayó. El brujo se acercó a él de un salto, apoyó la rodilla sobre el pecho y le puso un cuchillo ante los ojos.

—Beneficio —bramó— puede ser el de salir con vida. Habla.

Parecía que los ojos de Golan iban a salirse al instante siguiente de sus órbitas y se iban a ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

—Habla —repitió Geralt—. Habla lo que sepas. Si no, te voy a rajar la nuez de tal modo que te asfixiarás antes de desangrarte...

—Rialto... —jadeó el enano—. En la mina Rialto...

La mina Rialto se diferenciaba en muchos aspectos de la mina La Pequeña Babette, así como de otras minas y canteras que Angouléme, Geralt y Cahir habían pasado por el camino, y que se llamaban Manifiesto de Otoño, La Mena Vieja, La Mena Nueva, La Mena Julieta, Celestina, Asuntos Comu nes y Agujero de Fortuna. En todas se trabajaba mucho, en todas se saca ba de los pozos o de las excavaciones la tierra sucia y se la echaba en las artesas y se la lavaba en los lavaderos. En todas había por todos lados el característico barro rojo.

Rialto era una mina grande, excavada cerca de la cumbre de una coli na. La cumbre estaba truncada y formaba una cantera, es decir, una mina a cielo abierto. El lavadero se localizaba en una terraza excavada en la pendiente de la colina. Allí, junto a una pared vertical en la que resaltaban las aberturas de las galerías y los pozos, había artesas, lavaderos, canalo nes y demás parafernalia de la industria minera. Allí también se levantaba un asentamiento de casuchas de madera, chozas, chabolas y hutas con el tejado cubierto de corteza.

—No conozco aquí a nadie —dijo la muchacha, mientras ataba las rien das a una valla—. Mas intentaremos hablar con el capataz. Geralt, si pue des, no lo agarres tan pronto del gaznate ni lo amenaces con el bardeo. Primero platicaremos...

—No le enseñes a tu padre cómo se hacen los hijos, Angouléme.

No tuvieron tiempo de hablar. No tuvieron ni siquiera tiempo de acer carse al edificio en el que suponían se encontraba la oficina del capataz. En la placita, donde se cargaba la gandinga en los carros, se encontraron de pronto con cinco jinetes.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Angouléme—. Oh, mierda. Mira lo que nos ha traí do el gato.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Son gente de Ruiseñor. Han venido a por la mordida por la protec ción. Ya me han visto y reconocido... ¡Su puta madre! La hemos liado...

—¿Serás capaz de escaquearte? —murmuró Cahir.

—No cuento con ello.

—¿Por?

—Robé a Ruiseñor, cuando huía de la hansa. No me lo perdonarán. Mas lo intentaré... Vosotros callad. Tened los ojos bien abiertos y estad dispuestos. A todo.

Los jinetes se acercaron. En vanguardia iban dos, un tipo de largos cabellos grises vestido con una piel de lobo y un zagalón con barba, que se había dejado a todas luces para cubrir las cicatrices del acné. Fingían indiferencia pero Geralt distinguió un oculto brillo de odio en las miradas con las que contemplaban a Angouléme.

—Clara.

—Novosad. Yirrel. Hola. Bonito día. Una pena que llueva.

El de las cicatrices se bajó del caballo o, mejor dicho, saltó de la silla, pasando enérgicamente la pierna derecha por encima de la testa del caba llo. Los demás también desmontaron. El de las cicatrices le dio las riendas al zagalón de la barba, llamado Yirrel, y se acercó a ellos.

—Vaya —dijo—. Nuestra urraca parlanchína. ¿Y no resulta que vives y estás sana?

—Y doy brincos con los pies.

—¡Mocosa deslenguada! El rumor decía que dabas brincos, pero en lo alto de un palo. El rumor decía que te había agarrado el tuerto Fulko. ¡El rumor decía que habías cantado en el potro como una tórtola, que habías chotado todo lo que te preguntaban!

—El rumor decía —resopló Angouléme— que tu madre, Novosad, sólo pedía a sus clientes cuatro chavos y nadie quería dar más de dos.

El bandolero le escupió a los pies con un gesto de odio. Angouléme bufó de nuevo, exactamente igual que un caballo.

—Novosad —dijo descarada, poniéndose en jarras—. Tengo algo entre manos para el Ruiseñor.

—Curioso. Porque él también tiene algo entre manos para ti.

—Cierra el pico y escucha mientras entoavía tengo ganas de chamullar. Hace dos días, a una milla de Riedbrune, yo y estos los mis amigos nos cargamos al brujo ése por el que había el precio. ¿Entiendes?

Novosad miró significativamente a sus camaradas, luego se quitó el guante, valoró con la mirada a Geralt y Cahir.

—Tus nuevos amigos —repitió despacio—. Ja, veo por sus jetas que no son curas. ¿Dices que mataron al brujo? ¿Y cómo? ¿Con un estilete en la espalda? ¿O en sueños?

—Eso son promenores sin importancia. —Angouléme frunció el ceño como un mono—. El promenor importante es que el tal brujo se pudre bajo tierra. Escucha, Novosad. Yo no quiero importunar al Ruiseñor ni ponérmele por medio. Mas el negocio es el negocio. El medioelfo os dio un adelanto por el trabajo, de esto no hablo, es vuestro dinero, por los costes y la fatiga. Mas la otra parte, la que prometió el medioelfo para después del trabajo es, según la ley, mía.

—¿Según la ley?

—¡Así es! —Angouléme no prestó atención al tono sarcástico—. Noso tros fuimos quienes acabamos el contrato, matamos al brujo, de lo que podemos mostrar pruebas al medioelfo. Tomaré entonces lo que sea mío y me iré adonde el dios perdió el gorro. Con el Ruiseñor, como dije, no quiero competencias, porque Los Taludes son demasiado pequeños para mí y para él. Dile esto, Novosad.

—¿Sólo esto? —De nuevo un sarcasmo venenoso.

—Y mis besos —resopló Angouléme—. Puedes chuparle el culo de mi parte, per procura.

—Me se ocurrió a mí mejor idea que ésa —anunció Novosad, mirando de reojo a los compañeros—. Yo le llevaré tu culo en original al Ruiseñor, Angouléme. Yo te me entrego atadita, Angouléme, y él entonces ya hablará todo y se pondrá de acuerdo en todo contigo. Y lo regulará. Todo. La dispu ta de a quién le pertenecen los dineros del contrato con el medioelfo Schirrú. Y el pago de lo que le robaras. Y lo de que en Los Taludes no hay sitio para los dos. De este modo todo se soluciona. Al detalle.

—Hay una pega. —Angouléme bajó las manos—. ¿Y cómo quieres lle varme hasta el Ruiseñor, Novosad?

—¡Oh, así! —El bandido estiró las manos—. ¡Por el pescuezo!

Geralt, con un movimiento relampagueante, desenvainó el sihill y se lo puso a Novosad bajo la nariz.

—No te lo recomiendo.

Novosad retrocedió, echó mano a la espada. Con un siseo, Yirrel sacó un sable curvo de una vaina que llevaba a la espalda. Los otros siguieron su ejemplo.

—No te lo recomiendo —repitió el brujo.

Novosad maldijo. Miró a sus compañeros. No era muy ducho en aritmé tica, pero le salió que cinco es bastante más que tres.

—¡Atacad! —gritó, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Geralt—. ¡Matad!

El brujo evitó el golpe con una media vuelta y lo rajó del revés en la sien. Antes de que cayera Novosad, Angouléme se inclinó en un pequeño impul so, un cuchillo brilló en el aire. Yirrel, que estaba atacando, se detuvo: bajo su barbilla sobresalía un mango de hueso. El bandolero dejó caer el sable, agarró el cuchillo en el cuello con las dos manos, borboteando sangre, y Angouléme, con un impulso, le golpeó en el pecho y lo echó al suelo. Entre tanto Geralt había degollado a un segundo bandido. Cahir rajó a otro más. Bajo el poderoso golpe de la espada nilfgaardiana algo en forma de un pedazo de sandía cayó del cráneo del bandolero. El último esbirro desertó, saltó sobre el caballo. Cahir bajó la espada, la agarró por la hoja y la lanzó como una jabalina, acertando al ladrón exactamente entre los omoplatos. El caballo relinchó y agitó la cabeza, se echó para atrás, pateó, arrastrando por el barrizal rojizo el cadáver que llevaba la mano enganchada en las riendas.

Todo aquello no duró más que cinco latidos del corazón.

—¡Paisanooos! —gritó alguien por entre los edificios—. ¡Paisanooos! ¡Ayudaaa! ¡Asesinos, asesinos, que matan a alguien!

—¡Al ejército! ¡Llamad al ejército! —gritó un segundo minero, mientras espantaba a los niños que, siguiendo la costumbre ancestral de todos los niños del mundo, habían aparecido de no se sabía dónde para mirarlo todo y enredarse en los pies de los mayores.

—¡Que alguien corra a por el ejército!

Angouléme recobró su cuchillo, lo limpió y lo introdujo en la caña.

—¡Venga, que corran! —gritó, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Es que voso tros, picadores, estáis ciegos o qué? ¡Ha sido en defensa propia! ¡Nos asal taron estos truhanes! ¿Y es que no los conocéis? ¿Es que no sus hicieron poco mal? ¿No os sacaron sus buenas mordidas?

Estornudó con fuerza. Luego le arrancó a Novosad, que todavía tembla ba, la bolsa que llevaba al cinto, se arrodilló junto a Yirrel.

—Angouléme.

—¿Qué?

—Déjalo.

—¿Y por qué? ¡Esto es el botín! ¿Te sobra el dinero?

—Angouléme...

—Eh, vosotros —se oyó de pronto una voz sonora—. Venid acá, si os place.

En las puertas abiertas de una barraca que hacía las veces de almacén de herramientas estaban de pie tres hombres. Dos eran esbirros, con el pelo muy corto, de frentes bajas y seguramente bajo ingenio. El tercero —el que les había gritado— era extraordinariamente alto, de cabellos negros, un hombre apuesto.

—Sin quererlo escuché la conversación que precedió al incidente —dijo el hombre—. No estaba muy por la labor de creer en la muerte del brujo, pensaba que se trataba de fanfarronadas. Ahora ya no lo creo. Venid aquí, a la barraca.

Angouléme respiró sonoramente. Miró al brujo y asintió con la cabeza en un ademán apenas perceptible.

El hombre era un medioelfo.

El medioelfo Schirrú era alto, tenía más de seis pies de estatura. Llevaba los largos cabellos negros atados sobre el cuello, formando una cola de caballo que le caía sobre las espaldas. Su sangre mezclada se revelaba en sus ojos, grandes, de forma de almendra, azules y amarillos, como de gato.

—Así que vosotros habéis matado al brujo —repitió, con una sonrisa fea—. Adelantándoos a Homer Straggen, llamado Ruiseñor. Interesante, interesante. En una palabra, que tengo que pagaros cincuenta florines. La segunda parte. Así que Straggen se ganó la otra media centena por no hacer nada. Porque no creo que penséis que os la va a devolver.

—Cómo me las arregle con el Ruiseñor, eso ya es asunto mío —dijo Angouléme, sentada sobre un baúl y balanceando las piernas—. Y el con trato relativo al brujo era un contrato por obra. Y nosotros realizamos esa obra. Nosotros, no el Ruiseñor. El brujo está bajo tierra. Sus compañeros, los tres, bajo tierra. Así que resulta que el contrato ha sido cumplido.

—Eso al menos es lo que decís. ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?

Angouléme no dejó de balancear las piernas.

—Cuando sea vieja —declaró, con su acostumbrado tono de descaro— escribiré la historia de mis andanzas. Describiré en ella cómo sucediera esto y aquesto. Hasta entonces vais a tener que aguantaros, señor Schirrú.

—Hasta tal punto os avergonzáis —advirtió el mestizo con voz fría—. Tan despreciable y traicionero cometisteis el acto.

—¿Os molesta? —intervino Geralt.

Schirrú le miró atentamente.

—No —respondió al cabo—. El brujo Geralt de Rivia no se merecía me jor suerte. Era un inocente y un tonto. Si hubiera tenido una muerte me jor, más honrada, más honorable, se hubiera convertido en una leyenda. Y él no se merecía ser una leyenda.

—La muerte es siempre la misma.

—No siempre. —El medioelfo meneó la cabeza, mientras intentaba mi rar a los ojos de Geralt, escondidos por la sombra de la capucha—. Os aseguro que no siempre. Imagino que tú le diste el golpe mortal.

Geralt no respondió. Sentía unas ganas terribles de agarrar al mestizo por su cola de caballo, tirarlo al suelo y sacar de él todo lo que sabía, rompiéndole uno tras otro los dientes con el pomo de la espada. Se contu vo. La razón le decía que la mistificación de Angouléme podría dar mejores resultados.

—Como queráis —dijo Schirrú, sin esperar respuesta—. No voy a insis tir en que narréis los acontecimientos. Está claro que no tenéis mucho que contar, está claro que no hay mucho de lo que alabarse. Eso si, por su puesto, vuestro silencio no proviene de algo completamente distinto... Por ejemplo, de que no haya pasado absolutamente nada. ¿Tenéis alguna prueba de la verdad de vuestras palabras?

—Le cortamos al brujo, después de muerto, la mano derecha —respon dió descaradamente Angouléme—. Pero luego nos la quitó un mapache y se la comió.

—Así que sólo tenemos esto. —Geralt se desató lentamente la camisa y sacó el medallón con la cabeza de lobo—. El brujo lo llevaba al cuello.

—Dame.

Geralt no vaciló mucho. El medioelfo sopesó el medallón en la mano.

—Ahora lo creo —dijo lentamente—. El bibelot emana una magia pode rosa. Algo así sólo podía tenerlo un brujo.

—Y un brujo no se lo dejaría quitar —terminó Angouléme— si todavía respirara. Es decir, ésta es una prueba concluyente. Así que, señor mío, versus colocando las perras en la mesa.

Schirrú guardó delicadamente el medallón, se sacó del seno un pliego de papeles, los colocó sobre la mesa y los enderezó con la mano.

—Venid acá, por favor.

Angouléme saltó del baúl, se acercó, haciendo monerías y retorciendo las caderas. Se inclinó sobre la mesa. Y Schirrú, como un rayo, la agarró por los cabellos, la echó sobre la mesa y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta. A la muchacha no le dio tiempo ni a gritar.

Geralt y Cahir ya tenían las espadas en la mano. Demasiado tarde. Los ayudantes del elfo, los esbirros de estrechas frentes, aferraban unos gan chos de hierro. Pero no se atrevieron a acercarse.

—Tirad las espadas al suelo —gritó Schirrú—. Ambos, espadas al sue lo. De otro modo le amplío la sonrisa a esta puta.

—No le hagáis caso... —comenzó Angouléme, y terminó con un grito, porque el medioelfo retorció el puño con el que le agarraba los cabellos y apretó el puñal contra la piel, unas brillantes líneas rojas comenzaron a correr por el cuello de la muchacha.

—¡Tirad la espada al suelo! ¡Yo no bromeo!

—¿Y no podemos llegar a un acuerdo? —Geralt, sin hacer caso de la rabia que bullía dentro de él, se decidió a ganar tiempo—. ¿Como gente civilizada?

El medioelfo sonrió venenosamente.

—¿Un acuerdo? ¿Contigo, brujo? A mí me enviaron para acabar conti go, no para hablar. Sí, sí, imitante. Tu fingías, jugabas a los títeres y yo ya te había reconocido desde el principio, desde que te eché el primer vistazo. Me habías sido descrito con todo detalle. ¿No te imaginas quién te describió tan detalladamente? ¿Quién me dio detalladas explicacio nes de dónde y en qué compañía te encontraría? Oh, seguro que te lo imaginas.

—Deja a la muchacha.

—Pero yo no sólo te conozco por las descripciones —continuó Schirrú, sin pensar en absoluto en soltar a la muchacha—. Yo ya te había visto. Yo incluso hasta te seguí una vez. En Temería. En julio. Fui contigo hasta la ciudad de Dorian. Hasta el bufete de los abogados Codringher y Fenn. ¿Comprendes?

Geralt volvió la espada de tal modo que la hoja se reflejó en los ojos del medioelfo.

—Siento curiosidad —dijo con voz gélida— por saber cómo planeas li brarte de esta situación tan embarazosa, Schirrú. Yo veo dos salidas. Pri mera: sueltas inmediatamente a la muchacha. Segundo: matas a la mu chacha... Y un segundo después tu sangre coloreará hermosamente las paredes y el techo.

—Vuestras armas —Schirrú tiró del cabello a Angouléme con brutali dad— han de encontrarse en el suelo antes de que cuente tres. Luego comenzaré a cortar a la puta.

—Veremos cuánto te va a dar tiempo a cortar. Yo pienso que no mucho.

—¡Uno!

—¡Dos! —comenzó Geralt su propia cuenta, agitando el sihill en un silbante molinete.

Un ruido de cascos, relinchos y bufidos de caballos, unos gritos huma nos les llegaron desde el exterior.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se rió Schirrú—. Estaba esperando esto. ¡Ya no esta mos en tablas, esto es un jaque mate! Han venido mis amigos.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Cahir, mirando por la ventana—. Veo uniformes de la caballería ligera imperial.

—Así que es jaque mate, pero para ti —dijo Geralt—. Has perdido, Schirrú. Suelta a la muchacha.

—Seguro.

Las puertas de la barraca cedieron ante unos puntapiés, unas cuantas personas entraron, la mayoría iban vestidas de negro y con el mismo uni forme. Los dirigía uno con barbas, de cabellos rubios, y con una señal de un oso de plata en el hombro.

—¿Que aen suecc's? —preguntó amenazador—. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es el responsable de este alboroto? ¿De estos cuerpos en el patio? ¡Hablad al punto!

—Señor jefe...

—¡Glaeddyvan vort! ¡Tirad la espada!

Obedecieron. Porque les estaban apuntando con ballestas y arbaletes. Angouléme, a quien Schirrú había soltado, intentó levantarse de la mesa, pero de pronto se encontró en el abrazo de un rufián rechoncho, vestido de colores, con unos ojos saltones como una rana. Ella quiso gritar, pero el rufián le apretó sobre la boca una mano enguantada.

—Evitemos el uso de la violencia —propuso Geralt con voz fría al jefe que llevaba el oso en el hombro—. No somos delincuentes.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Actuamos con conocimiento y beneplácito de don Fulko Artevelde, prefecto de Riedbrune.

—Lo que tú digas —repitió el Oso, haciendo una señal para que alzaran y recogieran las espadas de Geralt y Cahir—. Con conocimiento y beneplá cito. De don Fulko Artevelde. El importante señor Artevelde. ¿Habéis oído, muchachos?

Su gente, los negros y los coloreados, risotearon a coro.

Angouléme se revolvió en el abrazo del ojos de rana, intentando gritar en vano. No era necesario. Geralt ya lo sabía. Antes de que el sonriente Schirrú comenzara a apretar las manos que se le tendían. Antes de que cuatro negros nilfgaardianos agarraran a Cahir y otros tres le dirigieran las ballestas directamente al rostro.

El ojos de rana empujó a Angouléme hacia sus camaradas. La mucha cha colgó en su abrazo como una muñeca de trapo. Ni siquiera intentaba ofrecer resistencia.

El Oso se acercó lentamente a Geralt y de pronto le golpeó en la ingle con un puño embutido en un guante de armadura. Geralt se dobló, pero no cayó. Una rabia fría le mantuvo en pie.

—Puede que te alegre la noticia —le dijo el Oso— de que no sois los primeros idiotas que el tuerto Fulko ha utilizado para sus propios objeti vos. Los rentables negocios que yo llevo a cabo aquí junto con el señor Straggen, por algunos llamado Ruiseñor, son para él como una piedra en el zapato. A Fulko se le llevaron los diablos cuando, en lo que concierne a estos negocios, tomé a Homer Straggen al servicio de su emperador y lo nombré jefe de una compañía de voluntarios para proteger la minería. Así que, como no puede vengarse oficialmente, contrata a picaros diversos.

—Y a brujos —intervino Schirrú, quien sonreía venenosamente.

—En el exterior —dijo en voz alta el Oso— hay cinco cadáveres empa pándose con la lluvia. ¡Habéis asesinado a personas que estaban al servi cio del emperador! ¡Habéis estorbado el trabajo en la mina! No hay ningu na duda: sois espías, saboteadores y terroristas. En estas tierras rige la ley marcial. Por la presente y en vía sumaria, os condeno a muerte.

El ojos de rana se carcajeó. Se acercó a Angouléme, a quien sujetaban los bandidos, la agarró con un rápido movimiento por un pecho y apretó con fuerza.

—Eh, ¿y qué, Clara? —gritó, y resultó que tenía la voz todavía más de rana que los ojos. El sobrenombre del bandido, si era él mismo el que se lo había dado, denotaba sentido del humor. Y si se trataba de un mote para camuflarse, entonces había acertado extraordinariamente.

—¡Así que nos encontramos de nuevo! —gritó otra vez el batracio Ruise ñor, pellizcando a Angouléme en el pecho—. ¿Te alegras?

La muchacha gimió dolorosamente.

—¿Y dónde tienes, puta, las perlas y las piedras que me robaste?

—¡Las tomó en depósito el tuerto Fulko! —gritó Angouléme, intentando sin éxito aparentar que no tenía miedo—. ¡Preséntate a él para recogerlas!

El Ruiseñor gritó y desencajó los ojos, ahora tenía el aspecto de una verdadera rana, daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de ponerse a cazar moscas con la lengua. Apretó a Angouléme todavía con más fuerza, ella se agitó y gimió todavía más dolorosamente. Por detrás de la roja nie bla de rabia que cubrió los ojos de Geralt, la muchacha otra vez comenzó a parecerse a Ciri.

—Lleváoslos —ordenó el Oso con impaciencia—. Al patio con ellos.

—Es un brujo —dijo inseguro uno de los bandidos de la compañía ruiseñora de protección de la minería—. ¡Un meigo! ¿Cómo lo vamos a coger con las manos desnudas? Lo mesmo nos echa algún hechizo o algo así...

—No tengáis miedo. —Schirrú, sonriente, se palmeó los alrededores del bolsillo—. Sin su amuleto brujeril no puede hechizar y su amuleto lo tengo yo. Cogedlo sin miedo.

En el exterior esperaban más nilfgaardianos armados vestidos con capas negras y más miembros de la coloreada hansa del Ruiseñor. Se había reu nido también un grupo de mineros. Alrededor revoloteaban los ubicuos niños y perros.

Ruiseñor perdió de pronto el dominio de sí mismo. Exactamente igual que si lo hubiera poseído el diablo. Croando de rabia agredió a Angouléme con los puños, y cuando cayó la pateó varias veces. Geralt se arrancó de la sujeción de los bandidos, por lo que recibió un golpe en la nuca con algo duro.

—¡Decían —croó Ruiseñor, mientras saltaba sobre Angouléme como un sapo loco— que te habían clavado en un palo por el culo, allá en Riedbrune, mala pécora! ¡Escrito te estaba el palo! ¡Y en el palo vas a reventar! ¡Eh, muchachos, buscadme por aquí alguna estaquilla y sacádmela punta! ¡Presto!

—Señor Straggen. —El Oso frunció el ceño—. No veo motivo para entre tenernos con una ejecución tan bestial y que precisa de tanto tiempo. Hay que colgar sin más a los prisioneros...

Se calló ante la mirada de furia de los ojos de rana.

—Estaos calladito, capitán —croó el bandido—. Demasiado os pago para que me vengáis haciendo propuestas innecesarias. Yo le juré a Angouléme una mala muerte y ahora voy a jugar un poquillo con ella. Si queréis, colgad a esos dos. A mi ni me van ni me vienen.

—Pero a mí sí —intervino Schirrú—. Ambos me son necesarios. Sobre todo el brujo. Especialmente él. Y dado que el empalamiento de la mucha cha va a tardar un poco, yo también voy a aprovechar ese tiempo.

Se acercó, clavó en Geralt sus ojos de gato.

—Has de saber, imitante —dijo—, que yo fui quien acabó con tu amigo Codringher en Dorian. Lo hice por orden de mi señor, el maestro Vilgefortz, al que sirvo desde hace años. Pero lo hice con verdadero placer.

»Ese viejo canalla de Codringher —siguió el medioelfo sin esperar a la reacción— tuvo la desvergüenza de meter la nariz en los asuntos del maes tro Vilgefortz. Lo destripé con mi cuchillo. Y a ese asqueroso monstruo de Fenn lo quemé vivo entre sus papeles. Podría simplemente haberlo acuchi llado, pero sacrifiqué un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo para escuchar cómo aullaba y gruñía. Y aullaba y gruñía, te digo, como un cerdo en la matanza. Nada humano había en aquellos aullidos, absolutamente nada.

«¿Sabes por qué te hablo de todo esto? Porque también a ti podría sim plemente acuchillarte o mandar acuchillarte. Pero sacrificaré un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo. Voy a escuchar cómo aullas. ¿Dijiste que la muerte es siempre la misma? Ahora verás que no todas. Muchachos, calentadme alquitrán en unas graseras. Y traedme unas cadenas.

Algo se deshizo con un estruendo en el carbón de la barraca y explotó al instante con fuego y un estruendo estremecedor.

Otro recipiente con aceite de roca —Geralt lo reconoció por el olor— acertó directamente en la grasera, un tercero estalló junto al que sujetaba los caballos. Hubo un estruendo, borbotearon las llamas, los caballos se volvieron locos. Hubo un tumulto, del tumulto emergió un perro ardiendo y aullando. Uno de los bandidos del Ruiseñor extendió de pronto los brazos y cayó sobre el fango con una flecha en la espalda.

—¡Vivan Los Taludes libres!

En la cima de la colina, detrás de los andamiajes y los soportes, se entreveían unas siluetas con capotes grises y gorros de piel. Sobre las per sonas, los caballos y las barracas de la mina seguían cayendo más proyec tiles incendiarios, especie de susurros que arrastraban consigo unas trenzas de fuego y humo. Dos cayeron sobre el taller, el suelo lleno de virutas y serrines.

—¡Vivan Los Taludes libres! ¡Muerte al ocupante nilfgaardiano!

Silbaban las trayectorias de las flechas y las saetas.

Rodó bajo el caballo uno de los negros nilfgaardianos, se derrumbó con la garganta atravesada uno de los bandidos ruiseñores, cayó con una sae ta en la nuca uno de los esbirros de pelo corto. El Oso cayó lanzando un macabro gemido. La flecha le había atravesado el pecho, bajo el esternón, más abajo del emblema. Eran aquéllas —aunque nadie podía saberlo— saetas robadas a un transporte militar, el modelo estándar del ejército imperial, con unas pequeñas modificaciones. La amplia punta dos hojas había sido aserrada en algunos lugares para lograr un efecto de expansión.

La punta se expansionaba maravillosamente en las entrañas del Oso.

—¡Abajo con el tirano Emhyr! ¡Los Taludes libres!

Ruiseñor gritó, se echó mano a un brazo al que le había rozado una flecha.

Uno de los niños cayó sobre el barro haciéndose una bola, estaba atra vesado de parte a parte por la flecha de uno de los luchadores por la liber tad con mala puntería. Cayó uno de los que sujetaban a Geralt. Se de rrumbó uno de los que sujetaban a Angouléme. La muchacha se libró del otro, sacó como un rayo el cuchillo de la caña de la bota, cortó con un amplio ímpetu. Con la pasión del momento falló la garganta de Ruiseñor, pero le destrozó maravillosamente la mejilla, casi hasta los propios dien tes. El Ruiseñor croó si cabe todavía peor que de costumbre y sus ojos se desencajaron todavía más. Cayó de rodillas, la sangre brotando por entre las manos con las que se aferraba el rostro. Angouléme aulló reprobatoria y se acercó para terminar su obra. Pero no lo consiguió, pues entre ella y Ruiseñor explotó otra bomba, borboteando de fuego y ondas de humo apestoso.

A su alrededor ya crepitaba el fuego y reinaba un pandemonium ígneo. Los caballos se habían desbocado, relinchaban y coceaban. Los bandidos y los nilfgaardianos gritaban. Los mineros corrían en pánico, unos huían, otros intentaban apagar los edificios que estaban ardiendo.

Geralt había conseguido ya alzar el sihill que había dejado caer el Oso. A una alta mujer con una cota de malla que intentaba golpear a Angouléme con una maza la cortó rápido en la frente. A un negro nilfgaardiano que se le acercaba con un regatón en la mano le rajó el muslo. Al siguiente, que simplemente se le cruzó, le cortó la garganta.

Junto a él, un caballo enloquecido, quemado, corriendo a ciegas, de rrumbó y pateó a otro niño.

—¡Coge los caballos! ¡Coge los caballos! —Cahir apareció junto a él, le señaló los dos alazanes con unos golpes enérgicos de la espada. Geralt no oía, no veía. Desventró a otro nilfgaardiano, estaba buscando a Schirrú.

Angouléme, de rodillas, a una distancia de tres pasos, disparó con una ballesta que tenía alzada, metiéndole un virote en el bajo vientre a uno de los bandidos de la compañía de protección de la minería, que la estaba atacando en aquel momento. Luego se levantó y agarró las riendas de un caballo que pasó trotando al lado.

—¡Coge alguno, Geralt! —gritó Cahir—. ¡Y a correr!

El brujo se cargó a otro nilfgaardiano con un golpe desde arriba, desde el esternón hasta la cadera. Con un brusco movimiento de la cabeza se limpió de sangre las cejas y las pestañas. ¡Schirrú! ¿Dónde estás, canalla?

Un golpe. Un grito. Gotas calientes en el rostro.

—¡Piedad! —se lamentó un muchacho vestido de uniforme negro que estaba arrodillado en el barro. El brujo vaciló.

—¡Vuelve en ti! —gritó Cahir, agarrándolo por los hombros y agitándole con fuerza—. ¡Vuelve en ti! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco!

Angouléme volvió al galope, tirando de las riendas de otro caballo. La perseguían dos jinetes. Uno cayó bajo las flechas de un luchador por la libertad de Los Taludes. Al otro lo barrió de la silla la espada de Cahir.

Geralt saltó al caballo. Y entonces, a la luz de los incendios, vio a Schirrú, reuniendo a gritos a los despavoridos nilfgaardianos. Junto al medioelfo croaba y gritaba maldiciones Ruiseñor, que con su jeta ensangrentada tenía el aspecto de un verdadero troll antropófago.

Geralt bramó con rabia, dio la vuelta al caballo, hizo un molinete con la espada.

Junto a él, Cahir gritó y maldijo, se tambaleó en la silla, sangre prove niente de la frente le anegó al instante los ojos y el rostro.

—¡Geralt! ¡Ayuda!

Schirrú reunió a su alrededor a un grupo, aulló, ordenó disparar con las ballestas. Geralt dio palmadas con la hoja en las ancas del caballo, listo para un ataque suicida. Schirrú debía morir. El resto no tenía importan cia. No contaba. Cahir no contaba. Angouléme no contaba...

—¡Geralt! —gritó Angouléme—. ¡Ayuda a Cahir!

Volvió en sí. Y se avergonzó.

Lo detuvo, lo apoyó. Cahir se limpió los ojos con la manga, y la sangre le volvió a anegar de inmediato.

—No es nada, unos arañazos... —La voz le temblaba—. Al caballo, bru jo... Al galope, detrás de Angouléme... ¡Al galope!

Desde los pies de la loma les llegó un enorme grito, desde allí se acerca ba corriendo una muchedumbre armada de picos, palancas y hachas. En ayuda de sus compañeros y compadres de la mina Rialto acudían los mi neros de las minas vecinas, del Agujero de Fortuna o de Asuntos Comu nes. O de alguna otra. ¿Quién podía saberlo?

Geralt golpeó al caballo con los talones. Se lanzaron a galopar, en un loco _ventre á terre._

Corrieron a toda velocidad sin mirar a su alrededor, pegados a los cuellos de los caballos. El mejor caballo le tocó a Angouléme, un pequeño pero fogoso alazán bandoleril. El caballo de Geralt, un bayo con arreos nilf gaardianos, ya había comenzado a roncar y a resollar, tenía problemas para mantener la cabeza alta. El caballo de Cahir, también militar, era más fuerte y resistente, pero a cambio el jinete tenía problemas, se colum piaba en la silla, apretaba maquinalmente los muslos y arrojaba un fuerte flujo de sangre sobre las crines y el cuello de su montura.

Pero el galope continuaba.

Angouléme, que se había situado en cabeza, les estaba esperando en una curva, en un lugar en el que el camino se dirigía hacia abajo, retor ciéndose entre las rocas.

—Los perseguidores... —jadeó, limpiándose la porquería del rostro—. Nos van a perseguir, no nos lo perdonarán... Los mineros vieron por dónde nos fuimos. No debiéramos quedarnos en el camino... Tenemos que entrar en el bosque, en los despoblados... Perderlos...

—No —protestó el brujo, mientras escuchaba con preocupación los so nidos que escapaban de los pulmones del caballo—. Tenemos que ir por el camino. Por la ruta más fácil y corta hasta Sansretour...

—¿Por qué?

—No hay ahora tiempo para hablar. ¡En marcha! Sacad de los caballos lo que se pueda...

Cabalgaron. El bayo del brujo resollaba.

El bayo no estaba en condiciones de seguir. Apenas podía caminar sobre unas patas rígidas como estacas, se iba mucho para los lados, exhalaba aire con un relincho ronco. Por fin cayó de lado, pateó entumecido, miró a su jinete y en sus martirizados ojos había un reproche.

El caballo de Cahir estaba en mejor estado, pero a cambio su jinete estaba peor. Cayó simplemente de la silla, se alzó, pero sólo a cuatro patas, vomitó violentamente aunque no tenía mucho que vomitar.

Cuando Geralt y Angouléme intentaron tocar su cabeza ensangrenta da, gritó.

—Maldita sea —dijo la muchacha—. Vaya un corte de pelo que me le han hecho.

La piel sobre la frente y la sien del joven nilfgaardiano, junto con los cabellos, estaba separada en una longitud bastante significativa del hueso del cráneo. Si no hubiera sido porque la sangre ya había coagulado, la lonja desprendida habría caído hasta la oreja. Tenía un aspecto macabro.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—Le lanzaron un hacha derechito a la testa. Para que fuera más gracio so, no fueron ni los negros ni los de Ruiseñor, sino uno de los picadores de la mina.

—Ahora no importa quién la lanzara. —El brujo vendó la cabeza de Cahir con un pedazo de la manga de la camisa—. Lo importante y afortu nado es que el hachero era bien malo, sólo le escalpó, y podía haberle destrozado el cráneo. Pero el hueso del cráneo también sufrió bastante. Y hasta el cerebro lo ha sentido. No se mantendrá en la silla, ni siquiera si el caballo consiguiera soportar su peso.

—¿Y qué habremos de hacer entonces? Tu caballo la palmó, el suyo casi, y el mío hasta gotea de sudor... Y nos persiguen. No podemos quedar nos aquí...

—Tenemos que quedarnos. Él y yo. Y el caballo de Cahir. Tú sigue ade lante. Deprisa. Tu caballo es fuerte, aguantará el galope. E incluso si tu vieras que derrengarlo... Angouléme, en algún lugar del valle de Sansretour nos están esperando Regís, Milva y Jaskier. No saben nada y pueden caer en las garras de Schirrú. Tienes que encontrarles y avisarles y luego los cuatro tenéis que ir lo más deprisa que os lleven los caballos hasta Toussaint. Allí no os perseguirán. Espero.

—¿Y tú y Cahir? —Angouléme se mordió los labios—. ¿Qué será de vosotros? Ruiseñor no es tonto, cuando vea un caballo medio reventao buscará cada escondrijo de los alrededores. ¡Y tú con Cahir no irás lejos!

—Schirrú, que es el que nos persigue, irá detrás de ti.

—¿Piensas?

—Estoy seguro. Cabalga.

—¿Qué dirá la abuelilla cuando aparezca sin vosotros?

—Se lo explicarás. No a Milva, sino a Regis. Regís sabrá lo que hay que hacer. Y nosotros... Cuando la cabellera de Cahir se pegue un poco más fuerte al cráneo, iremos a Toussaint. Allí os encontraremos de alguna mane ra. Venga, no pierdas tiempo, muchacha. Al caballo y en marcha. No dejes que se acerquen los que te persiguen. No permitas que te tengan a ojo.

—¡No enseñes a tu padre cómo se hacen los hijos! ¡Cuidaos! ¡Hasta la vista!

—Hasta la vista, Angouléme.

No se alejó demasiado del camino. No pudo negarse a echarles un vistazo a los perseguidores. Y en realidad no temía que aquéllos hicieran algo: sabía que no perderían tiempo, que irían detrás de Angouléme.

No se equivocó.

Los jinetes, que aparecieron por el paso poco menos de cuarto de hora después, se detuvieron, es verdad, al ver al caballo tendido, gritaron un poco, discutieron, patearon los matojos que había al lado de la ruta, pero casi de inmediato renovaron la persecución por el camino, indudablemen te consideraron que de los tres fugitivos dos iban ahora en un solo caballo y se les iba a poder atrapar pronto si no se perdía tiempo. Geralt vio que algunos de los caballos de los perseguidores tampoco estaban en un esta do especialmente bueno.

Entre los perseguidores no había demasiadas capas negras de la caba llería ligera nilfgaardiana, dominaban los multicolores bandoleros de Rui señor. Geralt no pudo distinguir si el propio Ruiseñor tomaba parte en la persecución o si se había quedado curando la cara desfigurada.

Cuando el tableteo de los perseguidores se fue debilitando, Geralt se levan tó de su escondrijo entre las cañas, alzó y sujetó a Cahir, que jadeaba y gemía.

—El caballo está demasiado débil para llevarte. ¿Vas a poder andar?

El nilfgaardiano emitió un sonido que podría haber sido tanto una afir mación como una negación. U otra cosa. Pero colocó los pies, y precisa mente de esto se trataba.

Entraron en el barranco hacia la corriente. Cahir superó los últimos pies de las resbaladizas rocas en un deslizarse no del todo voluntario. Se arrastró hasta el arroyo, bebió, se echó abundante agua helada sobre el vendaje de la cabeza. El brujo no le apresuró, él mismo respiró intensa mente, recolectando fuerzas.

Anduvo corriente arriba, sujetando a Cahir y, al mismo tiempo, tirando del caballo, chapoteando en el agua, tropezándose con los cantos rodados y los troncos desmochados. Cahir, al cabo de un tiempo, se negó a colabo rar, no ponía ya los pies en forma adecuada, dejó de moverlos en absoluto; el brujo, simplemente, lo arrastró. No se podía seguir avanzando así, sobre todo porque el cauce del arroyo estaba obstaculizado por quebrados y por saltos de agua. Geralt jadeó, se echó al herido a la espalda. El ir tirando del caballo tampoco se lo hacía más fácil. Cuando por fin salieron del barran co, el brujo simplemente se derrumbó sobre la pendiente mojada y yació allí, jadeando, completamente exhausto, junto a Cahir, que no paraba de quejarse. Yació allí largo rato. Otra vez le comenzó a pulsar la rodilla con un dolor rabioso.

Por fin Cahir dio señales de vida, y poco después —sorpresa— se incor poró, maldiciendo y agarrándose la cabeza. Se pusieron en marcha. Cahir anduvo bien al principio. Luego redujo el paso. Luego cayó.

Geralt se lo echó a la espalda y se arrastró, gimiendo, resbalándose en las piedras. La rodilla le ardía de dolor, avispas negras y ardientes le cruza ban por los ojos.

—Hace sólo un mes... —gimió a su espalda Cahir—... quién hubiera pensado que me ibas a cargar a los lomos...

—Calla, nilfgaardiano... Cuando hablas, te haces más pesado...

Cuando por fin llegaron a las rocas y a las paredes de roca, ya era casi de noche. El brujo ni siquiera buscó una cueva, ni la encontró. Cayó sin fuerzas junto al primer agujero que hallaron.

En el yacente de la cueva se amontonaban cráneos humanos, costillas, pelvis y otros huesos. Pero, lo que era más importante, también había allí ramas secas.

Cahir tenía fiebre, tiritaba, se agitaba en sueños. Había soportado va liente y conscientemente el que le cosiera la lonja de piel al cráneo con ayuda de hilo y una aguja torcida. La crisis llegó después, por la noche. Geralt encendió un fuego en la cueva, menospreciando las medidas de seguridad. En el exterior estallaba la lluvia y bramaba el viento, así que era poco probable que alguien anduviera por los alrededores y descubriera el brillo del fuego. Y Cahir necesitaba calentarse.

La fiebre le duró toda la noche. Tembló, gimió, deliró. Geralt no se dur mió, se dedicó a mantener el fuego. Y la rodilla le dolía espantosamente.

Siendo un muchacho joven y fuerte, Cahir volvió en sí por la mañana tem prano. Estaba pálido y sudoroso, se percibía cómo latía en él la fiebre. El castañeteo de dientes complicaba un poco la articulación. Pero se entendía lo que hablaba. Y hablaba conscientemente. Se quejaba de dolor de cabe za, algo bastante normal para alguien a quien un hacha le había arranca do del cráneo la piel junto con el cabello.

Geralt repartió el tiempo entre unas siestecillas agitadas y el capturar el agua de lluvia que resbalaba por las rocas con un recipiente hecho de corteza de abedul. Tanto a él como a Cahir los devoraba la sed.

—¿Geralt?

—Dime.

Cahir estaba arreglando la lumbre con ayuda de un hueso del muslo que había encontrado.

—En la mina, cuando estuvimos luchando... Me asusté, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Por un instante parecía que habías caído en una locura asesina. Que ya nada contaba para ti... excepto el matar...

—Lo sé.

—Tenía miedo —terminó sereno— de que en tu estado de amok degolla ras a ese Schirrú. Y de un muerto no podríamos sacar información.

Geralt carraspeó. El joven nilfgaardiano le gustaba cada vez más. No sólo era valiente, sino también inteligente.

—Hiciste bien en mandar a Angouléme que se fuera —siguió Cahir, con sólo un leve castañeteo de dientes—. Esto no es para muchachas... Ni siquiera para tales como ella. Nosotros solos lo solucionaremos, nosotros dos. Iremos detrás de los perseguidores. Pero no para matarlos en una locura de berserk. Lo que entonces dijiste acerca de la venganza... Geralt, incluso en la venganza tiene que haber algún método. Atraparemos a ese medioelfo... Lo obligaremos a que diga dónde está Ciri...

—Ciri está muerta.

—No es verdad. No creo en esa muerte... Y tú tampoco crees. Reco nócelo.

—No quiero creer.

En el exterior silbaba el viento, murmuraba la lluvia. En la cueva se estaba confortable.

—¿Geralt?

—Dime.

—Ciri está viva. Tuve otro sueño... Cierto, algo sucedió en el equinoccio, algo fatal... Sí, sin duda, yo también lo sentí y lo vi... Pero ella está viva... Vive, con toda seguridad. Démonos prisa... Pero no para ir a la venganza y la muerte. Sino para a ir a ella.

—Sí. Sí, Cahir. Tienes razón.

—¿Y tú? ¿Ya no tienes sueños?

—Los tengo —dijo con énfasis—. Pero pocos, desde que cruzamos el Yaruga. Y nunca los recuerdo cuando me despierto. Algo se ha acabado dentro de mí, Cahir. Algo se ha quemado. Algo se ha cortado...

—No importa, Geralt. Yo voy a soñar por los dos.

Se pusieron en marcha al alba. Había dejado de llover, parecía incluso que el sol intentaba encontrar algún agujero por entre la grisura que cubría el cielo.

Cabalgaban despacio, ambos en un solo caballo con arreos militares nilfgaardianos.

El caballo chapoteaba en las riberas, iba al paso por la orilla del Sans retour, un riachuelo que discurría hacia Toussaint. Geralt conocía el cami no. Ya había estado alguna vez allí. Hacía muchísimo tiempo, mucho ha bía cambiado desde entonces. Pero no se había cambiado el valle ni el riachuelo Sansretour, el cual, según avanzaban, se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en el río Sansretour. No habían cambiado los Montes de Amell ni el obelisco de la Gorgona, la Montaña del Diablo, que los dominaba.

Algunas cosas tenían esa propiedad, simplemente no cambiaban.

—Un soldado no cuestiona las órdenes —dijo Cahir, masajeándose el ven daje en la cabeza—. No las analiza, no reflexiona sobre ellas, no espera que le expliquen su significado. Esto es lo primero que en mi país se le enseña a un soldado. Así que puedes imaginarte que ni siquiera por un segundo reflexioné sobre la orden que me habían impartido. La pregunta de por qué precisamente yo tenía que capturar a aquella infanta o princesa cintriana ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza. Una orden es una orden. Estaba enfadado, es cierto, porque quería obtener gloria luchando con la caballe ría, con el ejército regular... Pero el trabajo para el servicio secreto se con sidera en nuestra tierra un honor. Si solamente se hubiera tratado de una tarea más difícil, de un prisionero importante... Pero, ¿una muchacha?

Geralt echó al fuego las raspas de la trucha. Antes de que cayera la noche habían pescado en un arroyuelo que caía en el Sansretour suficien tes peces como para hartarse. Las truchas estaban en la época de desove y se dejaban atrapar con facilidad.

Escuchaba la narración de Cahir, y la curiosidad luchaba en él con un sentimiento de profunda tristeza.

—Al fin y al cabo se trató del azar —dijo Cahir, mirando la lumbre—. El más puro azar. Teníamos, por lo que me enteré más tarde, un espía en la corte de Cintra, el camarero mayor. Cuando conquistamos la ciudad y nos preparábamos para rodear el castillo, el espía se escapó y nos hizo saber que se estaba intentando sacar a la princesa de la ciudad. Se formaron varios grupos como el mío. Por una casualidad, fue con el mío con el que se tropezaron los que transportaban a Ciri.

«Comenzó una persecución por las calles, en barrios que ya estaban ardiendo. Aquello era el mismo infierno. Nada, excepto el rugido de las llamas, paredes de fuego. Los caballos no querían avanzar y las personas, para qué hablar más, tampoco tenían muchas ganas de azuzarlos. Mis subordinados, eran cuatro, comenzaron a agitarse, a gritar que me había vuelto loco, que los conducía a la perdición... Apenas conseguí recuperar el control...

»Los perseguimos a través de aquella sartén de fuego y los alcanzamos. De pronto los tuvimos ante nosotros, cinco cintrianos a caballo. Y comenzó la escabechina antes de que tuviera tiempo de gritar que tuvieran cuidado con la muchacha. La cual, al fin y al cabo, se halló en el suelo al momento, puesto que el que la llevaba en el arzón fue el primero en caer. Uno de los míos la alzó y la subió al caballo, pero no fue muy lejos, alguno de los cintrianos le pinchó en la espalda y lo atravesó. Vi cómo la hoja pasó a una pulgada de la cabeza de Ciri, quien volvió a caer al barro. Estaba medio inconsciente a causa del miedo, vi cómo se apretaba junto al muerto, cómo intentaba arrastrarse por encima de él... Como un gatillo por encima de una gata muerta...

Se calló, se escuchó cómo tragaba saliva.

—Ni siquiera sabía que se aferraba a un enemigo. A un odiado nilfgaardiano.

»Nos quedamos solos —dijo al cabo—. Yo y ella, y alrededor había cadá veres y fuego. Ciri se arrastraba por un charco y el agua mezclada con sangre comenzaba ya a evaporarse. Una casa se hundió, ya casi no veía nada a causa del humo y las chispas. El caballo no quería acercarse. La llamé, le dije que viniera hacia mí, bramé por encima de los ruidos del incendio. Me vio y me escuchó, pero no reaccionó. El caballo no quería moverse y yo no podía controlarlo. Tuve que desmontar. Apenas pude co gerla a ella con una mano y con la otra sujetar el caballo, el caballo se resistió tanto que por poco no me tiró al suelo. Cuando la alcé, comenzó a gritar. Luego se tensó y se desmayó. La envolví con la capa, que había empapado en el charco, en el barro, el estiércol y la sangre. Y nos fuimos. Directamente a través del fuego.

»Yo mismo no sé cómo conseguimos escapar de allí. Pero de pronto apareció una grieta en la muralla y nos encontramos junto al río. Mala suerte, justo en un lugar que habían elegido los norteños para huir. Tiré el casco de oficial, porque me hubieran reconocido al instante, aunque las alas se habían quemado ya. El resto de la ropa estaba tan sucia que no podía traicionarme. Pero si la muchacha hubiera estado consciente, si hubiera gritado, me hubieran hecho pedazos con las espadas. Tuve suerte.

«Cabalgué con ellos dos leguas, luego me quedé retrasado y me escondí en los matorrales, junto al río lleno de cuerpos.

Se calló, carraspeó, se masajeó la cabeza vendada con las dos manos. Y enrojeció. ¿O se trataba tan sólo del brillo de la lumbre?

—Ciri estaba terriblemente sucia. Tuve que desnudarla... No se defen dió, no gritó. Sólo temblaba, tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuantas veces la to qué, para lavarla o limpiarla, se tensó y se quedó rígida... Sé que hubiera hecho falta hablar con ella, tranquilizarla... Pero de pronto no pude encon trar palabras en vuestra lengua... En la lengua de mi madre, que sé desde niño. Como no pude encontrar palabras, quise tranquilizarla con caricias, con delicadeza... Pero ella se tensaba y gimoteaba... Como un pollito...

—Esto la persiguió en sus pesadillas —susurró Geralt.

—Lo sé. A mí también.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Se durmió. Y yo también. De cansancio. Cuando me desperté, ya no estaba junto a mí. No estaba por ningún lado. No recuerdo el resto. Quie nes me encontraron afirman que corría en círculo y aullaba como un lobo. Tuvieron que atarme. Cuando me tranquilicé se ocuparon de mí gente del servicio secreto, gentes de Vattier de Rideaux. Les interesaba Cirilla. Dón de estaba, cuándo y adónde había huido, de qué forma se me había esca pado, por qué le había permitido huir. Y otra vez, desde el principio, dónde está, adónde ha huido... Rabioso, grité algo sobre el emperador que persi gue a las muchachas como un gavilán. A causa de aquel grito pasé más de un año en la ciudadela. Y luego recuperé la gracia imperial porque yo era necesario. En Thanedd era necesario alguien que hablara la común y su piera qué aspecto tenía Ciri. El emperador quería que fuera a Thanedd... Y que esta vez no fallara. Que le trajera a Ciri.

Guardó silencio un instante.

—Emhyr me dio la oportunidad. Podría haberla rechazado, objetado. Esto hubiera supuesto caer en desgracia y el olvido definitivo y total, para toda la vida. Pero podría haberla rechazado si hubiera querido. Pero no la rechacé. Porque sabes, Geralt... yo no había podido olvidarla.

»No te voy a mentir. Yo la veía sin descanso en mis sueños. Y no como la niña delgada que había sido en el río, cuando la desnudé y la lavé. La veía... y todavía la veo... como una mujer, hermosa, consciente, provocati va... Con tales detalles como una rosa tatuada en la ingle...

—¿De qué hablas?

—No sé, yo mismo no lo sé... Pero así era y así sigue siendo. Yo la sigo viendo en sueños, de la misma forma que la veía entonces... Por eso me ofrecí a la misión a Thanedd. Por eso luego quise unirme a vosotros. Yo... Yo quiero volverla a ver. Quiero tocar otra vez sus cabellos, contemplar sus ojos... Quiero mirarla. Mátame si quieres. Pero no voy a fingir más. Yo pienso... pienso que la quiero. Por favor, no te rías.

—No es en absoluto para reírse.

—Precisamente por esto voy con vosotros. ¿Entiendes?

—¿La quieres para ti o para tu emperador?

—Soy realista —susurró—. Ella no me quiere a mí. Y como esposa del emperador al menos podría verla.

—Como realista —bufó el brujo— debieras saber que primero tenemos que encontrarla y salvarla. Pongamos que tus sueños no mienten y que Ciri de verdad está viva.

—Lo sé. ¿Y cuando la hallemos? Entonces, ¿qué?

—Veremos. Veremos, Cahir.

—No me des largas. Sé sincero. Por supuesto no permitirás que me la lleve.

No respondió. Cahir no repitió la pregunta.

—¿Hasta entonces —preguntó frío— podemos ser amigos?

—Podemos, Cahir. Te pido perdón otra vez por aquello. No sé lo que me pasó. En realidad nunca sospeché seriamente que fueras un traidor o un mentiroso.

—No soy un traidor. Yo nunca te traicionaré, brujo.

Cabalgaron por un profundo barranco labrado en las montañas por el agi tado y ya muy amplio río Sansretour. Caminaban hacia el este, hacia la frontera del condado de Toussaint. La Gorgona, la Montaña del Diablo, se alzaba sobre ellos. Para mirar su cumbre tenían que echar la cabeza hacía atrás.

Pero no la echaban.

Primero percibieron el humo, luego, un poco después, vieron el fuego, y sobre él un espetón en el que se asaban unas truchas abiertas en dos. Vieron también a un individuo solitario sentado junto al fuego.

No mucho tiempo atrás todavía se habría reído Geralt, se habría burla do sin piedad y habría tenido por un completo idiota a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a afirmar que él, el brujo, se iba a sentir embargado por una gran alegría al ver a un vampiro.

—Ohó —dijo con tranquilidad Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, colocando el espetón—. Mirad lo que nos ha traído el gato.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo séptimo

**_Llamador_**_, ítem nombrado knaker, coblynau, polterduk, karkonos, rubezahl, tesorero, pukacz y desertarlo. Es variante del kobold, del cuál el __**ll.**_ _en porte y poderío en grande medida lo descuella. Portan también los __**ll**__. barbas descomunales, lo cuál los koboldes no acos tumbran. Habita el __**ll.**__ en galerías, pozos de mina, escombreras, abis mos, cavernas oscuras, dentro de las peñas y en todo espécimen de grutas, cuevas y piedras güecas. Allí donde mora, de seguro haya escondidas en la tierra riquezas, ya sean menas, metales, carbones, sal o aceite de roca. Destomismo, al __**ll.**__ a menudo puede encontrárselo en las minas, las más de las veces ya sin uso, mas y en las minas vivas gusta _de _mostrarse. Maligno truhán y dañador, maldición y ver dadero castigo divino para mineros y picadores, a los que el __**ll**__. enseñoreado por el camino de la amargura lleva, con sus llamamien tos en las peñas confunde y amedranta, las escalas les desface, las yerramientas y avíos todos propios de los mineros hurta y esconde, y tampoco le es impropio el echar palos a la testa desde detrás del carbón._

_Mas puede comprárselo, para que no menoscabe en demasía, co locando dosea, en corredor oscuro o en los pozos, pan con manteca, requesón o una lonja de maharrana ahumada. Cuanto quier lo mejor sea una garrafa de orujo, ya que el __**ll.**__ muy goloso de ello acostumbra a ser._

_Physiologus_

—Están seguros —le confirmó el vampiro, espoleando a la mula Draakul—. El trío entero. Milva, Jaskier y por supuesto Angouléme, se entiende, quien nos alcanzó a tiempo en el valle de Sansretour y nos contó todo, sin aho rrarse palabras pintorescas. Nunca he podido entender por qué vosotros, humanos, extraéis la mayor parte de las maldiciones e insultos de lo rela cionado con la esfera erótica. Pero si el sexo es hermoso, y se relaciona con la belleza, la alegría, el placer. Cómo se puede usar en forma de sinónimo vulgar el nombre de la herramienta sexual...

—Ajústate al tema, Regis —le interrumpió Geralt.

—Por supuesto, perdón. Avisados por Angouléme de la llegada de los bandidos, cruzamos sin vacilar la frontera de Toussaint. Milva, es verdad, no estaba contenta, rabiaba por darse la vuelta e ir a buscaros a ambos a toda prisa. Conseguí persuadirla. Y Jaskier, sorpresa, en vez de alegrarse por el asno que nos ofrecían las fronteras del condado, andaba a todas luces de capa caída... ¿No sabes por casualidad qué es lo que él teme tanto en Toussaint?

—No lo sé, pero me lo imagino —respondió Geralt ácido—. Porque no sería el primer lugar donde nuestro amigo el bardo ha hecho de las suyas. Ahora se contiene un tanto, porque viaja en compañía de personas decen tes, pero cuando era joven no existía nada sagrado para él. Incluso diría que ante él sólo estaban seguros los erizos y aquellas mujeres que eran capaces de trepar a la misma punta de un árbol muy alto. Y a menudo, los maridos de aquellas mujeres le tenían esto a mal al trovador, no se sabe por qué. En Toussaint con toda seguridad hay algún marido al que ver a Jaskier puede avivar los recuerdos... Pero esto, al fin y al cabo, no tiene importancia. Volvamos a las cosas concretas. ¿Qué hay de los perseguido res? Espero que...

—No creo —sonrió Regís— que nos siguieran hasta Toussaint. La fron tera está atestada de caballeros andantes que se aburren soberanamente y buscan ocasión para una peleílla. Aparte de ello, nosotros, junto con un grupo de peregrinos que encontramos en la frontera, nos llegamos ense guida a la floresta sagrada de Myrkvid. Y ese lugar despierta el temor. Incluso los peregrinos y enfermos que viajan hasta Myrkvid "desde los más lejanos rincones para recuperar la salud se detienen en una aldea no muy lejos del borde del bosque, sin atreverse a entrar en su interior. Porque corren rumores de que quien se atreve a entrar en el robledal sagrado termina ardiendo en una hoguera dentro de la Moza de Esparto.

Geralt tomó aire.

—Es decir...

—Por supuesto. —El vampiro de nuevo no le permitió terminar—. En la floresta de Myrkvid habitan los druidas. Aquéllos que antes vivían en Angren, en Caed Dhu, que luego se trasladaron al Loc Monduirn y por fin a Myrkvid, a Toussaint. Nos estaba predestinado que los íbamos a encontrar. No me acuerdo, ¿dije que nos estaba predestinado?

Geralt espiró con fuerza. Cahir, que iba a su espalda, también.

—¿Está tu amigo entre esos druidas? El vampiro sonrió de nuevo.

—No es mi amigo, sino mi amiga —explicó—. Sí, está entre ellos. Hasta ha ascendido. Dirige un Círculo entero.

—¿Una hierofanta?

—Flaminica. Así se llama el título druídico más alto cuando lo lleva una mujer. Sólo los hombres se denominan hierofantes.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado. Así que Milva y el resto...

—Están ahora bajo los cuidados de la flaminica y su Círculo. —El vam piro, siguiendo su costumbre, respondió a la pregunta mientras se estaba haciendo, después de lo que inmediatamente procedía a contestar una pregunta que todavía no se había hecho—. Yo, por mi parte, me apresuré a venir a buscaros. Puesto que sucedió una cosa enigmática. La flaminica, cuando comencé a presentar nuestro asunto, no me dejó terminar. Afirmó que ya lo sabía todo. Que desde hacía algún tiempo espera nuestra visita...

—¿Cómo?

—Yo tampoco pude ocultar mi incredulidad. —El vampiro detuvo la muía, se alzó sobre los estribos, miró a su alrededor.

—¿Estás buscando algo o a alguien? —preguntó Cahir.

—Ya no busco, lo he encontrado. Descabalguemos.

—Preferiría que cuanto más deprisa...

—Descabalguemos. Te contaré todo.

Tuvieron que hablar más fuerte para poder entenderse a causa del rui do de una cascada que caía desde una impresionante altura por la pared vertical de un despeñadero rocoso. Abajo, allá donde la cascada se derra maba sobre una laguna bastante grande, se abría en la roca la negra boca de una cueva.

—Sí, ésa es —Regís confirmó las suposiciones del brujo—. Acudí a en contrarme contigo porque me ordenaron dirigirte aquí. Tendrás que entrar en esa cueva. Ya te dije, los druidas sabían de ti, sabían de Ciri, sabían de nuestra misión. Y se enteraron de ello a través de la persona que vive ahí. Esta persona, si creemos a los druidas, desea hablar contigo.

—Si creemos a los druidas —repitió con énfasis Geralt—. Yo ya he esta do en estos alrededores antes. Sé lo que vive en las profundas cuevas bajo la Montaña del Diablo. Allí habitan diversos tipos de gentes. Pero en su mayoría no se puede hablar con ellos, a no ser que sea con la espada. ¿Qué más es lo que ha dicho tu druidesa? ¿En qué más tengo que creer?

—De forma muy clara —el vampiro clavó sus negros ojos en Geralt— me dio a entender que, en general, no le vuelven loca los personajes que destruyen y matan a la naturaleza viva y, en particular, los brujos. Le expliqué que en este momento eres brujo más bien de nombre. Que no perjudicas en absoluto a la naturaleza viva en tanto ésta no te perjudica a ti. La flaminica, has de saber que es una mujer de extraordinaria inteligen cia, se dio cuenta al punto de que has abandonado el brujerismo no debido a un cambio de tu forma de pensar, sino obligado por las circunstancias. Sé perfectamente, dijo, que la desgracia ha afectado a una persona cerca na al brujo. Así que el brujo se vio obligado a abandonar el brujerismo y a apresurarse a acudir a salvarla...

Geralt no hizo ningún comentario pero su mirada era suficientemente significativa como para que el vampiro se apresurara con las aclaraciones.

—Afirmó, cito: «No siendo brujo, el brujo demuestra que es capaz de humildad y sacrificio. Entrará en las oscuras simas de la tierra. Desarma do. Abandonando toda arma, todo hierro afilado. Todos los pensamientos malvados. Toda agresión, rabia, furia, arrogancia. Entrará con humildad. Y una vez allí, en las simas de la tierra, el humilde no brujo encontrará las respuestas a las preguntas que lo mortifican. Encontrará la respuesta a muchas preguntas. Pero si el brujo sigue siendo brujo, no encontrará nada».

Geralt escupió en dirección a la cascada y la cueva.

—Esto es la chorrada de siempre —afirmó—. ¡Un juego! ¡Una burla! Clarividencias, sacrificios, encuentros secretos en grutas, respuestas a pre guntas... Tan elaboradas artimañas sólo las usan los viejos cuentistas am bulantes. Alguien se está burlando de mí. En el mejor de los casos. Y si no es una broma...

—No lo llamaría broma en ningún caso —dijo Regis categórico—. En ningún caso, Geralt de Rivia.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Una de las famosas rarezas druídicas?

—No lo sabremos —habló Cahir— mientras no nos convenzamos. Ven ga, Geralt, entraremos juntos...

—No. —El vampiro negó con la cabeza—. La flaminica fue, en ese as pecto, categórica. El brujo tiene que entrar allí solo. Sin armas. Dame tu espada. Me ocuparé de ella durante tu ausencia.

—Que los diablos... —comenzó Geralt, pero Regis le interrumpió con un rápido gesto.

—Dame tu espada —extendió la mano—. Y si tienes alguna otra arma, déjamela también. Recuerda las palabras de la flaminica. Nada de agre sión. Sacrificio. Humildad.

—¿Sabes a quién voy a encontrar allí? ¿Quién... o qué me está esperan do en esa cueva?

—No, no lo sé. Los seres más diversos habitan los pasadizos subterrá neos de la Gorgona.

—¡Que me parta un rayo!

El vampiro carraspeó bajito.

—Eso tampoco se puede descartar —dijo serio—. Pero tienes que aco meter el riesgo. Al fin y al cabo, sé que lo vas a acometer.

No se había equivocado. Tal y como se esperaba, la entrada a la cueva estaba cubierta de una impresionante alfombra de calaveras, costillas, pelvis y huesos. Sin embargo, no se percibía olor a corrupción. Aquellos restos de la vida terrena tenían por lo visto siglos tras de sí y cumplían el papel de decoración para asustar a intrusos.

O al menos eso pensaba él.

Entró en la oscuridad, los huesos crepitaron y chasquearon bajo sus pies.

La vista se le adaptó enseguida a la oscuridad.

Se encontraba en una gigantesca cueva, una caverna de roca cuyas medidas el ojo no estaba en condiciones de abarcar, puesto que las propor ciones se quebraban y desaparecían en el bosque de estalactitas que col gaban del techo en pintorescos manojos. Del yacente de la cueva, brillante de humedad y entreverado de gravilla multicolor, surgían estalagmitas blan cas y rosas, toscas y achaparradas en la base, esbeltas por arriba. Algunas de las puntas alcanzaban muy por encima de la cabeza del brujo. Algunas se unían por arriba con las estalactitas, formando acolumnadas estalag mitas. Nadie le gritaba. El único sonido que se podía oír era el eco del agua goteando y chapoteando.

Anduvo, despacio, directamente enfrente, en la oscuridad, entre las columnas de estalagmitas. Sabía que le estaban observando.

La falta de la espada a la espalda se hacía sentir con fuerza, importuna y claramente. Como la falta de un diente roto hacía poco tiempo.

Redujo el paso.

Algo que todavía un segundo antes había tomado por unas piedras redondas yaciendo a los pies de una estalagmita clavaba ahora en él unos ojos enormes y brillantes. En una masa compacta de greñas grisáceas cubiertas de polvo se abrían unas enormes mandíbulas y relucían unos colmillos cónicos

Barbeglaces.

Anduvo despacio y asentando los pies con cuidado. Los barbeglaces estaban por todos lados, grandes, medianos, pequeños, yacían en su cami no, sin intenciones de apartarse. Hasta el momento se comportaban con tranquilidad; no estaba seguro, sin embargo, de lo que pasaría si pisaba a alguno.

Las estalagmitas eran ya como un bosque, no era posible caminar dere cho, tenía que rodearlas. Desde arriba, desde la bóveda erizada de agujas como carámbanos, goteaba el agua.

Los barbeglaces —cada vez había más— le acompañaban en su mar cha, revolcándose y amontonándose por el yacente. Escuchó su monótono chamulleo y sus bufidos. Percibió su olor penetrante y ácido.

Tuvo que detenerse. En su camino, entre dos estalagmitas, en un lugar que no le era posible evitar, yacía un equinopes bastante grande, una masa erizada de largas espinas. Geralt tragó saliva. Sabía bien que los equinopes podían disparar las espinas hasta una distancia de diez pies. Las espinas tenían una propiedad especial: una vez clavadas en el cuerpo, se quebra ban y las afiladas puntas se hundían y «paseaban» cada vez más profunda mente, hasta que por fin alcanzaban algún órgano sensible.

—Brujo tonto —escuchó en la oscuridad—. ¡Brujo cobarde! ¡Tiene mie do, ja, ja!

La voz sonaba extraña y ajena, pero Geralt ya había escuchado voces así más de una vez. Así hablaban seres que no estaban acostumbrados a comunicarse con ayuda del habla articulada, por eso tenía una acentua ción y una entonación extraña, que alargaba las sílabas innaturalmente.

—¡Brujo tonto! ¡Brujo tonto!

Se abstuvo de comentar nada. Se mordió los labios y pasó junto al equinopes. Las espinas del monstruo ondearon como los tentáculos de una actinia. Pero sólo por un momento; luego el equinopes se quedó inmóvil y comenzó a recordar de nuevo a un gran montón de hierba del pantano.

Dos enormes barbeglaces se cruzaron por su camino, farfullando y gru ñendo. Desde arriba, de lo alto de la bóveda, le llegó el revoloteo de unas alas membranosas y unas risillas siseantes, una señal inequívoca de la presencia de portahojas y vespertilos.

—¡Ha venido aquí un asesino, un matarife! ¡Un brujo! —Por la oscuri dad se extendió la misma voz que había escuchado antes—. ¡Entró aquí! ¡Se atrevió! Pero no tiene espada, el matarife. ¿Cómo quiere matar? ¿Con la mirada? ¡Ja, ja!

—¿O puede —se oyó una voz con una articulación todavía más innatu ral— que nosotros lo matemos? ¿Jaaa?

Los barbeglaces chamullaron en un coro furioso. Uno, grande como una calabaza madura, se acercó mucho y chasqueó sus dientes junto a los talones de Geralt. El brujo ahogó una maldición que le salió a los labios. Siguió adelante. Caía agua de las estalactitas, resonaba con un eco argentino.

Algo se pegó a su pierna. Se contuvo para no agitarla con violencia.

El ser era pequeño, no mucho mayor de un perro pequinés. También recordaba un poco al pequinés. En el rostro. Lo demás parecía de mono. Geralt no tenía ni idea de lo que era. En su vida había visto algo parecido.

—¡Burujo! —articuló el pequinés con voz estridente, pero por completo inteligible, espasmódicamente agarrado a la bota de Geralt—. ¡Burujujo! ¡Jojoputa!

—Suéltate —dijo él a través de sus apretados dientes—. Suéltate de la bota o te doy una patada en el culo.

Los barbeglaces chamullaron todavía en taño más alto, violento y ame nazador. Algo bramó en las tinieblas. Geralt no vio lo que había sido. Sona ba como una vaca, pero el brujo se apostaba cualquier cosa á que no había sido una vaca.

—¡Burujo! ¡Jojoputa!

—Suelta mi bota —repitió, controlándose a duras penas—. He venido aquí sin armas, en paz. Me estás entorpeciendo...

Se detuvo y se atosigó con una ola de repugnante olor a causa del cual le lloraron los ojos y se le puso la carne de gallina.

El ser pequinoforme aferrado a su muslo desencajó los ojos y le defecó directamente sobre la bota. El asqueroso hedor estaba acompañado de sonidos todavía más asquerosos.

Lanzó una palabrota adaptada a la situación y separó de la pierna a la repugnante criatura. Mucho más delicadamente de lo que le correspondía. Pero y aun así sucedió lo que se esperaba.

—¡Ha pegado una patada al pequeño! —gritó algo en la oscuridad, por encima de los huracanados chamulleos y bufidos de los barbeglaces—. ¡Ha pegado una patada al pequeño! ¡Ha dañado a uno menor que él!

Los barbeglaces más cercanos se le apretaron a los pies. Sintió cómo sus patillas nudosas y duras como una piedra lo agarraban e inmovilizaban. No se defendió, estaba completamente resignado. En la piel del más grande y más agresivo se limpió la bota enmendada. Le tiraron de las ropas, se sentó.

Algo grande se arrastró por una estalactita, saltó al suelo. Enseguida supo lo que era. Un llamador. Rechoncho, panzudo, peludo, de pies torcidos, de un ancho de tripa de como una braza, con una barba pelirroja que era incluso más ancha.

Al acercarse el llamador le iban acompañando unos temblores del sue lo, como si no fuera el llamador el que se acercara, sino un percherón. Los pies callosos y anchos del monstruo tenían —por muy raro que esto sona ra— una longitud cada uno de pie y medio.

El llamador se inclinó sobre él y emanó una peste a vodka. Los tunan tes se destilan aquí su propio aguardiente, pensó Geralt maquinalmente.

—Has golpeado a uno menor que tú, brujo —le echó la peste en la cara el llamador—. Sin dar razón alguna atacaste y dañaste a una criaturilla pe queña, amable e inocente. Sabíamos que no se podía confiar en ti. Eres agre sivo. Posees instintos asesinos. ¿Cuántos de nosotros has matado, canalla?

No le pareció adecuado responder.

—¡Oooh! —El llamador le asfixió todavía más con el hedor de su alcohol digerido—. ¡Soñaba con esto desde niño! ¡Desde niño! Por fin se han cum plido mis sueños. Mira a la izquierda.

Miró como un idiota. Y recibió un puño derecho en los dientes de tal forma que vio la más absoluta claridad.

—¡Ooooooh! —El llamador enseñó unos grandes dientes curvos desde el interior de una densa y apestosa barba—. ¡Soñaba con esto desde niño! Mira a la derecha.

—Basta. —Desde algún lugar en lo profundo de la caverna se escuchó una orden alta y sonora—. Basta de estos juegos y chanzas. Dejadlo ir.

Geralt escupió la sangre de su labio parido. Lavó la bota en una co rriente de agua que caía de la pared. La mofeta con rostro de pequinés sonrió sarcástica, pero desde una distancia segura. El llamador también sonrió, mientras se masajeaba el puño.

—Ve, brujo —ladró—. Ve hacia él, ya que te llama. Yo esperaré. Porque al fin al cabo habrás de volver por aquí.

La caverna en la que entró, sorpresa, estaba llena de luz. A través de unas aberturas en la bóveda preñada de estalactitas caían unas columnas de claridad que se cruzaban, arrancando de las rocas y formaciones sedimen tarias un espectáculo de brillos y colores. Además, en el aire colgaba una bola mágica de ardiente claridad, apoyada por los reflejos del cuarzo en las paredes. Pese a toda aquella iluminación, los límites de la caverna se per dían en la oscuridad, en una perspectiva de columnas de estalagmitas que desaparecían en la negra oscuridad.

En una pared, a la que la naturaleza había como preparado para aquel objetivo, se estaba creando en aquel momento una enorme escena de pin turas rupestres. El artista pintor era un alto elfo de cabello rubio, vestido con una toga manchada de pintura. En el brillo mágico-natural, su cabeza parecía estar rodeada por un halo luminoso.

—Siéntate. —El elfo, sin apartar la vista de la pintura, le señaló una roca a Geralt con un movimiento del pincel—. ¿No te han hecho daño?

—No. La verdad es que no.

—Tienes que perdonarlos.

—Cierto. Tengo.

—Son un poco como niños. Se alegraron terriblemente de tu venida.

—Ya lo he visto.

Sólo entonces le miró el elfo.

—Siéntate —repitió—. En un momento estaré a tu disposición. Ya estoy terminando.

Lo que estaba terminando el elfo era un animal estilizado, seguramente un bisonte. De momento sólo tenía listo el contorno, desde los imponentes cuernos hasta el no menos maravilloso rabo. Geralt se sentó en la roca señalada y se prometió a sí mismo ser paciente y humilde. Hasta las fron teras de lo posible.

El elfo silboteaba bajito a través de sus dientes apretados, sumergió el pincel en un recipiente con pintura y con rápidos movimientos pintó su bisonte de color violeta. Al cabo de un momento de reflexión pintó en un costado del animal unas rayas de tigre.

Geralt le contemplaba en silencio.

Por fin el elfo retrocedió un paso, admirando el fresco rupestre que mostraba ya toda una completa escena de caza. Unas delgadas figuritas humanas, armadas de arcos y lanzas y pintadas con unos negligentes to ques de pincel, perseguían en salvajes saltos al bisonte violeta y rayado.

—¿Qué se supone que tiene que ser esto? —Geralt no pudo resistirse.

El elfo le miró de pasada, mientras se llevaba la punta limpia del pincel a los labios.

—Esto es —explicó— una pintura prehistórica realizada por los prime ros hombres que habitaron en esta caverna hace miles de años y se ocupa ban sobre todo de cazar al ya largo tiempo extinguido bisonte violeta. Algu nos de estos cazadores prehistóricos eran artistas, sentían una profunda necesidad de reaccionar artísticamente. Eternizar aquello que les rondaba en el espíritu.

—Fascinante.

—Claro que sí —admitió el elfo—. Vuestros científicos merodean desde hace años por las cavernas buscando las huellas de los hombres prehistó ricos. Y cuantas veces las encuentran, se sienten fascinados sin medida. Puesto que encuentran pruebas de que no sois extraños en esta esfera y en este mundo a la vez. La prueba de que vuestros antepasados han habitado aquí desde hace siglos, de que por ello a sus herederos les pertenece este mundo. En fin, cada raza tiene derecho a algunas raíces. Incluso la vues tra, la humana, cuyas raíces hay que buscar más bien en la copa del árbol. Ja, un retruécano gracioso, ¿no crees? Digno de un epigrama. ¿Te gusta la poesía ligera? ¿Qué más piensas que se puede pintar aquí?

—Dibuja a los cazadores prehistóricos unos enormes falos tiesos.

—Es una buena idea. —El elfo sumergió el pincel en la pintura—. El culto fálico es típico de las civilizaciones primitivas. Puede también servir para que se forje la teoría de que la raza humana padece de degeneración física. Los antepasados tenían falos como porras, y a los descendientes no les quedaron más que unas ridículas pollitas... Gracias, brujo.

—No hay de qué. Oh, me rondaba en el espíritu. La pintura tiene un aspecto demasiado reciente como para ser prehistórica.

—Al cabo de tres o cuatro días los colores palidecen por influjo de la sal que colma la pared y la imagen se hace tan prehistórica que te caes de espaldas. Vuestros científicos se van a mear de gusto cuando lo vean. Apues to la cabeza a que ninguno reconoce mi comedia.

—Lo reconocerán.

—¿Y cómo?

—Porque no vas a ser capaz de no firmar tu obra maestra.

El elfo se rió seco.

—¡Tocado! Me has descifrado sin error. Ah, es difícil que el artista apa gue la hoguera de las vanidades. Ya he firmado la pintura. Oh, aquí.

—¿Eso no es una libélula?

—No. Es un ideograma que significa mi nombre. Me llamo Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha. Por comodidad utilizo el alias de Avallad! y también de este modo puedes dirigirte a mí.

—No dejaré de hacerlo.

—A ti, por tu parte, te llaman Geralt de Rivia. Eres un brujo. Sin em bargo, en la actualidad no te dedicas a perseguir a monstruos y bestias, te ocupas de buscar a muchachas desaparecidas.

—Las noticias se extienden asombrosamente rápido. Y asombrosamen te lejos. Y asombrosamente profundo. Al parecer has predicho que yo iba a aparecer por aquí. Entonces, ¿he de entender que sabes predecir el futuro?

—Predecir el futuro —Avallac´h se limpió las manos en un trapo— pue de hacerlo cualquiera. Y todo el mundo lo hace, porque en realidad es fácil. Lo difícil es acertar.

—Un argumento elegante y digno de un epigrama. Tú, está claro, sabes acertar.

—Y bastante a menudo. Yo, querido Geralt, sé muchas cosas y sé hacer muchas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, esto lo señala mi título académico, como diríais vosotros, humanos. Al completo: Aen Saevherne.

—Un Sabedor.

—Exactamente.

—¿Y que tiene ganas, espero, de compartir su saber?

Avallac´h guardó silencio durante un instante.

—¿Compartir? —dijo por fin, arrastrando las sílabas—. ¿Contigo? El saber, querido mío, es un privilegio, y el privilegio sólo se comparte con los que son iguales a uno. ¿Y por qué yo, elfo, Sabedor, miembro de la élite, tendría que compartir nada con el descendiente de un ser que apareció en el universo hace nada más que cinco millones de años, evolucionando a partir del mono, la rata, el chacal u otro mamífero? ¿Un ser que precisó alrededor de un millón de años para descubrir que con ayuda de dos manos peludas podía realizar no sé qué operación con un hueso mordisqueado? ¿Y que después de lo cual se metió ese hueso en el ano, gimiendo de felicidad?

El elfo guardó silencio, se dio la vuelta y clavó los ojos en su pintura.

—¿Por qué —repitió— te atreves a juzgar que voy a compartir contigo cualquier saber, humano? ¡Dímelo!

Geralt se limpió la bota de los restos de mierda.

—¿Puede —replicó seco— que porque sea inevitable?

El elfo se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

—¿Qué —preguntó a través de los dientes apretados— es inevitable?

—¿Puede —Geralt no tenía ganas de alzar la voz— que porque cuando pasen unos cuantos años más los humanos se vayan a adueñar por su cuenta de todo saber, sin importarles si alguien quiere compartirlo con ellos o no? ¿Incluyendo el saber acerca de lo que tú, elfo y Sabedor, tan hábilmente escondes tras unos frescos rupestres? ¿Contando con que los humanos no van a querer destrozar con picos esa pared, pintada con fal sas pruebas de la existencia de hombres primitivos? ¿Qué? ¿Tu hoguera de las vanidades?

El elfo bufó. Muy alegre.

—Oh, sí —dijo—. Una vanidad verdaderamente ligada a la estupidez sería considerar que no vais a destrozar algo. Lo destrozáis todo. Sólo que, ¿qué pasa con ello? ¿Qué pasa con ello, humano?

—No lo sé. Dímelo. Y si no lo consideras adecuado, entonces me iré. Lo mejor, por otra salida, porque en aquélla está esperándome tu traviesa compañía con el deseo de romperme las costillas.

—De acuerdo. —El elfo extendió la mano con un brusco movimiento y la pared de roca se abrió con un chirrido y un chasquido, partiendo brutal mente en dos al bisonte violeta—. Vete entonces. Sal a la luz. En sentido literal o figurado, suele ser el camino correcto.

—Da un poco de pena —murmuró Geralt—. Me refiero al fresco.

—Bromeas —dijo el elfo al cabo de un instante de silencio, sorpren dentemente suave y amistoso—. Al fresco no le pasará nada. Con un he chizo idéntico cerraré la roca, no quedará ni la huella de una grieta. Ven. Saldré contigo, te guiaré. He llegado a la conclusión de que sí que tengo algo que contarte. Y que mostrarte.

Al otro lado reinaba la oscuridad, pero el brujo enseguida supo que la cueva era enorme, por la temperatura y el movimiento del aire. La grava sobre la que caminaban estaba húmeda.

Avallac´h hizo luz con un hechizo, al modo élfico, sólo con un gesto, sin pronunciar un encantamiento. La bola luminiscente voló hacia el techo, unas formaciones de cristal de roca en las paredes de la gruta ardieron con una miríada de reflejos y brillos, las sombras bailaron. Contra su propia voluntad, el brujo lanzó un suspiro.

No era la primera vez que veía esculturas y relieves élficos, pero cada vez, la sensación era la misma. Que las figuras de elfos y elfas congeladas en pleno movimiento, en mitad de un parpadeo, no eran obra del cincel de un escultor sino efecto de algún poderoso hechizo capaz de transformar los tejidos vivos en blanco mármol de Amell.

La estatua más cercana representaba a una elfa sentada con los pies recogidos sobre una placa de basalto. La elfa volvía la cabeza como si se hubiera alarmado por unos pasos que se acercaran. Estaba completamen te desnuda. El mármol blanco, pulido hasta lograr un brillo lácteo, lograba que hasta se sintiera el calor emanando de la estatua.

Avallac´h se detuvo y se apoyó sobre una de las columnas que delimita ban el camino entre el paseo de estatuas.

—Por segunda vez —habló despacio— me has descifrado al momento, Geralt. Sí, tenías razón, las pinturas de bisontes en la roca eran un camuflaje. Que se supone que tenía que evitar que cavaran y atravesaran la pared. Que se supone que tenía que proteger todo esto del robo y la devastación. Todas las razas, la élfica también, tienen derecho a sus raí ces. Lo que ves aquí son nuestras raíces. Pisa, por favor, con cuidado. Esto es, en realidad, un cementerio.

Los reflejos de luz que bailaban en los cristales de roca arrancaban más detalles a las tinieblas: detrás del paseo de las estatuas se veían columnatas, escaleras, galerías de anfiteatros, arquerías y peristilos. Todo de mármol blanco.

—Quisiera —siguió Avallac´h, deteniéndose y señalando con una mano— que todo esto perdurara. Incluso cuando nosotros nos vayamos, cuando todo este continente y todo este mundo se encuentre bajo una capa de una milla de espesor de hielo y nieve, Tir ná Béa Arainne perdurará. Nos iremos de aquí, pero volveremos algún día. Nosotros, los elfos. Nos lo ha prometi do Aen Ithlinnespeath, las profecías de Ithlinne Aegli aep Aevenien.

—¿De verdad creéis en ella? ¿En esa pitonisa? ¿Tan profundo es vues tro fatalismo?

—Todo —el elfo no le miraba a él sino a la columna de mármol cubierta de un relieve delicado como una tela de araña— ha sido ya predicho y profetizado. Vuestra llegada al continente, la guerra, la sangre de elfo y de humano vertida. El desarrollo de vuestra raza y la decadencia de la nues tra. La lucha de los gobernantes del norte y del sur. Y la rebelión del rey del sur contra los reyes del norte y la invasión de sus tierras como si fuera una inundación. Ellos serán aplastados y sus naciones destruidas... Y así co menzará el fin del mundo. ¿Recuerdas el texto de Mina, brujo? Quien esté lejos, morirá de la peste. Quien esté cerca, caerá por la espada. Quien se esconda, morirá de hambre. Quien perviva, se perderá por el frío... Puesto que se acerca Tedd Deireádh, el Tiempo del Fin, el Tiempo de la Espada y el Hacha, el Tiempo del Odio, el Tiempo del Invierno Blanco y de la Ventis ca del Lobo...

—Poesía.

—¿Lo prefieres menos poético? A causa de un cambio en el ángulo de caída de los rayos solares se desplazará, y mucho, la frontera de los hielos eternos. El hielo que vendrá del norte destrozará estas montañas y se arrastrará lejos hacia el sur. Todo quedará cubierto por la blanca nieve. Una capa de más de una milla de espesor. Y hará frío, mucho frío.

—Tendremos que llevar calzoncillos largos —dijo Geralt sin emoción—. Zamarras. Y gorros de piel.

—Me lo has quitado de la boca —el elfo, sereno, concedió—. Y con esos calzoncillos y esas zamarras sobreviviréis hasta que algún día volváis aquí, a cavar y a registrar estas cavernas, para destruir y robar. La profecía de Itlina no lo dice, pero yo lo sé. No hay forma de destruir por completo ni a los humanos ni a las cucarachas, siempre queda por lo menos una parejita. En lo que concierne a nosotros, los elfos, Itlina es bastante más decidida: sólo se salvarán aquéllos que sigan a Golondrina. La Golondrina, el símbo lo de la primavera, es la salvadora, aquélla que abrirá la Puerta Prohibida, el camino de la salvación. Y permitirá la resurrección del mundo. La Go londrina, la Hija de la Antigua Sangre.

—¿Es decir, Ciri? —Geralt no aguantó—. ¿O un hijo de Ciri? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?

Avallac´h, daba la sensación, no había escuchado.

—La Golondrina de la Antigua Sangre —repitió—. De su sangre. Ven. Y mira.

Incluso entre aquellas otras estatuas increíbles por su realismo, atra padas en un movimiento o un gesto, la señalada por Avallad! se distin guía. Una elfa de mármol blanco, que medio yacía en una plataforma, pro ducía la impresión como si, habiéndola despertado, fuera a sentarse y le vantarse al momento siguiente. Estaba vuelta con el rostro hacia un lugar vacío a un lado, y la mano alzada parecía tocar allí algo invisible.

En el rostro de la elfa se pintaba una expresión de serenidad y felicidad.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Avallac´h rompiera el silencio.

—Ésta es Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal. Por supuesto, esto no es una tum ba, sino un cenotafio. ¿Te extraña la posición de la estatua? En fin, el proyecto de cincelar en el mármol a los dos legendarios amantes no obtuvo muchos apoyos. Lara y Cregennan de Lod. Cregennan era un humano, hubiera sido una profanación el despilfarrar el mármol de Amell en una estatua suya. Hubiera sido una blasfemia colocar aquí la estatua de un ser humano, en Tir ná Béa Arainne. Por otro lado, todavía un crimen mayor hubiera sido destruir con premeditación la memoria de aquel sentimiento. Así que se llegó al justo medio. Cregennan... formalmente no está aquí. Y sin embargo lo está. En la mirada y en el gesto de Lara. Los amantes están juntos. Ni siquiera la muerte consiguió separarlos. Ni la muerte ni el olvi do... Ni el odio.

Al brujo le pareció que la voz de indiferencia del elfo se había transfor mado por un instante. Pero aquello seguramente no era posible.

Avallac´h se acercó a la estatua, con precaución, con un movimiento delicado acarició el brazo de mármol. Luego se dio la vuelta y en su rostro triangular apareció de nuevo su acostumbrada sonrisa levemente burlona.

—¿Sabes, brujo, cuál es la peor desventaja de una larga vida?

—No.

—El sexo.

—¿Cómo?

—Has oído bien. El sexo. Al cabo de menos de cien años acaba por hacerse aburrido. Nada hay en ello que pudiera fascinar y excitar, que tuviera la belleza excitante de la novedad. Ya se ha hecho de todo... De una u otra forma, pero todo. Y entonces, de pronto, tiene lugar la Conjunción de las Esferas y aparecéis vosotros aquí, los humanos. Aparecen aquí los humanos supervivientes, que provienen de otro mundo, de vuestro anti guo mundo, el cual conseguisteis destruir con vuestras propias manos, todavía cubiertas de pelos, apenas cinco millones de años después de haberos formado como género. Sois apenas un puñado, el tiempo de vida media que tenéis es ridículamente corto, así que vuestra perduración de pende de la velocidad de multiplicaros, por eso el deseo de lujuria no os abandona nunca, el sexo os gobierna por completo, es un impulso más fuerte incluso que el instinto de supervivencia. Morir, ¿por qué no?, siem pre y cuando antes pueda uno follar. Ésa, en pocas palabras, es toda vues tra filosofía.

Geralt no le interrumpió ni comentó nada, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Y de pronto qué sucede? —siguió Avallac´h—. Los elfos, aburridos de sus aburridas elfas, se lían con las siempre dispuestas mujeres huma nas; las aburridas elfas se entregan, por curiosidad perversa, a vuestros sementales humanos, siempre llenos de vigor y fuerza. Y ocurre algo que nadie ha conseguido explicar: las elfas, que normalmente sólo ovulan una vez cada diez o veinte años, desde que copulan con los humanos, comien zan a ovular con cada intenso orgasmo. Actúa no sé qué hormona oculta o combinación de hormonas. Las elfas entienden que, en la práctica, sólo pueden tener hijos con los humanos. Fue por las elfas que no os extermi namos cuando aún éramos más fuertes. Y luego vosotros fuisteis más fuertes y comenzasteis a exterminarnos a nosotros. Pero aún teníais aliados entre las elfas. Ellas eran las partidarias de la convivencia, la cooperación y la coexistencia... y no querían reconocer que, en realidad, se trataba del coacostarse.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? —gruñó Geralt.

—¿Contigo? Absolutamente nada. Pero mucho con Ciri. Puesto que Ciri es descendiente de Lara Dorren aep Shiadhai, y Lara Dorren era partidaria de la coexistencia con los humanos. Principalmente con un humano. Con Cregennan de Lod, hechicero humano. Lara Dorren coexistió con el mencio nado Cregennan a menudo y con éxito. Más claro: se quedó embarazada.

También esta vez el brujo guardó silencio.

—El problema yacía en que Lara Dorren no era una elfa común y co rriente. Era un depósito genético. Especialmente preparado. El resultado de muchos años de trabajo. En unión con otro depósito, un elfo, se entien de, había de dar a luz a un niño todavía más especial. Concibiendo de la semilla de un humano, enterró aquella posibilidad, tiró por la borda el resultado de cientos de años de planes y preparaciones. Así por lo menos se pensó entonces. Nadie sospechó que el mestizo engendrado por Cregennan pudiera heredar de su valiosa madre algo positivo. No, un matri monio tan desigual no podía traer consigo nada bueno...

—Y por ello —le interrumpió Geralt— fue severamente castigado.

—No de la forma que piensas. —Avallac´h le lanzó una rápida mirada—. Aunque la unión de Lara Dorren y Cregennan produjo un perjuicio incal culable a los elfos mientras que a los humanos sólo les podía venir bien, fueron los humanos, no los elfos, los que asesinaron a Cregennan. Los humanos, no los elfos, produjeron la perdición de Lara. Exactamente así fue, pese a que muchos elfos tenían motivos para odiar a los amantes. También motivos personales.

A Geralt, por segunda vez, le sorprendió un leve cambio en el tono de voz del elfo.

—De una u otra forma —siguió Avallac´h—, la coexistencia estalló como una burbuja de jabón, las razas se echaron mutuamente a la garganta. Co menzó la guerra que perdura hasta hoy. Y en este tiempo, el material genético de Lara... existe, como seguro que ya te has imaginado. E incluso se ha desa rrollado. Por desgracia, ha sufrido mutación. Sí, sí. Tu Ciri es una mutante.

Tampoco esta vez el elfo esperó a que dijera algo.

—En esto metieron las narices por supuesto vuestros hechiceros, que unieron hábilmente al individuo criado con una parejita, pero también se les escapó de su control. Pocos son los que se imaginan por qué milagro el material genético de Lara Dorren se reavivó con tanta potencia en Ciri, cuál fue el disparador. Pienso que Vilgefortz lo sabe, ese mismo Vilgefortz que te molió las costillas en Thanedd. Los hechiceros que hacían experi mentos con los descendientes de Lara y Riannon, llevando a cabo durante algún tiempo una crianza regular, no obtuvieron los resultados deseados, se aburrieron y abandonaron el experimento. Pero el experimento conti nuó, sólo que ahora autónomamente. Ciri, hija de Pavetta, nieta de Calanthe, tataranieta de Riannon, es una verdadera descendiente de Lara Dorren. Vilgefortz se enteró de ello seguramente por casualidad. También lo sabe Emhyr var Emreis, emperador de Nilfgaard.

—Y tú también lo sabes.

—Yo, de hecho, sé mucho más que los dos. Pero esto no tiene importan cia. El molino de la predestinación actúa, muele el grano del destino... Lo que está predestinado, habrá de pasar.

—¿Y qué tendrá que pasar?

—Lo que está predestinado. Lo que fuera decidido desde el principio; dicho esto, por supuesto, en sentido figurado. En fin, algo que está deter minado por la acción infalible de un mecanismo en cuyas bases yace el Objetivo, el Plan y el Resultado.

—Esto es o bien poesía o bien metafísica. O lo uno y lo otro, porque a veces es difícil distinguirlas. ¿No sería posible que dijeras algo concreto?

¿Aunque fuera minimamente? Con gusto discutiría contigo de esto y aque llo, pero resulta que tengo prisa.

Avallac´h lo midió con una mirada penetrante.

—¿Y por qué tienes tanta prisa? Ah, perdona... Tú, me da la impresión, no has entendido nada de lo que he dicho. Así que te lo diré directamente: tu gran aventura de salvamento carece de sentido. Lo ha perdido por completo.

»Hay varios motivos —siguió el elfo mirando el rostro pétreo del brujo—. En primer lugar es demasiado tarde ya, el mal fundamental ya ha sido realizado, no estás en situación de salvar a la muchacha. En segundo lugar, ahora, cuando ha entrado ya en el camino verdadero, Golondrina sabrá arreglárselas sola estupendamente, posee una fuerza demasiado poderosa dentro de sí como para tener miedo de nada. Así que tu ayuda es innecesaria. Y en tercer lugar... Hummm...

—Te. estoy escuchando todo el tiempo, Avallac´h. Todo el tiempo.

—En tercer lugar... en tercer lugar, otra persona la está ayudando aho ra. Creo que no serás tan arrogante para creer que el destino sólo y exclu sivamente te haya ligado a ti con ella.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Entonces, hasta la vista.

—Espera.

—Ya te he dicho. Tengo prisa.

—Pongamos por un momento —le dijo sereno el elfo— que yo de verdad sé lo que va a pasar, que veo el futuro. Si te digo que lo que ha de pasar pasará independientemente de tus esfuerzos. De tus iniciativas. Si te co munico que podrías buscar un lugar tranquilo en la tierra y sentarte allí, sin hacer nada, esperando a que se cumplan las consecuencias inevitables de la cadena de circunstancias, ¿te decidirías a hacer algo así?

—No.

—¿Y si te comunico que tu actividad, que atestigua tu falta de fe en el inquebrantable mecanismo del Objetivo, el Plan y el Resultado, puede, aunque la probabilidad sea exigua, cambiar en verdad algo, pero exclusi vamente para peor? ¿Volverías a pensártelo? Ah, ya veo en tu gesto que no. Así que te preguntaré simplemente: ¿por qué no?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—De verdad.

—Pues porque simplemente no creo en tus vulgaridades metafísicas acerca de objetivos, planes y pensamientos primigenios de los creadores. No creo tampoco en vuestra famosa profetisa Itlina ni en otras pitonisas. La considero a ella, imagínate, la misma chorrada y el mismo humbug que tus pinturas rupestres. Un bisonte violeta, Avallac´h. Nada más. No sé si es que no puedes o no quieres ayudarme. Sin embargo, no te guardo rencor...

—Dices que no puedo o no quiero ayudarte. ¿De qué modo podría?

Geralt reflexionó durante un momento, completamente consciente de que de la apropiada formulación de la pregunta dependían muchas cosas.

—¿Voy a recuperar a Ciri?

La respuesta fue inmediata.

—La recuperarás. Sólo para perderla de inmediato. Y esta vez para siem pre, sin vuelta atrás. Antes de que se llegue a eso, perderás a todos los que te acompañan. Uno de tus camaradas lo perderás en las próximas sema nas, puede que incluso días. Puede que incluso horas.

—Gracias.

—Todavía no he terminado. Una consecuencia directa y rápida de tu injerencia en la rueda del molino del Objetivo y el Plan será la muerte de varias decenas de miles de personas. Lo que al fin y al cabo no tiene gran importancia, puesto que no mucho tiempo después perderán la vida varias decenas de millones de personas. El mundo como lo conoces simplemente desaparecerá, dejará de existir, para que, al cabo del tiempo necesario, resucite de una forma completamente distinta. Pero sobre ello precisa mente nadie tiene ni tendrá la mínima influencia, nadie es capaz de impe dirlo ni de invertir el orden de las cosas. Ni tú, ni yo, ni los hechiceros, ni los Sabedores. Ni siquiera Ciri. ¿Qué dices a eso?

—Un bisonte violeta. Pero con todo ello, te lo agradezco, Avallad!,

—En cierto modo —el elfo se encogió de hombros—, siento cierta curio sidad por saber lo que puede causar una piedra que caiga en la rueda del molino... ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

—Creo que no. Porque supongo que mostrarme a Ciri no podrás, ¿no?

—¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Geralt contuvo el aliento.

Avallada se dirigió con rápidos pasos en dirección a la pared de la ca verna, haciendo una señal al brujo para que le siguiera.

—Las paredes de Tir ná Béa Arainne —señaló los centelleantes cristales de roca— poseen propiedades especiales. Y yo, modestia aparte, poseo ha bilidades especiales. Pon tus manos aquí. Mira fijamente. Piensa con in tensidad. En que ella te necesita mucho ahora. Y declara que se muestre aquí tu deseo de ayudarla. Piensa que quieres correr en su auxilio, estar a su lado, algo de este estilo. La imagen debiera aparecer sola. Y ser clara. Contempla, pero abstente de reacciones violentas. No digas nada. Será una visión, no una comunicación.

Obedeció.

La primera visión, pese a lo prometido, no era clara. Era confusa, pero a cambio, tan violenta que retrocedió inconscientemente. Una mano corta da sobre una mesa... La sangre salpicando sobre una tabla vítrea... Esque letos humanos montados en esqueletos de caballos... Yennefer, cargada de cadenas...

¿Una torre? ¿Una torre negra? ¿Y detrás de ella, al fondo... la aurora-boreal?

Y de pronto, sin advertencia, la imagen se aclaró. Hasta demasiado clara.

—¡Jaskier! —gritó Geralt—, ¡Milva! ¡Angouléme!

—¿Eh? —se interesó Avallad!—. Ah, sí. Me parece que lo has destroza do todo.

Geralt retrocedió de la pared de la caverna, a poco no se cayó sobre el suelo de basalto.

—¡No me importa una mierda! —gritó—. Escucha, AvallacTi, tengo que ir lo más deprisa posible a ese bosque de los druidas...

—¿A Caed Myrkvid?

—¡Cierto! ¡A mis amigos les amenaza allí un peligro mortal! ¡Una lucha por sobrevivir! También están amenazadas otras personas... ¿Por dónde más deprisa...? ¡Ah, al diablo! Vuelvo a por el caballo y la espada...

—Ningún caballo —le interrumpió el elfo con serenidad— será capaz de llevarte hasta la floresta de Myrkvid antes de que caiga la oscuridad...

—Pero yo...

—Todavía no he terminado. Ve a por esa tu famosa espada y yo entre tanto te buscaré una montura. Una montura perfecta para las sendas de la montaña. Se trata de una montura un poco, diría, atípica... Pero gracias a ella estarás en Caed Myrkvid dentro de menos de media hora.

El llamador apestaba como un caballo, y aquí se acababa todo parecido. Geralt había visto una vez en Mahakam un concurso de doma de muflones organizado por los enanos y le había parecido el deporte más extremo posi ble. Pero sólo ahora, subido a los lomos de un llamador que corría como un loco, supo lo que era lo verdaderamente extremo.

Para no caer, clavaba convulsivamente los dedos en las ásperas greñas y apretaba con los muslos los peludos costados del monstruo. El llamador apestaba a sudor, orina y vodka. Corría como si estuviera poseído, la tierra temblaba bajo los golpes de sus gigantescos pies, como si las plantas fue ran de bronce. Reduciendo apenas la velocidad, se lanzó por la pendiente y corrió por ella tan deprisa que el aire le aullaba en las orejas. Volaba por sobre unas aristas, unos senderos y unos salientes tan estrechos que Geralt apretó los párpados para no mirar abajo. Cruzó saltos de agua, cascadas, abismos y grietas que no las saltaría un muflón y cada uno de sus saltos culminados con éxito eran acompañados por un salvaje y ensordecedor rugido. Es decir, todavía más salvaje y ensordecedor de lo acostumbrado, puesto que el llamador bramaba prácticamente sin pausa.

—¡No corras así! —La fuerza del viento volvía a introducir las palabras del brujo en su garganta.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por que has bebido!

—¡Uuuuuuuaaahaaaaah!

Volaban. Le silbaban los oídos.

El llamador apestaba.

El golpeteo de los enormes pies sobre las rocas se redujo, crujieron los pedregales y los canchales. Luego el firme se hizo menos pedregoso, pasó raudo algo verde que podría haber sido un pino enano. Luego cruzó fugaz una mancha verde y broncínea, porque el llamador en sus locos brincos atravesaba un bosque de abetos. El olor de la resina se mezcló con el hedor del monstruo.

—¡Uaaahaaah!

Se acabaron los abetos, crepitaban las hojas caídas. Ahora los colores eran el rojo, el burdeos, el ocre y el amarillo.

—¡Más despacioooooo!

—¡Uaaahaaah!

El llamador atravesó de un largo salto un montón de troncos caídos. Geralt por poco no se mordió la lengua.

La furiosa cabalgata se terminó de la misma forma poco ceremoniosa en que había empezado. El llamador clavó el talón en la tierra, bramó y tiró al brujo sobre una pendiente cubierta de hojas. Geralt yació allí un instante, no podía ni siquiera maldecir. Luego se levantó, gruñendo y masajeándose la rodilla, en la que de nuevo se le había presentado el dolor.

—No te has caído —afirmó el llamador, y la voz era de asombro—. Vaya, vaya.

Geralt no dijo nada.

—Ya hemos llegado. —El llamador señaló con su pata peluda—. Esto es Caed Myrkvid.

Bajo ellos yacía un valle cubierto de niebla. Por encima del vaho sobre salían las puntas de altos árboles.

—Esta niebla —el llamador se anticipó a su pregunta— no es natural. Aparte de ello, se siente el humo desde aquí. En tu lugar, me daría prisa. Eeeh, iría contigo... ¡Me muero de ganas de lucha! ¡Y ya cuando niño soña ba con cargar algún día sobre los humanos con un brujo a los lomos! Pero Avallac´h me prohibió mostrarme. Por la seguridad de toda nuestra comu nidad...

—Lo sé.

—No me guardes rencor porque te diera en los morros.

—No te lo guardo.

—Eres un hombre de verdad.

—Gracias. También por estas palabras.

El llamador mostró los dientes desde debajo de su roja barba y exhaló un olor a vodka.

—El gusto ha sido mío.

La niebla que anegaba el bosque de Myrkvid era densa y tenía unos perfi les irregulares, que recordaban a un montón de nata que un cocinero falto de razón hubiera colocado encima de una tarta. Aquella niebla le recorda ba al brujo a Brokilón. El bosque de las dríadas a menudo estaba cubierto por un vaho mágico de protección y camuflaje parecido. Un parecido tam bién a Brokilón había en la atmósfera solemne y amenazadora del bosque, allí, en los bordes, que en su mayor parte se componían de alisos y de hayas.

Y de la misma forma que en Brokilón, ya al borde del bosque, en un sendero cubierto de hojas, Geralt casi se tropezó con unos cadáveres.

Los cuerpos horriblemente destrozados no eran ni de druidas ni de nilfgaardianos, y con toda seguridad tampoco pertenecían a la hansa de Rui señor y Schirrú. Antes de que Geralt entreviera en la niebla las siluetas de unos carros recordó que Regis le había hablado de unos peregrinos. Daba la sensación de que la peregrinación había terminado de forma no muy afortunada para algunos peregrinos.

El hedor del humo y los fuegos, desagradable en el aire húmedo, se iba volviendo cada vez más manifiesto, señalaba el camino. Luego el camino lo señalaron también unos sonidos. Gritos. Y la música desafinada, con soni do a gato, de una zanfona.

Geralt aceleró el paso.

En un camino anegado por la lluvia había un carro. Junto a una rueda había más cadáveres.

Uno de los bandidos rebuscaba en el carro, tiraba al camino objetos y herramientas. El segundo sujetaba a los caballos, un tercero le quitaba al peregrino muerto un capote de linces cruzados.. El cuarto hacía girar el arco de una zanfona que debía de haber encontrado entre el botín. Por nada en el mundo parecía ser capaz de extraer de ella siquiera una nota limpia.

La cacofonía le vino bien. Ocultaba el sonido de los pasos de Geralt.

La música se interrumpió con brusquedad, las cuerdas de la zanfona lanzaron un gemido desgarrador, el ladrón cayó sobre las hojas y las regó de sangre. El que sujetaba los caballos ni siquiera acertó a gritar, el sihill le cortó la yugular. El tercer ladrón no consiguió saltar del carro, cayó, bramando, rajada la arteria femoral. El último consiguió incluso extraer la espada de la vaina. Pero ya no alcanzó a alzarla.

Geralt se limpió con el pulgar una mancha de sangre.

—Sí, hijos —dijo en dirección al bosque y al olor a humo—. Fue una idea tonta. No tendríais que haber hecho caso a Ruiseñor y Schirrú. Había que haberse quedado en casa.

Al poco se topó con el siguiente carro y los siguientes muertos. Entre los muchos peregrinos rajados y golpeados yacían también druidas con sus manchadas túnicas blancas. El humo de un lejano fuego se arrastraba bajito sobre la tierra.

Esta vez los ladrones estaban más alerta. Sólo consiguió acercarse sin ser advertido a uno, que estaba ocupado en arrancar unos anillos y pulse ras de baratillo del brazo de una mujer muerta. Geralt, sin pensar, le dio un tajo al bandido, el bandido gritó y entonces los otros, que eran bando leros mezclados con nilfgaardianos, se lanzaron sobre él con un aullido.

Retrocedió al bosque, junto al árbol más cercano, para guardarse las espaldas con el tronco de un árbol. Pero antes de que le alcanzaran los ladrones, sonaron unos cascos de caballo y de entre los arbustos y la nie bla surgió un gigantesco caballo cubierto con una gualdrapa ajedrezada al sesgo de color amarillo y rojo. El caballo transportaba a un jinete en com pleta armadura, con una capa blanca como la nieve y un yelmo con una visera en pico cubierta de agujeros. Antes de que los bandidos consiguie ran reponerse, ya tenían encima al caballero y éste les estaba dando tajos a diestro y siniestro y la sangre brotaba como de una fuente. Era una hermosa vista.

Geralt, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para andar contemplando nada, pues dos enemigos se le echaban encima, uno era un bandido con un jubón de color cereza y el otro un nilfgaardiano de negra vestimenta. Al bandolero, que logró cubrirse por pura casualidad, le cortó a través de la boca. El nilfgaardiano, al ver dientes volando por el aire, puso pies en polvorosa y desapareció entre la niebla.

A Geralt casi le aplastó un caballo con una gualdrapa ajedrezada. Galo paba sin jinete.

Sin vacilar, saltó sobre los matorrales hacia el lugar del que provenían unos gritos, unas maldiciones y unos golpes.

Tres bandidos habían tirado de la silla al caballero de la capa blanca y ahora intentaban asesinarlo. Uno, que estaba con las piernas abiertas, blandía un hacha, un segundo daba tajos con la espada, un tercero, pe queño y pelirrojo, saltaba a su alrededor como una liebre buscando la ocasión y un lugar no cubierto por la armadura para clavarle una lanza. El caído caballero gritaba algo ininteligible desde el interior de su casco y rechazaba los golpes con un escudo que sujetaba con ambas manos. Tras cada golpe del hacha, el escudo estaba cada vez más bajo, ya casi se apre taba contra el pecho. Estaba claro que uno o dos golpes más y las tripas del caballero fluirían a través de las grietas de la armadura.

En tres saltos, Geralt se encontró en mitad del torbellino, le sajó en la nuca al pelirrojo de la lanza, dio un amplio corte en la barriga al del hacha. El caballero, ágil pese a su armadura, le sacudió al tercer bandido en la rodilla con el escudo y cuando cayó le aporreó tres veces en la cara hasta que la sangre le salpicó la rodela. Se puso de rodillas, palpó entre los jun cos en busca de su espada, zumbando como un enorme tábano de latón. De pronto vio a Geralt y se quedó inmóvil.

—¿En manos de quién me encuentro? —tronó desde lo profundo del casco.

—En manos de nadie. Éstos que aquí yacen son también mis enemigos.

—Ah... —El caballero intentó elevar la visera, pero la chapa estaba gol peada y el mecanismo se había bloqueado—. ¡Por mi honor! Gracias mil por vuestra ayuda.

—A vos. Al fin y al cabo fuisteis vos quien acudió en mi ayuda.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

No ha visto nada, pensó Geralt. Ni siquiera me advirtió a través de los agujeritos de esa olla de acero.

—¿Cómo sois llamado? —preguntó el caballero.

—Geralt. De Rivia.

—¿Armas?

—No es hora, señor caballero, para la heráldica.

—Por mi honor, verdad decís, valiente gentilhombre Geralt. —El caba llero encontró su espada, se levantó. Su escudo mellado —como la gual drapa de su caballo— estaba cubierto por un diseño ajedrezado al sesgo de color amarillo y rojo, en cuyos campos se veían alternativamente las letras A y H.

—Éste no es el escudo de mi linaje —zumbó aclarándolo—. Son las iniciales de mi señora, la condesa Anna Henrietta. Yo me llamo el Caballe ro del Ajedrez. Soy caballero andante. No me está permitido revelar mi nombre ni mis atributos. Hice juramento de caballero. Por mi honor, de nuevo, gracias por la ayuda, caballero.

—Mío ha sido el placer.

Uno de los bandoleros caídos gimió e hizo susurrar las hojas. El Caba llero del Ajedrez se acercó y con una potente puñalada lo clavó a la tierra. El bandido agitó las manos y los pies como una araña clavada a un alfiler.

—Aprestémonos —dijo el caballero—. Todavía merodean los malan drines por estos lares. ¡Por mi honor, no es hora de descansar!

—Cierto —reconoció Geralt—. Una banda deambula por el bosque, ma tando a peregrinos y druidas. Mis amigos están en peligro...

—Disculpad un momento.

Otro bandido daba señales de vida. También resultó clavado con brío y con sus pies extendidos hizo tal trenza que hasta se le cayeron las botas.

—Por mi honor. —El Caballero del Ajedrez se limpió la espada al mus go—. ¡Difícil les resulta a estos truhanes el separarse de la vida! No os ha de sorprender, oh caballero, que dé la puntilla a los heridos. Por mi honor, antes no lo hacía. Mas estos bellacos recobran la salud con tal prontitud, que el hombre honrado no puede más que envidiarlos. Desde que hubiera de medirme con un tunante tres veces seguidas, comencé a rematarlos cuidadosamente. De modo que fuera para siempre.

—Entiendo.

—Yo, como veis, soy un andante. ¡Mas mi honor no tiene mella! Oh, aquí está mi caballo. Ven aquí, Bucéfalo.

El bosque se hizo más espacioso y claro, comenzaron a dominar los gran des robles de coronas amplias, pero poco densas. El humor y el hedor de los incendios se sentía ya cerca. Y al poco, los vieron.

Ardían los tejados cubiertos de juncos de las cabañas de un poblado no muy grande. Ardían las lonas de unos carros. Entre los carros yacían cadáveres, muchos de ellos con blancas túnicas druídicas visibles desde lejos.

Los bandidos y los nilfgaardianos, dándose a sí mismos valor a base de aullidos y escondiéndose tras unos carros que empujaban delante de sí, atacaban una gran casa que se alzaba sobre pilotes. La casa estaba cons truida de sólidas vigas de madera y cubierta con tejas de madera dispues tas en pendiente, por las que resbalaban sin hacer daño las antorchas arrojadas por los bandidos. La casa sitiada se defendía y contraatacaba con éxito: ante los ojos de Geralt uno de los bandidos se asomó descuida damente por fuera del carro y cayó, como tocado por un rayo, con una flecha en el cráneo.

—¡Vuestros amigos —alardeó de perspicacia el Caballero del Ajedrez— deben de estar en aquel edificio! ¡Por mi honor, en arduo asedio se encuen tran! ¡Vayamos, aprestémonos a ayudarles!

Geralt escuchó unos chillones alaridos y unas órdenes, reconoció al bandolero Ruiseñor con la faz vendada. Vio también por un momento al medioelfo Schirrú, que se cubría tras los nilfgaardianos y sus capas negras.

De pronto bramaron los cuernos hasta que las hojas empezaron a caer de los robles. Tronaron los cascos de los alazanes guerreros, brillaron las armaduras y las espadas de caballeros cargando. Con un rugido, los ban doleros echaron a correr en diversas direcciones.

—¡Por mi honor! —mugió el Caballero del Ajedrez, espoleando a su ca ballo—. ¡Son mis camaradas! ¡Nos han alcanzado! ¡Al ataque, para que nos quede también algo de gloria! ¡Ataca, mata!

Galopando sobre Bucéfalo, el Caballero del Ajedrez cayó sobre los la drones que se escabullían. Fue el primero, en un instante rajó a dos y al resto los espantó como un halcón espanta a los gorriones. Dos se volvieron en dirección a Geralt, que se acercaba. El brujo los eliminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El tercero le disparó con un gabriel.

El autodisparador en miniatura lo había diseñado y patentado un tal Gabriel, artesano de Verden. Lo anunciaba con el eslogan: «Defiéndete solo». Alrededor tuyo campan el bandidaje y la violencia, decía el anuncio. La ley es impotente y sin fuerza. ¡Defiéndete solo! No salgas de casa sin el auto-disparador manual de la marca Gabriel. Gabriel es tu ángel de la guarda, Gabriel os protege a ti y a los tuyos de los bandidos.

La venta alcanzó un verdadero récord. Al poco todos los bandidos lleva ban un gabriel cuando asaltaban a alguien.

Geralt era un brujo, sabía evitar una flecha. Pero había olvidado el dolor de la rodilla. El quiebro se retrasó una pulgada, la punta en forma de hoja le tocó la oreja. El dolor le cegó, pero sólo un instante. El ladrón no tuvo tiempo de tensar el autodisparador y defenderse solo. Geralt, lleno de rabia, le cortó las manos y luego le sajó la tripas con un amplio corte de sihill.

No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de limpiarse la sangre de la oreja y el cuello cuando ya le estaba atacando un tipo pequeño y vivo como una comadreja, de unos ojos que brillaban innaturalmente, armado con una curvada saberra zerrikana que hacía girar con una habilidad digna de admiración. Ya había parado dos tajos de Geralt, el noble metal de ambas hojas tintineaba y echaba chispas.

Comadreja era rápido y observador. Al momento advirtió que el brujo cojeaba, al momento comenzó a rodearle y a atacarle por el lado que le era más beneficioso. Era increíblemente rápido, la hoja afilada de la saberra aullaba en tajos ejecutados con el peligroso arte cruzado. Geralt evitaba los golpes con una dificultad cada vez mayor. Y cada vez cojeaba más, obligado como estaba a apoyar el peso sobre la pierna herida.

Comadreja se encogió de pronto, saltó, realizó un hábil giro y una finta, cortó por la oreja. Geralt lo paró al sesgo y le rechazó. El bandido giró ágil, ya se ponía en posición de lanzar un peligroso corte bajo, cuando de pronto desencajó los ojos, estornudó con fuerza y se le salieron los mocos, bajan do al momento la guardia. El brujo le cortó rápido en el cuello, la hoja llegó hasta la columna vertebral.

—Venga, que alguien me diga —jadeó, mirando el cuerpo tembloroso— que el uso de los narcóticos no es perjudicial.

Un bandido que le atacaba con una maza alzada se tropezó y cayó con la nariz entre el fango, una flecha le salía de la ingle.

—¡Ya voy, brujo! —gritó Milva—. ¡Ya voy! ¡Aguanta!

Geralt se dio la vuelta, pero ya no había a quién rajar. Milva disparó al último ladrón que quedaba en los alrededores. El resto huyó al bosque, perseguidos por los multicolores caballeros. A algunos los perseguía el Caballero del Ajedrez. Los alcanzó, porque desde el bosque se oía cuan terrible era su acoso.

Uno de los nilfgaardianos negros, no del todo muerto, se alzó de pronto y se lanzó a la huida. Milva alzó y tensó su arco en un decir amén, aullaron los timones, el nilfgaardiano cayó sobre las hojas con una flecha de pluma gris entre las paletillas.

La arquera suspiró con fuerza.

—Nos cuelgarán —dijo.

—¿Ponqué dices eso?

—Esto es Nilfgaard. Y ya van para dos meses que mayormente yo echo abajo nilfgaardianos.

—Esto es Toussaint, no Nilfgaard. —Geralt se tocó un lado de la cabeza, sacó la mano llena de sangre—. Joder. ¿Qué pasa ahí? Míralo, Milva.

La arquera lo contempló con atención crítica.

—Sólo te ha arrancado la oreja —afirmó por fin—. No hay por qué preo cuparse.

—Qué fácil es hablar para ti. A mí me gustaba mucho mi oreja. Ayúda me a vendarlo con algo porque me corre la sangre hasta el cuello. ¿Dónde están Jaskier y Angouléme?

—En la choza, con los peregrinos... Oh, mierda.

Retumbaron los cascos y tres jinetes surgieron de la niebla. Iban sobre alazanes de guerra, sus capas y estandartes se agitaban al viento. Antes de que sonara su grito de guerra, Geralt abrazó a Milva y la arrastró debajo de un carro. No había bromas con alguien que cargaba armado con una lanza de catorce pies y daba un alcance efectivo de diez pies por delante de la cabeza del caballo.

—¡Salid! —Los alazanes de los caballeros pateaban la tierra alrededor del carro—. ¡Tirad las armas y salid!

—Nos cuelgarán —murmuró Milva. Podía tener razón.

—¡Ja, tunantes! —gritó burlón uno de los caballeros, que llevaba un escudo con una cabeza de toro en sable sobre campo de plata—. ¡Ja, belitres! ¡Por mi honor que vais a colgar!

—¡Por mi honor! —le apoyó la juvenil voz de otro, con escudo celeste—. ¡Aquí mismo os vamos a despedazar!

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Quietos!

El Caballero del Ajedrez, montado sobre Bucéfalo, salió de entre la nie bla. Había conseguido por fin alzarse la abollada visera, desde debajo de ella surgía ahora una abundante masa de pelos de bigote.

—¡Liberadles presto! —gritó—. Éstos no son malandrines, sino gente honrada y de bien. La moza se puso con valentía en defensa de los peregri nos. ¡Y este señor es un buen caballero!

—¿Un buen caballero? —Cabeza de Toro alzó la visera y miró a Geralt con incredulidad—. ¡Por mi honor! ¡No puede ser!

—¡Por mi honor! —El Caballero del Ajedrez se golpeó en la pechera con un guante acorazado—. ¡Puede ser, mi palabra empeño! Este tan bravío caballero me salvó de la opresión cuando los bellacos me tiraron al suelo. Nómbrase don Geralt de Rivia.

—¿Armas?

—No me está permitido revelarlas —bufó el brujo—. Ni el nombre ver dadero, ni los atributos. Hice el juramento de caballero. Soy el andante Geralt.

—¡Oooh! —gritó de pronto una voz descarada y bien conocida—. ¡Mirad lo que nos ha traído el gato! ¡Ja, abuelilla, ya te dije que el brujo nos iba a venir en socorro!

—¡Y en el momento justo! —gritó, Jaskier, acercándose junto con Angouléme y un grupillo de peregrinos, el laúd en una mano y en la otra su inseparable tubo—. Ni un segundo demasiado pronto. Tienes sentido de lo dramático, Geralt. ¡Debieras escribir obras para el teatro!

De pronto se quedó callado. Cabeza de Toro se inclinó en su silla, los ojos le brillaban.

—¿Vizconde Julián?

—¿Barón de Peyrac-Peyran?

Otros dos caballeros salieron de entre los robles. Uno, con un casco de olía adornado con un cisne blanco de alas abiertas de acertado parecido, conducía a dos prisioneros de un lazo. Otro caballero, andante pero prác tico, preparaba unas sogas y miraba en busca de unas buenas ramas.

—Ni Ruiseñor ni Schirrú. —Angouléme advirtió la mirada del brujo—. Una pena.

—Una pena —reconoció Geralt—. Pero intentaremos arreglarlo. Señor caballero...

Pero Cabeza de Toro —o mejor dicho, el barón de Peyrac-Peyran— no le prestaba atención. No veía, parecía, más que a Jaskier.

—Por mi honor —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. ¡No me engaña la vista! Es el vizconde don Julián en carne y hueso. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo se va a ale grar nuestra señora la condesa!

—¿Quién es ese vizconde Julián? —se interesó el brujo.

—Yo soy —dijo Jaskier a media voz—. No te mezcles en esto, Geralt.

—Cómo se va a alegrar doña Anarietta —repitió el barón de Peyrac-Peyran—. ¡Ja, por mi honor! Os vamos a llevar a todos al castillo de Beauclair. ¡Nada de excusas, vizconde, no prestaré mi oído a excusa alguna!

—Unos cuantos de los desertores han huido. —Geralt se permitió un tono bastante frío—. Propongo capturarlos primero. Luego pensaremos qué hacer con un día que comenzara tan interesante. ¿Qué le decís a eso, se ñor barón?

—Por mi honor —dijo Cabeza de Toro— que de todo ello no saldrá nada. Es imposible perseguirlos. Los criminales huyeron al otro lado del río, y nosotros no debemos plantar al otro lado ni siquiera la punta de un casco del caballo. Aquella parte del bosque de Myrkvid es un santuario intoca ble, y en el espíritu de los tratados firmados con los druidas por nuestra amada condesa Anna Henrietta, piadosa señora de Toussaint...

—¡Los bandoleros han huido allí, joder! —le interrumpió Geralt, enfure ciéndose—. ¡En ese santuario intocable se dedicarán a matar! Y vos me venís con no sé qué tratados...

—¡Hemos dado palabra de caballero! —El barón de Peyrac-Peyran, como resultó, parecía más digno de llevar una cabeza de carnero que de toro—. ¡No está permitido! ¡Los tratados! ¡Ni un pie en el terreno de los druidas!

—A quien no le está permitido, no le está permitido —bufó Angouléme, llevando de las riendas a dos caballos de los bandidos—. Deja esa chacha ra vacía, brujo. Vamos. Tengo aún algunas cuentas pendientes con Ruise ñor, y tú, por lo que imagino, querrías todavía tener una charlilla con el medioelfo.

—Voy con vusotros —dijo Milva—. Presto me buscaré una yegua.

—Yo también —balbuceó Jaskier—. Yo también voy con vosotros.

—¡Pero bueno, esto no! —gritó el barón cabecitoro—. Por mi honor, el señor vizconde Julián irá con nosotros al castillo de Beauclair. La condesa no nos perdonaría que, habiéndolo encontrado, no lo trajéramos. A voso tros no os detendré. Sois libres en obras y pensamientos. Como compañe ros del vizconde Julián, su merced doña Anarietta os recibiría con honores y os hospedaría en el castillo, pero en fin, si despreciáis su hospitalidad...

—No la despreciamos —le interrumpió Geralt, mitigando con una mira da amenazadora a Angouléme, quien a espaldas del barón realizaba dife rentes gestos repugnantes y ofensivos—. Lejos estamos de despreciarla. No dejaremos de ir a inclinarnos ante la condesa a ofrecerle el homenaje que se merece. Pero en primer lugar concluiremos lo que tenemos que concluir. Nosotros también dimos nuestra palabra, se puede decir que también fir mamos un pacto. En cuanto lo concluyamos, nos dirigiremos sin tardanza al castillo de Beauclair. Iremos hacia allí sin falta.

«Aunque no sea más que por dar cuenta —añadió significativamente y con énfasis— de que deshonor alguno ni menoscabo se le cause a nuestro amigo Jaskier. Es decir, puf, Julián.

—¡Por mi honor! —sonrió de pronto el barón—. ¡Ningún deshonor ni menoscabo alguno se le causará al vizconde Julián, estoy presto a dar mi palabra. Puesto que olvidé deciros, vizconde, que el conde Raimundo murióse hace dos años de apoplejía.

—¡Ja, ja! —gritó Jaskier, con el rostro de pronto radiante—. ¡El conde la palmó! ¡Esto sí que es una nueva maravillosa y alegre! Es decir, me refería a tristeza y pena, congoja y angustia... Que le sea leve la tierra... ¡Sin em bargo,' si esto es así, vayamos a Beauclair lo más presto posible, señores caballeros! ¡Geralt, Milva, Angouléme, nos veremos en el castillo!

Vadearon la corriente, espolearon los caballos hacia el bosque, entre ro bles de ramas muy extensas, entre helechos que les llegaban hasta las espuelas. Milva encontró sin esfuerzo el rastro de la banda de huidos. Iban tan deprisa como podían. Geralt tenía miedo por los druidas. Temía que los restos de la banda, al sentirse seguros, quisieran vengar en los druidas el pogromo recibido a manos de los caballeros andantes de Toussaint.

—Cuidao que ha tenío potra el Jaskier —dijo de pronto Angouléme—. Cuando el Ruiseñor nos cercó en la cabaña me contó por qué tenía miedo de Toussaint.

—Me lo había imaginado —respondió el brujo—. Sólo que no sabía que había apuntado tan alto. ¡Una condesa, jo, jo!

—Fue hace la tira de años. Y el conde Raimundo, ése que estiró la pata, al parecer juró que le iba a arrancar el corazón al poeta, lo mandaría coci nar, se lo pondría de cena a la condesa infiel y la obligaría a comerlo. Tiene Jaskier suerte de no haber caído en las garras del conde cuanto todavía vivía. Nosotros también tenemos suerte.

—Eso habrá que verlo.

—Jaskier dice que la tal condesa Anarietta lo ama hasta la locura.

—Jaskier siempre dice eso.

—¡Cerrar el pico! —ladró Milva, tirando de las riendas y echando mano al arco.

Errando de árbol en árbol corría hacia ellos un ladrón, sin sombrero, sin armas, a ciegas. Corría, se caía, se levantaba, volvía a correr de nuevo. Y gritaba. Gritos agudos, penetrantes, horribles.

—¿Qué pasa? —se asombró Angouléme.

Milva tensó el arco en silencio. No disparó, esperó hasta que el bandido se acercara y aquél corría directamente hacia ellos, como si no les hubiera visto. Cruzó a toda velocidad por entre el caballo del brujo y el de Angouléme.

Vieron su rostro, blanco como el papel y deformado por el miedo, vieron sus ojos desencajados.

—¿Qué diablos? —repitió Angouléme.:

Milva se despertó de su estupor, se volvió en la silla y le lanzó al huido una flecha en la espalda. El bandido gritó y cayó sobre los helechos.

La tierra tembló. De tal forma que de un roble cercano se desgranaron al suelo las bellotas.

—Me pregunto —dijo Angouléme— de qué sería de lo que huía...

La tierra tembló de nuevo. Los arbustos chasquearon, crujieron las ra mas quebradas.

—¿Qué es eso? —gimió Milva, poniéndose de pie sobre los estribos—. ¿Qué es eso, brujo?

Geralt fijó la mirada, vio y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Angouléme tam bién lo vio. Y empalideció.

—¡Su puta madre!

El caballo de Milva también lo vio. Relinchó con pánico, se puso a dos patas y luego pateó con las ancas. La arquera voló de la silla y cayó pesa damente al suelo. El caballo huyó hacia el interior del bosque. La montura de Geralt echó a galopar detrás sin pensarlo, con tan mala fortuna que eligió un camino bajo una rama de roble que colgaba muy baja. La rama barrió al brujo de la silla. El golpe y el dolor de la rodilla por poco no le quitaron el sentido.

Angouléme fue quien consiguió controlar a su enloquecido caballo por más tiempo, pero también al final acabó en el suelo. En su huida el caballo por poco no aplastó a Milva, que se estaba levantando.

Y entonces vieron con mayor claridad la cosa que avanzaba hacia ellos. Y dejaron por completo, pero por completo, de asombrarse del pánico de sus animales.

El ser recordaba a un gigantesco árbol, a un añudo y nudoso roble. O puede que en verdad fuera un roble. Pero un roble bastante poco típico. En vez de erguirse tranquilito allá en el campo entre hojas y bellotas caídas, en vez de permitir que le corrieran por encima las ardillas y se le cagaran encima los pardillos, aquel roble caminaba con brío por el bosque, pisaba rítmicamente con gruesas raíces y agitaba las ramas. El rechoncho tronco —o el torso— del monstruo tenía a ojo como unas dos brazas de diámetro y el pico que sobresalía de él no era quizás pico, sino más bien fauces, porque se abría y se cerraba con un sonido que recordaba al de unas pesadas puertas al cerrarse.

Aunque bajo su terrible peso temblaba la tierra de forma que hacía complicado mantener el equilibrio, el monstruo cruzaba por un barranco con una agilidad pasmosa. Y no lo hacía sin objetivo.

Ante sus ojos, el monstruo agitó las ramas, hizo que susurraran las hojas y extrajo de un árbol caído a un bandido que se escondía allí, tan hábilmente como una cigüeña extrae a una rana escondida entre la hier ba. Envuelto en las ramas, el malandrín quedó suspendido, gritando que hasta daba pena. Geralt vio que el monstruo llevaba ya tres bandidos col gando de la misma forma. Y un nilfgaardiano.

—Huid... —jadeó, intentado en vano levantarse. Tenía la sensación como si alguien le estuviera golpeando rítmicamente con un martillo en la rodilla para clavarle un clavo al rojo—. Milva... Angouléme... Huid...

—¡No te vamos a dejar!

El árbol monstruo les escuchó, taconeó alegre con las raíces y corrió en su dirección. Angouléme, intentando en vano alzar a Geralt, maldijo de forma especialmente blasfema. Milva, con las manos temblorosas, intenta ba asentar una flecha en la cuerda. Completamente sin sentido.

—¡Huid!

Era demasiado tarde. El árbol monstruo ya estaba sobre ellos. Paraliza dos por el miedo, ahora podían ver con precisión su botín, cuatro ladrones que colgaban en la trenza de ramas. Dos vivían, porque emitían terribles aullidos y meneaban las piernas. El tercero, quizá inconsciente, colgaba inerte. El monstruo, a todas luces, intentaba capturar vivas a sus presas. Pero con el cuarto prisionero no le había salido, quizá por falta de atención había apretado demasiado fuerte, lo que se dejaba ver por los ojos desen cajados de la víctima, y la lengua, que le llegaba muy lejos, hasta la barbi lla, manchada de sangre y de vómito.

Un segundo después colgaban ya en el aire, rodeados de ramas, todos gritando a voz en cuello.

—Mis, mis, mis —escucharon desde abajo, desde las raíces—.Mis, mis, Arbolillo.

Detrás del árbol monstruo, espoleándolo ligeramente con una ramita llena de hojas iba una druidesa jovencita, con una toga blanca y una coro na de florecillas en la cabeza.

—No hagas daño, Arbolillo, no aprietes. Con delicadeza. Mis, mis, mis.

—No somos unos bandidos... —jadeó Geralt desde lo alto, pudiendo apenas alzar su voz desde un pecho apretado por las ramas—. Dile que nos suelte... Somos inocentes...

—Todos dicen lo mismo. —La druidesa espantó una mariposa que le rondaba por la ceja—. Mis, mis, mis.

—Me he meado... —gimió Angouléme—. ¡Me cagüentó, me he meado!

Milva sólo carraspeaba. Tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho. Geralt lanzó una maldición terrible. Era lo único que podía hacer.

El árbol monstruo, espoleado por la druidesa, avanzaba ligero por el bosque. Durante su carrera a todos —los que estaban conscientes— les casta ñeteaban los dientes al ritmo de los saltos del monstruo. Hasta se oía un eco.

Al cabo de no mucho tiempo se encontraron en un amplio claro. Geralt vio a un grupo de druidas vestidos de blanco, y junto a ellos otro árbol monstruo. Éste había sido menos afortunado con su caza: de sus ramas sólo colgaban tres bandidos, de los que sólo parecía vivir uno.

—¡Criminales, canallas, gentes indignas! —enunció desde abajo uno de los druidas, un viejecillo que se apoyaba en un largo bastón—. Miradlo bien. Mirad qué castigo les espera en el bosque de Myrkvid a los crimina les e indignos. Miradlo y recordadlo. Os dejaremos ir para que podáis contarles a otros lo que vais a contemplar dentro de un momento. ¡Para advertencia!

En el mismo centro del claro se amontonaba una gran pila de leños y carrascas, y sobre la pila, apoyada en unos maderos, había una jaula teji da de esparto que tenía la forma de una gran muñeca de palo. La jaula estaba llena de gentes gritando y sollozando. El brujo escuchó con claridad los gritos de rana, roncos por el miedo, del bandolero Ruiseñor. Vio tam bién el rostro blanco como el papel y deformado por el pánico del medioelfo Schirrú, apretado contra las trenzas de esparto.

—¡Druidas! —gritó Geralt, movilizando para aquel grito todas sus fuer zas para que se escuchara entre la barahúnda general—. ¡Señora flaminica! ¡Soy el brujo Geralt!

—¿Cómo? —habló desde abajo una mujer alta y delgada con el cabello de color gris acero, que le caía sobre la espalda, sujeto a la frente con una corona de muérdago.

—Soy Geralt... El brujo... El amigo de Emiel Regis...

—Repite, porque no te oigo.

—¡Geraaalt! ¡El amigo del vampiiiro!

—¡Ah! ¡Haberlo dicho antes!

A una señal de la druidesa de cabellos de acero, el árbol monstruo los dejó en tierra. No demasiado delicadamente. Cayeron, ninguno se pudo levantar por sus propias fuerzas. Milva estaba inconsciente, por la nariz le salía sangre. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Geralt se alzó y se arrodilló sobre ella.

La flaminica de cabellos de acero estaba a su lado, carraspeó. Tenía el rostro muy fino, incluso delgadísimo, tanto que despertaba asociaciones no demasiado agradables con el cráneo de un cadáver cubierto de piel. Sus ojos azul celeste como el aciano eran amables y dulces.

—Creo que tiene una costilla rota —dijo, mirando a Milva—. Pero ahora la curamos. Enseguida le prestarán ayuda nuestras sanadoras. Me pesa lo que ha sucedido. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber quiénes erais? No os invité a venir a Caed Myrkvid y no os concedí permiso para entrar en nuestro san tuario. Emiel Regis da fe de vosotros, cierto, pero la presencia en nuestro bosque de un brujo, asesino a sueldo de seres vivos...

—Me iré de aquí sin un momento de demora, honorable flaminica —ase guró Geralt—. Si sólo...

Se detuvo, al ver a los druidas portando teas ardiendo que se acercaban a la pila y a la muñeca de esparto llena de personas.

—¡No! —gritó, apretando los puños—. ¡Deteneos!

—Esa jaula —dijo la flaminica, como si no lo escuchara— tenía que servir al principio como comedero invernal para animales hambrientos, tenía que estar en el bosque llena de heno. Pero cuando agarramos a estos canallas, recordé los rumores malvados y las calumnias que los humanos cuentan de nosotros. Bien, pensé, vais a tener vuestra Moza de Esparto.

Vosotros mismos os la sacasteis de la manga, como pesadilla que despierta el miedo, así que yo os voy a proporcionar esa pesadilla...

—Ordena que se detengan —susurró el brujo—. Honorable flaminica... No los queméis... Uno de esos bandidos tiene una información muy impor tante para mí...

La flaminica posó una mano sobre el pecho. Sus ojos de aciano eran amables y dulces.

—Oh, no —dijo con voz seca—. No, señor. Yo no creo en la institución del testigo de la corona. El librarse de la pena es inmoral.

—¡Deteneos! —gritó el brujo—. ¡No le prendáis fuego! ¡De...!

La flaminica realizó un breve gesto con la mano, y Arbolillo, que todavía estaba en los alrededores, taconeó con sus raíces y le puso una rama al brujo en el hombro. Geralt se sentó y además con impulso.

—¡Prendedle fuego! —ordenó la flaminica—. Lo siento, brujo, pero ha de ser así. Nosotros, druidas, valoramos y honramos la vida en cada una de sus formas. Pero el dejar con vida a los criminales es simple estupidez. A los criminales no les asusta más que el miedo. Así que les vamos a dar un ejemplo por el miedo. Albergo la esperanza de que no tenga que repetir este ejemplo.

Las carrascas se prendieron muy deprisa, la pila vomitó humo y se cubrió de llamas. Los gritos y aullidos que salían de la Moza de Esparto ponían los pelos de punta. Por supuesto, no era posible en la cacofonía de chasquidos producida por el fuego, pero a Geralt le parecía que distinguía el croar desesperado de Ruiseñor y los gritos agudos, llenos de dolor, del medioelfo Schirrú.

Él tenía razón, pensó. La muerte no siempre es igual.

Y luego, después de un tiempo macabramente largo, la pila y la Moza de Esparto explotaron piadosamente en un infierno de fuego estruendoso, un fuego al que nada podía sobrevivir.

—Tu medallón, Geralt —dijo Angouléme, que estaba junto a él. -

—¿Cómo? —carraspeó, porque tenía la garganta encogida—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Tu medallón de plata con el lobo. Lo tenía Schirrú. Ahora ya lo has perdido del todo. Se habrá fundido en esas brasas.

—Qué se le va a hacer —dijo al cabo, mirando a los ojos aciano de la flaminica—. Ya no soy un brujo. Dejé de ser brujo. En Thanedd, en la Torre de la Gaviota. En Brokilón. En el puente sobre el Yaruga. En la cueva de la Gorgona. Y aquí, en el bosque de Myrkvid. No, ya no soy un brujo. Así que he de aprender a vivir sin el medallón de brujo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo octavo

_El rey amaba a su esposa, la reina, ilimitadamente, y ella lo amaba a él con todo su corazón. Algo así sólo podía terminar con una desgracia._

Flourens Delannoy, _Cuentos y leyendas_

**_Delannoy, Flourens, _**_lingüista e historiador, *1432 en Vicovaro, en los años 1460-1475 secretario y bibliotecario en el palacio imperial. Infatigable investigador de leyendas y cuentos populares, autor de muchos estudios que son considerados monumentos de la antigua lengua y literatura de las regiones norteñas del Imperium. Algunas de sus obras más importantes son: _Mitos y leyendas de los pueblos del norte, Cuentos y leyendas, La sorpresa o el mito de la Antigua San gre, La saga del brujo _y _El brujo y la brújula, o de la búsqueda incansable. _Desde el año 1476, profesor de la academia de Castell Graupian, donde en +1510._

Effenberg y Talbot, _Encyclopaedia Máxima Mundi, _tomo IV

El viento soplaba desde el mar, hacía gemir las velas, una garúa como de pequeñísimo granizo golpeaba dolorosamente en el rostro. El agua del Gran Canal estaba aceitosa, agitada por el viento, salpicada con el goteo de la lluvia.

—Por aquí, señor, permitid. El barco está esperando.

Dijkstra lanzó un pesado suspiro. Estaba ya verdaderamente harto de viajes por el mar, le alegraban aquellos pocos instantes en los que sentía bajo los pies el suelo fuerte y estable de la playa, se ponía negro cuando pensaba que no tenía más remedio que acercarse otra vez a una cubierta balanceante. Pero qué se le iba a hacer. Lan Exeter, la capital de invierno de Kovir, se diferenciaba de forma significativa de otras capitales del mun do. En el puerto de Lan Exeter los viajeros que llegaban por mar desembar caban en la piedra del muelle sólo para embarcarse de inmediato en la siguiente unidad navegadora: una esbelta nave de alta proa y no mucho más baja popa, impulsada por multitud de remos. Lan Exeter estaba construida sobre el agua, en el amplio estuario del río Tango. En vez de calles, la ciudad tenía canales, y toda la comunicación de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo mediante barcas.

Se subió a la barca, saludó al embajador redano que le esperaba junto a la escala. Se separaron del muelle, los remos golpeaban el agua al uníso no, la nave avanzaba, tomaba velocidad. El embajador redano guardaba silencio.

El embajador, pensó Dijkstra maquinalmente. ¿Desde hace cuántos años tiene Redania embajador en Kovir? Más de ciento veinte. Ya hace ciento veinte años que Kovir y Poviss tienen frontera con Redania. Pero no siempre fue así.

Desde el principio de los tiempos Redania trataba a los países situados al norte, en el golfo de Praxeda, como su propio feudo. Kovir y Poviss eran —como se decía en la corte de Tretogor— infantados en la joya de la coro na. Los condes infantes que se sucedían en aquellos gobiernos recibían el nombre de troidenos, puesto que descendían —o afirmaban descender— de un antepasado común, Troiden. El tai príncipe Troiden era hermano del rey de Redania Radowid I, al que luego llamaron el Grande. Ya en su juven tud había sido el tal Troiden un tipo lascivo y extraordinariamente repug nante. Daba miedo pensar lo que saldría de él con los años. El rey Radowid, que no era una excepción a este respecto, odiaba a su hermano como a la peste. Así que lo nombró conde infante de Kovir, para librarse de él, enviándolo tan lejos de sí como fuera posible. Y más lejos que Kovir no se podía.

El conde infante Troiden era formalmente vasallo de Redania, pero un vasallo atípico, que no conllevaba carga alguna ni obligaciones feudales. Ni siquiera tenía que ofrecer el juramento ceremonial de vasallaje, se exigía de él solamente lo que se denominaba promesa de no perjudicar. Unos decían que, simplemente, Radowid se había apiadado de él, sabiendo que la «joya de la corona» kovirana no daba ni para tributos ni para vasallaje. Otros por su parte afirmaban que Radowid simplemente no quería tener ante sus ojos al conde infante, se mareaba sólo de pensar que el hermanillo se podía aparecer personalmente en Tretogor con dinero o ayuda militar. Cómo había sido en verdad, no lo sabía nadie, pero sea como fuere, así se quedó. Muchos años después de la muerte de Radowid I, en Redania se guían rigiendo las leyes promulgadas en tiempos del viejo rey. En primer lugar: el condado de Kovir es vasallo, pero no tiene ni que pagar, ni que servir. En segundo: el infantado de Kovir es un bien de manos muertas y la sucesión está exclusivamente en manos de la casa de los troidenos. En tercer lugar: Tretogor no se mezcla en los asuntos de la casa de los troidenos. En cuarto: a los miembros de la casa de los troidenos no se les invita a Tretogor para las celebraciones de las fiestas nacionales. En quinto: ni en ninguna otra ocasión.

En suma, pocos sabían algo de lo que pasaba en el norte y menos aún se interesaban por ello. A Redania llegaban —principalmente por intermedio de Kaedwen— noticias de los conflictos del conde de Kovir con los seño res menores del norte. De alianzas y guerras con Hengfors, Malleore, Creyden, Talgar y otros países de nombres difíciles de recordar. Alguien había vencido a alguien y lo había absorbido, alguien se había unido a alguien con un lazo dinástico, alguien había derrotado a alguien y le exigía tributo. En resumen, nadie sabía quién, a quién ni por qué.

Sin embargo, las noticias de guerras y luchas atraían al norte a una marabunta de matones, aventureros, buscadores de sensaciones y otros espíritus inquietos en busca de botín y posibilidades de enriquecerse. Ve nían aquéllos de todos los rincones del mundo, incluso de países tan leja nos como Cintra o Rivia. Pero sobre todo, habitantes de Redania y Kaedwen. En especial desde Kaedwen habían salido para Kovir verdaderos pelotones de caballería. El rumor decía incluso que a la cabeza de uno iba la famosa Aideen, la revoltosa hija natural del monarca de Kaedwen. En Redania hasta se decía que en el palacio de Ard Carraigh se jugaba con la idea de anexionarse el condado del norte y arrebatárselo a la corona redana. Inclu so se suponía que alguien allá había comenzado a gritar que era necesaria una intervención armada.

Sin embargo, Tretogor anunció ostentosamente que no le interesaba el norte. Como reconocieron los juristas reales, la ley que regía era la de la reciprocidad, el principado kovirano no tenía obligación alguna para con la corona, así que la corona no le ofrecía ayuda a Kovir. Y cuanto más que Kovir no había pedido ayuda alguna.

Entretanto Kovir y Poviss habían salido de las guerras del norte más fuertes y poderosos. Pocos eran los que entonces lo sabían. La señal más clara de la creciente potencia del norte era su cada vez mayor actividad exportadora. Durante decenas de años se había dicho que la única riqueza de Kovir era la arena y el agua marina. Se volvió a recordar la broma cuan do la producción de las fábricas y salinas de Kovir prácticamente monopo lizó el mercado mundial del vidrio y la sal.

Pero aunque cientos de personas bebían en vasos con la señal de las fábricas de Kovir y aliñaban la sopa con sal de Poviss, aún seguía siendo en la consciencia de la gente un país increíblemente lejano, inaccesible, duro y hostil. Y sobre todo, ajeno.

En Redania y Kaedwen, en vez de «mandar al diablo» a alguien se decía «echarlo a Poviss». Si no os gusta mi casa, decía el maestro a los aprendices recalcitrantes, camino libre a Kovir. No vamos a tener aquí orden kovirano, les gritaba el profesor a los estudiantes que discutían como locos. A hacer te el listo a Kovir, le decía el campesino a su hijo que criticaba el arado antiquísimo y el sistema de barbecho.

¡A quien no le guste el orden ancestral, camino libre a Kovir!

Los receptores de estos mensajes poco a poco comenzaron a reflexionar y al poco se dieron cuenta de que, efectivamente, el camino a Kovir y a Poviss carecía de obstáculos. Una segunda ola de emigrantes se dirigió hacia el norte. Y como la anterior, aquella ola se componía de gente rara e insatisfecha, que eran diferentes y querían otras cosas. Pero esta vez no se trataba de aventureros enfrentados a la vida y que no cabían en ningún sitio. Por lo menos, no sólo.

Hacia el norte se dirigieron científicos que creían en sus teorías aunque se les gritara que aquellas teorías eran irreales y locas. Técnicos y cons tructores convencidos de que, contra toda opinión general, se podían cons truir las máquinas y herramientas concebidas por los científicos. Hechice ros para quienes el uso la magia para crear diques no significaba un des precio blasfemo. Mercaderes para los que la perspectiva del incremento del beneficio era capaz de sobrepasar las fronteras rígidas, estáticas y cortas de vista del riesgo. Campesinos y ganaderos convencidos de que incluso de los peores suelos se podía hacer un campo fructífero, de que siempre se podía criar un tipo de animal que medrara en aquel clima.

Hacia el norte se fueron también mineros y geólogos para los que la severidad de las montañas salvajes y las rocas de Kovir significaba una señal inequívoca de que si en la superficie había tanta pobreza, en el inte rior tenía que haber mucha riqueza. Pues la naturaleza ama el equilibrio.

En el interior había mucha riqueza.

Pasó un cuarto de siglo y Kovir extraía tantas riquezas mineras como Redania, Aedirn y Kaedwen juntos. En la extracción y la transformación del mineral de hierro, Kovir tan sólo cedía ante Mahakam, pero hasta Mahakam llegaban transportes koviranos de metal que servían para reali zar las aleaciones. A Kovir y Poviss les tocaba un cuarto de la extracción mundial de mena de plata, níquel, plomo, estaño y cinc, la mitad de las extracciones de cobre y cobre nativo, tres cuartos de las extracciones de mena de manganeso, cromo, titanio y volframio, y otro tanto de metales que sólo aparecían en forma nativa: platino, ferroaurum, criobelito y dwimerita.

Y más del ochenta por ciento de las extracciones mundiales de oro.

El oro a cambio del que Kovir y Poviss compraban todo lo que no crecía y no se criaba en el norte. Y lo que Kovir y Poviss no producían. No porque no pudieran ni supieran. No merecía la pena. El artesano de Kovir o Poviss, hijo o nieto de emigrante que llegara aquí con el saco al hombro, ganaba ahora cuatro veces más que su confráter de Redania o Temería.

Kovir comerciaba y quería comerciar con todo el mundo, a una escala cada vez mayor. No pudo.

Radowid III fue coronado rey de Redania. Con su bisabuelo Radowid el Grande le ligaba el nombre y también la avaricia y la codicia. Aquel rey, por sus lameculos y hagiógrafos llamado el Atrevido, y por todos los demás el Pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de lo que antes nadie había querido darse cuenta. ¿Por qué del gigantesco comercio que Kovir llevaba a cabo Redania no se llevaba ni un real? Pues si Kovir no es más que un insignificante condado, un feudo, pequeña joyita en la corona redana. ¡Era hora de que el vasallo kovirano comenzara a servir a su soberano!

Al poco surgió una maravillosa ocasión. Redania tuvo un conflicto fron terizo con Aedirn, se trataba, como de costumbre, del valle del Pontar.

Radowid III decidió echar mano a las armas y comenzó a prepararse. Pro mulgó un impuesto especial para la guerra llamado el «diezmo de Pontar». Habían de pagarlo todos los súbitos y vasallos. Todos. El infante de Kovir también. El Pelirrojo se frotaba las manos. ¡Diez por ciento de los ingresos de Kovir, esto sí que era algo bueno!

Hasta Pont Vanis, del que se pensaba que era un villorrio de murallas de madera, se fueron los enviados redanos. Cuando volvieron comunica ron al Pelirrojo unas nuevas asombrosas.

Pont Vanis no es un villorrio. Es una ciudad enorme, la capital de vera no del reino de Kovir, cuyo gobernante, el rey Gedovius, envía al rey Radowid la siguiente repuesta:

El reino de Kovir no es vasallo de nadie. Las pretensiones y las recla maciones de Tretogor carecen de fundamento y se apoyan en una ley que es letra muerta, que nunca tuvo vigor. Los reyes de Tretogor no fueron nunca soberanos de Kovir, porque los señores de Kovir, lo que es fácil de comprobar en los anales, nunca pagaron tributo a Tretogor, ni cumplieron obligaciones militares ni, lo que es más importante, nunca fueron invitados a las celebraciones de las fiestas nacionales. Ni a nin guna otra.

Gedovius, rey de Kovir —transmitieron los enviados— lo siente mucho, pero no puede reconocer al rey Radowid como señor y soberano, ni mucho menos pagarle el diezmo. No puede tampoco hacerlo ninguno de los vasallos ni enfiteutas que rindan vasallaje exclusivo al señorío de Kovir.

En una palabra: que Tretogor tenga cuidado de su nariz y no la meta en los asuntos de Kovir, reino independiente.

El Pelirrojo estalló en una fría cólera. ¿Reino independiente? ¿Extranje ro? Bien, pues entonces vamos a hacer con Kovir como con un reino ex tranjero.

Redania y Kaedwen y Temería, obligados por el Pelirrojo, aplicaron a Kovir una aduana retorsiva y un derecho de almacenaje sin piedad. Un mercader de Kovir que viajara hacia el sur tenía que exponer sus mercan cías, lo quisiera o no, en alguna ciudad redana y venderlas. O regresar. La misma obligación afectaba al mercader del lejano sur que tuviera intencio nes de dirigirse a Kovir.

De las mercancías que Kovir transportaba por el mar, sin tocar en puertos redanos o temerios, Redania exigía unos derechos de aduana dignos de un pirata. Los barcos koviranos, por supuesto, no querían pagar, sólo paga ban aquéllos que no conseguían huir. En aquel juego del gato y el ratón comenzado en el mar, pronto se llegó a un incidente. Un patrullero redaño intentó arrestar a un mercader kovirano, aparecieron dos fragatas de Kovir, el patrullero ardió. Hubo víctimas.

La gota colmó el vaso. Radowid el Pelirrojo decidió enseñar modales a su vasallo desobediente. Un ejército redaño compuesto de cuatro mil hom bres atravesó el río Braa, y el cuerpo expedicionario de Kaedwen avanzó hacia Caingorn.

Al cabo de una semana, los dos mil redanos que habían logrado sobre vivir cruzaban la frontera en dirección contraria y los miserables restos del cuerpo kaedweno se arrastraron hacia casa por los desfiladeros de las Montañas del Milano. Así se aclaró el último objetivo para el que había servido el oro de las montañas del norte. El ejército estable de Kovir lo constituían veinticinco mil profesionales duchos en guerras —y atracos—, condottieros sacados de los más lejanos rincones del mundo, incondicionalmente fieles a la corona kovirana gracias una soldada de generosidad nunca vista y una pensión de vejez garantizada por contrato. Dispuestos a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro por recompensas de generosidad nunca vista, pagadas por cada batalla ganada. A estos ricos soldados por su par te, los dirigían unos caudillos experimentados en la guerra, llenos de ta lento y —ahora— muy ricos. A estos caudillos el Pelirrojo y el rey Benda de Kaedwen los conocían muy bien: eran los mismos que no hacía tanto tiem po habían estado sirviendo en sus propios ejércitos pero que, inesperada mente, habían pasado a la reserva y se habían ido al extranjero.

El Pelirrojo no era tonto y sabía aprender de sus errores. Calmó a los agitados generales que exigían una cruzada, no prestó oídos a los merca deres que exigían un bloqueo económico, mitigó a Benda de Kaedwen, que anhelaba sangre y venganza por la destrucción de su unidad de élite. El Pelirrojo inició negociaciones. No le contuvo ni siquiera la humillación, una piedra de molino que tuvo que tragar: Kovir accedió a las negociacio nes pero en su territorio, en Lan Exeter. La montaña tenía que venir al profeta.

Acudieron entonces a Lan Exeter como suplicantes, pensó Dijkstra, envol viéndose en su capa. Como humillados pedigüeños. Exactamente como hoy.

La escuadra redana entró en el golfo de Praxeda y se dirigió hacia la playa kovirana. Desde la cubierta del buque insignia _Alata, _Radowid el Pelirrojo, Benda de Kaedwen y el jerarca de Novigrado, que les acompaña ba en papel de mediador, contemplaron con asombro el rompeolas que surgía del mar y sobre el que se alzaban los muros y rechonchas torres de la fortaleza que defendía la entrada a la ciudad de Pont Vanis. Y navegando hacia el norte, en dirección a la desembocadura del río Tango, los reyes vieron puerto tras puerto, astillero tras astillero, embarcadero tras embar cadero. Vieron un bosque de mástiles y un océano blanco de velas que hasta hería los ojos. Kovir, resultaba, ya tenía listo el remedio contra blo queos, retorsiones y guerras aduaneras. Kovir estaba dispuesto, evidente mente, a controlar los mares.

El _Alata _entró en la amplia boca del río Tango y echó el ancla en las bocas de piedra del antepuerto. Pero a los reyes, para su asombro, todavía les esperaba un viaje por el agua. La ciudad de Lan Exeter no tenía calles, sino canales. Entre ellos, el Gran Canal, arteria principal y eje de la metró polis, que conducía directamente desde el puerto hasta la residencia del monarca. Los reyes se trasladaron a una galera decorada con guirnaldas escarlatas y doradas y con un escudo en el que el Pelirrojo y Benda, para su asombro, reconocieron el águila redana y el unicornio kaedweno.

Mientras navegaban por el Gran Canal, los reyes y su cohorte miraban a su alrededor y guardaban silencio. En realidad convendría decir que se habían quedado mudos. Se habían equivocado al pensar que sabían lo que era riqueza y pompa, que no se les iba a poder sorprender con muestras de bienestar y demostraciones de lujo.

Navegaban por el Gran Canal e iban dejando a un lado el imponente edificio del Almirantazgo, la sede del Gremio de Mercaderes. Navegaban a través de un bulevar repleto de una multitud multicolor y bien vestida. Navegaban entre una hilera de palacios de nobles y casonas de mercaderes que se reflejaban en el agua del canal en un arco iris de fachadas hermo samente adornadas pero increíblemente estrechas. En Lan Exeter se paga ba impuestos por la longitud de la fachada; cuanto más ancha, más se incrementaba el impuesto.

En las escaleras que bajaban hasta el canal del Palacio de Ensenada, residencia de invierno del monarca y que era el único edificio de fachada ancha, esperaba ya el comité de bienvenida y la pareja real: Gedovius, señor de Kovir, y su esposa, Gemma. La pareja recibió a los recién llegados con cortesía, amabilidad y... de modo bastante atípico. Querido tío, le dijo Gedovius a Radowid. Querido abuelito, sonrió Gemma en dirección a Benda. Gedovius era al fin y al cabo un troideno. Gemma, por su parte, resultó que provenía del linaje de la revoltosa Aideen, que había huido de Kaedwen y por cuyas venas corría sangre de los reyes de Ard Carraigh.

El comprobar el parentesco enmendó los ánimos y despertó simpatía pero no ayudó en las negociaciones. Los «niños» dijeron en pocas palabras lo que querían, los «abuelos» escucharon. Y firmaron un documento que luego fue llamado por la posteridad Primer Tratado de Exeter. Para dife renciarlo de los que luego se firmaron, el Primer Tratado llevaba también un apelativo extraído de las primeras palabras de su preámbulo: _Mare Liberum Apertum._

El mar es libre y abierto. El comercio es libre. El beneficio es sagrado. Ama al comercio y al beneficio del prójimo como al tuyo propio. Obstaculi zarle a alguien el comerciar y obtener beneficio es una violación de las leyes de la naturaleza. Y Kovir no es vasallo de nadie. Es un reino indepen diente, autónomo y neutral.

No daba la impresión de que Gedovius y Gemma quisieran hacer —aun que sólo fuera por cortesía— una concesión, siquiera la más pequeña, para salvar el honor de Radowid y Benda. Y sin embargo la hicieron. Acep taron que Radowid el Pelirrojo —de por vida— usara en los documentos oficiales el título de rey de Kovir y Poviss y Benda —de por vida— el título de rey de Caingorn y Malleore.

Por supuesto, con la advertencia de «non preiudicando».

Gedovius y Gemma gobernaron durante veinticinco años. La rama real de los troidenos se acabó con su hijo, Gerard. Al trono kovirano subió Estéril Thyssen. El fundador de la casa de los Thyssen.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, los reyes de Kovir estuvieron ligados por lazos de sangre con el resto de las dinastías del mundo. Observaron con firmeza la letra de los tratados de Exeter. Nunca se mezclaron en los asuntos de los vecinos. Nunca intentaron hacerse con una sucesión ajena, aunque más de una vez las vueltas de la historia hicieron que el rey o el príncipe de Kovir tuviera todas las razones para considerarse con derecho a suceder al trono de Redania, de Aedirn, de Kaedwen, Cidaris o incluso hasta de Verden o Rivia. Nunca el poderoso Kovir intentó anexiones territoriales ni conquis tas, no envió nunca cañoneras armadas de catapultas y balistas a aguas territoriales extranjeras. Nunca usurpó para sí el privilegio del «dominio sobre las olas». A Kovir le bastaba con el _Mare Liberum Apertum, _un mar libre y abierto para el comercio. Kovir profesaba la religión del comercio y el beneficio.

Y una absoluta e imperturbable neutralidad.

Dijkstra se colocó el cuello de castor de su capa para proteger la nuca del viento y las gotas de lluvia que caían. Miró a su alrededor, sacado de su ensoñación. El agua del Gran Canal parecía negra. En el celaje y la niebla hasta el edificio del Almirantazgo, el orgullo de Lan Exeter, tenía un aspec to cuartelero. Hasta las casonas de los mercaderes habían perdido su acos tumbrado esplendor, y sus estrechas fachadas parecían más estrechas de lo normal. O puede que hasta sean más estrechas, joder, pensó Dijkstra. Si el rey Esterad ha subido los impuestos, los avaros poseedores de las casonas podrían haber estrechado las fachadas.

—¿Hace mucho que tenéis este tiempo de perros, excelencia? —pre guntó por preguntar, por romper aquel molesto silencio.

—Desde mitad de septiembre, conde —respondió el embajador—. Des de la luna llena. Se anuncia un invierno tempranero. En Talgar ya han caído las primeras nieves.

—Pensaba que en Talgar las nieves nunca se fundían —dijo Dijkstra.

El embajador le miró como asegurándose de que era una broma y no ignorancia.

—En Talgar —bromeó también— el invierno comienza en septiembre y termina en mayo. Las otras estaciones del año son primavera y otoño. Hay también verano... Suele caer en el primer martes después de la nueva de agosto. Y dura hasta el miércoles por la mañana...

Dijkstra no se rió.

—Pero incluso allí —el rostro del embajador se nubló— la nieve al final de octubre es un hecho desacostumbrado.

El embajador, como la mayor parte de la aristocracia redaría, no sopor taba a Dijkstra. La obligación de hospedar y atender al maestro de espías la consideraba un desprecio personal y el hecho de que el Consejo de Re gencia le encargara de las negociaciones con Kovir a Dijkstra y no a él era una afrenta mortal. Lo enfurecía que él, De Ruyter, de la rama más famosa del linaje de los ruyteros, barón desde hacía nueve generaciones, hubiera de llamar conde a ese malcriado y advenedizo. Pero como experimentado diplomático escondía maravillosamente su resentimiento.

Los remos se alzaban y caían rítmicamente, la nave se deslizaba veloz por el Canal. Justo estaban pasando al lado del Palacio de Cultura y Arte, pequeño pero construido con gusto.

—¿Vamos a Ensenada?

—Sí, conde —confirmó el embajador—. El ministro de asuntos exterio res señaló que desea entrevistarse con vos inmediatamente después de vuestra llegada, por eso os conduzco directamente a Ensenada. Por la tar de mandaré un bote a palacio, puesto que desearía invitaros a la cena...

—Haga el favor su excelencia de perdonarme —le interrumpió Dijkstra—, pero las obligaciones no me permiten aceptar. Tengo muchos asuntos que resolver y poco tiempo, habrá que solventarlos a costa de los placeres. Cenaremos en otra ocasión. En tiempos más felices y tranquilos.

El embajador se inclinó y respiró subrepticiamente con alivio.

Entró en Ensenada, por supuesto, por una puerta trasera. De lo que se alegró mucho. A la entrada principal de la residencia de invierno del mo narca, situada bajo un frontón maravilloso apoyado en esbeltas columnas, se accedía directamente desde el Gran Canal por medio de unas escaleras de mármol blanco, imponentes pero malditamente largas. Las escaleras que conducían a una de las numerosas puertas traseras eran muchísimo menos impactantes pero también mucho más fáciles de culminar. Pese a ello, Dijkstra, según andaba, se mordía los labios y maldecía por lo bajo para que no le escucharan los guardias, lacayos y el mayordomo que le escoltaban.

En el interior del palacio esperaban más escaleras y otra subida. Dijkstra maldijo otra vez a media voz. Seguramente la humedad, el frío y la incómo da posición en la barca habían hecho que su pie, destrozado y curado a base de magia, comenzara a hacer notar su presencia con un sordo y desa gradable dolor. Y malos recuerdos. Dijkstra apretó los dientes. Sabía que al causante de sus sufrimientos, al brujo, también le habían roto los hue sos. Abrigaba la esperanza de que al brujo también le dolieran y le deseaba de todo corazón que le dolieran lo más largo y más fuerte posible.

En el exterior habían caído ya las tinieblas, los pasillos de Ensenada estaban oscuros, los caminos que Dijkstra recorrió detrás del silencioso mayordomo estaban alumbrados, sin embargo, por una línea de lacayos con velas no excesivamente densa. Delante de las puertas de madera a las que le condujo el mayordomo había unos guardias con alabardas, tensos y rígidos como si les hubieran metido en el culo la alabarda de reserva. Allí había muchos más lacayos con velas, la claridad hasta hería los ojos. Dijkstra se asombró un tanto de la pompa con que lo recibieron.

Entró en la habitación y al momento dejó de asombrarse. Hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Bienvenido, Dijkstra —dijo Esterad Thyssen, rey de Kovir, Poviss, Narok, Velhad y Talgar—. No te quedes en la puerta, ven acá, más cerca. Deja a un lado la etiqueta, esto no es una audiencia oficial.

—Mi señora.

La mujer de Esterad, la reina Zuleyka, respondió a su reverencia llena de respeto con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza y sin dejar de hacer ganchillo.

Aparte de la pareja real no había ni un alma en la habitación.

—Cierto. —Esterad advirtió la mirada—. Hablaremos a cuatro, perdón, a seis ojos. Me da a mí la sensación que va a ser mejor.

Dijkstra se sentó en el escabel que le habían señalado, enfrente de Esterad. El rey tenía sobre los hombros una capa carmesí con adornos de armiño y en la cabeza un _chapeau _de terciopelo que conjugaba con la capa. Como todos los hombres del clan de los thyssenios, era alto, bien formado y de una belleza un poco salvaje. Siempre tenía un aspecto fuerte y saluda ble, como un marinero que acabara de volver del mar, hasta parecía que emanara de él un aroma a agua marina y frío viento salado. Como con todos los thyssenios, era difícil adivinar la edad exacta del rey. Mirando sus cabellos, su tez y sus manos —los lugares que más inequívocamente hablan de la edad— se le podía dar a Esterad como unos cuarenta y cinco años. Pero Dijkstra sabía que el rey tenía cincuenta y seis.

—Zuleyka. —El rey se inclinó hacia su mujer—. Míralo. Si no supieras que es un espía, ¿lo creerías?

La reina Zuleyka no era muy alta, sino más bien bajita y de una falta de belleza simpática. Se vestía de una forma bastante típica para las mujeres de su belleza, consistente en elegir tales elementos de vestir que no permi tieran a nadie pensar que no era su propia abuela. Este efecto lo conseguía Zuleyka a base de llevar vestidos amplios, informes y de tonos grises. En la cabeza llevaba un gorrillo heredado de alguna antepasada. No usaba ma quillaje alguno ni llevaba tampoco joyas.

—El Buen Libro —dijo ella con una vocecilla bajita y agradable— nos enseña que mantengamos la moderación a la hora de juzgar al prójimo. Porque alguna vez se nos juzgará. Y por cierto no teniendo en cuenta nues tro aspecto.

Esterad Thyssen obsequió a su mujer con una mirada cálida. Era por todos sabido que la amaba con un amor sin fronteras, que durante veinti nueve años de matrimonio no había disminuido para nada, al contrario, ardía cada vez más. Esterad, por lo que se afirmaba, no había traicionado nunca a Zuleyka. Dijkstra no creía demasiado en algo tan poco probable, pero él mismo había intentado tres veces poner —más bien tender— al rey alguna agente impresionante, candidata a favorita, una maravillosa fuente de información. No había servido de nada.

—No me gusta andarme por las ramas —dijo el rey—, por eso te voy a desvelar al punto por qué me decidí a hablar contigo personalmente. Hay varias razones. En primer lugar, que yo sé que no retrocedes ante el sobor no. Estoy en general bastante seguro de mis servidores pero, ¿para qué ponerles ante una prueba tan difícil, una tentación tan grande? ¿Qué mor dida tenías intención de proponerle a mi ministro de asuntos exteriores?

—Mil coronas novigradas —respondió el espía sin pestañear—. Si hu biera regateado habría llegado hasta mil quinientas.

—Y por eso me gustas —dijo al cabo de un instante de silencio Esterad Thyssen—. Eres un maldito hijo de puta. Me recuerdas mi propia juven tud. Te miro y me veo a mí a tu edad.

Dijkstra se lo agradeció con una inclinación. Sólo era ocho años más joven que el rey. Estaba seguro de que Esterad lo sabía perfectamente.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta —repitió el rey, poniéndose serio—. Pero un hijo de puta honrado y decente. Y eso es una cosa rara en estos tiempos asquerosos.

Dijkstra se inclinó de nuevo.

—Sabes —siguió Esterad—, en cada país se pueden encontrar perso nas que son ciegos fanáticos de la idea de un orden social. Se entregan a esa idea, dispuestos a todo por ella. También al crimen, puesto que según ellos el fin justifica los medios y transforma el sentido de los términos. Ellos no matan, ellos salvaguardan el orden. Ellos no torturan, no chanta jean, ellos protegen la razón de estado y luchan por el orden. La vida del individuo, si el individuo altera el orden dado, no vale para estas gentes ni un céntimo, ni un encogimiento de hombros. Ellos nunca llegan a ser cons cientes de que la sociedad a la que sirven se compone precisamente de individuos. Estas personas disponen de lo que se denomina una vista ha cia el futuro... y una vista así es la mejor forma de no ver a otras personas.

—Nicodemus de Boot. —Dijkstra no pudo contenerse.

—Casi, pero no del todo. —El rey de Kovir mostró sus dientes de alabas tro—. Era Vysogota de Corvo. Un filósofo y ético menos conocido, pero también muy bueno. Léelo, te lo recomiendo. Todavía quedará algún libro en vuestro país, no los habréis quemado todos. Venga, pero al grano, al grano. Tú, Dijkstra, también te sirves sin escrúpulos de la intriga, el sobor no, el chantaje y las torturas. No pestañeas al condenar a alguien a la muerte u ordenar un asesinato encubierto. El que hagas todo para el reino al que sirves fielmente no te justifica ante mis ojos ni te hace más simpáti co. Al menos. Has de saberlo.

El espía asintió en señal de que lo sabía.

—Tú, sin embargo —siguió Esterad—, eres, como se dijo, un hijo de puta de carácter honrado. Y por ello te aprecio y respeto, por ello te he ofrecido una audiencia privada. Por que tú, Dijkstra, teniendo ocasión de hacerte con millones, nunca en tu vida has hecho nada en beneficio propio ni robaste ni un real de la hacienda del estado. Ni siquiera medio real. Zuleyka, ¡mira! ¿Se ha ruborizado o sólo me lo parece?

La reina alzó la cabeza de sus labores.

—Por su modestia conoceréis su honradez —citó el prólogo del Buen Libro, aunque seguro que veía que en el rostro del espía no se albergaba ni siquiera un rastro de rubor.

—Bueno —dijo Esterad—. Al grano. Es hora de pasar a los asuntos de estado. Él, Zuleyka, ha atravesado el mar dirigido por un deber patriótico.

Redania, su patria, está en peligro. Después de la trágica muerte del rey Vizimir, reina el caos allí. Redania está gobernada por una banda de aris tocráticos idiotas llamada Consejo de Regencia. Esta banda, mi Zuleyka, no va a hacer nada por Redania. En el momento de peligro huirán o se echarán como perros a lamer las botas adornadas de perlas del emperador nilfgaardiano. Esta banda desprecia a Dijkstra porque es un espía, asesi no, advenedizo y malcriado, Pero ha sido Dijkstra quien ha cruzado el mar para salvar Redania. Demostrando quién es al que de verdad le importa Redania.

Esterad Thyssen guardó silencio, resopló, cansado del discurso. Se co locó su _chapeau _carmesí armiñado, que se le había desplazado ligeramen te hacia la nariz.

—Venga, Dijkstra —siguió—. ¿Qué mal aqueja a tu reino? Excepto la falta de dinero, se ha de entender...

—Excepto la falta de dinero —el rostro del espía era como de piedra—, nada, todos sanos, gracias.

—Aja. —El rey afirmó con la cabeza, otra vez se le desplazó el _chapeau _hacia la nariz y otra vez hubo de colocarlo—. Aja. Entiendo.

«Entiendo —siguió—. Y apruebo la idea. Cuando se tiene dinero se pue de uno comprar medicamentos para cualquier dolencia. Lo importante es tener dinero. Vosotros no tenéis. Si lo tuvieras no estarías aquí. ¿Lo he entendido bien?

—Sin faltar nada.

—¿Y cuánto es lo que necesitáis, por pura curiosidad?

—No mucho. Un millón de bisantes.

—¿No mucho? —Esterad Thyssen, con un gesto exagerado, se agarró el _chapeau _con las dos manos—. ¿Que no es mucho? Ay, ay.

—Para vuestra majestad —balbuceó el espía— esta cantidad no es más que una minucia...

—¿Una minucia? —El rey soltó el _chapeau _y alzó las manos hacia el techo—. ¡Ay, ay! Un millón de bisantes es una minucia, ¿has oído lo que dice, Zuleyka? ¿Y sabes tú, Dijkstra, que tener un millón y no tener un millón, son, sumados, dos millones? Yo entiendo, yo comprendo que tú y Filippa Eilhart buscáis febrilmente un plan para defenderos de Nilfgaard, pero, ¿qué es lo que queréis? ¿Comprar todo Nilfgaard o qué?

Dijkstra no respondió. Zuleyka hacía ganchillo con afán. Esterad, du rante un momento, fingió estar admirando las mujeres desnudas pintadas en el techo.

—Venga, ven. —Se levantó de pronto, le hizo una señal al espía.

Se acercaron a un gigantesco cuadro que representaba al rey Gedovius sentado en un caballo gris y señalándole al ejército con un cetro algo que no estaba en el lienzo, seguramente la dirección correcta. Esterad rebuscó en su bolsillo una varita dorada, tocó con ella el marco de la pintura, pro nunció un encantamiento a media voz. Gedovius y el caballo gris desapa recieron y en su lugar apareció un mapa plástico del mundo conocido. El rey tocó con la varita un alfiler de plata al borde del mapa y cambió mági camente la escala, acercando la parte visible del mundo al valle del Yaruga y los Cuatro Reinos.

—Lo azul es Nilfgaard —aclaró—. Lo rojo sois vosotros. ¿Qué coño mi ras? ¡Mira aquí!

Dijkstra apartó la vista de otros cuadros, en su mayoría actos y escenas marineras. Se preguntaba cuál de ellos sería el camuflaje hechiceril para otro de los famosos mapas de Esterad, ése en el que se mostraba el espio naje comercial y militar de Kovir, toda la red de informadores comprados y personas chantajeadas, confidentes, contactos operacionales, saboteadores, asesinos a sueldo, agentes durmientes y residentes legales. Sabía que existía tal mapa, hacía tiempo que buscaba sin fortuna cómo llegar a él.

—Los rojos sois vosotros —repitió Esterad Thyssen—. Tiene mal aspec to, ¿no?

Malo, reconoció Dijkstra para sí. Últimamente no hacía más que mirar mapas estratégicos, pero ahora, en aquel mapa plástico de Esterad, la situación parecía todavía peor. Los cuadraditos azules se componían en la forma de unas terribles fauces de dragón, listas en cualquier momento para atrapar y destrozar con sus dientes a los pobres cuadraditos rojos.

Esterad buscó con la mirada algo que le pudiera servir como puntero para el mapa, sacó por fin un adornado florete de la panoplia que tenía más cerca.

—Nilfgaard —comenzó su lección, señalando con el florete lo que hacía falta— atacó a Lyria y Aedirn usando como casus belli el ataque al fuerte fronterizo de Glevitzingen. No voy a darle vueltas a quién de verdad atacó Glevitzingen y disfrazado de qué. También considero falto de sentido el preguntarse en cuántos días u horas la acción armada de Emhyr precedió a una empresa análoga de Aedirn y Temería. Eso se lo dejo a los historiado res. Más me interesa la situación actual y lo que vendrá mañana. En este momento, Nilfgaard está en el Dol Angra y en Aedirn, protegido por un estado tapón en la forma del dominio élfico de Dol Blathanna, el cual tiene frontera con la parte de Aedirn que el rey Henselt de Kaedwen, por hablar pintorescamente, arrancó de la boca a Emhyr y devoró él mismo.

Dijkstra no hizo ningún comentario.

—Dejo también a los historiadores la valoración moral de la actuación del rey Henselt —siguió Esterad—. Pero una mirada al mapa basta para ver que, con la anexión de la Marca del Norte, Henselt le cortó el camino a Emhyr hacia el valle del Pontar. Protegió el flanco de Temería. Y también el vuestro, redaños. Debierais agradecérselo.

—Se lo agradecí —murmuró Dijkstra—. Pero por lo bajito. En Tretogor hospedamos al rey Demawend de Aedirn. Y Demawend tiene una valora ción moral bastante definida de la actuación del rey Henselt. Acostumbra a expresarla en cortas pero sonoras palabras.

—Me lo imagino. —El rey de Kovir afirmó con la cabeza—. Dejemos esto por un momento, miremos al sur, al río Yaruga. Al atacar el Dol Angra, Emhyr se aseguró al mismo tiempo el flanco firmando una paz separada con Foltest de Temería. Pero inmediatamente después de terminar las ac tividades bélicas en Aedirn, el emperador rompió el pacto sin ceremonias y atacó Brugge y Sodden. Con su cobarde pacto Foltest consiguió dos se manas de paz. Más exactamente: dieciséis días. Y hoy es el veintiséis de octubre.

—Lo es.

—Así que el estado de las cosas a veintiséis de octubre es el siguiente: Brugge y Sodden ocupados. Las fortalezas de Razwan y Mayena han caído. El ejercito de Temería vencido en la batalla de Maribor, empujado hacia el norte. Maribor sitiado. Esta mañana todavía resistía. Pero ya es de noche, Dijkstra.

—Maribor resistirá. Los nilfgaardianos no han conseguido ni siquiera cerrar el círculo.

—Cierto. Fueron demasiado lejos, alargaron demasiado la línea de aprovisionamientos, dejan un flanco peligrosamente al descubierto. Antes del invierno desistirán del bloqueo, retrocederán más cerca del Yaruga, acortarán el frente. Pero, ¿qué pasará en la primavera, Dijkstra? ¿Qué pasará cuando la hierba salga de por debajo de la nieve? Acércate. Mira el mapa.

Dijkstra miró.

—Mira al mapa —repitió el rey—. Te diré lo que va a hacer en la prima vera Emhyr var Emreis.

—Con la primavera comenzará una ofensiva a una escala nunca vista —proclamó Carthia van Canten, mientras arreglaba ante el espejo sus ri zos de oro—. Oh, sé que es una información en sí poco sensacional, que las mozas en los lavaderos de los pueblos se amenizan la colada contándose historias de la ofensiva de primavera.

Assire var Anahid, aquel día excepcionalmente enfadada e impaciente, consiguió sin embargo contenerse y no expresar la pregunta de por qué en ese caso le molestaba con unas informaciones tan poco importantes. Pero conocía a Cantarella. Si Cantarella comenzaba a hablar de algo, entonces tenía razones para ello. Y solía terminar sus narraciones con conclusiones a juego.

—Yo, sin embargo, sé más que el vulgo —continuó Cantarella—. Vattier me contó todo, todo el desarrollo del consejo ante el emperador. Y además trajo consigo toda una carpeta de mapas que estuve contemplando cuando se durmió... ¿Sigo hablando?

—Por supuesto. —Assire entrecerró los ojos—. Por favor, querida mía.

—La dirección principal del ataque es, por supuesto, Temería. La fron tera del río Pontar, la línea de Novigrado-Wyzima-Ellander. Atacará el grupo de ejército Miércoles, bajo mando de Merino Coehoom. El flanco lo pro tegerá el grupo de ejército Oriente, que atacará desde Aedirn al valle del Pontar y Kaedwen...

—¿A Kaedwen? —Assire alzó las cejas—. ¿Acaso éste es el fin de la frágil amistad sellada a base de repartirse el botín?

—Kaedwen le amenaza el flanco derecho. —Carthia van Canten abrió ligeramente sus labios llenos. Su boca de muñequita estaba en un terrible contraste con las cosas tan inteligentes que estaba diciendo—. El ataque tendrá carácter preventivo. Un destacamento del grupo de ejército Oriente ha de atacar al ejército del rey Henselt y sacarle de la cabeza cualquier eventual ayuda para Temería.

»A1 oeste —siguió la rubia— atacará el grupo de operaciones Verden, con la tarea de controlar Cidaris y cerrar el bloqueo de Novigrado, Gors Velen y Wyzima. El estado mayor cuenta con la necesidad de sitiar las tres fortalezas.

—No has mencionado los nombres de los jefes de ambos grupos de ejército.

—El del grupo Oriente, Ardal aep Dahy. —Cantarella sonrió levemen te—. El del grupo Verden, Joachim de Wett.

Assire alzó las cejas.

—Curioso —dijo—. Dos príncipes enfadados por haber eliminado a sus hijas de los planes matrimoniales de Emhyr. Nuestro emperador es o muy ingenuo o muy listo.

—Si Emhyr sabe algo del complot de los príncipes —dijo Cantarella—, entonces no es por Vattier. Vattier no le dijo nada.

—Sigue hablando.

—La ofensiva tiene una escala hasta ahora nunca vista. En total, su mando destacamentos de línea, reserva, servicios de ayuda y de retaguar dia, en la operación tomarán parte más de treinta mil personas. Y elfos, ha de entenderse.

—¿Fecha de comienzo?

—No se ha señalado. El problema principal es el aprovisionamiento. Y el problema del aprovisionamiento es el estado de los caminos. Nadie es capaz de prever cuándo se terminará el invierno.

—¿Y de qué más habló Vattier?

—Se quejó, pobrecillo. —Los dientes de Cantarella relucieron—. El em perador de nuevo lo humilló y amonestó. Delante de otros. Y otra vez a causa de la desaparición misteriosa de Stefan Skellen y todo su destaca mento. Emhyr llamó torpe públicamente a Vattier, le dijo que era jefe de un servicio que en vez de conseguir que la gente desaparezca sin dejar rastro, se quedan estupefactos con tales desapariciones. Construyó sobre este tema un retruécano bastante malvado que Vattier no consiguió repetir por completo. Luego el emperador, en broma, le preguntó a Vattier si esto no significaba que se había formado otra organización secreta, encubierta hasta de él. Es astuto nuestro emperador. Ha estado cerca.

—Cerca —murmuró Assire—. ¿Qué más, Carthia?

—El agente que Vattier tenía en el destacamento de Skellen y que tam bién ha desaparecido se llamaba Neratin Ceka. Vattier debía de valorarlo muchísimo, porque está extraordinariamente furioso por su desaparición.

Yo también estoy furiosa, pensó Assire, por la desaparición de Jediah Mekesser. Pero yo, a diferencia de Vattier de Rideaux, voy a saber pronto qué es lo que pasó.

—¿Y Rience? ¿Vattier no lo volvió a ver?

—No. No dijo nada.

Ambas guardaron silencio durante un instante. El gato en las rodillas de Assire ronroneó muy fuerte.

—Doña Assire.

—Dime, Carthia.

—¿Voy a tener que seguir interpretando mucho tiempo el papel de aman te tonta? Me gustaría volver a estudiar, dedicarme al trabajo científico...

—No mucho más —la interrumpió Assire—. Pero todavía un poquito. Aguanta, niña.

Cantarella suspiró.

Terminaron de hablar y se despidieron. Assire var Anahid echó al gato del sillón, leyó otra vez la carta de Fringilla Vigo, que estaba en Toussaint. Se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos, porque la carta le había intran quilizado. Leía algo entre líneas que podía sentir, pero que no aprehendía. Era ya más de medianoche cuando Assire var Anahid, hechicera nilfgaardiana, puso en marcha el megascopio y realizó una telecomunicación con el castillo de Montecalvo, en Redania.

Filippa Eilhart estaba en un camisón cortito de tirantes finitos y en las mejillas y el escote tenía huellas de labios. Assire, con un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad, contuvo un gesto de desagrado. Nunca, pero nunca, conse guiré entender esto. Y tampoco quiero entenderlo.

—¿Podemos hablar libremente?

Filippa realizó con la mano un amplio gesto, se rodeó con una esfera mágica de discreción.

—Ahora sí.

—Tengo información —comenzó seca, Assire—. En sí no es muy sensa cional, hasta las mozas en los lavaderos hablan de ello. En cualquier caso...

—Toda Redania —dijo Esterad Thyssen, mirando su mapa— puede en este momento alistar treinta y cinco mil soldados de línea, de ellos cuatro mil son caballería pesada. En números redondos, por supuesto.

Dijkstra afirmó con la cabeza. La cifra era absolutamente precisa.

—Demawend y Meve tenían un ejército parecido. Emhyr los deshizo en veintiséis días. Lo mismo les sucederá a los ejércitos de Redania y Temería si no os reforzáis. Apruebo vuestra idea, Dijkstra, tuya y de Filippa Eilhart. Os son necesarios soldados. Os hacen falta soldados de caballería experi mentados, bien entrenados y bien equipados. Os hace falta una caballería de un millón de bisantos.

El espía confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza que tampoco a aquella cuenta se le podía poner ninguna pega.

—Como tú sin duda alguna sabes —siguió el rey con sequedad—, Kovir siempre fue neutral y siempre lo será. Un tratado nos enlaza con el imperio de Nilfgaard, firmado por mi abuelo, Estéril Thyssen, y el emperador Fergus var Emreis. La letra de ese tratado no permite a Kovir apoyar a los enemi gos de Nilfgaard con ayuda militar. Ni dinero ni tropas.

—Cuando Emhyr var Emreis acabe con Temería y Redania —carraspeó Dijkstra—, entonces mirará hacia el norte. Emhyr no va a tener suficiente. Puede resultar que vuestro tratado de pronto no vaya a valer ni un pimien to. No hace mucho que hemos hablado de Foltest de Temería, cuyos trata dos con Nilfgaard no le sirvieron más que para comprar dieciséis días de paz...

—Oh, querido —se burló Esterad—. Así no se debe argumentar. Los tratados son como el matrimonio: no se los hace pensando en traicionar, y cuando se los hace, no se sospecha. Y al que no le guste pues que no se case. Porque no se puede ser cornudo sin estar casado, pero reconocerás que el miedo a los cuernos es una explicación triste y bastante ridícula para un celibato obligado. Y los cuernos en el matrimonio no son un tema para reflexiones del tipo qué pasaría si... Mientras no se llevan cuernos, no se toca ese tema, y si se llevan, entonces no hay de qué hablar. Y hablando de cuernos, ¿cómo le va al marido de la hermosa Marie, el marqués de Mercey, ministro del tesoro redano?

—Vuestra majestad —se inclinó rígido— tiene informadores dignos de envidia.

—Ciertamente, los tengo —reconoció el rey—. Te asombrarías de cuán tos y cuan honorables. Pero tampoco tú tienes que avergonzarte de los tuyos. Los que tienes en mis palacios, aquí y en Pont Vanis. Oh, doy mi palabra de que cada uno de ellos se merece la más alta nota.

Dijkstra ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Emhyr var Emreis —continuó Esterad, mirando las ninfas del techo— también tiene algunos agentes buenos y bien asentados. Por eso repito: la razón de estado de Kovir es la neutralidad y la regla de «pacta sunt servanda». Kovir no viola los tratados. Kovir no los viola ni siquiera para preceder a la violación del pacto por la otra parte.

—Me atrevo a advertir —dijo Dijkstra— de que Redania no intenta con vencer a Kovir de que viole los pactos. Redania no intenta conseguir de ninguna forma un pacto o una ayuda militar de Kovir contra Nilfgaard. Redania quiere... tomar prestada una pequeña suma, que devolveremos...

—Ya estoy viendo cómo la vais a devolver —le interrumpió el rey—. Pero esto son reflexiones en el aire porque no os vamos a prestar ni un duro. Y ahórrame manejos hipócritas, Dijkstra, porque te pegan como a un lobo un babero. ¿Tienes algún otro argumento, serio, inteligente y certero?

—No tengo.

—Has tenido suerte de haberte hecho espía —dijo Esterad Thyssen al cabo de un instante de silencio—. En el comercio no hubieras hecho carrera.

Desde que el mundo es mundo, todas las parejas reales han tenido dormi torios separados. Los reyes —con muy diversa frecuencia— visitaban las habitaciones de las reinas, había casos en que las reinas visitaban inespe radamente las habitaciones de los reyes. Luego, sin embargo, los matrimo nios se separaban, yendo a sus propias habitaciones y camas.

La pareja real de Kovir también en este sentido era una excepción. Esterad Thyssen y Zuleyka dormían siempre juntos, en un mismo dormi torio, en una enorme cama con un baldaquino enorme.

Antes de dormir, Zuleyka —poniéndose unas gafas, algo que le daba vergüenza mostrar delante de sus súbditos— solía leer su Buen Libro. Esterad Thyssen solía hablar.

Aquella noche tampoco fue distinto. Esterad se colocó su gorro de dor mir y tomó el cetro en la mano. Le gustaba sujetar el cetro y divertirse con él, pero oficialmente no lo hacía porque temía que los súbditos le llamasen pretencioso.

—Sabes, Zuleyka —dijo—, últimamente tengo unos sueños rarísimos. Ya no sé desde hace cuántos días seguidos sueño con esa arpía, mi madre. Está junto a mí y repite: «Tengo una mujer para Tancredo, tengo una mu jer para Tancredo». Y me enseña a una mozuela simpática, pero muy joven. ¿Y sabes, Zuleyka, quién es esa mozuela? Es Ciri, la nieta de Calanthe. ¿Recuerdas a Calanthe, Zuleyka?

—La recuerdo, marido.

—Ciri —siguió hablando Esterad, jugueteando con el cetro— es la que ahora parece que se quiere casar con Emhyr var Emreis. Un matrimonio raro, sorprendente... Así que, ¿de qué forma, diablos, podría llegar a ser la mujer de Tancredo?

—A Tancredo —la voz de Zuleyka se cambió un tanto, como siempre cuando hablaba de su hijo— le vendría bien una mujer. Puede que así sentara la cabeza...

—Puede... —Esterad suspiró—. Aunque lo dudo, pero pudiera ser. En cualquier caso, el matrimonio es una posibilidad. Humm... Esa Ciri... ¡Ja! Kovir y Cintra. ¡La desembocadura del Yaruga! No suena mal, no suena mal. No sería mala unión... Ni mala coalición... Pero si Emhyr le ha echado el ojo a la pequeña... Sólo, ¿por qué ella precisamente se me aparece en sueños? ¿Y por qué, diablos, sueño yo estas tonterías? En el equinoccio, recuerdas, entonces te desperté también... Brrr, qué pesadilla, me alegro de no poder recordar los detalles... Humm... ¿Igual llamamos a algún as trólogo? ¿Una adivina? ¿Un médium?

—Doña Sheala de Tancarville está en Lan Exeter.

—No. —El rey frunció el ceño—. No quiero a esa hechicera. Demasiado lista. ¡Me crece otra Filippa Eilhart! Estas mujeres sabias huelen demasia do a poder, no se las puede envalentonar con privilegios y confianzas.

—Como siempre, tienes razón, marido.

—Ufff... Pero esos sueños...

—El Buen Libro —Zuleyka pasó unas cuantas páginas— dice que cuando el ser humano duerme, los dioses le abren los oídos y le hablan. Por su parte, el profeta Lebioda enseña que al ver un sueño se ve o bien una gran sabiduría o bien una gran estupidez. Lo importante está en saberlas reco nocer.

—El matrimonio de Tancredo con la prometida de Emhyr no parece ninguna gran sabiduría —suspiró Esterad'—. Y si hablamos de sabiduría, me alegraría muchísimo de que una me viniera en sueños. Se trata del asunto que trajo aquí a Dijkstra. Es un asunto difícil. Porque sabes, mi queridísima Zuleyka, la razón no permite alegrarse de que Nilfgaard suba tanto hacia el norte y esté dispuesto a conquistar Novigrado cualquier día, porque desde Novigrado todo, incluyendo nuestra neutralidad, tiene otro aspecto que desde el sur. Estaría bien que Redama y Temería contuvieran el avance de Nilfgaard, que devolvieran el ataque de vuelta al Yaruga. Pero, ¿estaría bien que lo hicieran con nuestro dinero? ¿Me escuchas, querida?

—Te escucho, marido.

—¿Y qué dices de esto?

—Toda la sabiduría se encierra en el Buen Libro.

—¿Y dice tu Buen Libro qué hacer si acude un Dijkstra y te pide un millón?

—El libro —Zuleyka parpadeó desde el otro lado de sus gafas— no dice nada del indigno mammón. Pero en uno de los pasajes se dice: dar es mayor felicidad que recibir y el ayudar al pobre con una limosna es noble. Se dice: reparte todo y esto hará noble a tu alma.

—Y de grandes cenas están las sepulturas llenas —murmuró Esterad Thyssen—. Zuleyka, aparte de los pasajes acerca de nobles repartos y limosneos, ¿tiene el Libro alguna sabiduría relativa a los negocios? ¿Qué dice el libro, por ejemplo, de intercambios equivalentes?

La reina se colocó los oculares y pasó rápida las páginas del incunable.

—Como Jacobo a los dioses, así los dioses a Jacobo —leyó.

Esterad guardó silencio durante un largo rato.

—¿Y puede —dijo por fin alargando las sílabas— que algo más?

Zuleyka volvió a pasar las páginas.

—Encontré —anunció de pronto— algo entre las sabidurías del profeta Lebioda. ¿Lo leo?

—Por favor.

—«Y dice el profeta Lebioda: en verdad, da al pobre en abundancia. Mas en vez de dar al pobre toda la sandía, dale media sandía, porque al pobre pudierasele poner tonta la cabeza de la alegría».

—Media sandía —bufó Esterad Thyssen—. ¿O sea, medio millón de bisantos? ¿Y sabes, Zuleyka, que tener medio millón y no tener medio millón ya hacen un millón entero?

—No me has dejado terminar. —Zuleyka le lanzó al marido una severa mirada desde detrás de sus gafas—. Sigue diciendo el profeta: «Y todavía mejor dar al pobre un cuarto de sandía. Y lo mejor de todo es conseguir que algún otro le dé la sandía al pobre. Puesto que yo os digo que siempre se encuentra alguno que tenga una sandía y esté presto a compartirla con el pobre, si no por su nobleza, sea por cálculo o por otra cualquiera causa».

—¡Ja! —El rey de Kovir golpeó con el cetro en la mesita de noche—. ¡De verdad, el profeta Lebioda era un tío listo! ¿En vez de dar, conseguir que otro dé? ¡Me gusta, esas palabras son miel a mis oídos! Busca en la sabi duría del tal profeta, mi querida Zuleyka. Estoy seguro de que todavía encontrarás en ella algo que me permita arreglar mis problemas con Redania y el ejército que Redania quiere organizar con mis dineros.

Zuleyka pasó las páginas del libro durante bastante rato hasta que por fin empezó a leer.

—«Díjole cierta vez al profeta Lebioda un su discípulo: enséñame, maes tro, cómo he de actuar. Antójasele a mi prójimo mi más amado perro. Si doy a mi amado perro, el corazón me estalla de pena. Si por otro lado no lo doy, seré infeliz porque heriré a mi prójimo con la negativa. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Tienes acaso algo, preguntó el profeta, que te guste menos que tu perro amado? Téngolo, maestro, respondió el discípulo, un gato travieso, bichejo pellejo. Y no lo amo para nada. Y dijo el profeta Lebioda: toma el tal gato travieso, bichejo pellejo, y regálaselo a tu prójimo. En tal caso hallarás felicidad por dos veces. Libráraste del gato y alegrarás a tu prójimo. Puesto que la mayor parte de las veces, el prójimo no es el regalo lo que anhela, sino ser regalado».

Esterad guardó silencio durante cierto tiempo, tenía la frente arrugada.

—¿Zuleyka? —preguntó por fin—.Pero, ¿era éste el mismo profeta?

—«Toma el tal gato travieso...»

—¡Ya lo oí la primera vez! —gritó el rey, pero se mitigó al momento—. Perdóname, querida mía. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo mucho lo que tiene un gato...

Se calló. Y se sumió en profundas meditaciones.

Al cabo de ochenta y cinco años, cuando la situación cambió tanto que se podía hablar ya sin peligro acerca de ciertos asuntos y personas, habló Guiscard Vermuellen, duque de Creyden, nieto de Esterad Thyssen, hijo de su hija mayor, Gaudemunda. El duque Guiscard era un viejecillo pro vecto, pero los hechos de los que había sido testigo los recordaba bien. Precisamente fue el duque Guiscard el que reveló de dónde salió el millón de bisantes con los que Redania equipó a su caballería para la guerra con Nilfgaard. Aquel millón no procedía, como se suponía, del tesoro de Kovir, sino de las arcas del jerarca de Novigrado. Esterad Thyssen, reveló Guiscard, consiguió el dinero de Novigrado por su participación en unas compañías recién formadas de comercio ultramarino. La paradoja era que aquellas compañías se habían constituido con la activa cooperación de comercian tes nilfgaardianos... De las revelaciones del anciano duque se desprendía que la propia Nilfgaard —en cierta medida— había pagado la organización del ejército redaño.

—El abuelo —recordaba Guiscard Vermuellen— decía algo acerca de unas sandías, sonriendo picaronamente. Dijo que siempre se encuentra quien quiera regalarle al pobre aunque no sea más que por cálculo. Dijo también que dado que la propia Nilfgaard aportaba para elevar la fuerza y la capacidad militar del ejército redaño, no podía tener quejas con respecto a otros.

»Luego —continuaba el viejecillo—, el abuelo llamó a padre, que era por entonces jefe de los servicios secretos, y al ministro del interior. Cuando se enteraron de la orden que tenían que ejecutar, les entró el pánico. Pues se trataba nada menos que de liberar de prisiones, campos de internamiento y destierro a más de tres mil personas. Además, a centenares se les tenía que levantar el arresto domiciliario.

»No, no se trataba sólo de bandidos, criminales comunes y condottieros a sueldo. La amnistía abarcaba sobre todo a los disidentes. Entre los afec tados por la amnistía se encontraban los partidarios del depuesto rey Rhyd "y las gentes del usurpador Idi, sus acérrimos guerrilleros. El ministro del interior estaba asustado, papá muy intranquilo.

»Por su parte, el abuelo —contaba el duque— se reía como si se tratara de la mejor de las bromas. Y luego dijo, recuerdo cada palabra: «Una gran pena, señores, que no tengáis como libro de cabecera el Buen Libro. Si lo leyerais, entenderíais las ideas de vuestro monarca. Y de este modo las ejecutaréis sin comprenderlas. Pero no os preocupéis sin necesidad y por demasía, vuestro monarca sabe lo que se hace. Ahora id y dejad salir a todos mis gatos traviesos, bichejos pellejos».

«Exactamente así dijo: gatos traviesos, bichejos. Y se trataba, entonces nadie podía saberlo, de los futuros héroes, caudillos cubiertos de gloria y fama. Estos «gatos» del abuelo eran los luego famosos condottieros: Adam «Adieu» Pangratt, Lorenzo Molla, Juan «Frontino» Guttierez... Y Julia Abatemarco, que brilló luego en Redania como «La Dulce Casquivana»... Vosotros, jóvenes, no lo recordáis, pero en mis tiempos, cuando jugábamos a la guerra, todo chaval quería ser «Adieu» Pangratt y cada muchacha Ju lia «La Dulce Casquivana»... Y para el abuelo éstos eran gatos traviesos.

«Luego —murmuró Guiscard Vermuellen—, el abuelo me tomó de la mano y me condujo a la terraza, en la que la abuela Zuleyka echaba de comer a las gaviotas. El abuelo le dijo... dijo...

El viejecillo poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo intentó recordad las pala bras que entonces, hacía ochenta y cinco años, el rey Esterad Thyssen dijera a su esposa, la reina Zuleyka, en una terraza del Palacio de Ensena da que dominaba el Gran Canal.

—¿Sabes, mi queridísima esposa, que he visto todavía otra sabiduría de entre las del profeta Lebioda? ¿Una que me da todavía una ventaja más de haber regalado mis gatos a Redania? Los gatos, Zuleyka mía, vuelven a casa. Los gatos siempre vuelven a casa. Y cuando mis gatos vuelvan, cuan do traigan su sueldo, su botín, sus riquezas... ¡les pondré impuestos a los gatos!

Cuando el rey Esterad Thyssen habló por vez última con Dijkstra, esto tuvo lugar a solas, incluso sin Zuleyka. Ciertamente, en el suelo de la gigantesca sala de baile jugaba un muchacho de unos diez años, pero éste no contaba, y aparte de ello estaba tan ocupado con sus soldaditos de plomo que no prestaba ninguna atención a los que hablaban.

—Ése es Guiscard —aclaró Esterad, señalando al muchacho con un movimiento de cabeza—. Mi nieto, hijo de mi Gaudemunda y de ese granuja, el conde Vermuellen. Pero este pequeño, Guiscard, es la única esperan za de Kovir si a Tancredo Thyssen le sucediera... Si algo le pasara a Tancredo...

Dijkstra conocía el problema de Kovir. Y especialmente el problema de Esterad. Sabía que a Tancredo ya le había pasado algo. El muchacho, si acaso tuviera redaños para ser rey, como mucho tendría para uno malo.

—Tu asunto —dijo Esterad— en el fondo está ya resuelto. Puedes co menzar ya a considerar las formas más efectivas de uso del millón de bisantos que dentro de poco llegará al tesoro de Tretogor.

Se inclinó y a hurtadillas tomó uno de los soldaditos de plomo, chillonamente pintados, de Guiscard, un soldado de a caballo con una lanza alzada.

—Toma esto y guárdalo bien. El que te muestre otro soldado como éste, idéntico, será mi enviado, aunque no lo parezca, aunque no puedas dar crédito a que es uno de mis hombres y conoce el asunto de nuestro millón. Toda otra persona será un provocador y habrás de tratarlo como a un provocador.

—Redania —Dijkstra hizo una reverencia— no olvidará esto, vuestra majestad. Yo, por mi parte, en mi propio nombre, quiero aseguraros mi gratitud personal.

—No asegures y trae acá esos mil con los que planeabas conseguir la benevolencia de mi ministro. ¿Qué pasa, que la benevolencia de un rey no se merece un soborno?

—Vuestra majestad se rebaja...

—Se rebaja, se rebaja. Trae acá el dinero, Dijkstra. Tener mil y no tener mil...

—... sumado dan dos mil. Lo sé.

En un ala lejana de Ensenada, en una habitación de alturas mucho meno res, la hechicera Sheala de Tancarville escuchaba con atención la relación de la reina Zuleyka.

—Perfecto —inclinó la cabeza—. Perfecto, vuestra majestad.

—Lo hice todo tal y como me recomendasteis, doña Sheala.

—Gracias por ello. Y os aseguro otra vez que actuamos por una causa justa. Por el bien del país. Y de la dinastía.

La reina Zuleyka carraspeó, su voz se transformó ligeramente.

—¿Y... y Tancredo, doña Sheala?

—Di mi palabra —dijo fría Sheala de Tancarville—. Di mi palabra de que a vuestra ayuda respondería con mi ayuda. Vuestra majestad puede dormir tranquila.

—Me gustaría mucho —suspiró Zuleyka—. Mucho. Y ya que hablamos de sueños... El rey comienza a sospechar algo. Esos sueños le sorprenden, y cuando algo le sorprende al rey, comienza a sospechar...

—Entonces dejaré de inspirarle sueños al rey por un tiempo —prometió la hechicera—. Volvamos al sueño de la reina, repito, debe ser muy tran quilo. El príncipe Tancredo se separará de las malas compañías. No irá más al castillo del barón Surcratasse. Ni a casa de la señora de Lisemore. Ni a la de la embajadora redana.

—¿No volverá a visitar a estas personas? ¿Nunca?

—Las personas mencionadas —en los oscuros ojos de Sheala de Tancar ville se encendió un brillo extraño— no se atreverán nunca más a invitar ni a embaucar al príncipe Tancredo. No se atreverán ya nunca. Serán cons cientes de las consecuencias. Garantizo mis palabras. Garantizo también que el príncipe Tancredo volverá a estudiar y será un estudiante aplicado, un joven serio y equilibrado. Dejará también de perseguir faldas. Perderá la pasión... hasta el momento en que le presentemos a Ciri, princesa de Cintra.

—Ah, si pudiera creer en ello. —Zuleyka dejó caer las manos, alzó los ojos—. ¡Si pudiera creerlo!

—A veces es difícil creer en el poder de la magia, vuestra majestad. —Sheala sonrió, inesperadamente hasta para ella misma—. Y así ha de ser.

Filippa Eilhart se colocó los tirantes finitos como telas de araña de su camisón traslúcido, se limpió del escote unas huellas de carmín. Una mu jer tan inteligente y no sabe mantener las hormonas en su sitio.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Filippa se rodeó de una esfera de discreción.

—Ahora sí.

—En Kovir todo arreglado. Positivamente.

—Gracias. ¿Ya se ha ido Dijkstra?

—Todavía no.

—¿Y a qué espera?

—Mantiene una larga conversación con Esterad Thyssen. —Sheala de Tancarville frunció los labios—. Se han caído bien el rey y el espía.

—¿Sabes ese chiste sobre el tiempo aquí, Dijkstra? Lo de que en Kovir sólo hay dos estaciones del año...

—Invierno y agosto. Lo sé...

—¿Y sabes cómo reconocer que ya ha empezado el verano en Kovir?

—No. ¿Cómo?

—La lluvia se hace algo más cálida.

—Ja, ja.

—Bromas son bromas —dijo serio Esterad Thyssen—, pero estos invier nos que cada vez empiezan antes y se hacen más largos me intranquilizan un poco. Esto fue profetizado. ¿Has leído, imagino, las profecías de Itlina? Allí dice que se acercan decenas de años de interminable invierno. Algunos afirman que se trata de alguna alegoría, pero yo albergo ciertos temores. En Kovir tuvimos una vez cuatro años de invierno, mal tiempo y malas cosechas. Si no hubiera sido por una enorme importación de comestibles desde Nilfgaard, la gente hubiera comenzado a morir de hambre en masa. ¿Te lo imaginas?

—Hablando francamente, no.

—Y yo sí. Un enfriamiento del clima puede hacernos pasar hambre a todos. Y el hambre es un enemigo con el que es malditamente difícil luchar.

El espía afirmó con la cabeza, pensativo.

—¿Dijkstra?

—¿Qué, vuestra majestad?

—¿Tenéis ya tranquilidad en el interior del país?

—No mucha. Pero lo intento.

—Lo sé, se habla mucho de ello. De los traidores de Thanedd, sólo ha quedado vivo Vilgefortz.

—Después de la muerte de Yennefer sí. ¿Sabéis, rey, que Yennefer re sultó muerta? Murió el último día de agosto, en unas circunstancias enig máticas, en el famoso Abismo de Sedna, entre las islas Skellige y el cabo de Peixe de Mar.

—Yennefer de Vengerberg —dijo Esterad muy despacio— no era una traidora. No era una aliada de Vilgefortz. Si quieres, puedo aportarte las pruebas.

—No quiero —respondió al cabo de un instante Dijkstra—. O puede que quiera, pero no ahora. Ahora me es más cómoda como traidora.

—Comprendo. No confíes en los hechiceros, Dijkstra. En Filippa, sobre todo.

—Nunca he confiado en ella. Pero tenemos que colaborar. Sin nosotros Redania se hundiría en el caos y desaparecería.

—Eso es verdad. Pero si me permites un consejo, afloja un poco. Sabes de qué hablo. Cadalsos y cámaras de tortura por todo el país, crueldades contra los elfos... Y ese horrible fuerte, Drakenborg. Sé que lo haces por patriotismo. Pero te construyes a ti mismo una leyenda de malvado. En esa leyenda eres un hombre lobo sediento de sangre inocente.

—Alguien ha de hacerlo.

—Y a alguien habrá que echarle la culpa. Sé que intentas ser justo, pero no serás capaz de evitar el error, porque no se puede evitar. No se puede tampoco continuar estando limpio entre tanta sangre. Sé que nun ca has hecho daño a nadie por tus propios intereses, pero, ¿quién lo va a creer? ¿Quién lo va a creer? Un día, la suerte te dará la espalda, te acusarán de matar a inocentes y de sacar provecho de ello. Y la mentira se le pega al ser humano como alquitrán.

—Lo sé.

—No te darán la posibilidad de defenderte. Te cubrirán de alquitrán... luego. Después del hecho. Cuídate, Dijkstra.

—Me cuido. No me cogerán.

—Cogieron a tu rey, Vizimir. Por lo que he oído, con un estilete, por un lado, hasta la garganta...

—Es más fácil alcanzar a un rey que a un espía. A mí no me cogerán. Nunca me cogerán.

—Y no debieran. ¿Y sabes por qué, Dijkstra? Porque, su puta madre, en este mundo tiene que haber por lo menos algo de justicia.

Y vino un día en que ambos recordaron aquella conversación. Ambos. El rey y el espía. Dijkstra recordó aquellas palabras de Esterad de Kovir cuando escuchaba los pasos de los asesinos que se acercaban desde todos lados, por todos los corredores del castillo. Esterad recordó aquellas pala bras de Dijkstra en las ostentosas escaleras de mármol que llevaban desde Ensenada hasta el Gran Canal.

—Pudo haber luchado. —Los ojos nublados, ciegos, de Guiscard Vermuellen estaban clavados en el abismo de sus recuerdos—. Sólo eran tres conjura dos, el abuelo era un hombre fuerte. Pudo haber luchado, haberse defendi do hasta el momento en que llegara la guardia. Pudo simplemente haber huido. Pero allí estaba la abuela Zuleyka. El abuelo cubrió y protegió a Zuleyka, sólo a Zuleyka, no se cuidó de sí mismo. Cuando por fin llegó la ayuda, Zuleyka no tenía ni un rasguño. Esterad había recibido más de veinte puñaladas. Murió al cabo de tres horas, sin recuperar el sentido.

—¿Has leído alguna vez el Buen Libro, Dijkstra?

—No, vuestra majestad. Pero sé lo que está escrito allí.

—Yo, imagínate, ayer lo abrí al azar. Y me topé con esta frase: «En el camino a la eternidad todos caminarán por sus propias escaleras, llevando consigo su propio bagaje». ¿Qué piensas de ello?

—Se nos acaba el tiempo, rey Esterad. Es hora de cargar con el propio bagaje.

—Cuídate, espía.

—Cuidaos, rey.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo noveno

_Desde la clara y antigua villa de Assengar anduviéramos puede que unas seis centenas de leguas al sur, al país llamado Cien Lagos. Mirando aquel país desde las alturas de un monte, viéramos muchos lagos, los cuales ciertamente por su colocación y sucesión pudieran tenerse por dibujos de lo más disparejo. Entre los susodichos dibujos el nuestro guía, el elfo Avallac'h, mandó buscáramos uno que fuera ensemejante a las hojas de un trifolium. Y en verdad que el tal vimos. Aunque apareciera por fin que no tres, sino cuatro son los lagos, pues to que uno, alargado, tendido del mediodía al septentrión, hacía como si el tallejo de la hoja fuera. Este lago, nombrado como Tarn Mira, encuéntrase rodeado de negra selva y a su confín del norte se eleva cierta torre incógnita. Llámase la Torre .e la Golondrina, nómbranla los elfos en su lengua Tor Zireael._

_Al pronto nada se viera, no más que la niebla. Cuando me las arreglara para platicar con el elfo Avallac'h inquiriendo por la dicha torre, éste, haciendo señal de callar la boca, estas palabras dijera: «Esperar y tener esperanza. La esperanza vuelve con la luz y con los buenos presagios. Vigilad el agua sin límites, puesto que allá veréis los embajadores de la buena nueva»._

Buyvid Backhuysen, _Peregrinaciones por sendas y lugares mágicos_

_Este libro es desde el principio al final un humbug. Las ruinas del lago Tarn Mira han sido investigadas muchas veces. No son mágicas, en contra de los enunciados de B. Backhuysen; no pueden entonces ser los restos de la legendaria Torre de la Golondrina._

_Ars mágica, _ed. XIV

—¡Que vienen! ¡Que vienen!

Yennefer se sujetó con las dos manos los cabellos agitados por el húme do viento. Estaba junto a la balaustrada de las escaleras, intentando apar tarse del camino de las mujeres que corrían hacia la orilla. Empujada por un viento del oeste, la marejada se estrellaba con estruendo contra la ori lla, blancas flechas de espuma salían disparadas cada poco tiempo de las grietas entre las rocas.

—¡Que vienen! ¡Que vienen!

Desde las terrazas superiores de la ciudadela de Kaer Trolde, la fortale za principal de Ard Skellig, se veía casi todo el archipiélago. En frente, al otro lado del estrecho, se extendía An Skellig, llana y baja en su extremo sur, rocosa y quebrada por fiordos en su parte norte, que no se podía ver desde allí. A la izquierda, lejos, rompía las olas con los agudos colmillos de sus escollos la alta y verde Spikeroog, con sus montañas de cumbres es condidas entre las nubes. A la derecha se veían los abruptos acantilados de la isla de Undvik, plagada de gaviotas, petreles, cormoranes y alcatra ces. Desde detrás de Undvik se elevaba el boscoso cono de Hindarsfjall, la isla más pequeña del archipiélago. Pero si se subiera a la misma punta de alguna de las torres de Kaer Trolde y se mirara en dirección al sur, se vería la isla de Faroe, solitaria, alejada de las otras, saliendo del agua como la cabeza de un gigantesco pez para el que el océano es demasiado poco pro fundo.

Yennefer bajó a la terraza inferior, se detuvo ante un grupo de mujeres, a las cuales el orgullo y la posición social no les permitía correr a tontas y a locas hasta la orilla y mezclarse con la muchedumbre excitada. Abajo, a sus pies, yacía la ciudad portuaria, negra e informe, como una enorme concha marina arrojada por las olas.

Por el estrecho entre An Skellig y Spikeroog se acercaban, unos tras otros, los drakkars. Las velas ardían al sol en blanco y rojo, brillaban las puntas de azófar de los escudos colgados en la borda.

—El _Ringhorn _va el primero —afirmó una de las mujeres—. Detrás de él el _Fenris..._

—_Trigla _—reconoció otra con una voz excitada—. Detrás de él el _Drac... _Por detrás el _Havfrue..._

_—Anghira... Támara... Daría... _No, es el _Scorpena... _No está el _Daría..._

Una joven mujer con una gruesa trenza rubia, que rodeaba con las dos manos una barriga de avanzado estado de embarazo, gimió sordamente, palideció y se desmayó, derrumbándose sobre las baldosas de la terraza como una cortina arrancada de las anillas. Yennefer se acercó de inmedia to, se puso de rodillas, apoyó los dedos en la barriga de la mujer y gritó un encantamiento, ahogando los espasmos y palpitaciones, evitando con fuerza y seguridad la ruptura del cordón umbilical y la placenta. Para estar segu ra lanzó un hechizo tranquilizador y protector sobre el niño, cuyas patadas sentía bajo la mano.

A la mujer, para no despilfarrar energía mágica, la reanimó con un golpe en el rostro.

—Lleváosla. Con cuidado.

—Ignorante —dijo una de las mujeres mayores—. Poco ha faltado para...

—Histérica... Puede que viva su Nils, igual está en otro drakkar...

—Gracias por vuestra ayuda, señora maga.

—Lleváosla —repitió Yennefer, levantándose. Se tragó una maldición al darse cuenta de que le habían cedido las costuras del vestido al arrodillarse.

Descendió a una terraza todavía más baja. Los drakkars iban uno por uno alcanzando la orilla, los guerreros saltaban a la playa. Barbados, car gados con armas, los berserkers de Skellige. Muchos se destacaban por el blanco de los vendajes, muchos para poder andar tenían que usar de la ayuda de los camaradas. A algunos había que transportarlos.

Las mujeres de Skellige arremolinadas en la orilla reconocían, gritaban y lloraban de alegría, si tenían suerte. Si no la tenían, se desmayaban. O se iban, despacio, en silencio, sin un reproche. A veces miraban, con la espe ranza de que en el golfo brillara la vela blanca y roja del _Daría._

No venía el _Daría._

Yennefer distinguió la melena pelirroja de Crach an Craite, yarl de Skellige, por encima de las otras cabezas. Fue uno de los últimos en bajar de la cubierta del _Ringhorn. _El yarl gritaba órdenes, realizaba encargos, comprobaba, se preocupaba. Dos mujeres, una rubia y otra morena, te nían los ojos clavados en él y lloraban. De alegría. El yarl, seguro por fin de que había vigilado todo y de todo se había ocupado, se acercó a las muje res, las abrazó en una tenaza de oso, las besó a las dos. Y luego alzó la cabeza y vio a Yennefer. Sus ojos ardieron, su rostro tostado se endureció como un escollo rocoso, como la punta de azófar de un escudo.

Lo sabe, pensó la hechicera. Las noticias se extienden pronto. Mientras estaba navegando, el yarl se enteró de cómo me pescaron anteayer con una red, en el golfo, detrás de Spikeroog. Sabía que me iba a encontrar en Kaer Trolde.

¿Magia o palomas mensajeras?

Se acercó a ella sin apresurarse. Olía a mar, a sal, a pez, a cansancio. Ella miró sus ojos claros e inmediatamente resonó en sus oídos el grito de guerra de los berserker, el golpeteo de los escudos, los chasquidos de las espadas y las hachas. El grito de los asesinados. El grito de gente saltando desde el _Daría _en llamas.

—Yennefer de Vengerberg.

—Crach an Craite, yarl de Skellige. —Hizo una ligera reverencia ante él.

Él no correspondió la reverencia. Malo, pensó Yennefer.

Él vio de inmediato el cardenal de ella, un recuerdo del golpe de remo. El rostro del yarl se endureció de nuevo, le temblaron los labios, mostró por un segundo los dientes.

—El que te golpeara responderá de ello.

—Nadie me golpeó. Me tropecé en las escaleras.

La miró con atención, luego se encogió de hombros.

—No quieres acusar a nadie; como quieras. Yo no tengo tiempo de an dar investigando. Y ahora escucha lo que tengo que decir. Atentamente, porque van a ser las únicas palabras que te diga.

—Te escucho.

—Mañana se te subirá a un drakkar y serás conducida a Novigrado. Allí serás entregada a los gobernantes de la ciudad y luego a los gobernantes témenos o redaños, a quien primero acuda. Y sé que tanto los unos como los otros te desean firmemente.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Casi. Sólo una aclaración que se te debe, al fin y al cabo. Ha sucedido muchas veces que Skellige ha dado asilo a gentes perseguidas por la ley. No faltan en las islas posibilidades ni ocasiones de comprar las culpas a base de trabajo duro, valentía, sacrificio, sangre. Pero no en tu caso, Yennefer. Yo no te daré asilo; si contabas con ello, te has equivocado. Odio a los que son como tú. Odio a quienes para conseguir el poder siembran cizaña, los que ponen por delante su beneficio, los que conspiran con el enemigo y traicionan a aquéllos a los que deben no sólo obediencia y hasta agradeci miento. Te odio, Yennefer, puesto que precisamente cuando tú estabas con tus cofrades y comenzabas una rebelión incitada por los nilfgaardianos en Thanedd, mis drakkars estaban en Attre, mis muchachos les llevaban ayuda a los rebeldes de allá. ¡Trescientos de los míos contra dos mil de los negros! ¡Ha de haber alguna recompensa para la valentía y la fidelidad, ha de haber castigo para la vileza y la traición! ¿Cómo voy a recompensar a los que cayeron? ¿Con cenotafios? ¿Con inscripciones en obeliscos? ¡No! Re compensaré y honraré a los caídos de otro modo. Por su sangre, que han absorbido las dunas de Attre, tu sangre, Yennefer, goteará bajo la tabla del cadalso.

—No soy culpable. No tomé parte en el complot de Vilgefortz.

—Las pruebas de ello se las presentarás a los jueces. Yo no te voy a juzgar.

—Tú no sólo me has juzgado. Tú hasta has emitido la condena.

—¡Basta de cháchara! Como he dicho, mañana al amanecer viajarás cargada de cadenas hasta Novigrado, ante el juzgado real. A por un castigo justo. Y ahora dame tu palabra de que no vas a intentar utilizar la magia.

—¿Y si no la doy?

—Marquard, nuestro hechicero, murió en Thanedd; no tenemos ahora mago que pudiera controlarte. Pero has de saber que estarás continua mente vigilada por los mejores arqueros de Skellige. Si sólo movieras una mano de forma sospechosa, te atravesarán.

—Está claro —afirmó ella con la cabeza—. Así que daré mi palabra.

—Perfecto. Gracias. Adiós, Yennefer. No te acompañaré mañana.

—Crach.

Se giró sobre sus talones.

—Dime.

—No tengo la más mínima intención de subir a un barco que se dirija a Novigrado. No tengo tiempo para demostrar a Dijkstra que soy inocente. No puedo arriesgarme a que poco después de mi arresto muera de un repentino derrame cerebral o que cometa suicidio en mi celda de alguna forma espectacular. No puedo perder tiempo ni asumir tal riesgo. No puedo tampoco aclararte por qué esto es tan arriesgado para mí. No iré a Novigrado.

Él la miró largo rato.

—No vas a ir —repitió—. ¿Qué es lo que te permite suponerlo? ¿Acaso el que alguna vez nos uniera un arrebato amoroso? No cuentes con ello, Yennefer. Lo pasado, pasado está.

—Lo sé y no cuento con ello. No iré a Novigrado, yarl, porque me urge ponerme en camino para acudir en ayuda de una persona a la que le pro metí que nunca dejaría sola y sin ayuda. Y tú, Crach an Craite, yarl de Skellige, me ayudarás en esa empresa. Porque también tú hiciste una pro mesa parecida. Hace diez años. Precisamente aquí, donde estamos, en esta playa. A esa misma persona. Ciri, nieta de Calanthe. La Leoncilla de Cin tra. Yo, Yennefer de Vengerberg, considero a Ciri mi hija. Por eso, en su nombre exijo que mantengas tu promesa. Mantenía, Crach an Craite, yarl de Skellige.

—¿De verdad? —Crach an Craite se aseguró otra vez—. ¿Ni siquiera lo vas a probar? ¿Ninguna de estas exquisiteces?

—De verdad.

El yarl no insistió. Tomó de una cazuela un bogavante, lo colocó sobre la mesa y lo abrió con un potente pero preciso golpe de cuchillo. Lo aliñó con abundante limón y salsa de ajo, comenzó a extraer la carne de la con cha. Con los dedos.

Yennefer comía con distinción, con cuchillo y tenedor de plata. Comía filete de carnero con espinacas, especialmente preparado para ella por el estupefacto y algo irritado cocinero. La hechicera no quería ni ostras, ni salmonetes, ni salmón marinado en su jugo, ni sopa de trigla y moluscos cordiformes, ni rabo seco de rana marina, ni pez espada asado, ni morena frita, ni pulpo, ni cangrejos, ni bogavantes, ni erizos de mar. Ni —especial mente— algas frescas.

Todo lo que oliera algo a mar se le relacionaba con Fringilla Vigo y Filippa Eilhart, con una teleportación de loco riesgo, con la caída al mar, con la red que habían echado sobre ella... en la que, por cierto, había unas algas y unos sargazos exactamente iguales que los que había en aquella cacerola de allá. Unas algas y sargazos que fueron destrozados sobre su cabeza y hombros con golpes que dejaban paralizado de un remo de pino.

—Así que —continuó Crach la conversación, chupando la carne que se había quedado entre las articulaciones quebradas de las pinzas del boga vante— he decidido darte crédito, Yennefer. No lo hago por ti, has de saber lo. El bloedgeas, juramento de sangre, que le hice a Calanthe, ciertamente me ata las manos. Así que si tus intenciones de prestar ayuda a Ciri son verdaderas y honestas, y apuesto por que lo sean, no tengo otra salida: tengo que ayudarte con ellas...

—Gracias. Pero ahórrame, por favor, ese tono patético. Repito: no tomé parte en la conspiración de Thanedd. Créeme.

—¿Acaso es tan importante —se enfureció él— que yo crea en ello? Convendría comenzar mejor por los reyes, por Dijkstra, cuyos agentes te buscan a todo lo largo y ancho del mundo. Por Filippa Eilhart y los hechi ceros fieles a los reyes. De los que, como tú misma reconociste, viniste huyendo aquí, a las Skellige. A ellos es a quienes hay que aportarles las pruebas...

—No tengo pruebas —interrumpió Yennefer con rabia, al tiempo que pinchaba con el tenedor en una pequeña col que el irritado cocinero había añadido al filete de carnero—. Y si las tuviera no me permitirían presentar las. No puedo explicarte esto, me obliga la orden de guardar silencio. Cree sin embargo en mis palabras, Crach. Te lo ruego.

—Te dije...

—Me lo dijiste—le interrumpió ella—. Me has confirmado tu ayuda. Gracias. Pero sigues sin creer en mi inocencia. Cree.

Crach tiró la cáscara vacía del bogavante, se acercó una olla con salmo netes. Rebuscó ruidosamente, escogió el más grande.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin, mientras se limpiaba la mano en el man tel—. Te creo. Porque quiero creerte. Pero no te concederé asilo ni protec ción. No puedo. Sin embargo, tú puedes dejar Skellige cuando quieras e ir adonde quieras. Te sugeriría que te apresuraras. Llegaste aquí, permite que tal me exprese, en alas de la magia. Otros pueden seguir tus pasos. También saben hechizos.

—Yo no busco asilo ni un escondrijo seguro, yarl. Yo tengo que ir a salvar a Ciri.

—Ciri —repitió él, pensativo—. La Leoncilla... Era una niña extraña.

—¿Era?

—Ohh. —Se enervó de nuera—. Mal me expresé. Era, porque ya no es una niña. Eso es a lo que me refería. Sólo a eso. Cirilla, la Leoncilla de Cintra... Pasaba en las Skellige veranos e inviernos. Más de una vez hizo unas travesuras que para qué. Diablilla era, y no Leoncilla... Voto a bríos, ya dije por segunda vez que «era»... Yennefer, aquí nos han llegado diversos rumores desde el continente... Unos dicen que Ciri está en Nilfgaard...

—No está en Nilfgaard.

—Otros dicen que la muchacha está muerta.

Yennefer guardaba silencio, mordiéndose los labios.

—Pero este último rumor —dijo el yarl con dureza— yo lo rechazo. Es toy seguro de ello. No ha habido señal alguna... ¡Ella está viva!

Yennefer alzó las cejas. Pero no hizo preguntas. Guardaron silencio lar go rato, sumidos en el rumor de las olas que se estrellaban contra las rocas de Ard Skellig.

—Yennefer —dijo al cabo Crach—. Del continente nos han llegado otras noticias. Sé que tu brujo, que después de la paliza de Thanedd se ocultó en Brokilón, se fue de allí con intenciones de llegar a Nilfgaard y liberar a Ciri.

—Repito, Ciri no está en Nilfgaard. No sé qué es lo que pretende mí, como has querido llamarlo, brujo. Pero él... Crach, no es ningún secreto que yo... le tengo afecto. Pero sé que él no salvará a Ciri, no conseguirá nada. Lo conozco. Él se equivocará, se perderá, comenzará a filosofar y a tener piedad de sí mismo. Luego descargará su rabia rajando con la espa da a quien sea que tenga a mano. Luego, como expiación, realizará cual quier acto noble pero sin sentido. Al final, con toda seguridad, terminará muerto, de una forma tonta y sin sentido, lo más probable de una puñala da por la espalda...

—Dicen —introdujo a toda prisa Crach, asustado por el tono cambiado, extraño y sombrío de la temblorosa voz de la hechicera—. Dicen que Ciri le está predestinada. Yo mismo lo vi, entonces, en Cintra, durante la petición de mano de Pavetta...

—La predestinación —le interrumpió bruscamente Yennefer— puede ser interpretada de formas muy diversas. Muy diversas. Pero es una pena perder el tiempo con divagaciones. Repito que no sé lo que Geralt pretende, si es que pretende algo. Pero tengo intenciones de ponerme yo misma ma nos a la obra. Con mis métodos. Y activamente, Crach, activamente. Yo no acostumbro a sentarme y llorar, agarrándome la cabeza con las dos ma nos. ¡Yo actúo!

El yarl alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

—Actuaré —repitió la hechicera—. Ya tengo un plan pensado. Y tú, Crach, me ayudarás, siguiendo la promesa que hiciste.

—Estoy listo —afirmó con dureza—. A todo. Los drakkars están en el puerto. Ordena, Yennefer.

Ella no resistió: tuvo que reírse.

—Siempre el mismo. No, Crach, ninguna prueba de hombría y valentía. No hará falta navegar hasta Nilfgaard y alzar el hacha en combate en la Ciudad de las Torres de Oro. Me hará falta una ayuda menos espectacular. Pero más concreta... ¿Cuál es el estado de tus finanzas?

—¿Cómo?

—Yarl Crach an Craite. La ayuda que necesito se puede medir en mone da contante y sonante.

Comenzó al día siguiente. En las habitaciones dadas para el uso de Yennefer reinaba un loco desorden que sólo con el mayor de los esfuerzos podía controlar el senescal Guthlaf, que había sido asignado a la hechicera.

Yennefer estaba sentada a la mesa, casi sin alzar la cabeza de los pape les. Calculaba, sumaba columnas, hacía cuentas, con las que de inmedia to alguien echaba a correr hacia el tesoro y hacia la filial del banco de los Cianfanelli. Dibujaba y trazaba, y los dibujos y los trazos iban a parar a manos de los artesanos: alquimistas, plateros, vidrieros, joyeros.

Durante algún tiempo todo funcionó bien; luego comenzaron los pro blemas.

—Lo siento, noble hechicera —pronunció despacio el senescal Guthlaf—. Pero si no hay, no hay. Os hemos dado todo lo que teníamos. ¡Nosotros no sabemos hacer milagros ni hechizos! Y me permito haceros observar que lo que yace ante vos son diamantes de un valor conjunto de...

—¿Y a mí qué me importa ese valor conjunto? —bufó Yennefer—. Yo necesito uno, pero lo suficientemente grande. ¿Cómo de grande, maestro?

El tallador de diamantes miró otra vez el dibujo.

—¿Para realizar una talla y unas facetas como éstas? Como mínimo treinta quilates.

—Una piedra así —afirmó categóricamente Guthlaf— no existe en todas las Skellige.

—No es cierto —le contradijo el joyero—. Existe.

—¿Qué es lo que te piensas, Yennefer? —Crach an Craite frunció las ce jas—. ¿He de enviar a unos hombres armados para que asalten y saqueen ese santuario? ¿Tengo que amenazar a las sacerdotisas con mi furia si no nos dan el brillante? No entra en juego. No soy especialmente religioso, pero un santuario es un santuario, y unas sacerdotisas son unas sacer dotisas. Sólo puedo pedírselo educadamente. Hacerlas entender cuánto lo necesito y cuan grande sería mi agradecimiento. Pero esto no será más que una petición. Una súplica humillante.

—¿Que se puede rechazar?

—Así es. Pero no se pierde nada con probar. ¿Qué es lo que arriesga mos? Vayamos los dos a Hindarsfjall, presentaremos esta súplica. Yo les haré entender a las sacerdotisas lo que haga falta. Y luego todo estará en tus manos. Negocia. Presenta argumentos. Intenta el soborno. Despierta ambiciones. Refiérete a todas las razones. Desespérate, llora, revuélcate, pide piedad... ¡Por todos los diablos del mar! ¿Voy a tener que enseñarte, Yennefer?

—Eso no sirve de nada, Crach. Una hechicera nunca llegará a un acuerdo con una sacerdotisa. La diferencia de... formas de ver el mundo es dema siado fuerte. Y en la cuestión de permitir a un hechicera el uso de un artefacto o de una reliquia «sagrada»... No, hay que olvidarse de ello. No hay ni una posibilidad...

—¿Para qué exactamente quieres ese brillante?

—Para construir una «ventana». Es decir, un megascopio de telecomu nicación. Tengo que hablar con unas cuantas personas.

—¿Mágico? ¿A distancia?

—Si me bastara con subir a la cumbre de Kaer Trolde y gritar muy fuerte, no te molestaría.

Las gaviotas y petreles giraban por encima del agua. Los ostreros de rojos picos que anidaban en los abruptos acantilados y fiordos de Hindarsfjall chillaban agudamente, chirriaban y graznaban roncos los alcatraces de amarilla cabeza. Los negros copetes de los cormoranes marinos observa ban cómo la barca avanzaba con una atenta mirada de sus brillantes ojos verdes.—Esa roca enorme suspendida sobre el agua —señaló Crach an Craite apoyado en el pretil— es Kaer Hemdall, la Guarida de Hemdall. Hemdall es nuestro héroe mítico. La leyenda dice que cuando llegue el Tedd Deireádh, el Tiempo del Fin, el Tiempo de la Helada Blanca y la Tormenta del Lobo, Hemdall se enfrentará a las fuerzas del mal del país de Morhógg, los espec tros, demonios y fantasmas del Caos. Estará en el Puente del Arco Iris y soplará en el cuerno, como señal de que es hora de echar mano al arma y ponerse en formación de combate. Para Ragh nar Roog, la Última Batalla, que decidirá si cae la noche o despuntará el alba.

La barca avanzaba fluidamente por sobre las olas, navegando sobre las aguas más tranquilas de la ensenada, entre la Guarida de Hemdall y otra roca de formas fantásticas.

—Esa roca más pequeña es Kambi —aclaró el yarl—. En nuestros mi tos, el nombre de Kambi lo lleva un gallo mágico de oro, el cual con su canto advierte a Hemdall de que acude _Naglfar, _el drakkar infernal que trae al ejército de la oscuridad, a los demonios y fantasmas de Morhógg. _Naglfar _está construido de uñas de muertos. No lo creerás, Yennefer, pero todavía hay en las Skellige personas que antes del entierro les cortan las uñas a los cadáveres para no darles materiales de construcción a los espectros de Morhógg.

—Lo creo, conozco la fuerza de las leyendas.

El fiordo les cubría un tanto del viento, la vela ondeaba.

—Haced sonar el cuerno —ordenó Crach a la tripulación—. Nos acerca mos a la orilla y hay que dar señal a las señoras santuarias de que vienen invitados.

El edificio situado en la cumbre de unas largas escaleras de piedra parecía un gigantesco erizo, de tan cubierto que estaba de musgo, hiedra y arbus tos. En su tejado, como observó Yennefer, no sólo crecían arbustos, sino hasta pequeños árboles.

—Y éste es el santuario —afirmó Crach—. La floresta que lo rodea se llama Hindar y también es lugar de culto. De aquí sale el muérdago sagra do y en las Skellige, como sabes, todo se decora y cubre de muérdago, desde la cuna del recién nacido hasta la tumba... Cuidado, las escaleras son resbaladizas... La religión, je, je, hace crecer el musgo... Permite que te tome por los hombros... Todavía el mismo perfume... Yenna...

—Crach. Por favor. Lo pasado, pasado está.

—Perdona. Entremos.

Delante del santuario esperaban algunas sacerdotisas jóvenes y silen ciosas. El yarl las saludó cortésmente, expresó el deseo de hablar con su superiora, que se llamaba Modron Sigrdrifa. Entraron a un interior alum brado por columnas de luz que surgían de unas vidrieras situadas en alto. Una de aquellas vidrieras iluminaba el altar.

—Por cien diablos marinos —murmuró Crach an Craite—. Me había olvidado de lo grande que es este Brisingamen. No había estado aquí desde niño... Con él hasta se podrían comprar todos los astilleros de Cidaris.

El yarl exageraba. Pero no mucho.

Sobre un sencillo altar de mármol, sobre unas figurillas de gatos y hal cones, sobre una escudilla de piedra para los sacrificios votivos, se erguía la estatua de Modron Freya, la Gran Madre, en su típico aspecto maternal: una mujer de amplia toga que traicionaba un embarazo exageradamente mostrado por el escultor. Con la cabeza inclinada y los rasgos del rostro cubiertos por un pañuelo. Sobre las manos dispuestas en el pecho de la diosa se veía un brillante, una parte de un collar de oro. El brillante era ligeramente celeste en su coloración. Como el agua más pura. Grande.

A ojo hasta ciento cincuenta quilates.

—Ni siquiera sería necesario cortarlo —susurró Yennefer—. Tiene un corte en rosa, exactamente como necesito. Precisamente las facetas para la refracción de la luz...

—Es decir, que tenemos suerte.

—Lo dudo. Dentro de un instante estará aquí la sacerdotisa y yo, como impía, seré insultada y expulsada de aquí con el rabo entre las piernas.

—¿Y no exageras?

—Ni una mica.

—Bienvenido, yarl, al santuario de la Madre. Seas también bienvenida, noble Yennefer de Vengerberg.

Crach an Craite hizo una reverencia.

—Mis saludos, reverenda madre Sigrdrifa.

La sacerdotisa era alta, casi tan alta como Crach, lo que quería decir que superaba a Yennefer en una cabeza. Tenía los ojos y los cabellos cla ros, un rostro alargado, no demasiado hermoso ni femenino.

¿Donde la he visto antes?, pensó Yennefer. No hace mucho. ¿Dónde?

—En las escaleras de Kaer Trolde, las que conducían al puerto —le recordó la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa—. Cuando los drakkars entraron en la bahía. Estaba junto a ti cuando le prestaste ayuda a una mujer embarazada que estuvo a punto de abortar. De rodillas, sin preocuparte de un vestido de pelo de camello muy caro. Lo vi. Y ya jamás prestaré oído a las historias de que las hechiceras son insensibles y egoístas.

Yennefer carraspeó, inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia.

—Estás delante del altar de la Madre, Yennefer. Que ella te cubra con su merced.

—Reverenda, yo... Quisiera pedir con humildad...

—No digas nada, yarl. Con toda seguridad tienes muchas tareas. Déja nos solas aquí, en Hindarsfjall. Nosotras nos pondremos de acuerdo. So mos mujeres. No importa de qué nos ocupemos, quiénes seamos: siempre servimos a aquélla que es Virgen, Mujer y Anciana. Arrodíllate ante mí, Yennefer. Inclina la cabeza ante la Madre.

—¿Quitarle a la diosa el collar de Brisingamen? —repitió Sigrdrifa, y en su voz había más de incredulidad que de enfado santurrón—. No, Yennefer. Esto es simplemente imposible. No se trata de que ni siquiera me atreviera... Incluso aunque lo quisiera. Brisingamen no se puede quitar. El collar no tiene cierre. Está fundido con la estatua.

Yennefer estuvo callada largo rato, midiendo a la sacerdotisa con una mirada serena.

—Si lo hubiera sabido —dijo con voz fría— me hubiera ido de inmediato con el yarl de vuelta a Ard Skellig. No, no. El tiempo que he pasado char lando contigo al menos no lo considero perdido. Pero tengo poco tiempo. Muy poco, de verdad. Reconozco que me has sorprendido un poco con tu amabilidad y cordialidad...

—Soy amable contigo —le interrumpió sin emociones Sigrdrifa—. Tam bién apoyo tus planes, con todo mi corazón. Conocí a Ciri, me gustaba aquella niña, me inquieta su suerte. Te admiro por lo decidida que te apres tas a ir a salvar a esa muchacha. Concederé todos tus deseos. Pero no Bri singamen, Yennefer. No Brisingamen. No pidas eso.

—Sigrdrifa, para aprestarme a ir a salvar a Ciri tengo que saber urgen temente algo. Conseguir algunas informaciones. Sin ellas no podré hacer lo. Ese conocimiento y esas informaciones sólo las puedo conseguir me diante la telecomunicación. Para poder comunicarme a esta distancia ne cesito construir con ayuda de la magia un artefacto mágico, un megascopio.

—¿Un aparato del tipo de vuestra famosa bola de cristal?

—Bastante más complicado. La bola sólo permite la comunicación con otra bola correlacionada. Hasta el banco de enanos local tiene una bola, para comunicarse con la de la central. El megascopio tiene mayores poten ciales... Pero, ¿para qué teorizar? Sin el brillante no voy a poder hacer nada de esto. En fin, me despido...

—No te apresures tanto.

Sigrdrifa se levantó, atravesó la nave, deteniéndose junto al altar y la estatua de Modron Freya.

—La diosa —dijo— también es patrona de las sabedoras. De las adivi nas. Y de las telépatas. Eso es lo que simbolizan sus animales sagrados: el gato, que oye y ve lo oculto, y el halcón, que ve desde lo alto. Esto es lo que simboliza la joya de la diosa: Brisingamen, el collar de la adivinación. ¿Para qué construir un aparato que oye y ve, Yennefer? ¿No es más sencillo vol verse a la diosa por ayuda?

Yennefer contuvo en el último segundo una maldición. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de un lugar de culto.

—Se acerca la hora de la oración de la víspera —siguió Sigrdrifa—. Me dedicaré a la meditación junto con otras sacerdotisas. Voy a pedir a la diosa que ayude a Ciri. A Ciri, que estuvo aquí más de una vez, en este santuario, que más de una vez contempló Brisingamen en el cuello de la Gran Madre. Sacrifica todavía una o dos horas de tu precioso tiempo, Yennefer. Quédate aquí con nosotras, para la hora de la oración. Apóyame cuando esté rezando. Con tu pensamiento y tú presencia.

—Sigrdrifa.

—Por favor. Hazlo por mí. Y por Ciri.

La joya Brisingamen. En el cuello de la diosa.

Ahogó un bostezo. Si por lo menos hubiera algún canto, pensó, algunas entonaciones, algunos ritos... algún folklore místico... sería menos aburri do, el sueño no la mortificaría tanto. Pero ellas simplemente están ahí de rodillas, con la cabeza baja. Sin movimiento, sin sonido.

Pero también es verdad que cuando quieren saben utilizar la Fuerza, a veces tan bien como nosotras, las hechiceras. Sigue siendo un enigma cómo lo hacen. Nada de preparaciones, nada de ciencia, nada de estu dios... Sólo oración y meditación. ¿Divinación? ¿Una forma de autohipnosis? Eso es lo que afirmaba Tissaia de Vries... Absorben energía in conscientemente, en el trance alcanzan la capacidad de transformarla de forma análoga a nuestros hechizos. Transforman la energía y pien san que se trata de un don y una merced de la divinidad. La fe les da fuerza.

¿Por qué a nosotros, hechiceros, nunca nos es posible hacer algo así?

¿Lo probamos? ¿Utilizamos la atmósfera y el aura de este lugar? Podría intentar entran en trance yo misma... Aunque fuera mirando a ese dia mante... Brisingamen... Pensar intensamente en lo bien que cumpliría su papel en mi megascopio...

Brisingamen... Brilla como la estrella de la mañana, allá, en la oscuri dad, entre la bocanadas del incienso y las velas humeantes...

—Yennefer.

Alzó la cabeza.

El santuario estaba oscuro. Olía intensamente a humo.

—¿Me he dormido? Perdona...

—No hay nada que perdonar. Ven conmigo.

En el exterior el cielo nocturno ardía con luces temblorosas, que se transformaban como en un calidoscopio. ¿La aurora boreal? Yennefer se restregó los ojos con asombro. ¿Aurora borealis? ¿En agosto?

—¿Qué es lo que estás dispuesta a dar, Yennefer?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Estás dispuesta a darte a ti misma, Yennefer? ¿Tu valiosa magia?

—Sigrdrifa —dijo con rabia—. No intentes conmigo esas inspiradas co medias. Yo tengo noventa y cuatro años. Pero trata esto, por favor, como un secreto de confesión. Me sincero contigo sólo para que comprendas que no me puedes tratar como a una niña.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Y no pienso. Porque es un misticismo que no acepto. Me dormí en vuestro servicio. Me cansó y me aburrió. Porque no creo en vuestra diosa.

Sigrdrifa se dio la vuelta y Yennefer, contra su voluntad, aspiró profun damente.

—No me es demasiado halagüeña tu falta de fe —dijo una mujer de ojos llenos de oro líquido—. Pero, ¿acaso tu falta de fe cambia algo?

Lo único que Yennefer fue capaz de hacer fue soltar el aire.

—Llegará un día —dijo la mujer de ojos de oro— en el que nadie, abso lutamente nadie, incluyendo a los niños, creerá en la hechicería. Te lo digo con estudiada maldad. Como una venganza. Ven.

—No... —Yennefer consiguió por fin romper con su pasiva aspiración y espiración—. ¡No! No voy a ningún sitio. ¡Basta de esto! ¡Es un encanta miento o hipnosis! ¡Una ilusión! ¡Un trance! Tengo creados mecanismos de defensa... ¡Puedo deshacer todo esto con un hechizo, oh, así! Rayos...

La mujer de ojos de oro se acercó. El diamante en su cuello ardía como la estrella de la mañana.

—Vuestro habla poco a poco deja de servir al entendimiento —dijo—. Se convierte en arte por el arte, cuanto más incomprensible, más se considera como más profunda y más inteligente. De verdad, os prefería cuando sólo sabíais hacer «e-e» y «gu-gu». Ven.

—Esto es una ilusión, un trance... ¡No voy a ningún lado!

—No quiero obligarte. Sería una vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo eres una muchacha inteligente y orgullosa, tienes carácter.

Una pradera. Un mar de hierba. Un brezal. Rocas, alzándose entre los brezos como el lomo de una fiera agazapada.

—Tú querías mi joya, Yennefer. No puedo dártela sin asegurarme antes de unos cuantos asuntos. Quiero comprobar qué es lo que se oculta dentro de ti. Por eso te he traído aquí, a este lugar, que desde tiempos inmemoriales es un lugar de Fuerza y Potencia. Tu valiosa magia al parecer está por todos lados. Al parecer basta con alargar la mano. ¿No tienes miedo de absorberla?

Yennefer no pudo extraer ni un sonido de su garganta agarrotada.

—¿Una Fuerza capaz de cambiar el mundo —dijo la mujer a la que no está permitido llamar por su nombre— es según tú, caos, artificio y cien cia? ¿Maldición, bendición y progreso? ¿Y no será por casualidad fe? ¿Amor? ¿Sacrificio?

¿Lo oyes? Es el canto del gallo Kambi. Una ola se estrella contra la orilla, una ola empujada por la proa de _Naglfar. _Resuena el cuerno de Hemdall, que está cara a cara con los enemigos en Bifrost, el arco iris. Se acerca el Frío Blanco, se acerca la tempestad y la tormenta... La tierra tiembla con los violentos movimientos de la Serpiente...

El Lobo devora al sol. La luna enrojece. No hay más que frío y oscuri dad. Odio, venganza y sangre...

¿De qué lado vas a estar, Yennefer? ¿Estarás en el borde oriental o en el occidental de Bifrost? ¿Estarás con Hemdall o contra él?

Canta el gallo Kambi.

Decide, Yennefer. Escoge. Porque precisamente por ello se te devolvió una vez la vida, para que en el momento adecuado pudieras realizar tu elección.

¿Luz u oscuridad?

—¿Bien y Mal, Luz y Oscuridad, Orden y Caos? ¡Eso son sólo símbolos, en la realidad no existe tal polaridad! La Luz y la Oscuridad están en cada uno de nosotros, un poco de esto y un poco de aquello. Esta conversación no tiene sentido. No lo tiene. No me embarcaré en el misticismo. Para ti y para Sigrdrifa el Lobo devora al sol. Para mí no es más que un eclipse. Y que así se quede.

¿Se quede? ¿Qué?

Ella sintió cómo la tierra le huía de bajo los pies, cómo alguna fuerza monstruosa retorcía sus manos, quebraba las articulaciones de los hom bros y los codos, tensaba su columna vertebral como en la tortura del _strappado. _Gritó de dolor, se agitó, abrió los ojos. No, no era un sueño. No podía ser un sueño. Estaba en un árbol, colgaba estirada en las ramas de un gigantesco fresno. Sobre ella, muy alto, volaba en círculos un halcón, bajo ella, abajo, en las oscuridad, escuchó el silbido de una serpiente, el susurro de las escamas rozando entre sí.

Algo se movió a su lado. Por sobre su tenso y dolorido brazo correteó una ardilla.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó la ardilla—. ¿Estás lista para el sacrificio? ¿Qué estás dispuesta a sacrificar?

—¡No tengo nada! —El dolor la cegaba y paralizada—. ¡E incluso aun que lo tuviera no veo el sentido de un sacrificio así! ¡Yo no quiero sufrir por millones! ¡Yo ni siquiera quiero sufrir! ¡Por nada y por nadie!

—Nadie quiere sufrir. Y sin embargo esto es algo que todos experimen tan. Y algunos sufren más. No necesariamente por propia elección. Lo im portante no es si se padece dolor. Lo importante es cómo se padece.

_¡María! ¡María!_

_¡Quita de mi vista a esta monstrua jorobada! ¡No quiero ni mirarla!_

_Es tan hija tuya como mía._

_¿De verdad? Los niños que yo he engendrado son normales._

_Cómo te atreves... Como te atreves a sugerir..._

_En tu familia era en la que había elfos hechiceros. Tú fuiste la que abor taste la primera vez. Es por eso. Tienes la sangre y el vientre contaminados de elfo. Por eso das a luz monstruos._

_Es una pobre niña desgraciada... ¡Fue la voluntad de los dioses! ¡Es tu hija igual que mía! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ahogarla? ¿No atarle el ombligo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Llevarla al bosque y dejarla allí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, por los dioses?_

_¡Papá! ¡Mamá!_

_Largo de aquí, bicho raro._

_¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves apegar así a la niña? ¡Quieto! ¿Adón de vas? ¿ Dónde? A su casa, ¿verdad? ¿A casa de ella?_

_Pues claro, mujer. Soy un hombre, me es lícito sofocar mi deseo donde quiera y cuando quiera, es mi derecho natural. Y tú me das asco. Tú y esa fruta de tu vientre podrido. No me esperes con la cena. No volveré a dormir._

_Mamá..._

_¿Por qué lloras?_

_¿Por qué me pegas y me desprecias? Pero si he sido buena..._

_¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_

—¿Eres capaz de perdonar?

—Hace ya mucho que perdoné.

—Saciada por la primera venganza.

—Sí.

—¿Lo lamentas?

—No.

Dolor, un terrible dolor que le atravesaba las manos y los dedos.

—¡Sí, soy culpable! ¿Es lo que querías escuchar? ¿Confesión y arrepen timiento? ¿Querías escuchar cómo Yennefer de Vengerberg se arrepiente y se humilla? No, no te doy esa satisfacción. Reconozco mi culpa y espero castigo. ¡Pero no esperes que me vas a escuchar arrepentirme!

El dolor alcanza las fronteras de lo que el ser humano es capaz de soportar.

—Me recuerdas a los traicionados, engañados, utilizados, me recuer das a quienes murieron por mi mano, por mi propia mano... ¿El que alzara alguna vez la mano contra mí misma? ¡Se ve que tendría algún motivo! ¡Y no lamento nada! Aunque pudiera hacer retroceder el tiempo... No lamento nada.

El halcón se posó sobre su hombro.

La Torre de la Golondrina. La Torre de la Golondrina. Apresúrate a la Torre de la Golondrina.

Hija mía.

Canta el gallo Kambi.

Ciri en una yegua mora, con los cabellos grises agitados por el viento en su galope. De su rostro fluye y salpica la sangre, brillante, de rojo vivo. La yegua mora vuela como un pájaro, se desliza ligera hacia la agitación de un torbellino. Ciri se agarra a la silla, pero no cae...

Ciri en medio de la noche, en un desierto de roca y arena, con la mano alzada, de su mano surge una bola luminosa... Un unicornio arañando en la grava con su casco... Muchos unicornios... Fuego... Fuego...

Geralt en un puente. En una lucha. En el fuego. Las llamas se reflejan en la hoja de su espada.

Fringilla Vigo, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos de placer, su oscura cabe-cita de pelo corto sobre un libro abierto, sobre el frontispicio... se ve un fragmento del título: _Notas sobre lo inevitable de la muerte..._

En los ojos de Fringilla se reflejan los ojos de Geralt.

Un abismo. Humo. Escaleras que conducen abajo. Escaleras que hay que bajar. Algo se termina. Llega el Tedd Deireádh, el Tiempo del Fin...

Oscuridad. Humedad. El terrible frío de las paredes de piedra. El frío del hierro en las articulaciones de las muñecas, en los huesos de los tobi llos. Dolor palpitante en las manos destrozadas, punzante en los acribilla dos dedos...

Ciri la lleva de la mano. Un largo y oscuro pasillo, columnas de piedra, puede que estatuas... Tinieblas. En ellas susurros, bajitos como el ruido del viento.

Puertas. Una serie infinita de puertas de gigantescas y pesadas hojas se abren ante ella sin ruido. Y al final, en unas tinieblas impenetrables, unas que no se abren solas. Unas que está prohibido abrir.

_Si tienes miedo, vuelve._

_Está prohibido abrir estas puertas. Tú lo sabes._

_Lo sé._

_Y sin embargo me conduces allí._

_Si tienes miedo, vuelve. Todavía estás a tiempo _de _volver. Todavía no es demasiado tarde._

_¿Y tú?_

_Para mí si lo es._

_Canta el gallo Kambi._

_Ha llegado el Tedd Deireádh._

Aurora borealis.

El amanecer.

—Yennefer. Despiértate.

Alzó la cabeza. Miró las manos. Tenía las dos. Enteras.

—¿Sigrdrifa? Me he dormido...

—Ven.

—¿Adonde? —susurró—. ¿Adonde esta vez?

—¿Cómo? No te entiendo. Ven. Tienes que ver esto. Ha pasado algo... Algo extraño. Ninguna de nosotras sabe cómo explicarlo. Y yo me lo imagi no. La gracia... Sobre ti ha caído la gracia divina, Yennefer.

—¿De qué se trata, Sigrdrifa?

—Mira.

Miró. Y lanzó un ruidoso suspiro.

Brisingamen, la joya sagrada de la Modron Freya no colgaba ya del cuello de la diosa. Yacía a sus pies.

—¿Estoy oyendo bien? —se aseguró Crach an Craite—. ¿Te trasladas con todo tu taller de magia a Hindarsfjall? ¿Las sacerdotisas te permiten usar el diamante sagrado? ¿Te permiten usarlo para esa máquina infernal?

—Si.

—Vaya, vaya. Yennefer, ¿acaso te has convertido? ¿Qué es lo que pasó en la isla?

—No importa. Vuelvo al santuario y eso es todo.

—¿Y los medios económicos que pediste? ¿Te serán necesarios?

—La verdad es que sí.

—El senescal Guthlaf realizará cada orden tuya. Pero, Yennefer, emite esas órdenes rápidamente. Apresúrate. He recibido nuevas noticias.

—Maldita sea, lo estaba temiendo. ¿Saben ya dónde estoy?

—No, todavía no lo saben. Me advirtieron sin embargo que podrías apa recer por las Skellige y me ordenaron detenerte de inmediato. Me ordena ron también hacer prisioneros en nuestros ataques y divulgar con ellos informaciones, incluso migajas de información relacionadas contigo. De tu presencia en Nilfgaard o en las provincias. Yennefer, apresúrate. Si te si guieran y atraparan aquí, en las Skellige, me encontraría en una situación ligeramente complicada.

—Haré lo que esté en mi poder. También de forma que no te comprome ta. No tengas miedo.

Crach sonrió.

—He dicho que «ligeramente». Yo no les temo. Ni a los reyes ni a los hechiceros. No me pueden hacer nada, porque les soy necesario. Y ade más, estuve obligado a prestarte ayuda a causa del juramento de vasallaje. Sí, sí, has oído bien. Formalmente sigo siendo vasallo de la corona de Cin tra. Y Cirilla tiene derecho formal a esa corona. Al representar a Cirilla, siendo su única tutora, tienes derecho formal a ordenarme, a exigir de mí obediencia y servicio.

—Sofismas casuísticos.

—Por supuesto. —Bufó—. Yo gritaré eso mismo, a grandes voces, si, pese a todo, resulta ser verdad que Emhyr var Emreis obliga a la mucha cha a casarse con él. En ese caso, aunque hiciera falta la ayuda de algún picapleitos embrollador, se le quitarían a Ciri todos los derechos al trono y se pondría en él a algún otro, aunque fuera a ese mentecato de Vissegerd. Entonces, sin tardanza, declararé obediencia y juraré vasallaje.

—¿Y si —Yennefer entornó los ojos— pese a todo resultara que Ciri está muerta?

—Ella está viva —dijo Crach con dureza—. Lo sé con toda seguridad.

—¿Cómo?

—No vas a querer dar crédito.

—Ponme a prueba.

—La sangre de las reinas de Cintra —comenzó Crach— está extraña mente enlazada con el mar. Cuando muere alguna mujer de esta sangre, el mar entra en una verdadera locura. Se dice que Ard Skellig llora a las hijas de Riannon. Porque la tormenta es entonces tan fuerte que las olas que provienen del oeste se introducen a través de las rocas y cavernas hasta la parte de oriente y de pronto las rocas dejan brotar torrentes salados. Y toda la isla tiembla. La gente sencilla dice: mira cómo Ard Skellig sozolla. De nuevo ha muerto alguien. Ha muerto la sangre de Riannon. La Vieja Sangre.

Yennefer guardaba silencio.

—No se trata de un cuento de hadas —siguió Crach—. Yo mismo lo he visto, con mis propios ojos. Tres veces. Después de la muerte de Adalia la Adivina, después de la muerte de Calanthe... Y después de la muerte de Pavetta, la madre de Ciri.

—Pavetta —advirtió Yennefer— murió precisamente durante una tor menta, así que es difícil decir que...

—Pavetta —le interrumpió Crach, todavía pensativo— no murió duran te la tormenta. La tormenta comenzó tras su muerte, el mar como de cos tumbre reaccionó a la muerte de alguien de sangre cintriana. Investigué el asunto el suficiente tiempo. Y estoy seguro de ello.

—Es decir, ¿de qué?

—El barco en el que navegaban Pavetta y Duny se hundió en el famoso Abismo de Sedna. No es el primer barco que se pierde allí. Seguro que lo sabes.

—Cuentos. Los barcos son afectados por alguna catástrofe, es una cosa muy natural...

—En las Skellige —le interrumpió él con bastante brusquedad— sabe mos suficiente acerca de barcos y navegación como para saber diferenciar las catástrofes naturales de las innaturales. En el Abismo de Sedna los barcos desaparecen de forma innatural. Y no por casualidad. Lo mismo se refiere al barco en el que navegaban Pavetta y Duny.

—No voy a polemizar. —La hechicera suspiró—. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido tiene? ¿Al cabo de casi quince años?

—Para ella lo tiene. —El yarl apretó los labios—. Yo sacaré a la luz este asunto. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Sabré... Encontraré una aclaración para todos los enigmas. También al de la época de la matanza de Cintra...

—¿Y cuál es ahora este enigma?

—Cuando los nilfgaardianos entraron en Cintra —murmuró, mirando por la ventana—, Calanthe ordenó sacar en secreto a Ciri de la ciudad. Lo que pasaba es que la ciudad estaba ya ardiendo, los Negros estaban por todos lados, las posibilidades de escapar del cerco eran mínimas. Le desa consejaron a la reina aquella empresa tan arriesgada, se le sugirió que Ciri capitulara formalmente ante los atamanes de Nilfgaard, que de esa manera salvara la vida y la razón de estado cintriana. En las calles llameantes mori ría con toda seguridad y totalmente sin sentido a manos de la soldadesca. Y la Leona... ¿Sabes lo que respondió, según los testigos presenciales?

—No.

—«Mejor que la sangre de la muchacha corra por los adoquines de Cin tra que no que sea mancillada». ¿Mancillada, cómo?

—Por el matrimonio con el emperador Emhyr. Con la inmundicia nilfgaardiana. Yarl, ya es tarde. Mañana comienzo al alba... Te tendré infor mado de todos los adelantos.

—Cuento con ello. Buenas noches, Yenna... Humm...

—¿Qué, Crach?

—¿No tendrías, humrn, ganas...?

—No, yarl. Lo pasado, pasado está. Buenas noches.

—Vaya, vaya. —Crach an Craite miró a la recién llegada, inclinando la cabeza—. Triss Merigold en carne y hueso. Vaya un vestido más bonito. Y la piel... ¿Es chinchilla, verdad? Te preguntaría qué es lo que te trae aquí, a las Skellige... si no supiera lo que te trae. Pero lo sé.

—Maravilloso. —Triss sonrió arrebatadoramente, arregló sus hermosos cabellos castaños—. Es maravilloso que ya lo sepas, yarl. Eso nos ahorrará la introducción y las aclaraciones introductorias, nos permite pasar direc tamente al grano.

—¿A qué grano? —Crach cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y midió a la hechicera con una fría mirada—. ¿Qué es lo que tendríamos que preceder con introducciones, cuáles serían esas aclaraciones? ¿A quién represen-tas, Triss? ¿En nombre de quién has venido aquí? El rey Foltest, al que servías, te agradeció tus servicios con el destierro. Aunque no eras culpa ble de nada, te echó de Temería. Por lo que he oído, te ha acogido bajo su ala Filippa Eilhart, quien hoy día, junto con Dijkstra, gobierna de hecho en Redania. Como veo, correspondes al asilo como mejor puedes. Ni siquiera vacuas en aceptar el papel de agente secreto para perseguir a tu antigua amiga.

—Me insultas, yarl.

—Pido perdón con humildad. Si me he equivocado. ¿Me he equivocado?

Guardaron silencio durante largo rato, midiéndose con una mirada des confiada. Por fin Triss se enfadó, blasfemó, dio taconazos.

—¡Ah, al diablo! ¡Dejemos de pincharnos el uno al otro! ¿Qué importan cia tiene a quién se sirve, quién está con quién, a quién se le da crédito y con qué motivos? Yennefer está muerta. Todavía no se sabe dónde y en qué manos está Ciri... ¿Qué sentido tiene jugar a secretismos? No he venido hasta aquí como espía, Crach. Vine aquí por propia iniciativa, como perso na privada. Movida por mi preocupación por Ciri.

—Todos se preocupan por Ciri. Esa muchacha tiene suerte.

Los ojos de Triss lanzaron destellos.

—Yo no me burlaría de ello. Sobre todo en tu lugar.

—Disculpa.

Callaron, ensimismados, mirando por la ventana al rojo sol que se po nía al otro lado de las cumbres de Spikeroog.

—Triss Merigold.

—Dime, yarl.

—Te invito a cenar. Ah, el cocinero mandó preguntar si todas las hechi ceras desprecian los mariscos bien preparados.

Triss no despreciaba los mariscos. Al contrario, comió dos veces más de lo que tenía previsto y ahora comenzaba a temer por su talle, por esas veinti dós pulgadas de las que estaba tan orgullosa. Decidió ayudar la digestión con vino blanco, el famoso Est Est de Toussaint. De la misma forma que Crach, lo bebía en un cuerno.

—Así que —siguió ella la conversación— Yennefer apareció por aquí el diecinueve de agosto, cayendo espectacularmente del cielo en una red de pescadores. Tú, como fiel vasallo de Cintra, le diste asilo. La ayudaste a construir un megascopio... Con quién hablara, por supuesto no lo sabes.

Crach an Craite tiró fuerte del cuerno y ahogó un eructo.

—No lo sé —adoptó una sonrisa astuta—. Claro que no lo sé. ¿Qué va a saber un pobre y simple marinero de las cosas de las poderosas hechiceras?

Sigrdrifa, la sacerdotisa de Modron Freya, bajó la cabeza mucho, como si las preguntas de Crach an Craite le pesaran mil libras.

—Ella confiaba en mí, yarl —murmuró apenas audible—. No me exigió que hiciera juramento de guardar silencio, pero estaba claro que le impor taba mucho la discreción. Yo de verdad no sé si...

—Modron Sigrdrifa —le interrumpió serio Crach an Craite—. Lo que te pido no es una delación. Del mismo modo que tú, apoyo a Yennefer, del mismo modo que tú deseo que encuentre y salve a Ciri. ¡Si yo hasta hice un bloedgeas, un juramento de sangre! En lo que respecta a Yennefer, me mueve la preocupación por ella. Es una mujer extraordinariamente orgullosa. Incluso yendo a un peligro muy grande, no se rebaja a pedir. Así que es posible que haya que apresurarse a ir a ayudarla con ayuda no deseada. Pero para hacer eso, necesito información.

Sigrdrifa carraspeó. Hizo una mueca imprecisa. Y cuando comenzó a hablar, la voz le temblaba un tanto.

—Construyó esa máquina... En suma, no es una máquina, porque no tiene mecanismo alguno, sólo dos espejos, una cortina de terciopelo negro, una caja, dos lentes, cuatro lámparas, bueno, y por supuesto, Brisingamen... Cuando ella pronuncia un hechizo, la luz de las dos lámparas cae...

—Dejemos los detalles. ¿Con quién habló?

—Habló con varias personas. Con hechiceros... Yarl, no escuché todo, pero lo que escuché... Entre ellos son gente miserable. Ninguno quiso ayu dar desinteresadamente... Exigieron dinero... Todos exigieron dinero...

—Lo sé —murmuró Crach—. El banco me informó de las transferencias que realizó. ¡Buenas perras, pero buenas, me está costando mi juramento! Pero el dinero es cosa que se consigue. Lo que he dado para Yennefer y Ciri me lo recuperaré en las provincias nilfgaardianas. Pero sigue hablando, madre Sigrdrifa.

—A algunos —la sacerdotisa bajó la cabeza— Yennefer simplemente los chantajeó. Les dio a entender que estaba en posesión de información com prometedora y que si rehusaban colaborar la revelaría a todo el mundo... Yarl... Es una mujer inteligente y, en el fondo, buena... Pero no tiene escrú pulo alguno. No se anda con contemplaciones. Ni tiene piedad.

—Eso lo sé. Sin embargo, no quiero conocer los detalles de los chanta jes y te aconsejo que tú también te olvides cuanto antes de ellos. Es un juego peligroso. Con ese fuego no deben jugar quienes estén al margen.

—Lo sé, yarl. A ti te debo obediencia... Y creo que tus objetivos justifi can tus medios. Nadie más se enterará por mí de nada. Ni amigo en amis tosa conversación, ni enemigo en las torturas.

—Bien, Modron Sigrdrifa, muy bien... ¿Recuerdas en torno a qué gira ban las preguntas de Yennefer?

—No lo comprendí todo, yarl. Usaban un argot especial que era difícil de entender... A menudo hablaban de un tal Vilgefortz...

—Cómo podía ser de otro modo. —Crach hizo rechinar los dientes de manera audible. La sacerdotisa le contempló con una mirada asustada.

—Hablaron también de elfos y de Sabedoras —siguió—. Y de portales mágicos. Hasta se habló del Abismo de Sedna... Pero, me da la sensación, generalmente hablaban de torres.

—¿De torres?  
—Sí. De dos. De la Torre de la Gaviota y de la Torre de la Golondrina.

—Lo que me imaginaba —dijo Triss—. Yennefer comenzó por hacerse con el informe secreto de la comisión Radcliffe, que investigó los asuntos de Thanedd. No sé qué noticias acerca de ello llegaron aquí, a las Skellige... ¿Has oído hablar del teleporte de la Torre de la Gaviota? ¿Y de la comisión Radcliffe?

Crach an Craite miró a la hechicera con aire de sospecha.

—Aquí a las islas —frunció el ceño— no nos llega ni la política ni la cultura. Estamos atrasados.

—La comisión Radcliffe —Triss consideró adecuado no prestar atención ni a su tono ni a su gesto— investigó detalladamente las huellas de telepor tación que surgían de Thanedd. El portal de Tor Lara, que se encontraba en la isla, mientras existía impedía en un radio bastante grande toda ma gia teleportadora. Pero como seguramente sabes, la Torre de la Gaviota explotó y se deshizo, haciendo posible la teleportación. La mayor parte de los participantes en los sucesos de Thanedd salieron de la isla gracias a los portales que se pudieron abrir.

—Ciertamente —sonrió yarl—. Tú, para no ir más lejos, volaste directa mente a Brokilón. Con el brujo a las costillas.

—Vaya. —Triss le miró a los ojos—. No llega la política, no llega la cul tura, pero las habladurías llegan. Dejemos esto por un momento, volvamos a la comisión Radcliffe. A la comisión le interesaba fijar concretamente quién se teleportó de Thanedd y adonde. Usaron lo que se denomina sinopse, unos hechizos capaces de crear la imagen de sucesos del pasado y mostrar las huellas ocultas de teleportación con las direcciones a las que condu cían y en consecuencia asignar a personas concretas los portales que abrie ran. Tuvieron éxito en casi todos los casos. Excepto en uno. Una de las direcciones de la teleportación conducía a la nada. Mejor dicho, al mar. Al Abismo de Sedna.

—Alguien —imaginó al punto el yarl— se teleportó a un barco que le esperaba en el lugar y momento acordados. Lo curioso es sólo que fuera tan lejos... y en un lugar de tan mala fama. Pero si el hacha cuelga sobre el pescuezo...

—Precisamente. También la comisión pensó lo mismo. Y formuló la si guiente conclusión: Vilgefortz, habiendo raptado a Ciri y con los caminos de huida cortados, utilizó una salida de emergencia: se teleportó junto con la muchacha al Abismo de Sedna, a un barco nilfgaardiano que estaba esperando allí. Según la comisión, esto aclara el hecho de que Ciri fuera presentada en el palacio imperial de Loc Grim ya el diez de julio, apenas diez días después de lo sucedido en Thanedd.

—Bueno, sí. —El yarl entornó los ojos—. Esto aclara muchas cosas. Se entiende, con la condición de que la comisión no se equivocara.

—Ciertamente. —La hechicera le devolvió la mirada, se permitió hasta una sonrisa burlona—. En Loc Grim, se entiende, se podría haber presen tado a una doble y no a la verdadera Ciri. Esto puede también aclarar mucho. Sin embargo, no aclara un hecho todavía que estableció la comi sión Radcliffe. Tan extraño que en la primera versión del informe lo omitie ron como algo poco creíble. En la segunda versión del informe, completa mente secreta, se mencionaba ese hecho. Como hipótesis.

—Hace mucho que soy todo oídos, Triss.

—La hipótesis de la comisión es: el telepuerto de la Torre de la Gaviota estaba abierto, funcionaba. Alguien lo atravesó y la energía de dicho paso fue tan fuerte que el telepuerto explotó y fue destruido.

Al cabo de un instante Triss continuó.

—Yennefer se enteró seguramente de ello. De lo que descubrió la comi sión Radcliffe. Lo que se dice en el informe secreto. Existe alguna posibili dad... la sombra de una posibilidad... de que Ciri pudiera cruzar segura el portal de Tor Lara, sana y salva. Que escapara de los nilfgaardianos y de Vilgefortz...

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Yo también quisiera saberlo.

Estaba diabólicamente oscuro. La luna, escondida detrás de cúmulos de nubes, no daba luz. Comparándola, sin embargo, con las noches anterio res, aquélla era poco ventosa y gracias a ello no tan fría. La canoa apenas se balanceaba ligeramente en la superficie de un agua arrugada por las pequeñas olas. Olía a pantano. A vegetación podrida. Y a mucosidades de anguila.

En algún lugar junto a la orilla, un castor golpeó con su cola en el agua, de tal modo que ambos dieron un respingo. Ciri estuvo segura de que Vysogota había estado dormitando y el castor le había despertado.

—Sigue hablando —dijo ella, limpiándose la nariz en una parte limpia de las mangas, todavía no cubierta de las mucosidades de anguila—. No duermas. ¡Cuando te duermes también a mí se me pegan los ojos, todavía se nos va a llevar la corriente y nos despertamos en el mar! ¡Cuéntame más de esos telepuertos!

—Al huir de Thanedd —siguió el ermitaño— atravesaste el portal de la Torre de la Gaviota, Tor Lara. Y Geoffrey Monck, seguramente la mayor autoridad en cuestiones de teleportaciones, autor de una obra titulada _La magia del Antiguo Pueblo, _que es como el opus magnum de los telepuertos élficos, escribe que el portal de Tor Lara conduce a la Torre de la Golondri na,. Tor Zireael...

—El telepuerto de Thanedd estaba roto —le interrumpió Ciri—. Puede que antes de que se rompiera llevara a alguna golondrina. Pero ahora lleva al desierto. Esto se llama «portal caótico». He leído acerca de ello.

—Pues, aunque no te lo creas, yo también —bufó el viejecillo—. Recuer do mucho de lo leído. Por eso me asombra tanto tu relato... Algunos de sus fragmentos. Precisamente los que se refieren a la teleportación...

—¿Puedes hablar más claro?

—Puedo, Ciri. Puedo. Pero ahora ya es hora de sacar la nasa. Seguro que ya han entrado anguilas en ella. ¿Lista?

—Lista. —Ciri se escupió en la mano y agarró el bichero. Vysogota tomó la cuerda que se introducía en el agua.

—Lo sacamos. ¡Uno, dos... tres! ¡Y a la barca! ¡Agárrala, Ciri, agárrala! ¡A la cesta, antes de que escapen!

Ya era la segunda noche que navegaban con la canoa por los pantanosos afluentes del río, ponían la nasa y los garlitos para las anguilas, que se dirigían en masa hacia el mar. Volvieron a la choza bastante después de la medianoche, llenos de mucosidades de la cabeza a los pies, húmedos y cansados a más no poder.

Mas no se tumbaron de inmediato a dormir. La pesca destinada al true que tenía que ser metida en cajas y asegurarse bien. Si las anguilas encon traban siquiera la más pequeña fisura, a la mañana siguiente no quedaría ni una. Después de terminar el trabajo, Vysogota les quitó la piel a dos o tres de las anguilas más gruesas, las cortó en rodajas, las rebozó en harina y las frió en una enorme sartén. Luego comieron y hablaron.

—Sabes, Ciri, hay una cosa que no me deja dormir todo el tiempo. No he olvidado cómo después de que sanaras no pudimos ponernos de acuer do en la fecha, y tu herida en la mejilla era el más perfecto calendario. La herida no podía tener más de diez horas, mientras que tú te empeñabas en que te habían herido cuatro días antes. Aunque estaba convencido de que se trataba de un simple error, no pude dejar de pensar en ello, y me hacía todo el tiempo la pregunta de dónde podían haberse metido los cuatro días perdidos.

—¿Y qué? ¿Dónde se metieron, según tu opinión?

—No lo sé.

—Estupendo.

El gato dio un largo salto, el ratón clavado a sus uñas gimió bajito. El gato le mordió el cuello sin apresuramiento, le sacó las tripas y comenzó a comerlas con ganas. Ciri le miraba indiferente.

—El telepuerto de la Torre de la Gaviota —comenzó otra vez Vysogo ta— conduce a la Torre de la Golondrina. Y la Torre de la Golondrina...

El gato devoró todo el ratón, dejando el rabo para postre.

—El telepuerto de Tor Lara —dijo Ciri, dando un gran bostezo— está roto y conduce al desierto. Te lo he dicho cien veces.

—No se trata de eso, sino de otra cosa. De que hay una conexión entre ambos telepuertos. El portal de Tor Lara estaba roto, cierto. Pero todavía está el telepuerto de Tor Zireael. Si consiguieras llegar a la Torre de la Golondrina, podrías teleportarte de vuelta a la isla de Thanedd. Te encon trarías lejos del peligro que te acecha, lejos del alcance de tus enemigos.

—¡Eh! Eso me vendría bien. Hay sin embargo un pequeño escollo. No tengo ni idea de dónde está la Torre de la Golondrina.

—Pues para eso puede que encuentre un remedio. ¿Sabes, Ciri, lo que le dan al ser humano los estudios universitarios?

—No. ¿Qué?

—La capacidad de utilizar las fuentes.

—Sabía que lo iba a encontrar —dijo Vysogota con orgullo—. Buscaba, buscaba y... Su puta madre...

Brazados de pesados libros se le cayeron de los dedos, incunables se estrellaron contra el suelo de tierra, hojas se escaparon de encuadernaciones enmohecidas y se repartieron en desorden.

—¿Qué es lo que has encontrado? —Ciri se arrodilló a su lado, le ayudó a recoger las páginas caídas.

—¡La Torre de la Golondrina! —El ermitaño espantó al gato, que se había aposentado descaradamente sobre una de las hojas—. Tor Zireael. Ayúdame.

—¡Pero cuidado que está todo polvoriento! ¡Hasta se pega! ¿Vysogota? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Aquí, en este dibujo? ¿Este hombre colgando de un árbol?

—¿Esto? —Vysogota miró la página suelta—. Una escena con la leyen da de Hemdall. El héroe Hemdall estuvo colgado durante nueve días y nueve noches en el Fresno de los Mundos para, a través del sacrificio y el dolor, poseer sabiduría y fuerza.

—He soñado varias veces con algo así. —Ciri se limpió la frente con la mano—. Una persona colgada de un árbol...

—El grabado ha caído, eh, de ese libro. Si quieres puedes leerlo luego. Ahora, sin embargo, es más importante que... Oh, por fin, lo tengo. _Peregri naciones por sendas y lugares mágicos _de Buyvid Backhuysen, un libro considerado por algunos como un apócrifo...

—O sea, un timo.

—Más o menos. Pero también ha habido quienes han apreciado este libro... Escucha... Joder, qué oscuridad hay aquí...

—Hay luz de sobra, tú que estás cegato de viejo que eres —dijo Ciri con la verdadera crueldad que da la juventud—. Dame, yo misma lo leeré. ¿Desde dónde?

—Aquí —señaló con un dedo huesudo—. Lee en voz alta.

—Vaya una lengua rara con la que escribía este Buyvid. Assengard era un castillo, si no me equivoco. Pero, ¿cuál es ese país, Cien Lagos? Nunca he oído hablar de él. ¿Y qué es un trifolium?

—Un trébol. Y cuando termines de leer te contaré también acerca de Assengard y Cien Lagos.

—Y, oh pechada, apenas hubiera finiquitado el elfo Avallac´h de platicar, cuando de las aguas lacustres acudieran los tales pájaros, chicos y prie tos, los cuales en el fondo de las honduras todo el invierno habíanse guar dado del frío. Puesto que la golondrina, como es cosa sabida por la gente de ciencia, a la contra que otras aves no vuela hacia el mediodía y torna a la primavera, sino que, aferrándose de las patas, en grande grupo caen a lo profundo de las aguas, transcurren allá toda la estación de las nieves y a lo pronto en la primavera de bajo las aguas de profundis salen. Es por tanto esta ave no sólo símbolo de primavera y esperanza, mas y modelo de la limpieza no tocada, puesto que nunca pósase en la tierra y con la suciedad y el asco terrenales no ha contacto alguno.

«Tornemos pues al nuestro lago. Diríase que las tales aves con sus alas la niebla toda aventaron, puesto que tándem sin haberlo esperado elevárase de la bruma una portentosa torre, necromántica, y nuestros pechos hubie ron de lanzar un suspiro de asombramiento puesto que la tal torre era como si hubiérase arrancado del rocío, habiendo la niebla como fundamentum y a lo más alto brillaban luceros, una necromántica aurora borealis. Ciertamente, poderoso artefacto mágico había de ser aquella torre, fuera de la razón humana.

«Contemplara el elfo Avallac'h nuestra admiración y dijo: «He aquí Tor Zireael, la Torre de la Golondrina. He aquí la Puerta de los Mundos y el Portón del Tiempo. Alégrate, humano, que los tus ojos esto vean, puesto que no a todos ni en todo tiempo les es dado verlo».

«Preguntado pues por nosotros si acaso pudiérase acercar a la tal torre, y de cerca verla y acaso tocarla propria manu, sonriérase el elfo Avallac'h y dijera: «Tor Zireael es un sueño, no se toca un sueño. Y bien está», añadie ra, «puesto que la Torre a los Sabedores sirve y aun a unos pocos Elegidos para los que el Portón del Tiempo son portones de esperanza y resurrec ción. Mas para los profanos son puertas a la pesadilla».

«Apenas dijera estas palabras cayeron las nieblas nuevamente y la vista de aquel prodigio fue vedada a nuestros ojos...

—El país de Cien Lagos —aclaró Vysogota— se llama hoy Mil Trachta. Es una región lacustre en la parte norte de Metinna, cerca de la frontera con Nazair y Mag Turga. Buyvid Backhuysen escribe que salieron hacia el lago desde el norte, desde Assengard... Hoy no existe Assengard, sólo han que dado ruinas, la ciudad más cercana es Neunreuth. Buyvid contó seiscien tas leguas desde Assengard. Se han venido usando distintos tipos de le guas, pero podemos tomar la más popular según la cual seiscientas leguas son, redondeando, cincuenta millas. Al sur de Assengard, que de aquí, de Pereplut, está alejado como unas trescientas cincuenta millas. Por decirlo de otro modo, de la Torre de la Golondrina te separan más o menos trescientas millas, Ciri. En tu Kelpa, como dos semanas de camino. Por su puesto en primavera. No ahora, cuando en uno o dos días vendrán los hielos.

—De Assengard, por lo que he leído —murmuró Ciri, frunciendo la na riz pensativa—, no han quedado de aquellos tiempos más que ruinas. Y yo he visto con mis propios ojos la ciudad élfica de Shaerrawedd en Kaedwen, estuve allí. Los humanos habían robado y saqueado todo, no habían deja do más que piedras desnudas. Apuesto a que de tu Torre de la Golondrina tampoco han quedado más que piedras, y sólo las grandes, por que las pequeñas seguro que las robaron. Y si para colmo allí había un portal...

—Tor Zireael era mágica. No era visible para todos. Y los telepuertos no son nunca visibles.

—Cierto —reconoció y se sumió en sus pensamientos—. El de Thanedd no lo era. Apareció de pronto en la pared desnuda... Y además justo a tiempo, porque aquel hechicero que me perseguía ya estaba cerca... Ya lo oía venir... Y entonces, como respondiendo a una llamada, apareció un portal.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Vysogota en voz baja— de que si consiguieras llegar a Tor Zireael, también se te aparecería aquel telepuerto. Aunque fuera en las ruinas, entre las piedras desnudas. Estoy seguro de que con seguirías encontrarlo y activarlo. Y él, estoy seguro, obedecería tus órde nes. Porque yo pienso, Ciri, que tú eres una elegida.

—Tus cabellos, Triss, son como el fuego a la luz de las velas. Y tus ojos como lapislázuli. Tus labios como corales...

—Cállate, Crach. ¿Estás borracho o qué? Échame más vino. Y cuén tame.

—¿Contarte qué?

—¡No finjas! Acerca de cómo Yennefer decidió navegar hasta el Abismo de Sedna.

—¿Cómo te va? Cuenta, Yennefer.

—Primero tú contesta a mi pregunta: ¿quiénes son esas mujeres que encuentro siempre cuando voy a tu casa? ¿Y que siempre me regalan unas miradas que normalmente suelen estar reservadas para mirar a una mier da de gato que yace sobre la alfombra?

—¿Te interesa el estado formal y jurídico o el fáctico?

—El segundo.

—En ese caso son mis esposas.

—Entiendo. Aclárales entonces, cuando tengas ocasión, que lo pasado, pasado está.

—Ya lo hice. Pero las mujeres son así. No importa. Cuenta, Yennefer. Me interesan los avances en tu trabajo.

—Por desgracia —la hechicera se mordió los labios— los progresos son mínimos. Y el tiempo corre.

—Corre —afirmó el yarl con la cabeza—. Y sigue trayendo nuevas sen saciones. He recibido noticias desde el continente, seguro que te interesan. Provienen del corpus de Vissegerd. Sabes, espero, quién es Vissegerd.

—¿Un general de Cintra?

—Un mariscal. Dirige un cuerpo integrado en el ejército temerio que está compuesto por emigrantes y voluntarios cintrianos. Sirven en él suficien tes voluntarios de las islas como para tener siempre nuevas de primera mano.

—¿Y qué tienes?

—Tú llegaste aquí, a Skellige, el diecinueve de agosto, dos días después de la luna llena. Ese mismo día, es decir, el diecinueve, el corpus de Vissegerd atrapó durante una batalla a un grupo de fugitivos entre los que estaban Geralt y ese trovador amigo suyo...

—¿Jaskier?

—Exacto. Vissegerd los acusó a ambos de espionaje, los detuvo y tenía intenciones de ajusticiarlos, pero ambos prisioneros huyeron y condujeron contra Vissegerd a los nilfgaardianos, con los que parece ser que tenían un acuerdo.

—Tonterías.

—También me parece. Pero me ronda por la cabeza que el brujo, pese a lo que tú piensas, realiza algún plan inteligente. Queriendo salvar a Ciri, se gana la merced de Nilfgaard...

—Ciri no está en Nilfgaard. Y Geralt no realiza plan alguno. La planifi cación no es su mayor cualidad. Dejémoslo. Lo importante es que estamos ya a veintiséis de agosto y yo todavía sé muy poco. Demasiado poco para emprender nada... A menos que...

Se calló, mirando por la ventana, jugueteando con la estrella de obsidiana cosida en terciopelo negro.

—¿A menos que? —Crach an Craite no resistió.

—En vez de burlarnos de Geralt, probemos sus métodos.

—No entiendo.

—Se puede intentar el sacrificio, yarl. Al parecer, la disposición al sacri ficio otorga réditos, produce consecuencias beneficiosas... Aunque sea en la forma del favor de una diosa. Que ama y valora el sacrificio y el sufri miento por una causa.

—Sigo sin entender. —Él frunció el ceño—. Pero no me gusta lo que dices, Yennefer.

—Lo sé. A mí tampoco. Pero ya he ido demasiado lejos... El tigre puede ya escuchar los balidos del cabritillo...

—Esto es lo que me temía —susurró Triss—. Precisamente esto me temía. —Lo que quiere decir que entonces entendí bien. —Los huesos de las mandíbulas de Crach an Craite chasquearon con fuerza—. Yennefer sabía que alguien escuchaba las conversaciones que llevaba a cabo con ayuda de aquella máquina infernal. O que alguno de los interlocutores la traicio naría vilmente...

—O lo uno y lo otro.

—Lo sabía. —Crach hizo chirriar los dientes—. Pero seguía haciendo lo que le daba la gana. ¿Porque tenía que hacer de cebo? ¿Ella misma iba a ser el cebo? ¿Fingía que sabía más de lo que sabía para provocar al enemi go? Y navegó hasta el Abismo de Sedna...

—Lanzando un reto. Provocando. Muy arriesgado, Crach.

—Lo sé. No quería poner en peligro a ninguno de nosotros... Excepto a los voluntarios. Por eso pidió dos drakkars.

—Tengo para ti los dos drakkars que has pedido. _Alción _y _Tamara. _Y la tripulación, se supone. El _Alción _lo dirigirá Guthlaf, hijo de Sven, pidió ese honor, le has gustado, Yennefer. El _Támara _lo capitaneará Asa Thjazi, ca pitán, en el que tengo la más absoluta confianza. Ah, casi lo olvido. En la tripulación del _Tamara _también irá mi hijo, Hjalmar Bocatorcida.

—¿Tu hijo? ¿Cuantos años tiene?

—Diecinueve.

—Pronto empezaste.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo. Hjalmar pidió ser añadido a la tripulación por motivos personales. No le pude rechazar.

—¿Por motivos personales?

—¿De verdad no conoces esa historia?

—No. Dime.

Crach an Craite bajó el cuerno, sonrió al recordar.

—A los niños de Ard Skellig —comenzó— les encanta patinar en el in vierno, se mueren esperando que lleguen los hielos. Se lanzan al hielo los primeros, apenas se congela el lago, sobre una superficie tan fina que no soportaría a los adultos. Por supuesto la mejor diversión son las persecu ciones. Echar a correr y correr cuanto dan las fuerzas de una punta del lago a otra. Los niños compiten en lo que se llama el «salto del salmón». Se trata de saltar con los patines por encima de las rocas cercanas a la orilla, que surgen del hielo como los dientes de un tiburón. Del mismo modo que un salmón cuando se lanza por encima del borde de los saltos de agua. Se elige una fila de piedras adecuada, se toma impulso... Ja, yo mismo lo hice cuando era un mocoso...

Crach an Craite se quedo pensativo, sonrió levemente.

—Por supuesto —continuó—, estas competiciones las gana y luego alardea de ello como un pavo aquél que salta la fila de rocas más larga. En su momento, Yennefer, este honor recayó a menudo en este tu humilde sirviente y presente interlocutor, je, je. En la época que nos interesa más, el campeón solía ser mi hijo Hjalmar. Saltaba por encima de tales piedras que ninguno de los muchachos se atrevía a saltar. E iba con la nariz alta, retando a todos para que intentaran vencerlo. Y se aceptó aquel reto. Ciri, hija de Pavetta de Cintra. Ni siquiera era una isleña, aunque se considera ba a sí misma como una, puesto que pasaba más tiempo aquí que en Cintra.

—¿incluso después del accidente de Pavetta? Pensaba que Calanthe le había prohibido venir aquí.

—¿Sabes eso? —La miró con aire de sospecha—. Vaya, Yennefer, sabes mucho. Mucho. La ira y la prohibición de Calanthe no duraron más que medio año, luego Ciri comenzó a pasar aquí los veranos y los inviernos... Patinaba como un diablo, pero, ¿saltar al «salmón» en competición con los chavales? ¿Y retar a Hjalmar? ¡A nadie le cabía en la cabeza!

—Y saltó —adivinó la hechicera.

—Saltó. Saltó ese medio diablo cintriano. Una verdadera Leoncilla de la sangre de la Leona. Y Hjalmar, para que no se burlaran de él, tuvo que arriesgar un salto sobre una fila de piedras todavía más larga. Se arriesgó. Se rompió una pierna, una mano, cuatro costillas y se destrozó la cara. Le quedarán cicatrices hasta el final de su vida. ¡Hjalmar Bocatorcida! ¡Y su famosa prometida! ¡Je, je!

—¿Prometida?

—¿No sabías eso? ¿Tanto sabes y eso no? Ella fue a verle cuando guar daba cama y se estaba curando después del famoso salto. Le leía, le conta ba cosas, le sujetaba de la mano... Y cuando alguien entraba en la ha bitación se ponían rojos como dos amapolas. Bueno, y por fin, Hjalmar me comunicó que se habían prometido. Por poco no me da algo. ¡Ya te daré yo a ti, mocoso, prometimientos, le dije, pero con un látigo! Y me embargó un poco el miedo, porque pensaba que la sangre de la Leoncilla es sangre caliente, que ella es de aquí te pillo aquí te mato, que es una temeraria, por no decir una pequeña locuela... Por suerte Hjalmar esta ba completamente vendado y en tablillas, así que no podían haber he cho tonterías...

—¿Cuántos años tenían entonces?

—Él quince, ella casi doce.

—Creo que exagerabas un poco con esos temores.

—Puede que un poco. Pero al menos Calanthe, a la que tuve que con társelo todo, no lo menospreció. Sé que tenían planes de matrimonio para Ciri, creo que se trataba del joven Tancredo Thyssen, de Kovir, o puede que Radowid de Redania, no estoy seguro. Pero los rumores podían dañar los proyectos de matrimonio, incluso rumores de inocentes besos o caricias medio inocentes. Calanthe, sin un instante de vacilación, se llevó a Ciri a Cintra. La muchacha se enfadó, gritó, lloró, pero no sirvió de nada. Con la Leona de Cintra no había discusión. Luego, Hjalmar estuvo dos días de cara a la pared y no habló con nadie. Apenas sanó, quiso robar un esquife y navegar solo hasta Cintra. Le di con el cinto y se le pasó. Y luego...

Crach an Craite calló, se quedó pensativo.

—Luego llegó el verano, luego el otoño y ya toda el poderío nilfgaardiano se lanzó contra Cintra, desde la pared sur, junto a las Escaleras de Marnadal. Y Hjalmar encontró otra ocasión para mostrar su hombría. En Marnadal, en Cintra, luego en Sodden, se enfrentó valientemente contra los Negros. Luego también, cuando los drakkars fueron a las costas nilfgaardianas,

Hjalmar vengó con la espada en la mano a su casi prometida, de la que entonces se pensaba que ya no vivía. Yo no lo creía porque no habían sucedido los fenómenos de los que te había hablado... Bueno, y ahora, cuando Hjalmar se enteró de la posibilidad de una expedición de rescate, se ofreció como voluntario.

—Gracias por esta historia, Crach. He descansado al oírte. Me he olvi dado de mis... pesadumbres.

—¿Cuándo te vas, Yennefer?

—En los próximos días. Puede que incluso mañana. Sólo me queda por hacer una última telecomunicación.

Los ojos de Crach an Craite eran como ojos de azor. Se clavaban profunda mente, hasta el fondo.

—¿No sabes por casualidad con quién habló Yennefer por ultima vez antes de desmontar la máquina infernal? ¿La noche del veintisiete al vein tiocho de agosto? ¿Con quién? ¿Y de qué?

Triss cubrió los ojos con sus pestañas.

El rayo de luz desviado por el brillante revivió con un resplandor la super ficie del espejo. Yennefer extendió las dos manos, gritó un hechizo. El refle jo cegador se convirtió en una niebla retorcida, de la niebla comenzó a surgir enseguida una imagen. La imagen de una habitación de paredes cubiertas con unos tapices multicolores.

Un movimiento en la ventana. Y una voz inquieta.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién está allí?

—Soy yo, Triss.

—¿Yennefer? ¿Eres tú? ¡Dioses! ¿De dónde... dónde estás?

—No importa dónde esté. No bloquees porque la imagen titila. Y quita la lamparilla porque me ciega.

—Ya. Por supuesto.

Aunque era muy tarde, Triss Merigold no estaba ni en negligé ni en roba de trabajo. Llevaba un vestido de calle. Como de costumbre, abrocha do muy alto junto al cuello.

—¿Podemos hablar libremente?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Estás sola?

—Sí.

—Mientes.

—Yennefer...

—No me engañas, mocosa. Conozco ese gesto, estoy harta de verlo. Ha cías lo mismo cuando comenzaste a dormir con Geralt a mis espaldas. Entonces también te ponías la misma máscara de pollito inocente que veo ahora en tu rostro. ¡Y ahora significa lo mismo que entonces!

Triss enrojeció. Y junto a ella apareció en la ventana Filippa Eilhart, vestida con un jubón granate de hombre con bordados de plata.

—Bravo —dijo—. Astuta, como siempre, como siempre penetrante. Es toy contenta de verte sana y salva, Yennefer. Estoy contenta de ver que la loca teleportación desde Montecalvo no terminó en una tragedia.

—Pongamos que de verdad te alegras. —Yennefer torció el gesto—. Aun que se trata de una suposición bastante atrevida. Pero dejémoslo. ¿Quién me traicionó?

—¿Acaso importa? —Filippa se encogió de hombros—. Ya hace cuatro días que contactas con traidores. Con aquéllos para los que la traición y la venalidad son su segunda naturaleza. Y con aquéllos a los que tú misma empujaste a la traición. Uno de ellos te traicionó. El orden natural de las cosas. No me digas que no lo esperabas.

—Por supuesto que me lo esperaba —bufó Yennefer—. La mejor prueba es que contacto con vosotras. No tendría por qué hacerlo.

—No tendrías. Eso quiere decir que quieres algo.

—Bravo. Astuta, como siempre, como siempre penetrante. Contacto con vosotras para aseguraros que el secreto de vuestra logia está a salvo con migo. No os traicionaré.

Filippa la miró a través de sus pestañas.

—Si contabas —dijo por fin— con que esta declaración te iba a servir para comprarte tiempo, tranquilidad y seguridad, te equivocas. No nos engañemos, Yennefer. Al huir de Montecalvo realizaste una elección, te declaraste por un lado de la barricada. Quien no está en la logia está con tra ella. Ahora intentas adelantarte a nosotras en la tarea de encontrar a Ciri y los motivos que te mueven a ello son precisamente los contrarios a los nuestros. Actúas contra nosotras. No quieres permitir que utilicemos a Ciri para nuestros objetivos políticos. Así que nosotras haremos todo lo posible para que no consigas utilizar a la muchacha para los tuyos, senti mentales.

—¿Así que guerra?

—Competencia —sonrió Filippa venenosamente—. Sólo competencia, Yennefer.

—¿Leal y honorable?

—Estás bromeando.

—Por supuesto. Sin embargo, al menos hay cierto asunto que querría dejar claro honestamente.

—Dilo.

—En los próximos días, puede que mañana, sucederán unos aconteci mientos cuyas consecuencias no estoy en estado de prever. Puede ser que nuestra competencia deje de tener importancia de pronto. Por una causa muy simple. Que no haya competidora.

Filippa Eilhart entornó sus ojos, matizados por una sombra celeste.

—Entiendo.

—Conseguid entonces que recupere después de mi muerte mi reputa ción y mi buen nombre. Para que no me consideren más como una traidora y aliada de Vilgefortz. Pido esto a la logia. Te lo pido a ti personalmente.

Filippa calló un instante.

—Rechazo la petición —dijo por fin—. Lo siento, pero tu rehabilitación no está dentro de los intereses de la logia. Si mueres, mueres como una traidora. Serás una traidora y una criminal para Ciri, porque entonces será más fácil manipular a la muchacha.

—Antes de que emprendas algo que amenace muerte —habló de pronto Triss—, déjanos...

—¿Un testamento?

—Algo que nos permita... continuar... seguir tus huellas. Encontrar a Ciri. ¡Se trata de su bienestar! ¡De su vida! Yennefer, Dijkstra encontró... ciertas huellas. Si Vilgefortz tiene a Ciri, a la muchacha le amenaza una muerte horrible.

—Calla, Triss —ladró brusca Filippa Eilhart—. Aquí no habrá merca deo ni regateos.

—Os dejaré indicaciones —dijo Yennefer lentamente—. Os dejaré infor maciones de lo que me enteré y de lo que voy a emprender. Os dejaré huellas que podréis seguir. Pero no gratis. No queréis rehabilitarme a ojos del mundo, pues al diablo con vuestro mundo. Pero rehabilitadme siquiera a ojos de un brujo.

—No —respondió casi de inmediato Filippa—. Esto tampoco entra den tro de los intereses de la logia. También para tu brujo seguirás siendo una hechicera traidora y nefanda. No entra dentro de los intereses de la logia el que alborotara, buscando venganza, y si te desprecia, no va a querer vengarte. Al fin y al cabo, creo que ya está muerto. O lo estará un día de éstos.

—Informaciones —habló Yennefer con voz sorda— por su vida. Sálvalo, Filippa.

—No, Yennefer.

—Porque no entra dentro de los intereses de la logia. —En los ojos de la hechicera ardió un fuego violeta—. ¿Lo has oído, Triss? Ésta es tu logia. Éste es su verdadero rostro, éstos sus verdaderos intereses. ¿Y qué dices a ello? Eras la tutora de la muchacha, casi, como tú misma dijiste, su her mana mayor. Y Geralt...

—No tomes a Triss por la fibra romántica, Yennefer. —Filippa se tomó la revancha con el fuego de sus ojos—. Encontraremos y rescataremos a la muchacha sin tu ayuda. Y si tú tuvieras éxito, entonces gracias mil, nos la proporcionarás, nos ahorrarás fatigas. Tu arrancas a la muchacha de ma nos de Vilgefortz, nosotros de las tuyas. ¿Y Geralt? ¿Quién es Geralt?

—¿Has oído, Triss?

—Perdóname —dijo sordamente Triss Merigold—. Perdóname, Yennefer.

—Oh, no, Triss. Nunca.

Triss miraba al suelo. Los ojos de Crach an Craite eran como ojos de azor.

—Al día siguiente de esta última comunicación secreta —dijo despacio

el yarl de Skellige—, de ésa de la que tú, Triss Merigold, no sabes nada,

Yennefer se fue de Skellige, poniendo curso al Abismo de Sedna. Al pre guntarle por qué se dirigía precisamente hacia allí, me miró a los ojos y respondió que tenía intenciones de comprobar en qué se diferencian las catástrofes naturales de las innaturales. Se fue con dos drakkars, el _Támara _y el _Alción, _con una tripulación compuesta exclusivamente de voluntarios. Esto fue el veintiocho de agosto, hace dos semanas. No la volví a ver...

—¿Cuándo te enteraste...?

—Cinco días después. —La interrumpió bastante poco ceremoniosa mente—. Tres días después de la nueva de septiembre.

El capitán Asa Thjazi, sentado delante del yarl, estaba intranquilo. Se la mía los labios, se removía en el banco, retorcía los dedos de tal forma que hasta saltaban los pulgares.

El sol rojo, que había logrado salir por fin de entre las nubes que cu brían el cielo, iba bajando poco a poco hacia Spikeroog.

—Habla, Asa —le ordenó Crach an Craite.

Asa Thjazi tosió con fuerza.

—Avanzamos muy deprisa —siguió—. El viento nos era favorable, ha cíamos mas de doce nudos. Entonces, ya el veintinueve, vimos por la no che la luz del faro de Peixe de Mar. Doblamos un poco hacia el oeste, para no toparnos con algún nilfgaardiano... Y un día antes de la nueva de sep tiembre, al alba, entramos en la zona del Abismo de Sedna. Entonces, la hechicera nos llamó a mí y a Guthlaf...

—Necesito voluntarios —dijo Yennefer—. Sólo voluntarios. Ni uno más de los que sean necesarios para manejar el drakkar por un corto período de tiempo. No sé cuántos hacen falta, no sé nada de esto. Pero pido que no se deje en el _Alción _ni siquiera a una persona más por encima de la cifra estrictamente necesaria. Y repito: sólo voluntarios. Lo que pretendo ha cer... es muy arriesgado. Más que una batalla naval.

—Comprendo. —El viejo senescal afirmó con la cabeza—. Y me presen to como primero. Yo, Guthlaf, hijo de Sven, pido este honor.

Yennefer le miró largo rato a los ojos.

—Está bien —dijo—. El honor es mío.

—Yo también me presenté —dijo Asa Thjazi—, pero Guthlaf no accedió. Alguien, dijo, tiene que llevar el mando del _Támara. _Como resultado, se presentaron quince. Entre ellos Hjalmar, yarl. Crach an Craite alzó las cejas.

—¿Cuántos hacen falta, Guthlaf? —repitió la hechicera—. ¿Cuántos so bran? Por favor, cuéntalo con precisión.

El senescal guardó silencio algún tiempo, calculó.

—Con ocho basta —dijo por fin—. Si no es mucho tiempo... Pero al fin y al cabo aquí todos son voluntarios, así que no hay ninguna necesidad...

—Selecciona a ocho de entre esos quince —le interrumpió con brusque dad—Elígelos tú mismo. Y ordena a los elegidos que pasen al _Alción. _El resto se queda en el _Tamara. _Ah, uno de los que se queda lo selecciono yo. ¡Hjalmar!

—¡No, señora! ¡No podéis hacerme esto! ¡Me presenté y estaré a vuestro lado! Quiero estar...

—¡Calla! ¡Te quedas en el _Tamara_!¡Es una orden! ¡Una palabra más y hago que te aten al mástil!

—Sigue, Asa.

—La maga, Guthlaf y los mencionados ocho voluntarios subieron al . _Alción _y navegaron hacia el Abismo. Nosotros, con el _Tamara, _nos mantu vimos a un lado siguiendo las órdenes, pero de modo que no nos alejára mos. Con el tiempo, que hasta entonces nos había sido favorable, alguna diablura comenzó a pasar al pronto. Sí, bien digo, diablura, porque alguna fuerza impura era, yarl... Que me pasen por la quilla si miento...

—Sigue.

—Allá donde nosotros estábamos, el _Tamara, _se entiende, estaba tran quilo. Aunque soplaba algo el aire y el cielo se puso negro de las nubes, hasta que casi parecía que el día se tornaba noche. Mas allá donde estaba el _Alción, _se había abierto el mismo infierno. Un verdadero infierno...

La vela del _Alción _se agitó de pronto con tanta fuerza que escucharon sus estampidos pese a la distancia que los separaba del drakkar. El cielo se ennegreció, las nubes se agruparon. El mar, que alrededor del _Tamara _parecía totalmente tranquilo, se enfureció y bullía espumeante junto a la borda del _Alción. _Alguien gritó de pronto, otro le siguió y al poco gritaban todos.

Bajo una masa de negras nubes que se aposentaban sobre él, el _Alción _bailaba entre las olas como un corcho, girando, virando y saltando, gol peando en ellas bien con la proa, bien con la popa. A veces el drakkar desaparecía de la vista casi por completo. A veces no se veía más que la vela de bandas de colores.

—¡Esto son hechizos! —gritó alguien a espaldas de Asa—. ¡Es magia diabólica!

Un remolino hacía girar al _Alción _cada vez más deprisa y más deprisa. Los escudos, arrancados por la fuerza centrífuga de las bordas del drakkar, volaban por el aire como discos, revoloteaban a izquierda y derecha los destrozados remos.

—¡Arrizar la vela! —gritó Asa Thjazi—. ¡Y a los remos! ¡Vamos allá! ¡Hay que salvarlos!

Era ya, sin embargo, demasiado tarde.

El cielo sobre el _Alción _se había puesto negro, la oscuridad estalló de pronto en el zigzag de los relámpagos que rodearon el drakkar como los tentáculos de una medusa. Las nubes agrupadas en formas fantásticas se retorcían en un embudo monstruoso. El drakkar giraba en círculo con una increíble velocidad. El mástil se quebró como una cerilla, la vela destroza da salió disparada por encima de la cubierta como un gigantesco albatros.

—¡A los remos, por mi fe!

Por encima de sus propios gritos, por encima del bramido de los ele mentos que lo amortiguaban todo, escuchaban sin embargo los gritos de la gente del _Alción. _Gritos tan increíbles que los pelos se ponían de punta. A ellos, viejos lobos de mar, sangrientos berserkers, marineros que habían visto y escuchado mucho.

Soltaron los remos, conscientes de su impotencia. Quedaron estupe factos, hasta dejaron de gritar.

El _Alción, _todavía girando, se comenzó a elevar lentamente por encima de las olas. Y subía cada vez más alto y más alto. Vieron el agua que se escurría, la quilla cubierta de moluscos y algas. Vieron luego una forma negra, una silueta que caía al agua. Luego una segunda. Y una tercera.

—¡Están saltando! —bramó Asa Thjazi—. ¡A remar, muchachos, sin parar! ¡Con todas las fuerzas! ¡Vamos a ayudarlos!

El _Alción _estaba ya a más de cien codos de la superficie marina, que bullía como una olla. Seguía girando, enorme, el timón rezumando agua, rodeado por una ígnea tela de araña de relámpagos, atraído por una fuerza invisible hacia las nubes.

De pronto, una explosión que taladraba los oídos quebró el aire. Aun que empujado hacia delante por la fuerza de quince pares de remos, el _Támara _retrocedió de pronto y voló hacia atrás. A Thjazi le desapareció el suelo bajo sus pies. Cayó, se golpeó en la frente con la borda.

No se pudo levantar por sí mismo, tuvieron que alzarlo. Estaba aturdi do, agitaba y movía la cabeza, se tambaleaba, balbuceaba sin sentido. Escu chaba los gritos de su tripulación como desde detrás de una pared. Se acer có a la borda, agarrándose como un borracho, clavó los dedos en el reling.

El viento enmudeció, las olas se calmaron. Pero el cielo todavía seguía negro de a causa de los cúmulos de nubes.

Del _Alción _no quedaban ni las huellas.

—Ni huellas quedaron, yarl. Oh, algún pedacillo, algunos trapos... Pero no más.

Asa Thjazi interrumpió la narración, miraba al sol, que desaparecía por detrás de la cumbre boscosa de Spikeroog. Crach an Craite, pensativo, no le apremió.

—No se sabe —siguió por fin Asa Thjazi— cuántos consiguieron saltar antes de que aquella diabólica nube se tragara al _Alción. _Pero de los que no saltaron, ninguno sobrevivió. Y nosotros, aunque no ahorramos tiempo ni esfuerzo, no conseguimos más que pescar dos cadáveres. Dos cuerpos, llevados por el agua. Sólo dos.

—¿La hechicera —preguntó el yarl con un tono de voz levemente distin to— no estaba entre ellos?

—No.

Crach an Craite guardó silencio largo tiempo. El sol se ocultó por com pleto detrás de Spikeroog.

—Desapareció el viejo Guthlaf, hijo de Sven —habló de nuevo Asa Thjazi—. Seguro que hasta el último hueso lo han devorado ya los cangre jos del fondo del Sedna... Desapareció completamente la maga... Yarl, la gente comienza a decir... que todo esto es por su culpa... El castigo por su crimen...

—¡Tontas habladurías!

—Murió —murmuró Asa— en el Abismo de Sedna. En el mismo sitio que entonces Pavetta y Duny... Una coincidencia...

—No fue una coincidencia —dijo convencido Crach an Craite—. Ni en tonces ni ahora; con toda seguridad, no fue una coincidencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo décimo

_Es esencial que el infortunado sufra; su humillación y sus dolores figuran entre las leyes de la naturaleza y su existencia es útil al plan general, tanto como la prosperidad de quien lo aplasta. Ésta es la verdad que debe sofocar el remordimiento tanto en el alma del tirano como en la del malhechor. Que no se coarte, que se entregue ciega mente a cuantas maldades se le ocurran: la voz de la naturaleza sólo le sugiere esta idea, el único modo posible con que ella nos convierte en agentes de sus leyes. Cuando sus inspiraciones secretas nos pre disponen al mal, es porque el mal le es necesario._

Donatien Alphonse Francois de Sade

El estampido y el chirrido de las puertas primero abiertas y luego cerradas de la celda despertaron a la más joven de las hermanas Scarra. La mayor estaba sentada a la mesa, ocupada en rascar unas gachas pegadas al fon do de una escudilla de estaño.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido en el juicio, Kenna?

Joanna Selborne, llamada Kenna, no dijo nada. Se sentó en el camas tro, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la frente en las manos.

Scarra la Joven bostezó, eructo y se peyó ruidosamente. LeCoq, acu rrucado en el camastro de enfrente, murmuró algo ininteligible y volvió la cabeza. Estaba enfadado con Kenna, con las hermanas y con todo el mundo.

En las prisiones normales todavía se dividía tradicionalmente a los arres tados según su sexo. En las ciudadelas militares era distinto. Ya el empe rador Fergus var Emreis, confirmando en un decreto la igualdad de dere chos de las mujeres en el ejército imperial, ordenó que, si emancipación, pues emancipación, la igualdad debía ser igual en todos lados y en todos los aspectos, sin ninguna excepción, ni especiales privilegios para ninguno de los sexos. Desde aquel momento, en las fortalezas y ciudadelas los pri sioneros cumplían su condena en celdas coeducacionales.

—¿Y qué entonces? —repitió Scarra la Mayor—. ¿Te sueltan?

—¡Seguro! —dijo Kenna con amargura, todavía con la cabeza apoyada en las manos—. Antoavía voy a tener suerte si no me cuelgan. ¡Joder! He declarado toda la verdad, sin ocultar ni miaja, bueno, casi nada, se entien de. Y ese hijoputa comenzó a machacarme, hízome primero quedar como una tonta ante todos, luego arresultó que soy persona sin credibilidad y elemento criminal y al mismito final va y me sale con participación en conspiración dirigida a derrocar.

—Derrocar. —Scarra la Mayor, haciendo como si lo entendiera, meneó la cabeza—. Aah, si se trata de derrocar... La has cagao, Kenna.

—Como si no lo supiera.

Scarra la Joven se estiró, bostezó de nuevo, con la boca más abierta y haciendo más ruido que un leopardo, saltó del camastro de arriba, de una enérgica patada quitó de en medio el estorbo del taburete de LeCoq, escu pió al suelo junto al taburete. LeCoq gruñó, pero no se atrevió a más.

LeCoq estaba mortalmente enfadado con Kenna. Y tenía miedo de las hermanas.

Cuando hacía tres días le instalaron a Kenna en la celda, pronto resultó que LeCoq tenía sus propias ideas en lo tocante a la emancipación y la igualdad de la mujer. En mitad de la noche le echó a Kenna una manta sobre la parte superior del cuerpo con intenciones de servirse de la parte inferior, lo que seguramente hubiera conseguido si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que dio con una empática. Kenna se le metió en el cerebro de tal forma que LeCoq aulló como un lobisome y se arrastró por la celda como si le hubiera picado una tarántula. Kenna, por su parte y por pura venganza, le obligó telepáticamente a ponerse a cuatro patas y a golpear con la cabe za en la puerta cubierta de chapa de la celda. Cuando, alarmados por el terrible ruido, los guardianes abrieron la puerta, LeCoq le dio un embate a uno de ellos, por lo que recibió cinco golpes de palo y otros tantos punta piés. Recapitulando, LeCoq no saboreó aquella noche los placeres con los que contaba. Y se enfadó con Kenna. Ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en la revancha, porque al día siguiente les pusieron en la celda a las hermanas Scarra. De modo que el bello sexo estaba en mayoría y, para colmo pronto se vio que las opiniones de las hermanas acerca de la igualdad eran pare cidas a las de LeCoq, sólo que completamente al revés en lo que se refería a los roles adjudicados a los sexos. Scarra la Joven miraba al hombre con ojos de rapaz y emitía comentarios inequívocos, mientras que la Mayor se carcajeaba y se frotaba las manos. El efecto fue que LeCoq dormía con su taburete, con el cual, en caso necesario, preveía defender su honor. Pero escasas eran sus posibilidades y perspectivas: ambas Scarra habían servi do en el ejército de línea y eran veteranas de muchas batallas, no se rendi rían ante un taburete; si querían violar, violaban, incluso si el hombre estaba armado con un hacha. Kenna, sin embargo, estaba segura de que las hermanas sólo bromeaban. Bueno, casi segura.

Las hermanas Scarra estaban en la trena por haber pegado a un oficial, mientras que en el asunto del guardamangier LeCoq había una investiga ción relacionada con un chanchullo de robo de botín de guerra que era ya grande y famoso y que iba alcanzando cada vez círculos más altos.

—La has cagao, Kenna —repitió Scarra la Mayor—. Entonces te has metió en una buena maraña. O más bien te han metió. ¡Y por el diablo diablero, que no te anteraras a tiempo que andabas embrollá en un pastel político!

—Bah.

Scarra la miró sin saber muy bien cómo había de entender la afirma ción monosilábica. Kenna evitó su mirada.

No os voy a contar a vosotras lo que silenciara ante los jueces, pensó. El que sabía en qué juego me estaba metiendo. Ni eso, ni la forma en que me enterara.

—Mordiste más de lo que podías tragar —afirmó sabia la más joven de las Scarra, la menos desarrollada, la que (Kenna estaba segura) no había entendido ni jota de lo que se trataba.

—¿Y qué pasó con la princesa ésa de Cintra? —no se resignó Scarra la Mayor—. Al cabo la echastis mano, ¿no?

—La echamos mano. Si se puede decir así. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—El ventidós de septiembre. Mañana es el equinoccio.

—Ja. Ved cuán raro es el decurso del azar. Entonces mañana se cum plirá el año desde aquellos hechos... Un año ya...

Kenna se tumbó en el camastro, con las manos unidas detrás del cue llo. Las hermanas callaban, con la esperanza de que aquello fuera la intro ducción para una historia.

Nada de eso, hermanillas, pensó Kenna, mirando las guarrerías escri tas y las todavía mayores guarrerías dibujadas en la tabla del camastro de arriba. No habrá ninguna historia. Ni siquiera es porque ese apestoso LeCoq me apesta a mí a chota de mierda o a otro testigo de la corona. Simplemen te no quiero hablar de ello. No quiero recordarlo.

Lo que pasó hace un año... después de que Bonhart se nos escapara en Claremont.

Llegamos allí dos días demasiado tarde, recordó, el rastro ya se había enfriado. Nadie sabía adonde había ido el cazador de recompensas. Nadie, excepto el mercader Houvenaghel, se entiende. Pero Houvenaghel no quiso hablar con Skellen, ni siquiera le dejó entrar en su casa. Le transmitió mediante el servicio que no tenía tiempo y no concedía audiencia. Antillo se enrabietó y se inflamó, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Aquello era Ebbing, no tenía allí jurisdicción. Y de otro —nuestro— modo no se podía agarrar a Houvenaghel, porque él tenía en Claremont un ejército privado y no se podía empezar una guerra...

Bóreas Mun rastreó, Dacre Silifant y Ola Harsheim intentaron el sobor no, Til Echrade, la magia élfica, yo sentí y leí pensamientos, pero no sirvió de mucho. Nos enteramos solamente de que Bonhart se fue de la ciudad por la puerta del sur. Y de que antes de que se fuera...

En Claremont había un santuario pequeñito, de madera de alerce... Junto a la puerta del sur, frente a una placita con mercado. Antes de irse de Claremont, Bonhart, en aquella plaza, delante del santuario, torturó a Falka con un látigo. Ante los ojos de todos, incluyendo de los sacerdotes del santuario. Gritó que le demostraría quién era su señor y amo. Que esto se lo enseñaría con un palo, como quisiera, y si lo quisiera, la golpearía hasta la muerte, porque nadie tomaría parte por ella, nadie la ayudaría, ni los hombres ni los dioses.

Scarra la Joven miraba por la ventana, colgaba agarrada a las rejas. La Mayor comía gachas de la escudilla. LeCoq tomó el taburete, se tumbó y se cubrió con la manta.

Se escuchó la campana del cuerpo de guardia, los centinelas se grita ron en la muralla.

Kenna se dio la vuelta, el rostro hacia la pared.

Algunos días después, nos encontramos, pensó. Yo y Bonhart. Cara a cara. Miré a sus inhumanos ojos de pez: sólo pensaba en una cosa, en cómo golpear a esa muchacha. Y le eché un vistazo a sus pensamien tos... Sólo por un momento. Y fue como meter la cabeza en un tumba abierta...

Esto sucedió en el equinoccio.

Y el día anterior, el veintidós de septiembre, me di cuenta de que se había metido entre nosotros un invisiblero.

Stefan Skellen, coronel imperial, escuchaba sin interrumpir. Pero Kenna vio cómo se le transformaba el rostro.

—Repite, Selborne —pronunció arrastrando las sílabas—. Repite por que no creo a mis propios oídos.

—Cuidado, señor coronel —murmuró—. Haced como que os enfadáis... Como si yo petición alguna tuviera y vos no quisierais permitirla... En apariencia, se entiende. Yo no me equivoco, segura estoy. Dos días ha que un invisiblero nos ronda. Un espía invisible.

Antillo, había que reconocérselo, era listo; lo pilló al vuelo.

—No, Selborne, no lo concedo —dijo en voz alta, pero evitando exagera ciones actorales tanto en el tono como en los gestos—. La disciplina ata a todos. No hay excepciones. ¡No concedo mi permiso!

—Pídoos al menos que escucharéis, señor coronel. —Kenna no tenía el talento de Antillo, no escapaba a la artificialidad, pero en la escena que estaban interpretando cierta artificialidad y confusión habrían sido acep tables—. Pídoos al menos escuchar...

—Habla, Selborne. ¡Pero corto y conciso!

—Nos espía desde hace dos días —murmuró, fingiendo que explicaba sus razones con humildad—. Desde Claremont. Ha de ir secretamente tras nos, se acerca en los vivaques, invisible, andurrea entre la gente, escucha.

—Escucha, el puto espía. —Skellen no tenía que fingir enfado ni severi dad, su voz vibraba de rabia—. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Cuando antenoche dierais junto a la posada las órdenes al señor Silifant, un gato que al punto andaba durmiendo en un poyo siseó y puso las orejas. Raro se me hiciera aquello, puesto que no había nadie en aqueste lado... Y luego sentí algo, como un pensamiento, ajena voluntad. Cuando alredor nomás hay pensamientos de los nuestros, normales, un pensamiento ajeno es entonces para mí, señor coronel, como si al guien gritara a lo loco... Principié a estar atenta, fuerte, doblemente, y lo sentí.

—¿Lo puedes sentir siempre?

—No. No siempre. Ha de tener alguna protección mágica. No más lo siento de muy cerca, y esto no de continuo. Por esto hay que guardar la apariencia, puesto que no se sabe si justamente anduviera por acá.

—No lo espantemos —Antillo arrastró las sílabas—. No lo espantemos... Yo lo quiero vivo, Selborne. ¿Qué propones?

—Lo vamos a hacer crepés.

—¿Crepés?

—Más bajito, señor coronel.

—Pero... Ah, no importa. De acuerdo. Te dejo mano libre.

—Mañana hacer que tomemos cuartelillo en alguna aldea. Yo apañaré el resto. Y ahora, para las apariencias, gritarme severamente y yo me iré.

—No sé cómo gritaros —le sonrió con los ojos y guiñó levemente, to mando de inmediato gesto de caudillo severo—. Porque estoy satisfecho de vos, doña Joanna.

Dijo «doña». Doña Joanna. Como a un oficial.

Hizo de nuevo un guiño.

—¡No! —dijo, y agitó la mano, interpretando estupendamente su pa pel—. ¡Petición rechazada! ¡Idos!

—A la orden, señor coronel.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Skellen arregló que se quedaran en una aldea junto al río Lete. La aldea era rica, rodeada por una empalizada, se entraba en ella por una elegante puerta giratoria de tablones nuevos de pino. La aldea se llamaba Licornio. Y tomaba este nombre de una pequeña capilla de piedra en la que había un muñeco de paja que representaba a un uni cornio.

Recuerdo, dijo para sí Kenna, cómo nos burlamos de aquel diosecillo de paja, y el alcalde, con un gesto serio, aclaró que el santo licornio que pro tegía la ciudad había sido, hacía años, de oro, luego de plata, luego de cobre, luego hubo algunas versiones de hueso y de maderas nobles. Pero todos habían sido robados y saqueados. Sólo desde que el licornio era de paja había tranquilidad.

Extendimos el campamento en la aldea. Skellen, como estaba conveni do, ocupó la sala del concejo.

Al cabo de menos de una hora hicimos del espía invisible un crepé. De una forma clásica, de manual.

—Por favor, acercaos —ordenó en voz alta Antillo—. Por favor, acercaos y echadle un vistazo a este documento... ¿Ahora? ¿Están ya todos? Que no tenga que explicarlo dos veces.

Ola Harsheim, que estaba precisamente bebiendo crema agria algo di luida con leche cortada en un cubo de ordeñar, se limpió los labios de los chorrillos de la crema, soltó el vaso, miró a su alrededor, contó. Dacre Silifant, Bert Brigden, Neratin Ceka, Til Echrade, Joanna Selborne...

—No está Dufficey.

—Llamadlo.

—¡Kriel! ¡Duffi Kriel! ¡Al mando, una reunión! ¡A por órdenes importan tes! ¡Aprisa!

Dufficey Kriel, jadeando, entró en la choza.

—Todos presentes, señor coronel —anunció Ola Harsheim.

—Dejad la ventana abierta. Aquí apesta a ajo que te mueres. Dejad también abiertas las puertas, para hacer corriente.

Brigden y Kriel, obedientes, abrieron puertas y ventanas. Kenna advir tió de nuevo cómo Antillo habría sido un excelente actor.

—Por favor, señores, acercaos. He recibido del emperador este docu mento, secreto y de una importancia inaudita. Os pido que atendáis...

—¡Ahora! —gritó Kenna, enviando un fuerte impulso direccional cuya acción sobre el pensamiento era semejante a ser tocado por un rayo.

Ola Harsheim y Dacre Silifant agarraron los cubos y lanzaron la crema al mismo tiempo en el lugar señalado por Kenna. Til Echrade arrojó con brío un corcho de harina que estaba escondida bajo la mesa. En el suelo de la habitación se materializó una forma cremo-harinosa,- al principio irregu lar-. Pero Bert Brigden vigilaba. Valorando sin error alguno dónde podía estar la cabeza del crepé, llamó con todas sus fuerzas a tal cabeza con ayuda de una sartén de hierro fundido.

Luego todos se echaron sobre el espía cubierto de crema y harina, le quitaron de la cabeza el gorro de la invisibilidad, le agarraron por las ma nos y los pies. Dieron la vuelta a la mesa, ataron las extremidades del prisionero a las patas de la mesa. Le quitaron las botas y los peales, uno de los peales se lo introdujeron en la boca mientras la abría para gritar.

Para coronar la obra, Dufficey Kriel le asestó con deleite una patada en las costillas al prisionero y el resto contempló con satisfacción cómo al pateado se le desencajaban los ojos.

—Buen trabajo —valoró Antillo, el cual durante aquel corto espacio de tiempo no se había movido del sitio, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pe cho—. Bravo. Os felicito. Sobre todo a vos, doña Joanna.

Joder, pensó Kenna. Si esto sigue así, de verdad que me colocan de oficial.

—Señor Brigden —dijo Stefan Skellen con voz fría, de pie junto a los pies del prisionero extendidos y atados a la mesa—, por favor, ponga el hierro al fuego. Señor Echrade, por favor, vigile que en los alrededores de la sala del concejo no haya niños.

Se inclinó, miró al prisionero a los ojos.

—Hace mucho que no te has mostrado, Rience —dijo—. Ya había co menzado a pensar que te había ocurrido alguna desgracia.

Sonó la campana del cuerpo de guardia, la señal del cambio de guardia. Las hermanas Scarra roncaban melodiosamente. LeCoq mascullaba en sueños, aferrando su taburete.

Intentó dárselas de valiente, recordó Kenna, fingió no tener miedo, el Rience aquél. El hechicero Rience, hecho un crepé, atado a las patas de una mesa con los pies desnudos hacia arriba. Intentaba dárselas de va liente. Aunque no engañaba a nadie y a mí la que menos. Antillo me había advertido de que era un hechicero, así que le removí los pensamientos para que no pudiera hacer hechizos ni pedir ayuda mágicamente. De paso lo leí. Defendió la entrada, pero cuando olió el humo del fuego de carbón en el que se estaba calentando el hierro, sus defensas y bloqueos mágicos se abrieron por todos lados como unos calzones viejos y pude leerlo a mi gusto. Sus pensamientos no se diferenciaban para nada de los de otros que había leído en situaciones similares. Pensamientos desvariados, tem blorosos, llenos de miedo y desesperación. Pensamientos fríos, viscosos, húmedos y malolientes. Como el interior de un cadáver.

—¡Bueno, venga, Skellen! ¡Me habéis pillado, vuestra es la captura! Te felicito. Me inclino ante la técnica, el saber hacer y la profesionalidad. Es de envidiar, una gente extraordinariamente bien entrenada. Y ahora, por favor, libérame de esta posición tan incómoda.

Antillo se acercó una silla, se sentó sobre ella del revés, apoyando las manos entrelazadas y la barbilla en el respaldo. Miró al prisionero desde arriba. Guardaba silencio.

—Ordena que me suelten, Skellen —repitió Rience—. Y luego pide a tus subordinados que salgan. Lo que tengo que decir está destinado sólo a tus oídos.

—Señor Brigden —preguntó Antillo, sin volver la cabeza—. ¿Qué color tiene el hierro?

—Todavía hay que esperar un poco, señor coronel.

—¿Señora Selborne?

—Se le lee ahora peor. —Kenna se encogió de hombros—. Demasiado miedo tiene, el miedo ahoga todos sus otros pensamientos. Y hay también otros pensamientos que no veas. Y algunos que esconder intenta. Tras de barreras mágicas. Mas esto no es difícil para mí, pudiera...

—No será necesario. Lo intentaremos con el clásico hierro al rojo.

—¡Diablos! —gritó el espía—. ¡Skellen! No tendrás intenciones de...

Antillo se inclinó, el rostro se le transformó ligeramente.

—En primer lugar: señor Skellen —pronunció arrastrando las palabras—. En segundo: sí, tengo intenciones de ordenar que te tuesten las plantas de los pies. Lo haré además con una satisfacción inenarrable. Así que trátalo como expresión de justicia histórica. Me apuesto a que no lo entiendes.

Rience guardaba silencio, así que Skellen continuó.

—Sabes, Rience, yo aconsejé a Vattier de Rideaux que te quemara los talones ya entonces, hace siete años, cuando te arrastraste hasta los servi cios secretos imperiales como un perro, suplicando la merced y el privilegio de ser un traidor y un agente doble. Lo volví a decir hace cuatro años, cuando te metiste en el culo de Emhyr sin vaselina, mediando en los con tactos con Vilgefortz. Cuando, con ocasión de la caza a la cintriana, ascen diste de mercenario común y corriente a jefecillo casi. Aposté con Vattier a que si te tostábamos nos contarías a quién sirves... No, digo mal. Que nos mencionarías uno por uno todos a los que sirves. Y a todos a los que trai cionas. Y entonces, le dije, verás, te vas a asombrar, Vattier, de hasta qué punto coinciden las dos listas. Pero en fin, Vattier de Rideaux no me hizo caso. Y ahora con toda seguridad lo lamenta. Pero nada se ha perdido. Yo no te voy a tostar más que un poquillo, y cuando sepa lo que quiero saber, te pondré a disposición de Vattier. Y él te va a sacar la piel, poco a poco, en pequeños fragmentos.

Antillo sacó un pañuelo y una botellita de perfume del bolsillo. Roció abundantemente el pañuelo y se lo puso en la nariz. El perfume olía agra dablemente a almizcle, y sin embargo casi hizo vomitar a Kenna.

—El hierro, señor Brigden.

—¡Os sigo por orden de Vilgefortz! —gritó Rience—. ¡Se trata de la mu chacha! ¡Siguiéndoos a vosotros tenía la esperanza de llegar antes a ese cazador de recompensas! ¡Tenía que intentar comprarle la muchacha! ¡A él y no a vosotros! ¡Porque vosotros queréis matarla y a Vilgefortz le es nece saria viva! ¿Qué más queréis saber? ¡Lo diré! ¡Lo diré todo!

—¡Vaya, vaya! —gritó Antillo—. ¡Más despacio! De tanto ruido y abun dancia de información hasta le puede a uno doler la cabeza. ¿Os imagi náis, señores, lo que pasará cuando se le tueste? ¡Nos va a volver locos a gritos!

Kriel y Silifant se carcajearon a plena voz. Kenna y Neratin Ceka no se unieron a la alegría común. Tampoco se unió a ella Bert Brigden, quien precisamente había sacado del fuego la varilla y la contemplaba críticamente. El hierro estaba tan caliente que parecía transparente, como si no fuera un hierro sino un tubo de cristal relleno de fuego líquido.

Rience lo miró y graznó.

—¡Yo sé cómo encontrar al cazador y a la muchacha! —gritó—. ¡Lo sé! ¡Os lo diré!

—Pues claro.

Kenna, que seguía intentando leer sus pensamientos, hasta frunció el ceño al recibir una ola de rabia desesperada e impotente. En el cerebro de Rience de nuevo se rompió algo, otra barrera más. De tanto miedo que tiene va a decir algo, pensó Kenna, algo que pensaba mantener hasta el final, como carta de triunfo, un as que podría haber superado a otros ases en el último y decisivo palo y la apuesta más alta. Ahora, de puro y duro miedo al dolor, va a echar esa carta sobre el tapete.

De pronto, algo se vertió en su cabeza, sintió calor en las sienes, luego frío repentino.

Y lo supo. Conoció los pensamientos ocultos de Rience.

Por los dioses, pensó. Vaya un embrollo en el que me he metido...

—¡Lo diré! —aulló el hechicero, enrojeciendo y clavando sus ojos desen cajados en el rostro del coronel—. ¡Te diré algo verdaderamente importan te, Skellen! Vattier de Rideaux...

Kenna escuchó de pronto otra mente, extraña. Vio cómo Neratin Ceka, con la mano en el estilete, se acercaba a la puerta.

Golpeteo de botas. Boreas Mun entró en sala del concejo.

—¡Señor coronel! ¡Deprisa, señor coronel! Han venido... ¡no vais a creer... quiénes!

Skellen, con un gesto, detuvo a Brigden, que se inclinaba con el hierro sobre los talones del espía.

—Debieras jugar a la lotería, Rience —dijo, mirando a la ventana—. No he visto en mi vida a nadie que tenga tanta potra como tú.

Por la ventana se veía gente agrupándose, y en el centro del grupo, una pareja a caballo. Kenna supo de inmediato quiénes eran. Supo quién era aquel delgado gigante de pálidos ojos de pez, que iba en un espigado bayo.

Y quién era la muchacha de cabellos grises montada en una hermosa  
yegua mora. Con las manos atadas y una cadena al cuello. Con cardenales  
sobre su mejilla hinchada.

Vysogota volvió a la choza con un humor de perros, constipado, silencioso, enfadado incluso. La causa era una charla con un aldeano que había veni do en canoa a recoger las pieles. Igual la última vez antes de la primavera, dijo el aldeano. El tiempo peor cada día, una lluvia y un viento que hasta da miedo ir en barca. A la mañana se hielan los charcos, no más que veas que vengan los nevizos, y aluego vendrán los yelos, no más que veas como el río se pare y se yele, ya puedes entonces meterte la canoa en el chozo y sacarte el trineo. Mas en el Pereplut ni con los trineos se puede ir uno, calvero tras calvero...

El labrador tenía razón. Por la tarde el cielo se nubló, se volvió granate y cayeron blancas plaquitas. Un impetuoso viento del oeste derribó los matorrales secos, jugueteó con blancas ráfagas por los lodazales. El frío se hizo penetrante y doloroso.

Pasado mañana, pensó Vysogota, es la fiesta de Saovine. Según el ca lendario élfico, dentro de tres días será año nuevo. Según el calendario de los humanos habrá que esperar todavía dos meses para el año nuevo.

Kelpa, la yegua mora de Ciri, pateaba y bufaba en el establo.

Cuando entró en la choza, encontró a Ciri que rebuscaba en los cofres. Él se lo había permitido, incluso la había animado. En primer lugar, era una ocupación completamente nueva, después de cabalgar en Kelpa y re pasar los libros. En segundo, en las cajas había bastantes cosas de su hija y la muchacha necesitaba ropa más abrigada. Varias mudas de ropa, por que en el frío y la humedad pasaban largos días antes de que las ropas lavadas se secaran finalmente.

Ciri elegía, se probaba, rechazaba, colocaba. Vysogota se sentó a la mesa. Comió dos patatas cocidas y un ala de pollo. Callaba.

—Buena artesanía. —Le mostró un objeto que no había visto desde hacía años y hasta había olvidado que lo tenía—. ¿Pertenecían también a tu hija? ¿Le gustaba patinar?

—Le encantaba. Esperaba con ansia el invierno.

—¿Puedo cogerlos?

—Coge lo que quieras —se encogió de hombros—. A mí no me sirven para nada. Si a ti te sirven y si las botas te vienen bien... Pero, ¿es que estás preparando el equipaje, Ciri? ¿Te preparas para irte?

Ella clavó sus ojos en un montón de ropa.

—Sí, Vysogota —dijo al cabo de un instante de silencio—. Lo he decidi do. Porque sabes... No hay tiempo que perder.

—Tus sueños.

—Sí —reconoció al cabo—. He visto en sueños unas cosas poco agrada bles. No estoy segura de si han tenido ya lugar, o si sólo es el futuro... Pero tengo que irme. Ves, yo, en cierto momento, me quejé de que mis amigos no habían acudido en mi ayuda. Que me dejaron a merced del destino... Y ahora pienso que quizá ellos necesiten mi ayuda. Tengo que ir.

—Se acerca el invierno.

—Precisamente por eso tengo que irme. Si me quedo, me quedaré atas cada hasta la primavera... Hasta la primavera me reconcomeré en esta inactividad e inseguridad, perseguida por las pesadillas. Tengo que ir, ten go que ir ahora, intentar encontrar esa Torre de la Golondrina. Ese tele puerto. Tú mismo has calculado que hasta el lago hay quince días de cami no. Estaría allí antes de la luna llena de noviembre.

—No puedes dejar ahora tu escondite —murmuró con esfuerzo—. Aho ra no. Date cuenta, Ciri... Tus perseguidores están... bastante cerca. No puedes ahora...

Tiró al suelo una blusa, se levantó como impulsada por un muelle.

—Te has enterado de algo —afirmó brusca un hecho—. Del aldeano que vino a por las pieles. Dilo.

—Ciri...

—¡Habla, por favor!

Lo dijo. Y luego se arrepintió.

—El diablo los trajo, señor ermitaño —murmuró el campesino, interrum piendo por un momento la cuenta de las pieles—. El diablo sería, digo yo. Ende el Igualamiento que andurrean por los montes, no sé qué moza dicen que buscan. Asustaron, gritaron, amenazaron mas luego fuéronse, ni tiempo hubieron pa cansarse de dar voces. Mas agora vinieron con otra maldá: han ido dejando por pueblos y aldeas unos... como se ice... viejolantes o algo así. Y nada de viejos, oh, no, sino tres o cuatro bandidos tunantes comunes y corrientes, no más que pa joder. Paece ser que van a andar haciendo guardia to el invierno, no sea que la moza que buscan saque el hocico del esconderijo suyo y lo meta en el pueblo. Y en tal caso habrán los viejolantes de agarrarla.

—¿Y también los hay en vuestro pueblo?

—No, en nuestro pueblo no, por ventura. Mas en Dun Dáre, a media jornada de nosotros, hay cuatro. Aposentáronse en la posada de los arra bales. Canallas, señor ermitaño, canallas redomados y asquerosos. Se les echaron encima a las mozas, y cuando los mozos les plantaron cara los zurraron, señor ermitaño, sin caridá. Hasta la muerte...

—¿Han matado a gente?

—A dos. Al alcalde y a otro más. ¡Y dígame usté, señor ermitaño, si es que no hay castigo pa tales cabrones! ¿No hay ley? ¡Ni ley ni castigo! Un concejal que vino ende Dun Dáre con la parienta y la cría decía que antaño rumbeaban por esos mundos de los dioses los brujos... Y les arrejustaban las cuentas a to tipo de cabronazos. Falta haría llamar a Dun Dáre a algún brujo pa que echara a esos hideputas...

—Los brujos mataban monstruos y no gente.

—Éstos son cabrones y no gente, señor ermitaño, cabrones mandaos por el diablo. Un brujo hace falta, carallo, un brujo... Bueno, mas hora es ya de echarse al camino, señor ermitaño... ¡Uh, vaya frío! ¡Bien pronto habrá que meter en el pajar la canoa y sacar el trineo...! Y pa los cabrones de Dun Dáre, buen ermitaño, un brujo hace falta.

—Tiene razón —repitió Ciri a través de sus dientes apretados—. Toda la razón. Hace falta un brujo... O una bruja. ¿Cuatro, verdad? ¿En Dun Dáre, no? ¿Y dónde está ese maldito Dun Dáre? ¿Río arriba? ¿Llegaría cruzando el islote?

—Por los dioses, Ciri —se asustó Vysogota—. No lo pensarás en serio...

—No se jura por los dioses si no se cree en ellos. Y yo sé que tú no crees.

—¡Dejemos en paz mis ideas! ¡Ciri, vaya unos pensamientos diabólicos que te rondan por la cabeza! Cómo puedes siquiera...

—Ahora deja tú en paz mis ideas, Vysogota. ¡Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Soy una bruja!

—¡Eres una persona joven y desequilibrada! —estalló—. Eres una niña que ha sufrido unos sucesos traumáticos, una niña herida, neurótica y cercana al ataque de nervios. ¡Y sobre todo estás enferma con tu ansia de venganza! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—¡Lo entiendo mejor que tú! —gritó ella—. ¡Porque tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser herido! ¡No tienes ni idea de la venganza, porque nadie te ha hecho verdadero mal!

Salió corriendo de la choza, dando un portazo, un viento helado penetró en un momento a través de las puertas al zaguán y a la habitación. Al cabo de un rato escuchó un relincho y el sonido de los cascos.

Enfadado, golpeó con el plato en la mesa. Que se vaya, pensó furioso, que eche la rabia fuera de sí. No tenía miedo por ella, había ido a través de los pantanos a menudo, de día y de noche, conocía las sendas, las presas, los islotes y los bosques. Y si se perdiera, le bastaría con soltar las riendas. La mora Kelpa conocía el camino a casa, al establo de la cabra.

Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando oscureció mucho, salió, colgó una lámpa ra en una estaca. Se quedó junto a un seto, aguzó el oído para escuchar el sonido de los cascos, el chapoteo del agua. Sin embargo, el viento y el ruido de los arbustos ahogaban todos los ruidos. La lámpara en la estaca se agitó primero como loca, luego se apagó.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Desde lejos. No, no del lado por el que se había  
ido Ciri. Del lado opuesto. Desde el pantano.

Un grito salvaje, inhumano, agudo, quejumbroso. Un chotacabras. Un instante de silencio.

Y de nuevo. Beann'shie.

El espectro élfico. El heraldo de la muerte.

Vysogota tembló de frío y de miedo. Volvió rápido junto a la choza, murmurando y mascullando, para no escuchar, porque aquello no debía ser escuchado.

Antes de que consiguiera encender de nuevo la lámpara, Kelpa surgió de entre la niebla.

—Entra en la choza —dijo Ciri, suave y conciliadora—. Y no salgas. Horrible noche.

Volvieron a pelearse durante la cena.

—¡Resulta que sabes mucho de los problemas del bien y el mal!

—¡Porque lo sé! ¡Y no de los libros de la universidad!

—No, claro. Tú lo sabes todo por propia experiencia. Por la práctica. Has recopilado muchas experiencias en tu larga vida de dieciséis años.

—Bastantes. ¡De sobra!

—Te felicito. Colega científica.

—Tú te burlas —rechinó los dientes— sin tener siquiera idea de cuánto mal habéis hecho al mundo vosotros los científicos seniles, los teóricos con vuestros libros, con siglos de experiencia en la lectura de tratados mo rales, tan concienzudos que ni siquiera tuvisteis tiempo de mirar por la ventana y ver qué aspecto tiene de verdad el mundo. Vosotros, filósofos, que mantenéis artificialmente una filosofía artificial para cobrar vues tros sueldos en la universidad. Y como ni el tonto del pueblo os paga ría por contar la asquerosa verdad sobre el mundo, os inventasteis vuestra ética y moral, ciencias bonitas y optimistas. ¡Pero mentirosas y tramposas!

—¡No hay nada más tramposo que un juicio prejuzgado, mocosa! ¡Que una sentencia apresurada y desequilibrada!

—¡No habéis encontrado remedio para el mal! ¡Y yo, una brujilla moco sa, lo he encontrado! ¡Un remedio infalible!

Él no respondió, pero algo debió traicionarle en su rostro porque Ciri se alzó de la mesa con brusquedad.

—¿Consideras que digo tonterías? ¿Que hablo por hablar?

—Considero —respondió tranquilo— que hablas así por rabia. Conside ro que planeas una venganza por rabia. Y te exhorto calurosamente a que te tranquilices.

—Yo estoy tranquila. ¿Y la venganza? Respóndeme: ¿por qué no? ¿En nombre de qué? ¿De razones superiores? ¿Y qué mejor razón que un orden de las cosas en que los hechos malvados reciben castigo? Para tu filosofía y tu ética la venganza es un acto feo, censurable, falto de ética, al fin, ilícito. Y yo pregunto: ¿y dónde está el castigo para el mal? ¿Quién lo ha de confirmar, juzgar y medir? ¿Quién? ¿Los dioses en los que no crees? ¿El gran demiurgo creador con el que decidiste sustituir a los dioses? ¿O pue de que la ley? ¿Quizá la justicia nilfgaardiana, los tribunales imperiales, los prefectos? ¡Viejo ingenuo!

—¿Así que ojo por ojo, diente por diente? ¿Sangre por sangre? ¿Y por esta sangre, más sangre aún? ¿Un mar de sangre? ¿Quieres ahogar el mundo en sangre? ¿Ingenua y herida muchacha? ¿Así quieres luchar con el mal, brujilla?

—Sí. ¡Exactamente así! Porque yo sé de lo que tiene miedo el mal. No de tu ética, Vysogota, no de las prédicas ni de los tratados morales sobre la vida digna. ¡El mal tiene miedo del dolor, de la mutilación, del sufrimiento, de la muerte al fin y al cabo! ¡El mal herido aúlla de dolor como un perro! Se retuerce en el suelo y gruñe, mirando cómo la sangre surge de las venas y arterias, viendo un hueso que asoma de un muñón, viendo cómo las tripas se escapan de la barriga abierta, sintiendo cómo se acerca la fría muerte. Entonces y sólo entonces al mal se le ponen los pelos de punta y grita entonces el mal: «¡Piedad! ¡Lamento esos pecados! ¡Voy a ser bueno y honrado, lo juro! ¡Pero salvadme, sujetad esa sangre, no me dejéis sucum bir de forma tan terrible!».

»Sí, ermitaño. ¡Así es como se combate el mal! ¡Si el mal quiere prepa rarte un perjuicio, causarte daño, adelántate a él, lo mejor allí donde el mal no se lo espera! Sin embargo, si no has podido adelantarte a él, si el mal te ha dañado, ¡házselo pagar entonces! Alcánzalo, lo mejor cuando ya no se lo espera, cuando ha olvidado, cuando se siente seguro. Házselo pagar el doble. El triple. ¿Ojo por ojo? ¡No! ¡Los dos ojos por un ojo! ¿Diente por diente? ¡No, todos los dientes por un diente! ¡Hazle pagar al mal! Con sigue que aúlle de dolor, que le estallen los globos oculares de tanto aullar. Y entonces, cuando lo mires en el suelo, puedes decir con seguridad y sin miedo que esto que yace aquí ya no va a dañar a nadie, que no supone un peligro para nadie. Porque, ¿cómo va a ser un peligro si no tiene ojos? ¿Si le faltan las dos manos? ¿Cómo puede dañar a nadie si sus tripas se arras tran por la arena y la arena absorbe su sangre?

—Y tú —dijo el ermitaño lentamente— estás con la espada ensangrenta da en la mano, miras la sangre que absorbe la arena. Y tienes la inso lencia de pensar que has resuelto el problema eterno, que has alcanza do el sueño de todo filósofo. ¿Piensas que la naturaleza del mal ha cam biado?

—Sí —dijo ella retadoramente—. Porque lo que yace en el suelo y san gra ya no es el mal. ¡Puede que todavía no sea el bien, pero con toda segu ridad ya no es el mal!

—Dicen —dijo Vysogota lentamente— que la naturaleza no aguanta el vacío. Lo que yace en la tierra y sangra, lo que cayó bajo tu espada, ya no es el mal. Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Has reflexionado acerca de ello?

—No. Soy una bruja. Cuando me enseñaron, juré combatir el mal. Siem pre. Y sin reflexionar.

«Porque cuando se comienza a reflexionar —añadió Ciri con voz sorda— el matar deja de tener sentido. La venganza deja de tener sentido. Y eso no se puede permitir.

Él agitó la cabeza, pero ella, con un gesto, le impidió argumentar.

—Es hora de que termine mi narración, Vysogota. Te la estuve contan do durante treinta noches, desde el equinoccio a Saovine. Pero no te conté todo. Antes de que me vaya has de saber lo que sucedió el día del equinoc cio en una aldea que se llamaba Licornio.

Ella gimió cuando la arrancó de la silla. El muslo en el que le había golpea do el día anterior le dolía.

Él tiró de la cadena por el collarín, la arrastró en dirección a un edificio iluminado.

A las puertas del edificio había unos cuantos hombres armados. Y una mujer muy alta.

—Bonhart —dijo uno de los hombres, delgado, de cabello moreno, de rostro chupado, que llevaba en la mano un guincho de azófar—. Hay que reconocer que sabes dar sorpresas.

—Hola, Skellen.

El llamado Skellen la miró durante algún tiempo directamente a los ojos. Ella tembló bajo aquella mirada.

—¿Y entonces? —Se volvió de nuevo hacia Bonhart—. ¿Lo aclarar

todo de una vez o poco a poco?

—No me gusta aclarar nada en la plaza del pueblo, que entran moscas en la boca. ¿Se puede entrar a la casa?

—Adelante.

Bonhart tiró del collarín.

En la casa había todavía otro hombre, desgreñado y pálido, quizá un cocinero, porque estaba ocupado en limpiar de su ropa manchas de harina y crema agria. Al ver a Ciri, los ojos le brillaron. Se acercó.

No era un cocinero.

Ella lo reconoció al punto, recordaba aquellos ojos terribles y la quema dura en la cara. Era aquél que junto con los Ardillas la había estado persi guiendo en Thanedd, de él se había escapado saltando por la ventana y él ordenó a los elfos ir tras ella. ¿Cómo lo llamó el elfo aquél? ¿Rens?

—¡Vaya, vaya! —dijo él con voz venenosa, al tiempo que con fuerza dolorosa le plantaba la mano en un pecho—. ¡Doña Ciri! No nos hemos visto desde Thanedd. Hace mucho, mucho que os buscaba, señorita. ¡Y por fin os he encontrado!

—No sé, vuesa mercé, quién seáis —dijo Bonhart con voz fría—. Mas lo que dijerais que encontrarais, resulta que es mío, así que poneros las pa tas bien lejos, si es que le tenéis gusto a vuestros deditos.

—Me llamo Rience. —Los ojos del hechicero brillaron de forma desagra dable—. Haced la merced de recordarlo, señor cazador de recompensas. Y quién yo sea ya se verá. También se verá a quién le pertenecerá la doncella. Mas no adelantemos los hechos. De momento quiero solamente dar re cuerdos y hacer cierta promesa. No tenéis nada en contra, espero.

—Sois libre de esperar lo que queráis.

Rience fue hacia Ciri, le miró a los ojos muy de cerca.

—Tu protectora, la meiga Yennefer —arrastró venenosamente las pala bras— me afrentó una vez. Así que, cuando cayó en mis manos, le enseñé lo que era el dolor. Con estas manos, con estos dedos. Y le hice la promesa de que cuando caigas en mis manos, también a ti te enseñaré lo que es el dolor. Con estas manos, con estos dedos...

—Muy arriesgado —dijo Bonhart en voz baja—. Un grande riesgo, don Rience, o como sos llaméis, es el afrentar a mi moza y amenazármela. Ella es vengativa, no sos olvidará. Mejor que lejos de ella, repito, mantuvierais vuestras manos, dedos y algorras partes del cuerpo.

—Basta —cortó Skellen sin levantar de Ciri una mirada curiosa—. Dé jalo, Bonhart. Y tú, Rience, cálmate también. Te he concedido piedad, pero puedo pensármelo mejor y mandar atarte otra vez a las patas de la mesa. Sentaos ambos. Hablemos como gente civilizada. Los tres, a tres pares de ojos. Porque, me parece a mí, hay de qué hablar. Y al objeto de la conversa ción lo ponemos por el momento bajo guardia. ¡Señor Silifant!

—¡Mas vigilármela bien! —Bonhart le tendió la punta de la cadena a Silifant—. Como a la niña de tus ojos.

Kenna se mantuvo a un lado. Por supuesto, quería ver a la muchacha de la que se había hablado tanto en los últimos tiempos, pero sentía un extraño reparo a meterse en la multitud que rodeaba a Harsheim y a Silifant, quienes conducían a la enigmática prisionera junto a la picota en la plaza del pueblo.

Todos se empujaban, se amontonaban, miraban, intentaban incluso tocar, pinchar, arañar. La muchacha estaba rígida, cojeaba un poco pero tenía la cabeza bien alta. La golpeó, pensó Kenna. Pero no la doblegó.

—Así que es Falka.

—¡Mozuela apenas!

—¿Mozuela? ¡Truhana!

—A lo visto se cargó a seis hombres, la bruta, en la arena de Claremont...

—Y a cuántos no habrá matao antes... Diablilla...

—¡Una loba!

—Y la yegua, mirarla, la yegua. Maravilla de sangre pura... Y allá, ajunto las alforjas de Bonhart, qué espada... Vaya maravilla...

—¡Dejadla! —ladró Dacre Silifant—. ¡No la toquéis! ¿Qué es eso de me ter la mano en cosas ajenas? ¡Tampoco toquéis ni empujéis a la moza, no la insultéis ni la hagáis desprecios! Mostrad algo de compasión. No huye, de modo que no habrá que castigaila antes del alba. Que al menos hasta entonces tenga un sueño reparador.

—Si la moza ha de ir a la muerte —mostró los dientes Cyprian Fripp el Joven— a lo mesmo podíamos alegrarla y endulzarla sus horas últimas, ¿no? ¿Echarla a la paja y jodémosla?

—¡Claro! —se rió Cabernik Turent—. ¡Podríase! Preguntemos a Antillo, si podemos...

—¡Yo os digo que no podéis! —le cortó Dacre—. ¡No sus ronda más que una cosa por los cerebelos, jodidos pajilleros! Dije que dejarais a la moza en paz. Andrés, Stigward, quedarsus aquí con ella. No la quitéis el ojo de encima, no sus vayáis ni un pie. ¡Y a quienes se acerquen, con el palo!

—¡Oh, vaya! —dijo Fripp—. Si es no, pues no, nos da igual. Vamos, chachos, al río, que los del pueblo andan asando cochinillo y camero pa la comilona. Que hoy es el Igualamiento, la romería. Mientras los señoritos parlotean, bien podemos nosotros celebrarlo.

—¡Vamos! Saca, Dede, algún garrafón de aguardiente. ¡A beber! ¿Pode mos, señor Silifant? ¿Señor Harsheim? Hoy es fiesta y a la noche talmente que no nos vamos.

—¡Vaya una idea donosa! —Silifant frunció el ceño—. ¡Parrandas y bebercios es lo que tenéis en la testa! ¿Y quién se queda aquí, pa ayudar a cuidar de la moza y estar presto a la llamada de don Stefan?

—Yo me quedo —dijo Neratin Ceka.

—Y yo —dijo Kenna.

Dacre Silifant los miró con atención. Por fin agitó la mano aceptándolo. Fripp y compañía lo agradecieron con un grito desafinado.

—¡Mas tenerme cuidado en la verbena ésa! —les advirtió Ola Harsheim—. ¡No sus echéis a las mozas no sea que algún aldeano sus pinche con el biemo en las partes blandas!

—¡Pero qué va! ¿Vienes con nosotros, Chloe? ¿Y tú, Kenna? ¿No vas a cambiar de opinión?

—No. Me quedo.

—Me dejaron junto a la picota, encadenada, con las manos atadas. Me vigilaban dos de ellos. Y dos que no estaban lejos me miraban sin pausa, observaban. Una mujer alta y no fea. Y un hombre de apariencia y movi mientos algo femeninos. Un poco raro.

El gato que estaba sentado en el centro de la habitación bostezó con fuerza, aburrido, porque el ratón martirizado había dejado de ser ya diver tido. Vysogota estaba en silencio.

—Bonhart, Rience y el tal Skellen o Antillo seguían hablando en la sala del concejo. No sabía de qué. Podía esperarme lo peor, pero estaba resignada. ¿Otra arena más? ¿O simplemente me iban a matar? Pues que lo ha gan, pensaba, así se acabará todo por fin. Vysogota callaba.

Bonhart suspiró.

—No mires con esos ojos, Skellen —repitió—. Simplemente quería ga nar algunos dineros. Como verás, ya va siendo hora de retirarme, de apo sentarme en el balcón, mirar a las palomas. Me dabas por la Ratilla cien florines, la querías muerta a toda costa. Esto me hizo liarme a darle vuel tas. Y cuánto no valdrá la moza, pensé. Y me resultaba que si se la mata o se da, la moza sería a lo más seguro menos valiosa que si se la guarda uno. Una ley vieja de la economía y el comercio. Las mercancías como ella su ben to el rato de precio. Podríase entonces regatear...

Antillo frunció la nariz como si algo apestara en los alrededores.

—Eres sincero hasta no poder más, Bonhart. Pero ve al grano, a las aclaraciones. Huyes con la muchacha por todo Ebbing, y de pronto apare ces y explicas todo con leyes de la economía. Aclara qué es lo que pasó.

—Qué hay que aclarar aquí —sonrió sarcástico Rience—. El señor Bon hart simplemente se ha enterado por fin de quién es de verdad la moza. Y lo que vale.

Skellen no se dignó mirarlo. Miraba a Bonhart, a sus ojos de pez, faltos de expresión.

—¿Y a esta muchacha tan valiosa —habló—, a este valioso botín que se supone que garantizaría tu pensión de vejez, la empujas a la arena en Claremont y la obligas a luchar a muerte? ¿Arriesgas su vida aunque pare ce que viva es tan valiosa? ¿Cómo es eso, Bonhart? Porque algo no me cuadra aquí.

—Si hubiera muerto en la arena —Bonhart no bajó los ojos—, eso hu biera significado que no valdría nada.

—Entiendo. —Antillo frunció las cejas—. Pero en vez de conducir a la moza a otra arena me la traes a mí. ¿Por qué, si me es dado preguntar?

—Repito. —Rience frunció el ceño—. Se enteró de quién es ella.

—Listo sois, señor Rience. —Bonhart se estiró hasta que le sonaron los huesos—. Lo adivinasteis. Sí, ciertamente, con la brujilla entrenada en Kaer Morhen aún quedaba un enigma. En Geso, durante el asalto a la baronesa, a la moza se le fue la lengüecilla, que ella de tan alta cuna y título, que una baronesa no era pa ella ni una mierda, que hasta debiera arrodillarse ante ella. Entonces, la tal Falka, pensé yo mesmo, es por lo menos condesa. Qué curioso. Una brujilla, es lo primero. ¿Es que hay muchas brujas? Que en la banda de los Ratas, es lo segundo. El coronel imperial en persona se apalanca tras ella del Korath hasta Ebbing, la manda matar, lo tercero. Y a más de ello... una noble, como de alta cuna. Ja, me pensé, habrá que enterarse por fin de quién es en verdad la mozuela.

Calló un momento.

—A lo primero —se limpió la nariz con la manga— no quería soltarlo. Aunque se lo pedí. Con manos, pies y palos que se lo pedí. No quería lisiarla... Pero ya hay que tener potra, se nos cruzó un barbero. Con apaños para sacar dientes. La até a una silla...

Skellen tragó saliva sonoramente. Rience sonrió. Bonhart se miraba la manga.

—Me lo soltó todo antes... Na más ver los instrumentos. Esas tenazas dentales y pelícanos. Al punto se hizo más parlanchína. Resultó ser que es...

—La princesa de Cintra —dijo Rience, mirando a Antillo—. La heredera del trono. Candidata a mujer del emperador Emhyr.

—Lo cual más bien no me dijera el señor Skellen. —El cazador de re compensas frunció la boca—. Me mandó cargármela de lo más normal, lo recalcó varias veces. ¡Matar en el acto y sin piedad! ¿Pero qué es esto, señor Skellen? ¿Matar a una reina? ¿A la futura mujer de vuestro empera dor? ¿Con la que, si ha de creerse los rumores, el emperador no piensa más que en contraer santo matrimonio, tras lo que vendrá una gran amnistía?

Mientras lanzaba su discurso, Bonhart taladraba con la mirada a Skellen. Pero el coronel imperial no bajó los ojos.

—De lo que resulta: un embrollo —siguió el cazador—. De modo que entonces, aunque con pesar, hube de renunciar a los míos planes relacio nados con esta brujilla y princesa. Me traje todo este embrollo aquí, al señor Skellen. Para charlar, ponernos de acuerdo... Porque este embrollo como que le viene un poco grande a un solo Bonhart...

—Una conclusión muy acertada —chilló algo desde el seno de Rience—. Una conclusión muy acertada, señor Bonhart. Lo que habéis capturado, señores, es algo un poco demasiado grande para ambos. Para suerte vues tra, todavía me tenéis a mí.

—¿Qué es eso? —Skellen se levantó de la silla—. Pero, ¿qué cono es eso?

—Mi maestro, el hechicero Vilgefortz. —Rience sacó de su seno una pequeña cajita de plata—. Más exactamente, la voz de mi maestro. Que nos llega desde ese instrumento mágico llamado xenovoce.

—Saludo a todos los presentes —dijo la caja—. Una pena que sólo pue da escucharos, pero unos asuntos urgentes no me permiten una teleproyección o teleportación.

—Su puta madre, lo que nos faltaba —ladró Antillo—. Pero me lo pude haber imaginado. Rience es demasiado tonto como para actuar por sí mis mo y en propio beneficio. Podía haberme imaginado que te escondes todo el tiempo en las tinieblas, Vilgefortz. Como una vieja araña gorda, acechas en la oscuridad, esperando que la tela vibre.

—Vaya una comparación más ofensiva.

Skellen bufó.

—Y no intentes engañarnos, Vilgefortz. Usas de Rience y su cajilla no porque estés muy ocupado, sino porque tienes miedo del ejército de hechi ceros, tus antiguos camaradas del Capítulo, que escanean todo el mundo buscando rastros de magia o tu algoritmo. Si intentaras teletransportarte, te encontrarían en un sus.

—Que imponente sabiduría.

—No hemos sido presentados. —Bonhart se inclinó bastante teatral-mente ante la caja de plata—. Mas, ¿acaso a orden vuestra y como vuestro apoderado, señor necromántico, su mercé Rience jurara dar tormento a la muchacha? ¿No se equivocara? Doy mi palabra, a cada momento más im portante la moza se hace. A todos, resulta, les es necesaria.

—No hemos sido presentados —dijo Vilgefortz desde la caja—. Pero yo os conozco, señor Bonhart, os asombraríais de cuan bien. Y la muchacha es, ciertamente, importante. Al fin y al cabo se trata de la Leoncilla de Cintra, de la Antigua Sangre. De acuerdo con las profecías de Mina, sus descendientes gobernarán el mundo en el futuro.

—¿Y por qué os es tan necesaria?

—A mí no me es necesaria más que su placenta. La paria. Cuando le saque la placenta, podéis quedaros con el resto. ¿Qué es lo que escucho, unos bufidos? ¿Unos suspiros y aspiraciones llenos de asco? ¿De quién? ¿De Bonhart, que tortura todos los días a la muchacha de las formas más refinadas, física y psíquicamente? ¿De Stefan Skellen, que a órdenes de traidores y conspiradores quiere matar a la muchacha? ¿Eh?

Los estaba escuchando, recordaba Kenna, tumbada en el camastro con las manos puestas tras la nuca. Estaba de pie en la esquina y sentía. Y se me pusieron los pelos de punta. En todo el cuerpo. De pronto entendí el terri ble embrollo en el que me había metido.

—Sí, sí —surgió del xenovoce—, has traicionado a tu emperador, Skellen. Sin dudarlo, a la primera oportunidad.

Antillo bufó con desprecio.

—La acusación de traición de la boca de tal architraidor como tú eres, Vilgefortz, es de verdad tremenda. Me sentiría honrado. Si no lo dijera esa broma de feria barata.

—Yo no te acuso de traición, Skellen, yo me burlo de tu ingenuidad y tu incapacidad para la traición. Porque, ¿para qué traicionas a tu señor? Por Ardal aep Dahy y De Wett, condes heridos en su orgullo enfermo, enfada dos porque el emperador menospreció a sus hijas al planear el matrimonio con la cintriana. ¡Y ellos contaban que de sus linajes iba a surgir la nueva dinastía, que sus linajes iban a ser los primeros en el imperio, que crece rían rápidamente incluso más allá del trono! Emhyr les quitó de un golpe esta esperanza y entonces ellos decidieron cambiar el rumbo de la historia. No están todavía listos para una empresa armada, pero se puede sin em bargo eliminar a la muchacha que Emhyr puso por delante de sus hijas. No quieren ensuciar, por supuesto, sus propias y aristocráticas manitas, así que encontraron a un esbirro a sueldo, Stefan Skellen, que padece de ambición desmedida. ¿Cómo fue eso, Skellen? ¿No quieres contárnoslo?

—¿Para qué? —gritó Antillo—. ¿Y a quién? ¡Pero si tú como siempre lo sabes todo, gran mago! ¡Rience, como siempre, no sabe nada, y así ha de ser, y a Bonhart no le concierne...

—Tú, por tu lado, como ya he señalado, no tienes mucho de lo que enorgullecerte. Los condes te compraron con sus promesas, pero eres de masiado inteligente para no comprender que con los señoritingos no tienes nada que ganar. Hoy les eres necesario como instrumento para eliminar a Ciri, mañana se librarán de ti porque eres un advenedizo de baja cuna. ¿Te prometieron el cargo de Vattier de Rideaux en el nuevo imperio? Ni tú mismo crees en ello, Skellen. Vattier les es mucho más necesario, porque golpes de estado los que quieras, pero los servicios secretos siguen siendo siempre los mismos. Ellos sólo quieren matar con tus manos, a Vattier lo necesitan para controlar el aparato de seguridad. Aparte de que Vattier es vizconde y tú no eres nada.

—Ciertamente —dijo Antillo—. Soy demasiado inteligente como para no haberlo advertido. Así que entonces, ¿ahora tengo que traicionar a Ardal aep Dahy y pasarme a tu lado, Vilgefortz? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Pero yo no soy una veleta en una torre! Si apoyan la idea de la revolución es por convencimiento e ideología. Hay que acabar con la tiranía autocrática, in troducir una monarquía constitucional y después la democracia...

—¿Lo qué?

—El gobierno del pueblo. Un sistema en el que gobernará el pueblo. El común de la ciudadanía de todos los estamentos, a través de los más dig nos y honrados representantes surgidos de elecciones justas...

Rience estalló en carcajadas. Bonhart se reía con fuerza. De todo cora zón, aunque algo chillón, se rió desde el xenovoce el hechicero Vilgefortz. Los tres se rieron durante largo tiempo, echando lágrimas como garbanzos.

—Venga —interrumpió Bonhart la alegría—. No nos hemos juntado aquí pa estar de farra, sino pa hacer negocios. La muchacha, de momento, no pertenece al común de los ciudadanos de todos los estamentos, sino a mí. Mas puedo venderla. ¿Qué tiene para ofrecer el señor hechicero?

—¿Te interesa el poder sobre el mundo entero?

—No.

—Te permitiré —dijo Vilgefortz muy despacio— que estés presente en lo que le voy a hacer a la muchacha. Vas a poder observarlo. Sé que conside ras que este espectáculo está por encima de cualquier otro placer.

Los ojos de Bonhart brillaron con fuego blanco. Pero estaba tranquilo.

—¿Y más concretamente?

—Y más concretamente: estoy dispuesto a pagar tu tarifa por veinte veces. Dos mil florines. Considera, Bonhart, que se trata de una bolsa de dinero que no vas a ser capaz de llevar tú mismo, necesitarás una mula de carga. Te bastará para la pensión, balcón, palomas y hasta para vodka y putas si mantienes unas medidas razonables.

—De acuerdo, señor mago. —El cazador sonrió aparentemente despreo cupado—. Esa vodka y esas putas ciertamente a mi corazón han llegado.

Hagamos el trato. Mas el mencionado espectáculo también lo añadiría. Más de mi gusto sería, cierto, mirar cómo muere en la arena, mas también con deleite echaré un vistazo a vuestro trabajo de cuchillería. Añadirlo como bonificación.

—Trato hecho.

—Rápido os ha ido —valoró áspero Antillo—. De verdad, Vilgefortz, rá pido y sin problemas has formado con Bonhart una sociedad. Sociedad que es y será societas leonina. Pero, ¿no os habéis olvidado de algo? La sala del concejo en la que estáis, y la cintriana con la que mercadeáis, están rodeadas de dos docenas de hombres armados. De mis hombres.

—Querido coronel Skellen —resonó la voz de la caja de Vilgefortz—. Me insultas juzgando que con este intercambio deseo perjudicarte. Antes al contrario. Pretendo ser extraordinariamente liberal. No puedo asegurarte lo que has dado en llamar democracia. Pero te garantizo ayuda material, apoyo logístico y acceso a la información gracias a la que dejarás de ser para los conspiradores un mero instrumento y te convertirás en socio. Uno con cuya persona y opinión tendrán que contar el infante Joachim de Wett, el duque Ardal aep Dahy, el conde Broinne, el conde d'Arvy y todo el resto de conspiradores de sangre azul. ¿Qué más da que se trate de una societas leoni na? Cierto, si el botín es Cirilla, tomaré la parte del león de ese botín por mis, como me parece, merecimientos. ¿Tanto te duele? Al fin y al cabo vas a tener un beneficio que no es pequeño. Si me das a la cintriana, el puesto de Vattier de Rideaux lo tendrás en el bolsillo. Y siendo el jefe de los servicios secretos, Stefan Skellen, podrás realizar tus diversas utopías, incluyendo la democracia y elecciones justas. Como ves, a cambio de una delgada quinceañera, te con cedo que se cumplan las ambiciones y deseos de tu vida. ¿Lo ves?

—No. —Antillo meneó la cabeza—. Sólo lo escucho.

—Rience.

—¿Sí, maestro?

—Dale al señor Skellen una prueba de la calidad de nuestra informa ción. Dile qué es lo que sacaste de Vattier.

—En este destacamento —dijo Rience— hay un espía.

-¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído. Vattier de Rideaux tiene aquí un topo. Sabe todo lo que hacéis. Por qué lo haces y para quién. Vattier os ha metido a su agente.

Se acercó a ella muy despacio. Casi no la oyó.

—Kenna.

—Neratin.

—Estabas abierta a mis pensamientos. Allí, donde el concejo. Sabes en lo que estaba pensando. Así que sabes quién soy.

—Escucha, Neratin...

—No. Escucha tú, Joanna Selborne. Stefan Skellen traiciona a la patria y al emperador. Conspira. Todos los que estén con él terminarán en el cadalso. Los descuartizarán los caballos en la plaza del Milenario.

—Yo no sé nada, Neratin. Yo sólo cumplo órdenes... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Yo sirvo al coronel... ¿Y a quién sirves tú? —Al imperio. Al señor de Rideaux.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Que muestres sentido común.

—Vete. No te traicionaré, no diré nada... pero vete, por favor. Yo no puedo, Neratin. Soy una mujer sencilla. Esto no es para mi cabeza...

No sé qué hacer. Skellen dice: «doña Joanna». Como a un oficial. ¿A quién sirve? ¿Al emperador? ¿Al imperio?

¿Y cómo lo voy a saber yo?

Kenna despegó su espalda de la esquina de la choza, con unos manotazos y unos murmullos amenazadores espantó a los muchachos de la aldea que estaban mirando curiosos a la que estaba sentada junto a la picota. A Falka.

Oy, en bonito embrollo me he metido. Oy, el aire huele a soga. Y a estiércol de caballo en la plaza del Milenario.

No sé cómo se va a acabar esto, pensó Kenna. Pero tengo que entrar en ella. En esa Falka. Sentir sus pensamientos aunque sea sólo por un ins tante. Saber quién es.

Comprender.

—Se acercó —dijo Ciri, acariciando al gato—. Era alta, bien cuidada, muy diferente del resto de aquella pandilla... Incluso hermosa, en cierta forma. Y producía respeto. Los dos que me vigilaban, dos simplones vulgares, dejaron de maldecir cuando se acercó.

Vysogota guardaba silencio.

—Entonces ella —siguió Ciri— se inclinó, me miró a los ojos. Al momen to percibí algo... algo extraño... Como si algo me crujiera en la parte poste rior de la cabeza, dolía. Me zumbaban los oídos. Por un momento hubo mucha claridad ante mis ojos... Algo entró en mí, repugnante y viscoso... Yo ya lo conocía. Yennefer me lo enseñó en el santuario... Pero a aquella mujer no pensaba permitírselo... Así que simplemente empujé aquello que estaba penetrándome, lo empujé y lo eché de mí con toda a fuerza que podía. Y la mujer alta se dobló y se estremeció como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, dio dos pasos para atrás... Y le salió sangre por la nariz. Por los dos agujeros.

Vysogota guardaba silencio.

—Y yo —Ciri alzó la cabeza— comprendí de pronto lo que había pasado. De pronto sentí la Fuerza dentro de mí. La había perdido allá, en el desier to de Korath, había renunciado a ella. Y ella, aquella mujer, me dio la Fuerza, puso el arma en mi mano. Aquélla era mi oportunidad.

Kenna se tambaleó y se sentó pesadamente en la arena, moviendo la cabe za y tocando el suelo como borracha. La sangre brotaba de su nariz y se derramaba por los labios y la barbilla.

—¿Qué pasa...? —Andrés Fyel se levantó, pero de pronto se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, abrió la boca, de sus labios surgió un grito. Con los ojos muy abiertos miró a Stigward, pero de la nariz y la boca del pirata también salía la sangre y en sus ojos surgía una niebla. Andrés cayó de rodillas, mirando a Neratin Ceka, que estaba a un lado y contemplaba todo con serenidad...

—Nera... tin... Ayuda...

Ceka no se movió. Miró a la muchacha. Ésta volvió sus ojos hacia él, y él se estremeció.

—No hace falta —le previno él con rapidez—. Estoy de tu lado. Quiero ayudarte. Deja, te cortaré las ligaduras... Aquí tienes un cuchillo, ábrete tu misma el collarín. Yo traeré los caballos.

—Ceka... —surgió de la sofocada laringe de Andrés Fyel—. Traidor...

La muchacha lo golpeó con la mirada y cayó sobre Stigward, que yacía inmóvil en posición fetal. Kenna seguía sin poder levantarse. La sangre le salpicaba en gruesas gotas el pecho y el vientre.

—¡Alarma! —gritó de pronto Chloe Stitz, saliendo de detrás de la choza y tirando a un lado una costilla de carnero—. ¡Alarmaaa! ¡Silifantl ¡Skellen! ¡La muchacha escapa!

Ciri ya estaba en la silla. Tenía la espada en la mano.

—¡Yaaaaa, Kelpa!

—¡Alarmaaa!

Kenna arañó la arena. No podía levantarse. Tampoco le obedecían los pies, eran como de madera. Una psiónica, pensó. Me he topado con una superpsiónica. La muchacha es diez veces más fuerte que yo... Menos mal que no me ha matado... ¿Por qué milagro sigo todavía consciente?

Desde las casas se acercaba ya un grupo a cuya cabeza iban Ola Harsheim, Bert Brigden y Til Echrade, y se apresuraron también a la plaza los guardianes del torno Dacre Silifant y Boreas Mun. Ciri se volvió, aulló, galopó hacia el río. Pero también desde allí acudían ya hombres armados.

Skellen y Bonhart salieron del concejo. Bonhart tenía la espada en la mano. Neratin Ceka gritó, se acercó a ellos con el caballo y los derribó. Luego, directamente desde la silla, se tiró sobre Bonhart y lo sujetó al suelo. Rience apareció en el umbral y miraba como atontado.

—¡Agarradla! —gritó Skellen, levantándose—. ¡Agarradla o matadla!

—¡Viva! —gritó Rience—. ¡Vivaaa!

Kenna vio cómo le hacían alejarse a Ciri de la empalizada del río, cómo daba la vuelta y se lanzaba en dirección al torno. Vio cómo Cabernik Turent se acercaba y quería tirarla de la silla, vio cómo brilló la espada, vio cómo del cuello de Turent fluía una línea de color carmín. Dede Vargas y Fripp el Joven también lo vieron. No se decidieron a ponerse en el camino de la muchacha, se metieron entre las chozas.

Bonhart se levantó, con un golpe del pomo de la espada alejó a Neratin Ceka y le dio un tajo terrible, oblicuo, en el pecho. Y al momento saltó detrás de Ciri. El herido y sangrante Neratin Ceka consiguió todavía agarrarlo por el pie, sólo lo soltó cuando resultó clavado a la arena de un pinchazo. Pero aquellos pocos segundos fueron suficientes.

La muchacha espoleó a la yegua al pasar ante Silifant y Mun. Skellen, inclinado como un lobo, venía corriendo desde la izquierda, moviendo la mano. Kenna vio cómo algo brillaba en el vuelo, vio cómo la muchacha se agitaba y se tambaleaba en la silla, y cómo de su rostro brotaba una fuente de sangre. Se inclinó hacia atrás de forma que por un instante yació con la espalda sobre las ancas de la yegua. Pero no cayó, se enderezó, se sujetó en la silla, aferrándose al cuello del caballo. La yegua negra pisoteó a los hombres armados y se lanzó directamente hacia el torno. Detrás de ella corrían Mun, Silifant y Chloe Stitz con una ballesta.

—¡No va a saltar! ¡La tenemos! —gritó Mun triunfante—. ¡Ningún caba llo salta siete pies!

—¡No dispares, Chloe!

Chloe Stitz no lo oyó en el griterío general. Se detuvo. Se puso la balles ta a la mejilla. Todo el mundo sabía que Chloe no fallaba nunca.

—¡Un cadáver! —gritó—. ¡Un cadáver!

Kenna vio cómo un hombre de baja estatura, cuyo nombre no sabía, se acercó, alzó una ballesta y disparó de cerca a Chloe en el pecho. El virote la atravesó de parte a parte en una explosión de sangre. Chloe cayó sin un gemido.

La yegua negra galopó hasta el torno, echó ligeramente hacia atrás la cabeza. Y saltó. Se alzó y voló por encima de la puerta, extendiendo con gracia las patas delanteras se deslizó como una negra línea de terciopelo. Los cascos traseros, recogidos, ni siquiera rozaron la viga superior.

—¡Dioses! —gritó Dacre Silifant—. ¡Por los dioses, qué caballo! ¡Vale su peso en oro!

—¡La yegua para el que la atrape! —gritó Skellen—. ¡A los caballos! ¡A los caballos y a perseguirla!

A través del tomo por fin abierto galopó un grupo en persecución, alzan do polvo. Delante de todos, en cabeza, cabalgaban Bonhart y Boreas Mun.

Kenna se levantó con esfuerzo. Y al momento se tambaleó y se sentó pesada en la arena. Le hormigueaban dolorosamente los pies.

Cabernik Turent no se movía, yacía en un charco de sangre con las piernas y brazos muy abiertos. Andrés Fyel intentaba levantar al todavía inconsciente Stigward.

Encogida en la arena, Chloe Stitz parecía pequeña como un niño.

Ola Harsheim y Bert Brigden trajeron a Skellen al hombre de baja esta tura, el que había matado a Chloe. Antillo suspiró. Y hasta tiritaba de rabia. De la bandolera que llevaba cruzada al pecho extrajo una segunda estrella de metal, como la que hacía un instante había herido el rostro de la muchacha.

—Que te trague el infierno, Skellen —dijo el hombre de baja estatura. Kenna recordó su nombre. Mekesser. Jediah Mekesser. Un gemmeriano. Lo había conocido en Rocayne.

Antillo se encorvó, agitando la mano con brusquedad. La estrella de seis puntas aulló en el aire y se clavó profunda en el rostro de Mekesser, entre el ojo y la nariz. Ni siquiera gritó, comenzó sólo a temblar espasmódicamente y con fuerza en el abrazo de Harsheim y Brigden. Tembló largo rato, y le entrechocaban tanto los dientes que todos volvieron la cabeza. Todos menos Antillo.

—Sácale mi orión, Ola —dijo Stefan Skellen, cuando el cadáver por fin colgó inerte en los brazos que le sujetaban—. Y meted a esta carroña en el estercolero, junto con esa otra carroña, ese hermafrodita. Que no quede ni rastro de estos asquerosos traidores.

De pronto aulló el viento, fluyeron las nubes. De pronto hizo mucho frío.

La guardia se llamaba sobre los muros de la ciudadela. Las hermanas Scarra roncaban a dúo. LeCoq meaba haciendo mucho ruido en una baci nilla vacía.

Kenna se subió la manta hasta la barbilla.

No alcanzaron a la muchacha. Desapareció. Simplemente desapareció. Bóreas Mun —increíble— perdió el rastro de la yegua mora al cabo de unas tres millas. De pronto, sin advertencia, se hizo la oscuridad, el viento dobló los árboles casi hasta el suelo. Rompió a llover, incluso bramaron los true nos, brillaron los rayos.

Bonhart no desistía. Volvieron a Licornio. Se gritaron los unos a los otros: Bonhart, Antillo, Rience y el cuarto, la enigmática e inhumana voz chillona. Luego pusieron en pie a toda la hansa, excepto a aquéllos que —como yo— no estaban en estado de viajar. Juntaron a unos campesinos con antorchas, se metieron en el bosque. Volvieron hacia el alba.

Volvieron sin nada. Descontando el miedo que tenían en los ojos.

Los rumores, recordaba Kenna, sólo comenzaron algunos días después. Al principio todos tenían miedo de Antillo y Bonhart. Éstos estaban tan rabiosos que era mejor quitarse del paso. Por cualquier palabra descuida da hasta Bert Brigden, el oficial, recibió un palo con el asta del guincho.

Pero luego se habló de lo que había pasado durante la persecución. Del pequeño unicornio de paja que creció de pronto hasta el tamaño de un dragón y asustó a los caballos de tal modo que los jinetes cayeron al suelo, sólo por un milagro no se rompieron los cuellos. Y de la cabalgada celestial de espectros de ojos de fuego montados en esqueletos de caballos y condu cidos por el terrible esqueleto de un rey que ordenaba a su servidores fan tasmas que borraran las huellas de los cascos de la yegua negra con los jirones de sus capas. Del macabro coro de chotacabras que gritaban «¡Liiic-oorr de sangre, liiic-oorr de sangre!». De los aullidos terroríficos de la fantasmagórica beann'shie, la mensajera de la muerte...

Viento, lluvia, nubes, arbustos y árboles de formas fantásticas, suma dos al miedo que grandes ojos ha, como dijo Boreas Mun, que, al fin y al cabo, allí también estuvo. Ésa era toda la explicación. ¿Y los chotacabras? Los chotacabras, como chotacabras, añadió, siempre gritan.

¿Y el rastro, las huellas de los cascos que de pronto desaparecen, como si el caballo hubiera echado a volar?

El rostro de Bóreas Mun, rastreador capaz de rastrear a un pez en el agua, se endurecía ante esta pregunta. El viento, el viento borró las hue llas con arena y hojas. No había otra explicación posible.

Algunos hasta lo creyeron, recordó Kenna. Algunos hasta creyeron que todo aquello habían sido fenómenos naturales o quimeras. Y hasta se rie ron de ellos.

Pero dejaron de reírse. Después de Dun Dáre. Después de Dun Dáre ya no se volvió a reír nadie.

Cuando la vio, retrocedió inconscientemente, tomando aire.

Ella había mezclado grasa de ganso con tizones de la chimenea, hacien do una gruesa masa con la que había ennegrecido las cuencas de los ojos y los párpados, alargando las líneas hasta las orejas y las sienes.

Tenía el aspecto de un demonio.

—Desde el cuarto islote hasta el bosque alto, por el mismo margen —él repitió las indicaciones—. Luego siguiendo el río hasta los tres árboles secos, desde allí por la arboleda de sauces directa hacia el oeste. Cuando aparezcan los pinos, cabalga al borde y cuenta las sendas. Tuerces en la novena y luego no tuerzas ya más. Luego vendrá la aldea de Dun Dáre, el arrabal está en su parte norte. Unas cuantas cabañas. Y detrás de ellas, en el cruce, la taberna.

—Lo recuerdo. Lo encontraré, no te preocupes.

—Sobre todo ten cuidado con los meandros del río. Guárdate de los sitios donde los arbustos son escasos. De los lugares de centinodias creci das. Y si acaso te sorprendiera la oscuridad antes del bosque de pinos, detente y espera la mañana. En ningún caso cabalgues por el pantano de noche. Ya es casi luna nueva, y para colmo hay nubes...

—Lo sé.

—Si se trata del País de los Lagos... Dirígete al norte, por las colinas. Evita los caminos principales, los caminos principales están llenos de sol dados. Cuando llegues a un río, a un gran río, que se llama Sylte, llevarás más de la mitad del camino.

—Lo sé. Tengo el mapa que me dibujaste.

—Ah, sí, cierto.

Ciri comprobó de nuevo los atalajes y la alforja. Maquinalmente, sin saber qué decir. Intentando evitar lo que al fin y al cabo era necesario decir.

—Ha sido un placer tenerte, brujilla —él se le adelantó—. De verdad. Adiós, brujilla.

—Adiós, ermitaño. Gracias por todo.

Ya estaba sentada en la silla, ya se aprestaba a espolear a Kelpa, cuan do él se acercó y la agarró de la mano.

—Ciri. Quédate. Espera que pase el invierno...

—Llegaré al lago antes de los hielos. Y luego, si es tal y como dijiste, ya nada va a tener significado. Volveré por el telepuerto a Thanedd. A la es cuela de Aretusa. A doña Rita... Vysogota... Cuánto tiempo hace de ello...

—La Torre de la Golondrina es una leyenda. Recuerda. Sólo una leyenda.

—Yo también soy sólo una leyenda —dijo con amargura—. De naci miento. Zireael, Golondrina, Niña de la Sorpresa. Elegida. Niña del desti no. Hija de la Vieja Sangre. Me voy, Vysogota. Que tengas salud.

—Que tengas salud, Ciri.

La posada en el cruce detrás de los arrabales estaba vacía. Cyprian Fripp el Joven y sus tres camaradas habían prohibido el acceso a los lugareños y espantado a los viajeros. Ellos, sin embargo, festejaban y bebían días ente ros, sentados en aquel local frío y lleno de humo, que apestaba como sue len apestar las posadas en invierno, cuando no se abren las ventanas ni la puerta: a sudor, gatos, ratones, calcetines, madera de pino, de abedul, grasa, ceniza y ropa húmeda y humeante de vapor.

—Vaya una perra suerte —repitió quizás por centésima vez Yuz Jannowitz, gemmeriano, haciendo una señal a las sirvientas para que trajeran vodka—. Así se pudra el Antillo. ¡Hacernos quedar en este pueblo de mier da! ¡Mejor irse con la patrulla por esos bosques!

—Anda que no estás tonto —le respondió Dede Vargas—. ¡Allá afuera hace un frío del copón! Yo prefiero a lo calentito. ¡Y cabe las mozas!

Le dio una palmada con ímpetu a la muchacha en la nalga. La mucha cha chilló, no demasiado convincente y con evidente indiferencia. Era, la verdad sea dicha, algo retrasada. El trabajo en la posada sólo le había enseñado que si daban palmadas o pellizcaban, había que chillar.

Ya al segundo día de estar allí, Cyprian Fripp y sus compañeros se habían lanzado sobre las dos mozas de servicio. El posadero tenía miedo de protestar y las muchachas eran demasiado poco despiertas como para pensar en protestar. La vida les había enseñado ya que si una moza pro testa, le pegan. Así que más razonable era esperar a que se aburrieran.

—La Falka ésa —Rispat La Pointe, aburrido, retomó el otro tema estándar de sus aburridas conversaciones nocturnas— la giñó allá en los bosques, sus digo. ¡Yo vi cómo entonces el Skellen le jodio la jeta con un orión, y cómo la sangre le retañaba como una fuente! ¡De ello, sus digo, no pudo reposarse!

—Antillo falló —dijo Yuz Jannowitz—. No más la rozó con el orión. Cier to que le hizo en la jeta no poco daño. Mas, ¿acaso estorbara aquello a la moza para saltar por encima del torno? ¿Se cayó del caballo? ¡No te jode! Y luego midieron el torno: siete pies y dos pulgadas, te cagas. ¿Y qué? ¡Lo saltó! Y entre la silla y el culo no podrías haber metido ni el filo de un chuchillo.

—Le brotaba la sangre como de una tina —protestó Rispat La Pointe—. Cabalgó, cabalgó y luego se cayó y la giñó en algún barranco, los lobos y los pájaros se comieron la carroña, las martas lo terminaron y los gusanos arrelimpiaron las güellas. ¡Sacabó, deireádh! De modo que nosotros, sus digo, estamos aquí esperando en vano, bebiéndonos las perras. ¡Y es por esto porque a la zorra ésa no se la ve!

—No puede ser así porque de la muerta ni rastro que ha quedao —dijo Dede Vargas con seguridad—. Siempre algo queda, el cráneo, las caerás, algún güeso gordo. Rience, el fechicero, por fin dará con Falka. Y entonces sabrá acabao to.

—Y pué que entonces nos den caza de tal modo que hasta con gusto nos vamos a acordar de esta vagüancia y de esta puta pocilga. —Cyprian Fripp el Joven pasó su aburrida mirada por la pared de la posada, de la que se conocía ya cada clavo y cada mancha—, Y de este puto aguardiente. Y de las dos éstas, que apestan a cebolla y cuando las follas se están quietas como ganao, miran al techo y se rebuscan en los dientes.

—Cualquier cosa mejor que este coñazo —sentenció Yuz Jannowitz—. ¡Hasta dan ganas de echarse a gritar! ¡La puta, hagamos algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¿Le prendemos fuego al pueblo, o así?

Chirriaron las puertas. El sonido era tan poco cotidiano que los cuatro se levantaron.

—¡Fuera! —gritó Dede Vargas—. ¡Lárgate, abuelo! ¡Pordiosero! ¡Apesto so! ¡Fuera, a la calle!

—Déjalo —Fripp agitó una mano aburrida—. Ves, carga una gaita. Es un viejo rondador, a lo seguro antaño soldado, que tocando y cantando por las tabernas gánase en algo la vida. En la calle diluvia y yela. Que se siente aquí...

—Pero lejitos de nosotros. —Yuz Jannowitz le señaló al abuelete dónde tenía que sentarse—. Pos nos llena de pulgas. Ende aquí veo cómo se le comen. Se diría que no son pulgas sino tortugas.

—¡Dale alguna vianda, posadero! —Fripp el Joven hizo un gesto de man do—. ¡Y a nosotros aguardiente!

El vejete se quitó de la cabeza un gran gorro de piel y con gracia exten dió a su alrededor un hedor terrible.

—Gracias os sean dadas, vuesas mercedesas —dijo—. Puesto que hoy es la vegilia de Saovine, es fiesta. Y en fiesta no cuadra que se eche a naide, para que se moje y se yeie en la lluvia. Lo que cuadra en día de fiesta es envitar...

—Es verdad. —Rispat La Pointe se dio una palmada en la frente—. ¡Ciertamente hoy es la vegilia de Saovine! ¡El final de octubre!

—La noche de los prodigios. —El vejete sorbió la sopa aguada que le habían traído—. ¡Noche de los fantasmas y los espetros!

—¡Jojó! —dijo Yuz Jannowitz—. ¡El vejete, veréis, nos va a enregalar con un cuento de viejas!

—Que nos enregale —bostezó Dede Vargas—. ¡Cualquier cosa mejor que este coñazo!

—Saovine —repitió el abatido Cyprian Fripp el Joven—. Ya hace cinco semanas desde Licornio. Y dos semanas ya que andamos aquí encara maos. ¡Dos putas semanas, ja!

—La noche de los moustros. —El vejete lamió la cuchara, eligió algo con un dedo del fondo del cuenco y se comió ese algo—. ¡La noche de los espetros y de los encantamientos!

—¿Y no lo decía yo? —Yuz Jannowitz sonrió—. ¡Habremos cuento de viejas!

El anciano se enderezó, se rascó y dio un hipido.

—La vegilia de Saovine —comenzó con énfasis—, la última noche antes de que suba la nueva de noviembre, es pa los elfos la última noche del año viejo. Cuando nace el nuevo día, ya es para los elfos el año nuevo. De modo que hay costumbre entre los elfos en la noche de Saovine prender todos los fuegos de la casa y alrededores con una astilla embreada y guardar bien los restos de la astilla hasta mayo, y con la misma, enchiscar el fuego de Belleteyn, entonces, dicen, habrá abundancia. Y no sólo la gente elfa sino y muchos de entre los nuestros hacen lo mismo. Para que de las ánimas malvadas salvaguardar...

—¡Ánimas! —bufó Yuz—. ¡Escuchad nomás lo que este patán chamulla!

—¡Ésta es la noche de Saovine! —anunció el viejo con voz emocionada—. ¡En tal noche los espíritus rondan por la tierra! ¡Los espíritus de los muer tos llaman a la ventana, dejadnos pasar, gimen, dejadnos! Entonces hay que dar miel, y gachas, y todo presto regarlo con vodka...

—La vodka yo me la prefiero regar a mí mesmo en el gaznate —se rió Rispat La Pointe—. Y tus espíritus, viejo, me puen besar aquí.

—¡Oh, vuesa mercedesa, no hagáis bromas de los espíritus, que bien pudieran oírlo, y son rencorosos! ¡Hoy es la vegilia de Saovine, noche de los espetros y encantamientos! Aguzar el oído, ¿escucháis cómo algo alredor toca y llama? Son los muertos que acuden del otro mundo, quieren colarse en las casas para calentarse al fuego y comer en abundamiento. Allá, por los riscales desnudos y los bosques sin hojas, aulla el viento y el cierzo, los pobres espíritus se congelan, entonces vanse para los hogares donde hay fuego y calor. Entonces no hay que olvidar poner viandas en una cazuela en la esquina, o bien en los pajares, puesto que si las ánimas no hallaran allí nada, a la medianoche meterán el hocico en la casa para buscar...

—¡Oh, dioses! —susurró con fuerza una de las mozas de servicio, y enseguida chilló porque Fripp le había pellizcado en el trasero.

—¡No es mal cuento! —dijo Fripp—. ¡Mas pa ser bueno aún falta mu cho! ¡Dadle, tabernero, una jarra de cerveza meona al viejo, pué que enton ces le salga bueno! ¡Un buen cuento de espíritus, muchachos, conócese porque a las mozas que lo escuchan les pues pillizcar y ni se enteran!

Los hombres rieron, se escucharon los chillidos de las mozas, a las que se les comprobaba el estado de escucha. El viejo dio un sorbo de cerveza caliente, haciendo mucho ruido y eructando.

—¡Mas ni se te ocurra aposentarte y dormirte! —le advirtió Vargas ame nazador—. ¡No te irás de rositas! ¡Cuenta, canta, sopla la gaita! ¡Que haya parranda!

El viejo abrió la boca en la que un único diente aparecía como mojón de camino en una negra estepa.

—¡Mas vuesa mercedesa, que hoy es Saovine! ¿Qué música, ni qué cán ticos? ¡La música de Saovine es el cierzo a la ventana! ¡Son los lobisomes y los vamperos que agullan, los mamunios que relinchan y gimen, los gules que rechinan los dientes! La beann'shie gaña y grita, y quien escuchara los sus gritos, a ése de seguro le está escrita pronta muerte. ¡Todos los malos espíritus abandonan sus guaridas, las meigas vuelan al último conciliábulo antes del invierno! ¡Saovine es noche de los espetros, los moustros y los apare cidos! ¡No entréis al bosque, porque sus devorará la floresta! ¡No paséis por el camposanto, porque el muerto se os puede trajinar! Y lo mejor no salir del chozo, y para mayor certidumbre clavar en la esquina un cuchillo nuevo de yerro, que con él no se atreven los malos. Las mujeres que celen de los niños, puesto que en la noche de Saovine bien pudiera una rusalka o llorona robar al niño, en su lugar poniendo un repelente mutante. ¡Y la moza preñada mejor que no se asome afuera, no sea que una nocturnala le eche mal de ojo al niño en el vientre! En lugar de un niño parirá una estrige con dientes de yerro...

—¡Oh, dioses!

—Con dientes de yerro. Primero a la madre la teta le come. Luego las manos le come. La mejilla le come... Uh, pero cuidao que mantrao hambre...

—Tomar mi güeso, tiene carne entoavía. ¡Comer más no es sano pa la vejez, que sus podéis atragantar y agogar, ja, ja! Y tú, eh, moza, dale más cerveza. ¡Venga, viejo, relata más de los espíritus!

—Saovine, vuestras mercedesas, es la última noche en que los fantas mas pueden andurrear, que luego los yelos les quitan las fuerzas, y se van al Abismo, bajo tierra, de donde ya no sacan los hocicos en todo el invier no. Por eso es de Saovine hasta febrero, hasta la fiesta de Imbaelk, el mejor tiempo para acudir a lugares inmundos y buscar allá los tesoros. Si, pon gamos, en tiempo de calores, se arrebusca junto a un túmulo de wichtes, como que dos y dos son cuatro que se despierta el wicht, salta todo rabioso y devora al arrebuscador. Y de Saovine a Imbaelk rasca y rebusca las fuer zas que tenga: el wicht duerme profundo como el oso viejo.

—¡Las cosas que se inventa el viejo descarao!

—No más que la verdad, vuesas mercedesas. Sí, sí. Mágica es la noche de Saovine, horrible, mas y aun es la mejor para profecías y augurios to dos. En tal noche merece la pena echar las cartas, y adivinar con ios güesos, y la mano, y con el gallo blanco, y la cebolla, y el queso, de las tripas de los conejos, de un murciégalo muerto...

—¡Fu!

—La noche de Saovine es noche de espetros y fantasmas... Más vale quedarse en casa. Toda la familia... Junto al fuego... .

—Toda la familia —repitió Cyprian Fripp, enseñando de pronto los dientes de ave de presa a sus camaradas—. Toda la familia, ¿sus dais cuenta? ¡Junto con la lista ésa que ende hace una semana por no sé qué viajes se esconde!

—¡La herrera! —se imaginó al momento Yuz Jannowitz—. ¡La rubia gar bosa! Cuidado que tienes cabeza, Fripp. ¡Hoy igual la cogemos en la palloza! ¿Qué, muchachos? ¿Hacemos una visita al cotarro de la herrera?

—Uuuh, pero ya mismito. —Dede Vargas se estiró con fuerza—. Sus lo digo, ante los míos ojos la tengo, a la herrera, andurreando por el pueblo, esas tetillas saltaronas, este culillo redondete... Había que haberla echao mano entonces, sin esperar, pero Dacre Silifant, ese tonto maestresala... ¡pero agora no está aquí el Silifant y la herrera está en su chozo! ¡Esperando!

—En esta aldea hemos rajao ya al alcalde. —Rispat enarcó las cejas—. Le pateamos al cabronazo que vino a su sucorro. ¿Más muertos necesita mos? El herrero y su hijo son membrudos como robles. Con miedo no nos los llevamos. Habrá que...

—Mutilar —terminó Fripp tranquilo—. Sólo amutilarlos un poco, no más. Terminarsus la cerveza, aderecémonos y pal pueblo. ¡Nos vamos a festejar el Saovine! ¡Vamos a rellenar una zamarra con los pelos pafuera, nos liamos a berrear y a loquear, los paletos pensarán que son los diablos o los wichtes!

—¿Nos traemos a la herrera paca, a las habitaciones, o nos antrenemos como en nuestra tierra, a lo gemmeriano, ante los ojos de la familia?

—Lo uno no quita lo otro. —Fripp el joven miró a la noche a través de la ventana—. ¡Vaya un viento más cojonudo, joder! ¡Hasta los álamos se doblan!

—¡Oh, jo, jo! —dijo el viejo desde detrás de su jarra—. ¡No es el viento, mercedesas, no es el cierzo eso! Son las hechiceras que se apresuran a su aquelarre montadas en sus escobas, algunas en sus almireces y sus mor teros, limpian las huellas tras de sí con las escobas. ¡No ha escape, si alguna de las tales en el bosque se le cruza en el camino a un hombre y le sale a la zaga, no ha escape! ¡Y ella tiene, oh, así los dientes!

—¡Abuelo, vete a asustar a los niños con tus fechiceras!

—¡No habléis, señor, en mala hora! ¡Pues y aún os diré que las peores hechiceras, ese estamento de condesas y princesas hechiceriles, jo, jo, ésas no en escobas, no en morteros ni almireces vuelan, no! ¡Ésas cabalgan en sus gatos negros!

—¡Je, je, je, je!

—¡Cierto es! Puesto que la vegilia de Saovine es la única noche del año en que los gatos hechiceriles se transforman en yeguas negras como la pez. Y pobre de aquél que en noche negra como boca de lobo oyera el golpeteo de cascos y viera a una hechicera en su yegua negra. Quien con tal hechi cera se encontrara, no escapará a la muerte. ¡Lo arrastrará la hechicera como el viento a la hoja, lo llevará al otro mundo!

—¡Cuando volvamos terminas! ¡Y concibe un cuento bueno, viejo de los cojones, y arrefina la gaita! ¡Cuando volvamos habrá aquí jarana! ¡Se bai lará aquí y se joderá a la señora herrera...! ¿Qué pasa, Rispat?

Rispat La Pointe, que había salido al corral para aliviar la vejiga, volvió corriendo, y tenía el rostro tan blanco como la nieve. Gesticulaba violentamente, señalando a la puerta. No consiguió pronunciar ni una palabra. Y no era necesario. Desde la calle les llegó el donoso relincho de un caballo.

—Una yegua mora —dijo Fripp con el rostro casi pegado al cristal de la ventana—. La misma yegua mora. Es ella.

—¿La hechicera?

—Falka, idiota.

—¡Es su espíritu! —Rispat tomó aire con violencia—. ¡Un fantasma! ¡Ella no pudo sobrevivir! ¡Murió y regresa como fantasma! En la noche de Saovine.

—Vendrá en noche negra como boca de lobo —murmuró el viejo, apre tando la jarra vacía contra la tripa—. Y quien con ella se encuentre, no escapará a la muerte...

—¡A las armas, tomar las armas! —dijo Fripp, febril—. ¡Apriesa! ¡A am bos laos de la puerta! ¿No entendéis? ¡La fortuna nos sonríe! ¡Falka nada sabe de nosotros, vino acá para calentarse, los yelos y la hambre la saca ron de su bujero! ¡Derecha a nuestras manos! ¡Antillo y Rience nos llena rán de oro! Tomar las armas...

Las puertas chirriaron.

El vejete se dobló sobre la tabla de la mesa, entrecerró los ojos. Veía mal. Tenía los ojos cansados, arruinados por el glaucoma y una conjunti vitis crónica. Además, la taberna estaba oscura y llena de humo. Por ello el abuelete apenas vio a la delgada figura que entró a la casa desde el za guán, vestida con un jubón de piel de almizclera, con una capucha y un pañuelo que le escondían el rostro. A cambio el viejo tenía un buen oído. Escuchó un apagado grito de una de las mozas de servicio, el golpeteo de los zuecos de la otra, la maldición a media voz del posadero. Escucho el tinti neo de las espadas en las vainas. Y la voz baja, venenosa, de Cyprian Fripp:

—¡Te tenemos, Falka! No nos esperabas aquí, ¿eh?

—Os esperaba —escuchó el vejete. Y tembló con el sonido de aquella voz.

Vio el movimiento de la figura delgada. Y escuchó un suspiro de miedo. Un ahogado grito de una de las mozas. No pudo ver que la muchacha llamada Falka se había quitado la capucha y el pañuelo. No pudo ver el rostro terriblemente mutilado. Ni los ojos pintados con una pasta de grasa y tizones de modo que parecían los ojos de un demonio.

—No soy Falka —dijo la muchacha. El abuelete de nuevo contempló un rápido y desdibujado movimiento, algo ígneo brilló a la luz de las lámpa ras—. Soy Ciri de Kaer Morhen. Soy una bruja. He venido aquí para matar.

El abuelete, que en su vida había visto más de una pelea de taberna, tenía un método elaborado para escapar a las injurias: zambullirse bajo la mesa, encogerse mucho y agarrarse con fuerza a las patas de la mesa. Desde esa posición, está claro, ya no podía ver nada. Y tampoco quería. Se aferraba espasmódico a la mesa, y la mesa ya recorría la habitación junto con el resto de los muebles, entre golpeteos, chasquidos y crujidos, el soni do de pesadas botas, maldiciones, gritos, gemidos y el tintineo del acero.

Una moza de servicio gritaba penetrantemente sin parar.

Sobre la mesa rodó alguien, desplazando al mueble junto con el viejo agarrado a él, cayó al suelo a su lado. El viejo gritó al sentir cómo le salpi caba la sangre caliente. Dede Vargas, el que le había querido echar al principio —el viejo lo reconoció por los botones de azófar en el jubón— lanzaba macabros chillidos, se retorcía, lanzaba sangre, agitaba con las manos a su alrededor. Uno de sus golpes impotentes le acertó al anciano en un ojo. El abuelete ya no pudo ver absolutamente nada. La muchacha que gritaba se atragantó, se calló, tomó aire y comenzó a gritar de nuevo, en una entonación todavía más alta.

Alguien cayó con estrépito al suelo, de nuevo se extendió la sangre por el recién fregado suelo de tablas de pino. El abuelete no reconoció quién había muerto ahora. Era Rispat La Pointe, al que Ciri le había dado un tajo en el cuello. No vio cómo Ciri realizaba una pirueta justo frente a Fripp y Jannowitz, cómo atravesaba su guardia como una sombra, como humo gris. Jannowitz se lanzó tras ella con un rápido y blando salto de gato. Era un espadachín diestro. Apoyándose con seguridad en el pie derecho, gol peó con una larga y extendida prima, apuntando al rostro de la muchacha, directamente a su horrible cicatriz. No podía fallar.

Falló.

No consiguió protegerse. Ella lo cortó al azar, desde cerca, con las dos manos, a través del pecho y la barriga. Y ella volvió a saltar, giró, y al tiempo que escapaba de los tajos de Fripp, le rajó al retorcido Jannowitz por el cuello. Jannowitz se derrumbó con la frente cayendo sobre un ban co. Fripp saltó por encima de banco y cadáver, lanzó un tajo rapidísimo. Ciri lo paró al bies, hizo una media pirueta y dio un corto tajo en el muslo. Fripp se tambaleó, se tropezó con la mesa, perdiendo el equilibrio, instintivamente extendió la mano. Cuando apoyó la mano en la mesa, Ciri, con un rápido golpe, se la cortó.

Fripp levantó el muñón que despedía sangre, lo miró con atención, lue go miró a la mano que estaba sobre la mesa, y se derrumbó de pronto, violentamente, con ímpetu posó el trasero sobre el suelo, exactamente igual que si se hubiera resbalado con jabón. Una vez sentado gritó, y luego co menzó a aullar, con un aullido salvaje, agudo y penetrante de lobo.

Encogido bajo la mesa y regado en sangre, el viejo escuchó cómo duran te un instante se oía aquel dueto espectral: los gritos monótonos de la moza de servicio y los aullidos espasmódicos de Fripp.

La moza se calló primero, terminó sus inhumanos gritos con un chillido quebrado. Fripp simplemente enmudeció.

—Mamá —dijo de pronto, muy claro y completamente consciente—. Mamá... ¿Qué es... qué es... lo que me ha pasado? ¿Qué me... pasa?

—Te estás muriendo —le dijo la muchacha del rostro mutilado.

Al viejo se le pusieron de punta los pocos pelos que le quedaban. Para detener el temblor de los dientes los apretó con la manga de la aljuba.

Cyprian Fripp el Joven exhaló un sonido como si tragara con dificultad. Ya no emitió más sonidos. Ninguno.

Reinaba el más absoluto silencio.

—Pero qué es lo que has hecho... —gimió el posadero en aquel silen cio—. Pero qué es lo que has hecho, muchacha...

—Soy una bruja. Mato monstruos.

—Nos colgarán... ¡Quemarán el pueblo y la posada!

—Mato monstruos —repitió, y en su voz de pronto apareció algo como asombro. Como vacilación. Inseguridad.

El posadero gimió, suspiró. Y sollozó.

El abuelete salió poco a poco de debajo de la mesa, apartándose del cadáver de Dede Vargas, de su rostro horriblemente cortado.

—En una yegua negra cabalgas... —murmuró—. En noche oscura como boca de lobo... las huellas tras tuyo vas borrando...

La muchacha se volvió, le miró. Ya había tenido tiempo de cubrirse el rostro con el pañuelo, desde encima del pañuelo lo contemplaban unos ojos fantasmales rodeados por negros círculos.

—Quien se encuentra contigo —balbuceó el viejo—, no escapará a la muerte... porque tú misma eres la muerte.

La muchacha lo miró. Largo tiempo. Y con bastante indiferencia.

—Tienes razón —dijo por fin.

En algún lugar en los pantanos, allá lejos, pero bastante más cerca que antes, resonó de nuevo el aullido lastimero de la beann'shie.

Vysogota yacía en el suelo, sobre el que se había caído al levantarse de la cama. Confirmó con espanto que no era capaz de levantarse. Su corazón golpeaba, subía hasta la garganta, le estrangulaba.

Ya sabía a quién le anunciaba la muerte el grito nocturno del espíritu élfico. La vida era hermosa, pensó. Pese a todo.

—Dioses... —murmuró—. No creo en vosotros... Pero si existís...

Un monstruoso dolor le explotó de pronto en el pecho, bajo el esternón. Allá en los pantanos, lejos, pero bastante más cerca que antes, la beann'shie chilló por tercera vez.

—¡Si existís, proteged a la brujilla en su camino!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo undécimo

—_¡Tengo unos ojos muy grandes para verte bien! _—_gritó el lobato de hierro_—. _¡Tengo unas garras muy grandes para poder agarrarte y abrazarte con ellas! Todo lo tengo grande, todo, ahora te convencerás de ello. ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo tan raro, muchachilla? ¿Por qué no respondes? La brujilla sonrió. _—_Tengo una sorpresa para ti._

Flourens Delannoy, "La sorpresa", del tomo _Cuentos y leyendas_

Las adeptas estaban de pie e inmóviles delante de la suma sacerdotisa, estiradas como cuerdas de laúd, tensas, mudas, ligeramente pálidas. Es taban listas para el camino, preparadas hasta en los detalles más nimios. Ropas de viaje masculinas, de color gris, unas zamarras cálidas, pero que no entorpecían los movimientos, cómodas botas élficas. Los cabellos corta dos de tal modo que fuera fácil mantenerlos ordenados y limpios en los campamentos y durante las marchas, para que no estorbaran durante el trabajo. Unos hatillos bien empaquetados, pequeños, que sólo contenían víveres para el camino y los útiles más imprescindibles. El resto se lo tenía que dar el ejército. El ejército en el que se habían alistado.

Los rostros de las dos muchachas parecían serenos. Pero sólo en apa riencia. Triss Merigold veía que a ambas les temblaban ligeramente las manos y los labios.

El viento agitaba las desnudas ramas de los árboles del parque del santuario, hacía deslizarse las hojas secas sobre las placas de piedra del patio. El cielo era de color granate. Una tormenta de nieve colgaba en el ambiente. Se la sentía.

Nenneke interrumpió el silencio.

—¿Habéis sido ya asignadas?

—Yo no —masculló Eurneid—. De momento voy a invernar en el cam pamento de Wyzima. El comisario de enrolamientos dijo que en la primave ra se detendrán allá los destacamentos de los condottieros del norte... Voy a ser sanitaria de uno de ellos.

—Yo ya tengo destino. —Iola Segunda sonrió apenas—. A la cirugía de campo, con el señor Milo Vanderbeck.

—Que por lo menos no me traigáis vergüenza. —Nenneke repartió a ambas adeptas sendas miradas amenazadoras—. Que no me deshonréis a mí, al santuario ni el nombre de la Gran Melitele.

—Por supuesto que no, madre.

—Y hacedme el favor de cuidaros.

—Sí, madre.

—Vais a caeros de cansancio mientras estéis con los enfermos, no vais a conocer el sueño. Tendréis miedo, os embargará la duda cuando veáis el dolor y la muerte. Y en esos momentos fácil es echar mano de los narcóti cos o de los remedios excitantes. Tened cuidado con ellos.

—Lo sabemos, madre.

—La guerra, el miedo, la matanza y la sangre —la suma sacerdotisa las atravesó con la mirada— también aflojan las costumbres, y para algunas actúan como un fuerte afrodisíaco. Ahora mismo, mocosas, no podéis sa ber cómo va a actuar sobre vosotras. Por favor, tened también cuidado con esto. Sin embargo, si se llega a algo, tomad medios anticonceptivos. Si pese a todo alguna de vosotras se metiera en problemas, entonces, ¡lejos de matasanos de estraperto y de viejas de aldea! Buscad un santuario o mejor una hechicera.

—Lo sabemos, madre.

—Esto es todo. Ahora podéis acercaros a por mi bendición.

Les puso las manos sobre la cabeza, primero a una, luego a la otra, las abrazó y las besó una detrás de la otra. Eurneid sorbió por la nariz. Iola Segunda rompió a llorar sin más. Nenneke, aunque a ella misma los ojos le brillaban algo más que de costumbre, bufó.

—Sin escenas, sin escenas —dijo, aparentando estar furiosa y crispa da—. Vais a una guerra normal y corriente. De allí se vuelve. Tomad los bártulos y hasta la vista.

—Hasta la vista, madre.

Anduvieron a vivo paso hacia la puerta del santuario, sin volverse. La suma sacerdotisa Nenneke, la hechicera Triss Merigold y el escribano Jarre las acompañaron con la mirada.

Este último volvió sobre él la atención con un importuno carraspeo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Nenneke puso sus ojos sobre él.

—¡Se lo has permitido! —estalló el muchacho con pasión—. ¡A ellas, unas mujeres, les has permitido alistarse! ¿Y a mí? ¿Por qué a mí no me está permitido? ¿Tengo que seguir volviendo las páginas de pergaminos polvorientos, aquí, detrás de estos muros? ¡No soy un inválido ni un cobar de! Es una vergüenza para mí seguir aquí en el santuario cuando hasta las mujeres...

—Esas mujeres —le interrumpió la sacerdotisa— han estudiado duran te toda su joven vida las técnicas de curación y de restablecimiento, el cuidado de los enfermos y heridos. Van a la guerra no por patriotismo ni deseo de aventura, sino porque con toda seguridad allí habrá enfermos y heridos. ¡Un montón de trabajo, de día y de noche! Eurneid, Iola, Myrrha, Katja, Prune, Debora y otras muchachas son la aportación del santuario para esta guerra. El santuario, como parte de la sociedad, paga a la socie dad su deuda. Da al ejército y a la guerra su aportación: especialistas bien entrenadas. ¿Lo entiendes, Jarre? ¡Especialistas! ¡No carne de cañón!

—¡Todos se alistan! ¡Sólo los cobardes se quedan en casa!

—Has dicho una tontería, Jarre —dijo Triss en voz alta—. No has en tendido nada.

—Yo quiero ir a la guerra... —La voz del muchacho se quebró—. Quiero salvar a... Ciri...

—Vaya —dijo Nenneke con tono de burla—. El caballero andante quiere ir a salvar a la dama de su corazón. En un caballo blanco...

Se calló al ver la mirada de la hechicera.

—Basta ya de todo esto, Jarre —reprendió al muchacho con la mira da—. ¡Te he dicho que no te lo permito! ¡Vuelve a tus libros! Estudia. Tu futuro es la ciencia. Vamos, Triss. No perdamos tiempo.

Sobre la tela extendida delante del altar había un peine de hueso, un anillo barato, un libro de cubiertas raídas, un echarpe azul muy gastado. De rodillas, inclinada sobre los objetos, estaba Iola Primera, la sacerdotisa de dones proféticos.

—No te apresures, Iola —le advirtió Nenneke, quien estaba a su lado—. Concéntrate poco a poco. No queremos una predicción repentina, no que remos un enigma con mil respuestas. Queremos una imagen. Una imagen clara. Absorbe el aura de estos objetos, pertenecían a Ciri, Ciri los tocó. Absorbe el aura, poco a poco. No hay por qué apresurarse.

En el exterior aullaba el cierzo y se retorcía la ventisca. La nieve cubrió muy deprisa los tejados y el patio del santuario.

Era el día decimonoveno de noviembre. Luna llena.

—Estoy lista, madre —dijo Iola Primera con su voz melodiosa.

—Comienza.

—Un momento. —Triss se levantó del banco como impulsada por un muelle, arrojó de sus hombros la piel de chinchilla—. Un momento, Nenne ke. Quiero entrar en trance con ella.

—Eso es arriesgado.

—Lo sé. Pero yo quiero ver. Con mis propios ojos. Se lo debo. A Ciri... Amo a esa muchacha como a una hermana menor. En Kaedwen me salvó la vida, arriesgando su propia cabeza...

La voz de la hechicera se quebró de pronto.

—Lo mismito que Jarre. —La suma sacerdotisa meneó la cabeza—. Co rres a salvarla, a ciegas, a matacaballo, sin saber adonde ni por qué. Pero Jarre es un muchachillo ingenuo, mientras que tú eres una maga adulta y al parecer sabia. Debieras saber que no ayudas a Ciri entrando en trance. Y que sin embargo te puedes perjudicar a ti misma.

—Quiero entrar en trance junto con Iola —repitió Triss, mordiéndose los labios—. Permítemelo, Nenneke. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuál es el riesgo? ¿Un ataque de epilepsia? Incluso si así fuera, me sacas de él y en paz.

—Te arriesgas —dijo Nenneke muy despacio— a que veas aquello que no debieras ver.

El Monte, pensó Triss con aprensión, el Monte de Sodden. En el que morí una vez. En el que me enterraron y grabaron mi nombre en el obelisco de mi tumba. El Monte y la tumba que algún día se acordarán de mí.

Lo sé. Ya me fue predicho antes.

—Yo ya he tomado mi decisión —dijo con voz fría y altiva, al tiempo que se levantaba y echaba con las dos manos su hermoso pelo por detrás del cuello—. Comencemos.

Nenneke se arrodilló, apoyó la frente en las manos juntas.

—Comencemos —dijo en voz baja—. Prepárate, Iola. Arrodíllate junto a mí, Triss. Toma a Iola de la mano.

En el exterior era de noche. Aullaba el cierzo, caía la nieve.

Al sur, allá tras los Montes de Amell, en Metinna, en el país llamado Cien Lagos, en un lugar alejado de la ciudad de Ellander y del santuario de Melitele unos quinientos mil vuelos de cuervo, una pesadilla despertó brus camente al pescador Gosta. Al despertarse, Gosta no pudo recordar el con tenido de lo que había soñado, pero una extraña intranquilidad no le per mitió volver a conciliar el sueño durante mucho tiempo.

Todo pescador que conozca su oficio sabe que si hay que capturar una perca, sólo se consigue con los primeros hielos.

El invierno de aquel año, aunque inesperadamente tempranero, se bur laba de todos y era tan caprichoso como una mozuela hermosa y con éxito. Los primeros hielos y las primeras nevadas dieron una desagradable sor presa, como un ladrón en una emboscada. Fue al principio de noviembre, hacia Saovine, en una época en la que todavía nadie se esperaba nieves ni hielos y había un montón de trabajo. Ya hacia la mitad de noviembre una delgada capita cubrió el lago y cuando casi casi parecía que iba a poder sostener el peso de un hombre, el caprichoso invierno cedió de pronto, volvió el otoño, redobló la lluvia, y la capa humedecida por ella gimió, se desgajó de la orilla y la deshizo el cálido viento del sur. ¿Qué diablos?, se asombraban los labradores. ¿Es invierno o no es invierno?

No habían pasado ni tres días cuando volvió el invierno. Esta vez sin nieves, sin ventiscas, pero a cambio el frío golpeaba como el herrero con el martinete. Hasta hacía temblar los huesos. En el transcurso de una noche el agua que se deslizaba por los aleros de los tejados se convirtió en afila dos carámbanos de hielo y los patos, sorprendidos por el hecho, a poco no se quedaron pegados a los congelados cenagales.

Y los lagos de Mil Trachta lanzaron un suspiro y se quedaron petrifica dos en forma de hielo.

Gosta esperó todavía un día, para estar seguro, luego sacó de la troje una caja con una cuerda para llevarla al hombro, dentro de la cual tenía sus aparejos de pesca. Limpió con cuidado sus botas de paja, tomó la zamarra, asió el punzón, el saco y se apresuró al lago.

Ya se sabe: si se trata de la perca, lo mejor con el primer hielo.

El hielo era fuerte. Se rehundía un pelín bajo el peso, chirriaba algo, pero resistía. Gosta avanzó perpendicularmente, abrió un hueco con el punzón, se sentó sobre la caja, desenrolló la cuerda de pelo de caballo asida a una corta verga de alerce, le prendió un pez de estaño con un gancho, la lanzó al agua. La primera perca, de medio codo, picó el anzuelo antes de que cayera la cuerda y se tensara.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando alrededor del agujero en el hielo yacían ya más de medio centenar de peces verdes, rayados, con aletas tan rojas como la sangre. Gosta tenía más percas de las que necesitaba, pero su euforia de pescador no le permitía dejar de pescar. Al fin y al cabo, siempre podía regalar los peces a los vecinos.

Escuchó un relincho agudo.

Alzó la cabeza del hueco. En la orilla del río había un hermoso caballo negro, de los ollares le salía una nube de vaho. El jinete, vestido con un abrigo de piel de almizclera, tenía el rostro embargado por la locura.

Gosta tragó saliva. Era demasiado tarde para salir huyendo. En lo más profundo de su espíritu, sin embargo, contaba con que el jinete no se iba a atrever a adentrarse con el caballo en el quebradizo hielo.

Seguía moviendo maquinalmente la caña, otra perca tiró de la cuerda. El pescador la cogió, la desenganchó y la arrojó sobre el hielo. Con el rabi llo de un ojo vio cómo el jinete desmontaba, arrojaba las riendas a un desnudo arbusto y se acercaba a él, pisando con precaución en la superfi cie resbaladiza. La perca se agitaba en el hielo, estiraba la aleta puntiagu da, meneaba las agallas. Gosta se levantó, se inclinó y tomó el punzón, que en caso de necesidad podía servirle de arma.

—No tengas miedo.

Era una muchacha. Ahora, cuando se retiró el pañuelo del rostro, le vio la cara, deformada por una horrible cicatriz. Llevaba una espada cruzada a la espalda, veía la empuñadura de hermoso trabajo que surgía por enci ma del hombro.

—No te haré nada malo —dijo en voz baja—. Sólo quiero preguntar por algo.

Sí, claro, pensó Gosta. Lo que tú digas. Justo ahora, en invierno. Du rante la helada. ¿Quién pasea o viaja? Sólo los ladrones. O algún desertor.

—Este país. ¿Es Mil Trachta?

—Cierto... —murmuró, mirando al agujero, al agua negra—. Mil Trachta. Pero nostros decimos: Cien Lagos.

—¿Y el lago de Tarn Mira? ¿Sabes de un lago así?

—Tos lo conocen. —Miró a la muchacha, asustado—. Ca en estos lares lo decimos Sinfondo. Un lago maldito. Una jondura tremenda. Las ninfas moran allí, ahogan al que pasa. Y en unas ruinas viejas y encantadas anidan las ánimas.

Vio cómo los ojos verdes de la muchacha brillaban.

—¿Hay ruinas allí? ¿Una torre, quizá?

—¡Qué va a haber una torre! —No consiguió contener un resoplido—. Unos pedruscos encima dotros, amontonaos, tos llenos de yerbajos crecíos, montones de cascotes...

La perca dejó de saltar, yacía moviendo las agallas entre sus hermanas de coloreadas rayas. La muchacha se quedó absorta, pensativa.

—La muerte en el hielo —dijo— posee en sí misma algo como fascinante.

—¿Lo qué?

—¿Qué lejos queda de aquí el lago de las ruinas? ¿Por dónde hay que ir?

Se lo dijo. Se lo señaló. Incluso hizo un dibujo en el hielo con la punta aguda del punzón. Movió la cabeza, mientras se lo aprendía. La yegua a la orilla del lago golpeaba con los cascos en los terrones congelados, relincha ba, arrojaba vaho con un sonido ronco.

Miró cómo se alejaba a lo largo de la orilla occidental del lago, cómo galopa ba por las aristas del barranco que bajaba hacia el agua, por delante de los alisos y sauces sin hojas ya, a través del hermoso bosque de cuento de hadas, decorado por la helada con un blanco baño de escarcha. La yegua mora corría con una gracia indescriptible, veloz y al mismo tiempo ligera, apenas se podían escuchar los golpeteos de sus cascos sobre el suelo hela do, apenas expulsaba de las ramas que golpeaba la nieve plateada. Como si por aquel bosque de cuento de hadas escarchado y paralizado por la helada estuviera cabalgando no un caballo normal, sino un caballo de cuento, un caballo fantasma.

¿Y no sería aquello una aparición?

¿Un demonio en un caballo espectral, un demonio que había tomado el aspecto de una muchacha de grandes ojos verdes y rostro deforme?

¿Quién, si no un demonio, viaja en invierno? ¿Pregunta el camino a unas ruinas malditas?

Cuando se fue, Gosta recogió a toda prisa sus avíos de pescador. Llegó a casa cruzando el bosque. Era un camino más largo, pero la razón y el instinto le aconsejaban que no fuera por el sendero, que no se expusiera a la vista. La muchacha, le decía la razón, pese a todas las apariencias, no era un fantasma, era un ser humano. La yegua mora no era una aparición sino un caballo. Y detrás de los que cabalgan a toda prisa por despoblados, y para colmo en invierno, suelen ir los perseguidores.

Una hora más tarde los perseguidores galoparon por el sendero. Cator ce jinetes.

Rience volvió a agitar el cofrecillo de plata, blasfemó, golpeó con rabia el arzón de la silla. Pero el xenovoce guardaba silencio. Como si estuviera maldito.

—Mierda de magia —comentó Bonhart con voz fría—. Se jodio, vaya un cacharro de feria.

—O Vilgefortz nos demuestra lo que le importamos —añadió Stefan Skellen.

Rience alzó la cabeza y los miró a ambos con ojos de enfado.

—Gracias al cacharro de feria estamos en la pista y no la perderemos. Gracias al señor Vilgefortz sabemos adonde se dirige esta muchacha. Sa bemos adonde vamos y lo que tenemos que hacer. Opino que esto es mu cho. En comparación con vuestras acciones de hace un mes.

—No hables tanto. Eh, Bóreas, ¿qué dicen las señales?

Bóreas Mun se enderezó, tosió.

—Estuviera aquí como una hora antes que nosotros. Cuando puede, intenta cabalgar deprisa. Mas éste es un terreno difícil. Ni siquiera en esa su yegua tan extraordinaria nos lleva una ventaja de cinco o seis millas.

—Y en verdad se mete entre estos lagos —murmuró Skellen—. Vilgefortz tenía razón, y yo no lo creí...

—Yo tampoco —reconoció Bonhart—. Pero sólo hasta el momento en que los labriegos ayer confirmaran que en el lago Tarn Mira hay de verdad algún constructo mágico.

Los caballos bufaron, el vaho les brotaba por los ollares. Antillo lanzó un vistazo por su hombro izquierdo a Joanna Selborne. Desde hacía algu nos días no le gustaba el aspecto de la cara de la telépata. Se está poniendo nerviosa, pensó. Esta persecución nos ha cansado a todos, física y psíqui camente. Ya es hora de terminar. Lo más pronto posible.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Recordó el sueño que lo embargó la noche anterior.

—¡Vale ya! —Se sacudió—. Basta de meditaciones. ¡A los caballos!

Bóreas Mun bajó del caballo, observó las huellas. No era fácil. Con la tierra completamente congelada, sobre los terrones, los montones de nie ve, la nieve empujada por el viento sólo se mantenía en los surcos y las hendiduras. En ellas buscaba Boreas las pisadas de los cascos de la yegua mora. Tenía que prestar mucha atención para no perder el rastro, sobre todo ahora cuando la voz mágica que les llegaba de la cajita de plata se había callado y había dejado de prestarles consejo y advertirles.

Estaba inhumanamente cansado. E intranquilo. Perseguían a la mu chacha desde hacía ya casi tres semanas, desde Saovine, desde la masacre de Dun Dáre. Casi tres semanas sobre las sillas, todo el tiempo al acoso. Y ni la yegua mora ni la muchacha que iba sobre ella desfallecían ni amino raban la velocidad.

Bóreas Mun observaba las huellas.

No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que le había asaltado la última noche. En ese sueño se hundía, se ahogaba. Las negras aguas se cerraban sobre su cabeza y él bajaba hacia el fondo, el agua helada le llenaba la garganta y los pulmones. Se había despertado sudoroso, mojado, febril, aunque a su alrededor hacía un frío de perros.

Basta ya, pensó, al bajar de la silla para observar las huellas. Ya es hora de acabar con esto.

—¿Maestro? ¿Me escucháis? ¿Maestro?

El xenovoce callaba como un maldito.

Rience meneó con fuerza los brazos, echó el aliento sobre las manos heladas. El cuello y la espalda estaban ateridos del frío, la cruz y el dorso le dolían, cada movimiento un poco fuerte del caballo le recordaba este dolor. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para maldecir.

Casi tres semanas sobre las sillas, en una persecución incansable. Con un frío penetrante y, desde hacía un par de días, con una helada que rompía los huesos.

Y Vilgefortz calla.

Nosotros también callamos. Y nos miramos los unos a los otros como lobos.

Rience extendió las manos, tiró de los guantes.

Skellen, pensó, cuando pone los ojos en mí, tiene una mirada extraña. ¿Acaso prepara una traición? Demasiado rápido y demasiado fácil se avino con Vilgefortz... Y este destacamento, estos ganapanes, al fin y al cabo le son fieles a él, cumplen sus órdenes. Si prendiéramos a la muchacha, estaría presto, sin atender a ningún pacto, a matarla o a conducirla a esos sus conspiradores para poner en práctica sus locas ideas de democracia y gobiernos ciudadanos.

¿O puede que a Skellen ya se le hayan pasado las ganas de conspirar? ¿Puede que un conformista y oportunista nato como él piense ahora en entregarle la muchacha al emperador Emhyr?

Me mira con ojos extraños. El Antillo. Y toda su banda... Esa Kenna Selborne...

¿Y Bonhart? Bonhart es un sádico impredecible. Cuando habla de Ciri, la voz le tiembla de rabia. Según su capricho, cuando capturemos a la muchacha puede estar dispuesto a atacarla o a raptarla para obligarla a luchar en los circos. ¿El pacto con Vilgefortz? A él le importará un pimien to. Sobre todo ahora que Vilgefortz...

Tomó el xenovoce de bajo el brazo.

—¿Maestro? ¿Me escucháis? Aquí Rience...

El aparatillo guardaba silencio. Rience ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de maldecir.

Vilgefortz calla. Skellen y Rience sellaron un pacto con él. Y en uno o dos días, cuando alcancemos a la muchacha, puede suceder que no haya pacto. Y entonces a mí me puede tocar que me pongan un cuchillo en la garganta. O que me lleven a Nilfgaard en cadenas, como prueba y prenda de la lealtad del Antillo...

¡Voto a bríos!

Vilgefortz calla. No proporciona consejos. No señala el camino. No acla ra las dudas con esa voz suya tan serena, lógica, que llega hasta lo profun do del alma. Calla.

El xenovoce ha sufrido una avería. ¿Puede que sea a causa del frío? O puede...

¿Puede ser que Skellen tenga razón? ¿Puede ser verdad que Vilgefortz esté haciendo otra cosa y no se preocupa de nosotros ni de nuestra suerte?

Por todos los diablos, no pensé que esto fuera a ser así. Si lo hubiera sospechado, no habría accedido a esta tarea... Hubiera ido a matar al bru jo en vez de Schirrú. ¡Su perra madre! Yo me estoy aquí pelando de frío y Schirrú seguro que está bien caliente...

Pensar que yo mismo me empeñé para que me encargaran a Ciri y le dieran el brujo a Schirrú. Yo mismo lo pedí...

Entonces, a principios de septiembre, cuando Yennefer cayó en nues tras manos.

El mundo, que todavía un minuto antes parecía una negrura irreal, laxa, pegajosa y turbia, adoptó de repente ásperos contornos y superficies. Se aclaró. Se volvió real.

Yennefer abrió los ojos, agitada por unos temblores espasmódicos. Es taba tendida sobre piedras, entre cadáveres y tablas destrozadas, aplasta da por los restos de las jarcias del drakkar _Alción. _A su alrededor veía piernas. Piernas calzadas con pesadas botas. Una de aquellas botas hacía un momento le había atizado una patada, lo que sirvió para hacerla volver en sí.

—¡Levanta, hechicera!

Otra patada, que la embargó de dolor hasta las raíces de los dientes. Vio un rostro que se inclinaba sobre ella.

—¡Que te levantes, he dicho! ¡De pie! ¿Me reconoces?

Ella frunció los ojos. Lo reconocía. Era el tipo que hacía tiempo había quemado cuando estaba huyendo de ella por medio del teleporte. Rience.

—Vamos a arreglar cuentas —le prometió—. Vamos a arreglar cuentas por todo, puta. Te voy a enseñar lo que es el dolor. Con estas manos y estos dedos te voy a enseñar el dolor.

Ella se tensó, apretó y extendió la mano, lista para lanzar un hechizo. E inmediatamente se hizo un ovillo, ahogándose, gimiendo y temblando. Rience se carcajeó.

—No sale nada, ¿eh? —escuchó Yennefer—. ¡No tienes ni una miga de Fuerza! ¡No te puedes medir con los hechizos de Vilgefortz! Te ha sacado hasta la última gota, como se saca el suero del queso con un cincho. Ni siquiera eres capaz de...

No terminó. Yennefer extrajo un estilete de una vaina que llevaba atada a la parte interior del muslo, se alzó como un gato y acuchilló a ciegas. No acertó, la hoja sólo rozó el objetivo, rasgó el material de los pantalones. Rience retrocedió de un salto y se dio la vuelta.

De inmediato cayó sobre ella una lluvia de golpes y patadas. Aulló cuando una pesada bota cayó sobre su brazo, quitándole el puñal de su mano estrujada. Otra bota la pateó en el bajo vientre. La hechicera se dobló con un estertor. La levantaron del suelo, le pusieron las manos a la espalda. Vio un puño que volaba en su dirección, el mundo de pronto brilló con deslumbrantes colores, el rostro explotó en dolor. La ola de dolor se exten dió hacia abajo, hacia el vientre y el perineo, transformó las rodillas en una fofa gelatina. Se quedó colgada de los brazos que la sujetaban. Alguien la agarró por los cabellos y tiró, haciéndole alzar la cabeza. La golpearon otra vez, en la cuenca del ojo, otra vez desapareció todo y se difuminó en un brillo cegador.

No se desmayó. Lo sintió todo. La golpearon. La golpearon con fuerza, con crueldad, tal y como se golpea a un hombre. Con golpes que no sólo han de doler, sino también quebrar, que han de extraer de quien es golpea do toda la energía y la voluntad de resistencia. La golpearon mientras se convulsionaba en el abrazo de acero de muchas manos.

Quería desmayarse pero no podía. Lo sentía todo.

—Basta —escuchó de pronto, a lo lejos, desde detrás de la cortina de dolor—. ¿Te has vuelto loco, Rience? ¿Queréis matarla? Me es necesaria con vida.

—Le prometí a ella, maestro —bramó una sombra temblorosa que poco a poco adoptaba la silueta y el rostro de Rience—. Le prometí que se lo haría pagar... Con estas manos...

—Poco me importa lo que le hayas prometido. Te repito que me es nece saria viva y capaz de hablar articuladamente.

—A los gatos y las meigas —se rió el que la agarraba por los cabellos— no es tan fácil sacarles las tripas.

—No te hagas el listo, Schirrú. He dicho que basta ya de golpes. Levan tadla. ¿Cómo estás, Yennefer?

La hechicera escupió sangre, levantó el rostro entumecido. No lo reco noció a primera vista. Llevaba una especie de máscara que le cubría toda la parte izquierda de la cabeza. Pero sabía quién era.

—Vete al diablo, Vilgefortz —balbuceó, rozando cuidadosamente con la lengua los dientes anteriores y los labios mutilados.

—¿Qué te han parecido mis hechizos? ¿Te gustó cómo te recogí en el mar junto con el barco? ¿Te gustó el vuelo? ¿Con qué hechizos te protegis te que conseguiste sobrevivir a la caída?

—Vete al diablo.

—Arrancadle del cuello esa estrella. Y al laboratorio con ella. No perda mos el tiempo.

La curaron, la arrastraron, a veces la llevaron cogida. Una planicie pé trea, sobre ella yacía el destrozado _Alción. _Y muchos otros barcos naufra gados, con sus erguidas cuadernas que recordaban los esqueletos de mons truos marinos. Crach tenía razón, pensó. Los barcos que habían desapare cido sin dejar huella en el Abismo no habían caído a causa de una catás trofe natural. Por los dioses... Pavetta y Duny...

En la planicie, a lo lejos, las cumbres de unas montañas se perfilaban sobre un cielo nublado.

Luego hubo muros, puertas, galerías, pavimentos, escaleras. Todo un tanto extraño, innaturalmente grande... Y pocos detalles que le permitie ran enterarse de dónde se encontraba, adonde había ido a parar, adonde la había llevado el encantamiento. Le latía el rostro, lo que dificultaba toda vía más la observación. El único sentido que le proporcionaba información era el olfato: al instante percibió el olor de la formalina, el éter, el alcohol. Y la magia. El olor de un laboratorio.

La sentaron con brutalidad en un sillón de metal, alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos se cerraron dolorosamente unas frías y apretadas abrazaderas. Antes de que las mandíbulas de hierro de un torno le apreta ran la sien y le inmovilizaran la cabeza, le dio tiempo a mirar a lo largo de la amplia y brillante sala. Vio otro sillón, una extraña construcción de acero sobre un pedestal de piedra.

—Ciertamente —escuchó la voz de Vilgefortz, quien estaba detrás de ella—. Este sillón es para tu Ciri. Espera desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no aguanta la espera. Yo tampoco.

Le escuchaba muy cerca de ella, hasta sentía su aliento. Le clavaba agujas en la piel de la cabeza, le aferró algo a los lóbulos de las orejas. Luego se puso de pie delante de ella y se quitó la máscara. Yennefer lanzó un suspiro sin quererlo.

—Esto es obra de tu Ciri, precisamente —dijo, mientras señalaba lo que antaño habían sido unos rasgos de belleza clásica, ahora terriblemente destrozados, atravesados por unos enganches y grapas de oro que sujeta ban un cristal multifacetado en la órbita izquierda—. Intenté cogerla cuan do entraba en el telepuerto de la Torre de la Gaviota —explicó con sereni dad el hechicero—. Quería salvar su vida, estaba seguro de que el teleporte la iba a matar. ¡Ingenuo! Lo atravesó tan sencillamente, con tanta fuerza, que el portal estalló, me explotó en la propia cara. Perdí un ojo y la mejilla izquierda, también bastante piel en el rostro, el cuello y el pecho. Muy triste, muy doloroso y muy capaz de complicar la vida. Y muy feo, ¿no es cierto? Ja, tendrías que haberme visto antes de que comenzara a regene rarlo mágicamente.

»Si creyera en tales cosas —continuó, al tiempo que le introducía en la nariz un tubito de cobre— pensaría que es una venganza de Lydia van Bredevoort. Desde la tumba. Estoy regenerándolo, pero muy despacio, len ta y penosamente. La reconstrucción de los globos oculares, sobre todo, presenta muchas dificultades... El cristal que tengo en la órbita del ojo cumple estupendamente su función, veo en tres dimensiones, pero de to dos modos es un cuerpo extraño, la falta de un globo ocular propio me conduce a veces a verdaderos estallidos. Entonces, embargado por una rabia ciertamente irracional, me juro a mí mismo que si agarro a Ciri, nada más cogerla le ordenaré a Rience que le saque uno de esos grandes ojos verdes. Con los dedos. Con estos dedos, como acostumbra a decir. ¿Guar das silencio, Yennefer? ¿Sabes que tengo ganas de sacarte un ojo a ti tam bién? ¿O los dos?

Le estaba clavando gruesas agujas en las venas del dorso de la mano. A veces no acertaba, le traspasaba hasta el hueso. Yennefer apretó los dientes.

—Me has causado problemas. Me has obligado a alejarme de mi traba jo. Me has expuesto a riesgos. Metiéndote con ese barco en el Abismo de Sedna, en mi Absorbedor... El eco de nuestro pequeño duelo fue muy fuer te y alcanzó lejos, pudo haber llegado a oídos curiosos y no permitidos. Pero no fui capaz de contenerme. La idea de que te iba a poder tener aquí, de que te iba a poder conectar a mi escáner, era demasiado atractiva.

«Porque seguro que no creerás —le clavó otra aguja— que me dejé enga tusar por tu provocación. Que me tragué el anzuelo. No, Yennefer, si pien sas así, confundes el cielo con las estrellas que se reflejan por la noche en la superficie de un estanque. Tú me perseguías y al mismo tiempo yo te perseguía a ti. Al cruzar el Abismo, simplemente me facilitaste la tarea. Porque yo, como ves, no puedo escanear a Ciri, ni siquiera con ayuda de esta herramienta que no tiene igual. La muchacha tiene un poderoso me canismo defensivo de nacimiento, una poderosa aura antimágica y supresora propia: al fin y al cabo es de la Vieja Sangre... Pero aun así mi superescáner debiera poder encontrarla. Y no la encuentra.

Yennefer ya estaba completamente cubierta por una red alambres de plata y cobre, entibada por un andamiaje de tubitos de plata y porcelana. En unos soportes pegados al sillón se agitaban unos recipientes de cristal que contenían unos líquidos incoloros.

—Así que pensé —Vilgefortz le introdujo otro tubito en la nariz, esta vez de cristal— que la única forma de escanear a Ciri era una sonda empática. Sin embargo, para ello me era necesaria una persona que tuviera con la muchacha un contacto emocional lo suficientemente fuerte y que trabaja ra con una matriz empática, un especie de, por usar un neologismo, algo ritmo de los sentimientos y simpatías mutuas. Pensé en el brujo, pero el brujo había desaparecido, aparte de ello los brujos son malos médiums. Tenía intenciones de ordenar que raptaran a Triss Merigold, nuestra Deci mocuarta del Monte. Le di vueltas a la idea de traer a Nenneke de Ellander... Pero cuando resultó que tú, Yennefer de Vengeberg, por tu propia volun tad, te ponías en mis manos... De verdad, no podía haber contado con nada mejor... Te conectaré al aparato y me escanearás a Ciri. La tarea precisa de cooperación por tu parte, es verdad... Pero, como sabes, hay métodos para obligarte a cooperar.

«Por supuesto —siguió, mientras se frotaba las manos—, habría que aclararte unas cuantas cosas. Por ejemplo, cómo y de qué forma me enteré de esto de la Vieja Sangre. ¿Y de la herencia de Lara Dorren? ¿Qué es en realidad ese gen? ¿Cómo se llegó a que Ciri lo tuviera? ¿Quién se lo trans mitió? ¿De qué forma se lo voy a quitar a ella y para qué lo voy a utilizar? ¿Cómo funciona el Absorbedor del Abismo, a quién absorbí con él, qué es lo que hice con los absorbidos y por qué? ¿Verdad que son muchas pre guntas? Hasta me da pena que no haya tiempo para contártelo todo, de aclarártelo todo. Buf, y de asombrarte, porque estoy seguro de que algunos hechos te asombrarían, Yennefer... Pero, como se ha dicho, no hay tiempo. Los elixires comienzan a funcionar, es hora de que comiences a concen trarte.

La hechicera apretó los dientes, ahogando un profundo gemido que le desgarraba las entrañas.

—Lo sé. —Vilgefortz asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que acercaba un enorme megascopio profesional, una pantalla y una gran bola de cristal sustentada en un trípode y que estaba cubierta por una red de alambres de plata—. Lo sé, es muy molesto. Y duele mucho. Cuanto antes te pongas a escanear, menos durará. Venga, Yennefer. Quiero ver a Ciri aquí, en esta pantalla. Dónde está, con quién, qué hace, con quién duerme y dónde.

Yennefer lanzó un grito penetrante, salvaje, desesperado.

—Duele —se imaginó Vilgefortz, clavando en ella su ojo vivo y el cristal muerto—. Por supuesto que duele. Escanea, Yennefer. No te resistas. No te hagas la heroína. Sabes bien que no puedes resistirlo. Las consecuencias de tu oposición pueden ser lamentables, puedes sufrir un derrame, sufrir paraplejia o convertirte en un vegetal. ¡Escanea!

Ella apretó las mandíbulas hasta que le temblaron los dientes.

—Venga, Yennefer —dijo el hechicero con voz suave—. ¡Aunque sólo sea por curiosidad! Seguro que sientes curiosidad por saber cómo se las apaña tu pupila. ¿Y no la amenazará algún peligro? ¿Puede que se halle en necesidad? Sabes de sobra cuántas personas le desean el mal a Ciri y anhelan su perdición. Escanea. Cuando averigüe dónde está la muchacha la traeré aquí. Aquí estará segura... Aquí no la encontrará nadie. Nadie.

Su voz era aterciopelada y cálida.

—Escanea, Yennefer. Escanea. Te lo pido. Te doy mi palabra: tomaré de Ciri lo que necesito. Y luego os devolveré a las dos la libertad. Lo juro.

Yennefer apretó todavía más los dientes. Un hilillo de sangre le corrió por la barbilla. Vilgefortz se levantó bruscamente, agitó una mano.

—¡Rience!

Yennefer sintió cómo le apretaban algún instrumento a sus manos y dedos.

—A veces —dijo Vilgefortz, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella—, allí don de fallan la magia, los elixires y narcóticos, tiene éxito con los que se resis ten el viejo y buen dolor, el dolor clásico, común y corriente. No me obli gues a ello. Escanea.

—¡Vete al diablo, Vilgefortz!

—Haz girar el perno, Rience. Poco a poco.

Vilgefortz miró el cuerpo inerte que estaba tendido en el suelo en dirección a las escaleras que conducían al sótano. Luego alzó el ojo hacia Rience y Schirrú.

—Siempre existe el riesgo —dijo— de que alguno de vosotros caiga en manos de mis enemigos y le interroguen. Me gustaría creer que en ese caso mostraríais no menos dureza de cuerpo y espíritu. Sí, me gustaría creerlo. Pero no lo creo.

Rience y Schirrú callaban. Vilgefortz puso de nuevo el megascopio en mar cha, una imagen, generada por el enorme cristal, apareció en la pantalla.

—Esto todo es lo que escaneó —dijo, señalando con un dedo—. Yo que ría a Cirí, ella me dio al brujo. Curioso. No permitió que le extrajeran la matriz empática de la muchacha, pero con Geralt se quebró. No me imagi naba que albergara sentimiento alguno hacia ese Geralt... Pero en fin, nos contentaremos de momento con lo que tenemos. El brujo, Cahir aep Ceallach, el bardo Jaskier, una mujer. Humm... ¿Quién va a asumir esta tarea? ¿La solución final de la cuestión brujeril?

Schirrú se presentó como voluntario, recordaba Rience, incorporándose sobre los estribos para aliviar siquiera un poco sus doloridas posaderas. Schirrú se presentó para matar al brujo. Conocía el lugar en el que Yennefer había escaneado a Geralt y su compañía, tenía allí amigos o incluso pa rientes. A mí, por mi parte, Vilgefortz me envió a negociar con Vattier de Rideaux, luego a perseguir a Skellen y Bonhart...

Y yo, tonto de mí, me alegré entonces, seguro de que me había tocado una tarea mucho más fácil y agradable. Una que llevaría a cabo rápida mente, con facilidad y gusto...

—Si los campesinos no mintieron —Stefan Skellen estaba de pie en los estribos— el lago debe de estar detrás de esa colina, en la hondonada.

—También lleva allí el rastro —confirmó Boreas Mun.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos parados? —Rience se tocó su helada oreja—. ¡Picad espuelas y en marcha!

—No tan presto —le contuvo Bonhart—. Separémonos. Rodeemos la colina. No sabemos por qué orilla del lago haya ido. Si escogemos la direc ción equivocada puede que de pronto nos encontremos con que el lago nos separa de ella.

—Más razón que un santo —sancionó Boreas.

—El lago está cubierto de hielo.

—Puede ser demasiado débil para los caballos. Bonhart tiene razón, hay que separarse.

Skellen impartió las órdenes con rapidez. El grupo dirigido por Bonhart, Rience y Ola Harsheim, compuesto de siete jinetes, galopó por la orilla oriental, desapareciendo con rapidez en el oscuro bosque.

—Bien —ordenó Antillo—. Vamos, Silifant...

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo no era como tenía que ser.

Dio la vuelta al caballo, le dio una palmada con la fusta, se acercó a Joanna Selborne. Kenna hizo retroceder a su rocín, tenía el rostro como de piedra.

—De eso nada, señor coronel —dijo ella roncamente—. Ni intentarlo habrías. Nosotros no vamos con vosotros. Nosotros nos volvemos. Nosotros estamos hartos de esto.

—¿Nosotros? —aulló Dacre Silifant—. ¿Quiénes son esos nosotros? ¿Qué es esto, un motín?

Skellen se inclinó en la silla, escupió a la helada tierra. Detrás de Kenna estaban Andrés Fyel y Til Echrade, el elfo rubio.

—Señora Selborne —dijo Antillo, arrastrando una voz cargada de vene no—. La cuestión no es que vos desperdiciáis una carrera que se prevé con futuro, que disipáis y malgastáis la oportunidad de vuestra vida. La cues tión es que vais a ser sometida a tormento. Junto con esos idiotas que os han escuchado.

—Lo que tenga que sonar, sonará —respondió filosóficamente Kenna—. Y no nos asustéis con el verdugo, señor coronel. No ha forma de saber quién sea más cerca del cadalso, si nosotros o vos.

—¿Así juzgas? —Los ojos de Antillo echaban chispas—. ¿De ello te con venciste al leer ladinamente los pensamientos de alguien? Teníate por más lista. Y tú tan sólo una tonta eres, mujer. ¡Conmigo siempre se gana, con tra mí siempre se pierde! Recuérdalo. Incluso si me tuvieras por caído, aún habría de ser capaz de mandarte a la horca. ¿Lo oís, todos vosotros? ¡Con ganchos al rojo os haré separar la carne de los huesos!

—Sólo se nace una vez, señor coronel —dijo con voz suave Til Echrade—. Vos habéis elegido vuestro camino, nosotros el nuestro. Ambos son insegu ros y plenos de contingencia. Y nadie sabe qué a quién el hado prepara.

—No nos vais a azuzar contra la muchacha como a esos perros, señor Skellen. —Kenna alzó la cabeza con orgullo—. Y no nos vamos a dejar destripar al final como perros, al modo de Neratin Ceka. Y basta de chácharas. ¡Volvemos! ¡Boreas! Ándate con nosotros.

—No. —El rastreador menó la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba la frente con su gorra de piel—. Que tengáis salud, nada malo os deseo. Mas me quedo. El deber. Lo he jurado.

—¿A quién? —Kenna frunció el ceño—. ¿Al emperador o a Antillo? ¿O a un hechicero que habla desde una caja?

—Soy un soldado. El deber.

—Esperad. —gritó Dufficey Kriel, saliendo de por detrás de Dacre Silifant—. Voy con vosotros. ¡También estoy harto! Anoche soñé mi propia muerte. ¡Yo no quiero diñarla por esta asquerosa causa!

—¡Traidores! —gritó Dacre, enrojeciendo como una cereza, parecía que la sangre negra le saltaba de la cara—. ¡Felones! ¡Perros sarnosos!

—Cierra el pico. —Antillo seguía mirando a Kenna, y tenía los ojos tan horribles como el pájaro de quien había tomado el apodo—. Ellos han esco gido su camino, ya lo has oído. No hay por qué gritar ni por qué gastar saliva. Pero nos volveremos a ver algún día. Os lo prometo.

—Puede que en el mismo cadalso —dijo Kenna sin odio—. Porque a vos, Skellen, no se os castigará junto con los grandes príncipes, sino con noso tros, el vulgo. Mas razón tenéis, no hay por qué gastar saliva. Vamos. Adiós, Boreas. Adiós, don Silifant.

Dacre escupió por entre las orejas del caballo.

—Y helo aquí lo que dijera. —Joanna Selborne alzó la cabeza con orgullo, se retiró un rizo oscuro del rostro—. No he más de añadir, señores del tribunal.

El presidente del tribunal la miró desde arriba. Tenía un rostro indesci frable. Ojos grises. Y bondadosos.

Y qué más me da, pensó Kenna, lo voy a intentar. Sólo se muere una vez, o todo o nada. No me voy a pudrir en la ciudadela esperando la muer te. Antillo no hablaba por hablar, hasta desde la tumba estaría dispuesto a vengarse...

¡Y qué más me da! Puede que no se den cuenta. ¡O todo o nada!

Apretó la mano contra la nariz, como si se estuviera limpiando. Miró directamente a los ojos grises del presidente del tribunal.

—¡Guardias! —dijo el presidente del tribunal—. Por favor, conduzcan a la testigo Joanna Selborne de vuelta a...

Se detuvo, tosió. De pronto le apareció sudor en la frente.

—A la secretaría —terminó, respiró con fuerza—. Que se escriba el do cumento necesario. Y se la deje libre. La testigo Selborne no le es ya nece saria a este tribunal.

Kenna se limpió furtivamente la gota de sangre que le salía de la nariz. Sonrió encantadoramente y agradeció con una delicada inclinación.

—¿Que desertaron? —repitió Bonhart con incredulidad—. ¿Los otros de sertaron? ¿Y nada, que se fueron, así por las buenas? ¿Skellen? ¿Se lo permitiste?

—Si nos delatan... —comenzó Rience, pero Antillo le cortó de inmediato.

—¡No nos delatarán porque le tienen aprecio a su cabeza! Y al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía hacer? Cuando Kriel se les sumó, conmigo no quedaron más que Bert y Mun, y ellos eran cuatro...

—Cuatro no es tanto —dijo Bonhart con rabia—. En cuanto alcance mos a la muchacha me echaré a buscarlos. Y daré de comer con ellos a los cuervos. En nombre de ciertos principios.

—Alcancémosla primero a ella —le interrumpió Antillo, espoleando a su rucio con una fusta—. ¡Boreas! ¡Cuidado con el rastro!

La hondonada estaba cubierta por una densa capa de niebla, pero sa bían que allá abajo estaba el lago, porque aquí, en los Mil Trachta, en cada hondonada había un lago. Y en éste hacia el que les dirigía el rastro de los cascos de la yegua mora sin duda estaba aquello que estaban buscando, aquello que les había ordenado buscar Vilgefortz. Lo que les había descrito detalladamente. Y les había dado el nombre.

Tarn Mira.

El lago era estrecho, no más grande que un tiro de arco, embutido en una ligera media luna entre unas altas y abruptas orillas cubiertas de negros abetos, bellamente espolvoreados con el blanco polvo de la nieve. La orilla estaba silenciosa, tanto que hasta sonaban los oídos. Se habían callado hasta los cuervos, cuyos graznidos malignos habían acompañado su camino durante algunos días.

—Ésta es la orilla del sur —afirmó Bonhart—. Si el hechicero no ha jodido el asunto y no se equivocó, la torre está en la orilla del norte. ¡Cuidado con el rastro, Boreas! Si perdemos la pista el lago nos separará de ella.

—¡El rastro es muy claro! —gritó Boreas Mun desde abajo—. ¡Y fresco! ¡Lleva hacia el lago!

—Cabalguemos. —Skellen controló su rucio que se retorcía junto a la pendiente—. Hacia abajo.

Se deslizaron por la pendiente, con cuidado, conteniendo a los caballos que resoplaban. Atravesaron una maraña negra, desnuda, helada, que bloqueaba la entrada al lago.

El bayo de Bonhart se introdujo cautelosamente en el hielo, quebrando con un chasquido un arbusto seco que surgía de la vítrea superficie. El hielo crujió, bajo los cascos del caballo se extendieron los largos hilos en forma de estrella del hielo al quebrarse.

—¡Atrás! —Bonhart tiró de las riendas, hizo volverse a la orilla al caba llo que bufaba roncamente—. ¡Bajad de los caballos! El hielo está débil.

—Sólo aquí junto a la orilla, en los arbustos —opinó Dacre Silifant, al tiempo que golpeaba en la helada superficie con el tacón—. Pero y hasta aquí tiene más de media pulgada. Sujetará los caballos como nada, no hay de qué asustar...

Unos relinchos y unas maldiciones ahogaron sus palabras. El rucio de Skellen se había resbalado, se sentó de culo, los pies se le quedaron por debajo. Skellen le golpeó con las espuelas, maldijo de nuevo, esta vez la blasfemia fue acompañada del fuerte crujido del hielo al quebrarse. El rucio golpeteó con las patas delanteras; las traseras, aprisionadas, se agi taron en su trampa, rompiendo la superficie y haciendo saltar la oscura agua de por debajo. Antillo saltó de la silla, tiró de las riendas, pero se resbaló y cayó cuan largo era, por un milagro evitó los cascos del propio caballo. Dos gemmerianos, también azorados, le ayudaron a levantarse, Ola Harsheim y Bert Brigden sacaron a la orilla al rucio, que relinchaba como un condenado.

—Bajad de los caballos, muchachos —repitió Bonhart con los ojos cla vados en la niebla que anegaba el lago—. No hay por qué arriesgarse. Al canzaremos a la moza a pie. Ella también ha descabalgado, también va andando.

—Verdá de la güeña —asintió Bóreas Mun, señalando hacia el lago—. Si se ve.

Sólo junto a la misma orilla, bajo las ramas que colgaban, era la capa de hielo lisa y semitransparente como el vidrio oscuro de una botella, bajo ella se podían ver plantas y algas ennegrecidas. Más allá, en el centro, una fina capa de nieve húmeda cubría el hielo. Y sobre ella, tan lejos como la niebla permitía ver, las huellas de unos pasos.

—¡La tenemos! —gritó con furia Rience, haciendo un nudo con las rien das—. ¡No es tan espabilada como parecía! Ha ido por el hielo, por el medio del lago. ¡Si hubiera elegido alguna de las orillas, el bosque, no hubiera sido fácil agarrarla!

—Por el centro del río... —repitió Bonhart, dando la impresión de estar pensativo—. Justo por el centro del lago va el camino más directo y sencillo para llegar a esa torre mágica de la que habló Vilgefortz. Ella lo sabe. ¿Mun? ¿Cuánto nos lleva de delantera?

Bóreas Mun, que estaba ya en el lago, se arrodilló sobre una huella de bota, se inclinó muy bajito, la contempló.

—Como media hora —calculó—. No más. Va haciendo más calor, mas el rastro no se ha deshecho, se ve cada clavo de la suela.

—El lago —murmuró Bonhart, intentando en vano atravesar la niebla con la mirada— sigue hacia el norte por lo menos cinco millas. Como dijo Vilgefortz. Si la muchacha lleva media hora de ventaja está por delante de nosotros como a una milla.

—¿En el yelo resbaloso? —Mun meneó la cabeza—. Tampoco. Seis, como más siete leguas.

—¡Pues mejor! ¡En marcha!

—En marcha —repitió Antillo—. ¡Al hielo y en marcha, deprisa!

Marcharon, jadeando. La cercanía de la víctima les excitaba, les llenaba de euforia como un narcótico.

—¡No se nos escapará!

—Mientras no perdamos el rastro...

—Y que no se nos vaya de tiro con esta niebla... Blanca como la nieve... No se ve nada a veinte pasos, joder...

—Poneos las raquetas —gritó Rience—. ¡Más deprisa, más deprisa! Mien tras haya nieve sobre el hielo, seguiremos las huellas...

—Las huellas son recientes —murmuró de pronto Bóreas Mun, dete niéndose e inclinándose—. Recientitas... Se ve cada clavo... ¡Está aquí de lante nuestro! ¿Por qué no la vemos?

—¿Y por qué no la oímos? —reflexionó Ola Harsheim—. ¡Nuestros pa sos retumban en el hielo, la nieve rechina! ¿Por qué no la escuchamos?

—¡Porque le dais a la sinhueso! —les interrumpió Rience con brusque dad—. ¡Adelante, en marcha!

Bóreas Mun se quitó el gorro, se limpió con él el sudor de la frente.

—Ella está allí, en la niebla —dijo en voz baja—. En algún lado, en la niebla... Pero no se ve dónde. No se ve desde dónde va a atacar... Como entonces... En Dun Dáre... En la noche de Saovine...

Con la mano temblorosa comenzó a sacar la espada de la vaina. Antillo se acercó a él, le agarró por los hombros, le empujó con fuerza.

—Cierra el pico, viejo loco —silbó.

Pero ya era tarde. El miedo embargaba ya a los otros. También sacaron la espada, situándose inconscientemente de tal modo que tuvieran a la espalda a alguno de los compañeros.

—¡Ella no es un fantasma! —gritó Rience con fuerza—. ¡Ni siquiera es una maga! ¡Y nosotros somos diez! ¡En Dun Dáre había cuatro y todos estaban borrachos!

—Dispersaos —dijo Bonhart de pronto— a la izquierda y a la derecha, en línea. ¡Y andad a la larga! Pero de tal forma que no os escapéis los unos de los ojos del otro.

—¿Tú también? —Rience frunció el ceño—. ¿También a ti te ha dado, Bonhart? Te tenía por menos supersticioso.

El cazador de recompensas le contempló con una mirada más fría que el hielo.

—Dispersaos a la larga —repitió, despreciando al hechicero—. Mante ned la distancia. Yo vuelvo a por los caballos.

-¿Qué?

Tampoco esta vez Bonhart se dignó responderle a Rience.

—Deja que se vaya —rezongó—. Y no perdamos tiempo. Todos a la lar ga. ¡Bert y Stigward a la izquierda! ¡Ola a la derecha...!

—¿Por qué esto, Skellen?

—Yendo al montón —murmuró Bóreas Mun— no poco más fácil sería que el yelo se quiebrara que yendo a la larga. Y amas, si vamos a la larga menor será nuestro albur de que la moza se nos arrime por los costados.

—¿Por los costados? —bufó Rience—. ¿De qué modo? Tenemos las hue llas por delante. La muchacha va recta como una flecha, si intentara tor cer, las huellas la delatarían.

—Basta de cháchara —les cortó Antillo, al tiempo que miraba hacia atrás, a la niebla entre la que había desaparecido Bonhart—. ¡Adelante!

Echaron a andar.

—Se va templando el aire —susurró Bóreas Mun—. El yelo de la cubier ta vase deshaciendo, el desyelo sacerca...

—La niebla se hace más espesa...

—Pero todavía se ve el rastro —afirmó Dacre Silifant—. Además, me da la sensación de que la muchacha va más despacio. Pierde fuerza.

—Como nosotros. —Rience se quitó el sombrero y se abanicó con él.

—Silencio. —Silifant se detuvo de súbito—. ¿Habéis oído? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Yo no he oído nada.

—Pues yo sí... Como un chirrido... Un chirrido del yelo... Pero no de allí. —Bóreas Mun señaló a la niebla en la que desaparecieron las huellas—. Como a la siniestra, a un lao...

—También lo he escuchado —afirmó Antillo, mirando intranquilo a su alrededor—. Pero ya no se oye. Maldita sea, no me gusta esto. ¡No me gusta esto!

—¡Las huellas! —repitió Rience con tono aburrido—. ¡Seguimos viendo sus huellas! ¿Es que no tenéis ojos? ¡Va recta como una flecha! ¡Si doblara un paso, siquiera medio paso, lo sabríamos por las huellas! ¡Andando, más depri sa, y la tendremos enseguida! Os prometo que la veremos dentro de nada...

Se detuvo. Bóreas Mun expulsó aire hasta tal punto que los pulmones le dolían. Antillo lanzó una blasfemia.

Diez pasos delante de ellos, justo delante de la frontera de lo visible trazada por la densa y lechosa niebla, se acababan las huellas. Desapare cían.

—¡Leche de pato!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ha echado a volar o qué?

—No. —Boreas Mun meneó la cabeza—. No voló. Peor todavía.

Rience lanzó una vulgaridad mientras señalaba unas líneas en la cu bierta helada.

—Patines —aulló, apretando maquinalmente los puños—. Llevaba pa tines y se los ha puesto... Ahora se deslizará por el hielo como el viento... ¡No la alcanzaremos! ¿Dónde, maldita sea su estirpe, se ha metido Bonhart? No alcanzaremos a la muchacha sin los caballos.

Bóreas Mun tosió con fuerza, suspiró. Skellen se desató lentamente la zamarra, dejando al descubierto una bandolera con una serie de oriones que le cruzaba el pecho al través.

—No vamos a tener que perseguirla —dijo con frialdad—. Ella será la que nos alcance. No vamos a tener que esperar mucho.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Bonhart lo previo. Por eso volvió a por los caballos. Sabía que la mu chacha nos metería en una trampa. ¡Cuidado! ¡Aguzad el oído por si suena el chirrido de unos patines sobre el hielo!

Dacre Silifant palideció, se veía pese a sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.

—¡Muchachos! —gritó—. ¡Atención! ¡Vigilad! ¡Y en grupo, en grupo! ¡No os perdáis en la niebla!

—¡Cierra el pico! —bramó Antillo—. ¡Mantened silencio! Un silencio com pleto, o no oiremos...

Lo oyeron. Por la izquierda, desde el extremo más alejado de la línea, de entre la niebla, les llegó un corto grito que se quebró al instante. Y el fuerte y ronco chirrido de los patines, que ponía los pelos de punta como el rayar un cristal con un hierro.

—¡Bert! —gritó Antillo—. ¡Bert! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Escucharon un grito ininteligible y al cabo surgió de la niebla Bert Brigden, que corría como un loco. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca se resbaló, se cayó y se deslizó sobre el hielo boca abajo.

—Le acertó... a Stigward... —jadeó, se levantó con esfuerzo—. Se lo car gó... al vuelo... Tan rápido... que apenas la vio... Una hechicera...

Skellen maldijo. Silifant y Mun, ambos con espadas en la mano, se dieron la vuelta, esforzaron sus ojos en la niebla.

Chirrido. Chirrido. Chirrido. Rápidos. Rítmicos. Y cada vez más audi bles. Cada vez más audibles...

—¿De dónde viene? —gritó Boreas Mun, volviéndose y agitando en el aire la hoja de la espada que llevaba en las dos manos—. ¿De dónde viene?

—¡Silencio! —gritó Antillo, con el orión en la mano _alzada.—. _¡Creo que por la derecha! ¡Sí! ¡Por la derecha! ¡Se acerca por la derecha! ¡Cuidado!

El gemmeriano que iba en el lado derecho maldijo de pronto, se dio la vuelta y corrió a ciegas hacia la niebla, chapoteando al pisar la capa de hielo que se deshacía. No llegó lejos, no acertó ni siquiera a desaparecer de su vista. Escucharon un agudo chirrido de unos patines que se desliza ban, distinguieron una sombra informe y ágil. Y el brillo de una espada. El gemmeriano gritó. Vieron cómo caía, vieron un charco enorme de sangre sobre el hielo. El herido se retorció, se encogió, gritó, aulló. Luego se calló y se quedó inmóvil.

Pero mientras gritaba, había estado ahogando el chirrido de los patines que se acercaban. No se esperaban que la muchacha fuera capaz de dar la vuelta tan pronto.

Cayó en medio de ellos, en el mismo centro. Le dio un tajo al vuelo a Ola Harsheim, profundo, por debajo de las rodillas, cortándolo como con unas tijeras. Dio la vuelta en una pirueta, derramando sobre Bóreas Mun un granizo de punzantes pedazos de lodo. Skellen retrocedió, se resbaló, aga rró por la manga a Rience. Cayeron ambos. Los patines chirriaron junto a ellos, unas frías y agudas partículas les azotaron el rostro. Uno de los gemmerianos aulló, el aullido se cortó con un gruñido brutal. Antillo sabía lo que había pasado. Había oído ya a mucha gente a la que le habían cortado la garganta.

Ola Harsheim gritó, se revolcó por el hielo.

Chirrido, chirrido, chirrido.

Silencio.

—Don Stefan —barbotó Dacre Silifant—. Don Stefan... Nuestra espe ranza está en ti... Sálvanos... No dejes que te sorprenda...

—¡La puta ma dejao cojo! —se quejaba Ola Harsheim—. ¡Ayudadme, por vuestros muertos! ¡Ayudadme a levantar!

—¡Bonhart! —gritó hacia la niebla Skellen—. ¡Bonhart! ¡Ayudaaa! ¿Dónde estás, hijo de puta? ¡Bonhaaart!

—Nos está arrodeando —jadeó Bóreas Mun, dándose la vuelta y agu zando el oído—. Voltea entre la niebla... Ataca de no se sabe dónde... ¡La muerte! ¡La moza es la muerte! ¡La vamos a diñar aquí! Habrá una ma sacre, como en Dun Dáre, en la noche de Saovine...

—Manteneos en grupo —gimió Skellen—. Manteneos en grupo, ella per sigue a los que están aislados... Si veis que se acerca, no perdáis la cabe za... Echadle a los pies la espada, los sacos, los cinturones... lo que sea para que...

No terminó. Esta vez no escucharon el chirrido de los patines. Dacre Silifant y Rience salvaron la vida porque se tiraron al suelo. Bóreas Mun acertó a dar un salto hacia atrás, resbaló, hizo caer a Bert Brigden. Cuan do la muchacha pasó a su lado, Skellen se removió y lanzó el orión. Acertó. Pero a la persona equivocada. Ola Harsheim, quien precisamente acababa de conseguir incorporarse, cayó entre estertores sobre la ensangrentada superficie, sus ojos completamente abiertos parecían mirar de reojo la es trella de acero que tenía clavada en la base de la nariz.

El último de los gemmerianos arrojó la espada y comenzó a sollozar, con cortos e irregulares espasmos. Skellen se le acercó y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro.

—¡Domínate, hombre! ¡No es más que una muchacha! ¡Sólo una mu chacha!

—Como en Dun Dáre, en la noche de Saovine —dijo Bóreas Mun en voz baja—. No saldremos de estos yelos, de este lago. ¡Aguzar el oído, aguzarlo! Y oyereis cómo se acerca la muerte a vosotros.

Skellen alzó la espada del gemmeriano e intentó ponerle el arma al sollozante soldado en la mano, pero sin resultado. El gemmeriano, que se estremecía con espasmos, le contemplaba con una mirada vacía. Antillo arrojó la espada y se acercó a Rience.

—¡Haz algo, hechicero! —gritó, agarrándolo por los hombros. El miedo le duplicaba las fuerzas, aunque Rience era más alto, más pesado y más fuerte, se agitaba en el abrazo de Antillo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo—. ¡Haz algo! ¡Llama a tu poderoso Vilgefortz! ¡O haz tú mismo algún encantamiento! ¡Hechiza, echa alguna brujería, convoca a los espíritus, conjura demonios! ¡Haz lo que sea, maldito enano, pedazo de mierda! ¡Haz algo antes de que ese monstruo nos mate a todos!

El eco de su grito retumbó por las pendientes cubiertas de árboles. Antes de que se apagara, chirriaron los patines. El sollozante gemmeriano cayó de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Bert Brigden gritó, arrojó la espada y se lanzó a correr. Se resbaló, se cayó, durante algún tiempo corrió a cuatro patas como un perro.

—¡Rience!

El hechicero blasfemó, alzó las manos. Cuando gritó el hechizo, las manos le temblaban, la voz también. Pero lo consiguió. Aunque, cierta mente, no del todo.

El delgado rayo que surgió de sus dedos atravesó el hielo, la superficie estalló. Pero no a través, para cortar el camino a la muchacha que se acercaba. Estalló a lo largo. La capa de hielo se abrió con un sonoro chasquido, agua negra salpicó y retumbó, la grieta se fue abriendo con rapidez en dirección a Dacre Silifant, que la contemplaba asom brado.

—¡A los lados! —gritó Skellen—. ¡Huiiid!

Era ya demasiado tarde, el hielo se quebró como el cristal, estalló en grandes pedazos. Dacre perdió el equilibrio, el agua sofocó su grito. Cayó en el agujero también Boreas Mun, desapareció bajo el agua el gemme riano que estaba de rodillas, desapareció el cadáver de Ola Harsheim. Des pués el agua negra devoró a Rience e inmediatamente a Skellen, que con siguió aferrarse a los bordes en el último instante. La muchacha, sin em bargo, dio un fuerte salto, voló sobre la grieta, aterrizó salpicando hielo deshecho, desapareció detrás de Brigden, quien estaba huyendo. Al cabo de un instante a los oídos de Antillo, que colgaba de los bordes de la grieta, llegó un grito que erizaba los cabellos.

Lo había alcanzado.

—Señor... —jadeó Boreas Mun, que no se sabía cómo había conseguido encaramarse sobre el hielo—. Dadme la mano... Señor coronel...

Skellen, una vez fuera del agua, se puso morado y comenzó a tiritar terriblemente. El borde del hielo se quebró otra vez bajo Silifant, que había conseguido salir, y Dacre de nuevo desapareció bajo el agua. Pero volvió a emerger al momento, tosiendo y escupiendo, se encaramó sobre el hielo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Se arrastró y cayó, exhausto hasta el límite. Junto a él fue creciendo un charco.

Bóreas jadeaba, cerraba los ojos. Skellen tiritaba.

—Sálvame... Mun... Ayuda...

Al borde de la capa de hielo, sumergido hasta las axilas, colgaba Rience. Sus húmedos cabellos estaban pegados muy planos al cráneo. Los dientes tintineaban como castañuelas, sonaba como la fantasmal obertura de al guna _danse macabre _infernal.

Chirriaron los patines. Boreas no se movió. Esperaba. Skellen tiritaba.

Ella se acercó. Lentamente. Su espada chorreaba sangre, marcaba el hielo con una línea goteante. Boreas tragó saliva. Aunque estaba mojado hasta los huesos por el agua helada, de pronto le embargó un calor inso portable.

Pero la muchacha no le miraba a él. Miraba a Rience, que intentaba en vano alzarse sobre la plataforma.

—Ayuda... —Rience venció su castañeteo de dientes—. Sálvame...

La muchacha frenó, girando con los patines con gracia de danzarina. Estaba de pie con las piernas ligeramente separadas, la espada sujeta con las dos manos, a baja altura, hacia las caderas.

—Sálvame —gimió Rience, clavando los temblorosos dedos en el hielo—. Sálvame... Y te diré... dónde está Yennefer... Lo juro...

La muchacha se retiró lentamente el chal del rostro. Y sonrió. Bóreas Mun vio una terrible cicatriz y ahogó con dificultad un grito.

—Rience —dijo Ciri, aún sonriente—. Pues si tú me querías enseñar lo que es el dolor. ¿Lo recuerdas? Con estas manos. Con estos dedos. ¿Con éstos? ¿Con éstos con los que ahora te sujetas al hielo?

Rience respondió, Boreas no entendió qué, porque los dientes del he chicero castañeteaban y chasqueaban de forma que impedían el habla articulada. Ciri giró y alzó la mano con la espada. Bóreas apretó los dientes convencido de que iba a rajar a Rience, pero la muchacha sólo tomaba impulso para ponerse en marcha. Para enorme asombro del rastreador, la muchacha se fue, deprisa, impulsándose con bruscos encogimientos de los brazos. Desapareció en la niebla, al cabo de un momento se apagó también el rítmico chirrido de los patines.

—Mun... Saaa... saca... me... —ladró Rience, con la barbilla sobre el borde de la grieta. Echó las dos manos sobre el hielo, intentó clavar las uñas, pero tenía ya todas rotas. Enderezó los dedos, intentando agarrarse a la superficie con las palmas y las muñecas. Bóreas Mun le miraba y estaba seguro, completamente seguro...

Escucharon el chirrido de los patines en el último momento. La mucha cha se acercó con increíble velocidad, hasta se desdibujaba ante los ojos. Se acercó hasta el mismo borde de la grieta, se detuvo junto a la orilla.

Rience gritó. Y se atragantó con el agua densa y aceitosa. Y desapare ció. Encima del hielo, encima de unas huellas muy regulares de los pati nes, había sangre. Y dedos. Ocho dedos.

Boreas Mun vomitó sobre el hielo.

Bonhart galopaba por el borde de la escarpa del lago, cabalgaba como un loco, sin cuidarse de que el caballo podía romperse una pierna en cual quier momento entre las rocas cubiertas de nieve. Las hojas escarchadas de los abetos le rozaban el rostro, le arañaban los hombros, le arrojaban sobre el cogote polvo de hielo.

El lago no se veía, toda la depresión estaba llena de niebla como la cacerola humeante de una hechicera.

Pero Bonhart sabía que la muchacha estaba allí.

Lo presentía.

Bajo el hielo, muy hondo, un banco de percas acompañaba con curiosidad hacia el fondo del lago a una cajita plateada que relumbraba fascinadora, la cual se había deslizado del bolsillo de un cadáver que se iba hundiendo en la arcilla. Antes de que la cajita cayera sobre el fondo, alzando una nubecilla de fango, las percas más atrevidas intentaron incluso hasta mordisquearla. Pero de pronto huyeron asustadas.

La cajita emitía unos sonidos extraños, alarmantes.

—¿Rience? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué no res pondéis desde hace dos días? ¡Pido un informe! ¿Qué pasa con la mucha cha? ¡No debéis dejarle entrar en la torre! ¿Me oyes? ¡No podéis permitir que entre en la Torre de la Golondrina...! ¡Rience! ¡Responde, diablos! ¡Rience!

Rience, naturalmente, no podía responder.

La escarpa se terminaba, la orilla era ahora plana. El final del lago, pensó Bonhart, estoy en el borde. He rodeado a la muchacha. ¿Dónde está? ¿Y dónde está esa puñetera torre?

La cortina de niebla estalló de pronto, se alzó. Y entonces la vio. Estaba casi delante de él, sentada sobre su yegua mora. Será hechicera, pensó, se comunica con ese animal. La envió a la otra punta del lago y la ordenó esperarla.

Pero tampoco esto le va a ayudar.

Tengo que matarla. Que el diablo se lleve a Vilgefortz. Tengo que matar la. Primero haré que suplique por su vida... Y luego la mataré.

Dio un aullido, espoleó al caballo con las espuelas y se lanzó a un galope maníaco.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había perdido. De que al final ella se había burlado de él.

No le separaba de ella más de media legua, pero sobre hielo muy delga do. Estaba en la otra orilla del lago. Mas todavía la media luna perpendicu lar se doblaba ahora sobre el lado contrario: la muchacha, que iba por la cuerda del arco, estaba mucho más cerca del límite del lago.

Bonhart blasfemó, tiró de las riendas y dirigió el caballo hacia el hielo.

—¡Corre, Kelpa!

De bajo de los cascos de la yegua salpicaba un fango helado.

Ciri se agarró al cuello del caballo. La vista de Bonhart persiguiéndola había hecho que la abrumara el miedo. Tenía miedo de aquel hombre. Sólo de pensar en plantarle cara en una lucha, un puño invisible le apretaba el estómago.

No, no podía luchar con él. Todavía no.

La torre. Sólo la podía salvar la torre. Y el portal. Como en Thanedd, cuando el hechicero Vilgefortz ya estaba allí mismito, ya casi le ponía la mano encima...

Su única salvación era la Torre de la Golondrina.

La niebla se alzó.

Ciri tiró de las riendas sintiendo cómo la embargaba un repentino y monstruoso calor. No podía creer lo que veía. Lo que tenía ante sí.

Bonhart también lo vio. Y aulló triunfante.

En el borde del lago no había torre alguna. No había siquiera ruinas de una torre, simplemente no había nada. Sólo unos montecillos apenas di bujados y visibles, sólo unos cúmulos de rocas cubiertos de tallos desnu dos, secos y congelados.

—¡Ésta es tu torre! —gritó—. ¡Ésta es tu torre mágica! ¡Éste es tu refu gio! ¡Un montón de piedras!

Parecía que la muchacha ni escuchaba ni veía. Condujo a la yegua a las cercanías de una colina, sobre el cúmulo de rocas. Alzó ambas manos hacia lo alto como si maldijera a los cielos por lo que había en contrado.

—¡Te dije —gritó Bonhart, espoleando a su bayo con las espuelas— que eras mía! ¡Que haría contigo lo que quisiera! ¡Que nadie me lo impediría! ¡Ni los hombres ni los dioses, ni los diablos, ni los demonios! ¡Ni tampoco los hechizos! ¡Eres mía, brujilla!

Los cascos del bayo resonaban en la superficie helada.

De pronto la niebla se encogió, desapareció a causa del golpe de un viento que salía de no se sabe dónde. El bayo relinchó y bailoteó, restregó los dientes sobre el bocado. Bonhart se inclinó en la silla, tiró de las rien das con toda su fuerza, porque el caballo se había vuelto loco, agitaba la testa, golpeteaba en el suelo, se resbalaba en el hielo.

Delante de ellos —entre ellos y la orilla sobre la que estaba Ciri— baila ba sobre la capa de hielo un unicornio blanco como la nieve, que estaba erguido, adoptando la postura típica de los escudos de armas.

—¡No podrán conmigo estas tretas! —gritó el cazador, al tiempo que controlaba el caballo—. ¡No me vas a asustar con tus hechizos! ¡Te atrapa ré, Ciri! ¡Esta vez te mataré, brujilla! ¡Eres mía!

La niebla volvió a encogerse, se rebulló, adoptó extrañas formas. Las formas se iban haciendo cada vez más claras. Eran jinetes. Siluetas de pesadilla de jinetes fantasmales.

Bonhart abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Sobre las osamentas de unos caballos cabalgaban los esqueletos de unos jinetes vestidos con armaduras y cotas de malla comidas por el óxido, capas hechas jirones, yelmos abollados y agujereados decorados con cuer nos de búfalo, restos de penachos de plumas de avestruces y pavos. Por debajo de las viseras de los yelmos los ojos de los fantasmas brillaban con un resplandor lívido. Unos estandartes deshilachados gemían al viento.

A la cabeza de la demoníaca comitiva galopaba un ser en armadura, con una corona sobre el yelmo, con un medallón sobre el pecho, envuelto en una coraza herrumbrosa.

_Vete, _resonó en la cabeza de Bonhart. _Vete, mortal. Ella no es tuya. Ella es nuestra. ¡Vete!_

Una cosa no se le podía negar a Bonhart: el valor. No cedió ante el espectro. Controló su miedo, no se dejó llevar por el pánico.

Pero su caballo resultó ser menos resistente.

El rocín bayo alzó las patas, bailó como un bailarín sobre las patas traseras, relinchó salvaje, dio coces y retrocedió. El hielo estalló bajo el golpeteo de sus cascos con un chapoteo horroroso, la capa de hielo se elevó perpendicularmente, el agua salpicó. El caballo chilló, golpeó con las patas delanteras en el borde, lo hizo pedazos. Bonhart sacó los pies de los estri bos, se bajó de un salto. Demasiado tarde.

El agua se cerró sobre su cabeza. Los oídos le retumbaban como en un campanario. Los pulmones estaban a punto de estallarle.

Tuvo suerte. Sus pies que pateaban el agua se apoyaron en algo, segu ramente el caballo que se iba hundiendo. Se impulsó, emergió con ímpetu, escupiendo y resoplando. Se agarró al borde del agujero en el hielo. Sin ceder al pánico, echó mano al cuchillo, lo clavó en el hielo y se subió. Se derrumbó, respirando pesadamente, el agua escapaba de él con un cha poteo.

El lago, el hielo, las vertientes nevadas, el negro bosque de abetos es polvoreados de blanco... todo se inundó de pronto de una claridad inna tural.

Bonhart se puso de rodillas con un enorme esfuerzo.

Sobre el horizonte del cielo rojizo ardía una corona de cegadora brillan tez, una cúpula de luz de la que de pronto surgieron pilares y hélices de fuego, se dispararon columnas bailarinas y remolinos de luz. En el firmamento estuvieron suspendidas por un instante las formas centelleantes, ágiles y rápidamente mudables de cintas y colgaduras.

Bonhart gimió. Le parecía que tenía en la garganta el anillo de hierro de un garrote.

En el lugar donde todavía un minuto antes no había más que una coli na y un montón de piedras se elevaba ahora una torre.

Majestuosa, esbelta y delgada, negra, lisa, brillante, como si estuviera labrada de un solo trozo de basalto. El fuego centelleaba en unas pocas ventanas, en las dentadas almenas de la cima ardía la aurora borealis.

Vio a la muchacha, vuelta hacia él en la silla. Vio sus ojos brillantes y la marcada línea de la fea cicatriz de la mejilla. Vio cómo la muchacha espo leaba a la yegua mora, cómo entraba sin apresurarse en la tiniebla negra, bajo el arco de piedra de la entrada.

Cómo desaparecía.

La aurora boreal estalló en un cegador remolino de fuego.

Cuando Bonhart volvió a ver de nuevo, ya no había torre. Había una colina nevada, un montón de piedras, unos tallos secos y negros.

De rodillas sobre el hielo, en el charco del agua que rezumaba de él, el cazador de recompensas gritó salvaje, horriblemente. De rodillas, alzando las manos al cielo, gritó, aulló, bramó y blasfemó contra los hombres, los dioses y los demonios.

El eco de sus gritos resonó por entre las escarpas cubiertas de abetos, viajó por la helada superficie del lago Tarn Mira.

El interior de la torre le recordó de inmediato a Kaer Morhen: el mismo largo corredor detrás de una arquería, el mismo interminable abismo de la perspectiva de columnas y estatuas. No era posible comprender de qué forma el delgado obelisco de la torre podía contener aquel abismo. Pero también sabía que no tenía sentido analizar, no al menos en el caso de una torre que había surgido de la nada, había aparecido donde antes no exis tía. En aquella torre podía haber de todo y no había por qué asombrarse.

Miró hacia atrás. No creía que Bonhart se atreviera a seguirla, ni que hubiera tenido tiempo. Pero prefería asegurarse.

La arquería a través de la que había entrado ardía con un resplandor innatural.

Los cascos de Kelpa resonaban en el suelo, bajo las herraduras algo crujía. Huesos. Cráneos, tibias, costillares, fémures, pelvis. Cabalgaba a través de un gigantesco osario. Kaer Morhen, pensó, recordando. A los muertos se los debiera enterrar bajo tierra... Cuánto tiempo hacía de aque llo... Entonces todavía creía en ello... En la majestad de la muerte, en el respeto a los muertos... Y la muerte no es más que muerte. Y un muerto no es más que un cadáver frío. No importa dónde yace, ni dónde se pudren sus huesos.

Entró en la oscuridad, bajo la arquería, entre columnas y estatuas. La oscuridad ondulaba como si fuera humo, los oídos se le llenaron con unos susurros intrusos, con unos suspiros, con unos cánticos lejanos. Ante ella estalló de pronto una luminiscencia, se abrieron unas puertas gigantes cas. Se abrieron unas tras otras. Puertas. Una serie de puertas intermina bles de pesadas hojas que se abrían ante ella sin un susurro.

Kelpa entró, sus cascos resonaban sobre el suelo de piedra.

La geometría de las paredes que la rodeaban, las arcadas y columnas, resultó de pronto perturbada, tan radicalmente que Ciri sintió que la cabe za le daba vueltas. Le dio la sensación de que se encontraba en el interior de algún imposible cuerpo poliédrico, de algún octaedro gigantesco.

Seguían abriéndose puertas. Pero ya no era en una sola dirección. Era en una serie interminable de direcciones y posibilidades.

Y Ciri comenzó a ver.

Una mujer de cabello moreno que conducía de la mano a una mucha cha de cabellos cenicientos. La muchacha tiene miedo, tiene miedo de la oscuridad, teme los susurros que surgen de la oscuridad, le aterran los golpes de las herraduras que escucha. La mujer morena que lleva una centelleante estrella con brillantes al cuello también tiene miedo. Pero no lo deja entrever. Sigue conduciendo a la muchacha hacia delante. Hacia su destino.

Kelpa avanza. La siguiente puerta.

Iola Segunda y Eurneid, con zamarras, con sus hatillos, caminan por una senda congelada y cubierta de nieve. El cielo es de color rojo.

La siguiente puerta.

Iola Primera está de rodillas ante el altar. Junto a ella, la madre Nenneke. Ambas miran, sus rostros se deforman en una mueca de espanto. ¿Qué ven? ¿El pasado o el futuro? ¿La verdad o la mentira?

Sobre ambas, Nenneke y Iola, unas manos. Las manos extendidas en un gesto de bendición de un mujer de ojos dorados. En el cuello de la mujer hay un brillante que refulge como la estrella del alba. En los hom bros de la mujer hay un gato. Sobre su cabeza, un halcón.

La siguiente puerta.

Triss Merigold sujeta sus hermosos cabellos castaños, revueltos y agi tados por la fuerza del viento. No se puede escapar del viento, nada te guarda de él.

No aquí. En la cima del monte.

Una larga, interminable columna de sombras se acerca al monte. Figu ras. Caminan despacio. Algunos vuelven hacia ella el rostro. Rostros fami liares. Vesemir. Eskel. Lambert. Coën. Yarpen Zigrin y Paulie Dahlberg. Fabio Sachs... Jarre... Tissaia de Vries.

Mistle...

¿Geralt?

La siguiente puerta.

Yennefer, envuelta en cadenas, amarrada a las paredes húmedas de una mazmorra. Sus dedos son una masa de sangre coagulada. Sus cabe llos negros están desgreñados y enmarañados... Los labios rotos e hinchados... Pero en sus ojos violetas todavía no se ha apagado la voluntad de lucha y resistencia.

—¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta! ¡Resiste! ¡Voy a ayudarte!

La siguiente puerta. Ciri vuelve la cabeza. Con tristeza. Y confusión.

Geralt. Y una mujer de ojos verdes. Ambos desnudos. Ocupados, ab sortos en sí mismos. Procurándose el uno al otro placer.

Ciri controla la adrenalina que le aprieta la garganta, espolea a Kelpa. Los cascos resuenan. En la oscuridad palpitan los susurros.

La siguiente puerta.

Hola, Ciri.

—¿Vysogota?

Sabía que lo conseguirías, mi valiente muchacha. Mi valerosa Golon drina. ¿Lo conseguiste sin daño?

—Los vencí. En el hielo. Tenía una sorpresa para ellos. Los patines de tu hija...

Me refería a un daño psíquico.

—Me abstuve de vengarme... No maté a todos... No maté a Antillo... Aunque él fue quien me hirió y desfiguró. Me controlé.

Sabía que vencerías, Zireael. Y que entrarías en la torre. Pues ya lo había leído. Porque esto ya había sido descrito... Todo esto ya había sido descrito. ¿Sabes lo que te dan los estudios? La capacidad de utilizar las fuentes.

—¿Cómo es posible que estemos hablando...? Vysogota... Acaso tú...

Sí, Ciri. Estoy muerto. Pero no importa. Lo importante es de lo que me enteré, de lo que me di cuenta... Ahora ya sé dónde fueron a parar los días perdidos, qué sucedió en el desierto de Korath, de qué forma desapareciste ante los ojos de tus perseguidores...

—¿Y la forma en que entré en esta torre, también?

La Vieja Sangre que corre por tus venas te da poder sobre el tiempo. Y sobre el espacio. Sobre las dimensiones y las esferas. Ahora eres la Señora de los Mundos, Ciri. Posees un poderosa Fuerza. No permitas que te la quiten y la usen para sus propios objetivos, criminales e indignos...

—No lo permitiré.

Adiós, Ciri. Adiós, Golondrina.

—Adiós, Viejo Cuervo.

La siguiente puerta. Claridad, una claridad cegadora.

Y un penetrante olor a flores.

Una neblina estaba suspendida sobre el lago, ligera como gotitas de vaho, que era barrida aprisa por el viento. La superficie del agua estaba pulida como un espejo, sobre el verde diván de planas hojas de nenúfar resalta ban unas flores blancas.

Las orillas estaban sumergidas en verdor y en el color de las flores.

Hacía calor.

Era primavera.

Ciri no se asombró. ¿Por qué se iba a asombrar? Pero si ahora todo era posible. Noviembre, hielo, nieve, fango congelado, un montón de piedras sobre una cumbre cubierta de matojos... eso era allí. Y aquí es aquí, aquí la delgada torre de basalto de dentadas almenas en la cumbre se refleja en el agua verde de un lago salpicado del blanco de los nenúfares. Aquí es mayo, porque sólo en mayo florecen la rosa salvaje y la cereza.

Alguien estaba tocando el caramillo o la flauta, arrancándole una ale gre y saltarina melodía.

En la orilla del lago, con las patas delanteras en el agua, bebían dos caballos blancos como la nieve. Kelpa bufó, golpeó con los cascos en las rocas. Entonces los caballos alzaron las cabezas y relincharon, el agua les caía de los morros, y Ciri lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

Porque no eran caballos, sino unicornios.

Ciri no se asombró. Había suspirado de admiración, no de sorpresa.

Cada vez se escuchaba más claramente la melodía, le llegaba desde unos cerezos cubiertos de blancas flores. Kelpa se movió en aquella direc ción por propia iniciativa, sin que la apremiaran. Ciri tragó saliva. Los dos unicornios, inmóviles como estatuas, la miraban, mientras se reflejaban en la superficie del agua, pulida como un espejo.

Al otro lado de los cerezos, sentado sobre una piedra circular, había un elfo rubio de rostro triangular y enormes ojos almendrados. Tocaba, des plazando con habilidad los dedos por los agujeros de la flauta. Aunque vio a Ciri y a Kelpa, aunque las miró, no dejó de tocar.

Las florecillas blancas olían a cereza con el perfume más intenso que Ciri había percibido en su vida. Y no es extraño, pensó, completamente consciente: en el mundo en el que he vivido hasta ahora, simplemente los cerezos huelen de otro modo.

Porque en aquel mundo todo es distinto.

El elfo terminó la melodía con un trémolo muy agudo, se quitó la flauta de los labios, se incorporó.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te ha entretenido?


End file.
